Not What You Expected
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD. What happens when an intense senior project pushes popular Astrid and unpopular Hiccup to work together for an extended period of time? What happens when they start falling for one another? Can Hiccup keep the secrets he's held for years, or will he risk everything and tell Astrid who he really is? Will the two make it through everything and be happy? {Hiccup&Astrid}
1. Project

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

 **~(A/N: Alright, should probably mention this. This whole story has songs in it. So In addition to the disclaimer about not owning any of the shows...I also do not own the songs used in the story. All songs belong to their original artists!)~**

1; Project.

Hiccup Haddock the Third was invisible. He was a senior at Berk High School, got good grades, always did his homework on time, and kept to himself. He was unpopular, the loser at school and on the streets if anyone ever saw him. Hiccup had two friends, Fishlegs Ingerman and Tuffnut Thorston. Hiccup's father was a champion wrestler, Stoick the Vast, he took on the look of their ancient ancestors who were Vikings. Hiccup looked nothing like his father though, he had short brown hair, and deep forest green eyes. Hiccup always wore a long green shirt, and dark brown pants with a simple pair of black sneakers. His backpack was just an over the should brown satchel like bag and never had more in it than his school books, a few pencils and notebooks.

In school, no one knew who Hiccup was the son of. Many wouldn't believe it anyway since his father was a well built 400 pound man, and Hiccup was a thin 140 pound teenager. Hiccup didn't use the Haddock last name at school, he used his uncle Gobber's last name, Borgeson. Not only that but Hiccup didn't want people to notice him just because of who his father was, he wanted people to notice him for who he was. But alas, that wasn't the case. Hiccup was labeled a weak loser in elementary school after his mom died when he was little and got caught crying in the bathroom alone. That was how he met Fishlegs and Tuffnut because they knew what it was like to lose a parent or both even. They had become friends instantly.

Hiccup's mother, Valka passed away from cancer when he was 7 years old. She had battled it for years and finally it took her from them, that is when his father started wrestling full time again. It was his way of dealing with the grief of losing his wife, Hiccup didn't hold it against him personally. They owned a big house, it was close to a mansion. Hiccup lived there by himself with a few staff members like maids, butlers, gardeners, etc. Hiccup's father, Stoick wanted Hiccup to be a wrestler too and follow the business but Hiccup had no interest in such and when Hiccup started high school, he made that very well known. Also, his uncle Gobber wasn't his real uncle but he was a very old friend of the family and as such Hiccup saw him as a father figure, and since he was old enough to talk he'd called him uncle Gob, and then older understanding his whole name called him uncle Gobber.

Hiccup's hobbies included drawing, inventing things, singing, and dragon racing. Oh yes, there were dragons among humans and there was peace. It happened years ago in the past that people came to terms with the fact dragons weren't dangerous unless provoked to become such. It wasn't everyone's cup of tea but those who liked it had dragons as pets, or raced with them. Those who didn't just continued normal life. Hiccup had two dragons, a small Terrible Terror named Sharpshot and the rarest dragon of them all, a Night Fury who he named Toothless. However it was a complete secret about Hiccup having a Night Fury, he raced under a different name and attire so no one would know it was him. His name in dragon racing was Fury, and he wore a riding suit of all black, his mask resembling a the face of a Night Fury. No one had ever seen his face. He always came fully dressed, with the mask on. Not even Fishlegs and Tuffnut knew this secret and they were Hiccup's best friends.

Another secret of Hiccup's is that he and his two friends were a band but they all sounded and looked different when performing. Hiccup was a man of many secrets, ones that could bring him instant popularity in school with everyone. But Hiccup didn't care about all that, he never did and never would. He never intended for one song he wrote for his mother to turn into a hit, or that when he was brought into the recording studio with Fishlegs and Tuffnut, that they would be caught screwing around and singing. Ultimately leading them to starting a band. They hide who they really are under a their band name, "Fire Storm" and costumes. They didn't even use their real names in the band, those were kept a secret too. Fishlegs was known as Stone. Tuffnut as Spark, and Hiccup was known as Strike. He couldn't use Fury because he used that name as his racing name and people could connect the dots he was the famous dragon rider. Living a triple life got complicated easily but Hiccup had ways to make sure his stories never mixed and no one figured out who he was.

One more thing about Hiccup is that he had the biggest crush on Astrid Hofferson, one of the most popular girls at school but she didn't even know he existed in her world. Often times Hiccup thought about making himself known to everyone about who he was but he didn't want that life, not that way at least. Astrid was leader of the fight cheer squad, her best friends were Heather and Ruffnut, who happened to be Tuffnut's twin sister. Astrid's boyfriend was Eret, he was a jock and a complete moron in Hiccup's eyes, he never understood what Astrid saw in him. Snotlout was the boy who hit on every girl he could, usually he got turned down but he was one of Eret's best friends which made him popular by default.

Hiccup was the one always bullied, him and his friends. They put up with it, had one another's backs all the time. Yep, Hiccup's life was complicated with being the son of a famous wrestler, himself as a famous band member and dragon rider, part time handy man worker for his uncle, and a full time, straight A student who was bullied but he managed it all for years, and after school was out he wouldn't have to hide anymore because he wouldn't care who he had to impress. That didn't mean he was going to reveal it to everyone on graduation day, he just wouldn't care as much if someone figured it out. Only there was a new problem in his life and it threatened everything he'd worked for. Everything started that fateful Monday of school.

(School)

He couldn't believe how late he was. He never slept in this late, why hadn't his alarm gone off like it did every morning. His green eyes darted to the dashboard's digital clock. It read in its blue font, '7:28am'. Hiccup whipped his small black car in to its assigned parking spot of the student parking lot, flipped the key to off, grabbed his bag and ran out of the car, pressing the lock button twice until he heard a honking sound. With a small smile he rushed to the gates and down the hall to his first period class. He slid a bit making the corner of room's door entrance but made it just as the bell rang and the teacher closed the door. Hiccup reached his seat and plopped down breathing heavily.

"Cutting it a bit close there, Hiccup?" Asked his teacher, Mr. Bludvist, a larger man with long black hair and always wore a black suit to class. "Perhaps go to bed at an earlier time?" Mr. Bludvist suggested as he turned to face the class now.

"I–was in bed at 10:00, Mr. Bludvist...My phone was set to silent and I didn't hear the alarm...But I made it on time." Hiccup stated to him as he'd finally caught his breath.

"Awe, the little Hiccup has a bed time and still didn't get up on time?" Came the voice of Snotlout. Hiccup rolled his eyes as the other student began to laugh. One thing Hiccup excelled at was the sheer art of sarcasm and out-witting someone and he took every chance he got to make Snotlout look like a fool.

"I may of slept through my alarm, Snotlout but at least I stepped foot in this room a second faster than you did. I still beat you driving the speed limit, leaving my house with 7 minutes to get here, park my car, and get to class before the bell rang. What were you doing? Flirting in the hallway, getting rejected and realized you'd get another detention if you didn't start running?" Hiccup grinned a bit. "So that means...I had less time from my house to get here and you were already in the building. Looks like I'm smarter and faster." Hiccup crossed his arms with a cocky smile.

"Hah! BURN! You tell him Hic!" Tuffnut said raising his fist triumphantly. The class laughed again as Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled slightly turning his head from Hiccup.

"Alright, settle down class. Today is a pop quiz...and then I'll be informing you about your senior projects. And before you all start your groaning, it is required and a nationwide project. So books closed, pencils out and lets get started." Mr. Bludvist said holding the stack of papers which was there pop quiz. "Take one and pass the stack back. This quiz covers everything we've learned this past month." He added. As soon as Hiccup had his he looked over it with a sigh, this was going to be easy. "You will have 30 minutes. When you're done flip it over and sit quietly. Anyone caught cheating will fail and be sent to the office. Begin." Mr. Bludvist told them as he sat down at his desk, beginning to go over a few things. Hiccup picked up his pencil and began right away. There were only 20 questions. 18 of them were multiple choice, the last two were explanations. After the first 15 minutes, Hiccup was done. He put his pencil down and flipped the paper over sitting back with his eyes closed. "Is there a problem, Hiccup?" Mr. Bludvist asked looking seeing him sitting there relaxing.

"No sir. I'm already done." Hiccup replied. His teacher arched a brow at him.

"Well, come along. Bring it up then." Mr. Bludvist stated waving his hand for Hiccup to come to the front of the class. Hiccup stood up with his quiz and walked to the front handing the paper to him. His teacher looked over it, then back at Hiccup. "Well, Hiccup. I can't say I'm surprised. Good job, all correct." Mr. Bludvist picked up his green pen and wrote a '100%' on it then handed it back to him. "Take your seat. Once everyone else is done, we'll be going over it." He said. Hiccup nodded and walked back to his seat, he saw Snotlout stick up leg farther out. This was a means to trip Hiccup but it wouldn't work. As soon as he walked by Hiccup side stepped and avoided his foot and stuck his tongue out before sitting down.

It was another 10 minutes and everyone had finished. Mr. Bludvist stood up. "Pencils down. Switch your paper with someone else. We'll now go over the answers. Lets see how well everyone did after a long weekend." Mr. Bludvist said. All the students did what they were told and they began going over the answers, as they reached the explanation ones, the teacher called on Hiccup to give the correct answers. He stood up with a sigh, then he noticed whose paper he had. Astrid's. The rules when the student's exchanged papers were that you read the answer on the paper you had, even if it was wrong. He glanced over Astrid's answer, it was wrong. Very wrong. "The question asked to explain was how Vikings back in the day preformed their funerals. Hiccup?" Mr. Bludvist asked looking at him. He couldn't lie.

"How Vikings preformed funerals in the past. They buried them." Hiccup recited off the paper.

"That is incorrect. Hiccup, would you care to explain the right answer?" Mr. Budvist asked him.

"Vikings in the past would honor a lost tribe member by laying their body on a small ship, draped with a cloth. A member of the tribe who was selected by the Chief would say a few words before the send off and then the Chief would light an arrow and fire it at the ship, the rest of the tribe would follow suit. All would remain until the ship burned completely and sank. This could take a few minutes, to a few hours." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Very good. And the second question asked to recite the words for a fallen Chief's ceremony." Mr. Bludvist looked back at Hiccup. Again, he looked at Astrid's paper. Her answer was blank.

"The person had no answer, Mr. Bludvist." Hiccup told him as he put the paper down.

"Mark it incorrect, and please give the correct answer." Mr. Bludvist stated with a heavy sigh.

"May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend." Hiccup recited with a formal, respectful tone. His teacher nodded in a proud manner now.

"Well done, Hiccup. Bonus question. Why was it stated in the reading Hiccup just gave 'A Father'?" His teacher asked now. No one raised their hand. Hiccup rolled his eyes now raising his own hand in to the air. "Lets hear it." His teacher smiled now.

"When a man became Chief, he was to have an heir or successor to take his place in the event of his death. As such, whenever a Chief passed away, it was always mentioned that he was a father amongst everything else he was listed as when he had his time alive." Hiccup replied softly.

"You never disappoint, Hiccup. Alright. Mark the number of wrong answers at the top and pass it forward. You'll get these back tomorrow." Mr. Bludvist stated walking back to his desk. Hiccup sat down finally and marked the number 6 wrong at the top of Astrid's paper and passed it forward. He sat back with a sigh, he hated being the center of attention even at school. Mostly because of the glares he got or the snide remarks about him being a teacher's pet and favorite. Then always, he was regarded as a nerd or loser for being so smart and top of the class.

"So what's this big project?" Called out another student.

"Glad you asked! First off you'll be happy to know that you get to work in pairs..." Everyone smiled looking to around as if eye-claiming their partner, then their teacher laughed a bit. "What you won't like is that they have to be boy/girl and I will be choosing them." Mr. Bludvist stated. There was the in unison groan rising from the class. "The project is meant to be one to see how you function in society. You will be required to balance a checkbook, manage money, and deal with the average problems that come up in a typical marriage." Their teacher began to explain everything now. They'd be required from the moment being paired up to act as engaged and plan a wedding, when that phase was done, they would become 'married' with a set of fake rings and manage every day life stresses and problems. Their teachers were all in on it, each class would have some form of effect on the play marriage. And in the middle of a class, the teacher could throw a problem at any of the 'couples' there and then be given a certain amount of time to correct the problem or find another solution.

"So we get no say in any of this? What if we don't like the person we're paired with!?" Yelled someone.

"This is a district, a national senior project. You will have to deal with it. There is no option for divorce. This will be your partner for the remainder of the year. Everything is to be turned in on their deadlines. You will have to be going to one another's houses and figuring things out as married couples do. All of this has been run by your parents and they've allowed it. You do not have to kiss, hug, hold hands, anything. Unless you really want too. Its all acting. Whatever you decide to do. But nothing against school policy, and I think it goes without saying, nothing illegal. Just work together as a married couple would. If this is not done, you will not graduate." Mr. Bludvist stated firmly. There was another round of sighs and groans.

"How do we know when the deadlines are for planning said wedding and what not?" Another asked.

"Everything is in your packet. And it is required that we see video proof of everything you and your partner go through and deal with. The videos will be viewed by the school board, teachers, and classmates. You will be graded separately on each segment and then at the end of the year, you will be given a final grade. Video tapes will be available through any of your teachers as well as a video camera. So let's get you all paired up, shall we?" Mr. Bludvist stated grabbing the paper on his desk. Hiccup wasn't paying attention anymore, he was flipping through the packet taking it all in. This really was a marriage type deal. From the moment of being paired up, they were assumed to be dating from anywhere to 2 years to 5 years and the male was to arrange a proposal. The female would accept it and then the wedding plans. They'd all been given at least two months to plan the wedding they wanted with a set budget.

Hiccup continued to read everything, this was going to suck. He just hoped whoever his partner was would get along with him. He closed his eyes putting the packet down and rubbing his head to get rid of the forming headache he was developing. Class was almost over thank god. Then he heard it, "The final pair will be...Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Borgeson." Hiccup's eyes shot open as he sat straight up looking at his teacher, and then Astrid who was looked as shocked as he was. Before either could protest, the bell rang. _'This is just great...'_ Hiccup thought as he started packing up his things.

"Remember class, proposals are to be turned at the end of next week!" Their teacher called as everyone filed out of the room now and filled the hallways. Hiccup stumbled out of class as Fishlegs and Tuffnut came beside him smiling.

"Dude, you got paired with Astrid! You're so lucky!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Have we suddenly forgotten she doesn't even know I exist!?" Hiccup groaned out smacking his face. "Who did you guys get paired with?" Hiccup asked as he took a breath to calm down.

"I got paired with Tuff's sister...Ruffnut." Fishlegs stated.

"I got paired with Heather...And you better be nice to my sister..." Tuffnut warned him.

"Relax man..." Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "But anyway...Hiccup, how are we going to do the thing?...We got a practice for the upcoming show in the city..." Fishlegs whispered.

"Sssh! What did we say! We talk about this outside of school or in texts..." Hiccup reminded him. Oh that's all he needed was the secret of their band getting out. This play marriage was going to be a real pain to do, and hide his dragon racing, and the band. And if Astrid had to come to his house, how was he going to explain his massive house? It was only 3 months in to senior year and he was dreading the rest of it. Could it get any worse? He wished he hadn't asked as suddenly he saw Astrid standing in front of him, she looked like she was going to murder someone. "U–uh, hey...As–Astrid..." Hiccup greeted her with a nervous smile. Astrid grabbed his arm and dragged him away angrily.

"Was nice knowing ya Hic!" Fishlegs called after him, Tuffnut shook his head. Astrid pulled Hiccup outside the main building and pushed him up against the brick wall with a finger pointed in his face.

"First. Let me start by saying, I hate this. Secondly, don't think you're in charge just because you're the smartest kid in school. And lastly, you do nothing without running it by me first! Is that clear, Borgeson?" Astrid stated.

"Okay! Jeeze. I got it..." Hiccup huffed rubbing his shoulder, that was going to bruise fast. Astrid took a breath and put her hand down now.

"Good. Give me your phone so I can put my number in it. You don't bother me unless its something to do with the project. I'll call you later after cheer practice and we'll figure this whole thing out." Astrid demanded holding out her hand for his phone. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her and too his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked the screen and handed it to her. Astrid took it and punched her number it, pressing the call button her's began to ring. She ended the call and handed it back to him.

"Make it after 9. I have to work tonight." Hiccup said putting his phone in his pocket again.

"Didn't I just tell you not to tell me what to do?" Astrid snapped at him. Hiccup was already annoyed with this attitude of hers.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do your highness. School project or not, I still have a life and tonight it calls for me working until 9. We're supposed to act like a couple who has been together for a few years. Would you want a boyfriend who sits on his rear all day or a boyfriend who works hard so you can have everything you want?" Hiccup asked her in a firm tone, her eyes softened a bit now.

"Okay fine, you're right..." Astrid huffed at him.

"We have to work together, Astrid. How about this, I'll shoot you a text on my break, it'll be around 5:30. We can meet up and talk about it. I get an hour off. Sound fair? I said I wouldn't take charge of everything, but you're going to have to ease up too." Hiccup told her.

"I can do that...Sorry I snapped at you. Having an off day..." Astrid mumbled slightly.

"It's only 8:40 in the morning..." Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, I had a bad night that killed my good mood for today." Astrid stated to him. The warning bell rang now. "I'll be waiting for your text...Bye." Astrid said as she went back inside the school now to go to class. Hiccup shook his head as he opened the door and went back inside and walked to class. He met up with Fishlegs and sat beside him with a heavy sigh.

"Damn, you lived?" Fishlegs asked.

"Shut it, Legs..." Hiccup mumbled to him. Fishlegs only snickered a bit as the next class began. The day seemed to carry on, every class was just more discussion about the project, Hiccup felt like his head was going to explode. He just wanted to get to work, then go home to sleep this off. Hiccup had to say though, he was proud of himself for not putting up with Astrid's bad mood. They were stuck working together for the rest of the year it seemed. It was only 7 months, he'd survive. He hoped. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup spent their lunch at school going over band plans, it was so loud in the room that no one would hear them anyway. Then it was back to class until the final bell rang, their final class teachers handed out video camera's and a tape to use, saying again if they needed more to let a teacher know. Hiccup couldn't move fast enough to his car and unlocked the door, he tossed his bag in the backseat and went to get in the driver's side when he over heard an argument.

Curiosity got the better of him as he looked over slightly to see Astrid arguing with Eret, she looked frustrated and upset. From what Hiccup could gather, Eret was upset with her because of the project and her having to work with himself. Great, now he was the reason for an argument. That wouldn't make things anymore awkward than they already were. He dared not ask if it could get worse, last time earned him a bruise on his shoulder. Hiccup started the car and headed out of the parking lot, he didn't want to be late for work which was still a 15 minute drive from the school. Hiccup put in a CD and kept driving, turning on to a side street to beat school traffic he saw Astrid again, she was walking on the side of the road with her backpack and holding her arms. Hiccup looked at the temperature on his dashboard, it was nearly 30 degrees outside. Now he silently cursed himself as he pulled up beside her and rolled down the window.

"Get in." Hiccup told her calmly, she looked at him now.

"N–no, I–I'm f–f–fine..." Astrid shivered out as another cold wind blew through, going against her.

"Astrid, get in the car. It's freezing outside, you'll get sick." Hiccup stated again.

"What do...y–you...c–care?" Astrid asked as she kept walking and Hiccup stopped the car now, moving the gear shift stick to park and getting out. He took off his sweater and stood in front of her.

"Because it's 30 degrees outside with 15 mile per hour winds and getting colder. Now please, get in damn car...Let me take you home." Hiccup told her holding out his sweater to her. "Come on, you're lips are blue and you're covered in goose bumps. You're only wearing your cheerleading outfit, you'll freeze out here and it will be dark in a half hour. Put this on, and get in the car. I'll take you home, Astrid." Hiccup said firmly. Astrid sighed as she took it and put the sweater on and then climbed in the passenger side of his car. Hiccup sighed in relief as he got back in the driver's side and closed the door, now turning up the heat.

"Don't think this means anything..." Astrid shivered still with her arms over her chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it. What happened to practice?" Hiccup asked as he switched the gear back to drive and pulled back into traffic and started driving.

"To cold and the gym was being used for basketball practice..." Astrid stated as she kept her eyes forward. "Didn't you have work?..." Astrid asked him now, her voice returning to normal as she got warmer.

"I still do but my boss will let me slide. Where do you live?" Hiccup asked her.

"On Shield Avenue...number 15." Astrid told him calmly. "You know where it is?" She asked now.

"Yeah, you don't live to far from me. I'm on Dragon Street number 13, few blocks away, maybe 6." Hiccup replied to her as he lifted his phone and pressed a button for the voice command. "Call Work." He stated clearly. _'Calling...Work.'_ The automated voice responded. It rang a few times before a happy voice answered.

"Boy, where are you!" Asked the man.

"Sorry. Giving someone a lift home so they don't freeze to death. I'll be 10 minutes late." Hiccup stated to him as his eyes peered at Astrid, she looked away out the window as Hiccup looked forward and took another turn.

"Take your time lad, it's slow anyway." The mad replied, a smile in his voice.

"Thanks, Gob. See ya soon." Hiccup said before hanging up and putting the phone down and returning his hand to the wheel and looking ahead.

"Gob?" Astrid asked.

"Family friend. Been working for him since I was like 13." Hiccup shrugged. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for the music playing on the stereo. "Thanks by the way...for the ride..." Astrid finally said as Hiccup turned on to her street and pulled up beside her house.

"Well you have my number now. If you need a ride, just call me. My phone is always on." Hiccup smiled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind...Well I'll uh...wait for your text then when you go on your break..." Astrid said as she opened the door and stepped out, she went to take off the sweater.

"Just give it back later. I don't need it right now. You're still cold. I'll text ya. And you're welcome." Hiccup replied to her. Astrid nodded as she closed his car door and walked up to her house and went inside. Hiccup turned the car around and headed to work thinking only that this day wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Cafe Talk

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

2; Café Talk.

As Hiccup reached his job, he parked in the back and turned off the car. He only picked up his cell phone and walked inside after locking the car. "There you are, Hiccup. I was startin to get worried." Said Gobber as he walked over and patted him on the back.

"Sorry boss. Some girl at school got in to a fight with her boyfriend and I guess he left without her. I took her home so she wouldn't freeze." Hiccup explained gently as he punched in and put on his mechanic suit. He lifted the clipboard and began looking over the orders they had to do. Selecting the one of the top of the list he put it down and got to work. Hiccup had earlier told Astrid he'd been working for his this family friend since he was 13, Hiccup knew almost as much as Gobber did about the business now. Hiccup could fix a car, he could build one if he honestly wanted too. He could also fix small household items, Gobber's shop was kind of an all around general fix it like store.

They fixed cars, watches, phones, and more. The hours ticked away for him, they always did at work. As 6pm rolled around on the clock, Gobber came in wiping the grease off his forehead and looked at Hiccup who was working on a watch battery, and fixing it's clasp. "Lad, working on the watch you forgot to check the time. Go take your lunch." Gobber reminded him. Hiccup looked up seeing it was 20 minutes past 5:30 now, he grabbed his phone and punched out for his lunch hour, then he pulled up Astrid's number and typed out a text message to her.

 _::On lunch, well dinner. Want to meet me at the burger café on the corner of Forest Dr. and River St.?::_ Hiccup pressed send and began walking down the street towards the café. It wasn't far for him, a 5 minute walk. Hiccup opened the door and went inside, he sat down at a booth by the window as his phone vibrated, he unlocked the screen and saw a reply from Astrid.

 _::B there in 10 mins. Mom droppin me off.::_ Hiccup read silently. He typed back a quick response of, ::See you soon. I'm sitting by the window.:: Hiccup hit send and put his phone down as the waitress came over with a bright smile holding her order pad with a pink pen.

"Welcome. My name is Alvina. Can I start you with something to drink?" Alvina asked softly.

"Ice coffee, please." Hiccup asked smiling.

"And how would you like it?" Alvina asked now.

"Light and sweet." Hiccup replied.

"Right. I'll get that right now for you." Alvina then walked off behind the counter. Hiccup sat back and checked his phone again. There was another text, this time from Fishlegs. _::Hic! What's up?::_ It read. Hiccup chuckled as he began to reply.

 _::Sittin at the café, Dinner break. You?::_ Hiccup typed back and pressed send. Hearing the bell on the door to the café he looked up and saw Astrid walk in, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a red top, long sleeved this time. Hiccup waved his hand to her to show her where he was. Astrid came over and sat down now just as the waitress returned with his ice coffee and place it on the table.

"My apologies, I should of asked if you had anyone joining you. Can I get you something drink miss?" Asked Alvina looking at her.

"Hot chocolate please." Astrid requested softly. Alvina nodded and headed off to get it quickly. "Did you walk here? I didn't see your car in the parking lot." Astrid asked him, least she was far more pleasant this time.

"I walked from work, its only 5 minutes. Glad you made it." Hiccup told her as he stirred his coffee and dropped the straw in taking a sip.

"I also didn't take you for a coffee guy." Astrid chuckled a bit.

"I had school from 7:30-2:15. Work from 2:30-9:00, then home to do homework, before I shower and go to sleep and do it all over again. I need coffee to function properly." Hiccup laughed slightly as Alvina returned with Astrid's hot chocolate, it even had some whipped cream and chocolate sauce drizzled on top.

"Thank you." Astrid said gently.

"My pleasure. Do we know what we're having this evening?" Alvina asked then raising her order pad again.

"Ladies first." Hiccup said motioning to Astrid. She blinked a bit.

"O–oh, I've never eaten hear before..." Astrid replied blushing a bit. "C–could I see a menu please?" Astrid asked, Alvina reached to the small stand beside her and handed Astrid a menu, she began to look at it instantly.

Hiccup smiled as he looked to Alvina now. "I'll do the medium bacon cheeseburger. Lettuce, cheese, mayo, ketchup please." Hiccup said.

"Fries?" Alvina asked him.

"Of course. Decide on what you want, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"Actually what you ordered sounds good. I'll have the same please." Astrid replied with a smile as she put the menu down. Hiccup blinked at her slightly as Alvina took the menu and smiled with a nod walking away. "What's that look for?" Astrid asked him now.

"You haven't seen the burgers here. I just figured as the cheer captain, you stuck to salads." Hiccup chuckled a bit as he drank more of his coffee.

"One burger isn't going to hurt me. Anyway...I met you here to talk about the project...so lets figure it out." Astrid stated as she pulled out her packet. Hiccup took his out of his back pocket and laid it out on the table. "Why do they even expect this of us...not everyone is going to just get married and crap after high school..." Astrid sighed looking over just the front page.

"I think its to test how we handle life after high school since that whole incident where people were making pregnancy pacts, and having kids in high school, then complaining school never prepared them for such. Happened a few years ago, then more and more people started doing it because they though it was cool." Hiccup sat back now.

"We shouldn't all have to suffer...But I guess in order to graduate, we have no choice." Astrid looked at him now. "I don't even know where to start..." Astrid mumbled a bit closing her eyes.

"Well it looks like we have to place ourselves in the mind set that we've been dating for a few years. The first phase of the project is proposal so safe to say, that my part is to plan a proposal and you're supposed to accept it. That has to be on camera and once that it accepted, we start planning a wedding I guess with the $3,000 budget." Hiccup stated.

"Then how does the wedding work? I mean..we're teenagers. Surely they aren't suggesting what we assume they are?" Astrid asked.

"Looks like once the engagement videos are in, the wedding planning starts. We have two months on it, whenever we finish that I guess a small ceremony gets held at either of our houses. It says we have to invite at least 10 people, and it has to be on camera. Then after that is when the teachers will start throwing random problems our way to see if we can handle it. Everything we do as a 'married couple' has to be documented on camera, to show we're working together." Hiccup explained.

"Ugh, this is way to much they expect of us..." Astrid sighed out heavily. "What are the rules? Like...we have to act married but how far does the acting have to go?..." Astrid asked now.

"Says here we can do whatever we want provided its not against school policy or the law. So my guess is, you can't kill each other, no sex, no pregnancy, nothing crazy. Says we can hold hands, kiss on the cheek, hug, dance, whatever we want. The more acting, the better the grade." Hiccup said.

"So basically...the more believable we make it, the better we do?" Astrid stated.

"That sums it up." Hiccup shrugged as their food was brought over to them by Alvina. "Thanks." Hiccup told her as she walked away again to take care of other tables.

"Seems easy enough but a lot of work. Makes sense why they gave us up until the last month of school. A 6 month project...well I'd say first we should figure out each other's schedules...so we can find times to meet up and do this..." Astrid stated as she pulled out a napkin and a pen from her purse and began writing it down. After 5 minutes, she slid it over to him. "That's my class and cheer schedule. I'm not working so I'm free usually after 5 every day. Unless I go to my boyfriend's or the mall with friends." Astrid told him.

"Right. I work 5 days a week. I'll let you know mine when I get back to work, didn't write it down yet. I'll text it to you every week I get it. Always different days. Um...so proposal is first so...I guess I'll start on that part..." Hiccup said as he ate one of his fries.

"You gonna tell me what you're doing?" Astrid asked him.

"I'm going to propose to you, obviously." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I mean, Hiccup and you know it." Astrid remarked to him.

"Oh you think I'm going to tell you what I'm doing? No way. Proposals are supposed to be a surprise..." Hiccup chuckled slightly. He checked his phone again, he still had 30 minutes of his break left.

"Yeah but...I have to know so we can meet up right?" Astrid argued.

"Astrid. Just eat your food and leave the proposal to me, kay?" Hiccup chuckled now as he started to eat his food. Astrid sighed as she started to eat as well. After a few minutes, Astrid looked at him again.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Astrid asked him, he looked up at her.

"Uh, what?" Hiccup asked a little confused.

"Look if we're supposed to be 'dating' by school standards, I figured we may as well get to know one another better..." Astrid said now. "So what kind of music do you like? Or...I mean, if you listen to any at all?" Astrid asked him.

"I don't really have a kind. I listen to a little of everything. Except opera." Hiccup replied as he got through half his burger, and all the fries, his coffee was gone too. "How about you?" Hiccup asked now.

"Same I guess. Do you have a favorite sport?" Astrid replied to him.

"Dragon racing." Hiccup answered.

"Cool, me too! Who is your favorite rider, mine is Fury. He's amazing." Astrid exclaimed, this was the first time Hiccup ever saw her so happy and excited. Of course Fury had to be her favorite, Fury was everyone's favorite. Hiccup sat back crossing his arms over his chest now.

"Of course, he's every teenage girl's dream guy. I don't see what's so great about him." Hiccup remarked closing his eyes.

"Oh my God, are you kidding!? He's rides a Night Fury, the fastest and rarest dragon around! He never loses a race! I'd kill to be able to go to one and meet him in person!" Astrid said happily, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Eh, not my cup of tea. I guess he's alright. Why not tell your boyfriend to take you?" Hiccup asked her, he noticed right away that Astrid's mood dropped.

"Can we just...not talk about him right now, I'm still mad at him for abandoning me at the school...And thank you again for taking me home." Astrid mumbled looking out the window.

"Sorry. And you're welcome." Hiccup told her.

"Its not your fault. He and I have been having a lot of issues lately and fighting." Astrid sighed. "Oh here's your sweater back..." She said handing him the folded clothing. Hiccup took it from her then heard his phone ding meaning he had 5 minutes to get back to work. Hiccup stood up as he pulled his wallet, then she took hers out as well but he put his hand out to stop her making her look up at him confused.

"It's on me. Don't worry about it." Hiccup told her and dropped a twenty on the table and picked up his phone.

"Oh, thank you. Is your break over already?" Astrid asked him.

"Yeah. You got someone coming to get you?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid checked her phone, there was a text there from her mom saying she got called into work and Astrid would have to get a ride from someone. And her phone was almost dead. Hiccup could see the battery dipping in to the red zone.

"I guess not. Its okay, I'll just sit here a while until my mom gets out of work..." Astrid told him.

"Are you sure?..." Hiccup asked her now, he never agreed with leaving alone, especially when she wouldn't have a way to contact someone. He felt very uneasy about it.

"Yeah I'm okay...Just text me when you get your schedule." Astrid told him.

"I will. See ya around Astrid." Hiccup told her as he walked away from the table and left the café. Astrid sighed as she watched him walk down the street. Hiccup got back to his job and began working. It was now 7pm, and he had two hours to go. Hiccup's eyes glanced towards the café and wondered if Astrid was still there, he picked up his phone and unlocked it. A text from Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. Hiccup ignored them for now and pulled up Astrid's name, sending a text to her. ::You still at the café?:: Hiccup pressed send and got back to work.

 _::Yeah. Trying to get a ride from a friend.::_ Came Astrid's reply across his screen. Hiccup sighed as he went to reply but Gobber came in and Hiccup hid his phone in his pocket. "Why don't you head home lad. You've done enough for today. See you on Thursday. Come in around 5." Gobber told him.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked him now. Gobber nodded and Hiccup jumped to his feet as he clocked out and headed to his car. He pulled out his phone again and went to reply to Astrid. _::Come outside. I'll be there in a minute.::_ He sent it and started his car then headed back to cafe. Astrid saw this text and looked outside seeing Hiccup pull up in his car, she got her purse and went outside. "Need a ride? Boss let me off an hour early because it's slow." Hiccup asked her. Astrid climbed in the passenger's side and closed the door. The sound of a phone beeping and powering down was heard, Astrid looked at hers and closed her eyes now. "Something wrong?" Hiccup asked her.

"My phone just died, and I realized I don't have the key to my house...My mom doesn't get off until midnight...My dad is away on business." Astrid stated to him.

"Its not a problem, Astrid. Why don't you come back to my house with me? I have a charger you can use and wait til your mom gets done with work." Hiccup offered to her.

"Go to your house? Its so late already and what about homework. I'll get kicked off the cheer squad if I fail anything else..." Astrid sighed.

"Astrid, we have the same classes. You can just look on with me. Or I can make a copy of the papers for you to do." Hiccup told her.

"Alright fine..." Astrid agreed. Hiccup nodded and turned around heading up the street towards his house. They arrived 20 minutes later and Hiccup pulled in to the gate, he saw the look on Astrid's face. "This is your house?!" She exclaimed. Hiccup sighed, of course...No one knew about his house or anything about him really except Fishlegs and Tuffnut. And he'd just completely let the fact slip his mind and brought Astrid to his house. Great. To late to turn back now.

Hiccup nodded as he opened his window and pressed the button on the speaker box. "Name and business?" Came a voice on the speaker. Hiccup chuckled. "Turn on the camera and see for yourself, Hakon..." Hiccup stated gently. "Oh! Master Hiccup, I'm so sorry sir. I'll open the gate straight away!" Said the voice. Hiccup looked over at Astrid now who had her blue eyes wide with shock. Hiccup drove in and parked his car, he shut it off and got out. Astrid got out and looked around in disbelief.

"I–I can't believe you live here! Wow Hiccup...you must be loaded!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup led her in through the garage door. Hiccup chuckled nervously as he closed the door and flipped the light on to see the maid there.

"Welcome home young master. Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No thanks. Astrid?" Hiccup offered her.

"I just...want to understand. Wow...Wait til everyone hears about this tomorrow." Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup's eyes widened as he whipped around and faced her.

"No! No...You can't tell anyone, Astrid...Please..." Hiccup asked her, she was slightly shocked at his response.

"What?...Why not? Hiccup this is huge! This is a big deal..." Astrid said smiling to him. This is what Hiccup had been afraid of, people only liking him for what he had. Hiccup sighed turning from her now and closing his eyes, Astrid's smile faded as she moved around to look at him now with a hand on his shoulder. "Alright Hiccup, tell me what the big deal is...Why don't you want people knowing about this?" Astrid asked softly.

"Come with me..." Hiccup told her quietly. Astrid nodded and followed him up the stairs and to a room off to the left. "Astrid...what I show you...You have to promise you will never say another word, to anyone." Hiccup told her in a serious tone. Astrid looked at him and nodded. "Say it..." Hiccup told her.

"I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone, Hiccup..." Astrid told him calmly. "I swear it." Astrid added. Hiccup sighed as he pulled a key out from under his shirt and unlocked the door opening it and bringing her inside.

"Ever heard of the wrestler Stoick the Vast?" Hiccup asked her now.

"Who hasn't? What does this have to do with anything?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup flipped on the light now and her eyes widened instantly as she saw the room, it was filled with trophies, pictures, and all sorts of other wrestling things. "Hiccup...what is all this...I don't understand?" Astrid asked looking around at everything.

"Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock is my father." Hiccup finally said, Astrid slowly turned her head and looked at him with utter shock.


	3. Hanging Out

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

 ***A/N: This chapter has mention of the song, "Play It Again" by Luke Brian. No lyrics, just that it's one of Hiccup and his friend's band songs. I'll be doing this throughout more chapters, just as a warning. No I don't own the rights to the songs, but I am going to use them in my story. :) ***

3; Hanging Out.

It was silent between the two of them after Hiccup stated that Stoick the Vast, the famous wrestler was his father. Astrid couldn't find her words. Hiccup hadn't planned on saying anything about it but when he offered to bring Astrid to his place for a while, he forgot she knew nothing about who he was. Up until 6 hours ago, she didn't even know he existed. And here he was telling her that he was the son of a world famous wrestler. Astrid was quiet for about 15 minutes trying to process it all. "Okay, wait just a second! Hold on...You're the son of...He's your father!? H–How?!" Astrid asked him quickly.

"Well gee Astrid...I'm pretty sure the Sex Ed and how babies are made class was 3 years ago..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, Hiccup! This is monumental! Why in Odin's name would you keep this a secret? Do you have any idea how popular you'd be if everyone knew about this..." Astrid told him now. Hiccup sighed as he turned off the light, shut the door, re-locked it then started walking down the hall towards another door and opened it. "Is that another room of something huge in your life that I have to keep a secret?" Astrid asked, Hiccup rolled his eyes and flipped the light on.

"No, this is just my bedroom so I can make you those copies..." Hiccup stated as he walked inside of the room and tossed his backpack on the bed. Astrid slowly walked in and looked around. There were so many posters of Fire Storm, the band he and his friends had. Since they wore different outfits, and kept their faces covered, no one knew who they were. Hiccup wasn't worried about this secret getting out, or his dragon racing one since Toothless was kept out in the stables and it was to dark for her to see that far back.

"Woah, you like Fire Storm?!" Astrid asked now seeing everything in his room.

"Well yeah, who doesn't?" Hiccup asked as he pulled the papers out of his bag.

"You didn't seem the type to like that kind of music is all. You have...a lot of secrets don't you?" Astrid asked him as she looked over at him now. Hiccup sighed, if only she knew just how many.

"You can sit down you know...you're gonna be here for a few hours until after midnight. It's only 8:45..." Hiccup said now as he moved to his computer and powered it on, then his printer/scanner/copier.

"So...Are you gonna tell me why this all this...is a secret?" Astrid asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed watching him. Hiccup signed in to his computer and had instant messages popping up like crazy from Fishlegs and Tuffnut wondering where he was. They were trying to ask him about the next practice and he was typing back as fast as he could that Astrid was over and to shut up. He closed down the windows and started copying the papers for her, waiting for that he turned in his chair and looked at her.

"It's a secret because I don't want what you did tonight, to happen to everyone else." Hiccup said firmly.

"What do you mean? I was shocked, its...incredible. But wait...your last name is Borgeson...Stoick's last name is Haddock...you can't be his son." Astrid asked softer now. "You can tell me, I swore I'd keep it a secret.." Astrid added to him with a smile now.

"Okay...I'll tell you. My father was a full time wrestler before I was born, then one day a match got out of control and the other wrestler threw a chair into the crowd. My father stopped it and saved a woman, who ended up becoming his wife and having me. I was born a Haddock...and then after my mother died when I was 7, my father went back to wrestling full time. We moved here and when we did...I asked him if we could just act like I wasn't his son, because I didn't want to be made popular over who I was the son of...I wanted people to like me for me, not for who I was related to, or how much money my family has, or any of that...I just wanted to be me, a normal teenager with a normal life so we made it so our family friend was my legal guardian and I took his last name. My father is always traveling so it made sense to put someone else in charge of me." Hiccup explained to her.

Astrid only listened to him, she felt bad in a way. "But Hiccup, you should be proud of who you are. All parts of you." Astrid told him. Hiccup handed her the papers now and sat back.

"I am proud of who I am but its just not what I want, Astrid. I don't want to be made popular over the fact my dad is a wrestler...Besides, I don't want that popularity. People always hanging around, wanting me to be the leader, or following my trends and what not. I just want an average life. Only Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and now you know about this...They have kept this secret for the last 10 years, Astrid...and I'm asking you to do the same. Don't tell anyone about this...Please." Hiccup asked her.

"Okay...I promise I won't tell anyone. If it counts for anything, I was shocked but it doesn't change how I see you. You're still Hiccup Haddock-Borgeson or whatever. Still a kid in school who I'm paired up with for the next 6-7 months. Being popular just means having more people around." Astrid stated taking the papers from him.

"You are one out of 4 who think that way. I don't want a lot of people in my life, less of a chance to be used or hurt. But enough about all this...tomorrow is a school day. Here's my charger for your phone, I'm sure your mom must be worried about you." Hiccup said unplugging the red wire from the wall and handing it to her, she took it with a smile and plugged her phone in.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I gave you so much attitude before...I just, this project is making my relationship worse and Eret and I fought about it earlier..that's why I was walking because he refused to drive me home." Astrid sighed looking down.

"I know. I was parked a few spots away when you two argued, I left to go to work and saw you walking. I figured it out on my own." Hiccup informed her calmly. Astrid gasped a bit but closed her eyes. "He's a jerk, Astrid and you deserve much better." Hiccup said.

"Its been like this for the last year...I have my suspicions he's been cheating on me but I guess...I don't know. I'm afraid to leave him." Astrid replied now. This got Hiccup curious, and even a little worried. "He doesn't hit me or anything but...his words are cold and harsh, always telling me that no one would want me, he's the best I'll ever get...It's stupid. I'm fine..." Astrid said, it seemed like she was trying to hold back from crying. As he was about to say something, Hiccup heard the instant message ding from his computer and looked over now. He groaned a bit and moved to the side motioning for Astrid to look at the screen, she got up and looked. "Really! He thinks I'm cheating on him!?" Astrid yelled suddenly. Hiccup winced a bit, she had a loud voice when she was mad.

"Want to call him or something?" Hiccup asked her.

"If I call from here, it'll just make it worse...But...you could. I can hide, you can tell him I'm not here? Please?" Astrid suggested with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Are you kidding me, he'll kick my ass if I talk to him!" Hiccup protested quickly. "Have you forgotten that I'm the loser? Loser and popular crowds don't mix, much less speak to one another..." Hiccup sighed.

"No he won't...Just tell him I came over to talk about the project and left with my mom to go out to dinner. In that time, I can charge my phone and when he asks where I am, I can say I was at the airport picking my dad up from his trip...It'll buy me time until tomorrow...Please Hiccup?...I'm keeping your secret for you...Just get him to go away..." Astrid pleaded softly. Hiccup sighed as he faced the computer.

"Fine. Go...stand by the door, the camera won't see you and be quiet..." Hiccup said as he pressed the camera button and it began to call Eret, Astrid's boyfriend.

"Yo! All of you ssh! Borgeson actually called me. Where's my girl?" Eret asked him in a mean tone.

"She isn't here." Hiccup answered simply.

"Liar, she said she was meeting up with you at 6 to talk about the damn project. Where is she?!" Eret asked again. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Look, you got some nerve messaging me, and assuming she's here cheating on you. For your information, she hates my guts. She was never here, we talked about the project at the café by my job, her mom came to get her and they went out for dinner. That's all I know. Why not call her phone or something instead of pester me. I just got out of work and I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Eret." Hiccup stated coldly. Astrid was listening, she didn't think Hiccup could get such a mean tone but she didn't blame him. Her boyfriend was harassing him.

"Are you getting an tude with me, Borgeson? I'll put you in your place so fast your mother will feel it...Oh that's right. Your mom's dead so I guess she won't feel anything." Eret smirked. That did it, no one talked about his mother.

"Hey ass-face. Shut that hole in your face before I fucking shut it for you. You keep my mother out of this or I'll put you in your place..." Hiccup growled a bit. Astrid's eyes widened, he was threatening him, threatening to kick his ass if he didn't stop.

"O–oh ho ho ho! What's this? Hiccup has a pair does he? You think you have what it takes to step to me?!" Eret said angrily now, clearly he didn't like being talked back to.

"I don't think I do. I know I do but I'd rather save you the trouble making a fool out of yourself in front of all your little friends." Hiccup remarked.

"Watch it, Borgeson...You're testing the limits of my patience." Eret said back.

"And you're making empty threats over a computer screen. You got something to say, I'll gladly tell you where I live and you can say it to my face that way I can knock you on your ass when you do. We both know you won't fight me because you'll get suspended from the Fight Club and that would just brake your wittle heart." Hiccup said with a fake pout. "Now screw off. Your girlfriend isn't here. Oh...And the next time you bring my mother in to anything...You will regret it." Hiccup warned in a cold tone as he pressed the 'call end' button before Eret could answer again. Hiccup pushed out of his chair and stood up angrily. Astrid walked over to him now and put her hand on his.

"I'm sorry about him...He had no right to talk about your mom, Hiccup. Thank you for not telling him where I was..." Astrid said softly to him.

"Don't worry about it...One day, he'll get what's coming to him..." Hiccup said in a low tone.

"I've never heard you get so defensive before, not gonna lie. It was kind of hot. How often do you see the victim stand up for themselves with no fear?" Astrid smiled at him. Hiccup blushed a little, Astrid pretty much just called him hot for standing up for himself.

"It was nothing, Astrid. Seriously, you should lose him. That really what you want to deal with the rest of your life? I mean come on, you're smarter than that, better than that. He doesn't even trust you, he accused you of cheating on him, with me." Hiccup stated sitting back down.

"I know...it's just hard because well its how the ranks go..." Astrid told him.

"Ranks? You want to talk about ranks? My dad is the wrestling champion, look where I live, Astrid. Like you said, I'd have instant popularity, with everyone always wanting to be around me. The girls, the parties, the everything. I could have it all in one phone call. But I don't, because I don't want it. I don't choose to have it be that way. This, you being with him is a choice..." Hiccup told her as he looked back at the screen, Eret was typing to him again. Hiccup sighed as he put his hands on the keyboard buttons and started typing as well. Hiccup was an extremely fast typer, Astrid was surprised. She watched Hiccup write the message to him. _**~Hey, douche bag let me save you some trouble. Let me ask ya something. Why would she hang with a loser like me? She thinks I'm invisible, trust me as soon as she found out we got paired she nearly broke my shoulder with the school building wall. We only met up to talk about the project. We met on my break at work, she wasn't even here. You're so concerned with her cheating on you, maybe you should look at yourself and make sure you don't suck. If your insecurities are that bad to think she'd cheat on someone like YOU with someone like ME, then you got some serious issues to address. Now fuck off and leave me alone.~**_ Hiccup sent it then turned off his messenger and laptop. He rubbed his temples now as Astrid pulled out a bottle of pain killers and handed him two with a water bottle that hadn't been used yet, he accepted it and took them.

"Being a woman, it helps to be prepared..." Astrid shrugged. "So it's only 9...what do you wanna do? Talk about the project more?" Astrid asked.

"Sure if you want." Hiccup replied.

"Cool, there's stuff I don't quite get anyway...So can we...listen to music while we talk about it?" Astrid asked him.

"You're a background music girl, aren't you?" Hiccup asked with a smile as he got up and reached for his phone and plugged it in to the docking station. "Fire Storm?" He asked scrolling through the music now.

"Please? Oh do you have their new song...Shit, I forget the name but I love the lyrics!" Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup only smiled now.

"Play It Again? Or Remind Me?" Hiccup asked her. Of course he knew them all, he did write them. Astrid arched a brow at him now.

"Play It Again? Is that one new? Huh, I follow their page on TunesPort and never saw that one. Do you have it, I wanna hear it!" Astrid asked him smiling wide now. Hiccup sighed in relief, Play It Again hadn't been released yet. Its debut was the upcoming show. Hiccup was going to need a lie to explain how he had it before everyone else did.

"It's their newest. But...you can't say anything because technically it hasn't been released yet. I only have it because my dad knows the band and sometimes I get to hear things early...It'll be released in about two weeks at the concert in the city. Are you...going?" Hiccup asked her.

"I want to so badly! But my mom didn't get the ticket in time..." Astrid's face fell, Hiccup leaned over to his night stand drawer and pulled out a ticket, and handed it to her. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Hic–Hiccup, I can't take this! Do you know how much they are worth!" Astrid exclaimed pushing it away but Hiccup pushed it back in to her hands.

"I can't get the night off work. So go on, don't let it go to waste. My dad can get them for me anytime as long as I keep my grades up, have a good time." Hiccup said to her with a smile. Out of nowhere, Astrid swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, she was almost crying.

"Oh my god, Hiccup...thank you so much. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said happily. Hiccup chuckled, it was good to see her happy. "Can I hear the song now?..." Astrid asked calming down a bit. Hiccup nodded as he scrolled through them and picked the one she wanted to hear. It started easy with light strums on an acoustic guitar, Astrid sat down on the edge of his bed listening to the soft tune. Hiccup was tapping his fingers along with it, Astrid watched him as the lyrics began to play. Astrid loved it, literally she was swaying to the music with a wide smile. It took everything Hiccup had not to start singing it, if he did then she would of figured it out to easily. The song was over 3 ½ minutes later and Astrid was laughing happily. "That was an amazing song! And thank you again for the ticket...I've never seen them live. And this is front row! Hiccup, are you sure?" Astrid asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Astrid. Seriously. Take it and have a good time." Hiccup laughed now.

"Even without all this, Hiccup...I think people would think you're awesome. I do. Guess I just needed to get to know you a little." Astrid smiled to him.

"Eh, don't go spreading that around. People might get the wrong idea." Hiccup chuckled to her as the next song began.

"I wouldn't care. You're cool and I'm having fun. I wish there were two tickets, I'd definitely take you with me. Eret hates Fire Storm, he hates that I love them." Astrid laughed.

"S–so, about the project before we get side-tracked?" Hiccup reminded her.

"R–right um...I'll get my packet." Astrid replied going over to her purse and pulling it out. Hiccup grabbed his and looked over it. "So...I get the marriage thing but what about living arrangements, balancing a check book and everything? We aren't getting real money right?" Astrid asked.

"Definitely not. Looks like when we start the 'marriage', its assumed we were living apart beforehand, and both have jobs. I assume that is the math portion of this project. We have to select the job we want, figure out minimum wage there, average hours and what not. Then for the arrangements...I guess we have to make it seem like we're existing in one space? I'll check tomorrow." Hiccup said to her.

"So what kinds of things do you think they can throw our way to deal with?" Astrid asked setting the packet in her lap.

"Average stuff. Losing a job, possible eviction, pregnancy even?" Hiccup started listing things off.

"So question...where are we filming our so called place of residence? If you use your house then people will see it and your secret could be let out?" Astrid asked him now.

"There's an in-law unit off to the side of this house. We'll use that. It's a two bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, basement, small attic space. I can wire the camera's to be set on remote control and each time we go to do the project parts where we act, I can flip them on." Hiccup told her.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Astrid asked.

"Doesn't say we can't. Said anything we want as long as its not illegal..." Hiccup stated reading over the next page. "So what job would you want most?" Hiccup asked her now.

"I don't know...never gave it much thought." Astrid shrugged slightly.

"If you could have any job you wanted, what would it be?" Hiccup asked smiling. Astrid began to think now.

"Training dragons." Astrid smiled wide now, it took Hiccup a little by surprise.

"Really? I didn't see you as the type." Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah. I love them...I–I have one at home. A female Terrible Terror...she's red and pink with a little yellow." Astrid said as she started flipping through her phone which had finally powered on and showed him a picture. "I named her Pinky because when I got her she was so tiny." Astrid smiled now. Hiccup looked with a nod as he gave a whistle with his fingers and a small yellow and two different shades of green Terror charged in to the room and tackled him, licking his cheek. He laughed as it settled in his lap. "Oh my god, its adorable!" Astrid said reaching her hand forward slowly.

"This is Sharpshot. I rescued him..." Hiccup said as Sharpshot pressed his nose to Astrid's hand and then licked it, she giggled.

"He's precious...Hehe, I think he likes me." Astrid said as Sharpshot jumped on her lap and curled up comfortably there.

"Seems too." Hiccup smiled at her. Suddenly Astrid's phone rang and she looked at the screen with a sigh, she put her finger to her lips and Hiccup knew who it was, he lowered the music and nodded to her.

"Hey babe." Astrid greeted gently, she put it on speaker phone now.

 _"Where the hell have you been! I've been calling for hours!"_ Eret yelled out, Astrid winced a bit.

"I told you I had to meet up with my partner. My phone died, I just got it back on the charger..." Astrid lied quickly although she hated to do it.

 _"Were you at his place? Was he a good fuck?"_ Eret scoffed, Astrid glared at the phone now.

"How dare you! I would never cheat on you, Eret! We met in a public place for an hour! My mom came to get me and we went to dinner, now we're heading to the airport because my dad is flying in tonight." Astrid said angrily.

 _"Well your partner is going to be beaten for how he talked to me!"_ Eret scolded, as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You sent him a message?!" Astrid sighed.

 _"You weren't answering your phone!"_ Eret stated.

"It was dead! Besides, if I don't fuck you, why would I fuck him? I told you, I'm not in to sex. Why the hell can't you respect that!" Astrid yelled at him. This took Hiccup by surprise, and made him rather uncomfortable. He got up, getting his phone and motioned to the door, mouthing he was going to step outside for now. Hiccup opened the door and walked in to the hallway with a sigh.

"Well that was awkward..." He said as he called Fishlegs after noticing there was a missed call from him. "Hey Legs, sorry I missed ya." Hiccup said quickly after he answered.

 _"No prob, let me get Tuff in, he's on the other line."_ Fishlegs said, there was a click and the call connected to a three-way. _"Yo who is yelling on your side, Hic?"_ Fishlegs asked.

"Its Astrid, long story. Tell ya later. Anyway...what's going on guys?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Bored. So wait, she's actually at your house right now?!"_ Tuffnut replied.

"Yes, Tuff." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _"Details!"_ Fishlegs demanded with a laugh. _"And I thought you didn't want anyone knowing about where you live?"_

"Later! And her mom had to work after we met up at the café, I wasn't thinking when I offered her my place to stay until her mom got off at midnight. Don't worry, she's gonna keep it a secret. I made her promise, like I did with you. Ugh...and as for practice...tomorrow. I have it off from work." Hiccup told them.

 _"Alright. Your house as usual?"_ Tuffnut asked.

"You know a bigger place where parents aren't around and a sound proof basement?" Hiccup questioned.

 _"No, good point..."_ Fishlegs chuckled. Hiccup took the phone down listening to Astrid continue to fight with Eret over the phone.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow. I got homework to finish..." Hiccup told them.

 _"See ya tomorrow, Hic."_ Fishlegs said.

 _"Bye, Hiccup!"_ Tuffnut called before Hiccup hung up and continued down the hall to the stairs and went in to the kitchen to get a soda for himself, he cracked it open and sipped it off the top. He was eating a piece of pie when Astrid came down the stairs sniffling a bit. Was she crying? Must of been a bad fight. Hiccup saw her walk in and move towards him.

"You don't have to pretend like you didn't hear all that..." Astrid said sadly. Hiccup went to the freezer and got her a small ice cream bar.

"I hear it helps." Hiccup winked as she smiled a bit and opened the wrapper.

"You're a pretty easy going guy, Hiccup. I like that about you." Astrid said taking a bite.

"Why be complicated? So when's he going to beat me?" Hiccup asked her taking another bite of his pie.

"He won't. But...my mom is home now, do you mind giving me a lift?" Astrid asked him softly.

"Nah. Got your stuff?" Hiccup asked as he reached for his keys on the hook and put his wallet in his pocket. Astrid held up her purse with a nod. "Let me finish my pie and we'll go." Hiccup smiled at her and continued to eat.

"Looks good, what kind?" Astrid asked him.

"Lemon." Hiccup replied as he put a small bite on his spoon with whip cream and held it out to her. "Want to try?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh no...That's okay!" Astrid said quickly.

"Come on. I won't get ya sick, I promise." Hiccup offered again. Astrid sighed as she leaned forward and took the bite from him, her eyes lit up.

"Oh Thor that is good!" Astrid gleamed.

"Homemade by yours truly mi'lady." Hiccup told her.

"By you?!" Astrid asked now. Hiccup nodded. "I need that recipe..." Astrid said as she took another bite of her ice cream. Hiccup smiled as he finished and cleaned the plate and spoon, resting them in the strainer to dry.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked her, she nodded and followed him outside and got in the car, he got in and started it up. As they were driving, Astrid kept looking at her phone now, Hiccup could tell she was remembering the fight with Eret. "You don't have to deal with him, Astrid. You'd be a lot happier." Hiccup said.

"I–I am happy..." Astrid said quickly.

"No you're not. Its in your eyes...You don't have to be afraid of him. You won't be alone if you leave him." Hiccup told her as he pulled on her street.

"Yeah I would..." Astrid sighed finally. Hiccup stopped at her house and parked the car.

"No you wouldn't. Because you're a beautiful, smart girl and you know you can do way better than sir jackass. If anything...he's the one who would lose." Hiccup told her softly. Astrid smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Hiccup." Astrid said as she climbed out of the car. "Friends?" She asked him.

"Friends, Astrid. Good night." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded.

"Night Hiccup." Astrid replied as she closed his door and she walked in to her house smiling. Hiccup returned home, he did his homework and finished it by 11:30, he took a quick shower then finally went to bed after making sure his phone wasn't on silent and set to get up at 6:30am.


	4. Morning Surprise

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

3; Hanging Out.

It had been almost two weeks since that night between Hiccup and Astrid, they were staying in contact more with texting and messages. Hiccup was still working on his 'proposal' to Astrid and just about had it figured out until he remembered he had a race coming up on Friday but it didn't stop there, the whole senior class was taking a field trip to the track. Hiccup had to get out of it and he only knew one way. Call out sick. No one would know it was him with his gear on so he wasn't worried about being found out, but he still hated lying to Astrid. Another big event was the concert, that was on Saturday. He had to come up with an excuse for that but he settled on work like he'd originally told her was why he couldn't go. Hiccup was sitting at home, it was a Wednesday night and he was doing his homework. He'd wired the in law unit beside the house and everything was set up, he had to get Astrid to come over so he could do the proposal before the race since the tape was due on Friday before school was over.

Hiccup and her were supposed to meet up tonight but he didn't know where she was, last he heard she was at Eret's but that was 3 hours ago. He had his music playing, singing along to it as he finished up homework and put everything away and started to clean things up, he checked his phone. It was now 10:30pm, he looked at his calender where the deadline was circled for the proposal, he only had two days left. _'Come on, Astrid...where are you?...'_ Hiccup thought as he opened his phone and checked the texts again, still nothing from her. Truthfully he was beginning to get worried. Did he go look for her? Start asking around? No, he couldn't. She wasn't his girlfriend, it would look weird if he stated asking around for her, she probably just lost track of time. Suddenly, His phone started ringing. Glancing at the screen he saw that it was Astrid! He fumbled a bit, almost dropping it but caught it then answered it and put it his ear. "There you are!..." Hiccup stated quickly. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago." He sighed calming down now.

 _"I–I'm sorry...Um...Hi–Hiccup...D-do you think...you ca–can you come...pi-pick me up?..."_ Astrid asked him in a scared, shivering tone. Something was wrong. Hiccup grabbed his wallet and keys, slipping his shoes on and running out of his room, down the stairs.

"Where are you? What happened?" Hiccup asked quickly.

 _"I–I'm fine...ju–just cold, and alone..."_ Astrid replied.

"Where are you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he jumped in his car and turned it on.

 _"I–I don't know...Downtown I think..."_ Astrid told him quietly.

"Don't move...I'll find you. Do not get off the phone..." Hiccup told her as he plugged his phone in to the car jack, he pressed a button and his gps turned on. On the screen, it read _'locating cell phone call tower.'_ Then, _'Towers found. Location added to destination.'_ Hiccup pressed another button and the directions to Astrid's location came up. "I will be there in 15 minutes. Keep talking to me, don't make it obvious you're alone." Hiccup told her.

 _"O–okay...Um...H–how's your night?"_ Astrid asked him trying to stay calmly. Really, she had to ask that of all questions.

"I'm fine, you?" Hiccup replied as he started driving, following the directions his gps gave him.

 _"I'm g–good, tired, upset..."_ Astrid said. Hiccup heard her tone, it sounded like she was crying. Hiccup didn't like this, it wasn't like Astrid to call him so late and ask him to come get her, why didn't she know where she was?

"It's okay, I'll be there soon. I'm going as fast as I can..." Hiccup said gently. They talked about random things for 10 minutes before he pulled on the side of the rode and saw her sitting against a brick building. She had no coat, wearing her cheer leading outfit, and tears falling from her eyes as she was by herself. Hiccup ran out of the car and to her side, kneeling next to her. As soon as he was close, Astrid cried against him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her comfortingly waiting for her to calm down. "Ssh...its okay...Come on...Lets get you home." Hiccup said softly as he helped her to her feet and brought her to the car, and she sat on the passenger's side putting her seat belt on with shaky hands. Hiccup got in the drivers side and cranked the heat up and turned his gps off. Hiccup turned the car around and started heading back to uptown, the ride was quiet for a while. "Astrid...what happened?" Hiccup asked her.

"I was at Eret's, things were fine...then we started to make out. He got...a little to touchy and I asked him to stop...he wouldn't until I pushed him off me. He kept asking if we could have sex...I told him I didn't want to because I wasn't ready. I noticed the time and said I wanted to go home...we got in the car and I guess...I fell asleep. When I woke up we were in that weird part of town, he pushed me out of the car...told me...he hoped this would get me ready and broken in for him and then he drove off. Th–that's when I called you..." Astrid said softly. Coming to a stop sign, Hiccup whipped his head towards her.

"So he left you alone in the worst part of town, with no coat and in your cheer leading outfit hoping you'd get..raped so you'd be...broken in for him?!" Hiccup yelled angrily. Astrid nodded softly to him. Hiccup looked ahead again as he pressed the gas peddle, "Did anyone approach you, how long were you alone, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"Maybe 30 minutes and no...people walked by and looked at me but kept going...I always made it look like I was on my phone texting or something...I was so scared, Hiccup...I–I can't believe he left me there...Y–you were right about him..." Astrid cried lightly looking down and crying in to her hands.

"Call your mom, let her know I'm bringing you home..." Hiccup said to her.

"I can't...Mom and dad are both away for two weeks..." Astrid sniffled a bit.

"Then you're staying with me until they get back and I won't hear any arguments, Astrid." Hiccup said firmly.

"B–but...won't people talk?" Astrid asked him a little shocked.

"Ask me if I care right now. We'll stop at your house so you can get some clothes, and whatever else you need. I have plenty of extra room." Hiccup said as he reached her house and got out of the car with her. "Consider me your personal body guard for the next two weeks...And yes, I'm going in with you." Hiccup said walking beside her up to the main door.

"Y–you don't have to do this for me, Hiccup...Really, I've stayed alone before." Astrid said as she opened the door and walked in flipping on a light.

"Not when your boyfriend does something like this...A boyfriend protects his girl, he would never purposely put her in harms away...I don't want you alone, Astrid. Odin forbid he decides to come looking for you there..." Hiccup told her as he followed her inside her house, she went upstairs and started packing her bag and other things she would need. Hiccup watched as she started taking down pictures of her and Eret, throwing them away. "I'm assuming you are leaving him?" Hiccup asked.

"You're right...a boyfriend wouldn't do this to someone they claimed to love." Astrid packed her laptop and chargers. Hiccup noticed a bruise on her arm.

"Did he do that to you..." Hiccup asked pointing to it.

"When he grabbed me and shoved me out of his car..." Astrid sighed looking down.

"Where does he live?" Hiccup asked now.

"On Trapper Way...Maybe 10 minutes from here." Astrid said then saw Hiccup tighten his hand to a fist, "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Something I should of a long time ago..." Hiccup said as he helped Astrid with her bags, she locked the door and walked behind Hiccup to his car where he put her bags in the backseat and they both got in the car. Hiccup started it again and headed towards Eret's house. 10 minutes later, Hiccup pulled up and got out of the car. "Stay here..." Hiccup told her.

"Wait...Hiccup, don't do this!" Astrid pleaded him.

"No, Astrid. Stop defending him...What he did could of had a far worse outcome..." Hiccup said firmly. "Now stay in the car..." Hiccup said as he closed his door and walked up to Eret's door, he was having a party obviously. Hiccup banged on the door and waited for an answer, Snotlout answered it. Hiccup could already see people turning down the music and stopping what they were doing to watch and wonder why he was there.

"Uh this was invite only Borgeson..." Snotlout laughed.

"Fuck off, Snotlout. Where's Eret?" Hiccup stated.

"Around." Snotlout replied.

"Get him now." Hiccup ordered.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't...?" Snotlout laughed out now, Hiccup curled his hand to a fist and punched Snotlout in the face sending him back and on his ass.

"That's what I'll do. ERET! I'm calling your ass out!" Hiccup said in a cold voice. The music stopped now as everyone looked at Snotlout on the ground with a bloody nose trying to figure out what just happened, their eyes trailed to Hiccup now. Eret came down the stairs and stood before Hiccup.

"Callin me out? Don't make me laugh. She ain't here, Borgeson. Get lost." Eret said.

"Oh I know she isn't. She's in my car, because you left her alone in the worst part of town because she wouldn't sleep with you!" Hiccup yelled at him. Eret smirked now crossing his arms over his chest.

"Typical slut. I knew she'd call you, her backup boyfriend. Whatever, but I gotta know...Did she get what she deserved?...Did she get broken in for me?" Eret laughed out. Hiccup cracked his knuckles as he grabbed Eret by the collar and threw him outside on his back. People swarmed outside to watch now, Eret got up as Hiccup approached him angrily. "You're gonna regret that!" Eret and Hiccup fought for maybe 3 minutes before Hiccup got the upper hand by kneeing Eret in the balls making him fall over. "That was a cheap shot..."

"The only thing I regret was not kicking your ass sooner. You're the one who is going to get what he deserves..." Hiccup said, Eret laughed again and went to punch him but Hiccup ducked and elbowed him in the gut making him gasp, then elbowed him under the chin, crouched and swept his leg to make him fall back but before hitting the ground Hiccup round house kicked him on the side of the face. Everyone gasped beginning to whisper as Hiccup stood next to Eret and lifted him by his collar with a fist ready. "You're going to stay away from her. Understand me?" Hiccup warned.

"Psh, and if I don't? She is my girlfriend after all." Eret chuckled.

"No, I'm not." Astrid said breaking through the crowd now.

"Astrid, I said to stay in the car..." Hiccup said glaring at Eret still.

"I know...But I wanted to make sure he knew from me that it's over." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw come on babe...I was going to come get you..." Eret said with a smile.

"Don't _'come on babe'_ me. It's over, Eret. I'm done. We're through." Astrid hissed out angrily.

"This is your fault! You turned her against me!" Eret snapped but Hiccup punched him again, this time making his lip bleed.

"It's not his fault you're an asshole who doesn't know when to stop. I told you I didn't want to sleep with you! I said I wasn't ready but instead of being understanding and respectful...You pushed me out of your car and left me to get raped, killed, or Thor only knows what else! It's almost 11:15 at night and Hiccup is the one who answered on the first ring, he didn't even ask why he just asked where I was and came to get me. He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Astrid yelled now as she looked Hiccup softly. "Hiccup...can we go?...I just want to leave..." Astrid asked him now. Hiccup looked back at Eret angrily.

"This is your only warning. Stay away from her you son of a bitch...Or its you who will regret it." Hiccup said as he threw him back to the ground and stepped over him walking over to Astrid and put his arms around her shoulder's and led her back to his car.

"Keep running your mouth mama's boy...You don't have what it takes to beat me because you're weak, just like your mom was, that's why she died!" Eret laughed. Hiccup froze now.

"Astrid. Get in the car..." Hiccup said, his tone was vary dark now. A few people backed up as Hiccup walked back towards Eret with a an almost murderous look on his face. Eret hadn't noticed him when Hiccup came up behind and forced him in to a headlock. Eret cried out as Hiccup pushed him to the ground. "Weak am I? Seems like I'm over powering a boy twice my size..." Hiccup spat out angrily. Astrid watched in shock, she'd never seen such a look of hate before. "I told you if you brought my mother into again you'd get put in your place...Take back what you said, now." Hiccup warned.

"Okay..." He wheezed out, "Okay, I take it back! Just let me go!" Eret begged. Hiccup let go and kicked him face first into the ground which forced him to go unconscious. Hiccup walked away from him and back to his car, Astrid was already inside. Hiccup drove off to his house now, he didn't say a word the entire time.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Hiccup..." Astrid finally said as they neared Hiccup's street.

"That bastard had it coming..." Hiccup grumbled out as he turned the wheel in to his driveway and parked in the garage.

"Is your dad going to be okay with you having me here?..." Astrid asked.

"He's never home more than twice a month, maybe." Hiccup said as he picked up Astrid's small suitcase, and she took her laptop bag then they entered the house. "I'll text him tomorrow morning." Hiccup said as he walked up the stairs and to a guest room. He opened the door and flipped on the light. Inside was a small desk, shelves, a bed, closet, dresser, and two night stands. "You can use this room while you're here. You know where my room is if you need anything, Astrid..." Hiccup told her.

"Wait...Are you okay? You got hit a few times in that fight..." Astrid asked softly.

"I'm fine...Nothing I can't handle...It's late and we have school tomorrow..." Hiccup gave a soft smile.

"Okay...Night Hiccup..." Astrid said to him. Hiccup left the room with a nod.

"Night Astrid." Hiccup replied as Astrid closed the door to her new room and sat on the bed looking around. She kicked off her shoes and laid down falling asleep instantly. Once Hiccup was in his room he didn't go to sleep, he staring at a picture of his mom, dad, and him. "I'm sorry mom...I know you wouldn't be to proud to hear your son is starting fights...But I just couldn't deal with it anymore...I won't do it again...unless I have too." Hiccup said quietly as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

~Friday~

This day was going to be hell for him. Today was the due date for the proposal video, but it was also the class field trip to the dragon race, which he happened to be racing in. It was 6am when his alarm went off and he forced himself out of bed tiredly. He hadn't slept well but he had to get up, he had to get the proposal done so Astrid could take it with her to school and once she left Hiccup could get ready for the dragon race. Hiccup made a quick breakfast and put it on a tray. He used the remote in his pocket to flip on the camera to record everything. Hiccup was hiding as Astrid came out of her room and went to the kitchen. "Hiccup?" Astrid called out not seeing him down there like she had the last two mornings. Astrid's eyes fell on the breakfast before her. Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and some orange juice with a single pink carnation in a small vase sitting beside a card. She picked it up and started to read it out loud.

 _'Good morning mi'lady. I hope you slept well. This breakfast is for you because you know it's the meal that will get your day going. Don't worry about there not being enough for both of us, all I need to start my day is to see your beautiful face. Eat up and then meet me in the living room. Love Always, Hiccup.'_ Astrid smiled with a small blush as she began to eat, 15 minutes later she was done and cleared her plate off placing it in the sink. As soon as Hiccup heard it, he raced to position making sure the camera would see it all. Astrid came walking in and saw him standing in the middle of the room. "Hiccup, what's all this?" Astrid asked softly walking up to him.

"Hey pretty girl, you know I love you. Can't stop, thinking about you. Always and forever you and I will be together. The love I have for you, until I die, I will treasure. Every minute, every hour I can't stop thinking about you. My days won't be complete without a smile from you. Hold my hand," Hiccup took her hand in his, "Understand you're the light of my life. You're my girl, my friend, that's why I want you to be my wife?" Hiccup sang to her. He didn't use his band voice, as he said the last line he pulled out a small red heart shaped box and opened it while on one knee.

"Hic–Hiccup?..." Astrid asked with a hand over her heart as tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Hiccup asked gently, lovingly.

"Oh my God...yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Astrid cried as Hiccup got to his feet and hugged her tightly, Hiccup pulled out the small ring and put it on her finger. It was a cheapy ring, since this was only for the sake of the project. It was silver, with a heart on top in plastic diamonds. Hiccup smiled as she stared in to his eyes before leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you." Astrid whispered to him with her forehead pressed to his now.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied as he took out the remote from his pocket that the camera couldn't see and stopped the recording. "Whew, that was fun..." Hiccup breathed out now.

"Wait a sec..Hiccup...you're warm?" Astrid said putting her hand to Hiccup's forehead now. "I think you're getting sick..." Astrid frowned.

"Yeah...I felt like crap all night..." Hiccup said trying to smile at her.

"Well you think you can go to school?" Astrid asked him.

"No way...I could barely get out of bed this morning but I knew we had to do this...You'll have to take it in with you..." Hiccup said to her.

"I'll stay home with you." Astrid offered as she led him back to his room. Once Hiccup got in bed, she covered him up.

"No, you'll miss the dragon race...You've been dying to go. I'll watch it from here. Go on, you have to turn the tape in." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Okay...You'll be alright? I'll text you between classes..." Astrid told him.

"The camera isn't rolling, you don't have to act like my girlfriend right now..." Hiccup reminded her.

"You're still my friend and I'm still going to worry about your well being." Astrid laughed as she looked at the clock.

"Go, Astrid...You have an hour to get ready." Hiccup told her. She nodded and left the room, Hiccup pretended to be asleep as the hour passed, Astrid came in once more time to say goodbye and get his keys from him since she'd be driving herself to school now. She kissed his forehead and left the room. Hiccup waited until he heard the car start and pull away before getting up and quickly dressing himself in his gear, then he raced out to the stables where his dragon happily awaited for him. "Hey buddy! I know I'm sorry I haven't flow you much but with her here, she's always around me. Can't risk anyone finding out our little secret right?" Hiccup asked him getting his saddle on. Toothless warbled happily licking Hiccup's face. After an hour, Hiccup put on his mask and climbed on Toothless's back and they took to the sky. "Alright bud, lets stretch your wings before the race in two hours!" Hiccup said, Toothless let out a roar and they zoomed off.


	5. Dragon Racing

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

5; Dragon Racing.

Astrid had made it to school on her own, she parked in Hiccup's spot and got out of the car after turning it off. Astrid wasted no time as she entered the school and went to the first class, turned the tape in to Mr. Bludvist and took her seat. Astrid sighed as she pulled out her phone to text Hiccup, _::Hey, how are you feeling? Handed the tape in.::_ Astrid pressed send as she closed her eyes, there was still another 10 minutes until class started. Mr. Bludvist walked over to her with his grade book and sat in the seat beside her. "No Hiccup today?" He asked.

"No sir, he wasn't feeling good and decided to stay home." Astrid replied softly looking at him.

"Shame. Its rare he misses school, especially when there's a field trip. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your grade." Mr. Bludvist stated. "Not doing as well as you were last year. If you fail one more assignment, Astrid, I will have to tell your coach and you will be removed as cheer captain." He added. Astrid sighed now.

"Tell him now. I'm planning on quitting anyway..." Astrid stated.

"But you love cheer squad. There are ways to bring up your grade." Mr. Bludvist stated to her.

"I don't love it as much as I used too. It's...taking up my time I could be using to study sir." Astrid lied quickly. It wasn't because of that she was quitting, it was because she didn't want to be anywhere near Eret. The break up was hurting her, she had loved him but what he did was unacceptable and downright scary, and if Hiccup hadn't come to get her that night, far worse could of happened. Astrid didn't want to see him, be near him, anything unless she absolutely had too.

"Well, I was thinking of assigning to a tutor...I have a few you could choose from but I think your best option would be Hiccup, he's already in all of your classes. He's top of his class and you two are already paired up for the project. What do you say? You two would get extra time at the end of class to go to the library, in one of the meeting rooms and work in peace." Mr. Bludvist offered to her.

"Sure..." Astrid replied finally.

"Good, I'll let your other teachers know. On Monday, we'll be viewing all the tapes of the proposals. I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing your's and Hiccup's." Mr. Bludvist smiled as he got up and walked back to his desk as more students began to come in to the classroom. Astrid checked her phone again, getting ready to send another text to Hiccup. _::So...I guess you're my new tutor. Teacher said my grades are bad...Hope you're alright.::_ Astrid put her phone back in her pocket as class began, they wouldn't be leaving for the race until 9:30, and it didn't start until 10.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

They'd reached the track for a few practice laps when Hiccup checked his phone, seeing two from Astrid, 1 from Fishlegs, and 1 from his father, that was random. He checked the one from his father first, **'Good luck in the race today son. I'll be watching from here. Love, Dad.'** Hiccup read to himself, chuckling as he did. Hiccup typed back a quick reply. _::Thanks dad. Miss you, hope you come home for a visit soon. So much to tell you. -Hiccup::_ Hiccup pressed send and moved on to the one from Fishlegs. **'Dude! Where are you? Don't tell me your ditching, the race is today!'** Hiccup laughed a little, Toothless crooned softly as Hiccup rubbed his head. _::Sorry man, came down with something. Stuck in bed all day, let me know how it goes.::_ Hiccup sent it off and moved to the two from Astrid. He smiled, was she worried about him? He was worried about her being there alone. _::If that ass-hat Eret gives you any trouble, call me. I'll come down, sick or not. Good thing you're staying with me, tutoring shouldn't be so hard and yes, I'm okay. Just laying in bed with Sharpshot. Have fun at the race!::_ Hiccup replied as he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket, zipping it shut so it wouldn't fall.

The person who handled all the race aspects came over to talk to them about the race. "Alright racers! I've come up with some new ideas. Today we'll have a class here from Berk High, they will be making up a majority of the crowd." The man said.

"You already told us this in the e-mail, Sven." One of the other racer's sighed.

"Ah, but today after the race, we'll be calling a ticket number and whoever has that ticket will get to have their picture taken with today's winner, an autograph, and a ride on the dragon." Sven chuckled. Hiccup rolled his eyes, sure make it harder for him to keep his identity a secret. Sven walked away and Hiccup knelt beside Toothless and scratched under his chin making him coo happily.

"Alright bud, lets check on the tail. The new parts came in." Hiccup told him. Toothless warbled with a screech of delight as Hiccup began adjusting his tail and putting the new parts on the saddle. Toothless had crashed in to his yard 6 years ago and his left tail fin was torn off. Hiccup got close to him and they became friends instantly, Hiccup even built him a new tail fin and that is how he started in dragon racing because he controlled the tail so Toothless could fly. Before every race, Hiccup made sure the tail was all set to go. Hiccup looked to the clock, it was almost 9:30. Hearing the sound of a bus he looked to the parking lot and sure enough there were 4 busses from Berk high there.

Hiccup mounted on Toothless, "Lets take a few practice laps bud..." Hiccup told him. Toothless gave a roar and sped off in to the air. The students from Berk watched in awe.

"Wow, he's so fast!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she stood with Heather and Astrid.

"Man, Hiccup would of loved this...I wonder if he replied to me yet..." Astrid said pulling out her phone, sure enough his name was on her screen. She smiled and opened it as they were moving to the stands and read it over. She giggled reading that Hiccup called Eret an ass-hat. She put her phone away and sat down in her seat to watch Fury practice. From the sky, Hiccup saw her and smiled under his mask as they landed.

"Since when do you care what that loser thinks!" Heather remarked.

"He's not a loser, he's a good guy..." Astrid replied calmly.

"That dork is going to get what's coming to him for what he did to me..." Eret remarked as he sat near Astrid, she got up and scooted away, he tried again.

"Will you leave me alone!" Astrid yelled, this got Hiccup's attention as he watched from the track. "You can't touch Hiccup, he kicked your butt in 15 minutes flat at your own house after what you did to me." Astrid reminded him as she moved up beside Fishlegs and Tuffnut now. Hiccup sighed under the mask, Eret never learned did he? "Stay away from me or I'll tell your coach what you did..." Astrid warned angrily. The speaker system sounded as Sven's voice was heard clearing his throat.

"Welcome to Dragon Racing, folks! We got a special treat for one lucky person today! After the race, we will be picking a number and if your number gets read off your ticket then you will be getting an autograph, a picture, and a ride with the winner of today's race on their dragon! So sit back and enjoy. We'll be starting soon!" The announcer said, the speaker clicked off.

"Wow, that'd be so cool. Whoever wins gets all that stuff with Fury!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Psh, you don't know he'll win..." Eret said with a grin.

"Fury has never lost a race and he's the only one who rides a Night Fury... ya know?...The fastest dragon around." Astrid remarked. The clock chimed 10 as the racers got ready. "Yes, its starting!" Astrid smiled.

"Ready for this Toothless...Just like we practiced bud..." Hiccup whispered to him. Toothless nodded as he got ready to launch.

"Alright racers! Today will be 10 times around the track and all its obstacles. First one to cross the finish line wins!" The announcer said.

"Psh...Easy." Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"And the dragons will be blindfolded!" The announcer added, Hiccup's head snapped up now.

"Are you kidding me?! Oh well, we got this." Hiccup shrugged as the helper ran out and handed all the racers a blindfold. "Do you trust me bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled in response as Hiccup tied the cloth over his dragon's eyes and pressed his forehead to Toothless's. "We can do this...as one." Hiccup whispered. Toothless crooned and licked Hiccup's cheek. "Ugh Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup laughed out as he jumped on Toothless's back.

"Ah the bond between rider and dragon. Racers! To your marks!" The announcer stated. "Ready...annnd...GO!" The horn sounded as Hiccup flicked open Toothless's tail and they launched in to the sky at top speed. Hiccup and Toothless flew together, doing the 10 laps and then they came to the obstacles. Leaps, jumps, dodging, blasting targets, and more dangerous like tricks. First was flying under a set of bars that got lower and lower to the ground and then have to fly directly upwards, then back down to fly through rings of fire. The final obstacle was hitting multiple moving targets at once. Hiccup and Toothless moved as one together.

"Alright Toothless...Ready to try the new move?" Hiccup asked him, he crooned out. Before the targets was the only moment in the race that the rider could leave the dragon's back. It was s trick where the dragon flew under and the rider ran across the arch and landed on their dragon's back. It was hard for Toothless since Hiccup controlled his tail but that wouldn't be a problem today with the new parts that allowed Hiccup to auto lock Toothless's tail open to fly. "Ready...and...NOW!" Hiccup called out as he pulled the lever and locked the tail in place, Hiccup stood in a crouch as Toothless bumped him up and he landed in a run to the edge as Toothless flew under. Hiccup jumped off the edge and stayed in the air as Toothless zoomed through and Hiccup landed on his back perfectly. The crowd cheered happily.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Go Fury!" Astrid screamed out. Hiccup chuckled as the neared the targets.

"Now Toothless, barrel roll! Multiple shots!" Hiccup called. Toothless tucked his wings and rolled in the air firing at the targets. Every shot hit the target as the whipped around and Toothless shot one more to light the finish sign on fire as they zipped through and landed.

"Fury and Toothless win!" The announcer yelled. The crowd erupted in to applause for him.

"Another win bud. Good job." Hiccup told him softly as Toothless fired off 4 more shots in to the air, making them explode like fireworks.

"Told you'd he'd win." Astrid teased sticking her tongue out at Eret, he huffed crossing his arms over his chest now.

"Alright racing fans, pull out your tickets and listen if you're number is called...The winner is...ticket number, 651893!" The announcer called out.

"Awe, I didn't win!" Ruffnut whined. Heather frowned too but Astrid was sitting with her mouth wide open, eyes wide with shock as well.

"Oh my god, I–I won! I won!" Astrid exclaimed jumping out of her seat with a triumphant fist in the air. Hiccup saw her and began walking up the stairs to the stands, he offered his hand to her.

"Congratulations. If you'd come with me." Hiccup said, his tone was deeper under the mask so he knew she wouldn't recognize him. Astrid took his hand and Hiccup led her down the stairs and to the winner's circle where Toothless was waiting for him.

"Oh my god...oh my god, I can't believe this. I'm actually standing with you! Wow...Hiccup is never going to believe this! I–I'm sorry..." Astrid said seeing Fury with his arms crossed now as the news crew was coming over to take their picture.

"It's fine. Many get excited to meet their favorite racer. Which pose would you like?" Hiccup asked her now.

"O–Oh, I don't know. Maybe just one where you've got your arm around my shoulders and um...Toothless next to us?" Astrid asked shyly. Hiccup nodded as he put his arm over her and Toothless sat like a cat with his wing over both of them.

"Toothless, smile." Hiccup told him, Toothless gave the biggest gummy smile he could as the picture was taken and Fury put his arm down facing her. "Did you bring something to for me to autograph?" Hiccup asked her.

"Only my Fury and Toothless T-shirt and a sharpie..." Astrid said holding it up to him. Hiccup took the marker and motioned for Astrid to turn around as he signed the name 'Fury' on her back in a fancy handwriting. Toothless pressed his paw into a thing of ink and pressed it in the middle of her back. "Wow...thanks." Astrid breathed out.

"You're welcome. So, about that ride, you ready?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid nodded her head. "Well, before anyone rides Toothless, they have to earn his trust first." Hiccup said to her.

"O–Okay...what do I have to do?" Astrid asked him.

"First, you have to show him he can trust you." Hiccup said as he reached in to a bucket and pulled out a fish and handed it to her. Toothless licked his lips. "Just hold it out in your hand to him." Hiccup stated. Astrid nervously held out the fish as Toothless neared it with his mouth open, and snatched it quickly swallowing it in one two bites. Astrid had pulled her hands back quickly, Hiccup laughed. "Its okay, he won't hurt you. So I have a question, do you like fish?" Hiccup asked her now.

"U–Uh yes?" Astrid replied.

"Good because the second part of this is that you show Toothless you can be like him." Hiccup said he handed her another fish which was cooked already and handed it to her. "You have to eat it." Hiccup whispered. Astrid blinked a bit as she bit in to the fish, chewed and swallowed it. Toothless smiled a gummy smile again.

"I–is that all?" Astrid asked slowly.

"Nope there is one more thing and it's the most important. Try to touch him." Hiccup told her, Astrid did and Toothless growled a bit. "Now...close your eyes, turn your head and hold your hand out to him. Palm up." Hiccup said. Astrid eyed him nervously. "Trust me." Hiccup told her gently. Astrid sighed as she did what she was told, it was silent in the ring now as Toothless pressed his nose to her palm softly. Astrid looked and smiled wide now happily. Toothless pulled his nose away as Hiccup jumped on his back and opened his tail, offering his hand to Astrid again.

"C–can I get on him?" Astrid asked. Hiccup gave a nod as Astrid took his hand softly and he pulled her up behind him.

"Hold on." Hiccup told her, Astrid's arms wrapped around his waist as Toothless took off, her eyes closed tightly now. "Open your eyes..." Hiccup said, Astrid slowly looked and saw they were just near the clouds. Astrid held on with one hand as she reached up and touched them as they flew around.

"This is...amazing...he's amazing. I wonder if Hiccup is watching right now..." Astrid smiled wide. Hiccup smiled under the mask.

 _'You have no idea...'_ Hiccup thought, after 20 minutes they landed and Hiccup helped Astrid down.

"U–um, thank you...That was...I don't have the words for it..." Astrid said as she rubbed Toothless's head slowly, this made him croon happily.

"You're welcome. Better get back to your bus, looks like they are loading up." Hiccup said motioning to the bus as someone came up beside him and handed him an envelope, which he gave to her. "Here is your picture." He said, Astrid took it smiling to him. Astrid then rushed off to the bus, getting on it. Hiccup waited until they had left before he jumped on Toothless and they headed back home. Hiccup put Toothless in his stable and quickly took off his gear, he ran back in to house and crawled in to bed. He couldn't believe this day so far, he wondered if Astrid was doing okay. He pulled out his phone and saw a message from her. **'Oh my God! Wait until I tell you what happened today, you won't believe it!'** Hiccup chuckled, he was now very happy to hear the excitement. _::Call me on lunch and tell me all about it. I'm feeling a bit better actually.::_ Hiccup sent it and closed his eyes.

On the bus, Astrid was admiring her picture with Fury and Toothless the flight still fresh on her mind. "Ooh someone's falling in love." Ruffnut teased with a laugh.

"Shut up Ruff, come on be real. Like I stand a chance with Fury." Astrid remarked as she put the picture away and pulled her phone out to check it.

"Never know, he looks like our age. Anyway, so its Friday, can we have that sleep over?" Heather asked smiling.

"Sorry guys. My parents are out of town for two weeks. You know their rule..." Astrid replied. Actually that wasn't the rule, she could have people over as long as there were no boys and the house was clean but she was staying at Hiccup's and she knew he wouldn't like that.

"You've been avoiding us for two days, Astrid. What's the deal. We always hang out." Ruffnut said. "We can stay at my house!" Ruffnut offered smiling wide.

"Look, I just...have a lot going on okay. I don't want to sleep over, and I don't want to hang out..." Astrid said, she saw a text from Hiccup and read it over before starting the reply. _::Glad u feelin bettr. Ruff and Heather are bugging me for a sleep over...::_ Astrid sent it and leaned against the window on the bus as she felt a headache forming. Her phone vibrated again.

 _::If you want to stay at one of their houses, go ahead but you better stay in contact...-Hiccup.::_

 _::But you said you didn't want me out of your sight. -Astrid.::_

 _::Not at your house where that asshole can find you. Go to Ruffnut's. Tuffnut will be there and he can let me know if there is a problem. -Hiccup.::_

 _::Are u sure? -Astrid.::_

 _::Yes. Have fun. And sleep well, the concert is tomorrow. :p -Hiccup.::_ Astrid read the last one and looked at Ruffnut now. "But I guess I can take a night off. Sure, we'll have a sleep over tonight." Astrid said with a smile. Heather and Ruffnut cheered happily.

"Great, come over at 4!" Ruffnut told the two girls. Astrid nodded as she started a reply to Hiccup, _::Guess I'm goin at 4. -Astrid.::_

Hiccup smiled as he read her reply and yawned a little, he had the rest of the day off he may as well take a nap. 3 hours later and he heard a car door shut and the door open, then footsteps on the stairs, finally a knock on his door. He opened his eye and looked at the door as Astrid poked her head in. "Hey, welcome back." Hiccup said tiredly.

"Thanks...I came to get my sleep over stuff but I wanted to make sure you were okay before I did." Astrid said as she walked in to the room and felt his forehead now. "Fever is gone, that's good." She smiled.

"Yeah, guess the sleep helped. So what had you so excited, how was the race?" Hiccup asked her smiling.

"Oh yeah! Check it out, they picked a ticket number from the crowd to meet the winner! I won! I got to meet Fury and Toothless. We got a picture, he signed my shirt, and I got to fly on his dragon. It was incredible!" Astrid exclaimed showing him everything.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, Astrid. Good for you. Sucks I was sick." Hiccup smiled at her.

"You sure you're feeling better. I can stay here if you're not?" Astrid asked him.

"I'm fine, Astrid. Go have a good time. I have work tomorrow so I'm just going to be here resting and getting the homework from Legs or Tuff." Hiccup said.

"Oh, I brought it home for you!" Astrid said as she pulled the folder from her purse and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Now go on...You can text me if you get lonely." Hiccup snickered at her. Astrid laughed as she nodded and left the room to start packing a bag. At 3:30 she came back in. "Heading out?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Ruff said that Tuff was on his way since her car is broken." Astrid smiled.

"Good...Have a good night." Hiccup told her calmly. Astrid nodded to him as she headed out of the room and outside. Hiccup saw from his window that Tuff pulled up and Astrid got in his car then they drove away. "Now what do I do with my night?" Hiccup asked himself, what else did he do when he had nothing to do. He flew his dragon. Hiccup jumped out of bed and rushed to the stable and changed in to his gear again, as soon as Toothless was saddled the two took off in to the night sky.


	6. Astrid's Anger

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

6; Astrid's Anger.

It was 4 hours in to the sleep over now making it 7:30pm and the girls were sitting around on the floor in Ruffnut's basement with music playing in the background and eating pizza. Astrid had her phone plugged in by her sleeping bag as she was ignoring Eret who kept trying to convince her to come back and he'd never treat her badly again. She was also texting Hiccup, talking about Fire Storm. Astrid was excited for the concert tomorrow night. She couldn't believe Hiccup had given her his ticket to go. "You who...Astrid? You there?" Heather asked waving her hand in front of Astrid's face.

"Huh, yeah sorry. Zoned out. What happened?" Astrid asked with a smile looking at them both.

"We asked if you were going to tell us what happened with you and Eret?" Ruffnut asked again. Astrid sighed looking away.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Astrid said slowly.

"Come on. What happened, tell us! We're your best friends, and what's going on with you and Hiccup? You two seem to be hanging out a lot more often lately." Heather asked curiously.

"Not to mention you suddenly seem to say he's not a loser when a two weeks ago you forget he was even in our class." Ruffnut added. "Is that who you're texting?!" Ruffnut asked trying to swipe the phone from her, Astrid glared and grabbed Ruff's wrist and pushing it away. "Ow!...Okay, jeeze." Ruff said rubbing her wrist.

"Alright Astrid...start talking." Heather demanded now.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to talk about Eret, I hate him. And as for Hiccup, we're just partners for this stupid project. Nothing more." Astrid stated firmly, though it wasn't true. They were friends but she didn't want them to know that.

"It is a stupid project. I'm paired with Fishlegs...Ick." Ruffnut sighed heavily.

"And I'm with Tuffnut...We're gonna get a bad grade because he hasn't proposed yet. What was your proposal?" Heather asked looking at Ruffnut.

"He just ordered dinner, and proposed before I left. I forced myself to act and hugged him." Ruffnut explained. "How about you, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked as they both looked at her.

"It was...sweet. He'll make a girl happy one day." Astrid said not wanting to go in to detail about it.

"O.M.G! Is that the ring he got you!" Heather asked taking Astrid's hand to get a better look.

"Man! I didn't even get a ring." Ruffnut said. Astrid pulled her hand back now. "Come on, tell us! No way it was just simple with that thing!" Ruff smiled.

"Guys, come on. It's a cheap, fake metal set from the store. He proposed with the engagement ring and we're using the bands for the play wedding. We get more points for better acting and the more real it looks..." Astrid explained softly.

"Soo? You don't have to wear it still, only for the videos." Heather stated. Astrid's eyes widened, why was she still wearing it? She'd almost forgotten they didn't have to keep the rings on. She needed a lie, and quick.

"I–I only wear it to make Eret mad..." Astrid said smiling.

"Okay, what happened with you two anyway?" Ruffnut asked. Great, more explaining.

"Okay fine...Basically, Eret turned in to a jerk after the project was announced. He hated I had to work with Hiccup and was constantly saying I was cheating and shit...Couple nights ago, he did something I couldn't forgive. I broke up with him..." Astrid sighed.

"What did he do?" Heather asked now.

"He...tried to get me to have sex with him and I didn't want too. I kept saying no, he didn't stop so I pushed him off. I demanded he take me home, we got in the car and I fell asleep. When I woke up we were in bad part of town...He grabbed me and pushed me out of the car saying he hoped I got raped so I'd be broken in for him..." Astrid closed her eyes putting her hand over the bruise that had begun to fade on her arm. Heather and Ruffnut gasped in shock.

"Oh my God, how did you get home!?" Heather asked quickly leaning forward.

"I called everyone I knew to come get me but they were all at the party Eret was throwing...I even tried you guys...But...as a last ditch effort...I called Hiccup and he was there in 20 minutes." Astrid said looking down and then back at them seeing their opened mouths. "What?..." Astrid asked.

"You called...Hiccup? And he came to get you?" Ruffnut asked her now.

"Yeah...it's a long story..." Astrid sighed, there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"You're here all night..." Heather reminded her.

"It started the day Hiccup and I got paired up. I yelled at him saying I hated this, he wasn't in charge, and did nothing without running it by me first. He agreed and I told him to give me his phone so I could put my number in. I called myself so I'd have his. Later that day, Eret and I got in to a fight over the project, he didn't want me working with Hiccup. Eret left me there and went home. Cheer squad got cancelled and I started walking home. Hiccup pulled over and offered me a ride...okay he forced me so I wouldn't freeze. He said he'd call me on his break so we could meet up and talk about the project, he dropped me at home and left for work." Astrid explained.

"And that led to Eret trying to have sex with you?" Ruffnut asked arching a brow.

"No. Hiccup texted me at 6, told me to meet him at the café. My mom dropped me off on her way to work. We talked over dinner. When his break was over he paid for the meal and started to leave. I said I would wait for my mom. She had to work late, and my phone was nearly dead. Hiccup went back to work. At 8, he asked if I was still there and I said yes. He told me to come outside and he'd take me back home. I agreed but as soon as I got in the car I realize I didn't have my keys and my phone had died. We went to his place to keep talking about the project since my mom had work til midnight." Astrid paused seeing both girls stare at her waiting to hear more.

"You've been to his house! Does it suck?" Heather laughed. Astrid glared again and she stopped.

"No, it's a beautiful house actually...Anyway...we did our homework, talked about the project, he lied to Eret for me, ate ice cream and he took me home around 11." Astrid finished.

"Wait back up! He lied to Eret for you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes. Eret sent Hiccup a message asking where I was and if I was cheating on him with Hiccup, then he'd kick his ass. I asked Hiccup to lie and say I wasn't there. He did it too. He called Eret on the computer and explained I wasn't there, that my mom picked me up from the café after his break and went to dinner with her. Eret gave him hell but surprisingly...Hiccup didn't take it so well. Eret started talking about his mom and Hiccup got pissed and threatened to kick his ass. I've never seen him get so mad before, not even in school...Hiccup hung up on him and calmed down. I told him I was sorry...But then we listened to music, turns out he liked Fire Storm and we listened to some of their songs. Eret called once my phone was charged to yell at me...Hiccup left the room. 20 minutes later, I came downstairs and he was eating a piece of pie. I told him he didn't have to act like he didn't hear the fight. He only smiled and handed me an ice cream bar, saying 'I hear it helps'. I asked if he'd give me a ride home since my mom was back and he agreed." Astrid explained, smiling a bit.

"Okay so...this whole Eret leaving you by yourself thing, did that happen next?" Heather asked now.

"Yeah. It was before his party started a week later after the Hiccup thing. He wanted sex, I didn't. I fell asleep and woke up in that awful part of town, Eret pushed me out of his car and left me there. I was cold and alone, people always eyeing me while I tried to get a ride home. When no one answered, I called Hiccup. I didn't know where I was...but he found me, stayed on the phone with me until he got there. He took me home and that was it..." Astrid finished checking her phone.

"Wow. Guess you had a good reason to break things off with Eret. Sorry we didn't answer your call..." Heather said quietly.

"Its okay...I was safe, that's all the matters..." Astrid replied.

"Wait, you said you didn't know where you were...How did Hiccup find you then?" Ruffnut asked, Astrid stopped now. How did Hiccup find her that night?

"I have no idea...He just...said he was coming and he showed up." Astrid stated.

"Ask him! Call him and ask him!" Heather urged pushing Astrid's phone to her.

"Oh come on, I don't want to bug him...We only deal with each other if we have too." Astrid said looking down a bit.

"Fine, I'll get his number from my brother." Ruffnut said getting up and going to her brother's room, there was some fighting and Ruffnut came back, she had her brother's phone. Before Astrid could get it from her, Ruffnut was dialing Hiccup's number, she put it on speaker phone as it was ringing.

 _"What's up, Tuff?"_ Came Hiccup's voice on the second ring.

"Hey, Hiccup. It's actually Ruffnut. I stole my brother's phone to call you since Astrid wouldn't." Ruffnut smiled.

 _"What's wrong, is she okay!?"_ Hiccup asked quickly, perhaps a little more anxiously that he'd anticipated.

"Yeah yeah, she's great. We were just talking about the night you went to save her..." Heather said now. Astrid couldn't believe they were doing this to her.

 _"Oh yeah...um...what about it?"_ Hiccup asked now.

"Go on, Astrid, ask him." Ruffnut whispered. Astrid took the phone and sighed.

"H–hey, Hiccup...The girls a-and I just wanted to know umm...How you found me that night since I didn't know where I was?..." Astrid asked gently.

 _"Yeah, that...well my gps was installed with a cell phone tracker...it's my dad's car and he used it to find me sometimes. All I do is plug in my phone and it tracks the call, the gps locates the towers you use and gives me a location..."_ Hiccup explained to her.

"O–oh! Well...thanks for telling me..I mean us! Us...Sorry we bugged you." Astrid said quickly, Heather snatched the phone before she could hang it up. Astrid glared at her now.

"Wait! Why did you think something was wrong with her?! Were you worried?" Heather asked now.

 _"Uh..I...Well...–..."_ Hiccup was cut off by Astrid letting out a battle cry and charging at Heather.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill you!" Astrid grabbed the phone. "I'll call you back..." She said in a dangerous tone then hung up.

"Woah, geeze Astrid, what's the deal?" Ruffnut asked curiously. Tuffnut opened the basement door and took his phone which Astrid held out to him.

"I told you not to call him!" Astrid yelled out.

"We only wanted to know..." Heather winced a bit. No one liked when Astrid was mad.

"And you found out, then you kept pushing! Who cares if he was worried. I think he has the right to be when someone calls at 10:30 at night, crying and needing a ride desperately because she's in a part of town, notorious for muggings, rapes, and even murders! Not to mention my ex has been harassing me and he's worried that Eret will do something like this again!" Astrid seethed out.

"Well I guess but come on, its not like every time you call he'll freak out and worry..." Heather said now.

"Actually he would. If I called him right now and told him to come get me, he would in a heart beat." Astrid grumbled.

"Okay, relax girls..." Tuffnut said to them. Astrid looked mad, and upset. "You okay?" Tuffnut asked her.

"I'm fine..." Astrid stated sitting back down.

"He wouldn't just come get you if you asked him too. He's not your boyfriend, Astrid! Just a loser kid." Ruffnut said to her laughing.

"That's it. Want me to prove I'm not kidding?" Astrid asked getting her phone.

"No..." Heather and Ruffnut said together. Astrid stood up now as she tossed things in her bag, "What are you doing?..." Heather asked her now.

"Leaving. I'm not staying here where you two are going to give me shit. You two are supposed to be my best friends!... And Hiccup isn't a loser. He's a smart, kind, caring man who came running to save me when no one else would! Want to know the rest of the night, he didn't take me home. He wouldn't let me stay alone where Eret could find me! He made me stay at his house that night in a guest room. He kicked Eret's ass too." Astrid stated.

"He did!?" Ruffnut asked now. Astrid went on Ruffnut's computer and pulled up the video on one of her friends profiles who had her camera going during the fight.

"Watch for yourself." Astrid put her hands on her hips. Heather and Ruffnut watched Hiccup punch Snotlout, then give Eret the ass kicking of a life time. "That's why Eret won't mess with Hiccup anymore. Hiccup might be a loser to you two and everyone else but that night he was my hero and forever has my gratitude and my friendship for what he did for me." Astrid yelled angrily.

"A–Astrid, we're sorry..." Heather said sheepishly.

"Save it." Astrid snapped.

"I'll take you home if you want, I'm heading to Fishlegs's anyway." Tuffnut offered.

"Thanks but I think I'll call Hiccup just to prove a point..." Astrid said pulling out her phone and dial Hiccup's number, she put it on speaker as it connected.

 _"Astrid? You alright?"_ Hiccup asked her calmly.

"No, I'm not. I thought I'd have a good night with two friends but that's clearly not going to happen. Will you please come pick me up?" Astrid asked him.

 _"On my way. Be there in 10."_ Hiccup said.

"Thanks, Hiccup..." Astrid said as she pressed the end button and glared at the two girls now. "Any by the way...the way Hiccup proposed for the project...It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen." Astrid stated.

"She ain't lying. I got it, Hiccup showed me so I could get some ideas for my own. Just watch..." Tuffnut said as he pulled the video up on his phone and showed the girls. They watched it all and were in shock seeing Astrid even kiss Hiccup on the lips.

"That was beautiful! Astrid...we're sorry..." Heather said. Astrid heard a honk outside as she looked out the window.

"I don't care...That is my ride. See you in school on Monday...maybe. I'm going home to relax because tomorrow I'm going to my first Fire Storm concert and I want to enjoy it." Astrid stated to them.

"Y–you're going to that concert! It's been sold out for weeks!" Ruffnut said as Tuffnut returned, Hiccup beside him. He walked over to Astrid and took her bag from her with a smile.

"I gave her my ticket since I have to work tomorrow and couldn't get it off." Hiccup stated to them. Astrid turned around and hugged him gently. Their mouths dropped open in shock. "Ready to leave?" Hiccup asked her.

"Very." Astrid nodded.

"Evening ladies. Enjoy the rest of your...sleep over." Hiccup stated as he led Astrid out of the room and to his car, Heather and Ruffnut watched as they drove off. While driving, Hiccup looked over at Astrid. "You okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later..." Astrid replied with a soft smile, then sighing. Hiccup nodded and continued driving until they reached his house and entered it. Astrid unpacked her things and flopped on her bed with her eyes closed. Hiccup knocked on the door frame, she looked over at him and saw him standing there with a small bowl of ice cream and piece of pie, the lemon one she liked so much. Astrid smiled at him.

"I'll listen if you want to tell me what happened?" Hiccup offered her. Astrid nodded and he walked handing her the bowl with a spoon. He sat down in the desk chair with his. She started to tell him everything from when she arrived to when he showed up to get her. Hiccup was a little shocked at how much crap Heather and Ruffnut gave her about everything. When she was done she took a deep breath and sighed out before taking another bite of the pie and ice cream.

"And that's everything..." Astrid said to him.

"Wow, jeeze...sounds like they are jealous or something." Hiccup replied.

"You think? Over what though? Because I broke up with Eret, because you saved me, because I'm going to the concert tomorrow? I don't understand what would get them so worked up." Astrid huffed now. Heather and Ruffnut had been trying to call her since she left, but Astrid ignored it all.

"Seems like a little of everything honestly. I wouldn't worry about it. You don't have to submit to the status of following every rule just because your considered to be popular. I don't. I'm a loser remember?" Hiccup chuckled. Astrid punched his arm now. "Ow!" Hiccup rubbed his arm.

"You are not a loser! You're an amazing friend, Hiccup. And you know, you're right...I never wanted to be popular anyway. Just happened when I met Eret in Jr. High. I was easy going like you are then it just all changed. It was different but I got used to it." Astrid shrugged slightly with a smile.

"So why not just get out of it, tell all those people to leave you alone." Hiccup suggested to her.

"Eh, like I said I got used to it. But it won't last anyway, Eret's starting rumors about me already..." Astrid told him.

"Like what? I'll kick his ass again..." Hiccup offered.

"Don't worry about it. They are just rumors, Hiccup. I'm sure you deal with it all the time." Astrid replied.

"Well yes but still something I don't want. I only deal with it so people won't figure out the truth." Hiccup stated looking out the window now.

"I still think you should say something...Hell, I'm quitting the cheer squad on Monday." Astrid laughed.

"But you love cheer squad." Hiccup protested. She shook her head now.

"No, I hate it. I only did it because I wanted to be with Eret but because of all his practices we couldn't see one another...so I joined so we'd be after school together...stupid right?" Astrid chuckled a bit looking down.

"No, I don't think so." Hiccup replied now which made her look back at him with a bit of shock. "People do crazy things when their in love. Young or old love. Doesn't matter." Hiccup shrugged to her.

"Well I guess that lives up to the hype since Eret left me alone in the worst part of town...All because he 'loved' me or whatever..." Astrid closed her eyes not wanting to cry. Hiccup saw this and put his bowl down as he got up and went beside her and hugged her comfortingly. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be crying right now..." Astrid sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry about it...You're only human Astrid. You loved the guy and he hurt you. You have the right to be upset, and you shouldn't hide how you feel. You said he's been trying to get you back?" Hiccup asked, she nodded to him. "Good. Means he knows he messed up and he lost you. Just like I said...He's the one who would lose out." Hiccup smiled at her. She laughed a little nodding again and wiping her eyes. "See, there's that smile." Hiccup teased gently.

"Thanks, Hiccup. You really are a good friend to me." Astrid told him softly as she kissed his cheek. Hiccup froze a moment and then got up nodding.

"No big deal. No woman should ever shed tears over a man unless she's happy." Hiccup said to her.

"I'll remember that." Astrid nodded smiling to him. Hiccup glanced at the clock, it was 9:30 now and he yawned.

"Well you have to sleep for a concert and I have work in the morning. Sleep well, Astrid." Hiccup told her as he picked up their dirty dishes and left her room. He washed them and put them in the strainer, then he got in to bed falling right to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.


	7. Concert Part One

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

7; Concert Part One.

The day had come at last, Saturday. It was the Fire Storm concert, Astrid woke bright and early as she jumped out of bed and started getting ready instantly. She squealed with excitement as she was slipping on her Fire-Storm shirt and dragon necklace. Astrid noticed the clock, it was only 10. The concert wasn't until 6. She made her way downstairs to make breakfast and saw a note on the counter for her. "Morning Astrid. By the time you get this I'll be at work. Got called in early because it's a busy day. Text me if you want, I'll answer when I can. There's some money on the counter for you to enjoy yourself with tonight. And take my car, there's a parking pass for the concert hall. Just park in front and the valet will take care of the rest. Have fun. -Hiccup." Astrid read aloud, she looked in the envelope on the table and gasped. There was at least $250 in there. She reached for her phone and immediately pulled up their texts. _::What the hell, Hiccup! -Astrid::_ She pressed send waiting for a reply.

 _::What? You knew I had to work today. -Hiccup.::_

 _::Not that! You left $250 on the counter! -Astrid.::_

 _::Lol. I want you to have a good time. I don't have a gf, never have. You're the only female friend I have so humor me and let me spoil you for just one night, please? -Hiccup.::_

 _::But Hiccup! That's...way to much! -Astrid.::_

 _::Astrid, relax. Take the money and have a good night. -Hiccup.::_ She sighed out looking at his response before another one come in. _::Don't worry, it won't break my bank. That was just my pay check from last week ^_^' -Hiccup.::_

 _::Are you kidding me, but don't you need your money? -Astrid.::_

 _::Astrid...Just shut up and take the money. Use it for gas, merchandise, food, whatever you want okay? I gotta get back to work. -Hiccup.::_ Astrid wanted to drive down there to just hit him upside the head for this. Why would he leave her so much? Astrid picked up the envelope and put it in her purse so she wouldn't lose it. She felt her phone go off again, and she looked down to see another text from Hiccup. _::By the way, there's mini can of pepper spray in the glove box. Put it in your purse. -Hiccup.::_ Astrid blinked, then remembered the concert was in downtown, not great memories for her. He was trying to keep her safe, even from a distance. Astrid went to sit on the couch and put her head phones in to listen to music, she couldn't wait for tonight.

(Concert Hall)

"Was that Astrid texting you?" Tuffnut asked as he sat beside Hiccup now.

"Yup. She's mad cuz I left her some money on the counter for tonight." Hiccup chuckled out closing his eyes now.

"How much did you leave?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"250." Hiccup answered, they both went wide eyed at him. "Oh come on, not you guys too! You know I like her." Hiccup sighed.

"Then why don't you tell her? She's single now and living at your house..." Fishlegs stated to him.

"Her parents will be home on Sunday and she's going back home tomorrow. Come on, just because I've saved her a few times, and beat up her ex doesn't mean she'll want me." Hiccup got up putting his phone away now.

"She would if you told her who you were..." Tuffnut urged, Hiccup stared at him arching a brow and a look that said 'really?'.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't want her to like me because of all this, I want her to like me. As just regular, senior Hiccup from Berk High. Not Strike from Fire Storm or Hiccup Haddock, son of the famous wrestler Stoick the Vast." Hiccup sighed out. Tuffnut and Fishlegs put their hands on his shoulders nodding.

"We understand but really, even if she starts to like you as you Hiccup...You'll have to tell her eventually. I'd tell her sooner rather than later or she might get mad that you hid something this big from her." Tuffnut said as Fishlegs nodded.

"I know, you're right but it's just not the right time...Right now, we have a show to put on so lets start going over the songs we're playing tonight. Get some practice in." Hiccup told them. They nodded and headed on the stage to get started with practice.

(With Astrid)

It was only 1 in the afternoon, still 5 hours to go. Her mind was on Hiccup and their conversation earlier, him saying he didn't have a girlfriend, never having one and to let him spoil her. Hiccup was a good friend to her but this felt different, and Astrid couldn't figure it out. Her phone ringing brought her from her thoughts, she checked the screen it was Eret again. She rolled her eyes and answered it. "What do you want?" Astrid remarked.

 _"Oh come on...are you still mad at me?"_ Eret asked gently.

"Yes and I will stay mad. Now what do you want or I'm hanging up." Astrid grumbled.

 _"Fine, I heard you wanted to go to the Fire Storm concert tonight. I have two tickets..."_ Eret said quickly.

"No thanks. I have a ticket." Astrid stated.

 _"But you said you couldn't get one a few weeks ago!"_ Eret said loudly, Astrid pulled the phone from her ear.

"A good friend gave me his since he couldn't go." Astrid smiled thinking about Hiccup now.

 _"Was it the Borgeson kid...?"_ Eret asked.

"Yes actually." Astrid replied.

 _"Where are you gonna be?"_ Eret asked her calmly. _"I can come stand with you."_

"None of your business. And stay away from me, Hiccup warned you." Astrid stated quickly.

 _"Yeah...but Hiccup won't be there will he? So...come on. Maybe we can get back together? I'm sorry about what happened. I was just upset that we'd been together for 4 years and you wouldn't sleep with me."_ Eret said.

"That's too bad. I told you I wasn't ready and you didn't respect that. Goodbye Eret." Astrid hung up on him with a sigh as she texted Hiccup now. _::Well there goes my night... -Astrid.::_

(With Hiccup and the band)

Hiccup felt his phone vibrate and looked at the message from Astrid, he got concerned. _::What's wrong? -Hiccup.::_

 _::Eret just called, said he was going to the concert 2nite. -Astrid.::_

 _::He won't be near you, Astrid. You're in the front row where all the security guards are. If he shows up, they will ask for his ticket and since he's not in front with you, they'll personally escort him back to his seat. -Hiccup.::_

 _::Still annoying. He was suggesting we get bk 2gether. -Astrid.::_

 _::Idiot. Him, not you. You'll have a good time, Astrid. Trust me. Gotta go. -Hiccup.::_ He groaned shaking his head.

"What's up, Hic?" Fishlegs asked now.

"Eret called Astrid, said he was coming to the concert tonight. She's worried about him finding her." Hiccup told them.

"Why not show the security guards his picture and they can keep an eye on him so he doesn't get the chance to come near her?" Tuffnut suggested. Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Tuff, that's brilliant." Hiccup said as he ran towards the security guards with his phone out, finding Eret's profile and a good picture of him.

"Strike, sir. Is there a problem?" Asked head of security facing him.

"No but I want to avoid one later tonight. See this man? I want him away from front row. He stays in his seat." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes sir, you got it. Get a good look men." The security officer said. Afer a minute, Hiccup nodded with a smile as he put his phone away now and went back to Fishlegs and Tuffnut.

"Taken care of." Hiccup sighed out in relief.

"Good, time to start getting ready." Fishlegs said, they went to their dressing rooms.

(Few hours later)

Astrid was ready. She had her purse, Hiccup's keys, and phone. She got in the car and set the gps for the concert location and headed off. It wasn't a long drive, maybe 40 minutes with the traffic. When she pulled up out front she got the parking pass Hiccup told her about and put it on the mirror and stepped out. The valet man came up and stepped in driving off after giving her a yellow ticket and smile. Astrid put it in her purse and held her ticket as she made her way towards the entrance looking at everything. It was so big and busy. Astrid walked in handing the woman behind the case her ticket, it was punched and given back to Astrid. Then she a bracelet was put on her wrist. "Enjoy the show!" The woman said as Astrid kept moving to the room, she was amazed.

She couldn't believe she was finally here, at a Fire Storm concert and it was all thanks to Hiccup. She had to do something for him, but she'd figure it out later. Astrid moved around the hall, she got something to eat first and started browsing the different little booths that sold things. As 6pm rolled around, she made her way back inside and to the front row. The security guards stood there, one eyed her bright yellow bracelet and he nodded. Astrid figured that the different colored bands meant where someone was supposed to be. Yellow meant front row. Red meant back. Orange for right side side, and green filled left side. Black meant middle.

Hiccup sat in back as he looked through the curtain, he already spotted Astrid. It was hard to miss her blonde hair, he smiled looking back to Fishlegs and Tuffnut. "You guys ready for this?" Hiccup asked them. They nodded getting up from their seats. "Lets do this." Hiccup said, "On three. One. Two. Three...Fire Storm!" They cheered. The lights shut off as the crowd erupted in to applause when the curtain rose up. Hiccup in front wearing simple dark jeans, a black loose shirt that was partly tucked in and the rest dangling at his thighs. Hiccup's hair was combed differently and sprayed with black hair paint and red streaks. His mask was just face paint, black with three sets of red streaks on either cheek and his chin.

Fishlegs wore dark brown pants, a white shirt, his hair was brown with white streaks and his face was black with brown. Tuffnut wore black pants, a bright green shirt, his hair was down full and brown, his face was black with yellow. This face paint was washable with soap and water, but wouldn't rub off if they started to sweat which happened often during concerts. As for their hair, it washed out with one shower. Hiccup took his place at the microphone, Fishlegs went to his by an electric key board that played all types of instruments, and because he was good with technology he had some of their music pre-programmed to pick up the slack in members playing certain instruments they needed. Tuffnut was on guitar. Hiccup smiled now, "Helllloooo Berk!" He called out over the microphone, the crowd roared with applause and screaming girls. Hiccup laughed, "Sounds like you're all ready for a great time! What do you guys think? Should we give them what they came for?!" Hiccup asked Fishlegs and Tuffnut now looking back to them.

"Well, they didn't come all this way for nothin, am I right out there!?" Tuffnut yelled. Hiccup nodded.

"Alright alright. I'm Strike, that's Spark and Stone. And we're...say it with me people! Fire Storm!" Hiccup announced out, saying Fire Storm the whole room said it with him. "That's right. Hit it guys!" Hiccup said pointing to them, They started playing a beat and people began to scream again. "Lets start off with something you all know! This is Bet On It!" Hiccup yelled as the music continued. Hiccup smiled as he started tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

 _"Everybody's always talking at me. Everybody's trying to get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead."_ Hiccup sang calmly as he looked up at the crowd now.

 _"Did you ever...Lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever...Get on a ride, then wanna get off?"_ Fishlegs and Tuffnut sang with Hiccup.

 _"Did you ever push away the ones, you should held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?"_ Hiccup sang smiling.

 _"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can...Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. (Bet on me)."_ Hiccup smiled as he was doing the dance moves, people were screaming and singing along.

 _"I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!"_ Hiccup finished and calmed his tone again.

 _"How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I've lost, my heart is breaking, I don't wanna make the same mistake."_ Hiccup sang as Fishlegs and Tuffnut joined in again for the next part.

 _"Did you ever...Doubt your dream will ever come true? Did you ever...Blame the world and never blame you?"_ They sang together.

 _"I will never, try to live a lie again. I don't wanna win this game, If I can't play it my way."_ Hiccup sang alone before the chorus.

 _"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am(Who I am). I'll give it all I got, that is my plan(That's my plan). Will I find what I lost? You know you can(You know you can)...Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(Bet on me)."_ Hiccup sang with his friends.

 _"I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!"_ Hiccup laughed as soon they all stopped and the beat changed.

 _"Hold, hold up, give me room to think. Bring it on down. Gotta work on my swing, gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up..."_ Hiccup was singing as he started jumping around, break dancing on the stage floor.

 _"It's no good at all to see yourself, and not recognize your face. Out on my own, it's such a scary place. The answers are all inside of me...All I gotta do is believe..."_ Hiccup sang out as there was more cheering from the crowd.

 _"I'm not gonna stop. Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot. That's who I am, that is my plan. Will I end up on top? You can, Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it..."_ Hiccup sang faster as the song was coming to a close.

 _"I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(You can bet on me)!"_ The music stopped as he finished panting for breath now. People were clapping, screaming and more.

"YEAH! Woo! I love you, Fire Storm!" Astrid cheered jumping up and in her spot. Hiccup had never seen a bigger smile on her face, now he felt like he was doing a good thing.

"Alright now, are we good and fired up?!" Hiccup called out.

"YEAH!" The crowd yelled back still clapping.

"You want more?!" Tuffnut yelled out next. Hiccup laughed now as he adjusted his ear piece that trailed a small microphone down his cheek.

"Well then lets give it to them!" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Couldn't agree with you more my friends! Lets do it!" Hiccup said as the music started again.

 _"Slowly fading away. You're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold? Looking for a distant light. Someone who could save a life. You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries. Can you save me now?"_ Hiccup sang out. This was a much slower song but had more meaning to it.

 _"I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you...When you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone!"_ Hiccup looked forward again, his eyes falling on Astrid not that she had noticed.

 _"Your heart is full of broken dreams. Just a fading memory. And everything's gone but the pain carries on. Lost in the rain again. When will it ever end? The arms of relief seem so out of reach...But I, I am here..."_ Hiccup sang as the crowd cheered more, holding their glow sticks up and swaying side to side happily.

 _"I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you...When you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone!"_ Hiccup smiled continuing.

 _"And I'll be your hope, when you feel like it's over. And I will pick you up, when your whole world shatters. And when you're finally in my arms...Look up and see love has a face!"_ He sang out.

 _"I am with you. I will carry you through it all! I won't leave you, I will catch you...When you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone!"_ Hiccup always put emotion into his songs, he wanted people to feel the power music had to heal a wounded heart.

 _"And I will be your hope(You're not alone). And I will pick you up. And I will be your hope. And I will be your hope."_ Fishlegs and Tuffnut singing the end with him softly.

 _"Slowly fading away...You're lost and so afraid...Where is the hope in a world so cold..."_ Hiccup finished. It went on for hours like that, singing songs and getting the crowd going. They sang Angel With A Shotgun, Save You, Your Guardian Angel, You Know Where To Find Me, and so much more. After two hours, Hiccup knew it was time for a break. "Alright everyone. We're going to take a short break and then we'll be back with a few new songs!" Hiccup announced. The curtain dropped as he sat back panting and turned off his microphone.

"Great first half. It's only 9pm too." Tuffnut said getting a bottle of water to drink.

"The second half will be even better because we're doing our newer songs." Hiccup smiled now, they nodded and sat back to enjoy their break for 30 minutes.


	8. Concert Part Two

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

8; Concert Part Two

The room was hot, Astrid had to take off her sweater to cool down. There was still another 15 minutes until it started again and Astrid just wanted to take a few breaths outside, she had her bracelet on so she wasn't worried about getting locked out or not being allowed back in. It was peaceful outside when she heard her phone vibrate, she lifted it seeing Hiccup's name come across the screen and a smile came across her lips as she opened it. _::Hey, how's the concert? -Hiccup.::_.

 _::Incredible. They already played all my favorites! They said next they were doing new ones. I wonder it Play It Again is one of them, well you said it was that day at your house. I can't wait to dance to it. -Astrid.::_

 _::I'm glad. Work was hell. Might hang with Tuff or Legs for a few hours. -Hiccup.::_

 _::I wish you were here, this would be so much more fun with you. -Astrid.::_

 _::I'm sorry, I'll try to make the next one for you. -Hiccup.::_

 _::I'd like that. Well better get back inside before it gets to crowded. Talk to you after? -Astrid.::_

 _::Of course, message me when you leave and I'll meet you at the house. -Hiccup.::_ After that, Astrid put her phone away and sighed turning around and heading towards the entrance when she ran in to someone, looking up she saw Eret.

"Hey Astrid. Thought I might run in to you here." Eret grinned. Astrid tried to push past him but he put his arm out blocking her.

"Move, Eret. The show is starting soon." Astrid said becoming angry.

"Be with me again, we can enjoy the show together." Eret said softly.

"No. I told you, its over. What you did was unforgivable! Now get out of the way." Astrid elbowed him in the side as he moved and she walked back inside, Eret grabbed her arm. "Let go of me." Astrid demanded trying to get his grip off her wrist.

"No way babe, I've been looking for you all night. Not letting you get away now." Eret said to her. Inside, Hiccup was standing behind the security guards looking at the cameras and didn't see Astrid so he was a little concerned.

"How are things looking?" Hiccup asked him.

"Nothing so far Strike." Replied the male. Hiccup's eyes trailed to the different cameras on the screen then one caught his eyes. The main doors, Astrid was outside and Eret was with her, holding her wrist and she looked angry.

"What entrance is that?" Hiccup asked pointing to the screen.

"The right side sir. Should I have my men take care of it?" The guard asked.

"They can follow me." Hiccup ordered as he ran out the back stage door and circled around with 3 of the guards. He crossed his arms over his chest and put a calm look on his face. If he showed to much concern, she might catch on to him. "Hey pal, the lady said to leave her alone." Hiccup said firmly.

"None of your business pretty boy, this is between me and my girlfriend." Eret snapped.

"EX girlfriend. I am not your girlfriend you jerk! Let go!" Astrid yelled as she punched him in the face, when he let go she kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the ground whimpering in pain.

"My apologies miss. Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"Y–yeah...I just...want to go back inside to enjoy your show..." Astrid said trying to calm herself down. Hiccup nodded as he snapped his fingers.

"I want him removed from the building, now. Make sure he doesn't get back in." Hiccup said. The 3 guards escorted Eret out as Hiccup moved beside Astrid now.

"Thank you...How did...you know I was in trouble?" Astrid asked him.

"The camera's are set up backstage, I walked by and saw it. I don't approve of men handling women as if they are rag dolls." Hiccup replied.

"I appreciate it mister...Strike?" Astrid asked.

"Strike is fine. Now, lets get you back inside. The second half is about to start." Hiccup told her with a smile. Astrid nodded as she walked back in with him. "So you're up front eh? Well then, one of my songs will be dedicated to you because any woman who can do that to a man is okay in my book. See you on stage." Hiccup said to her as he slipped through a side door before anyone noticed him and returned backstage. Astrid blushed a bit as she made her way back in to the main area and to her spot up front, she looked at her wrist and hissed a bit. Hiccup was going to flip out when he saw this on her, she may as well warn him ahead of time. Pulling her phone out she pulled up Hiccup's and her own texts. ::Eret found me outside the show...I'm okay, just a bit shaken up. He grabbed my wrist to pull me away but the lead singer...Strike was outside and he distracted Eret, I punched him and kicked him in the balls. Strike made him leave and made sure I got in okay. -Astrid.:: After that she put her phone away in her pocket as the lights dimmed once again and the crowd began to cheer and clap.

"And we are back! Who is ready for more fun!?" Hiccup yelled out to the happy crowd. "Well alright then. The second half will have some of our new songs which will be available for purchase after the show. Ready guys?" Hiccup asked looking to Fishlegs and Tuffnut.

"Ready, Strike!" They replied to him. Hiccup nodded and looked down at Astrid to make sure she was okay, she was holding her wrist. He was going to beat Eret clear in to the next month for this, Hiccup was glad he'd gotten to her when he did. Right now he had a show to do then rush home so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Alright, here we go then! The name of this song is called You and I." Hiccup called out as the music began.

 _"Tonight a candle lights the room. Tonight it's only me and you. Your skin like gravity, is pulling every part of me. I fall, you and I collide..."_ Hiccup started softly then the music picked up.

 _"What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time. Yeah! If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide. The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight."_ Hiccup looked forward again, becoming softer once more.

 _"Our eyes close the candle burns away. But I know the fire still remains. This love is all we need. We fit together perfectly. I fall, you and I collide."_ The music picked up louder.

 _"What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time. Yeah! If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide. The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight!"_ Hiccup sang out, his eyes falling to Astrid again who was loving the song.

 _"I wanna see this through...I'm gonna give it all to you!"_ Hiccup held the note then it softened once more.

 _"Tonight a candle lights the room. Tonight, it's only me and you, oh!..."_ The 3 sang together in unison.

 _"What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time. Yeah! If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide. The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight!"_ Hiccup sang happily.

 _"Tell me you'll stay forever! Just you and I tonight...Tell me you'll stay forever! Just you and I tonight..."_ The music finished as the crowd erupted in to applause again.

"Don't worry, we got plenty more where that came from and anything you don't hear live will be on the CD." Fishlegs told them, more applause. Astrid loved the song, it was beautiful. She couldn't believe Hiccup was missing this, she hoped he was watching it on TV at least. She looked at her cell and sighed seeing no response from him. Hiccup noticed this, had she texted him after the Eret situation. He couldn't look right now, he'd have to answer right away when the show ended. After another 2 hours, they were coming to a close and they still had one song left, the one Astrid wanted to hear most and he was going to bring her on stage to sing it with him.

"So did we like that?" Hiccup asked now, more cheering. "Then lets keep this going. Next will be our last song for the night, and I am dedicating to a new friend of mine! Its called, Play It Again! It's a little different than most of our music so we hope you like it. Lets go boys!" Hiccup announced looking at her with a small wink., Astrid's eyes widened now. He was dedicating that song to her? She felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Dude she's gonna figure out its you! You showed her that song before anyone else!" Fishlegs snapped in his ear piece. Hiccup turned his head a bit and glared.

"We already discussed this guys. Don't back out now." Hiccup replied.

"Let him be, Stone. He's in love. Go through with it, Strike. Hell bring her on stage." Tuffnut gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright we're gonna do something a little different." Hiccup faced the crowd again as he leapt off stage and down to front row. He walked right up to Astrid with a smile. "I want my new friend up with me for this song." Hiccup said in to the microphone. Astrid's face turned to instant shock. Hiccup held his hand out to her now.

"M–me? Oh, no that's not a good idea..." Astrid protested quickly.

"Sure it is, come on up! Lets give her some encouragement! Come on!" Hiccup yelled in to the microphone now, everyone began to cheer for her and push her towards him. Astrid blushed and smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going..." Astrid said as Strike led her on the stage from the side stairs. A stage helper brought her an ear piece microphone and hooked it up. "Just listen to the words and repeat them." The man told her, she nodded quickly and looked at Hiccup now.

"So, we only just met outside a few hours ago. I don't think I caught your name?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"As–Astrid..." She said trying to calm her nerves now praying that Hiccup wasn't watching on TV.

"Well, Astrid. I'm sure you know who I am right?" Hiccup asked her.

"Y–you're Strike. Le–Lead singer of Fire Storm." Astrid replied calmer now.

"Right you are! You ready to sing with me?" Hiccup asked adjusting his mic.

"S–sing?!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Of course! I didn't bring you up here to watch, Astrid. Let's hit it guys!" Hiccup said to queue them to start. Astrid took a deep breath now as the music began now. Praying to Odin she didn't mess this up. She listened to Strike begin. She thought back to the day she heard it with Hiccup, she remembered every word and smiled.

 _"She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate. Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate. I was lookin' for her boyfriend thinkin', 'No way she ain't got one.' Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love, tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup. Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck...She jumped up and cut me off. She was like..."_ Hiccup stopped and pointed to her now.

 _"Oh, my God, this is my song. I've been listenin' to the radio all night long. Sittin' 'round, waitin' for it to come on and here it is."_ Astrid sang nervously. Hiccup smiled bring the mic close back to his mouth now.

 _"She was like..."_ Hiccup sang looking back at Astrid.

 _"Come here boy, I wanna dance."_ Astrid sang. Hiccup nodded taking her hand and swinging her around on stage making her smile wide

 _"'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand. Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out and she gave me a kiss...And she said?"_ Hiccup sang looking at her.

 _"Play it again, play it again, play it again."_ Astrid sang softly.

 _"And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."_ Hiccup repeated smiling to her.

 _"I'd gave that DJ my last dime, if he would have played it just one more time. But a little while later we were sittin' in the drive in my truck. Before I walked her to the door, I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM, too. But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove. Man, you should have seen her light up! She was like..."_ Hiccup didn't even have to look this time as she started right away on her queue.

 _"Oh, my God, this is my song. We've been listenin' to the radio all night long. I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is."_ Astrid sang out happily as she lifted a finger motioning for him to come over to her, Hiccup obliged happily.

 _"She was like..."_ Hiccup sang as Astrid grabbed his hand starting to dance with him.

 _"Come here boy, I wanna dance."_ Astrid said in a sing song voice.

 _"'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand. Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss."_ Hiccup said as Astrid pulled his collar down and kissed his cheek lightly. _"And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again. And she said..."_

 _"Play it again, play it again, play it again."_ Astrid sang out after he did.

 _"The next Friday night! We were sittin' out under the stars. You should have seen her smile...When I broke out my guitar..."_ Hiccup sang as he was handed an acoustic guitar by one of the stage men and started playing the notes softly. _"She was like.."_

 _"Oh my God, this is my song. I've been listenin' to the radio all night long. Sittin' 'round, waitin' for it to come on and here it is."_ Astrid sang softly standing beside him, swaying to the music with her hands on his shoulders.

 _"She was like..."_ Hiccup sang looking at her.

 _"Come here boy, I wanna dance."_ Astrid sang as Hiccup got up dancing with her slowly.

 _"'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand. Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss."_ Again she kissed his cheek. "And she said..."

 _"Play it again, play it again, play it again."_ Astrid sang gently looking at him directly.

 _"And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."_ Hiccup sang.

 _"Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again! Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again!..."_ They sang together as the music stopped and it was silent a moment before the room hit an all time high for loudness with cheering and clapping happily. Astrid's heart was beating in her chest as she felt Strike take her hand and bow down. Astrid bowed beside him, then the other two came over and bowed as well.

"We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight, without you there would be no us! And I want to thank my friend for helping me out on stage. She did a great job, didn't she?!" Hiccup yelled out, everyone cheered and clapped. Astrid blushed nodding to them. "As a token of appreciation. We want you to have the first copy of our new CD. Signed by all of us and free of charge. Thank you, Astrid." Hiccup said as he handed her the CD, her eyes widened while the stage man took off her head piece and rushed off stage.

"Thank you again everyone. Have a great night and please, drive safely." Fishlegs said as the 3 of them started waving to everyone as they filed out slowly.

"So, Astrid, what did you think?" Hiccup asked her smiling now.

"It was...just wow. I was scared out of my mind!" Astrid exclaimed to him.

"We are glad you had a good time. Please drive home safely. Hope to see you at our next show. Thank you again!" Hiccup said to her as she was helped off stage by the guards and she left with the others. Hiccup turned now heading backstage. "Follow her. Make sure that guy from earlier isn't waiting outside." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes sir." Responded a voice. Hiccup plopped on the couch now as he took out his cell phone and saw her text about Eret, he sighed. _::Sorry I didn't answer, I ended up crashing on Leg's couch watching a movie. I'll beat his ass again if you want me too? -Hiccup.::_ "Alright, I'm getting showered and going home. Great work everyone, as always." Hiccup called to them as he headed to the showers with his bag of things to change in to. 15 minutes later he was done and in another car heading home.

Astrid reached Hiccup's car when it was pulled up front for her and got in leaving the valet a tip, then leaving. Sitting at a stop sign she heard her phone signal a text. She reached for it and looked, a smile gracing her lips as she saw it was from Hiccup. _::I'm tempted but no, its okay. Leaving now, be there in 30-40 mins. -Astrid.::_ She put the phone down and started driving back to Hiccup's place. It dawned on her that this was her last night there since her parents would be home tomorrow night and she'd have to stay there again. But why was she upset about that? It's not like Hiccup and her were together, as in a couple. Astrid sighed focusing on the road, it was late. Past midnight in fact. She was tired and still excited over what happened earlier. She couldn't believe he pulled her on stage and made her sing with him, it was scary, nerve-wracking but so fun.

Hiccup got home around 12:20am, he raced inside and sitting on the couch with the remote in hand and a movie on when he heard the door open. He pretended to be asleep when Astrid walked in and out her bag and purse down. Astrid sat on the couch beside him looking at his face for a few minutes. 'I don't know what's going on with me lately...Why do I feel this way around him?...He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I shouldn't wake up him up, he had a long night too.' Astrid thought now as she pulled a blanket from the back of the chair and covered him up to his neck and turned off the TV for him. Astrid stared at him again, she moved closer to him now and before she realized it she closed her eyes and kissed his lips gently. Hiccup's eyes shot open and looked at her. He tried to calm down and figure this out but he ended up just kissing her back. It got her attention because she pulled back real fast with a red face.

"Well. That's one way to get woken up. Welcome back." Hiccup said to her. Astrid scrambled off the couch quickly covering her mouth. Hiccup saw it, she looked like she was going to cry. He got worried now as he stood up moving towards her. "Astrid?..." Hiccup said. Astrid shook her head quickly.

"I–I'm so–sorry...I–I don't know what...I'm sor–sorry!" Astrid forced out as she ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

"What the...hell just happened?...I–I didn't mind but...but why is she freaking out?...I guess I'll ask her tomorrow..." Hiccup sighed out as he turned off the lights and went to his room and fell asleep. Astrid was calling herself stupid over and over again inside her room. She was crying too, why did she do that! Why did she just kiss him out of the blue and when he was asleep too. Astrid hit herself in the head trying to figure out why she did what she did.

"You've been here too long, Astrid...You'll go home tomorrow and this whole thing will pass...then its back to normal, just doing the project with him and making it through the last year." Astrid whispered to herself as she kicked her shoes off and fell asleep around 1:30am.


	9. Hurt

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

9; Hurt.

Everywhere you looked it was white due to the big snow storm they had a few days ago. It was full winter in Berk with a record snow fall of at least 3 feet. Astrid had gone back home and lately was avoiding Hiccup except for school and texting about their project. Astrid refused to come over his house, they were in the wedding planning stage of their project now. The wedding was set for after the new year when they returned to school, Astrid only replied to wedding plans through text or the phone calls. Hiccup didn't understand it, they were supposed to be friends weren't they? Hiccup was starting to get upset in fact. They had a great two weeks together, and she even kissed him. Ever since then things had been like this. And that was a month ago. Awkward.

Hiccup was afraid she had figured out who he was and hated him completely but she wouldn't talk about it. Hiccup was getting ready to give up, he knew she was with her family tonight out to dinner so he wasn't going to bother her. Hiccup looked at the clock, it was 7:30pm and he was busy setting up for Christmas. He didn't know if his father was coming home, it was never known for sure. It depended if he could get a flight out in time. Christmas was a week away but he hadn't heard yet. He looked at his phone, nothing from Astrid. He sighed heavily pulling another box from the attack and bringing it in the living room near the 10 foot tree in the window.

(With Astrid)

"That was a great dinner, wasn't it. Been so long since we went out as a family." Her father said.

"Yes I agree. Hopefully we can do it more often." Astrid nodded smiling from the back seat. Astrid was deciding to text Hiccup or not, she wanted to talk about things but she was scared, mostly of herself. She felt different around him but couldn't explain it. Her mind always went back to the kiss that night after the concert. Did she like him? As more than a friend? Just as she was about to text him, Astrid saw a bright light coming through the wind shield. "DAD! Look out!" Astrid screamed, it was too late before they collided with a another car head on. Everything went black around her.

She woke up maybe 15 minutes later, she wasn't sure. She sat up and looked around as everything came in to focus. Then she remembered, the accident. Astrid looked at her parents, they were both unconscious and hurt badly, her leg was hurt and she didn't know how bad. This was a quiet road, no one else was around and she didn't see movement from the other car. Astrid fumbled with her phone and called 911 to report the accident, the said they would arrive as soon as they could. Astrid hung up and called Hiccup, she didn't know why but it was almost second nature to her.

(With Hiccup)

He was busy putting more ornaments on the tree when his phone rang, he saw it was Astrid and half contemplated not answering it but he wasn't going to be an ass right now, it was the holidays so when it reached the 3rd ring he of course answered it. "Hello?" Hiccup said, of course he knew it was her but he was kind of upset she had been avoiding him this long and decided to call now.

 _"Hiccup! Please...I–Accident, pain...please...please come...Need...y–you"_ Astrid sobbed uncontrollably. All anger was gone now and replaced with worry. It didn't matter that she'd avoided him for a month, she had been in an accident and needed him.

"Astrid, where are you? I'm coming right now." Hiccup said grabbing his keys and wallet and going to the garage to get in the truck.

 _"Route 5, the corner...please hurry..."_ Astrid cried to him.

"I'm on my way. Gimme 10 minutes." Hiccup said and hung up tossing his phone to the seat beside him and drove off. He took the truck when it snowed because it had a plow and excellent traction on the tires. Hiccup didn't understand, he was worried about her. This is not how he wanted to see her again. 10 minutes later he arrived, no ambulance there yet. Hiccup left the headlights on and rushed out to Astrid's dad's car. "Astrid!" Hiccup called to her.

"Hiccup...oh God...th–they won't wake up and I don't know if the other drivers are okay. The ambulance isn't here yet...Ah...my leg..." Astrid said quickly.

"Don't move okay. I'll check the others." Hiccup said as he ran to the other car, they were unconscious but no real damage. He ran back to Astrid now and held her in his arms, she was shivering.

"A–are they okay?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded as he reached for her phone on the seat which was terribly cracked and almost unusable but still dialed 911.

 _"Operator, what's your emergency?"_ Asked the voice.

"Two car wreck on Route 5. 4 unconscious. 1 awake with a possible broken leg. 2 in other car unharmed, driver and passenger in the other car unconscious with head wounds. Get someone here, now!" Hiccup ordered.

 _"May I ask who is calling, your name sir."_ Asked the operator.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third. If I don't seen ambulance in the next 5 minutes, I will have your job, am I clear!" Hiccup stated firmly.

 _"Sending someone now."_ The operator said quickly. Hiccup hung up and tossed her phone down.

"Guess being you has perks eh?" Astrid shivered again.

"It can when your dad is known everywhere..You're cold. I'm going to get the blanket out of my truck, stay here. I won't be far...I promise." Hiccup said as he left her car and ran to his truck to get a few things then rushed back. Hiccup put his sweater on her and used to blankets to cover the other adults. "Lay down..." Hiccup told her as he brought in two ski's and snapped them in half, then wrapped her leg so it couldn't move.

"Th–thanks Hiccup...I swear, I'd be dead without you..." Astrid told him. Hiccup heard sirens now.

"I told you I'm the best friend you'll ever have. Now lay still...help is coming." He said as he heard his phone ring, he saw Fishlegs calling and answered it. "Really not a good time Legs." Hiccup said.

 _"Hiccup, where are you! We were supposed to watch Christmas carols tonight. Tuff and I are freezing are ass's off outside your house."_ Fishlegs said.

"Astrid's family got in to an accident, she called me for help I'm on Route 5 right now, meet me at the hospital." Hiccup said quickly as the ambulance arrived now, why was there only one. "Stay here..." Hiccup told Astrid as he stepped out of the car. "Why would you bring only 1! I said 5 people involved." Hiccup yelled.

"The rest are on other runs, sir. This can fit 4 people..." The EMT stated softly.

"Well we have 5. Fine, take the adults. I'll take her myself..." Hiccup pointed to Astrid.

"Do you know her?...We can't just let you take a stranger in..." Asked the EMT now.

"She's my fiance', she's hurt and if you try to stop me you'll be hearing from my lawyer..." Hiccup threatened as he helped Astrid out of the back seat and then carried her bridal style to his truck and laid her in the back seat. Hiccup jumped in the driver's seat and started his truck up then backed up and turned around.

"Hiccup...you don't have to do all this..." Astrid said tiredly.

"Stay awake, Astrid...Don't you dare knock out on me...We're almost there...just keep talking to me..." Hiccup urged her.

"I–I'm sorry..." Astrid said softly.

"Sorry? About what?...You haven't done anything wrong." Hiccup told her now.

"A–about that night...at your house after...the concert..." Astrid replied looking at him, she'd never seen him so concerned. So much fear in his eyes.

"Its okay. I told you, I wasn't mad about that..." Hiccup said as he turned another corner slowly.

"So–you are mad about something then..." Astrid closed her eyes. Hiccup looked back and shook her a bit.

"Hey! No sleeping...come on, keep talking to me...Just like the night you were alone in downtown...keep talking to me..." Hiccup told her.

"W–what...are you mad about?" Astrid asked slowly.

"That you have been avoiding me since that day..." Hiccup answered her now.

"I–I'm sorry...I just...I don't know...what happened..." Astrid replied.

"It was just a kiss, Astrid...You have done it before, when we did the fake proposal. I don't see the big deal!" Hiccup sighed out as he saw the hospital in sight.

"B–but you were sleeping when I did it..." Astrid whimpered in pain.

"Where else are you hurt, Astrid. I have to know..." Hiccup asked now.

"M–my head...from the impact... and wrist..." Astrid said slowly.

"Okay, relax...stay awake. Come on...almost there..." No answer. "Astrid?...Astrid!" He called, she wasn't answering him. "Shit..." Hiccup cursed as he looked back and saw she'd knocked out. He pulled in to the hospital and parked the truck, he climbed out and carried her in his arms to the entrance. He saw Fishlegs and Tuffnut, then Ruffnut, Heather, Eret, and a few others. Eret tried to step in front of him.

"What did you do to her, Borgeson!" Eret asked, Hiccup's anger flared as he pushed past Eret knocking him over.

"Stay the hell out of my way before I fuck you up and get you put in the hospital. I don't have time for your shit right now." Hiccup warned as he ran her inside. An emergency room doctor rushed over with some nurses and a rolling bed.

"How long has she been out son?" Asked the doctor.

"Maybe 3 minutes...Please...help her...I–is she going to be okay?" Hiccup asked panting heavily.

"Yes...but we need to take her in to fix the leg and get fluids in to her. She's in good hands my boy, and you did a great job. A few minutes later and it could be a lot worse." The doctor said as they rolled Astrid away on the bed past the door.

Fishlegs ran up to him with the others now, Hiccup led them back outside and out of the way while the ambulance with the others arrived and got them inside. Hiccup leaned against the wall holding his head, obviously worried.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Heather asked quickly.

"Yeah, what's the big idea!" Snotlout remarked.

"Astrid was in a car wreck. Her parents were knocked out cold, so were the other drivers. She called me and I showed up. Ambulance only had room for 4 so I drove her myself after I put her leg in a make shift splint...I don't know, it happened so fast. I was just sitting at home getting the tree ready, as soon as she called and told me what happened I jumped in my truck and got to her..." Hiccup explained.

"Is she...going to be okay?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Doctor says she will be but we'll have to wait and see..." Hiccup sighed as he heard Eret say something to Snotlout. "And you two, get lost." Hiccup warned angrily.

"And what are you going to do to make us?" Eret asked, suddenly he jumped back seeing a small dragon on Hiccup's shoulder. "Ah, what is that?!" Eret asked.

"Hm. Oh hey, Sharpshot! Wanna do daddy a favor?...Sick em!" Hiccup grinned a bit. Sharpshot tackled Snotlout and sent him running then blew a fire ball at Eret making him run right behind Snotlout. "Good boy..." Hiccup scratched under his chin. "Now get home okay? You're not supposed to be here." Hiccup said, the dragon purred and flew off. "I'll be back, I need to call my dad..." Hiccup said as he pulled out his phone and walked away from the group of people. "Come on dad...pick up..." Hiccup whispered, he got voicemail. "Dad, hey...Look, not sure if you're in a match or traveling but...I'm at the hospital. It's not for me but a close friend of mine was in a car wreck...just I'm scared, I'm...freaking out...I'm worried for her...when you get this...call me back...Bye." Hiccup said then hung up.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Heather asked him with a soft smile.

"She's one of my best friend, of course I care..." Hiccup replied.

"You always come to her rescue." Ruffnut stated, "You care way more than just a friend." Ruffnut grinned. Hiccup pushed past them now.

"I don't need this right now." Hiccup growled a bit as he heard the door slide open and he saw the doctor behind him, he turned quickly.

"Are you, Hiccup, the boy who brought in the blonde girl? And called the ambulance about the car wreck?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah...Is everyone...okay?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I think you better come inside with me son." The doctor said in a serious tone.

"Can we come too?" Asked Heather.

"No, just him. You can all go home, I'm sure this young lad will let you know." The doctor stated.

"Keep us updated, please...?" Heather asked. Hiccup nodded and walked in with the doctor.

(Inside the office)

"What happened? Is Astrid alright? Where is she?..." Hiccup asked quickly.

"She is fine son, resting now. Her leg is broken and in a cast as well her wrist is sprained and wrapped. You got her to us in perfect time. Its her folks I'm worried about." The doctor said now.

"W–what do you mean? They aren't...?" Hiccup couldn't even say the words.

"Its hard to tell. They both sustained very bad injuries. Right now in coma's the both of them. I tell you this much, I don't have high hopes about it." The doctor sighed taking off his glasses now.

"Can I ask...why you are telling me all this?" Hiccup asked. Normally doctors had to speak with a next of kin or family member about these matters. Why him.

"Well when you brought in Astrid, we saw the ring on her finger. And the EMT's who brought her parents and the other drivers in said you called yourself her fiance. You're her fiancé, aren't you?" The doctor asked. Hiccup quickly nodded, she still wore the ring? He didn't even care right now. "She will be allowed to go home tonight once she wakes up but she will be needed 24 hour care young man. I assume, you will be taking charge of her?" The doctor asked looking at him seriously.

"Yes, of course." Hiccup nodded again.

"Good then. I'll bring you to your fiance's room then sir." The doctor said standing up, Hiccup gave a smile and followed him to Astrid's room. "Let us know when she wakes up." The doctor said leaving Hiccup in her room with the door closed. Hiccup walked past the curtain and saw Astrid laying there, her leg in a red cast elevated slightly, her wrist wrapped in a brace, a few bandages on her face and head. Hiccup walked over to her now and pressed his head to her's carefully.

"Oh Astrid..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes now.

"You two must really be in love. How long you been engaged?" Asked a nurse coming in to check Astrid's vitals.

"Oh, just a few months..." Hiccup lied. If he told the truth they might make him leave and he didn't want that right now.

"That's sweet. Getting married soon?" The nurse asked softly.

"A year or so..." Hiccup replied.

"Young love, so cute." The nurse giggled. "She's lucky to have such a smart man at her side. Its all over the emergency room that you drove her here yourself, ran her in with a make shift splint for her leg." The nurse smiled. "Did you keep her awake on the drive?" The nurse asked. Hiccup nodded a few times. "It saved her life you know." The nurse smiled as she opened the door to leave. "You should be very proud of yourself." Then she was gone. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, his hand moved to hers now and he stroked it lightly when he heard the door open again.

"Hiccup?" Came the deep tone of a large man standing there.

"Dad!" Hiccup said shocked as his father came through the door now. Stoick hugged him tightly now. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked him.

"I was flying in to Berk son. I wanted to surprise ya but I got your message and came right here. Your two friends told me you were in here. So what happened?" Stoick asked looking at Astrid in the bed. Hiccup plopped down in the chair.

"Astrid called me freaking out, said she'd been in an accident and needed help. I took the truck and got to her before the ambulance...Astrid was the only one still conscious. I wrapped her leg in a splint and called 911 again...they came 6 minutes later. They didn't have enough room so I drove Astrid myself..." Hiccup explained.

"Yes and the lad is a hero too. Had he not gotten her here when he did, she might not of survived. She fragments of glass in her forehead. That and he kept her awake until he got here." The doctor said as he came in now.

"I expect nothing less but greatness from a Haddock, doctor." Stoick smiled some now.

"Yes, I filled in your son about his fiance's condition. He said he will be taking her home to care for her while she recovers." The doctor smiled, Stoick arched a brow at Hiccup when the doctor said fiancé. Hiccup only shot him a look that said go with it. Stoick sighed now and nodded.

"Yes, that is fine. We have plenty of room and help for her. When will she be able to leave?" Stoick asked.

"As soon as she wakes up." The doctor smiled.

"Right. Thank you doctor." Stoick said, the doctor left. "And now you best be explaining this fiancé nonsense, Hiccup." Stoick asked him.

"Remember that school project I told you about? Its all to do with that..." Hiccup said.

"I'm listening son." Stoick said sitting back now. Hiccup sighed and began to explain everyone from start to finish for him, it took about 30 minutes.

"But after I brought her here and the doctor started telling me everything, I asked and he said because I was her fiancé so I'm allowed to know what's going on and she can come home with me...I never knew she didn't take the ring off..." Hiccup finished now. Stoick put a hand to his head now.

"I've warned ya about lying, Hiccup..." Stoick said. "But...under the circumstances of what you've told me...I'll allow this. She doesn't have any other family and her parents are comatose until further notice. She can stay with us until she heals and her parents can take over again...But, she is your responsibility son. I'm only home until after the new year. And I'm not to happy about you letting her stay at the house without tellin me." Stoick sighed firmly.

"I know...I'm sorry...its just...I didn't want her to get hurt...her parents were traveling and I didn't want her home alone after that night...I should of told you but it was crazy...and it just slipped my mind..." Hiccup told him.

"I understand son. In your shoes, I would of done the same thing. I can see that you care for this girl, that's why I'm allowing this...But I want daily updates, is that clear?" Stoick said to him. Hiccup's face lit up as he nodded quickly. The sound of groaning made Hiccup look over at Astrid who was tilting her head a bit and slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi–Hiccup?" Astrid mumbled out.

"I'm here, Astrid... Right here, see?" Hiccup said standing up so she'd see him now, his hand was on hers.

"W–what happened? I–I remember the accident...and calling you...then everything is blank." Astrid asked softly, her voice was raspy. Hiccup poured her a cup of water and helped her to sit up so she could drink it. Astrid saw Stoick now and nearly choked out on the water, her eyes widening. "I–is th–that...your?..." Astrid asked quickly.

"Yes...that is my dad. Astrid, meet Stoick Haddock. And dad, meet Astrid...my fiancé..." Hiccup introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Astrid...My son has told me a lot about you." Stoick said offering his hand to hers. Astrid shook it with her good hand.

"You too, wait...fiancé?" Astrid asked.

"Just...play along. I'll explain later on. Dad, can you get the doctor and let them know Astrid is awake..." Hiccup asked softly. Stoick nodded and left the room.

"Hiccup, tell me what's going on...I'm so confused..." Astrid asked him.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid nodded.

"Okay. After you called me. I showed up and made sure you were okay, then check your parents and the other drivers. The other drivers were fine just knocked out, your parents were injured. The ambulance couldn't carry everyone so I took you myself. You passed out and the doctors took you right in. Your wrist is sprained, your leg is broken...and your parents are both in a coma...Doctor only told me everything because they saw the ring and assumed I was your fiancé. Also...until your parents wake up and heal...you're staying with me again. My dad already said it was okay...Cool with you?" Hiccup explained quickly. Astrid's eyes blinked a few times then she opened her mouth to freak out, "You promised not to freak out, Astrid..." Hiccup reminded her, she sighed.

"Okay, okay...I can handle this...So let me get this right...You brought me here, my parents are in a coma, and I have to live with you...why?" Astrid asked him.

"Broken leg...sprained wrist...going to need help maybe. Doctor's orders. You are going to need 24 hour care and since I'm such a good friend...and they think I'm your fiancé...I offered to do it." Hiccup told her.

"Okay..." Astrid said to him.

"Wait, you're...not going to argue with me?" Hiccup asked arching a brow. "I think you might still have a concussion..." Hiccup said a little shocked.

"Very funny, Haddock. I'm in my right mind right now...You're right...I can't exactly do this myself...I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life with how many times you've saved it now...So I won't argue about it..." Astrid told him with a smile. Hiccup felt his forehead.

"Am I sick? Or have I gone insane finally..." Hiccup asked.

"Haha. Shut up...When can we leave?" Astrid asked now.

"The doctor is getting your discharge papers right now lass." Stoick said entering the room.

"Thank Thor..." Astrid sat back now closing her eyes. 10 minutes later the doctor returned, Hiccup signed the papers and Astrid was given a wheel chair, a pair of crutches, and some pain killers. The doctor said he wanted to see her in 3 weeks time to check on her leg and wrist. Hiccup wheeled her out to his truck and helped her get in.

"I'll see you at home dad." Hiccup called to his father, it was nearly 10pm now as Hiccup started driving with all Astrid's stuff in the back of the truck. He was being careful of the snow and the ride was mostly silent.

"Must be nice having your father home again...when's the last time you saw him?" Astrid asked.

"How long did you avoid me?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Uh...6 weeks?" Astrid stated.

"Then 10 weeks ago when he came home for the weekend before we were assigned the project." Hiccup replied.

'Do you get lonely?" Astrid asked gently.

"Not really. I keep myself busy..." Hiccup turned on to his street and pulled up to the house.

"So the room I was using was upstairs...How is this going to work? You gonna carry me up and down the stairs?" Astrid asked him.

"No, we're staying in the in law unit actually. Two rooms remember and its first floor. Easier for you." Hiccup told her.

"I don't think I've ever been in there before...Is you're dad okay with me staying there?" Astrid asked.

"My dad doesn't care what I do as long as it's not illegal. Besides, I'm staying with you in here." Hiccup turned pulled around back the house to the small house on the side. It sat maybe 10 feet from the main house and had its own one car garage. Hiccup pulled in and turned the truck off. Hiccup got her wheel chair out, then opened her door and picked her up, placing her in it. He pushed her up the ramp and unlocked the door, he flipped on the light and pushed Astrid inside. "Welcome to your new residence for the next 10-12 weeks or if your parents recover faster." Hiccup said to her. Astrid's eyes widened seeing the small in law unit as Hiccup pushed her inside. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was and she got to stay here for about 3 months? With just Hiccup? This would be interesting indeed.


	10. Moving In

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

10; Moving In.

The night had gone easily after they arrived at the in law unit, it was late too. Hiccup helped Astrid in to the larger of the two rooms since it was closer to the bathroom for her if she needed to use it and called one of the maids to help her undress and get ready for bed. Hiccup waited outside, and then after she was ready he went in to say good night to her. She fell asleep rather quickly. Hiccup sighed and went to the extra room and fell asleep not long after. Now being morning they had a long day ahead of them, more so for Hiccup since he had to start moving their stuff to the in law unit, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were coming over to help him.

When he woke up, it was to knocking on the main door. Hiccup rolled out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants going to the door, he assumed Astrid was still asleep as he expected her to be. The doctor had said she'd be very tired the first few days. Hiccup opened the door seeing his Tuffnut there, "Uh, morning..." Hiccup greeted him.

"Morning Hic. Did ya just wake up? Wanted to make sure everything was okay over here? Where's Astrid?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up. Astrid's still asleep..." Hiccup said, he saw two cars sitting in the driveway. One was Fishlegs and Tuffnut, he didn't recognize the other car though. "I told you guys to come at 10...not 7...Ugh..." Hiccup groaned softly as he stepped outside to get a better look at the second car. When Fishlegs stepped out of the first car, then the back doors opened, Hiccup could see it was Heather and Ruffnut. The second car housed Eret, Snotlout and Dagur. Hiccup sighed, he already knew this day was going to be hell served with extra heat and demons.

"Woah...so it is true. Shit, Borgeson...I didn't believe Tuff and Fishlegs ." Ruffnut said taking it all in. Fishlegs and Tuffnut came beside Hiccup nervously now.

"Why are they here!" Hiccup snapped at them quietly.

"Sorry Hic, my sister and Heather forced us to bring them. And I think they told Eret because he followed us here..." Tuffnut sighed.

"Morning son. How's the lass?" Stoick's voice cut through everything, walking over now with his hands on his hips as the faces of the teens turned to instant shock and disbelief.

"Well guess the truth is out now...She's fine dad, still sleeping." Hiccup sighed looking at them.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Stoick asked now.

"Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Astrid are my friends. The rest are not." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Oh come on, Borgeson...We can start over, can't we?" Snotlout said with a chuckle.

"Like hell we can! You three can leave. Heather and Ruffnut can stay, Astrid is gonna need company while I start moving stuff..." Hiccup grumbled, he heard a door open and looked back seeing Astrid trying to get out. "Astrid, ha–hang on...Let me help you!" Hiccup said quickly moving to her side and letting her hold on to him for support. Hiccup helped her to the couch and she shivered a bit, the door was still open. "Oh for the love of Thor...Get inside, all of you and dad, shut the door please. Shoes off in the bucket." Hiccup ordered. They all rushed inside and did as they were told. Hiccup put a blanket over Astrid. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Y–yes...Thank you. Could you get my medication off the night stand in the room?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup nodded and went to get it for her, he brought out 3 bottles for her, opening them and getting them in his hand, closing the lids then getting her a water bottle as he held them out to her. "I only wanted the pain meds, Hiccup..." Astrid smiled at him.

"You need to take the ones to treat the minor infections too. Might as well take them all." Hiccup replied softly. Astrid took them and sat back now as Hiccup got a few pillows and elevated her leg for her before facing the 8 people in the room.

"Well seems you have everything under control son. I'll leave you to it. I will be leaving tonight for a few days to handle a situation." Stoick said.

"Dad, you just got back...You said you were here until the new year." Hiccup sighed rolling his eyes.

"I promise I'll be home in time for Christmas. I'm taking Skullcrusher." Stoick chuckled heartedly.

"Oh, dragon match?" Hiccup asked now. Stoick nodded.

"I'll be sure to catch it on TV. Safe flight dad." Hiccup said, Stoick hugged him and then left the smaller house. Hiccup turned around to see their shocked faces staring at him. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"What the hell, Boregson! Your dad is the famous wrestler Stoick the Vast?!" Snotlout yelled first.

"Okay first off. Borgeson is just a name I use in school. It's actually, Hiccup Haddock the Third. Secondly, yes. And lastly, stop making a huge deal out of it." Hiccup sighed out.

"So you aren't a loser after all. Man, you should of told us!" Dagur said slapping him on the back with a laugh.

"He was never a loser to begin with, you just never gave him a chance." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, wincing when her wrist moved.

"This changes everything. You have to hang with us!" Snotlout added along side Dagur.

"No. This changes nothing. I knew this would happen...Look, I appreciate that you suddenly want to be my friend because you know I'm the son of the world champion wrestler and live in a huge house...but I don't care. I never have, and I never will." Hiccup stated to them.

"Why wouldn't you want to hang with us! The elite group!" Dagur asked.

"Because to me, it doesn't matter. There shouldn't be groups that divide everyone. Just because I have all this...doesn't mean I want to be thrown in to a group of others who have the same. I don't care about popularity. I just want a normal life with a few good friends." Hiccup said as he walked over to the coffee pot now and started preparing a full pot, once it started brewing he reached in to the cabinet and pulled out a hot chocolate packet. Then got hot water, tore the hot chocolate packet open and mixed it up together. Going to the fridge he got some whip cream and walked it over to Astrid.

"How'd you know this was my favorite?" Astrid asked taking it from him.

"That day in the café. And when you stayed with me for two weeks. Its all your ever drink, Astrid. I do pay attention to my fiancé you know." Hiccup chuckled at her. Astrid blushed and smiled softly at him.

"U–um...something you want to tell us Astrid?" Ruffnut asked, all of them looking at her now.

"Oh...I never took the ring off that Hiccup proposed with for the project. Its so comfortable that I forget its there until someone says something. Anyway...The doctors assumed Hiccup was my fiancé when he brought me in to the hospital last night so we went along with it. Now its kind of an inside joke for us since we have to act like we're engaged for the project. Speaking of, Hiccup shouldn't we turn the camera's on? I mean this is good footage after all?" Astrid asked.

"Good idea." Hiccup said as he reached for a remote on the table and pressed a red button.

"Wait...you stayed with him for two weeks? When?!" Eret asked finally speaking. Astrid turned her head from him angrily.

"After you abandoned her in the worst part of town and I saved her, I didn't want her going back home when her parents weren't in town, so I made her stay with me for her own safety." Hiccup explained. "And you're in my house, so I'd shut up if I were you. I don't have to let you be here right now." Hiccup warned. Eret closed his mouth quickly.

"So what happened? I mean, we never heard from you last night..." Heather asked looking at Astrid now.

"My parents are in a coma from the crash...I have a broken leg, and sprained wrist...Hiccup and his dad are letting me stay here...Hiccup's taking care of me until I heal or my parents recover, whichever comes first..." Astrid told them.

"And you're in here by yourself?" Ruffnut asked.

"Of course not. Hiccup's staying with me too. This house does have two bedrooms." Astrid added smiling now.

"You two, living here, alone?" Eret asked.

"Yeah that sums it up. Problem?" Hiccup asked now.

"No..." Eret replied quickly. Hiccup chuckled as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiccup called, his father walked in again.

"Your dragon won't leave Skullcrusher alone, can you call him?" Stoick asked. Hiccup stood up and put his fingers to his mouth and gave a whistle. In seconds a small green and yellow dragon flew on and in to Hiccup's arms.

"Sharpshot...you know not to bother Skullcrusher...Besides...look who is back?" Hiccup said as the dragon nuzzled against him, he turned so Sharpshot could see Astrid and he got excited. "Be easy ok? She's hurt." Hiccup said. The dragon licked his cheek and crawled in to Astrid's lap happily.

"Hey Sharpshot. Aw, yes I've missed you too. Pinky and you would get along great...Oh crap...Hiccup, we gotta go to my house. Pinky is all alone!" Astrid said quickly.

"Relax, Astrid. You're not moving from that couch today. I'll go get her for you. I have a key to your house remember?" Hiccup said lifted his key ring from his pocket.

"Let me son. I'm flying right over there anyway. I'll bring her dragon here before I leave." Stoick said.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled.

"Just tell her you're bringing her to see mommy, she won't give you any trouble sir." Astrid smiled.

"I'm not worried, Hiccup here is one of the best dragon trainers I know and he taught me all there is to know about dragons. By the way lass, you can call me Stoick. I'll be back soon." Stoick said as he left the house again. Sharpshot curled in Astrid's lap and fell asleep to her stroking his back gently with her good hand.

"That's the dragon that attacked us the other night." Snotlout said quickly backing up.

"Sharpshot is harmless. He attacked you because I told him to. He's trained to follow my commands." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Psh, yeah right..." Eret laughed. "Prove it dragon boy." Eret challenged.

"If you say so. Mind your hand, Astrid." Hiccup said, she moved her hand away. "Sharpshot. Battle ready, boy." Hiccup commanded with a snap of his finger. The dragon instantly stood up growling at Eret. "Tackle." Hiccup said. Sharpshot launched off Astrid's waist and tackled Eret with a snarl. "Good boy. Settle and come back." Hiccup commanded softly. Sharpshot stopped and jumped back in to Astrid's lap easily panting with his tongue out. "Lay." Hiccup said rubbing his head. Sharpshot then laid down and went back to sleep. Hiccup grinned at Eret now. "You were saying?" Hiccup asked him. Everyone began to laugh now.

"Owned!" Snotlout said as Eret glared at him and he stopped.

"Shut up...You think you're a big shot just because of who your dad is!" Eret told him.

"I'm not a big shot, Eret. I'm just smarter than you. This is why I refused to be popular. I purposely use a different last name at school so people wouldn't know. I don't let people come over so they won't know. The only three people who knew were Astrid, Legs, and Tuff. They were sworn to not say a word about it. But this my house and you are in it. Either respect me or get out." Hiccup stated pointing to the door.

"Astrid, you look kind of pale. Are you okay?" Heather asked now. Hiccup's anger faded as he looked at Astrid now.

"I just feel a bit tired...Must be the meds." Astrid laughed a bit looking at Hiccup. "Can you help me to my room?" Astrid asked softly. Hiccup got up and moved Sharpshot before he placed one arm under her legs and another behind her back and lifted her up bridal style.

"I'll just carry you. Doctor said to say off that leg as much as possible." Hiccup said carrying her towards her room and laying her on the bed, he brought in a water bottle and put it on the night stand and then covered her up and smiled. "Get some sleep okay? I'll take care of them." Hiccup told her gently.

"Thanks Hiccup...You're the best." Astrid yawned as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hiccup left the room and closed the door.

"That was so sweet!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Ssh, don't wake her up. Look, I'm glad you came to visit but I got work to do. You can come back later. Fishlegs and Tuffnut can stay since we have to move things from the main house to here." Hiccup said.

"Wait, we can help...more people and it will be done faster right?" Heather offered now.

"I guess but I doubt they want to help me." Hiccup said motioning to Dagur, Snotlout, and Eret.

"We will!" Dagur and Snotlout said together.

"Fine, I'll help." Eret grumbled standing up.

"Then lets get started." Fishlegs smiled. For the next few hours they spent packing up Hiccup's room with the things he wanted to move to the in law unit. No one argued with him and were sure to be careful with his breakable things. They'd bring things over and put them in Hiccup's room on the bed or floor. Stoick had returned with Pinky who was now curled up next to Sharpshot and both asleep. Stoick left shortly afterwards, saying he'd call Hiccup when he landed. Around 11am, they were done and Hiccup ordered pizza for everyone. When it arrived, he paid the driver and brought it inside. There were 4 pizza's each a different topping and 3 bottles of soda. Hiccup heard groaning from Astrid's room and he got up to check on her. She was awake and in pain again. Hiccup walked in after knocked lightly.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"I rolled on to my wrist..." Astrid whimpered as Hiccup sat beside her on the edge of the bed, being careful to avoid her bad leg.

"You're not do for another pain killer until noon...But I have something that might work..." Hiccup said as he left the room and went in to his own, digging through a box and pulling out something that resembled a deodorant stick then he went back to Astrid's room with it. "This is called a pain stick. I know it sounds funny but trust me. When my dad first wanted me to do wrestling training, I got hurt a lot and he showed me this to help with the pain. It works well for pain and sure muscles." Hiccup told her as she held out her wrist to him, he took off the brace, then the wrap and opened the stick up.

"Ugh...it doesn't smell so good." Astrid said plugging her nose. Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"I know but trust me...This might be a little cold at first but I promise you it'll get warmer and the pain will fade." Hiccup smiled. Astrid nodded as Hiccup carefully applied the substance to her wrist, she got a shiver when she felt the cold and then it turned warm, almost hot and the pain started to fade off, she smiled at him.

"Wow, that's incredible. I don't feel anything anymore except the heat." Astrid said as Hiccup began to reapply the ace bandage, then the brace.

"Heat relaxes the muscles so they aren't so tense. Makes them loose and when they are loose, they don't hurt." Hiccup told her. They smiled at one another as Ruffnut poked her head in now.

"Uh, you two gonna come out any time soon?" She asked.

"Is that pizza I smell?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded and she gleamed. "Can I come out and eat?" Astrid asked smiling.

"Of course." Hiccup said as he picked her up again and brought her back in to the living room and set her on the couch, he got her a plate and two slices of pizza. One was cheese, the other was bacon and pepperoni then handed it to her.

"Thanks..." Astrid said as she placed the plate on her lap and used her good hand to eat with. Pinky sat on her shoulder and licked her cheek happily purring. "Hey girl...I've missed you so much!" Astrid said happily.

"So what are we doing next, we finished your room." Tuffnut asked.

"Next is Astrid's. We'll have to go to her house after she tells us what she wants from there." Hiccup said looking at her.

"I'll make a list for you...Am I staying here by myself?" Astrid asked looking at him now.

"No, Heather and Ruff are going to stay with you. I'll take the boys with me." Hiccup told her calmly. She nodded and continued to eat.

"Will you get me a piece of paper and a pen?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup got what she asked for as she started making a list of everything she wanted from her house. An hour later now 12:30 after Hiccup gave her his medication again they were preparing to leave in his truck as he held Astrid's note in his hand which he put in his pocket.

"We'll be back soon okay. If there's a problem, call me." Hiccup said to her. Astrid nodded with the girls as Hiccup hit the lever and the two seats in front folded forward. "File in. Bigger in back, small up front." Hiccup said. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Eret climbed in back. Hiccup fixed the seat as he moved to the driver's side and got in. Dagur and Tuffnut sat beside him. Once all seatbelts were on he started the truck up and backed out slowly down the driveway, he turned around and drove out the gate and towards Astrid's house.

"Nice truck." Snotlout said smiling at him.

"Thanks. It was my Christmas gift last year from my dad." Hiccup said driving down the street until they reached the house, Hiccup shut off the truck and unlocked the front door. He flipped on the light and got out the list Astrid had given him. "Alright...Get the boxes from my truck. Astrid's room is upstairs. We'll split the list up to make it go faster. Eret and Dagur. Get her shoes, sweaters, and coats out of the closet. Fishlegs and Tuff, bed stuff and clothes. Snotlout, you're with me getting her laptop, school stuff, and books." Hiccup said.

"Aye aye!" Fishleg and Tuff saluted. Snotlout moved beside Hiccup now as Hiccup opened a box and started getting the books on the list Astrid gave him.

"Don't just stand there, Snotlout. Help me, find her backpack." Hiccup said.

"Right..." Snotlout said as he started looking around for Astrid's backpack. After 30 minutes of packing the boys began bringing the boxes to the bed of Hiccup's truck. Everything was almost ready, Fishlegs came outside now. "Where are the boxes of clothes, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we did 4 of the 6 drawers but uh...I don't think Astrid wants us in her under garment drawers..." Tuffnut stated. Hiccup smacked his forehead with his hand out.

"Gimme your phone." Hiccup said as Tuffnut handed him his phone and he called Ruffnut.

 _"Yo bro, what's up? You guys done yet?"_ Ruffnut answered.

"Ruffnut, it's Hiccup. No we're not done. Can you put Astrid on for me?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Sure thing. Astrid! It's your fiancé!"_ Ruffnut called out, Hiccup rolled his eyes as he heard Astrid get on the phone now. _"Hiccup?"_ She said.

"Hey Astrid. We're almost done except your umm..well we didn't know if you wanted us in your personals drawer?" Hiccup stated.

 _"Oh! Um...no I don't want them in it...But you can..."_ Astrid blushed deeply now.

"You sure?..." Hiccup asked again.

 _"I trust you...Are you coming back afterwards?"_ Astrid asked softly.

"Yeah, just gotta grab these. See ya in like 20 minutes. You doing alright?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Mmhm, just watching TV with Heather and Ruffnut. We made some popcorn, is that okay?"_ Astrid asked.

"Of course. Help yourself to anything in there, Astrid. Its your home for now. Be there soon." Hiccup said to her calmly.

 _"Okay. See you soon, Hiccup and umm thanks for asking first..."_ Astrid said shyly.

"No trouble. Bye." Hiccup said.

 _"Bye."_ Astrid replied as she hung up. Hiccup handed the phone back to Tuffnut.

"You guys load up. I'll be back in a sec." Hiccup said grabbing smaller box and heading back inside the house to Astrid's room. He opened the two top drawers and starting putting things in the box, he made sure to look away and only looked when he felt it was empty. With a sigh after 5 minutes he closed the two drawers, picked up the box and headed downstairs. He shut off all the lights and made it to the truck after locking the main door. He put the box in the back, strapping it down then got in his seat and drove back to his house. It didn't take very long, once there he backed the truck up in to the garage and shut it off. "Alright, that door leads in to the kitchen. Start taking the boxes in to Astrid's room and stack neatly." Hiccup told them.

"Who made you boss...?" Eret crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, Eret what's your problem with me? I've never done anything to you." Hiccup asked angrily. Seriously, he never had. Hiccup always kept to himself in school, he actually like being the loser because people left him alone to do his own thing.

"My problem is that I can't get Astrid back because you're always around her!" Eret snapped at him.

"Are you kidding me right now! She's hurt, Eret! I'm not going to throw her to the wolves to fend for herself or make her sit in a hospital for weeks waiting to heal." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ugh you were never a problem before this project! You're using it to get closer to her! She used to call me for help all the time, now its only you!" Eret yelled.

"For the love of Odin, Eret. Her parents are in a coma, she has no where to go. I have the room and the spare time to help her out so I'm going to and you're right. She does call me for help because she knows I'll be there for her like a friend should be! If you don't fucking like it, then GO! I don't need your shit. Your presence alone makes Astrid upset and don't think I don't know what happened at the concert when you grabbed her outside! I warned you to stay away from her. I should kick your ass but I won't because you aren't worth it! You're whining like a wounded puppy that you lost Astrid, and it's your own damn fault for fucking up! You thought she was cheating on you, with me of all people. Seriously! May wanna check yourself if you're worried about me getting with a girl like her. I'm not in to stealing girlfriends from people." Hiccup yelled. At this point everyone was watching, even Astrid who was holding on to Ruffnut and Heather for support.

"What is going on out here?..." Heather asked curiously.

"Eret being an idiot, and Hiccup putting him in his place." Tuffnut said simply.

"Doesn't surprise me." Astrid rolled her eyes with a sigh now.

"Astrid, come stay with me. I can take care of you much better than this loser can." Eret said calmly looking at her now.

"You know something, Eret. I'm sick and tired of you calling him that. But...If being a loser means that you come running no matter what time it is to help a friend in danger, being there for someone, talking to them, taking care of them...Then guess what. I'd rather stay with a 'loser' than an asshole like you." Astrid yelled out. "I'm staying with Hiccup, and that is final. You can leave. You've been nothing but a jerk to me since I refused to have sex with you. You put me in harms way for your own selfish, stupid reasons! At least Hiccup is a real man, I called once and he came running to save me. Same with the accident, no hesitation. No questions except asking if I was okay and where was I so he could come get me. He's never hurt me, never yelled at me, he trusted me with the secret about his dad on day one of meeting! Hiccup is 10 times the man you'll ever be Eret and I'd rather call him for help any day before I call you! Least he doesn't flaunt all he has and that makes him a proper gentleman. Stop being royal ass-hat because you're jealous that he's better than you in every way. I am never going back to you! I hate you!" Astrid said. Eret fumed as he whipped around to punch Hiccup, Astrid gasped but was shocked to see that Hiccup stopped it with just his hand.

"Big mistake." Hiccup growled as he twisted Eret's wrist making him hiss with pain. Hiccup released him and shoved him out of the garage. "Leave now. You've pissed me off." Hiccup ordered.

"Don't get cocky Haddock, I'll tell everyone who you are." Eret threatened.

"By all means, go on and tell everyone that little Hiccup Borgeson kicked your ass and is really Hiccup Haddock, I don't care anymore because no matter what I'll never be like you. I don't want everyone tailing me, I don't want a mass group of friends around me all the time! I have my 3 best friends, right here in this room. Its good enough for me. You keep saying you want Astrid back, Eret but truth is. She hates you for everything you've done to her. You messed up and lost her, now get over it. She's never going to take you back, especially when you act like a 5 year old who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas! This is your last warning. Come near this house, my friends, me or Astrid again and I will call the police for harassment." Hiccup warned him. Eret looked at all his friends. Heather, Ruffnut, Dagur, and Snotlout were disappointed and shaking their heads at him. Eret stomped away to his car now mumbling and drove off. Hiccup sighed facing Astrid now. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"Fine...I can't believe him. Are you okay?" Astrid replied. Hiccup nodded.

"Can you girls take her back inside. We can handle the boxes..." Hiccup said now.

"Sure thing." Heather said as they took Astrid back inside. After another hour of moving things, the boxes from his truck were in Astrid's room. More time was spent until it got dark were Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut were putting Astrid's room together and the boys were helping Hiccup. As the clock reached 9:30pm, Fishlegs left with Heather, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. Snotlout's dad was coming to get him and Dagur.

"So, are we ya know...cool?" Dagur asked suddenly in the silence of the room.

"You two have given me hell for years since Jr. High. Just because Eret showed his true colors finally, doesn't mean we're cool." Hiccup remarked as he was cleaning things up around the house.

"Look Hiccup, we know it won't be instant but can we try to be friends? You're a much cooler person than him. You could be more popular than him even but you choose not to put yourself there and well we can respect that." Snotlout said, Hiccup looked at him now. He sighed finally.

"I've got a lot going on right now, as you can see. I'll tell you what. Prove to me that I can trust you as my friends and then we'll talk about it." Hiccup told them firmly. Headlights appeared in the driveway as Snotlout and Dagur nodded.

"We won't let ya down. If you need anything, call us!" Snotlout called to him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Have a good night." Hiccup said as they walked outside and left with Snotlout's dad. Hiccup closed the door and plopped on the couch across from Astrid now, she was smiling at him. "Something amuse you?" Hiccup asked her now.

"What you told them about maybe being friends. That was...nice of you." Astrid said gently.

"It's a big maybe Astrid. Do they want to be my friends because of all this? Because I put Eret in his place earlier? Or because they genuinely want my friendship because they think I'm a good friend to have. That's the question." Hiccup sighed.

"Who wouldn't want to be your friend, Hiccup. You're amazing." Astrid said to him.

"I'm glad you think so. It's late and been a very long day..." Hiccup yawned.

"I'm tired too..." Astrid replied. Hiccup got up to help her to the bathroom, and waited outside. When she was done, he took her to her bed and laid her down, covering her up. "Sweet dreams, Hiccup." Astrid smiled yawning as she closed her eyes. Hiccup backed up turning the light off.

"Sweet dreams, Astrid..." Hiccup said as he closed the door to her room. He shut off the lights of the house and camera, then checked the door to make sure it was locked before he got in to his bed and fell fast asleep.


	11. Not Scared

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

11; Not Scared.

One week since Astrid and Hiccup moved in to the in law unit, everything was set up and they even had their own Christmas tree which Hiccup and Astrid decorated themselves. Hiccup started working from home on small projects for Gobber. They'd be brought by, Hiccup would work on them and then Gobber would pick them up afterwards. Hiccup's phone was always active now, being blown up with texts and calls from Heather and Ruffnut checking in on Astrid, or from Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Dagur wanting to hang out. His father hadn't returned yet and Hiccup was beginning to worry but Astrid kept him calm and distracted. Astrid's parents were still unconscious in the coma, not much changed in their conditions. Today though, he warned everyone to leave him alone. It was Christmas Eve and Hiccup had been preparing all day for the quiet night with Astrid.

They were still friends living together, Hiccup took care of her the best he could but still weighing on his mind was that they hadn't talked about the night of the concert when she kissed him. He was nervous to bring it up incase she got mad and started avoiding him again. Or worse, push her close to Eret again. Also he didn't want to fight with her on Christmas Eve, that was never fun. But still, it had to be talked about so he was going to take his chances with her. He sat down on the couch now with a sigh trying to figure out how to begin. Astrid noticed his concerned face and frowned a bit. "Hiccup? Something bothering you?" Astrid asked gently.

It was maybe 11pm, everything was quiet except for the TV in the background playing the quieter Fire Storm songs. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut had agreed to make an announcement to their fans that due to the holidays and family emergencies they wouldn't be preforming live again until after the first of the year. No one minded of course. As for Hiccup's dragon racing, as Fury he said his dragon had been hurt and needed to recover before another race. He took care of his other lives so they wouldn't interfere with him taking care of Astrid until he figured something else out. Hiccup looked at her now, _'How do I start this...Ease in to it? Talk about the concert, she never told you about how the night went...'_ His plan set, he smiled at her. "I'm fine, I was just thinking that you never told me how the concert went that night. I know it was like a month ago but, you did promise to tell me all about it?" Hiccup asked her calmly.

Astrid seemed to freeze a bit hearing the concert, she remembered everything that happened. Maybe Hiccup didn't remember the kiss they shared, he had been asleep? Astrid shook it off, if she didn't make it obvious maybe he would continue to forget. Astrid smiled now, "I did, didn't I? It was amazing, Hiccup. The whole first half were their older songs, then during the break the Eret thing happened. Did I tell you that Strike, of all people came to help me!?" Astrid exclaimed.

"No way, the lead singer? I don't believe it." Hiccup said sarcastically, of course he knew it was true. He was there after all, as Strike.

"No, dead serious! He came with his security guys and made Eret leave the show. Then he made sure I got inside safe! Oh and the second half was new songs! It was so awesome. They played the song you showed me, it sounded amazing live! But I'd never been more scared in my life when Strike pulled me on stage with him! I thought I was gonna pass out, Hiccup." Astrid said happily.

Hiccup acted shocked now, "Oh come on, you're making that up Astrid! I've never heard of Fire Storm letting a fan on stage with them during a show." Hiccup remarked to her sitting back with a cocky smile.

"I'm telling the truth! After Strike helped me with Eret, he led me inside and told me that he was going to dedicate a song to me since we just became friends. I was shocked but entered the show anyway. The last song of the night was Play It Again, and before it started he came down and pulled me up with him. He made me sing it with him, Hiccup! No joke! Get my laptop for me, I'll show you. Another one of my friends was there, she got the whole thing on camera!" Astrid said pointing to her laptop sitting in the desk. Hiccup got up and handed it to her as she opened it up and started clicking on the keyboard to pull up the video.

Hiccup was making a mental note to make sure from now on the guards checked bags for cameras. He knew cell phone videos were almost impossible to stop. A room filled with over 3,000 people there was no way the security guards could stop it all. Hiccup watched the video, not that he needed the reminder of that night. He watched with a shocked face as the video played. When it stopped he sat back smiling, "Alright I believe ya. That's pretty amazing. You have a great voice, Astrid." Hiccup complimented. She blushed now.

"I–I do not...My voice is terrible!" Astrid stated quickly now shutting her computer.

"No it's not, Astrid! That was incredible and hey it helped that you knew the words already right?" Hiccup laughed.

"Only because you showed me the song a week before the debut. The head piece I was wearing had the song lyrics I was supposed to sing out." Astrid looked down embarrassed.

"It was still amazing, Astrid. Bet you can't do it again?" Hiccup challenged her with a grin.

"I–I could if I wanted too..." Astrid said to him, she watched Hiccup get up and turn on the CD player. He put in a random CD and clicked the button to an one he was sure she'd know. The music started.

"Show me then, prove it." Hiccup said sitting back down.

"Only if you do it too." Astrid said to him, his eyes widened a bit. He'd have to throw his voice slightly so she wouldn't figure it out.

"Fine. I'll sing the boy parts if you do the girl's?" Hiccup suggested to her. Astrid nodded smiling. Hiccup took a breath preparing himself as he looked at her gently.

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _We didn't care if people stared. We'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room...It's hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep saying that we're okay, but I don't want to settle for good not great. I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again..._

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Remind me, remind me..._

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Remind me, remind me..._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Remember the airport dropping me off? We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop._

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _I felt bad cause you missed your flight..._

 _ **[Astrid and Hiccup:]**_ _But that meant we had one more night!_

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Do you remember how it used to be? We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep!_

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Remind me, baby, remind me..._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Oh, so on fire so in love...That look in your eyes that I miss so much!_

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Remind me, baby, remind me._

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _I wanna feel that way._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Yeah, I wanna hold you close._

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid:]**_ _Oh, if you still love me...Don't just assume I know!..._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Baby, remind me, remind me!_

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Do you remember the way it felt?_

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?_

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Remind me!_

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Yeah, remind me!_

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _All those things that you used to do, that made me fall in love with you! Remind me, oh, baby, remind me._

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt. All those mornings I was late for work...Remind me!_

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid:]**_ _Oh, baby, remind me!_

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me!_

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt..._

 _ **[Astrid:]**_ _Remind me, yeah, oh!_

 _ **[Hiccup:]**_ _Baby, remind me!_

They finished singing together with big smiles on their faces. They were panting a bit staring in to one another's eyes. Hiccup didn't care anymore, this was his chance and he wasn't missing it. Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. Astrid's eyes widened with shock but yet she couldn't find the strength to fight him off, she soon melted in to it and started kissing him back fully. Hiccup leaned in more deepening it, Astrid gasped a bit and Hiccup took his chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and run it along hers passionately. Astrid couldn't stop him, and she didn't want to. The kiss was so passionate, deep, and loving. However, they did have to break apart for air. Both still panting, his green eyes never left her blue ones. Hiccup smiled at her, "You gonna run away this time?" Hiccup asked her.

Astrid blinked wondering what he meant, then she remembered. The night of the concert, after they kissed she ran away upstairs. The next morning she went back to her house and started avoiding him because she had to figure out why she felt the way she did, and now she understood it. "No...I understand now...And I owe you an explanation about that night..." Astrid said softly. Hiccup put his hand up to her lips now and shook his head.

"No you don't. I understand, Astrid." Hiccup began softly, staring in to her eyes now.

"Yes I do, Hiccup...Please...I have to say this." Astrid pleaded him gently. Hiccup nodded to her. "It was everything. Ever since that first time you saved me, beat up Eret for what he did to me, letting me stay with you for two weeks, the concert, even the accident...I've felt differently around you. I didn't understand why it was happening. That night I saw you sleeping on the couch, I just felt the urge to kiss you. So I did...I didn't expect you to kiss me back and when you did, it scared me." Astrid explained.

"Why did it scare you?" Hiccup asked gently.

"I don't know. You'd always been there for me, no matter the time of day or night. I-I felt safe with you but I was still scared. Did I ever tell you that driving home from the concert, I realized it was my last night in your house before having to back to my parents and I didn't want to leave?" Astrid asked him. This was something Hiccup didn't know actually.

"No, I never knew that. You kissed me and ran off..." Hiccup stated.

"I guess it was because of everything happening so fast. And when I realized what was happening, I got scared and ran away from it." Astrid told him sadly.

"What was happening so fast? Our friendship?" Hiccup questioned her. He didn't quite understand, then again he had wanted this. An actual explanation of that night and he was getting it whether he cared or not anymore. It mattered at the start of this night, but now all he cared about was that they kissed and both of them loved it.

"Everything. You saving me from the bad part of town, leaving Eret, you kicking his butt for what he did, letting me stay with you for my own safety. You making sure I was safe at the concert with the pepper spray, giving me all the money just so I'd have a good time. Saving me from Heather and Ruffnut's house when they harassed me. Just everything...After I kissed you that night, and feeling you kiss me back...That's when I understood it. I was falling in love with you slowly but it scared me because I had left you so confused that night that I figured you'd want nothing to do with me. I was planning to call you the night of the accident so we could talk about it...then everything happened. And now after all this, I'm just...not scared anymore. I'm not scared when I'm with you. I feel safe with you and I know you'd never let anyone or anything hurt me. You've proven that so many times, Hiccup. I'm not scared to say I love you to you." Astrid told him. Hiccup only smiled as he kissed her deeply again, taking her by surprise.

"Does it make you feel better to know that I've only dreamed about something like that happening between you and me?" Hiccup smiled seeing her shocked face.

"Y–you...Hiccup, what are you saying...?" Astrid asked him, her heart was racing in her chest.

"Astrid...What I'm saying is I love you too. I've loved you since I met you in Jr. High." Hiccup said in a serious but loving tone. Astrid soon found herself smiling.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied gently to him. Hiccup leaned in and kissed her again, she kissed him back before breaking apart again. "Now what?..." Astrid asked him with a giggle.

"Now I ask you if you'll accept being my girlfriend." Hiccup asked in a hopeful voice. Astrid laughed lightly.

"I will accept such a title with great happiness." Astrid replied to him. Another kiss between them as Hiccup looked at the clock. 12:00am, December 25th.

"Guess what?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"What is it?" Astrid responded looking up at him.

"We just got in to an official relationship on Christmas morning. Feel like putting it on Facespace? And waiting for the flood of texts and calls to come through?" Hiccup asked with a grin. Astrid moved a bit so she was laying against him in his lap.

"Oh come on, no one is up at this hour babe. It's Christmas. Beside if we don't go to sleep, Santa won't come." Astrid winked at him.

"Then we'll be hearing it in the morning." Hiccup announced as he reached for his phone and logged on. He did see Fishlegs and Tuffnut awake, and Snotlout too. Hiccup filed through the settings to relationship status. He switched it to In A Relationship. When it asked who with, he scrolled to Astrid's name, pressing it. He hit save and done as he looked down to Astrid who just accepted it from her laptop. Hiccup set up his phone to take a picture of them with the front camera, he held it out as he lifted Astrid's face to his and kissed her deeply. Astrid kissed him back as he snapped the picture and put the phone down still holding the kiss with her.

Astrid giggled now breaking it. "Well we're official. And I'm very tired, mind taking me to bed?" Astrid asked him softly. Hiccup just finished posting the picture of them kissing on the relationship status. He put his phone down and sat up, then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, he waited outside like always and when she was done he went back in and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom and laying her in the bed. Hiccup covered her and kissed her softly. "I love you, Hiccup." Astrid said looking up at him after the kiss.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams mi'lady!" Hiccup replied as he pulled back and exited her room. Sighing out happily he shut off the lights except for the tree and went to bed himself. This time, he didn't lock the main door. He knew someone would be coming that night. Around 2am, someone walked in and placed a bunch of presents under the tree with the letters H or A on them. The figure flipped the lock and left. It was quiet the rest of the night.

In the morning, Hiccup awoke happier than he had in years. He slipped on his slippers and left the room. "Hiccup, are you awake out there?" Astrid called from her room.

"Just woke up, Astrid. Need me to come get you?" Hiccup called back.

"Please?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup came in and saw her trying to get out of bed. He chuckled going over to help her.

"I told you to call me if you needed me." Hiccup said to her now.

"You won't always be around babe. Besides, I just wanted to get my crutches so I could meet you out here. Tradition in my house on Christmas morning is that we all meet in the living room, make hot chocolate and once the first cup is gone, then we're allowed to open presents." Astrid giggled as Hiccup carried her to the couch again.

"Well today, you get to relax and I'll handle it. Us Haddocks have our own traditions too." Hiccup chuckled as he walked over to start the hot chocolate for her.

"Really? What's yours?" Astrid asked watching him from the couch.

"Well when dad, mom and I get up we make coffee, mine was always decaf until maybe 3 years ago. Then we'd set around the tree and tell stories of the dreams we had no matter how crazy they were. Then dad would give each of us one present, then we could open them all." Hiccup smiled then looked down a bit, Astrid understood why. His mom wasn't around anymore. "But...with mom gone, its just us sitting quietly until 8am. We'd look at a few pictures of us as a family, and prays she's sitting with us like always. Then we'd start opening gifts." Hiccup said gently walking over with Astrid's hot chocolate for her. She kissed his cheek.

"It must be hard this time of year for you, especially that your dad isn't here either..." Astrid told him gently. Hiccup smiled softly.

"He'll be here. Dad never goes back on his word, and neither do I." Hiccup replied.

"I can believe it." Astrid said smiling at him, as she sipped her hot chocolate and Hiccup drank his coffee slowly. "So...what did you dream about last night?" Astrid asked suddenly. Hiccup glanced at her curiously. "What? I figured we'd mix the traditions...So...What did you dream about?" Astrid repeated herself.

"You. A life with you forever." Hiccup said. It took Astrid by surprise. "What did you dream about?" Hiccup asked her.

"Flying actually. I loved the feeling from the day I rode on Fury's dragon, Toothless...I'd love to do it again sometime. And I uh...dreamed of you as well, Hiccup. I think in my dream we were going on our first date." Astrid blushed softly.

"Once the holiday is over, I plan to take you on one." Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh, where are we going?" Astrid asked him.

"That my dear is a surprise." Hiccup winked kissing her softly.

"Really, you're not gonna tell me?" Astrid whined with puppy dog eyes.

"No way." Hiccup laughed. Astrid huffed at him looking away, she glanced seeing him smile at her and she turned her head to kiss him again. Astrid looked around the room, she saw a picture of a woman sitting on the small table by the tree. The woman in the photo had long brown hair, and green eyes like Hiccup's. That was his mother. Astrid had never seen it out before, had Hiccup put it out last night after she went to bed?

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked softly.

"Yeah, Astrid?" Hiccup replied now.

"Is that picture over there of your mom?" Astrid pointed to it, Hiccup looked and smiled as he walked over to it.

"Yeah, it is..." Hiccup said bringing the picture over to her so she could see better. Astrid took it and smiled looking over it.

"She's beautiful...I see where you get the dark brown hair and green eyes from." Astrid said gently. "When did this get put out?" Astrid asked him.

"Last night before I went to sleep. Its how dad and I celebrate Christmas with her..." Hiccup said gently as he crouched down looking at the picture now, he closed his eyes with a sigh before he looked up.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Astrid asked as she put her arm over him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"More than anyone will ever know." Hiccup replied.

"I know the feeling well son." Came a strong voice. They both whipped their heads around to see Stoick standing in the door way now with a smile on his face.


	12. Perfect Christmas

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

12; Perfect Christmas.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at Stoick standing in the door way to the house, shocked to say the least. Hiccup stood up now, he was happy to see his father home but the timing of it is what got him the hardest. They'd never spent a Christmas apart since his mother died. Astrid smiled softly seeing Hiccup walk over to Stoick and stare at him, it made Astrid want to cry. Even though Stoick was gone most of the time, he and Hiccup had the perfect father/son relationship. They acted like it'd only been a day when it'd been months. Astrid's eyes filled with silent tears as she saw Hiccup and Stoick just wrap their arms in a tight hug. "I promised I'd be home in time for Christmas, Hiccup." Stoick told him gently. Hiccup only held the hug. Astrid heard sobbing, it wasn't her either. It was Hiccup and that broke her heart. He was tough, he was strong but here he was, crying in an embrace with his father.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart from the hug and Hiccup wiped his eyes. Before facing Astrid with the best smile he could muster as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly next. "Its okay. You don't have to be strong around me..." Astrid whispered to him. Hiccup nodded to her as he kissed her gently.

"Something tells me that you two aren't just friends anymore?" Stoick chuckled now. Hiccup and Astrid both blushed looking away bashfully. "Alright, come on. Tell me what happened this time." Stoick asked sitting down in the chair.

"Well uh...Astrid and I...got together, officially around 12am this morning..." Hiccup said nervously. He knew his father wouldn't be mad but it was still hard to tell your father that you had a girlfriend, and first one at that. Astrid was his first girlfriend, he'd never had one before so this was new for him and he was terrified to screw up and lose her. He was going to tell her about him being Strike and Fury after they graduated, right now there was just to much going on. Stoick clapped his hands.

"That's wonderful! Thank Thor! I was beginning to think I wouldn't have any grandchildren to spoil! Haha." Stoick laughed. Both Hiccup and Astrid went red in the face.

"DAD! Seriously...we just got together! Oh God, Astrid, I am so sorry..." Hiccup said to her quickly. Astrid only started to laugh out hard as well. She held her sides in pain from how much she was laughing.

"Oh my...Okay...I'm calm now...That was just...great. Hiccup, your dad just made that second best thing I've heard today!" Astrid said taking a few breaths. Hiccup arched a brow at her now, obviously confused. "The first was you telling me you loved me and asking if I'd be your girlfriend." Astrid told him calmly now.

"Oooh! Right...still. What the hell dad!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"Oh relax son. No rush on it. I'm just glad you have a girlfriend now. I was beginning to think you were gay honestly." Stoick said, Hiccup's mouth dropped open in shock as the color drained from his face. He couldn't even move now after hearing that. Astrid only laughed again, harder this time as she nearly fell off the couch if Hiccup hadn't noticed and caught her quickly.

"For the love of Thor dad, shut up! You're gonna kill her on me..." Hiccup said now as Astrid began to calm down again. "Breath, Astrid...Its essential to living..." Hiccup stated.

"Oh God. I'm sorry...I shouldn't of laughed but that was funny!" Astrid said happily as Hiccup fixed her on the couch. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Two against one is hardly fair guys..." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry Stoick...He's not gay. I can tell..." Astrid said with a slight smirk, both Hiccup and Stoick looked at her now wondering what she was talking about. Astrid pulled Hiccup down beside her now, "Last night when we kissed, when you took the picture. Don't think I didn't feel it..." Astrid whispered to him. Hiccup's eyes widened with embarrassment now as Astrid winked at him as he covered his face. She was never going to let him live that down.

"If you two did anything, I don't want to hear about it! Just don't get her pregnant, Hiccup. I want grand kids but not this early...Maybe in a few years." Stoick chuckled now sitting back in his chair.

"Okay...now that this has gotten completely awkward...can we maybe get back to Christmas morning?...Where we're not talking about me and Astrid's non existent sex life...Because we're never had sex! Seriously, we only kissed like 5 times and went to bed..." Hiccup stated, he felt Astrid pull him down by his collar and kiss him deeply. He blushed deeply.

"I'm only teasing babe...Calm down, its Christmas...don't be a grinch." Astrid winked at him.

"Fine fine...God...I swear mom just rolled over in her grave, she'd have both our heads if she were hearing this right now..." Hiccup chuckled a bit now.

"Odin knows it! We'd both be standing in the corner for this. Sorry Val!" Stoick called out.

"The corner?" Astrid asked with a smile.

"Whenever Hiccup got in trouble, Valka would put him in the corner for however minutes to match his age...He hated it." Stoick chuckled.

"And if dad got in trouble, he'd be in the corner for his age!" Hiccup laughed as he finished his coffee then put the mug down and started grabbing presents from under the tree. Astrid smiled, she had given Heather and Ruffnut some of the left over money from the concert she had and sent them with a list of things to get for Hiccup for Christmas. Astrid had the maid sneak them in after they went to bed. Little did she know that Hiccup had done the same for her, sending Fishlegs and Tuffnut to shop for her. And both of them had gotten a few things for Stoick too.

"She sounded like a wonderful wife and mother. Beautiful too." Astrid said finishing her hot chocolate.

"Aye, Val was gorgeous. And she'd love you, Astrid. She'd be proud to see our son found such a lovely young woman such as yourself that makes him happy." Stoick nodded. Astrid smiled softly as Hiccup handed them each a present with the letter that started their name on it. A for Astrid, S for Stoick, and Hiccup's had an H.

"Thank you, Stoick. I'll do my best with him." Astrid said softly.

"Alright, everyone has a present so we can start." Hiccup said looking at them. Stoick nodded as they all began to unwrap their gifts slowly. Hiccup unwrapped a drawing pad, Stoick got a new shirt, and Astrid got a Night Fury key chain.

"Aw, its so cute! I love Toothless..." Astrid said happily cuddling the small key chain in her palm. Hiccup chuckled, he knew she'd like that one. She looked at Hiccup now. "I wonder who knew that fact about me." She giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Astrid." Hiccup said nonchalantly. "I wonder who knew I like to draw and my current sketch pad is filled up." Hiccup added. Astrid looked away whistling. Stoick watched the two together. An hour passed before they were done, except Astrid who still had two to go. Stoick got some old Viking things that Hiccup and Astrid apparently went to the same shop for, he loved them all the same. Hiccup got drawing things, a Fire Storm poster, and his favorite snack from Astrid and a new laptop from his father. Astrid so far had gotten some clothes, new pair of boots she'd been wanting for a while, some Fire Storm things, and a Toothless and Fury plushie. Seeing she finished he got up and kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas, Astrid."

"Merry Christmas, Hiccup. And you too, Stoick!" Astrid smiled gently. After they cleaned up the living room, Stoick left them to be by themselves. Hiccup was sitting on the couch with her for a few hours, it was only 10:30. "Hey! Can we invite our friends over? You know for Christmas dinner too?" Astrid suddenly asked him smiling.

"Sure if you want too. Let me grab my phone from the room real quick." Hiccup said as he got up and walked in to his room, he picked up his phone. Just as he was about to turn on the screen he heard a loud knock on the door. "Huh?" Hiccup said as he walked over to the door and opened it seeing Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Snotlout, and Dagur there. "Umm, morning and Merry Christmas?" Hiccup stated a little shocked.

"Who is it babe?" Astrid called.

"Our friends." Hiccup stated, Astrid turned around and saw them there.

"Oh my God! It is true, you two are a thing!" Heather and Ruffnut exclaimed rushing inside and nearly knocking over Hiccup. Snotlout helped him up with a smile.

"You came all the way here just to confirm that?" Astrid asked them now.

"Come on in, it's cold outside guys." Hiccup said as Snotlout, Dagur, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut walked in and he shut the door.

"Yes, we thought your two were just joking around last night on Facespace!" Fishlegs stated now. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"We wouldn't it put it up there just to joke." Astrid stated as Hiccup sat beside her now.

"We didn't even know until Eret called Snotlout at like 6 this morning and then he called all of us." Tuffnut explained.

"And he made you come here to check?" Hiccup asked looking at Snotlout now.

"No way. I told him to screw off and get over it." Snotlout chuckled now.

"Good, did he listen?" Astrid asked.

"Of course not, he called me and told me to find out if it was true or not." Dagur sighed. "Don't worry, I told him to get over himself because he lost Astrid forever, and to leave you two alone because you're happy."

"Thank Thor..." Astrid sighed out as she leaned on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Tired already?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Don't tease me babe..." Astrid mumbled.

"Okay, but only because it's Christmas..." He smiled kissing her forehead as she smiled happily.

"Awe! You two are so cute. I knew you two would end up together!" Heather smiled wide now.

"You did not. According to you all, no one even believed this until you got here." Hiccup said to her.

"I called it the night at the hospital! You fucked Eret right up when he got in your way of rushing Astrid inside." Ruffnut grinned. Astrid looked up at him now, this was the first time she was hearing of this incident.

"Wait, hold up...What happened?" Astrid asked him.

"You didn't tell her yet!" Heather said quickly.

"Um, no? It wasn't exactly on the top of my priority list when she woke up..." Hiccup remarked.

"Well...can you tell me now?" Astrid smiled at him.

"Sure. After the ambulance arrived and said they couldn't take you, I offered to drive you myself. They tried to stop me but I threatened them with my lawyer and after that, there weren't any arguments. As we were driving, I was trying to keep you awake so you wouldn't knock out. We were talking about the kiss we had the night after the concert. You passed out, when we got to the hospital I carried you in my arms to the door, Eret cut me off asking what I did to you. I shoved him out of my way and told him to get lost or I'd injure him and land himself in the hospital. After that when the doctors took you in, he started again and Sharpshot ended up coming with me when I went to find out. Sharpshot attacked him for me. That's really about it..." Hiccup explained.

"Yes and after that, he called his dad to let him know where he was...I had asked him if he cared about you. He said you were one of his best friends, of course he cared." Heather started.

"But I jumped in and told him that no one this worried cares as just a friend..." Ruffnut cheered.

"And now you two are a couple! So how did it go?!" Fishlegs asked now with a wide smile.

"Should we tell them?" Astrid asked looking up at her boyfriend now, she'd never get tired of seeing him as such.

"Up to you babe. I'm gonna make us breakfast." Hiccup said as he kissed her cheek and moved to the kitchen area. Snotlout got up and walked over to him.

"I'll give ya a hand." He offered.

"Thanks, Snotlout. Grab the eggs, butter, and milk from the fridge?" Hiccup asked him, he nodded and started getting what he was asked to get. Astrid was telling the story of how they admitted their feelings and hooked up exactly as the clock struck 12am that morning. Hiccup and Snotlout finished cooking 20 minutes later and brought Astrid and himself a plate over. "Here you are mi'lady." He smiled to her.

"Mm, looks great." Astrid smiled.

"The rest of you can grab what you want. I only serve her." Hiccup grinned slightly. They got up and started getting their own food while Hiccup and Astrid ate. When done, he took his and her plate to the sink to wash them. He looked at Dagur and Snotlout holding out his hand to them, they looked confused. "For you telling Eret off and coming to tell me about it. I'm going to consider you both my friends. Its hard to come by and if you lose it, you lose forever." Hiccup told them with a smile. Dagur and Snotlout shook his hand and soon they all sat around the living room listening to music and watching TV, talking about whatever they felt like talking about. Hours passed before it was nearing 4:00 in the afternoon. Hiccup had been working on the dinner all day with help from everyone. They were eating over with Hiccup and Astrid, Stoick had come over to join them. Everyone was having a good time until a sad song came on.

"Oh no..." Stoick sighed sadly. The room seemed to fall silent as they looked at Stoick, who motioned to Hiccup who had almost froze in the kitchen hearing it, he put his hands on the counter and put his head down with his eyes closed. "Hiccup?..." Stoick said softly.

"Damn it..." Hiccup whispered closing his eyes. Stoick and the others looked over now, Astrid was about to ask if he was okay when she heard him singing. Stoick sighed, he recognized it already. He looked to the teens and shook his head meaning for them not to say anything so they just watched.

 _"It was almost Christmas time. There I stood in another line. Tryin' to buy that last gift or two...Not really in the Christmas mood. Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously...Pacing 'round like little boys do. And in his hands he held a pair of shoes..."_ Hiccup sang softly. No one understand what was going on, except Stoick.

 _"And his clothes were worn and old. He was dirty from head to toe...And when it came his time to pay, I couldn't believe what I heard him say..."_ The next part took everyone by surprise.

 _"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please? It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size...Could you hurry, sir. Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Odin tonight..."_ Hiccup sang. Astrid already felt tears pricking her eyes as she looked up at Stoick who only closed his eyes nodding.

 _"He counted pennies for what seemed like years. Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here. He searched his pockets frantically. Then he turned and he looked at me...He said, 'Mama made Christmas good at our house. Though most years she just did without...Tell me sir, what am I going to do? Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes'."_ Hiccup paused gripping the counter more tightly as if to keep himself from falling.

 _"So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out. And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said...'Mama's gonna look so great'."_ Hiccup continued as he looked up and out the window now.

 _"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please? It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir. Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Odin tonight."_ Hiccup pulled himself off the counter with his eyes closed, he walked in to the living room and walked past them, there were tears on his cheeks. No one said anything, who could?

 _"I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love, as he thanked me and ran out. I knew that Odin had sent that little boy, to remind me what Christmas is all about!..."_ Hiccup walked outside standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

 _"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please? It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir. Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes would make her smile...And I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Odin tonight..."_ He'd sung it in a child's like voice. Stoick put a hand over his eyes, he was trying not to cry as well. Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked at one another and frowned sighing as well. Hiccup lowered his head now.

 _"I want her to look beautiful...If mama meets Odin...tonight..."_ He finished looking up at the sky. It was silent now, no one said anything. After maybe 10 minutes, Stoick walked over to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine dad." Hiccup said before Stoick opened his mouth. "I'm just going to take a walk...I'll be back by dinner." Hiccup added as he walked off. Stoick shut the door understanding as he faced the teens who were either crying or wanted to know what just happened.

"S–Stoick?...D–did you lose...her on Christmas?" Astrid asked through her tears. Stoick only managed to nod to her, she closed her eyes tightly now.

"Is Hiccup okay?" Heather asked now sitting beside Astrid.

"He will be. Just give him a little time. That song comes on every year, we never know when and it Hiccup's hard." Stoick said sitting down.

"He sang it so well..." Astrid sobbed a bit.

"As he should. He wrote it after what Val died." Stoick stated, they looked at him in shock.

"Hiccup...wrote that!?" Snotlout asked now. Stoick nodded.

"He was 8, the first year we had Christmas without her. I walked by Hiccup's room and heard him talking. I peeked through the door and saw him with a video camera, he was standing before it talking about what happened. You see kids, Val was dying from cancer. There was nothing that could be done to remove it since it attacked her vital organs, slowly moving to her heart. She was diagnosed when Hiccup was only 4. I wasn't wrestling at the time so money was tight for us. The year Val died, Hiccup was 7 it was Christmas Eve and he'd gone in to town. He knew she wouldn't be with us much longer, he found her a pair of red shoes and wanted to give them to his mother for Christmas but he didn't have enough money. He turned to the man behind him, begging for his help. Explaining that his mother was going to die soon and he wanted to give her this one gift. The man paid for them and Hiccup ran home, he gave them to Val and she'd never looked happier. She asked him to put them on her, and he did. That night, Hiccup and I were sitting with her, Hiccup laying with her. She was sleeping, or so we thought. Hiccup sat up and said he couldn't hear her heart beating anymore. He begged her to wake up but it was to late. He wrote that song and sent it in to a record company. I didn't know about it until someone showed up at my door wanting to ask Hiccup if they could use his song with a professional singer. The person who you hear singing is the man who paid for the shoes for him. Hiccup agreed of course, it made him happy that someone liked his song. The child's voice in the song towards the end is Hiccup's when he was younger. The shoes still sit by Valka's headstone in a plastic case. Hiccup insisted she always have them with her. Every year it plays, every year he sings, cries and goes for a walk." Stoick explained.

"Oh my...god...That's...so sad..." Ruffnut cried now.

"And then I come back with a smile and enjoy Christmas with my father and friends because I know my mother wouldn't want me to be upset on Christmas." Hiccup stated standing in the room now. Everyone looked at him now, Hiccup walked over to Astrid and took her hand in his as he gave her a small smile. "Please don't cry. I told you that no woman should ever cry. You're way too beautiful for tears." Hiccup said as he kissed her softly.

"But Hiccup..." Astrid protested.

"No buts. It's Christmas and I intend to enjoy mine with my dad, my friends, and my girlfriend. So come on, to the table. I'll see no more sad eyes tonight, that's an order." Hiccup said as he picked Astrid up in his arms and led her to the table.

"Right you are son!" Stoick agreed now standing up and urging everyone to just do it so Hiccup wouldn't stay upset. Everyone soon followed suit and entered the room and Hiccup spread the food out. They all gasped at it. "It looks very good son and I think that since this is your place and you cooked, you should say thanks." Stoick added.

"Sure..." Hiccup said as everyone put their hands together with the person beside them forming a small circle, their heads were down. "We thank thee Odin for the food we are bout to receive. May you continue to bless us with long lives, family, and good friends. In thy name, we ask it. Amen." Hiccup said.

"Amen." They all said together. Hiccup started carving the ham and handing out pieces, then people got their sides and sat down to enjoy the meal. After an hour they were all full and sitting about the living room again relaxing. Hiccup was by the tree with Astrid, they were talking about presents they had gotten and that's when Hiccup remembered something. He reached for two more hidden behind the tree and handed them to Astrid who looked at him a little surprised.

"Wait...where did these come from? We opened everything this morning." Astrid looked at Hiccup and Stoick now who shook his head and his eyes fell on Hiccup now who shrugged. Astrid looked at their friends who all shook their heads. Astrid's eyes moved back to Hiccup now who smiled.

"Well, don't keep us waiting. Open them!" Heather smiled to her. Astrid took the small square wrapped one and began to tear off the paper, it was just a square box. She pulled the top off to see a car key inside, her eyes widened as she looked to Hiccup now. She knew that key, it was to his car. The car he'd picked her up in, the one he rushed to save her with. Astrid only saw Hiccup smiling calmly at her.

"W–what's this?..." Astrid asked him now.

"A car key mi'lady. And I believe you know to which car." Hiccup replied.

"B–but that's your car!" Astrid exclaimed now.

"Not anymore. You love to drive it so much so I figured I'd give it to you." Hiccup shrugged. "Paperwork is all set, car is in your name. No give-backs!" Hiccup stated quickly before she could say anything else.

"What are you gonna drive?!" Astrid asked.

"The truck?" Hiccup said softly.

"You're a...Ugh!" Astrid huffed at him with a pout all though she was really trying to hide the sheer excitement.

"I know, I know...I'm the best. Now will you just open the other one?" Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid eyed him carefully as she started to open a small rectangular like box, she flipped the cover off and her eyes widened at him. Astrid held it up now, a new cell phone with a custom case of her with Strike on stage, then another picture of her with Fury and Toothless. There was a text message on the screen from Hiccup's number. It had just come through 5 minutes ago. She opened it slowly and read it over, _::Your phone got destroyed in the accident. It was cracked and broken. But I salvaged your contacts, pictures, and music on here for you. Thought you might want a new one with a custom case I designed to show your favorite moments since we started hanging out. Yes, I actually made it myself. Every time you call me, my heart pounds in my chest, and I can't stop smiling all day. You saying yes to being my girlfriend made this the best Christmas I've ever had, and ever will for the rest of my days which I hope you will always be a part of. And Astrid, you will never know how much I truly love you and have since I met you. I swear I always will no matter what. Merry Christmas baby girl. -Hiccup.::_ There were tears in her eyes now as she put the phone down on the table as she launched herself in to his arms which made Hiccup chuckle and she kissed him deeply, she didn't care who was watching them.

After a minute, Astrid pulled away from him and blushed deeply wiping her eyes now. "I thought you said you a man should never cause a woman's tears you jerk!" She scolded him.

"No I said no man should ever make a woman cry any tears but ones of joy and happiness. I'd say I did my job right with that smile on your face." Hiccup grinned kissing her again.

"Okay! I think it's time we called it a night." Stoick said as the friends got up and started giving hugs before waving a goodbye. "I'll just lock this. Have a good night. Remember what I said!" Stoick called as he left the house now. It was just the two of them, in one another's arms.

"So did Santa bring you everything you wanted?" Hiccup asked her softly. Astrid smiled again.

"Everything else was a bonus but you're all that matters." Astrid replied. "What about you?" She asked.

"Everything I could ever want is right here in my arms. Merry Christmas, Astrid. I love you." Hiccup said with a loving smile.

"I love you too." Astrid said as they locked their lips in another passionate kiss. It truly was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	13. Challenged

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

13; Challenged.

Christmas and the New Year had passed at last, it had been great too. Hiccup and Astrid were a lot closer, happier too. Stoick had returned to work so to say, saying he'd return again soon and he still wanted daily updates about everything going on. Hiccup agreed. It turned out that Astrid's leg wasn't broken after all, her foot was and she'd be fully healed in about a month. She was cleared to return to school with crutches which was good because now it was time for them to return after the holiday break. Neither of them were thrilled about it but they were together now and having every class together made it much easier for Hiccup to keep an eye on her if she needed help.

Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup were already getting back in to the swing of doing their practices only now they had to practice at the recording studio so Astrid would find out about them being Fire Storm, he felt bad that they were a couple and he was still keeping it from her but there was a lot going on with her parents still in a coma, the project, her healing, and returning to school. He would tell her when they graduated, because after that he'd never see any of those people again and didn't care if they knew.

As Hiccup anticipated, when they returned to school everyone had heard about who his father was and was trying to be his friend. Hiccup got fed up fast and exploded on everyone crowding around him beside Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, and Dagur. He wanted no part of the popularity and made that perfectly well known to everyone. People were still envious and curious but Hiccup ignored it, his focus was getting through rest of the year. Some girls even wanted to be with him but Hiccup also made it known that his heart only belonged to Astrid.

Another big thing was that he had to start racing again, everyone was beginning to think something happened to Toothless so Hiccup had to make it known that Toothless was healed and they would be taking part in the next big race held in Berk. It was hard for Hiccup to fly him without Astrid getting curious. He now waited until she was asleep and took Toothless out at night for their flights. The complications didn't stop there though, Hiccup had been contacted by Sven saying that Berk High was going to start a dragon training class since some of the students wanted that as their career and they were requesting a few types of dragons, and if they could, A Night Fury which Hiccup was the only rider with one. It was to start when it got warmer. When it happened, Hiccup dreaded it every minute of it.

He didn't have much choice in the matter but to allow it, in this he knew he couldn't be Fury showing the students how to work with dragons since Astrid wanted Hiccup to join the class with her. Hiccup spoke with another rider and taught him what he needed to about Toothless and said he would have to handle the class, Hiccup made up a lie that he had to leave on a family emergency. Hiccup had to admit this was getting harder to hide but he only had to survive until June, then he wouldn't care, he'd tell everyone the truth. Hiccup took the time to explain to Toothless that when he saw him at the school he had to act normal as in untrusting and mean but not to attack anyone. Hiccup and Toothless had hand signals to communicate and Hiccup told Toothless he would use those during the class.

That is where they were too, the first dragon training class and Astrid couldn't of been more excited as she clung to Hiccup's arm while they walked on to the field. Astrid could walk with the air cast on as long as she didn't over do it. The dragons riders all stood with their dragons, people were gasping in shock at the sight. The girls were looking for none other than Fury with Toothless but didn't see him. "Alright! Decent class and a lot of ground to cover today!" Said the man by the Nadder.

"Where's Fury!?" Asked one of the girls.

"He had a family emergency and won't be able to come today. But I have his permission to let you all see how to train a Night Fury." The rider said. "I am Asger. And to my left in order is Balder, Cuyler, Endre, and Halstein. The dragons we've brought are a Nadder, A Zippleback, A Gronckle, A Nightmare, and finally, The Night Fury." Asger announced. The class had maybe 15 kids there. Toothless was laying on the ground with his eyes closed, obviously acting uninterested in everything going on. Hiccup sighed in relief, least he wasn't bounding towards him like always.

"So, who knows what the first thing to do is when you approach a dragon?" Asked Endre standing with his Gronckle. No one said anything, Astrid put her hand up. "Yes lass?" Endre asked her with a smile.

"You have to show them that you trust them, and earn theirs." Astrid said calmly.

"Correct! Well done. Can you demonstrate?" Endre asked now. Astrid nodded her head slowly as she looked at Hiccup now.

"You can do it." Hiccup said to boost her confidence. She smiled now and slowly limped her way towards the Gronckle, she first offered it a smile and showed she had nothing on her that would hurt him. After such she reached for the fish in the bucket at her feet and took a breath offering it to the dragon. He took it with one bite and licked his lips then purred nuzzling against her hand.

"Very good young lady. You will make a fine dragon trainer in the future." Cuyler said with a smile. Astrid nodded as she walked back to the group and stood with Hiccup happily and gave him a small kiss as they continued to face forward and pay attention.

"So can any of us try with the Night Fury?" Asked Eret from the back, Hiccup narrowed his eyes now. Toothless knew about Eret and started growling a bit, Hiccup looked at Toothless carefully motioned his hand in a up and down fashion. Toothless calmed down and laid back down with a snort. Hiccup sighed, this could get very hard.

"It seems like Toothless isn't up for people today. Fury would be best to explain such, I only know how to earn his trust. While we're on the subject...Who can tell me about Night Furies?" Asked Asger looking around.

"It is true that he might be the last of his kind?" Fishlegs asked quickly.

"So far, that is what we are led to believe. We haven't seen another Night Fury since Fury first joined the races when he was 10." Asger replied.

"Woah, he learned to ride a Night Fury at age 10!?" Someone exclaimed. Hiccup only smiled, he thought back to that day when Toothless crashed in to his life, literally. Lost his tail fin, Hiccup was the only one so far who learned how to train a Night Fury. The two became instant friends and since have been flying together.

"That's what he told us. Fury tends to keep to himself but he is a fine racer." Asger chuckled.

"Have you ever seen him under the mask?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Not a soul has seen Fury without the suit and mask. He comes in fully dressed and barely says a word." Asger said. "Now, back to work. And stay away from Toothless. Fury has said he has a bit of a temper when annoyed." Asger added. Soon everyone was working with a trainer and the dragon they liked most. Hiccup was with Astrid near the Nadder when he saw Eret sneaking towards his dragon. Hiccup watched Toothless crouch as if to pounce on Eret with a deadly snarl. Hiccup snuck away from Astrid's side and ran towards the school gym, he grabbed his duffle bag and changed in to his Fury suit with the mask. After that walked back out seeing everyone freaking out over Toothless about to essentially kill Eret, Hiccup gave a whistle getting everyone's attention.

"Its Fury!" Yelled someone. Everyone looked over seeing Fury walk over slowly.

"Toothless." Hiccup stated gently. Toothless instantly looked up to see him. "Down bud." Hiccup ordered. Toothless backed off and went beside Hiccup, who was staring at Eret now with his arms crossed over his chest. "Irritating a Night Fury is probably the worst thing you could do, especially when his rider and trainer isn't present. My dragon only listens to me. Now get up and get back to your group." Hiccup stated. Eret nodded quickly as he scrambled to his feet and stood with the other students.

"Fury? What are you doing here. You said you were away on an emergency." Asger said approaching him with the others.

"Emergency handled. Figured I'd come help with the lesson. Good thing I did too or someone would be fried." Hiccup stated coldly as his eyes glanced to Eret who kind of just shrank away behind everyone.

"Well, everyone has been asking about the Night Fury so I guess that is your area, Fury. We're going to take our dragons to eat." Cuyler stated as they walked off with their dragons.

"Before we start, I have but one rule. No one touches Toothless without my permission. Is that understood." Hiccup stated firmly. It was now that Astrid noticed Hiccup was missing and looked around for him.

"Wait...my boyfriend is missing...He was just here a second ago. He's part of the class too...I don't want him to miss this." Astrid said quickly.

"Was he a lad my height. Dark brown hair, and green eyes?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes! Did you see him?" Astrid replied now.

"I did in fact. He was on the phone. I'm sure he'll return soon, he seemed distressed." Hiccup lied to her though he hated to do so.

"I should go check on him..." Astrid said making her way off the field.

"I recognize you. You were the girl from the race that I won, aren't you?" Hiccup asked her.

"Um yes...I was. And you always win, if I can just add that in" Astrid stated with a light blush.

"Excellent. Given your leg there, would you like to be my assistant for the day? After all you do know how to work with Toothless." Hiccup offered her now.

"M–me?" Astrid asked him. He nodded. "Sure...But..does he even remember me?" Astrid asked looking at Toothless now.

"A dragon never forgets. But if you'd like to find out for yourself, why don't you hold out your hand to him. If he remembers you, there won't be any hesitation." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded as she closed her eyes and held out her hand to Toothless, he sniffed it only a moment before pressing his nose to her palm. Astrid smiled wide as Toothless nuzzled her hand and licked her face. "See? For those of you paying attention, what you just witnessed is how loyal a dragon can be. This young lady met Toothless once, and they earned one another's trust. Toothless knows she will not harm him and that is why he now sees her as a friend." Hiccup explained.

"Have you really been flying him for 7 years?" Asked Heather now.

"Yes, I have." Hiccup replied.

"What happened to his tail?" Asked someone else.

"He crashed in my yard and lost it. I built him a new one." Hiccup said calmly.

"How did you learn to train him. Legend says you're the only one to ever have a Night Fury..." Fishlegs asked.

"Starts with trust, understanding, and kindness." Hiccup stated, "And yes. That legend is true. No other Night Fury has found or seen since Toothless came here." Hiccup added. He saw their eyes light up with excitement.

"What's his wing span?" Someone asked.

"48 feet." Hiccup replied.

"Wow..." People gasped. A scoff from the back made people look, it was Eret again.

"Big deal, you know dragon facts. Doesn't prove anything." Eret said.

"Will you shut up, Eret. Geeze...If you don't like this, leave. This is for those of us who actually like dragons." Astrid snapped angrily. Toothless moved closer to him now snarling angrily, it was like he was protecting Astrid.

"Toothless..." Hiccup warned as Toothless sat back down and Astrid rubbed his head gently.

"Don't worry...he doesn't bother me." Astrid said to Toothless, he purred now.

"He likes you." Hiccup said calmly.

"I can see that. He's adorable...How old is he?" Astrid asked looking at Fury now.

"17." Hiccup answered.

"How can you tell?" Fishlegs asked.

"These little fins right here under his chin. Who can tell me an ability the Night Fury has?" Hiccup asked addressing the group now.

"Oh, he has retractable teeth!" Someone shouted.

"That's right. Now tell me why?" Hiccup grinned from beneath the mask. No one answered. "I thought so. It's so they don't interfere with his plasma blasts. Who knew that Night Furies have the ability to echo locate?" Hiccup asked. A few gasps. He chuckled softly.

"Really, he can?" Astrid asked, "How?"

"Simple really. Dragons have a unique ability to see in the dark without using their eyes. Toothless here, can release a sound wave that bounces around warning him of walls in caves. It can show him the exit if we aren't able to see. This ability also lets him check the air for other dragons in a storm." Hiccup explained.

"That's amazing." Astrid said as Toothless nuzzled her cheek gently. "He's so cuddly for what is supposed to be the most lethal and elusive dragon known to man." Astrid added.

"Who knew that Night Furies have a second set of back fin spikes?" Hiccup asked now.

"But...Toothless only has one right now?" Ruffnut pointed out. Hiccup moved to Toothless and pressed a pressure point just behind his head and before the saddle. Toothless jerked a bit as his one set split in to two sets.

"This ability gives him optimal tight turns, even increases speed." Hiccup said.

"How fast can he fly?" Eret asked suddenly.

"Toothless's speed can break the sound barrier." Hiccup smirked slightly. Eret's eyes widened in shock. "Every dragon has their secret. They can be your best friend as Toothless is mine. Once your earn their loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you." Hiccup said as he held out his hand and Toothless sat down calmly. "Good boy. I'll see you later okay? I have to go take care of something. Be good for the other riders." Hiccup said softly. Toothless licked him with a croon.

"You're leaving already?" Astrid asked.

"Things to do, people to see." Hiccup shrugged to her.

"Are you gonna leave us here with the dragon? What if he attacks us?!" Eret snapped now.

"If you leave him alone, he won't bother you." Hiccup stated coldly and started walking away and back towards the school. Eret decided to test his luck and jump on Toothless's back, it startled Toothless and he roared out taking off in to the sky. "Fucking idiot..." Hiccup cursed. Asger and the other's returned now watching the scene before them. Hiccup ran over to the Nadder and jumped on her back. "Take me up Stormfly." Hiccup said. The nadder squawked and took to the sky after Toothless. Nearing Toothless with Eret barely hanging on and screaming for help, Hiccup stood up on the nadder's back and waited for the right moment before he jumped off.

Hiccup started to fall but he grabbed two loops on his suit and pulled them out. A set of leather stitched wings appeared as Hiccup soared through the sky beside Toothless now with his hand out trying to grab the saddle, Toothless's tail wasn't locked and now he was falling, they both were. "Almost there buddy, hold on!" Hiccup called to him, Toothless roared a bit. Eret was slowly losing his grip. Toothless was whipping around in the air and his wing whacked Hiccup in the face knocking his mask off. He didn't even care now. Hiccup grabbed the saddle and pulled himself on it, he pressed the stirrup and opened the tail as Toothless evened out in the air. Hiccup grabbed Eret's arm and when they were close enough he dropped him on the ground before flying off so they wouldn't see his face. And because Toothless was so fast, they didn't see him.

Hiccup took Toothless reached his house and Hiccup climbed off him sighing. "That was way to close Toothless...Next time, just drop him..." Hiccup said. Toothless crooned sadly, "Its okay, its not your fault bud. Better text Astrid and tell her there was an emergency and had to come home and that I'll come back in the truck." Hiccup pulled out his phone and started a text to her. _::Sorry I bailed babe. Boss called me saying he got hurt and needed me to close the shop early for him. I'll be back in the truck. -Hiccup.::_ Afterwards he ran inside the house to change, then to the truck, he started it up and drove back to the school.

 _::Thank Odin, Hiccup. I was so worried. You missed all of it! I can't wait to tell you. Love you. -Astrid.::_ She replied smiling. Hiccup arrived and parked the truck on the side of the road then inside the school to meet Astrid for lunch time. He plopped down at the table breathing heavily. Astrid kissed his cheek. "Welcome back babe." Astrid greeted.

"Thanks. Man...that was rough." Hiccup panted. Fishlegs tossed him a water bottle and he caught it. "Thanks, Legs." Hiccup said taking a sip.

"So what happened to your boss?" Dagur asked.

"He sliced himself open, had to go to the hospital. He needed me to lock up the shop. He's okay though. Means I get a few days off to spend with you mi'lady." Hiccup smiled at her gently, she blushed softly. "So what did you want to tell me?" Hiccup asked her.

"Oh right! You had the emergency, Eret made Toothless mad and almost got blasted but Fury showed up and stopped him. He gave us a lesson about Night Furies! He remembered me from the day of the race! Then as he was about to leave, Eret jumped on Toothless and they took off. Fury did the coolest thing! He has a fly suit. He lost his mask, saved Eret, then took off before anyone could see his face." Astrid told him in an excited voice.

"Wow. Sucks I missed it all! Eret freak out at all?" Hiccup asked now.

"He was screaming like a girl!" Heather laughed. They all did in fact.

"Man, wish I could of seen it! But Fury losing his mask though and taking off. Guess he really doesn't want to be found out, eh?" Hiccup said smiling.

"I bet he's really handsome!" Ruffnut gleamed.

"No one knows! Not even the other riders have seen what he looks like." Snotlout added.

"I'd marry him any day." Astrid sighed out happily.

"Oh gee thanks babe. I feel the love." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Astrid giggled and kissed him deeply, he returned it fully.

"He's just my fantasy guy, him or Strike from Fire Storm! I'd take those two at the same time." Astrid blushed.

"Psh, sure you'd take them but not me, someone you actually had a chance with..." Eret remarked walking by them.

"A chance with!? Are you kidding me!" Astrid raised her tone now.

"Yeah. I said it. You'll never have them. Instead you chose the twig. Does he bang you good? Bet you wish it was me." Eret scoffed. Hiccup stood up now facing Eret, Hiccup was slightly taller than him.

"Hey Eret, why you don't you shut up and leave her alone?" Hiccup stated.

"Ooh, standing up to me? Think your big and tough just because of who your dad is." Eret laughed.

"Keep my family out of this." Hiccup warned. Eret shoved him back making him stumble. Snotlout and Dagur got up and pushed Eret away as Fishlegs helped Hiccup to his feet.

"Oh if it isn't the traitors." Eret said referring to Snotlout and Dagur now.

"We aren't traitors. We just realized that while you and Hiccup are both popular, he's a way better friend who treats us with respect." Dagur said.

"And we'll have his back." Snotlout added as Hiccup walked between them now.

"And I appreciate the help guys but he's mine to deal with. I'm sick and tired of him giving me a hard time, giving Astrid a hard time...Let's settle this once and for all, Eret." Hiccup told him now.

"Are you challenging me to a fight, Haddock?" Eret laughed at him. The room got quiet now, fight challenges were big in Berk High. If the captain was challenged, it was a legal fight in the school handbook.

"Bet your ass I am." Hiccup replied. People gasped.

"You got balls boy. Lets say we have this fight, what do I get out of it?" Eret asked.

"Me. I'll denounce all my popularity and name you official king of Berk High. I'll never step to you again, I'll never fight you again. You can beat me up all you want and I won't fight back." Hiccup said. Eret grinned a bit, "But...if I win. You leave my friends alone, Astrid alone, and me alone. For the rest of our lives. Deal?" Hiccup stated to him.

"Say you do win, Haddock. Why not make me denounce myself? Aren't the stakes supposed to be even." Eret asked. Everyone waited for his answer.

Hiccup smirked some now, "I won't make you denounce yourself because everyone else will do it for you when they realize the only reason you want to fight me is because you failed and the 'loser' being me, ended up with everything and is levels of happy you will never reach because you're insecure, and jealous." Hiccup said firmly.

"You sound like you've already beaten me. So sure of yourself." Eret told him angrily now.

"Technically, he has beaten you. Twice so far." Ruffnut mentioned with a finger up.

"I was caught off guard, that didn't count!" Eret yelled now.

"You weren't caught off guard, I warned you fair and square if you mentioned my mother again I would make you regret it. We've been here before, Eret. Many times. Come on, lets hear the real reason. No holding back. What's your reason for always picking fights with me!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"Because you don't deserve it! I worked my ass off to get where I am and I'm not letting some skinny, know it all take it away from me!" Eret yelled back. More silence through the room. The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick.

"Alright, what's going on in here..." Mr. Bludvist came in looking at the two boys staring at one another.

"Hiccup challenged Eret!" Someone called out.

"Is this true Hiccup?" Mr. Bludvist asked looking a little surprised.

"Yes sir, it is. He hasn't left me alone since the day the project was announced. He picks fights with me, he always manages to hurt Astrid's feelings, and he's a downright jerk to my friends. I'm sick of it. I'm done talking about this. Eret. I challenge you, to end this once and for all. If you win, I'll denounce myself and you have all the popularity. I'll stay out of your way unless you feel like beating me up and if you do, I won't fight back. But if I win, you have to leave me, my girlfriend, and my friends alone forever." Hiccup said holding out his hand to Eret.

"I accept. Get ready to lose." Eret spat at him as he shook his hand.

"The fight will be held after the last bell of the day. See you there ass-wipe." Hiccup said to him. Eret nodded and walked off. Hiccup sat back down.

"Hiccup! Are you crazy!?" Astrid said worried now.

"Incredibly. Astrid, I have to do this or he'll never stop. He needs to be put in his place, permanently. No one else will because they are afraid of him, but I'm not so I'll do it." Hiccup told her calmly.

"What if you lose...?" Heather asked him.

"I won't lose." Hiccup replied.

"You don't know that, Hiccup! You can't be sure...he could cheat and take you by surprise...You could get hurt..." Astrid cried softly against him now. Hiccup lifted her chin to stare in to her eyes now with a smile.

"Astrid, I need you to trust me. I won't lose." Hiccup asked her gently.

"How can you be so sure?..." Astrid asked softly now.

"Because I have something he'll never have." Hiccup said.

"What's that?" Astrid asked now. Hiccup only kissed her deeply making her blush.

"That mi'lady, is my secret. You'll find out at the fight. Trust me, Astrid." Hiccup told her.

"I trust you, Hiccup. I love you..." Astrid said to him softly laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you more." Hiccup replied closing his eyes.


	14. Our Differences

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

14; Our Differences.

The fight was all anyone could talk about after the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Astrid walked out with holding Hiccup's hand as their friends stayed with them until they reached their classrooms and split off. Fishlegs, Heather, and Dagur were in the next class with Hiccup and Astrid. Thankfully, Eret wasn't. Many people were whispering while looking at Hiccup, wondering if he was going to really go through with this. Everyone kept going over what the two argued about, wondering if what Hiccup said about Eret was true. Was he really only fighting because he was jealous and insecure? The bell rang and class started, the first half was an actual lesson and the rest was discussing the project and whose 'weddings' were coming up that month.

Hiccup and Astrid's was scheduled for February, the week of Valentines day. Astrid didn't want to be wearing a cast for it and they had more things to finish planning but it'd been kind of crazy with everything going on. They were given class time to go over more plans, as were a few others who were behind. "So did we finish who we were inviting?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"I think so, lets go over it before we start on food." Astrid suggested. Hiccup nodded pulling out the paper.

"It said we can invite as many people as we want, but no less than 10 so lets see..." He began to count, "We have 9." Hiccup said.

"So we need a few more. And some might not be able to make it. Who did we invite, any changes we have to make?" Astrid asked looking over the sheet of paper now. "We have...Your dad, my parents, Snotlout, Dagur, Heather, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs." Astrid pointed out. Her parents were still in a coma and Stoick said he wasn't sure if he could make it back, he'd let them know as it got closer.

"Well then we need one more. Technically 4 more since there are 3 we aren't sure of." Hiccup added.

"So who else do we invite? Not like we have more friends." Astrid asked.

"What about...Oh, Heather has a sister doesn't she?" Hiccup said now.

"That's right. I forgot about Eira! Oh, and Snotlout has a little brother named Gustav. That's two. Who else do we know?" Astrid said with a smile. Hiccup began to think now.

"My boss, Gobber." Hiccup suggested. Astrid nodded and wrote the 3 names down.

"Just one more...Does your boss have a wife?" Astrid asked, Hiccup laughed a little.

"He's gay, Astrid." Hiccup smiled.

"Oh! My mistake...Umm...Crap this is so hard." Astrid sighed sitting back in her chair. It was then that Hiccup got a text from his father. _::Hey son. Good news, I'll be makin it to ur 'weddin' after all. Sry if I bothered u in skool. Love you. -Dad.::_ Hiccup cheered louder than he expected.

"My dad said he can make it! That's 10 right there and 12 if your parents recover in time. Great, so that's out of the way now." Hiccup sighed in relief as he put the list down.

"Thank Thor. Now what, food?" Astrid asked him smiling, he nodded and they got right to work naming off things they wanted, Hiccup minded the budget since he was good with math. The day continued for them until 2:05pm when the last bell rang. As soon as it sounded, Astrid's happy face turned to worry for her boyfriend.

"Everything is okay, Astrid. Trust me, remember?" Hiccup said softly to her as the exited class and made their way to the gymnasium where the fight was being held since it was raining outside. Eret was already there and people were filing in on to the bleachers. It was only the senior class.

"I trust you, Hiccup." Astrid said to him. Hiccup kissed her deeply as he then sent her off with Heather and Ruffnut to the bleachers. The room came to a hush as Mr. Bludvist and a few other teachers came in. Their principle, Alvin Treachor walked between the two who were glaring at one another.

"So you showed up. I thought you would of run." Eret remarked.

"I think you should know by now, I don't run." Hiccup replied.

"Alright you two. You know the rules. No weapons and no moves that could result in someone passing out and needing to go to the hospital. Its hand to hand only. You may punch and kick. The fight ends with someone admits defeat." Alvin said to them. Hiccup and Eret only nodded. "Are you both ready?" Alvin asked looking at them both.

"Yes." Hiccup replied.

"Born ready." Eret responded.

"There is to be no interference. On my mark boys. May the best fighter win." Alvin said with his hand up. Eret immediately got in to his fighting stance with his hands up. Hiccup stayed still. "Fight!" Alvin said bringing his hand down and stepping back against the wall with the other teachers. Neither of them moved at first.

"Well, Haddock? You talked big before. You gonna back it up?" Eret asked with a grin.

"Oh that, right. We're fighting aren't we?" Hiccup said in a calm tone. This seemed to make Eret mad.

"Quit being cute! Come at me, unless you're scared?" Eret yelled at him. Hiccup moved his head from side to side, making his neck crack.

"Astrid likes when I'm cute." Hiccup teased, "You got two legs and a heartbeat, what's stopping you?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

"Fine, I will!" Eret yelled charging at Hiccup now, upon approaching him he went to throw his left fist at Hiccup's face but Hiccup simply stepped to the right to avoid it. Eret pulled his fist back and tried with his right. Hiccup stepped to the left. Eret was fuming already and it wasn't even two minutes in to the match. Eret went to kick Hiccup but he jumped up and kicked Eret in the stomach making him stumble back.

"Are we fighting or what? This is more like a training session with my dad." Hiccup asked him.

"You're awfully cocky for a fishbone, Haddock." Eret said as he got back in to his fighting stance.

"Not cocky. You're supposed to be captain of the fight club. Fight me then." Hiccup told him.

"Don't mock my title! AHHH!" Eret yelled charging at him again with his fists out and swinging blindly. Hiccup managed to dodge them all with easy movements to the left, right, or ducking. With one punch that he crouched to avoid, Hiccup adjusted slightly and elbowed Eret in the stomach then curled his fist and gave him an upper cut to the chin. Hiccup slid back as Eret fell forward holding his stomach and glaring at Hiccup panting slightly.

"Are you getting tired already?" Hiccup asked him. "We can stop this right now, Eret. Just give it up and I won't have to put you on your ass in front of the entire senior class." Hiccup offered to him.

"Like hell I'm stopping! I'll keep going until I beat you..." Eret said getting up again.

"I tried to be nice." Hiccup shrugged as he now stood in a fighting stance and used his hand to motion for Eret to come at him. Eret took the bait of course, he charged again and Hiccup moved the side, swinging around and bringing his elbow down on Eret's back hard. Eret dropped to his knees and went to reach for Hiccup's foot but Hiccup used his back as a way to seemingly do a cartwheel to the other side and knee him in the side. Eret gasped out for air using his hands to keep himself from falling face first. "You done yet?" Hiccup asked.

"Never!" Eret said forcing himself to his feet again and looking at Hiccup angrily and then he got an idea. "I'll admit you're a better fighter than I gave you credit for, Haddock. Must of gotten it from your old man right? Because your mom certainly wasn't a fighter." Eret remarked with a smirk. Hiccup froze as Astrid saw his head lower and his eyes close.

"Oh no..." Astrid whispered. The whispers began instantly, some who were around for the fight when Hiccup kicked Eret's ass the first time at his house remembered what happened when Eret mentioned Hiccup's mom. He snapped and beat Eret in to the ground with just a head lock. "Hiccup! Don't listen to him!" Astrid called out.

"Did I hit a soft spot, Haddock?" Eret asked moving closer to him now. Hiccup didn't say a word to him, he wasn't even looking at him. Eret took his chance, he brought back his fist to punch Hiccup and let it fly towards him. Hiccup's head snapped up at him as he moved his head to avoid the punch and once Eret's arm was past him, he grabbed it and glared at him with a deadly look in his green eyes. Eret's cocky face dropped now seeing the look and tried to pull his arm back but Hiccup had it locked in place over his shoulder. Hiccup span making Eret's arm behind him as he elbowed Eret again and flipped back to raise his leg and kick Eret in the face, at this time he let go of Eret's arm when Eret stumbled back.

"Don't bring my mother in to it. It's between you and I, Eret. Last chance. Give it up." Hiccup said to him standing in a firm position.

"No! I will beat you! You got lucky!" Eret yelled at him.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I'm just a better fighter." Hiccup stated.

"No you aren't! I've been champion here since Middle School! I'm not losing to you! I refuse too!" Eret said to him.

"Then shut your damn mouth and fight me, Eret because so far I haven't seen anything closely resembling a champion fighter!" Hiccup said stepping towards him angrily. Eret stepped back slightly. "Are you hesitating?" Hiccup asked now.

"N-no! I just...lost my balance." Eret said quickly.

"Yeah right. You're done, Eret. You can't fight anymore." Hiccup said turning his back and walking away from him. Eret's eyes narrowed with anger as he got up and rushed for Hiccup again who stopped and smiled waiting for the moment, he counted the quick steps coming from Eret and when the moment was right, Hiccup whipped around and caught his fist before it hit him, Eret tried to punch with his other hand and Hiccup caught that one too. The two were locked in that position, staring at one another.

"I'm not losing to you..." Eret said through his teeth trying to push Hiccup down with force but it didn't have much effect. Hiccup was skinny, but he was stronger than he looked. Hiccup pushed back making Eret slide slightly.

"And I'm not going to stop defending the people I care about." Hiccup said to him, it caught him off guard as Hiccup head butt him making him fall back.

"Defending!? I'm not even attacking them!" Eret yelled now.

"That's the difference between you and I." Hiccup said plainly.

"What are you talking about!" Eret snapped angrily. Everyone else was just as curious now, they all assumed this was supposed to be a fight. Why would Hiccup be talking about defending people? Who was Eret hurting? So many unanswered questions running through the minds of the room.

"What does it matter to you, Eret? You don't care. Look at you! You haven't landed one hit on me since we started 20 minutes ago and you can barely stand up straight." Hiccup stated to him. "I know why I'm fighting. Why are you?" Hiccup asked now.

"What kind of a question is that! To beat you and reclaim my popularity, to reclaim what you took from me!" Eret said firmly pointing at him now. Hiccup shook his head slowly now.

"I haven't taken anything from you, Eret. I'm the same now as I always have been." Hiccup told him calmly.

"You took everything from me! Astrid, my pride, my popularity." Eret said trying to charge at him again. Hiccup narrowed his eyes with a sigh as he readied himself for the attack. Eret started with a kick this time which Hiccup blocked with his arm and used the other to block the punch. The two continued this another 10 minutes before breaking apart because Hiccup kicked him back hard. Eret coughed a bit panting as he saw Hiccup standing 3 feet from him.

"Yeild, Eret." Hiccup told him.

"No! No, no, no! I won't lose to you again!" Eret said trying to get off his one knee to stand.

"And why not, Eret? What are you fighting for?" Hiccup asked again.

"I told you!" Eret yelled back.

"Different question. I asked you why you were fighting the first time. Now I'm asking what are you fighting for." Hiccup explained.

"Me, obviously!" Eret replied angrily to him. He didn't understand what Hiccup was doing, this was supposed to be a fight.

"That's why you're losing to me right now." Hiccup said simply. There was a round of gasps next, more whispering.

"You took Astrid from me, you took my popularity, my friends! All because you're the son of Stoick! You didn't go through what I had to get to the top and then you come around and take it from me without even blinking!" Eret yelled next.

"I didn't take those things from you, Eret. And I don't have what I do because of who my dad is." Hiccup said to him calmly.

"Yes you did! It's your fault!" Eret yelled at him. Hiccup stepped towards him and punched him right in the face, kicked the back of his head, then grabbed Eret's collar and forced him to the ground, still holding him in place there as he looked up at Hiccup with shock.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT, ERET! Everything you claim I took from you! Everything you're supposedly blaming me for, is your fault! I didn't make Astrid walk home with no jacket in her cheer leading outfit in minus 30 degree weather because I was mad about a school project pairing! I didn't accuse her of cheating! I didn't leave her alone in the worst part of town, hoping she'd get attacked and raped to be broken in for you because she refused to have sex with you! I didn't take your stupid popularity, and I didn't take your friends. They all saw what an asshole you became! That was all YOU!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs angrily. No one said a word.

Eret's tried to turn his head to the side but Hiccup made him look at him again. "She's dating you! My friends went to you! And everyone wants to be your damn friend because of who you are!" Eret replied now.

"You damn idiot! I don't want the popularity! I hate it, that's why I hid it for years by using Borgeson as my last name. I know what would happen if people knew I was the son of Stoick Haddock! I still don't want any part of it and I've made that clear numerous times since everyone found out. I still don't have parties. I'm still not trying to fuck every girl who drapes themselves over my shoulder telling me how hot I suddenly am. I want no part of the lifestyle, Eret. Because the only reason everyone is claiming I'm popular is because of what I have or who I know. Not a friggen one of them wants to be near me for ME. The reason your old friends are coming to me is because you've shown them who you really are. A spoiled, jealous, insecure little boy who is mad that he can't have what he wants." Hiccup stated furiously to him. Eret didn't say anything now.

"The reason Astrid loves me is because I treat her like a woman should be treated. You treated her like an object for your amusement that broke! You hurt her, you pushed her away! Snotlout and Dagur became my friends, not because of who I was but because the genuinely saw how good of a friend I am, at the same time they proved to me they wanted a real friendship with me. Hiccup. Not Hiccup the son of Stoick! You pushed them away, Eret. I didn't take them away. You say you had to force yourself to the top? Guess what, I forced myself to stay at the bottom as a loser. I could of been on top with one phone call years ago, but I didn't want it. I'd rather be the loser of the year than be on top." Hiccup told him.

"Why?" Eret asked.

"Because I would of been miserable, heartless, cold, and a jerk like you are now. Fighting me because you think I took everything from you. But is it really my fault, Eret? That's why I didn't want it. I liked being the loser even if it meant being teased and bullied. Astrid gave me a chance and even after coming to my house and learning the truth of who my dad was...she said I was still a cool person, even without all I had. She is one of the most popular girls in school, and she chose to be my friend when we got paired for the project. Me of all people. The rest started seeing it too, that I wasn't such a bad guy and that's why we're friends. Astrid's with me, because I make her happy and I'd rather have a few good friends in my life rather than be surrounded by fake ones." Hiccup told him. "Now I will ask again. Do you yield, Eret?" Hiccup asked. Eret closed his eyes turning his head.

"I yield." Eret finally said. Astrid sighed with her friends as they smiled now. Alvin walked over with a smile as well as Hiccup let go of Eret's collar and stood up.

"I declare Hiccup Haddock the winner!" Alvin said as the crowd cheered for him. People began to come down from the bleachers to congratulate him. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Dagur, Heather, Tuff and Ruff stood behind Hiccup now. Then Hiccup did something no one expected, he offered his hand to Eret to help him up after a minute, Eret grabbed it and Hiccup pulled him to his feet.

"I–I don't understand...When did you get so strong?" Eret asked him.

"It wasn't because of strength that I beat you, Eret. It's because of what I was fighting for. Them." Hiccup told him with a calm smile as Astrid came beside him and kissed his cheek.

"That...doesn't make sense." Eret said.

"Let me ask you something...When you were fighting me, who were you fighting for?" Hiccup asked.

"For myself...To get back what you took from me." Eret replied.

"That's the difference between us. That's why you didn't beat me. You were relying on your strength and anger to motivate you to fight me. True strength Eret, comes from those around you, from the people you care about. They are the reason I fight. You wouldn't leave them alone, it hurt them, bothered them to see what you had become. I fought you, for them. That's why I didn't ask for anything else when I beat you. Just for you to leave them be. If it were just me, I wouldn't care. I can take it but when you mess with them, I won't stand for it. That's why I fought you. There's a reason I didn't want to be popular, and I told you that. Now let me ask this..." Hiccup said as Eret looked at him. "Has being popular made you happy?" Hiccup asked him.

"No. No, it's made me miserable." Eret answered him with a look of realization in his eyes.

"This is why I stayed a loser instead of becoming popular. I knew I could but I didn't want it because I'd be miserable trying to live up to everything that everyone wanted me to be. Being the loser gave me freedom. I like being the loser, but at least I'm happy. So come on. Moment of truth or this whole thing was for nothing...Whose fault is it you're miserable?" Hiccup asked softly.

"My own...Man, I can't believe I had to get my ass kicked to realize that." Eret sighed. Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder now with a smile.

"Sometimes all we ever need is a good ass kicking to realize our own faults. It doesn't have to be this way, Eret. If you want to be happy and have real friends, join the losers." Hiccup said as a few people laughed behind him. Eret looked at Hiccup now and saw his hand being held out for a hand shake.

"Thank you, Hiccup for making me understand." Eret said with a smile as he took Hiccup's hand and they shook them. "And damn you gotta show me some of those moves!" Eret chuckled, everyone laughed now.

"Tell you want. I'll show you what I know if you agree to be my friend. But if you ever do this shit again, I won't hold back...Deal?" Hiccup grinned.

"Deal." Eret agreed nodding then stopped and looked at him quickly. "Wait a second, you were holding back!?" He asked.

"Dude, if I didn't you would be in the hospital with a full body cast. And the rules of challenges are that nothing that can result in knock out of hospitalization. Hello, son of a wrestler. Yes I could of done a lot worse than some bruises and sore body." Hiccup chuckled at him.

"Fair enough. Friends?" Eret asked with a smile.

"Friends. But you still owe them an apology." Hiccup said. Eret looked to the group of friends.

"I'm sorry for everything to all of you. Especially you, Astrid. I'm sorry for all I put your through. I let everything get to my head and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve any of it. I hope one day you can forgive me, that all of you can. I'm glad you're happy Astrid." Eret said.

"What do you think guys? Can we give him another chance?" Ruffnut asked them.

"Well, he did say he was sorry and got his ass handed to him." Dagur chuckled.

"I think he's suffered enough." Heather nodded.

"We forgive you." Astrid said with a smile.

"Thank you." Eret said.

"Okay can we please go home and order a pizza or something! I'm starved!" Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Anything you wish mi'lady." Hiccup grinned as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her deeply. "I told you I knew what I was doing." Hiccup chuckled to her.

"I'll never doubt you again babe." Astrid replied. After that they all got in their cars and went to Hiccup's. Only Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Dagur, Snotlout, and Eret went and they all had a great time sitting around laughing and having fun.


	15. First Date

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

15; First Date.

After that day of the fight there was peace in Berk High School. Eret was hanging out with Hiccup, Astrid, and the others all the time now, learning why they were all so happy being out of the popular crowd. In the halls, no one messed with Hiccup after seeing what he was capable of doing. Hiccup was considered popular among the mass amount of students but no one treated him like such which is just how he liked it. People were finally understanding that there was no reason to stay divided in to groups and being labeled something they weren't. It was great and over all everyone was a lot happier. Hiccup did start racing again, it was hard to keep it a secret from Astrid but he managed. The band practices too had to be held at the studio and Hiccup made Astrid think he was going to work.

Astrid was healing fine, her leg only had to be wrapped now and she walked with a limp but in two weeks she'd be completely healed and for that she couldn't wait. They still had their wedding plans in full swing, going over last minute things since it was coming up fast. They were surprised to find that no problem had been thrown their way yet. Astrid's grades had improved greatly since Hiccup being her tutor because he'd give her something to work for, they always had a good time too. They still hadn't had sex, but that was fine by both of them because they weren't in a rush. Not to mention their friends were always over hanging out so they didn't get much alone time.

However today was Friday and school had just been let out. Hiccup had told his friends that he and Astrid were both unavailable this weekend because he was taking her out of town. He didn't say where but he planned to take her to a new indoor theme and water park called Dragons Edge. She'd been raving about it for months and Hiccup pulled a few strings so they could go to its grand opening. They were leaving the night and staying in a hotel then on Saturday they would be spending all day at the theme and water park, on Sunday they'd leave and be home in time for school Monday morning. Thing was, Astrid had no idea. He'd been keeping it a secret all week long.

"Dude, she's gonna love it!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"I know...That's why I'm taking her this weekend." Hiccup smiled looking around making sure Astrid wasn't coming yet.

"I wish we could go, that place looks amazing. All indoors for the winter and then the walls can come down for summer." Snotlout added.

"I promise this summer we can all go. But this weekend is just Astrid and me." Hiccup chuckled to him.

"We'll hold you to that!" Dagur laughed as he and Hiccup did a fist bump.

"Hold him to what?" Astrid asked walking up beside him now. Hiccup kissed her gently and smiled.

"A big graduation party in June." Eret said quickly when everyone began to get nervous.

"Hiccup?...My Hiccup who hates parties is throwing a party?" Astrid asked looking up at him.

"Well yeah, end of the year party. No way I'm not gonna do it." Hiccup said to her. Of course now he'd have to do it, he made a mental note to make sure his ran it by his dad first.

"Huh. Well, great then! Can't wait. So are we going home now? You guys wanna come too?" Astrid asked looking at their friends.

"Oh! No, we can't tonight. I...told my mom I'd help her clean the house." Heather said quickly.

"Yeah, homework to do." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut nodded.

"I just remembered that I promised my dad we could go fishing." Fishlegs added.

"Yeah and I have to...get my car fixed." Dagur said.

"And we're helping him." Eret and Snotlout said together. Astrid arched a brow at their reasons now.

"Okay, what's going on. You guys never miss a night at Hiccup's, especially a Friday..." Astrid asked with her hands on her hips. Hiccup chuckled as he kissed her again.

"Astrid if you want the truth, I told them they couldn't come over tonight." Hiccup said now.

"How come? We always hang out for movie night on Friday's. Is your dad coming home or something?" Astrid asked looking at him. Hiccup laughed shaking his head. "Well tell me then." Astrid told him.

"Because I'm taking you out." Hiccup said, she blinked a bit surprised now. "I did promise that once the holidays were over, I'd take you on a date. So I'm taking you tonight." Hiccup smiled at her. She blushed with a nod.

"Right, so you two have fun!" Snotlout said as they all quickly ran off to leave Hiccup and Astrid there.

"Was it supposed to be a surprise?" Astrid asked him as they got in to the truck now.

"Kind of. But you are just to smart for the likes of me mi'lady." Hiccup said kissing her cheek as he started the truck and headed for home.

(Hiccup's House)

Once they arrived home, Hiccup kissed Astrid deeply once they were standing in the living room. Astrid blushed melting in to it fully as she grabbed his collar and backed up towards her room with him still in the kiss, she pulled him down on top of her while laying on her bed. Hiccup pulled from the kiss now looking at her. "Why'd you stop?..." Astrid breathed heavily, heart still racing in her chest.

"Uh well umm...why are we in your room on the bed?..." Hiccup asked her.

"Because it's where I wanted to be with you." Astrid said with a smile. "I want you, Hiccup." Astrid blushed a deep red now. Hiccup backed up a little hearing what she said.

"I thought you said you weren't ready." Hiccup asked her curiously. They'd only been dating maybe two months, he didn't want to rush things with her. He watched her bite her lower lip nervously as he sighed. "Alright babe, tell me what's going on..." Hiccup asked.

"Its nothing...I just thought you'd want me too..." Astrid said looking away slightly, her voice seemed hurt. Was she upset that he'd pulled away from her? Of course he wanted her but he was under the impression she wasn't ready yet.

"Astrid...look at me." Hiccup told her calmly, she looked at him slowly sadness in her blue eyes. "Tell me why you want to have sex when before Christmas you wanted no part of it." Hiccup asked her softly.

"I–I don't know...I can't explain it, Hiccup. I just...fell differently about it with you...Like I'm not scared of doing it." Astrid replied looking at him, "Remember Christmas Eve when we admitted our feelings for one another?" Astrid asked now.

"Of course, it's a night I'll never forget. But what does that have to do with this?" Hiccup said still facing her.

"I told you that the reason I avoided you was because I'd been afraid of my feelings." Astrid said next.

"Yeah but then you said you weren't afraid anymore because you said you felt safe with me." Hiccup added.

"I never slept with Eret because I was scared too, he always pushed me to do it. But you don't push me Hiccup, you never even bring it up. I–I guess what I'm saying is that...when I stopped being scared of my feelings for you and we got together, I stopped being afraid of having sex because I feel safe with you..." Astrid told him gently.

"I'm glad you're not afraid of me, Astrid. And I'm thrilled that being my girlfriend has made you feel safe and ready for that. And don't think for a second that I don't want you because I do. But...We've only been together a month babe, I don't want to rush it, to rush us. I don't want you making this decision when you're caught up in the moment because you might regret it later." Hiccup told her softly.

"I understand...And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable...This is second worst awkward situation besides your dad telling us he wanted grand kids..." Astrid blushed deeply. Hiccup chuckled now with a nod.

"And that's another thing too, Astrid. I have no protection and you already told me you're not birth control. I don't want to run the risk of you getting pregnant because I know you just got off your period about a week or so ago. That means you're entering your fertile week. It would ruin us still being in high school, only been together a short time, and we'd fight and push each other away with the stress and losing you is the last thing I want to do." Hiccup told her.

"You're right. I'm sorry..." Astrid told him, Hiccup kissed her gently.

"Don't be. I'm glad you are ready, but we both have to take precautions where we can. I promise we can have sex soon, just not right now. Okay?" Hiccup said.

"Okay." Astrid smiled to him.

"Good. Now start getting ready. We're leaving in an hour." Hiccup told her as he got up and pulled her to her feet with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked him.

"Not telling." Hiccup said with a big smile as he left the room and went to his. Astrid smiled softly, how did she manage to get so lucky to have a smart, sensitive, caring boyfriend like him. Astrid would never understand it. She started getting her outfit together to wear for that night. After an hour, Hiccup was waiting in the living room for her on the couch. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, sneakers, and a dark blue button down shirt tucked in. He was making sure everything was ready, their suitcases had been packed by the maids and he already pulled them out of the closet and put them in the truck where she couldn't see them. They both had clothes for the weekend, bathing suits, and towels as well as bathroom items. He wanted to make sure they had everything and nothing went wrong. He heard Astrid's door open as she came out, he stood and looked at her.

Astrid was wearing a knee length black dress that had a v-cut front and wide tank top like straps with a red tie around the waist, she wore black flats and her hair was down completely instead of in its usual braid, a black headband with a red rose on the side was resting on her head as well. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. She was drop dead gorgeous, not that she wasn't always but seeing her dressed like this just made it more noticeable. "I–is this to much? I wasn't sure...where we were going so I tried to go semi-nice." Astrid said nervously.

Hiccup walked over to her and took her hand in his as he bowed a bit and kissed her hand softly making her blush slightly. "You look perfect, Astrid..." Hiccup said bringing himself back up straight again.

"Thank you...you don't look half bad yourself, Hiccup." Astrid pointed out as she leaned up to kiss him, he returned it.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded then he did too as he led her outside to the truck and helped her inside, then closed her door and climbed in on his side. It was already 4:30 and their dinner reservation was at 5:00. Hiccup started the truck and they drove off down the road. After 10 minutes, Astrid reached over and flipped on the radio hearing a song she loved and started humming the tune softly, when the chorus kicked in she started to sing. Hiccup only smiled, he loved hearing her voice. Astrid noticed him looking at her and blushed.

"What's so funny?" Astrid asked him.

"Nothing, just listening to you sing is all. I told you that you have an amazing voice." Hiccup complimented softly.

"Oh come on...I'm not good at singing..." Astrid said looking down quickly.

"Yes you are, Astrid. You should sing professionally. No joke babe." Hiccup said gently.

"No way, I have wicked stage fright." Astrid exclaimed.

"You sang on stage with Strike." Hiccup reminded her.

"Like he gave me much choice...I was looking at him the whole time and not the raving crowd of screaming fan girls." Astrid remarked.

"You still did it though. If you can handle that, you can sing anywhere." Hiccup said as he pulled in where they'd eat for their date. He parked and shut off the truck. "Ready to eat?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded as he then got out of the truck and helped her out and they walked to the restaurant with her linked to his arm.

"Such a gentleman." Astrid giggled a bit.

"Would you want me any other way?" Hiccup asked opening the door for her and walking in to the hostess stand.

"Welcome! Will you be waiting for a table this evening or did you make a reservation." The woman stated.

"I believe you might find the name under Haddock." Hiccup replied softly. The hostess looked and nodded grabbing two menu's then leading them to their table, it was in the back where the private rooms were.

"And here we are Mr. Haddock. You're waiter this evening will be Fiske, he should be here shortly. Enjoy!" She said placing the menu's down on the table as Hiccup helped Astrid in to the booth, then he moved to the other side and sat down. The hostess then walked away with a smile.

"Hiccup, we didn't need a private room..." Astrid blushed lightly at him.

"Its our first date and I didn't want to be bothered by anyone else." Hiccup told her with a smile as he reached for the menu looking over it.

"This is one of Berk's fanciest restaurants...Look at all the choices...I don't even know if I can decide." Astrid said with wide eyes seeing the menu herself.

"You can have whatever you want, Astrid. No limit." Hiccup told her.

"Hic, I'm a twig like you, how much you think I can eat?" Astrid laughed at him now. Soon their waiter came over placing down napkins, place mats, and water for them.

"Hello, my name is Fiske and I'll be taking care of you this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?" He asked with his order pad out.

"You want your usual babe?" Hiccup asked her.

"No, I think I'll do...Orange soda please?" Astrid asked, Fiske nodded and looked at Hiccup now.

"Ginger Ale please. Thank you." Hiccup told him.

"I'll be right back with those for you two." Fiske said as he gave a nod and hurried off to get their drinks.

"You know this is my favorite place right?" Astrid said looking at Hiccup now.

"No kidding?" Hiccup asked glancing up from the menu now.

"I came here with my parents one time and got hooked. We started coming once a month until I was 14, then dad's job started needed him to travel. And mom's job made her a spokesperson for medical equipment when I was 15. Needless to say, we stopped coming here. I missed it." Astrid told him.

"I'm sure once they wake up they will take you again." Hiccup smiled at her.

"I hope so. And I'm bringing you so they can finally officially meet the man who has saved me so many times, and who is now my boyfriend." Astrid giggled.

"Flattery will get you no where love." Hiccup chuckled as Fiske returned with their drinks and put them down on the table.

"Have we decided on our meals?" Fiske asked them with a smile.

"I believe so. Astrid, did you decide?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded, "Ladies first." Hiccup smiled.

"Um, I'll have the Chicken Farfalle please." Astrid said, the waiter wrote it down.

"Excellent choice madam. And for you sir?" Fiske looked to Hiccup now.

"Seafood Gargonzolla." Hiccup replied to him. He wrote it down, took their menu's and walked towards the kitchen again.

"You love your seafood, don't you?" Astrid asked with a laugh.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Hiccup grinned.

"You eat as much as a dragon does..." Astrid reached over to hold his hand.

"Dragons eat raw fish. I prefer mine fully cooked thank you very much." Hiccup smiled lightly rubbing her hand with his thumb. This was perfect for them, a quiet night out together without their friends and Hiccup couldn't wait for her to find out what else he had planned for them. She only thought they were going out to dinner, she was in for a big surprise when they didn't go home afterwards. After 20 minutes their food was brought out to them and they had begun to eat.

"This looks so good..." Astrid smiled wide.

"Well then eat it before it gets cold." Hiccup said to her with a light chuckle. Astrid nodded and began to eat the food, both of them just enjoying one another's company and talking about different parts of their lives. It seemed like the night never came to an end, which was fine for both of them. Astrid was having the time of her life with him. Astrid got through half her food before sitting back with a sigh. "Full?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"I can't eat another bite..." Astrid said rubbing her stomach.

"We'll take it home with us then." Hiccup nodded as he put down his fork and Fiske came over smiling. "Can we get two boxes please?" Hiccup asked him.

"Of course sir. Any desserts this evening?" Fiske asked them.

"Not this time my good man. Just the boxes and the check if you would." Hiccup said. Fiske nodded and headed to get them the boxes. When he returned and boxed up their food, he placed the check down.

"Just let me know when you're ready." Fiske told him. Hiccup nodded as he put the boxes of their food in the plastic bag and tied it shut. He lifted the check and looked it over before pulling out his wallet and placing in the amount for the check and then the tip. He closed it and set it down on the table as he got up and offered his hand to Astrid, she took it and got up. Hiccup grabbed the food and headed out. As he passed Fiske he smiled.

"It's all set on the table. The food was great, and the service amazing as always. Thank you." Hiccup said.

"Wonderful Mr. Haddock. Please come again soon." Fiske said with a nod. Hiccup continued to lead Astrid back out to the truck and helped her get inside, then he did as well. He started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot headed towards the high way. Astrid instantly knew something was off.

"Uh, Hiccup...Home is that way." Astrid pointed in the other direction. Hiccup only grinned at her now, one that sent shivers down her spine.

"Did I say we were only going to dinner for our date?" Hiccup asked her.

"Well no...You just said you were taking me out." Astrid stated curiously.

"Then the date isn't over yet. Just sit back and relax Astrid. I promise you, you'll like where we're going." Hiccup told her softly. Astrid smiled now, he was always so good to her. She sat back in the seat and closed her eyes waiting in anticipation, while she did she hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. Hiccup smiled as he relaxed staying focused on the road. Everything was going perfectly so far. Just another hour and a half they had to go.


	16. Getaway-Day 1

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

16; Getaway-Night 1.

Astrid woke up quickly when the car came to a stop, Astrid looked around sleepily trying to rub her eyes and wake up. First thing she noticed is that they weren't at home but she knew that because Hiccup told her the date wasn't over yet. Astrid looked over and didn't see Hiccup in the driver's seat, he was around on her side opening the door. There were two suitcases beside him, Astrid saw his smile. "Hiccup, what kind of a date involves suitcases?" Astrid asked.

"The kind that involves a weekend getaway." Hiccup told her with a smile. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Wee–Weekend getaway?" Astrid asked him again.

"Just get out of the truck and I'll show you what I mean." Hiccup chuckled as she took his offered hand now and he brought her down beside him. Astrid nodded softly and walked beside him as he carried the bags to a large hotel entrance. Astrid gasped.

"Hi–Hiccup this is...B–Berkian Palace!" She exclaimed with shock.

"Yes it is. Now come on, unless you wanna stay in the truck for 3 days?" Hiccup smiled. Astrid hurried beside him as they went to the main desk. Hiccup laughed as Astrid was just looking around at everything.

"Welcome to Berkian Palace. Checking in sir?" Asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes. Should be under Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup replied softly. The man began typing on his computer and nodded to him as he pulled two card keys and swiped them.

"Yes sir. I have you right here. Here are your keys, and a few of the weekend activities you might like. We took care of everything, just as you asked, Mr. Haddock. Your room is on 6th floor, room 617. It will be to your right as you come off the elevator. If you need anything don't hesitate to call down. Please enjoy your stay." The man said handing Hiccup the keys and a few pieces of paper with the events. Hiccup nodded to him as he picked up the suitcases.

"Thank you. Astrid, you want to keep admiring or come to our room?" Hiccup asked her with a smile. Astrid followed him to the elevator with an excited smile. The doors opened and they entered, Hiccup pressed the 6th floor button and they started moving upwards.

"Hiccup, I don't understand all this...Why a weekend getaway?" Astrid asked looking over at him.

"Will you just calm down and enjoy it. I swear you question everything." Hiccup chuckled.

"But Hiccup this is Berkian Palace! This is like where celebrities stay! Do you have any idea how much one room, for one night costs here!?" Astrid asked looking around still, even the elevator was beautiful.

"Astrid...Do you remember what I told you when you got flustered about the $250 I left you for the concert?" Hiccup asked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Hiccup motioned for her to follow him down the hall to the right to the room with a '617' on it. Hiccup pulled the key card out and opened the door as Astrid finally nodded to him. Hiccup flipped on the light and her eyes widened seeing the room. "I told you not to worry about it and have a good time, right. I'm telling you to do it again. Don't worry about the money. You're my girlfriend and I wanted to do something special. That's all you need to know." Hiccup told her as he kissed her cheek and brought the suitcases in, then he shut the door.

"But!" Astrid protested, Hiccup pulled her close and kissed her deeply, she melted in to it instantly. Hiccup pulled back smiling now.

"No butts. Don't worry about it. This is where we're staying for the weekend until Sunday when we drive home. No friends, no parents, no school, no stress, and no worrying. We're here to relax and have fun." Hiccup told her. Astrid finally just nodded to him. "Good." Hiccup said as he moved to the dresser to start unpacking their clothing. Astrid couldn't believe it, she honestly couldn't. All she found herself doing was staring at the room before her. To her left was a large bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and stand up glass shower with blurred walls. Directly in front was a large king sized bed, a large window draped with beautiful red, gray, and yellow curtains. The bed was purple and gold, white sheets. Two night stands, a small bistro table with a big 50 inch flat screen on the wall. Across from the dresser was a mini fridge with a microwave on top and beside that was a large indoor Jacuzzi.

"Wow...Hiccup I...don't have the words for this...Just for our first date? Thank you." Astrid said softly as Hiccup came up to her after finishing putting their things in the bathroom.

"Don't thank me just yet. There's more..." Hiccup said with a smile.

"M–More?!" Astrid exclaimed, surprise in her tone.

"Of course. But you don't see it until tomorrow morning. It's only 7:30, what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked her.

I–I don't know. There's so much I want to do but I don't know what to do first." Astrid said looking around still.

"Up for ice cream?" Hiccup asked her. Her head nodded happily. "Check the freezer..." Hiccup pointed to it. Astrid blushed as she walked over to the fridge and looked at the top shelf where it was a smaller freezer, inside was a small container of her favorite ice cream. Mint chocolate chip. She looked at Hiccup now who only winked at her, she pulled it out then saw two slices of pie, it was lemon. There were also water bottles and soda on the door. Hiccup walked over and put their left over food in the fridge so it wouldn't go bad.

"You Mr. Haddock have a lot of surprises." Astrid giggled at him as he pulled out two spoons.

"You have no idea mi'lady." Hiccup chuckled kissing her softly. They went to sit on the bed as she opened the ice cream, they both started eating it.

"So what were all those papers the guy handed you?" Astrid asked him now.

"Events going on here this weekend. If we wanted to take part." Hiccup replied taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Like what?" Astrid tilted her head some.

"Not sure, I'll get the papers and look." He said getting off the bed and getting the 5 papers from earlier, he sat back down. "Looks like...comedy show tomorrow night, karaoke every night after 9...Oh and this one says we can use the weight room, sauna, massage, and pool. Just have to show proof we're staying here with our card keys. Those all close after 11, I think." Hiccup stated.

"Can we go swimming!?" Astrid asked quickly looking at him. He was a little surprised at how happy she got.

"You like to swim?" Hiccup asked.

"Favorite thing to do in the summer. I hate winter because the pools are closed, can we please?" Astrid asked nearly jumping off the bed.

"Sure if you really want too. I brought our suits, well the maid got them when we were at school and when you were getting ready for dinner I put them in the truck." Hiccup chuckled.

"Sneaky..." Astrid giggled as she went to get her suit from the drawer. "I'm gonna go change." She said rushing in to the bathroom and closing the door. Hiccup nodded as he got his swim trunks and changed before she came out after closing the window. Astrid came out wearing a two piece suit, it was light blue and hugged every curve of her body perfectly. It honestly looked like a sports bra top, with short skirt bottom.

"Not a word, Haddock..." Astrid blushed seeing him in his swim trunks. They were black and red, tied at the top and just past his knees. Astrid's eyes trailed up his torso to a perfect 4 pack of abs, his slightly bigger chest and arms. Hiccup was a twig but muscular as fuck in her eyes.

"I was just going to say how beautiful you look." He stated.

"And look how hot you are! Sweet Thor almighty, Hiccup...You're so...big. You don't look it with the clothes on. I mean, your normal clothes...Fuck." Astrid cursed as she blushed deeply very embarrassed now. Hiccup chuckled as he walked up to her and lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"Relax, Astrid. I know, I've got muscles. I do work out from time to time you know. I wear the baggy clothes on purpose. Remember, I like being the loser. If people knew about this before, I'd never get left alone." Hiccup smiled.

"Good thing too. I don't want any competition...But still, no wonder you kicked Eret's ass so easily..." Astrid said running her hands over his muscles and shuddering a bit at the feeling.

"There could be millions of girls in this world Astrid, but I promise you that you're the only one I'll ever want." Hiccup told her gently. Astrid blushed kissing him again, he returned it and reached for his tee shirt. "Here, put this on until we get there." Hiccup said, she nodded and put it on her body now. Hiccup grabbed his button down and tossed it on, only buttoning a few of them as they grabbed two towels and slipped on their shoes. "Ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"Mmhm." Astrid nodded. Hiccup grabbed his wallet, and key card as they left their room and went to the elevator. Hiccup pressed the 'roof' button and Astrid looked at him slightly confused. "Why the roof, I thought we were going swimming?" Astrid asked.

"Ever swim under the stars?" Hiccup whispered in her ear, soon they reached the top and the door opened up revealing an indoor pool, the ceiling above was made entirely of glass and the clear night sky could be seen perfectly, all the twinkling stars above. Astrid breathed out leaning against him, there was no on up there with them. Just them.

"Oh my...Hiccup...It's amazing..." Astrid said gently, she couldn't believe it. Every moment just got better with him. First dinner, the hotel for the weekend, now swimming at night under the stars in a indoor pool. The lights were dimmed both above and under the water. Hiccup took her hand as the put their things on the table and kicked off their shoes, removing the shirts again and putting them with their towels. "How deep is it?" Astrid asked.

"Right side is 4. Left goes as deep as 7." Hiccup told her as he walked to the deep end and dipped his foot in.

"Is it cold?" Astrid asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's heated. Maybe around 75 degrees." Hiccup told her as he walked back to her side now. "Be careful on the edge, its wet and I don't want you slipping. Your foot isn't fully healed yet." Hiccup reminded her.

"It barely hurts now. I'm okay Hiccup..." Astrid smiled at him as she took his hand and led him to the shallow end, she stepped in and shuddered excitedly walking in farther. "I've so missed this..." Astrid breathed out, the water was up to just under her chest, on Hiccup it was just above his stomach.

"Well go on then, swim free." Hiccup told her as he dunked up to get wet fully, when he came up Astrid had moved closer to the deep end, the 5 foot mark, it was just over her shoulders now. Hiccup leaned against the wall with his arms on the sides watching her.

"This is so much fun, and so relaxing..." She giggled. Hiccup closed his eyes and laid his head back, he felt the water moving around him, then something climb in to his lap. He saw Astrid straddling his hips, she smiled and kissed him deeply. "You're the best, you know that?" Astrid said to him afterwards.

"You've told me this before." Hiccup chuckled at her. Astrid backed up off him now and grinned splashing him in the face, she laughed and swam away quickly. "You're so gonna get it..." He smirked and swam after her. Astrid came up for air and saw him coming at her, she squealed trying to get away. Hiccup came up and splashed her back.

"Hey, not fair!" Astrid said wiping the water off her face then splashing him back. They were both in the deep end now, at the 7 foot spot.

"All is fair in love and war babe and you started this. Don't dish out what you can't handle!" Hiccup called to her, she splashed him again. The two started laughing splashing one another back and forth for 10 minutes. "You give up yet?" Hiccup asked her. He heard splashing and looked towards Astrid, she looked like she was having trouble staying up in the deep water. Astrid was only 5 feet tall maybe a few inches over. "Astrid? You alright?" Hiccup asked now. She started to cough and bob up and down in the water.

"Hi–Hic...!" She breathed out before sinking down towards the bottom. Hiccup dove under and kicked off the side to reach her, he wrapped his arm around her and swam back to the surface, wasting to time to get in the shallow end. Once he touched the bottom he picked Astrid up in his arms. She coughed a few times spitting out the water and panted heavily. Hiccup walked out of the water with the stairs and brought her to their chairs wrapping the towel around her quickly. "I–I'm okay..." Astrid told him, her breath was short as she tried to catch it.

"What happened to you, was it the splashing?..." Hiccup asked her as he knelt before her on the tile floor. She shook her head.

"M–my foot started to hurt with the pressure of kicking to stay up and splash back. It went numb and I couldn't stay above the water..." Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed as he hugged her now.

"I told you it wasn't healed yet babe...God, you scared me when you sank under..." He breathed out, concern clear in his tone. "You should of told me to stop when it started hurting you...You're lucky I'm a good swimmer..." He sighed again and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay, how's your foot?" He asked now.

"Yeah...I'm okay now...I can feel it again, just hurts a little." Astrid replied looking at him.

"That's enough swimming for tonight...can you walk on it?" Hiccup asked. She nodded and tried to get up but fell forward in Hiccup's arms. "That's a no. We'll dry off and then I'll carry you back." He said sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry you always have to take care of me...I was just having so much fun..." Astrid pouted a bit.

"Astrid, I'm all for having fun but if there is something wrong, you have to tell me...Your safety and well being mean more to me than having a splashing contest...Promise me you'll tell me from now on...I don't even care if it's a paper cut. You could of drowned..." Hiccup said as she leaned on him now. He laid his head on hers as he felt her nod her head. "Besides, I like taking care of you. Makes me feel needed." He smiled now.

"I'll always need you, Hiccup. So how many times have you saved me now? I'm trying to keep track so I can figure out a way to pay you back." Astrid laughed a bit, he did too.

"Loving me is payment enough, Astrid. That's all I ever ask is that you love me." Hiccup said softly.

"That's a price I can afford." Astrid joked as they kissed again. "So what next?" Astrid asked him, he checked his phone and looked at the time.

"It's only 8:30. What do you want to do? Back to the room, eat, play a board game, maybe karaoke?" Hiccup suggested to her.

"How about we just go back to the room and watch a movie with some popcorn that way I can let this rest?" She said motioning to her foot.

"Now that's an idea I'll accept without an argument." He smiled as they started packing their thing up and then put their shirts and shoes on. Hiccup picked Astrid up and carried her back to the elevator, she pressed the button and they went back to the 6th floor, and to their room. Once inside he put her down on the bed. "Want me to get your clothes to change in to?" Hiccup asked her now, she shook her head and he looked at her slightly confused now.

"I–I was going to see if maybe we could watch the movie in the jacuzzi? Since I can't swim anymore..." Astrid asked blushing deeply now.

"Actually, yeah. The heat will probably be good on your foot. I'll get it started for you." Hiccup said, Astrid looked down a bit with a chuckle. "Why are you blushing so much?" Hiccup asked now.

"Hiccup. I meant I wanted to watch the movie in the jacuzzi with you." Astrid told him smiling shyly. Hiccup felt the heat rise to his cheeks understanding.

"Um yeah...s–sure...that's fine babe." Hiccup stammered slightly as he started the water and made sure it wouldn't be to hot for them. He let it fill as he got them a few drinks and put them on the small table by the Jacuzzi, he started the popcorn then turned off the water. He moved beside Astrid and helped her off the bed and to the jacuzzi. She stepped in and sat down with her legs stretched out. Hiccup brought over the popcorn and remote turning on the TV and flipping to the On Demand movies. "What are you in the mood for? Comedy, romantic, action, combination of the 3?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh...Do they have...The Princess Bride by chance?" Astrid asked looking up at him. Hiccup scrolled to the search bar and typed it in, it came up right away and he clicked it. He dimmed the lights a bit and then walked over to her. Astrid moved forward a bit with her knees up as Hiccup blushed and stepped in behind her, sitting in the warm water. He spread his legs and Astrid laid back against him happily.

"You're not like other guys are you?" Astrid asked him.

"Meaning?" Hiccup asked as he cracked open a soda and handed it to her.

"Most guys wouldn't sit through a movie like this because they think its stupid. And you just put it on no problem without even looking what kind of movie it was." Astrid stated now, Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"I didn't need to know. You wanted to watch it and I don't mind watching it with you. Besides I've seen it before." Hiccup replied with a smile.

"What?...Really?" Astrid asked a bit shocked.

"It was mom's favorite movie. Used to watch it with her all the time when I was a kid. Maybe since I was 3 or 4. She read me the book a few times too. I still have it in my room." Hiccup told her.

"Wow...I love this movie. I've never read the book before. Maybe I can borrow it off you?" Astrid asked. Hiccup leaned in close to her ear.

"As you wish." He whispered softly. Astrid's blush darkened now, that was the line from the movie. She smiled as she looked at the TV now as the movie started. The two just sat there watching it peacefully, enjoying the popcorn and soda. By the end of the movie over an hour later at 10:00pm, Astrid had fallen asleep on his chest, he head slightly tilted to the side with a small smile of her face. Hiccup slowly moved out of the water and picked her up in his arms with a towel around her. He pulled back the bed quilt and laid her down softly, covering her up. Hiccup drained the water, cleaned up the room and turned off the TV. He crawled in to bed beside her, and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, princess." He whispered before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.


	17. Getaway-Day 2

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

17; Getaway-Day 2.

When morning came the next day, Astrid woke up shivering from still being in her bathing suit and the covers had fallen off her. Hiccup heard her chattering teeth and moans of being cold, the shivers making the bed vibrate slightly. Hiccup turned over on his back smiling. "You cold babe?" Hiccup asked as he wrapped his arm over her and she curled up against him.

"I'll be s–so glad wh–when winter is...o-over..." Astrid mumbled.

"Maybe next time you don't fall asleep in the jacuzzi with me? Since I can't exactly change you out of your bathing suit while you were sleeping." Hiccup chuckled.

"Y–you could of woken...me up..."Astrid stuttered slightly.

"You looked so peaceful though. Go take a warm shower babe. Then we can eat breakfast and start the day." Hiccup offered to her. Astrid nodded as she moved out of bed towards the bathroom. "Oh babe, how does your foot feel today?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

"Much better." Astrid smiled at him.

"Told you the bath would help." Hiccup grinned, she stuck her tongue out at him and entered the bathroom shutting the door, a few minutes later he heard the water in the shower running. Hiccup chuckled as he got up and changed his clothes and called down for room service. He ordered eggs, bacon, ham, orange juice and toast for them then just sat back and relax watching TV. A highlight reel of his dad's match came on and Hiccup stopped to watch his father beat a rival opponent called Red Death. "Yes yes...come on dad! Sock it to him! Woohoo! Man, great ending...Gonna have to text him later and tell him how awesome that move was." Hiccup cheered as Astrid came out drying her hair.

"Babe, it's only 8am...What are you yelling about?" Astrid stated looking at him.

"Sorry, just caught dad's highlight reel from last night's show on the news. Couldn't help but cheer." Hiccup smiled, next there was a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be breakfast." Hiccup said getting up to answer the door, sure enough it was. He brought in the two plates and drink for them, tipped the server a 5 and closed the door afterwards.

"Mm that smells amazing..." Astrid said sitting at the table with him seeing the food placed before her.

"Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us." Hiccup told her.

"We do? What are we doing?" Astrid asked, Hiccup chuckled at her not responding. "Tell me babe." Astrid pleaded him.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm blindfolding you when we get to the car." Hiccup teased, she blinked and started eating wondering what he had planned for them. With Hiccup, she just never knew. An hour later he had everything packed for the day, he smiled at her as he grabbed his truck keys, room key, and wallet then led her out of the room. They went to the truck parked outside and he helped her in then tied the blindfold around her head. "No peeking." He said kissing her cheek. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest as Hiccup got in and started it up, then they were driving again.

"Can I at least get one hint?" Astrid asked after 10 minutes of silence.

"Sure babe. It's a place you'll love." Hiccup chuckled.

"Not cool, Hiccup. I want to know!" Astrid whined a bit. She felt the car stop and turn off. "Why are we stopped?" Astrid asked.

"Because we're here. Ready to see?" Hiccup asked her turning in his seat now.

"Duh!" Astrid laughed. Hiccup took off the blindfold and she opened her eyes gasping at what she saw, the sign on the building reading 'Dragons Edge Amusement Park'. Astrid's lips curled in to a wide smile as she faced him now.

"Remember last night when I said you can thank me later? You can thank me now." Hiccup grinned at her. Astrid screamed happily as she grabbed his face and kissed him all over his cheeks, lips and forehead.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, we're actually here at Dragons Edge! Hiccup! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you?...wait...I know the answer...you pulled some strings, didn't you?" Astrid asked smiling still.

"You got it babe. I know how bad you wanted to go so, I made a few calls and we have two all day passes to the theme and water park." Hiccup said holding them up to her now. "So wanna go inside?" Hiccup asked her. She kissed him again and raced out of the car as fast as she could pulling him by his arm, he laughed grabbing the bag he packed and locking the truck up with the alarm on.

"This is amazing! It's so big! This is what everyone was talking about yesterday, weren't they?" Astrid asked.

"Yup. I told them they couldn't come over because I was kidnapping you on a 3 day weekend getaway to come here. First a romantic dinner at your favorite place, making sure you ate enough to fall asleep so I could drive to the hotel, surprising you about coming here. All part of the plan. That's why Snotlout said he'd hold me to it, because I promised we'd go again after graduation. I said this trip was just us." Hiccup explained.

"You're going to make me cry..." Astrid pouted happily.

"No tears. Here to have fun! Remember?" Hiccup laughed. They both made their way to the entrance and handed in their tickets. On their wrists now were two light blue bands that said 'All Day Pass', Astrid could hardly contain her excitement as Hiccup pulled out the video camera they used for their project. "Now we have more fun footage of us being engaged, a romantic trip before the wedding to the grand opening of Dragons Edge!" Hiccup said as he pressed the camera on and recorded Astrid twirling around taking in everything.

"Come on, I want to do everything we can today!" Astrid said pulling him along with her.

"And it begins ladies and gentleman." Hiccup said to the camera with a smile as he followed Astrid inside the massive indoor amusement park. They had all day together, and since it was still early not many had come yet. Astrid and Hiccup played games together, took selfies, went on a simple rides to start with and that took up a few hours in the morning until about noon time when they reached the part of the park where the roller coasters were. "You want to go on?" Hiccup asked her.

"O–oh I don't know about that...It's so high and fast..." Astrid seemed hesitant now.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Are you scared?" Hiccup asked her.

"No!...Okay, maybe a little..." Astrid admitted in a small voice. Hiccup took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Then I'll be with you since you're not scared when you're with me." Hiccup smiled softly. Astrid nodded as they walked towards the entrance of the large coaster and waited in line. As they got closer, Astrid was getting more nervous. "It's okay...You got me babe. Don't be afraid, have I ever given you a reason to not believe me?" Hiccup asked.

"No, you're right...I can do this." She said with more confidence now as they were put in next to the coaster car. Hiccup turned off the camera and stuffed it in the bag, then had the attendant put it in the bins where they'd exit. Hiccup felt the latch tighten over their laps and shoulder. He gave his hand to Astrid and she held it tightly as the coaster cars began to move out of the ride station and move up the track, it was high up too. Astrid closed her eyes tightly when they reached the top and began to move downwards now. This coaster had loops, tight turns, and the speed was incredible. The ride was in fact called The Night Fury. Inspired by a Night Fury Dragon that Fury flew.

"Astrid, look at me. You got this, you've ridden a Night Fury before. This is the same thing, same speed and types of turns. Just pretend you're flying Toothless with Fury like the day at the race." Hiccup told her as he squeezed her hand. The coaster shot off down hill, Astrid opened her eyes and screamed out but after the first tight turn, she found that Hiccup was telling the truth, it was legit that this coaster was exactly like flying on Toothless for her. Soon she smiled throwing her hands in the air and yelling out how amazing it was.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" She yelled out as they did another loop, it went to fast. It was over in a mere minute as they came to a fast stop that whipped them forward, they both laughed cheering with the rest of the people in the cars behind them. "That was amazing!" Astrid exclaimed as they were released from the restraints and climbed out to the other side. Hiccup grabbed his bag and held Astrid's hand as they made their way down and out of the building where the pictures were being shown from the camera on the coaster.

"Look, there we are babe." Hiccup said pointing to the screen at the middle right. It was a perfect shot, them kissing as they went by the camera. Astrid blushed as Hiccup ordered a big version and two key chains for them. He paid the woman and she handed the bag to Hiccup. He put it in his backpack as they kept walking around.

"This is great, I've never had so much fun in my life..." Astrid said contently holding on to his arm.

"Same here, are you hungry? It's almost lunch time, we can call in and check how things are back home." Hiccup offered.

"Sounds good to me. Eat in the water park?" Astrid asked.

"Lets go then." Hiccup smiled as they walked to the water park entrance, they showed their bracelets and were let in right away. They ordered their lunch and found a quiet spot near the wave pool as Hiccup pulled out his phone and checked it over. Text messages from everyone wondering how they were doing and if they were having fun. He replied to Fishlegs, _::Yo Legs! Yeah we're having a great time. Is everyone with you?.::_ Hiccup typed to him. As soon as he got the reply of yes, Hiccup called him.

"Hey guys!" Astrid beamed happily.

 _"Astrid! How are you? How's the trip? We miss you!"_ Heather and Ruffnut said together. Astrid and Hiccup chuckled.

"Everything is great. Wait until I show you the hotel room we're staying in. It's fucking gorgeous!" Astrid exclaimed.

 _"What hotel?"_ Tuffnut asked.

"Berkian Palace..." Hiccup replied. There was a long pause of silence now.

 _"NO WAY! Hiccup, are you serious? Don't even lie right now!"_ Yelled Heather in shock.

"Way. It's beautiful. I had no idea he was planning it..." Astrid replied.

 _"Where are you right now?"_ Snotlout asked.

"The water park eating lunch, thought we'd check in at home." Hiccup said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

 _"We better see pictures when you get back!"_ Ruffnut said.

"Don't worry, we'll show you the video." Astrid giggled.

 _"We don't need to see anything done at night!"_ Dagur stated quickly.

"You wouldn't anyway, it'd be dark." Hiccup snickered as Astrid gasped and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He yelped.

 _"Careful Hiccup, Astrid's a fire-cracker. I would know. Pretty sure I still got some permanent bruising from her."_ Eret jumped in now.

"I'm beginning to see what you mean. Please don't hit me babe, I love you." Hiccup pleaded seeing Astrid raise her fist again. She stopped and kissed him gently. "Thank Thor..." Hiccup breathed out.

 _"So what did you two do last night?"_ Fishlegs asked.

"Went for a swim, I stopped Astrid from drowning, watched a movie in the Jacuzzi, she fell asleep on me. That was it." Hiccup said smiling.

 _"Why did she almost drown!"_ Heather asked quickly.

"No big deal. My foot started to hurt and I couldn't stay above the water. Turns out, Hiccup is an incredibly fast swimmer." Astrid blushed.

 _"Well we're glad you two are having a good time. Can't wait to see you guys Monday morning."_ Eret said.

"Thanks, Eret. Talk to you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Astrid said as she hung up the phone and tossed it back in the backpack. The two of them finished their lunch and sat around to let it settle. "I so needed this..." Astrid breathed out.

"We both did after the last few months." Hiccup agreed. "So wanna go to karaoke tonight?" Hiccup asked her looking over.

"Maybe. I told you I told you I don't sing in front of people." Astrid smiled gently.

"You don't have to sing, maybe just go and enjoy everyone else. Tonight is the comedy show too. I think the show is at 8, karaoke at 9." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be alright." Astrid nodded replying to him. "What now? Want to hit the water park before it gets crowded?" Astrid asked.

"Sure, lets go." Hiccup said getting up and offering his hand to her, she took it and they were off to have fun in the water again. It didn't last long though since it took a lot of them wading through the water and swimming around in the wave pool. After two hours they came out soaking wet, laughing and headed to get their towels and dry off. "Man that was intense! That water slide is wicked fast." Hiccup said handing Astrid her towel, she took it and started to dry off. Hiccup did the same with his own.

"I know right!" Astrid agreed. "What time is it?" She asked him. He reached for his phone to check.

"3:15. Wanna head back to the hotel to relax before the show?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah. Maybe go to that massage the hotel offers. All that running around is killing my back." Astrid laughed bending back slightly. Hiccup nodded as he started to pack up their things, they both changed to their normal clothes and out of their bathing suits and left the park going to the truck again. Hiccup started it up and they started heading back to the hotel.

"So, did you have a good time?" Hiccup asked her.

"I had a great time! I can't believe you put all this together and I didn't even suspect a thing." Astrid laughed a bit.

"I'm the master of surprises, Astrid. You'll never figure out anything I'm planning until it happens." Hiccup winked at her. 15 minutes later they parked at the hotel, and returned to their room. Astrid plopped on the bed smiling as Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. "Sit up babe, that won't help your back any." Hiccup laughed at her, she sat up with a huff.

"Are you a back expert?" Astrid asked him with a grin. Hiccup moved behind her now, with his legs apart so she was in front of him like when they were in the jacuzzi. Hiccup moved her hair off to the side and placed his hands on her shoulders starting to massage them, she instantly relaxed by closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief.

"As a matter of fact babe, I do happen to consider myself a damn good back massager." Hiccup whispered in her ear, she giggled feeling his warm breath on her neck. It made the hairs stand up on her neck and arms. "Lay down on your stomach, Astrid..." Hiccup told her. She nodded and laid on her stomach. "Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked.

"With my life." Astrid replied looking back at him. Hiccup crawled over her now, his lower half nearly against her rear. She blushed darkly hiding her face in her arms as Hiccup slid his hands up her back making her shirt slide upwards. He gently removed the clip on her bra and moved the two straps out of his way. His hands slowly began to move up and down her back, he'd go as high as her shoulders and neck, and no farther than her pants waist line. His fingers carefully worked at her back getting the knots out and relieving the tension she felt. He used his thumb to massage her neck and two fingers on her spine.

"O–oh wow Hiccup...That feels great..." Astrid breathed out, it came off like a moan.

"I told you I'm pretty good with my hands." Hiccup chuckled as he continued to give her a back massage. He made it last almost 30 minutes before stopped seeing she had fallen asleep. Hiccup smiled and re-hooked her bra, then lowered her shirt. He laid back on the bed on his back, his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

(4 ½ Hours Later)

Hiccup woke up to see Astrid staring at him from the side. "Afternoon." She said leaning over to kiss him softly. He kissed her back with a smile.

"Hey. You sleep well?" Hiccup asked her as he sat up now. Astrid giggled with a nod.

"Did you?" Astrid asked him.

"Always when I'm near you." Hiccup replied, Astrid giggled harder this time as she blushed at him.

"I can tell." Astrid pointed to his lower half, Hiccup looked down quickly seeing that he had a boner. Hiccup's face had never been redder as he grabbed a small pillow and covered himself quickly. "Had a good dream?" Astrid asked.

"Ma–Maybe..." He stated quickly. Astrid gave him a tilt of her head with a look in her eyes that said, 'really?'. "Okay fine...I was dreaming about you and me." Hiccup sighed out.

"Doing what?" Astrid asked.

"Give you 3 guesses and first 2 don't count..." He mumbled.

"Lets see then. Swimming, watching TV, or...having sex?" Astrid asked him with a smile. Hiccup nodded slightly embarrassed. "Why are you so embarrassed? It doesn't bother me that you dreamed about us having sex. As far as you pitching a tent, took my by surprise when I woke up but it's a natural reaction." Astrid told him.

"It's a guy thing..." Hiccup stated as he got off the bed. "I'm gonna go..take a cold shower." Hiccup stated.

"Why do that, that will suck!" Astrid exclaimed.

"No other way to get it to go down besides masturbate and get a release. I'm not doing either of those right now." Hiccup stated to her. As he started to move away from the bed, Astrid got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, she moved to the side and pushed him on the bed on his back. Hiccup lifted his head up and saw Astrid's hands move to the button of his pants and undo it, then pull the zipper down. "As–Astrid! What are you doing!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not going to make you suffer a cold shower..." Astrid said looking at him now.

"Astrid, it's fine. Really. I can handle it." Hiccup said trying to sit up. Astrid pushed him back down.

"And so can I. Now shut up and lay back, Hiccup." Astrid told him firmly.

"You're not gonna give up until I let you, are you?" Hiccup sighed at her.

"Nope." Astrid gave a small smile.

"Well since I don't have a choice in the matter..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

 **(A/N: So yeah, Astrid is about to give Hiccup a blow job. You don't want to read it. Skip to the end. It's marked in Bold.)**

 **(Begin)**

"No you don't." Astrid grinned as she held the sides of his pants and pulled them down around his ankles, his boxers with them. Astrid stared at Hiccup's full length now, it was bigger than she expected but that didn't deter her. "Guess you're bigger in more places than just your arms and upper half, aren't ya babe?" Astrid teased. He was probably close to 6-7 inches, maybe 8 at maximum hardness like he was now.

"Sure just make this more awkward babe...You really don't have to do this. It'll go down on it's own." Hiccup stated again. Astrid slowly reached her hand towards his cock and placed her fingers around it and lightly began to stroke up and down. Hiccup couldn't even try to hide the moan that escaped from his lips.

"And you'd be in pain the entire time, waiting for it. Doesn't this feel so much better?" Astrid asked him gently. Hiccup could only nod once as Astrid continued to stroke his length up and down listening to the gasping and moans coming from her boyfriend's mouth. Astrid decided to make it better, she set down on her knees and stay between his legs. Before Hiccup could say anything she had her mouth on his tip, swirling her tongue around it. Hiccup gritted his teeth with a groan of pleasure.

"Ah...Astrid...Fuck..." He moaned out. Astrid then lowered her mouth over his length fully. Stroking him and down while now sucking on his cock. Hiccup's breathing began to escalate to soft pants trying to catch his breath as Astrid began to pick up speed with her stroking, being there was wetness from her mouth, her hand slid more easily up and down him. Astrid watched his facial expressions while she continued to pleasure him with her hand and mouth. After 10 minutes, she felt his cock start to twitch about. "Ast–Astrid...I'm gonna cum...Fuck..." He panted out grunting. Astrid didn't stop, she moved faster as Hiccup gasped out as he came hard in her mouth. It took Astrid by surprise but she stopped moving her head and swallowed it all. She licked his tip clean and smiled as she looked up at him laying almost motionless on the bed except for his heavy breathing. Astrid watched as his cock slowly receded and get soft.

 **(End)**

"Feel better?" Astrid asked him gently. He only managed to nod as he sat up and fixed his boxers and pants back around his waist. "Told you that you would." She giggled. "So can we still go to the show? It's 8 now." Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled at her now with a sigh and shake of his head.

"You really didn't have to do that babe...But thank you. Was definitely better than the cold shower...Yes we can go to the show now." Hiccup told her.

"Yay!" Astrid exclaimed as they started getting themselves ready and headed out the hotel door to get to the comedy show. Hiccup made a mental note to make sure he got Astrid back for what she for him. Like he told her before, all was fair in love and war.


	18. Getaway Night 2-First Time

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

18; Getaway; Night 2-First Time.

The night was going great. The comedy show Hiccup and Astrid went to wasn't what they were expecting, the guy was much more hilarious that they thought.. Hiccup and Astrid could barely stop laughing except for when the guy took breaks for a drink. Hiccup had ordered them both ginger ale and some potato skins to enjoy. As the show was coming to a close, Hiccup and Astrid stepped outside for some air while they set up for karaoke night. "I still can't believe you did that earlier..." Hiccup remarked to her.

"What is there not to believe, Hiccup? So I gave you a blow job, not like it's unheard of. You needed to get off and I was able to help." Astrid chuckled.

"I'm gonna get you back for it..." Hiccup grinned at her, she blushed now.

"What are you going to do?..." Astrid asked now.

"Nothing right now. I'm going to catch you off guard...And I'm not telling you either. Its for me to know and you to find out." He smirked playfully at her. Astrid blushed deeply at him. "Ready to head back inside?" Hiccup asked her offering his arm.

"I am." Astrid said as they walked back in the doors to the show room where a white screen for the projector was set up and people were setting up the karaoke machine one man seemed to be fumbling with the microphone to get it to work. Hiccup walked over and knelt down.

"Can I help ya out?" He offered.

"Please?" Asked the man. Hiccup took the wires and got everything where it should be, the man sighed in relief. "Thank you young man. Will you or your lady friend be preforming tonight?" He asked.

"Just watching, unless she changes her mind." Hiccup replied as Astrid shook her head firmly.

"Well I thank ya lad. This damn machine is always confusing." He said before walking away. Hiccup moved back to Astrid as they sat down to relax as people came in slowly. After another 10 minutes people had begun to start singing. Most of them sucked and couldn't make the beat.

"You and I did a pretty good job that one time we sang?" Hiccup told her.

"Yeah we did...Wait, what! No no Hiccup. It's not happening..." Astrid said quickly.

"Come on, Astrid. You won't be alone. I'll sing with you." Hiccup said to her.

"You promise?" Astrid asked.

"Do I ever go back on my word?" Hiccup reminded her now.

"Okay...one song..." Astrid sighed. Hiccup kissed her as he rushed to the booth to pick the song, Astrid sighed out heavily wondering what he'd choose. He returned 5 minutes later. "Did you pick one?" Astrid asked.

"Yep." Hiccup said simply. The other performer finished as the DJ came up and got the crowd quiet.

"Alright all you music goers. I had a young man approach me moments ago saying he wanted to dedicate a song to his girl. So please welcome to the stage, Hiccup!" The DJ announced. Astrid's eyes widened as Hiccup got up and walked on stage and grabbed the microphone. Astrid sat there with her mouth hung open and blinking. "Ready?" The DJ asked. Hiccup gave a nod.

"This song is dedicated to the most beautiful girl I know and she's sitting right here front and center. Miss. Astrid Hofferson. I love you, this is for you babe." Hiccup said as the music started.

"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do." Hiccup sang to her with a smile. Astrid blushed lightly but continued to listen to him.

"And you know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough..." Hiccup had gotten off the stage and walked to Astrid holding out his hand to her. She took as he pulled her back up with him before beginning again.

"I'll say will you marry me. I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me. Singing...Woah oh woah. Woah oh woah. Woah oh woah oh oh." Astrid's eyes widened more as she saw Hiccup kneeling when he sang that part, then got back up to keep going.

(Back at Fishleg's House)

Ruffnut was flipping through channels when she stopped suddenly. "Oh. My. God. Guys, get in here, quick!" She yelled as they all came rushing in.

"What, what is it?" Fishlegs asked panting. Ruffnut only pointed to the screen were Hiccup was on stage, singing to Astrid. All their eyes were glued to the TV watching Hiccup preforming karaoke and singing to Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked at one another before watched the TV as well.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever plan to find out. The more I look, the more I find the reasons why...You're the love of my life." Hiccup sang softly as Astrid blushed but still smiled.

"You know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough..." Hiccup slowed down now getting close to her but singing loud enough to still be heard. His eyes never even looked at the screen giving the lyrics. He knew every word, every beat by heart.

"I'll say will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it...I'll say will you marry me?" He paused taking a breath holding her hand now.

"And if I lost everything, In my heart it means nothing. 'Cause I have you, girl I have you. To get right down on bended knee. Nothing else would ever be, better. Better. The day when I say..." Hiccup got on one knee again looking up at her.

"I'll say will you marry me. I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me." Hiccup sang out holding the extremely high note perfectly. "I'll say will you marry me. I swear that I will mean it. I'll say will you marry me." He sang again getting up with a smile.

"Got me singing...Woah oh woah. Woah oh woah. Woah oh woah oh oh! Got me singing...Woah oh woah. Woah oh woah. Woah oh woah oh oh!..." He took a breath calming down now as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head. When I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed...That's precisely what I plan to do." Hiccup finished as he wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her close to his body and leaned in kissing her softly and quickly. The crowd burst in to applause. When they broke the kiss, Astrid giggled forgetting the microphone was still on and in Hiccup's hand as she stared in to his eyes.

"And when that day comes, I'll say yes. I love you, Hiccup Haddock the III." Astrid said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The whole room heard it, Hiccup quickly put the microphone back in its place.

"And that was Hiccup with Jason Durelo's, "Marry Me" for anyone watching tonight's live karaoke performance from Berkian Palace!" The DJ announced. Hiccup and Astrid stared at one another in shock, that had been live? Everyone watching tonight saw that. They suddenly just started laughing when Hiccup's phone rang, he checked the called ID to see Eret calling. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"They told me to do it man...Hey, give it back!" Hiccup heard Eret yell. "WE JUST SAW YOU ON LIVE TV!" Heather exclaimed.

"And you're point is?" Astrid asked now that Hiccup put it on speaker phone.

"Oh come on! Wait, we can hear ourselves...are we on speaker phone?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, you are." Hiccup stated.

"Then we have to do this. KISS! KISS! KISS!" The group started cheering over the phone. Before Hiccup could protest the whole room began to cheer the same thing. Astrid blushed deeply. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he dropped his phone to the stage floor. If it was a show they wanted, he'd give them one.

"Oh fuck it, come here you." Hiccup grinned as he pulled Astrid close and dipped her low to the ground without letting her fall and kissed her deeply. The crowd cheered happily as Hiccup and Astrid held it for a minute, he broke from her and pulled her back up straight again with his phone in his hand, ignoring what the group of friends was yelling at them. Astrid barely registered what happened to her, her heart was racing as they stared in to one another's eyes deeply. They both knew what the other was thinking. They both smiled now as Hiccup lifted the phone to his ear, "See you all tomorrow..." He said as he lowered the phone, he could hear them all telling him to wait but he didn't care as he hung up before putting the phone in his pocket and walking Astrid off stage and out of the room. Once outside the room they returned to their own. Astrid went to the bed as Hiccup locked the door with the do not disturb sign on the outside handle of the room.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid seeing her sit on the bed, he crouched down as she put her hands on his cheeks smiling gently. "Hiccup, did you mean what you said in that song?" Astrid asked him.

"Every word babe. One day, I will ask you to be my wife for real and not because some project told me I had too. That's a promise, Astrid." Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled as a few more tears fell from her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him. Hiccup kissed her back only deeper, more passionately. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her while she was on the bed. Hiccup didn't stop her, they just continued to kiss one another. Astrid moaned out some as Hiccup took his chance and slid his tongue in to her mouth and run it along her tongue gently. The two seemed to be in a battle for dominance over the other. Hiccup inevitably won after 10 minutes. They broke apart panting, staring at one another.

Astrid instantly frowned a bit as Hiccup kissed her nose. "This sucks..." Astrid sighed out.

"Well I didn't think I was that bad a kisser." Hiccup joked with her sarcastically.

"Not you, Hiccup...this, right now." Astrid said as she sat up and Hiccup leaned beside her. "We always get in to these heated make out sessions, and that's as far as it can go...I get worked up, you get worked up and then...we can't do anything more..." Astrid closed her eyes.

"Now who said that?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"You did, before the date at the restaurant. Don't you remember, we had this talk already." Astrid sighed.

"Astrid. Look at me." Hiccup said, she looked at him slowly now. "Forget about everything else for a minute. Forget the date, the awesome day at the park, the show, the karaoke just now...Forget it all...And tell me what you want, right now in this moment." Hiccup asked her seriously.

"I want you." Astrid replied calmly.

"What do you want me to do, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"I want you to make love to me, Hiccup." Astrid looked him dead in the eyes, no hesitation on her voice either.

"You're absolutely sure that's what you want?" Hiccup asked again.

"More than anything in the world. I'm not afraid, and this is something I will never regret. I love you, and only you for the rest of my life, Hiccup. Yes, I'm sure that this is what I want." Astrid said to him. Hiccup smiled now as he kissed her deeply.

"Then lay back down, and let me make love to you." Hiccup said softly. Astrid's eyes widened now, was he being serious?

"B–but you said at the house that we didn't have any..." She stopped seeing Hiccup holding a small box of condoms in his fingers. "When did you...how did...I'm so confused right now." Astrid mumbled a bit.

"You really think I'd come unprepared?" Hiccup asked her with a smile.

"W–well yeah considering what we were talking about at the house saying we were going to wait..." Astrid remarked.

"Astrid. You think I'm going to make love to you for the first time in the in the house after school where our friends always show up out of nowhere? I said no because I was waiting for the right moment, I picked these up when you were sleeping in the truck after dinner. I wanted to make it perfect and make sure we were prepared." Hiccup told her lovingly.

"Y–you're saying we can...?" Astrid asked him.

"I made my choice when I sang you that song. I will never love another woman in my life, Astrid. One day I will marry you. I told you before, I'll never push you in to something you don't want or aren't sure of. Is this what you're absolutely, 100% sure of that you want?" Hiccup asked her.

Astrid smiled softly at him as she cupped his cheek softly. "I've never been so sure of anything else in my life. This is what I want. You're what I want." Astrid replied gently. Hiccup needed nothing else as he smiled pushed her back down and kissed her deeply again.

 **(A/N: Hicstrid Sex below this point. Don't wanna read, skip to next chapter. Thank you!)**

 **(Begin)**

Every kiss got sweeter, deeper, more passionate with each passing moment that Hiccup and Astrid laid with one another on the king sized bed. Astrid was on her back with Hiccup on his knees, each on one side of her hips, his arms holding him up. The temperature in the room was slowly increasing as they panted and moaned between kisses. Astrid's arms were around his neck keeping him against her as the fire between the two only continued to grow. Hiccup's kisses moved from her lips slowly trailing her jaw line to her neck, Astrid gasped out as he did so. The kisses were soft, but fierce. Hiccup would lightly bite her leaving small marks that would fade by morning.

"Oh Hiccup..." Astrid moaned out as Hiccup slid his hands under her back and pulled her to a sitting upright position, him up on knees while he slowly lifted Astrid's shirt up her body, over her head and then slid off her arms. She blushed deeply with a nod for him to continue. Hiccup leaned in kissing her again as his hands lightly ran up her smooth skin to unhook her break and let it fall off her shoulders then he pulled it off and tossed it with the shirt on the floor. Hiccup only smiled as he took in her beautiful body before Astrid pulled his head towards hers and their lips crashed once more.

Astrid's hands worked their way to Hiccup's button down shirt, she used both hands to rip it right off him, snapping every button as she pulled the two sides apart. Hiccup didn't care, it was only a shirt after all. He moved his arms so Astrid would be able to get it off him with no trouble. Breaking the kiss again, Hiccup laid Astrid back down then began the soft kisses on her neck, these however trailed much lower until he reached the dip between her breasts. Hiccup took his hands and began to massage both in a slow circular motion causing Astrid to bite her lip to fight back a moan, Hiccup smiled as he took away his left hand and lowered his mouth to her breast, and gave it gentle kiss on the perked up nipple. Astrid gasped at the feeling as Hiccup continued his actions to please her.

"Mmm...Ah!...Hiccup..." She breathed out happily as her fingers found their way to his dark brown hair and ran her fingers through it. Hiccup smiled as he licked and sucked on her breast, not long after he switched to the right and did the same. Hiccup had his eyes closed as after a few minutes of giving the right breast what the left had gotten, he kissed further down to mid-section and his hands reached the rim of her elastic waist skirt giving it a tug downwards. Astrid blushed deeply trying to hide her face with her hands. Once the skirt was off he moved to her underwear and pressed his lips against the fabric that kept her womanhood hidden from him.

"You're warm and wet down here babe..." Hiccup teased as he took his index finger and lightly ran it up and down her underwear where the folds of her pussy were. Astrid squeaked slightly but couldn't stop the moans, that gave Hiccup the answer he needed as he used his finger to pull the fabric to the side and placed another kiss on the sensitive area, it made Astrid jump with excitement and pleasure. Hiccup began to lick up and down her folds slowly, Astrid's arms gripping the sheets beside her while moaning.

"Hiccup!..." Astrid gasped out when he used his two thumbs to spread her pussy lips and continued to lick her up and down, his tongue traveled as high as her clit, and as low as her entrance. The slow movement drove her mad with pleasure. Hiccup finally stopped and removed her underwear from her body since it was going to hinder his next move. Once the garments were tossed to the floor he went back to licking only now he used his thumb to play with her clit gently knowing it was her most sensitive area and he didn't want to hurt her. Her moaning got louder.

"Sssh babe..." Hiccup whispered lovingly to her.

"Ca–can't help...it...Feels so...go–good, Hiccup..." Astrid replied through the moans. Hiccup smiled as he kept at this for a while, driving Astrid wild with pleasure.

"I know..." He said between licks, "That's the point." He grinned now lifting his head as a finger lightly teased her entrance, she bit her lip again trying to muffle the moans. Hiccup kissed her clit lightly before sliding his finger inside her hot, wet core making Astrid arch her hips upwards then back down as Hiccup started moving his finger in and out of her, her moans matching his thrust and eyes rolling in the back of her head at the feeling.

"Hic...Oh God!" Astrid shouted with her arm over her face to lessen the sound. Hiccup smiled as he pulled out the one finger and then placed in two and kept going at the same pace as before. Astrid was panting trying to catch her breath, she couldn't believe how good it felt. Hiccup while fingering her moved his lips to her clit and started lightly licking and sucking on it. Hiccup could feel her walls around his fingers tightening with each breath, he knew she was getting very close. He started to pick up speed curving his fingers to stroke her G-spot, it sent her over the edge as she arched again pulling at the bed sheets beneath her naked body. "Hi–Hic...cup...I can't...Oh Gods! I'm cumming!" Astrid moaned out as her juices shot out of her pussy, covering Hiccup's fingers and the force pushed them out of her core. Astrid panted heavily as her chest rose high and low quickly, Hiccup swore he heard her heart racing, pounding in her chest. Hiccup crawled back up her body and kissed her lips softly.

"That was payback for what you did to me before the show..." Hiccup chuckled.

"You're an evil asshole for that..." Astrid panted out, though she tried to be mad at him she simply couldn't.

"For making you feel good, or making you cum?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

"Shut up." Astrid mumbled. Hiccup kissed her again as he rolled off her smiling.

"You done or want to keep going?" He teased her.

"Are you really asking me that?" Astrid asked arching a brow.

"Okay okay, just asking. Give yourself a minute to breathe babe." Hiccup nodded to her, she smiled and closed her eyes to calm her breathing. Hiccup turned over and unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them and slid them off his legs with his boxers to the floor. His length was already completely hard and ready for her, Hiccup reached for the condoms sitting on the night stand and opened the box, he got one and tore it open carefully. He slid it on and made sure it was on securely before turning to face Astrid again, she seemed calmer. With both of them naked now, Hiccup moved over her and spread her legs apart as he leaned forward and positioned himself at her still sensitive core and looked up at her. She was blushing madly at him. "Are you ready, Astrid? We can still stop if you're not?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I'm ready...And yes, I'm sure of it." She panted softly, her heart still beating fast from the anticipation of this moment. Astrid never wanted this with Eret, he was always to pushy with her and didn't stop if she asked him too, she would have to get violent and push him off her. But with Hiccup, she wasn't afraid of it and she was ready. Her body never gave reactions like this to anyone else, Astrid never let anyone touch her the way Hiccup had and she never would. Hiccup was the love of her life, she'd never love anyone else.

Hiccup nodded to her as he started to push inside her core, just the tip at first. His eyes stayed focused on Astrid the entire time not wanting to hurt her. Hiccup was 17, so was Astrid. They knew the stories, breaking a woman's maiden barrier could not only cause them to bleed lightly which was normal, but also cause pain and Hiccup wanted to cause as little as possible. Feeling her grip his arm tightly, he saw her eyes shut tightly and hissing in pain, he immediately stopped. "Astrid, am I hurting you?" Hiccup asked with concern evident in his tone.

"A li–little..." Astrid said with a weak smile. "I–I'm okay, just keep going, Hiccup..." Astrid urged him panting a bit. Hiccup didn't want her to be hurt, he knew it'd happen but he still didn't want her to suffer the entire time. He thought for a moment needing an idea, then it hit him. He leaned close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Close your eyes..." He told her. She did what he said as Hiccup kissed her passionately, once she melted in to it he brought his hips back and pushed inside of her core very fast. Astrid's eyes shot open as she screamed out in the kiss, of course making it very muffled. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she whimpered lightly. Hiccup pulled back from the kiss and placed soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry babe. Slow was hurting you more so I figured just go fast...I'm sorry..." Hiccup said very apologetically.

"I–it's okay...I–I'm glad you...did...just give me a few minutes to adjust...You're not exactly...small..." Astrid panted out.

"Take all the time you need..." Hiccup said as he just stayed completely still other than kissing her lightly on the lips. After 5 minutes he looked in to her blue eyes gently. "You doing okay?" Hiccup asked placing a kiss on her neck.

"Y–yeah...Y–you can...move now." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded as he used his arms for support and began to move his hips back and forth slowly. His eyes looked to Astrid, she seemed to be smiling again and the moans were coming softly. "Mm...Hiccup...more..." Astrid moaned out. Hiccup smiled as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Astrid's head flopped back in pleasure now as her hands were on his arms, digging in to them with her nails. "Ah! Yes, Hiccup, just like that..." Astrid moaned loudly.

"God, Astrid you're so tight..." Hiccup grunted pleasurable. Neither moved from their position, staying in missionary was what they both wanted for right now. "I love you..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Ah! I love you too! Gods yes, don't stop, Hiccup..." Astrid pleaded him as she pulled his face down and kissed him deeply, both moaning in to one another's mouths as their tongues wrestled in another battle of dominance while Hiccup continued to keep his thrusts at a steady pace in and out of her core.

"Don't worry, I won't...Fuck..." He moaned.

"Mm...yes, harder!" Astrid asked him, Hiccup was happy to oblige as he started to put more force in to his thrusts, "Oh God yes! Hiccup, more please!" Hiccup stopped his thrusts only a few moments to sit on his knees then pick her legs up so they were resting on his arms. From this position Hiccup had a great deal more to work with as far as speed, force, and even depth. Astrid's hands raked across the bed and moaned out loudly as Hiccup panted while still going, beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he was using all he could muster inside himself to keep going even though he was already nearing his release point. It just felt to good. Judging by how much Astrid was tightening around his cock, he knew she was close too.

His thrusts came fast, hard, and deep inside her. "Gods Astrid...I'm not going to hold much longer going like this!..." Hiccup moaned to her. She was panting hard with him as she reached for him to come down to her again, he put her legs down and kissed her once close enough. Their bodies slid together so easily from the sweat.

"Its...okay...I–I can't either..." Astrid moaned out. They managed like this for another 20 minutes until Astrid tightened again and Hiccup couldn't do it. "Ah, Hiccup...I–I'm gonna cum..." Astrid panted through her moaning.

"Oh God, Astrid...Me too!..." Hiccup forced out through the heavy breathing.

"Gods yes! Fuck! Right there, yes right there baby! Oh yes, Ah! I–I'm cumming!" Astrid yelled out. Hiccup thrust a few more times harder and faster than before. "HICCUP!"

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled out as he gave a powerful thrust before cumming hard. Astrid came with him, her juices once more squirting from her pussy. Both panted heavily as Hiccup's arms gave out and he slowly laid atop of Astrid, burying his face between her breasts and breathing heavily. The pleasure shot through them both in waves, neither moved until they calmed down.

 **(End)**

"I–I love...you, Hic..cup..." Astrid panted out still out of breath.

Hiccup kissed her gently, then stared in to her eyes. "I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup whispered as he lifted himself up with his arms and slowly pulled out making sure to hold the condom in place. Once out fully he sat back with his legs over the bed and took it off, he tied and knotted it before tossing it in the garbage. Hiccup got up and walked to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean up with before returning to bed with Astrid. He smiled as she came to cuddle him and he let her. "I don't know about you babe, but that was god damn amazing." Hiccup said softly.

"Not going to disagree with you, Hiccup. It was...amazing, magical, perfect...Just like you." Astrid smiled at him.

"I love you, Astrid...I love you so damn much." Hiccup said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Hiccup. More than words will ever express...Thank you." Astrid said before sleep took over her completely.

"You're welcome babe. Sweet dreams." Hiccup whispered as he closed his eyes and let sleep fall over him.


	19. Going Home-Day 3

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

19; Going Home; Day 3-Hearbreak.

The days had gone way to fast for them, it was already Sunday and they had to go home. It was a calm morning, bright and sunny too. Hiccup and Astrid were just waking up from their long night together, neither of them could stop smiling as they shared a kiss. Hiccup sat up first glancing at the clock, it was already 10am, check out was at 12. Gave them two hours to do whatever they wanted. The possibilities were endless but Astrid already had one in mind. Hiccup looked back at Astrid smiling, "So two hours before have to leave, what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid grinned as she sat up and put her hands on Hiccup's chest and pushed him down on the bed, he blinked a few times trying to figure out what she was doing, seeing her reach down to stroke his cock was all it took. It only took a few to get him hard again. "Didn't have enough last night?" Hiccup chuckled at her.

Astrid shook her head with a smile as she reached for one of the condoms and handed it to him. "Get it on, now." Astrid said.

 **(Begin)**

"As you wish babe." Hiccup said as he tore the wrapper and placed the condom on, before he even got the chance to lay back Astrid had crawled over him and lowered herself over just the tip. "Jumping right in to it, are we?" Hiccup asked, she only nodded and leaned forward to kiss him softly as she pushed down fully on his erect cock and moaned out happily. Hiccup couldn't fight back the moan either, he placed his hands on her waist as she started to rock herself up and down on his length, Hiccup moved himself with her. "Fu–fuck Astrid..." Hiccup moaned out.

"Ah, Hiccup...you're so much deeper this time..." Astrid panted out starting to move faster on him.

"Th–that's because...you're...on top..." Hiccup moaned.

"God I love it!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. Hiccup smiled as he moved his hips to meet her motions.

"I do too..." Hiccup groaned, first thing in the morning after waking up was hard. It wouldn't take him very long to reach his climax with how good this felt. Astrid being on top meant she could control the speed, force, and depth in which she wanted from him. However, Hiccup was a lot stronger than Astrid and if she wanted a morning fuck session, he was going to give it to her. Hiccup sat up now and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to thrust upward in to her faster than what she was originally moving. Astrid's hands fell on his shoulders as she moaned out loudly. "Ssh, keep your voice down before we get kicked out babe..." Hiccup urged her before his head lowered slightly and began to lick and suck on her right breast's nipple. Astrid bit her lip trying to keep from moaning out louder.

Hiccup soon switched to her other breasts and in one quick movement he had her on her back with him in full control again. He grinned almost spreading her legs apart and thrusting faster and harder. Astrid had to cover her mouth to stop the louder moans. She loved then he took control of things, after 15 minutes he stopped thrusting and she looked at him a little confused. "Get on your hands and knees babe..." Hiccup smiled, she blushed nodding and did what he said. Hiccup placed a hand on her waist and positioned himself at her entrance again and pushed in quickly starting his thrusts once more. Astrid buried her face in the pillow moaning loudly.

"Oh God! Yes Hiccup...Fuck me...Fuck me harder and faster!" Astrid moaned to him. Hiccup used both hands on her hips to do just that. Both were panting heavily as Hiccup reached his hand around and found her pussy, he began to lightly massage the spot right above her clit. "Hic...cup...I–I'll cum if you...keep doing that!...Ah..." Astrid moaned out.

"That's the whole point babe..." Hiccup said as he continued his thrusts in to her.

"God...! Hiccup...I–I'm going to cum!...Fuck..." Astrid panted out as Hiccup felt her tighten around him, he moved his hand just low enough to rub her clit side to side. "Hiccup! I'm cumming!" Astrid yelled out in to the pillow.

"Oh god, me too Astrid!..." Hiccup moaned as they came together once again. Both panting heavily with trembling bodies, Hiccup moved his hand from her pussy and held the condom as he pulled out of her and sat back on his knees to take it off, tie it and toss it to the trash bin. Astrid fell on her stomach panting. Hiccup kissed her cheek gently with a chuckle. "You good now?" Hiccup asked. She only managed a nod. "I'm going to go take a shower, feel free to join me if you want to babe." Hiccup said as he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Astrid heard the shower start and Hiccup walk in shutting the door.

She blushed deeply, did he really just offer her to join him in the shower. Should she do it? Probably not. Did she want to do it. Absolutely. Was she going to do it? Yes. Astrid got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, she gently opened the door and walked in on her toes. She could see Hiccup's figure through the clouded glass shower stall and she moved over to the door trying to open it quietly. "I knew you'd show up." Hiccup chuckled, she blushed again as he turned to face her. "Come on in." Hiccup smiled. Astrid stepped in with him and shut the door as he moved to the side so she could get under the water.

"Mm, this feels good." Astrid sighed out. Hiccup grabbed the soap from the small shelf on the shower wall and began to lather his hands good before moving behind her and starting to wash her back for her, she flinched a bit but smile. He was very gentle with her. Hiccup washed around her neck, her back, along her rear, and down her legs. Astrid turned and faced him now as Hiccup kissed her gently before starting to wash the front side of her body. "You didn't have to wash me..." Astrid stammered shyly now.

"I wanted too. Rinse off..." He said softly, she nodded and moved around under the showerhead to rinse the soap from her body. "Practice for the future when you're my wife." Hiccup chuckled, Astrid's face burned with red now. Once they were both rinsed off, and their hair was done, Hiccup shut off the shower and opened the door. Astrid went to step out and slipped on the tile floor, Hiccup caught her quickly.

 **(End)**

"Thank you..." She said.

"You're welcome. Lets get dried off and dressed." Hiccup said, Astrid nodded as the two grabbed towels and began to dry off, they walked out together and got their clothes. Once dressed they started to clean the room up, and pack their bags. Now at 11am they were just laying on the bed together.

"So we really have to go back?" Astrid asked him.

"You know we do babe. I promise we'll come back again after school is over..." Hiccup smiled at her.

"It's been such a perfect weekend...I don't want to go yet..." Astrid sighed. Hiccup kissed her on the lips as he moved a piece of her hair from her in front of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Only 5 more months. Besides, every day is vacation to us in our little house back home." Hiccup chuckled. Astrid sat up looking at him now. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked seeing the confusion run across her face.

"Well no but...You just referred to the in-law unit as 'our' house..." Astrid stated.

"Annnd that's a problem why? We do both live there." Hiccup informed her as he sat up looking at her now.

"I–it's not a problem Hiccup, I just...never heard you refer to it like that before...I mean...yes we both live there but...only until my parents get wake up and heal...It's not really our place..." Astrid said softly looking down a bit, was she upset about that? Having to go back to her house? Hiccup didn't understand what she meant by it not being their place. They'd been living there since before Christmas. For 2 months, and times before that she had stayed with Hiccup for two weeks after Eret hurt her and her parents got home. Even in between all that, they were hardly apart seeing as she was always over his house working on the project with him. That's when it hit Hiccup. She felt like it wasn't their house because she'd have to leave again. But was that true? "It's just...a temporary home..." Astrid finally said. Yep, Hiccup had been right.

"It doesn't have to be." Hiccup said. Astrid's head snapped up at his comment now, eyes confused and shocked.

"Wh–what do you me–mean? Hiccup, I'm only 17, my parents would never allow it..." Astrid said quickly.

"Yes you're 17...But you turn 18 in March. That's only a month away, Astrid." Hiccup reminded her.

"Hiccup, what are you getting at exactly?..." Astrid asked him.

"I'm getting at the fact when you turn 18, you don't have to go back to your parent's house." Hiccup said, Astrid's mouth opened slightly, "Astrid. Come live with me, permanently." Hiccup said looking at her seriously now. It was silent between them now, Astrid couldn't believe what she just heard him say.

"Come...li–live with you...permanently?...A–are you...being serious right now? Hiccup...th–that's a big step..." Astrid stated to him.

"And making love last night wasn't? Astrid, hear me out okay?" Hiccup told her, she nodded to show she was listening. "I know we've only been dating for two months. But you're forgetting that you stayed with me for two weeks after what Eret did to you. Your parents knew about that and didn't freak out because they knew you were safe with me. And since then, you've been over my place every day after school. You come home with me, we listen to music, play video games, do our homework, work on the project. Astrid, we're going to be 'married' in two weeks...we both know here and now that being together as a couple, and having this project until graduation we're going to be together constantly, that on top of the fact we have every class together. When are we not together? And the last two months you've been living with me...as an actual couple. I'm not saying you have to do this, but I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about going back to your parents. The same look you had when you had to go home after the two weeks. You don't want to." Hiccup told her gently.

"Still Hiccup...it's a lot to think about...my parents might not be cool with them waking up and me saying, 'Hey mom and dad. Glad you're awake, Hiccup has taken great care of me while you've been in here. By the way, we're an official couple and I'm moved in with him'." Astrid sighed.

"Astrid, I told you I will never force you to do something you don't want to do. But think about it. No matter what you choose babe, one way or the other...You'll end up living with me again because like I told you last night...One day, I plan to marry you for real. The in law unit, is our home. Has been since December, is now, and always will be unless you want to move somewhere else. Anywhere we go is our home as long as we're together. The choice is yours." Hiccup smiled at her softly. Astrid looked like she was going to cry now. "I didn't mean to make you cry..." Hiccup said now with worry in his eyes.

"No you idiot...I'm crying because I'm happy." Astrid smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Yes, I'll live with you Hiccup. On one condition..." She calmed down a bit.

"That would be?" Hiccup asked smiling wider now.

"We don't tell anyone. To many people would be against it...Our secret until graduation. Okay?" Astrid asked him.

"Deal babe." Hiccup said, they kissed again. "So you want to head back to OUR home?" Hiccup said to her, she giggled with a nod. "Then lets get our things and check out. It's a two hour drive back." Hiccup said as he got up, then helped her up. He grabbed their suitcases as she got his wallet, keys, and then their phones. Hiccup took a quick look around to make sure they had everything, once satisfied they left the room and headed downstairs via elevator. When it reached ground level, they exited and walked to the front desk to hand in their card keys.

"I hope everything was to your liking sir?" Asked the woman behind the desk.

"It was perfect, thank you. We had a great time." Astrid replied before Hiccup could.

"We do hope to see you again!" She said as they headed out the door and to the truck and loaded their things up. They both got in as Hiccup started it up.

"Homeward bound. We'll get breakfast on the way." He chuckled as he backed out and drove out of the parking lot and on to the main road heading in the direction of the house. It was a long drive but neither of them cared, they had one another and that's all that mattered.

(Two hours later, 10 minutes from home)

"Should we call them and let them know we're on our way back babe?" Astrid asked him.

"If you want too love. Doesn't matter to me." Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded as she pulled out his phone since hers was packed up and called Heather. It started to ring and then she answered.

" _Hey Hiccup!"_ Heather greeted.

"It's Astrid, Hiccup is driving. Who is with you?" Astrid asked with a laugh.

" _Ruff, Tuff, Legs, Eret, Dagur, and Snotlout should be here in maybe 20 minutes. He had to help his dad with something."_ Heather replied.

"Cool. We're about 10 minutes from our place if you want to meet us there?" Astrid smiled.

" _Awesome! Hey guys, Astrid and Hiccup are on their way home! Want to meet them there?"_ Heather asked. In the background Astrid could hear them all agreeing and starting to get ready. _"Alright, we'll see you there! Bye!"_ Heather said hanging up. Astrid laughed putting down the phone now.

"Guess their meeting us at home?" Hiccup asked her, she nodded and leaned against his arm softly. "Tired?" Hiccup asked now.

"A little...Maybe a nap when we get home." Astrid chuckled.

"But you just invited them over babe." Hiccup reminded her.

"Then I guess you're entertaining. I'm kidding, I'll be up." Astrid teased him.

"I wouldn't of minded love. We do have school tomorrow so no late night tonight..." Hiccup smiled. Finally the familiar house came in to view as Hiccup pulled up in to the garage and shut off the truck as he kissed her softly. They both got out and Hiccup got their bags, as Astrid unlocked the door to the house and walked in. Astrid took her bag to her room and started to unpack as Hiccup did the same with his own. After 15 minutes, they heard two more cars pull up and Astrid answered the door.

"You're finally back!" Heather exclaimed as she hugged Astrid, Ruffnut did the same. Astrid smiled hugging back as she let them in, behind them were the boys. Hiccup greeted them all with handshakes or a fist bump.

"Well we weren't taking off forever." Hiccup chuckled shutting the door.

Hey Hiccup, we got some...things to talk about." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup now, Tuffnut nodded.

"Hey babe. I gotta talk to Fish and Tuff outside for a minute, you alright in here?" Hiccup called to her.

"Got it!" Astrid called as she was already telling the rest of them what happened while they were away. Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs headed outside and a few steps away from the house.

"Alright, what's going on guys?" Hiccup asked.

"Not much just one big issue, the school is going to have Fire Storm play at the homecoming dance in March." Fishlegs stated.

"What?! Who booked that one! Fuck...I was planning to take Astrid to that..." Hiccup sighed.

"You still could..." Tuffnut pointed out. Hiccup glared at him.

"He's right...tell her, Hiccup. You've been putting it off for months...Astrid is going to be pissed if you hide this any longer..." Fishlegs added. "You been together for two months, and she'll be heart broken if you can't take her to senior prom/homecoming dance. You can't make this wait to Graduation...She loves you, she'll understand why you had to keep it a secret for so long...We're telling you this as your best friends..." Fishlegs said.

"Just think about it, Hic...But you gotta tell her." Tuffnut said to him. Hiccup sighed, he knew they were right. He couldn't take Astrid to the dance if Fire Storm had to play. But if she knew then he could still take her and play because he knew how to sing and move around. The real question was, how did he tell her? They just got back from the best weekend of their lives, and that made it more obvious that he had to tell her. She entrusted him with her virginity last night, he couldn't keep his secret life as a famous lead singer, in one of the most popular bands a secret from her.

"There's nothing to think about. I have to tell her...And I think it's best I tell her now. Question is how? Blurt it right out, she'll never believe it." Hiccup stated.

"We still have a set of instruments in the main house don't we? Lets just...play for her. She'll recognize it...Make it...part of her surprise for this weekend. Tell her that have one more surprise, to meet Fire Storm in person. We'll go get it ready..." Tuffnut said.

"This means you have to tell your secret too..." Hiccup sighed.

"We don't care. The only reason we kept this a secret, was for you Hiccup. We know how much it meant to you...Now go get her. We'll take care of the rest..." Fishlegs told him.

"You guys are the best. Thanks." Hiccup said with a smile. Fishlegs and Tuffnut nodded as they headed to the main house to get ready. Hiccup sighed taking a deep breath as he entered the house again.

"There you are. We're getting ready to put on some music babe. Hey where are Fishlegs and Tuffnut?" Astrid said. She noticed Hiccup's worried face. "Hiccup? Are you okay, did something happen?" Astrid asked now.

"N–no...Everything is fine..." Hiccup said quickly with a smile. "Say Astrid, I–I have one more sur–" He was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Oh, hold on babe, it's the hospital." Astrid said quickly as she pressed answer and put it to her hear. "Hello?..." Astrid answered with a smile, "Oh yes, hello doctor!...Wait...what..." Astrid's tone changed from happy to instant fear. Hiccup watched the tears start to form in her eyes, he was at her side instantly. This couldn't be good. "Y–yes, I can come right now...Okay...Thank you...Bye." Astrid hung up the phone.

"Astrid...talk to me, what's wrong babe..." Hiccup said quickly.

"Hiccup...C–can you...drive me to the hospital?...Th–there's something...wrong with my m–mom...The doctor told me to just come there..." Astrid said in a panicked tone.

"Of course babe. Let's go. Snotlout, call Fishlegs and Tuffnut and tell them there's an emergency and I'm taking Astrid to the hospital." Hiccup ordered. Snotlout already had his phone out as Hiccup led Astrid to the truck.

"Go go, we'll be right there!" Heather urged him. In seconds, Hiccup backed the truck out and they were headed to the hospital. Hiccup reached his hand over and held Astrid's shaky hand.

"Relax babe, you have to take a few breaths or you're going to make yourself pass out..." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup, I can't! They wouldn't tell me what's wrong with her...That's never good! Oh God..." Astrid cried now. Hiccup knew she was right, hospitals didn't do this sort of thing unless it was really bad. The drive was quick, they arrived in 7 minutes. Their friends were behind them. Hiccup parked and turned off the truck as he got out and then rushed around to help Astrid out.

"I know babe but try. Whatever it is...we'll get through it together okay? I promise you." Hiccup said as he kissed her forehead. Astrid nodded to him as she held his hand tightly and they entered the hospital. Astrid could hardly find her words as the woman behind the desk asked what she could help them with. "My fiancé just got a call from a doctor Osmond Falsen...He said there was an emergency with her parents and asked us to come in. Can you tell us where to go?" Hiccup stated seeing Astrid was trying to calm down.

"Oh yes. You will find him up on the 3rd floor in the ICU. Just let the nurse know and she will bring you right to him." The woman smiled.

"I–ICU?...Hiccup that's..." Ruffnut began, but Hiccup stared at her shaking his head. They all went to the elevator and headed up to 3rd floor. Hiccup led Astrid out of the elevator and to the nurse's desk.

"You must be the ones I was told were coming up. Unfortunately...Only Miss. Hofferson and her fiancé may go in. You 7 will have to wait out here..." The nurse stated softly. The group nodded and waited as Hiccup and Astrid followed the nurse to a room off to the left. The doctor saw them coming and exited the room.

"I am glad you were able to come...I'm afraid the news is not good. Would you...like to sit down?" The doctor asked. Hiccup noticed the pauses and hesitation in his tone. This was very bad.

"N–no, please...just tell me what happened to my parents..." Astrid stated trying to stay calm and not cry.

"Your father is awake, he's just in the other room with your mother..." The doctor hesitated again as Hiccup was growing irritated.

"So they are both okay then?" Hiccup asked.

"Unfortunately son...they are not...Astrid, why don't you go inside...your father is waiting for you..." The doctor said, she looked at Hiccup and he nudged her to go inside and he'd catch up. Astrid nodded and walked in to the room. "Son, there is no easy way to say this...the mother...she didn't make it..." The doctor said. At the moment, time seemed to stop for him. Astrid's mother...was dead? It finally sunk in when he heard Astrid scream out from inside the room, her sobs were loud and very uncontrolled. Hiccup pushed past the doctor and ran inside to see Astrid crying over her mother's covered body as her father was beside her, crying as well. Hiccup didn't know what to do, he wasn't really her fiancé and he couldn't just barge in and act like so right now. The father spotted him and shockingly waved him over towards them. Hiccup hesitantly moved inside the room and beside Astrid now. Force of habit was for him to comfort her, he put his hand on her back and just started to rub her back up and down.

Hiccup knew this pain, he knew what she was feeling. To lose a parent. It was hitting him all over again, and this time he had to be the one to watch it affect someone he loved deeply. Hiccup felt tears forming in his eyes as he closed them and rested his head on Astrid's shoulder. "I'm sorry...Astrid...I am so sorry..." Hiccup whispered in a choked voice.


	20. A Father's Choice

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

20; A Father's Choice.

It felt like hours they were in that room before the doctors had to take Astrid's mother's body out of the room. Hiccup and Astrid's dad had to hold Astrid back from chasing after them, demanding they bring her back because she wasn't dead. It was the first stage of mourning. Denial. Though both of them hated it, they had to watch Astrid be sedated in order to calm her down, they held her down on the extra bed as she slowly calmed down and fell asleep. The doctors said it would have her out for 2 hours at least. Hiccup and Astrid's father sat in the room watching her for a few minutes in utter silence before the man cleared his throat. "So you're the young man who has been taking care of my little girl..." He began.

"Y–yes, Mr. Hofferson..." Hiccup replied in a low tone. He wasn't hateful to the man, but Hiccup knew this pain well and it was like living through it all over again.

"My wife...mentioned you being Astrid's project partner...I apologize we have to meet on such painful days. I am Calder Hofferson..." The man introduced offering his hand to Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock...Yeah, we've been working together all year...Sir, I am very sorry for your loss...I–I know how it feels..." Hiccup stated feeling a tightening in his chest again. "I–I lost my mother when I was 7 years old...Cancer took her from me and my dad..." Hiccup bit back not wanting to cry again.

"She's been sick all her life..." Calder said suddenly making Hiccup look over at him now. Astrid's mom had been sick all her life? Why didn't Astrid ever say anything to him? "Asta, my wife. She was always around to help people being a doctor herself. She hid the sickness well, even from Astrid. Asta had cancer too, I knew she wouldn't survive much longer. The coma must of pushed her all the way. The doctors estimated maybe another year, which she accepted because she at least would get to see Astrid graduate. Asta wasn't expected to live this long, when I first got with her in high school. They told her she wouldn't live to see 20 years old but she fought and fought, we got married right after high school and she gave me Astrid..." Calder stated.

"I–I understand sir but...why are you telling me all this?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

"Like you said, you understand this pain...I saw how you reacted hearing Asta had passed away, and how fast you came to the room when Astrid screamed out. You're in love with my daughter, aren't you boy?" Calder asked. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit and Calder almost chuckled. "I thought so. She's going to need help to get through this lad. You know this pain, having lost your mother to cancer and at such a young age. I would like for you to help Astrid...please?" Calder asked him. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing from this man's mouth. Her own father, asking for him to help Astrid?!

"S–sir...I..." He was cut off by Calder putting up a hand.

"Please, call me Calder." He said.

"Okay...Calder...The only reason I got through it...was because I had my father...A–Astrid is going to need you more than anything..." Hiccup protested.

"She will lad, but she'll need you too. This...I knew this was coming, I've prepared for it for many a years, Hiccup. It does hurt that the moment I woke up from the coma, and I see her how she was. But as I was wheeled to her bed side, I saw the smile on her face as she squeezed my hand. She told me it was time, she told me she loved Astrid and I, then whispered a goodbye before the monitor flat lined. They tried to bring her back but it was useless...Hiccup. I can see how much you love my daughter, and I know she has been well taken care of by you these last few months. The doctor has told me that every time she came to visit, it was with you. Yes, I am aware you two have been referring to yourselves as engaged so they'd let you take her with you that night. I am grateful to you son..." Calder laughed slightly.

"I do love her, more than anything in the world...There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her." Hiccup said calmly.

"Exactly. You've been there for her the last few months. Holding her hand, letting her cry on your shoulder, making sure she makes her doctor appointments, helping her with school...I owe a great deal to you for it all. She will need all of that again...and I cannot do it myself." Calder told him.

"Sir, she's been living with me for a month...W–we had to act engaged and living together for the hospital to let me care for her...and it's all because she never takes off that fake engagement ring..." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, listen to me. Once I am cleared to leave, and the funeral is over...I will have to return to work...I won't be able to be there for Astrid as much as she needs me too...But you're her 'fiancé'..." Calder pointed out. Hiccup sighed, he couldn't believe this was the talk they were having right now on the day his wife just died.

"Calder...it's only for project reasons we use that..." Hiccup stated.

"And what better way to add more to the project than something like this? For better or for worse, yes?" Calder said.

"Calder this is very different, I appreciate you want my help in this but...I've been here before...She's not going to want anyone around her, she'll push me away, yell at me, scream at me to leave her alone...All this going on, we're not even going to be able to finish the project. The next step in it is the wedding in two weeks...She'll never go for it." Hiccup stated with his head down. Calder put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"She'll want you around, you just won't see it. You'll have to make her see it. Astrid is very stubborn, son. You know the mourning process, how to grieve...Astrid will need that and she knows you lost your mom, yes?" Hiccup nodded to him. "Then make her understand. Astrid won't realize it until its forced upon her to listen...Something tells me, you know exactly how to get her to do that." Calder said. "I know my daughter, Hiccup. She's going to hide everything she's feeling and try to act alright. She'll cry when she's alone. She'll tell you to leave her alone but all she wants is to be held close and told it will be okay. She'll tell you she's fine but you have to make her tell you what's on her mind..." Calder added.

"I just...don't think this is my place sir...Of course I'll be there as her boyfriend but..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Your place, Hiccup is at Astrid's side." Came another voice. Hiccup turned quickly to see his father there.

"D–dad!" Hiccup exclaimed. "W–what are you doing...here?" Hiccup asked walking over to him.

"Fishlegs called me after you told him what had happened. I had in fact just gotten back in to town so I came right here." Stoick stated. "Calder my old friend. I am sorry for your loss..." Stoick said as Hiccup watched the two men shake hands and hug.

"Wait, you two know one another?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course! You're dad and I go way back. We were high school friends. When he started his wrestling career in school and we lost touch when he hit the big leagues. I knew Astrid was safe with you those two weeks because she told us who you were the son of. I had no worries and I still don't." Calder smiled.

"What...are you saying?..." Hiccup asked him now.

"Hiccup, I want Astrid to stay with you. I don't want her coming back to the house, she'll just be miserable...She's happy with you. Isn't that what you said, Stoick?" Calder asked.

"Aye, I did Calder. She never stops smiling around Hiccup and I have no objections to this idea either son. Astrid is goin to need you most of all. And we both know after graduation you two are probably going to live with one another...Calder and I both think this is what is best for Astrid..." Stoick said. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

"Yo–you're being serious right now...?" Hiccup asked. They both nodded. "Fine but it's Astrid's choice...I promised her I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to and that is not a promise I'll break." Hiccup stated.

"Spoke like a true Haddock my boy. Now why don't you go sit with your friends for a while, we'll let you know when she wakes up...Besides, Calder and I have some catching up to do." Stoick said. Hiccup nodded as he stepped out of the room and found his friends near the vending machines and waiting area.

"Hiccup!" Heather and Ruffnut exclaimed as they rushed up to him now. "Where's Astrid? Is she okay?" Ruffnut asked.

"She's sedated right now...There wasn't much choice, she wouldn't calm down...It's going to be hard for her to get through this. Her dad just specifically asked me to make sure she got past this, he even wants her to continue to live with me..." Hiccup sighed out.

"That's not a bad thing...? If anyone knows how to get past this, it's you, Hiccup." Fishlegs said to him.

"I guess so but the timing is terrible...the project, the 'wedding'...all the other stuff going on! It's to much...I'm only 17, not a miracle man!" Hiccup plopped down in the chair with a hand on his head and eyes closed now.

"The teachers will understand Hiccup..." Tuffnut told him.

"We've already pushed it back once because of the accident...They said we couldn't do it again. Astrid is going to be in no shape for this, even if it is just acting...When I lost my mom...I locked myself in my room for weeks, only dad was allowed to bring me food and I'd sneak out at night to shower and cry alone. I was 7 guys...7 and I shut down completely. This is...so different." Hiccup sighed out.

"Her mom died, Hiccup. They will understand...And while we're on the subject...I want to take this chance to say I'm sorry to you for all those times I gave you shit concerning your mom...I had no right to do it and I'm sure she was a wonderful woman seeing how you turned out." Eret told him.

"Thanks, Eret..." Hiccup said to him.

"Your dad and Calder are right though, Astrid is going to need you. You're the only one she'll listen to, you'll make her but you'll do it in a way she can't possibly be mad at." Heather said.

"And we'll help any way we can." Snotlout told him with a nod.

"Thanks guys, seriously. I'd be lost without you or her." Hiccup said now a nurse came out.

"Mr. Haddock? You're being asked for in room 302..." Hiccup got up and faced them.

"You guys should be getting home. I'll call with updates..." Hiccup said to then. They nodded and hugged him then left. Hiccup followed the nurse back in to Astrid's room, she was starting to wake up.

"I have to get more tests done and your father is coming with me. Can you sit with her?" Calder asked him.

"Of course..." Hiccup replied, the two men walked out with the nurse now. Hiccup sat in the chair by Astrid's bed as she groaned a bit. Guess it only had an effect for about an hour. Hiccup watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh my head feels like I was hit with a hammer..." Astrid mumbled as Hiccup stood up so she could see him now, he held her hand. "W–what happened?...Where am I..." She trailed off a bit remembering everything, she sat up quickly looking for something. "Where's my dad!" Astrid said quickly beginning to panic again.

"Astrid, hey. Ssh listen...your dad had to go get more tests done so he can be cleared to go home. Don't worry, my dad is with him..." Hiccup told her gently. Astrid's eyes filled with tears again, Hiccup only hugged her tightly.

"M–my mom is...Oh god my mom is dead! She's gone, Hiccup..." The sobbing started instantly against his chest. The nurses poked their heads in to check on her but Hiccup shooed them away.

"Ssh I know..I know, Astrid. The doctor told me...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Hiccup said to her lovingly as he stroked her back up and down comfortingly.

"What am I going to do...Oh God!...This isn't happening...it's not! Just..it's not..." She repeated over and over again banging against his chest. Hiccup didn't care, he could take a few punches from her. He understood what she was feeling right now.

"We're going to take it one day at a time, okay babe. One day at a time. We'll go as slow as we need too..." Hiccup whispered to her. Her sobbing continued, but not as loud as before. 20 minutes later, Hiccup had crawled in the bed with her and she was asleep in his arms as Calder and Stoick returned.

"Did she wake up?" Calder whispered softly. Hiccup nodded once to him.

"How is she doing?" Stoick asked now.

"She remembered as soon as she woke up, started crying instantly. After 15 minutes she fell back asleep in my arms..." Hiccup replied as she moved a bit in his arms but stayed asleep.

"See, I knew he was the man for the job." Calder chuckled. Hiccup rolled his eyes and closed them as Stoick nodded.

"We should see about the doctor discharging you, Calder. Hiccup, may want to wake her up slowly." Stoick said to him, Hiccup nodded as the two men left again. Hiccup slowly kissed her forehead and gave her a little shake. She mumbled and opened her eyes.

"Hey, you're dad is getting discharged...we're going home soon." Hiccup told her gently.

"T–to your house?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Of course, that is where we live..." Hiccup reminded her.

"Oh god, Hiccup...I–I can't stay there now...my dad is going to need me...and I..." Calder returned now and shook his head.

"No, Astrid." Calder said. Astrid sat right up now.

"B–but daddy..." Astrid said quickly as Calder hugged her tightly when the tears formed in her eyes.

"Baby, listen to daddy okay...Now I know that you've been with Hiccup for the last few months and I also know you two are a couple now thanks to Stoick informing me...I remember how you got when Uncle Finn died a few years ago...You wouldn't let anyone near you. But today...you're letting Hiccup be near you, in his arms. You feel safe with him, he's like a security blanket for you. I know you love him and even in pain from losing your mother, you won't push him away from you. You know he understand the pain you're feeling...I won't be able to always be there for you, but he will where I can't. I don't want you coming back to the house right now, its to soon for you. I want you to stay with Hiccup at his house. Stoick and I already talked about it. He's planning on take a some time off to help me out." Calder said.

"That's right, Astrid. I'm taking some personal time. The whole company is for a few months. All the wrestlers want some time with their families. We do this every year, take a few months and regroup when it gets warmer." Stoick nodded.

"After the funeral, Astrid I'm going to have to go back to work. And you know I travel a lot...I don't want you by yourself going through this without someone there for you. I know you're upset baby, believe me I am too but we can't let it ruin our lives...You know that. Your mom wouldn't want that for us. You still have to finish school, and go out to be the worlds best dragon trainer right? And hey, I'll be here for your wedding in two weeks right, first week in February you two are getting play married? That warms my heart, even if it is just a school one." Calder chuckled slightly.

"I–I just don't understand...why did...you wake up and live but...mom didn't? How come she didn't survive...I'm so confused..." Astrid whimpered a bit. Calder looked at Hiccup now, he sighed.

"Mom was hurt more than the doctors first diagnosed. It's not their fault, Astrid. There is no blame here. Remember what I've always told you? Whatever happens..." Calder began.

"Happens for a reason...I remember...Its just...so unfair..." Astrid cried lightly. Hiccup frowned, why was Calder lying to her? Asta had died from cancer, she gave up. Astrid had no idea about it and deserved to know. But it wasn't his place to state the truth, he knew Calder must have a good reason behind it.

"Be a good girl and stay at Hiccup's okay? I promise I will come see you every day. Can you do that for daddy?" Calder asked. Astrid nodded softly to him. Hiccup sighed in relief now. The doctor entered now going over Calder's chart.

"Well Mr. Hofferson, aside from some remaining bruises. I think you're free to go. But your daughter on the other hand, I'm concerned about the out burst before...That type of behavior is associated with trauma based suicide. I'd like to keep her over night on a suicide watch..." The doctor stated. Calder was about to state something when Hiccup got off the bed and stood up with a firm look in his eyes..

"She just lost her mother, back the hell off. I lost my mother when I was 7 years old, I didn't need a suicide watch. I needed time and to be surrounded by people who cared about me. If you think you're holding her here for a stupid 48 hour suicide watch, you got another thing coming doc..." Hiccup warned in a cold tone.

"O–of course sir. It was only...a suggestion. We worry for her well being is all...It's our job to ensure her safety. We do have the power to hold someone if we feel they are a danger to others of themselves." The doctor fumbled for his words.

"It wasn't a suggestion. You out right said you wanted to keep her here. How much do you think it will affect her emotionally having to stay in a place like this. Shielded from everyone she loves in isolation? That will push her to do something to herself! And I can promise you doc, if such a thing were to happen to her...You'd regret it dearly. Her outburst was due to losing her mother, any human would react in such a way. I'm appalled that this wouldn't be your first thought as a medical professional. I'm her damn fiancé. I know her better than anyone. I will worry about her well being. If I feel she's a threat to herself or others, I'll let you know. Its MY job to ensure her safety. As a matter of fact, given that both her father and myself are here, we make her medical choices. Not you! You can fuck off. Sign the papers to discharge my future father in law, if you'd be so kind doctor. I'd like to take my family home. If there is a problem, I'll call my lawyer." Hiccup stated reaching for his phone.

"No! No! That won't...be necessary sir. I'll get the paperwork ready right now. Sorry to of upset you, Mr. Haddock. Please accept my sincerest apologies..." The doctor then rushed off out the door as Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest leaving Astrid, Calder and his own father in complete shock.

"What?" Hiccup asked looking at them now. He didn't understand why the looks of sheer confusion on their faces.

"And this is why I'm absolutely confident you're in good hands with Hiccup, Astrid." Calder finally said blinking a bit.

"I couldn't agree more. Using that Haddock pull, aren't ya son?" Stoick chuckled now patting him on the back.

"Actually, I don't believe I once used pull being a Haddock once in that statement. I simply stated the truth. Putting Astrid in isolation would make her far worse. And also the fact her dad was here, he could of said no being Astrid is still a minor and me as her 'fiance' can legally say no as well. Astrid isn't a threat to herself, are you babe?" Hiccup asked as he kissed her cheek.

"N–no...I'm hurting and upset but...god no, I'd never do something like that to myself..." Astrid replied. Hiccup just went above and beyond the call of duty to keep her out of the hospital, a second time. The first was after the accident, keeping the fiance act going outside of the school project terms of their engagement in order to ensure her safety, just as he'd stated moments ago to the doctor.

"See?" Hiccup stated.

"You threatened him with the lawyer son..." Stoick added.

"Because if they ever caused her to hurt herself over their stupid opinion. I'd sue." Hiccup stated.

"But you..used it that night at the accident too...When the ambulance said I'd have to wait for another one to arrive since I was the only one awake..." Astrid pointed out, "And threatened to get the poor dispatcher's job taken away if there wasn't an ambulance at the crash site in 5 minutes." Astrid added. Calder blinked slightly again looking at Hiccup now.

"Ugh, can we save the questions for later, please?" Hiccup asked as the doctor returned holding the clipboard out to Hiccup.

"One is to release your fiance, and the other is for your father in law, sir...Again, so sorry." The doctor stated. Hiccup handed one paper to Calder, and then Hiccup signed his name on the one for Astrid. Who the hell was going to find out the truth that they weren't really engaged? Beside that, Hiccup had every intention to marry her so technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Don't let it happen again. Good evening, sir." Hiccup stated as he pushed the clipboard back in to the doctor's arms and moved beside Astrid to help her off the bed. Her legs felt like jell-o so Hiccup picked her up bridal style and carried her outside, Stoick and Calder simply followed. Hiccup got Astrid in the truck and then they drove him. Stoick took Calder to the house too. When they got there, Calder got to see the in law unit where Astrid had been staying. He was going to stay for dinner, Astrid only wanted to go to her room for a while. No one blamed or stopped her. Hiccup sat with his father, and Calder now as dinner cooked. He was about to start explaining the project, the night of the accident, when he and Astrid got together. Since Calder had missed it all, it was going to be a long night.


	21. You Got Me

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

21; You Got Me.

Stoick, Calder, and Hiccup all sat around the living room. Astrid was in her room and had fallen asleep again, crying would make anyone tired. Hiccup had dinner cooking in the stove for the 4 of them, it had 30 minutes to cook. Calder had wanted to know all he'd missed since the accident, and about this project since all he understood was that his daughter had to act engaged and have a fake marriage to this boy. There was so much he wanted to understand. "Well uh...where to start?" Hiccup asked looking at Calder now.

"From the beginning would be nice. It was the project yes?" Calder asked him. Hiccup nodded to him, "Well lets start there then." Calder said.

"Okay well, It was towards the end of November when it was announced by our first period teachers. A project where we would be partnered with the person all year until a month before graduation. This project would determine if we did graduate at all. It was basically where they wanted us to act like couples who had been together for a while, anything after two years. The first step was the guy would propose with a ring, fake obviously. The girl had to accept it and then once that was turned in they'd start panning a wedding together with a set budget and a few months were given. We had to show all work, do actual research on catering, decor, and what not." Hiccup began.

"Ah, I see now. Was wearing the engagement ring required?" Calder asked him.

"No actually. After the initial proposal, they girls didn't have to wear them anymore. We only had to wear them when we did recordings to show the 'marriage' It still baffles me why Astrid has never taken it off. I guess it's paid off that she hasn't. Anyway...Astrid originally wanted no part of it but we agreed to be civil or the project. We said we'd meet up that night on my break at work to talk about it. So after school, I heard Eret and Astrid fighting, he wasn't happy about her being partner to the loser of Berk High. I had to leave for work but as I took the side roads, I saw Astrid walking by herself in her cheer leading outfit with no coat. I pulled over and gave her a ride home, she denied it at first but I didn't give her much choice." Hiccup chuckled a but.

"Good lad. She's quite stubborn. What happened next?" Calder asked curiously.

"Well I took her home, went to work then on break and called her. She came by the burger café and we talk for an hour. Find out after I went back to work she got stuck there and I offered to take her home. Her phone was dead, and didn't have her key. I said she could stay at my house until her mom got off work. We went to my house and did our homework, listened to some Fire Storm, talked more about the project. Eret called me trying to find Astrid, she wanted me to tell him she was with her mom and picking you from the airport. We argued as usual, he brought up my mom and I threatened to kick his ass." Hiccup explained.

"Hiccup. You know better than to resort to violence..." Stoick sighed.

"Really, coming from the world known wrestler dad? And you tell me not to resort to violence? Hypocrite." Hiccup asked crossing his arms over his chest arching a brow.

"Well I think Hiccup had the right to when Eret wouldn't shut up about his mother...Besides, he was doing me a favor..." Astrid said as she slowly came out of the room. Hiccup got up quickly and moved beside her, he looked into Astrid's red, puffy eyes and frowned taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it.

"How'd you sleep?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Crappy, I heard you telling dad the story and thought I'd come out for a bit...and I'm kind'a hungry..." Astrid told him.

"Lucky for you, dinner is just about done. Lets get to the table and I'll set things up." Hiccup said smiling.

"I'll help you, Hiccup..." Astrid said as they walked in to the kitchen together and started setting the table for dinner, Astrid sat down with her father and Stoick as Hiccup brought over the food and sides.

"That looks excellent Hiccup. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Calder stated with a wide smile. Hiccup didn't want to answer with the real reason, he didn't even want to say the word mom or mother incase it upset Astrid again. He knew it was going to be hard for her the first few days, after the funeral would be worse.

"Oh you know, I just have so much free time that I get bored and start looking through recipes in the cook books." Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Hiccup...you can say it. You don't have to hold back on my account..." Astrid sighed closing her eyes.

"I know that but I'm still not going to purposely make you upset babe..." Hiccup kissed her forehead as she smiled softly.

"He's a gentleman, Astrid." Stoick laughed now as Hiccup served everyone.

"Oh I know already...And he's quite the artist as well dad. Maybe you can show my dad some of your drawings later?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup now.

"Sure if he'd like I can. But after the story." Hiccup smiled.

"Ah yes, please continue, Hiccup. You left off with Eret making remarks about your mom?" Calder said, Astrid winced a bit and Hiccup squeezed her hand.

"Well after we got off the phone, he called Astrid. They argued, and I went to the kitchen and got a drink and some pie. Astrid came down later and looked upset so I offered her some pie, she said that her mom was home and was ready to leave. I took her home and that was it for a few weeks. We hung out, got closer as friends. Then one night around 10:30pm, she called me crying and asked if I'd come pick her up. I didn't ask questions. I just got in the car and drove to get her. She told me what happened with Eret and once she told me that you guys weren't home. I told her she was staying with me for two weeks." Hiccup took a pause to eat a few bites.

"And what did happen with Eret, Astrid. You just told me he hurt you and you two broke up." Calder asked now looking at Astrid.

"I was hanging out at his house and we were..." She coughed, "Making out. He was throwing a party later on so it was just us...He got a little to touchy wanting...that. I told him no, he didn't want to stop so I shoved him off me. I demanded he take me home. He said fine, we got in the car and I guess I was so tired that I fell asleep...when I woke up, we were in downtown. I didn't know where it was, but it was scary. I asked him where we were, before I knew it he opened the door and threw me out of his car. I stumbled back and hit my head on a brick building..." Astrid said, Hiccup stared at her. He didn't know that before. "He said that he hoped I'd get attacked...as in raped so I'd be broken in and stop being afraid of having sex..." Astrid blushed deeply, this was hardly a conversation for dinner. "Anyway, he drove off quickly...I tried calling everyone I knew...then finally I called Hiccup and he came rushing to me in 10 minutes. He let me cry a few minutes and then we came back to town...He said I had to stay with him until you and...mom got back from your trips. We left the house, and Hiccup kicked Eret's rear end, then we came back here and that was it...I broke up with Eret that night." Astrid said softly.

"You never told me he threw you out of the car, you said he pushed you out, Astrid..." Hiccup stated.

"I didn't want you to worry babe...It's fine...It's past and over now..." Astrid tried to smile.

"I should find this man and beat him myself..." Calder stated.

"Dad...I said it's fine. Hiccup took care of it, if you let him finish the story...You'll find out." Astrid stated as took another bite.

"Right, yes. Sorry Hiccup." Calder said.

"Its alright, I was fuming too. But anyway...the first week was calm. No one knew she was with staying with me. The second week got hectic since there was a field trip to a dragon race. And the Fire Storm concert, and the engagement portion of our project was due. That morning, I did the proposal. She loved it. She went to the race, I didn't feel good so I stayed home. Astrid won the honor of getting her picture taken with Fury and Toothless." Hiccup said as Stoick arched a brow at him, Hiccup gave him a look that said he'd explain later. "Then she was going to stay at Ruffnut's with Heather for the night. I told her she could as long as Eret didn't show up. Few hours later, she called me and had me come get her because Heather and Ruffnut were giving her crap about being my friend." Hiccup explained.

"Yeah, it was before they knew Hiccup wasn't a loser. I was told to keep it a secret that Stoick was his dad, he didn't want the popularity. I respected that. The next night was the Fire Storm concert. Hiccup had given me his ticket because he had to work and couldn't go. I did go, Eret showed up wanting to get back together. Then out of nowhere...Strike, the lead singer showed up to save me, he even left me sing on stage with him...I came back here and saw Hiccup asleep on the couch. I–I kissed him, he kissed me back. I got scared and ran upstairs. That's when...I started avoiding Hiccup...I was scared of my feelings for him...Then in the car that night with you and mom, I was going to text him so we could talk about things...then we had the accident. I still don't remember much of that...Hic, you wanna take it from here?" Astrid said looking to him.

"Of course mi'lady. I was setting up the tree for Christmas and hoping Astrid would call. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were on their way of for Christmas movie marathon. I heard my phone ring and it was Astrid calling. As soon as I heard her scared voice, I knew something was wrong so I jumped in the truck and raced to get to her. It didn't take long to find her. When I got there and saw the accident, I was terrified. I raced over to the car and saw Astrid. She was upset wondering how everyone else was. I checked you guys, and the other drivers. They were just unconscious with a few cuts. I came back and sat with Astrid. I called 911, and demanded they bring an ambulance right away or I'd have the dispatcher's job. Wasn't trying to be mean, but I was scared for Astrid and everyone else." Hiccup took a drink.

"Understandable in a situation like that. You handled it well." Stoick said as Calder agreed.

"Thanks. Fish and Tuff called wondering where I was, I told them to meet me at the hospital. Astrid was freezing so I got to the truck got her a blanket and the skis. I snapped them in half and made a splint for her leg. The ambulance arrived and said they could only take 4. I flipped out saying I'd take Astrid myself, the tried to stop me and I threatened them with calling my lawyer. They stopped fighting me. I laid Astrid in the back seats and took off. I talked to her the entire time. We were talking about the kiss the night of the concert, she kept apologizing to me. She passed out 2 minutes before we got to the hospital and I rushed her to the door. Eret tried to stop me and I put him on his ass. The doctor took her in and I went back outside to call my dad. I scared Eret and Snotlout off with Sharpshot here..." Hiccup chuckled as the small green dragon rested on his shoulder.

"After all that, the doctor called me in and started telling everything that was wrong with Astrid. I asked why he was telling me and that's when the doctor told me that it was because when I brought her in he saw the ring and assumed we were engaged. I went along with it. He told me about you being in a coma and Astrid would need 24 hour care, I said I'd take her obviously. He took me to see her and then my dad showed up. I told him everything leading up to the accident. He said it was okay. Astrid woke up and I told her everything, she agreed to stay with me. Then from there was us living in this place together. Fishlegs and Tuffnut came the next morning, then I guess Ruffnut forced Tuffnut to bring them along, meaning her and Heather. Then I come to find out that Eret, Dagur, and Snotlout tagged along. Everything was fine at first, then Eret started getting bossy and reminded him whose house he was at. My secret was out that I was a Haddock and I really didn't care." Hiccup stated.

"I sat with Heather and Ruffnut as Hiccup and the boys went to get my things from the house. I gave Hiccup the key and a list of what to get. They came back about an hour later and Eret started with his crap and Hiccup put him in his place, again. Heather and Ruff helped me unpack my things. Snotlout and Dagur ended up staying here wanting to be Hiccup's friend. He told them to prove they actually wanted his friendship. Christmas Eve came around and it was just perfect. Hiccup and I kissed again and then I finally told him that the reason I avoided him is because I was scared of how fast my feelings for him developed. He told me he loved me, and we made things official Christmas morning at 12am. Then we finally went to sleep." Astrid said to give Hiccup a small break.

"And the rest was really just Christmas and going back to school. Only other big thing was me beating Eret's ass when he wouldn't leave Astrid and the other's alone. He wanted her back, he kept saying I took everything from him. I wasn't aiming to hurt him, only ware him down so he'd listen to me. I made him understand that it was his fault he lost everything, and that popularity sucked. I like being a loser because I was happy. He finally understood and we forgave him for everything. He's one of our close friends now." Hiccup finished as he got up and started cleaning things up at the table.

"That's some story. And the wedding is in two weeks, correct?" Calder asked now.

"Yeah it is. Just have some small things to take care of. Whenever you're ready of course love." Hiccup said looking to Astrid.

"Its our project babe we can't...put it off.." Astrid mumbled sadly. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her softly and placed a soft kiss on her lips making her blush a bit.

"Astrid, look at me. Screw the project, they can get over it. I'm not pushing you to do anything. You know that." Hiccup told her.

"I know Hiccup...but still, it's just a small wedding. I can...mourn after that..." Astrid sighed.

"Astrid, you can mourn whenever you want. We picked a quick ceremony to do anyway. We'll whip things out real quick and send everyone home okay? Don't stress out...Please?" Hiccup said gently.

"Okay...I'm going to go to bed then..." Astrid said getting up slowly.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"Yeah, j–just tired...I love you. Night Stoick, night daddy..." Astrid said

"Night Astrid, sleep well." Stoick said.

"Night baby." Calder called to her as Hiccup led her to her room. Hiccup kissed her softly.

"If you need me...call me. I'm only a room away. I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said gently.

"I will...Hiccup...thank you for everything..." Astrid whispered as she closed her eyes. Hiccup nodded and stepped out of the room and closed the door with a sigh.

"Its going to be a long night for you son, we'll get going. I'll take you home Calder." Stoick said standing up now, Calder did the same.

"You're a good man, Hiccup and I know you'll never let her fall. Thank you for this. I'll see you both tomorrow after school. Have a good night." Calder said as he and Stoick left. Hiccup locked the door and sighed out as he started cleaning the house up and doing the dishes. As he walked by Astrid's room he heard soft cries, it broke his heart to hear her. He shut off the lights and walked to her room, he lightly opened the door and saw her sitting up with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them and head down. He sighed softly and sat beside her.

"Come here babe..." Hiccup told her, hearing his voice she instantly cried against him hard.

"Why...why did she have to die...it's not fair...it's not true...it can't be true...I'm just...dreaming still...we're still...at the hotel...having a good time...my mom..isn't...she isn't gone...she can't..be..." She sobbed, still in denial.

"Astrid...What can I do for you...I'd give anything to take the pain from you..." Hiccup said softly. Astrid lifted her tear filled eyes looking at him now, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Hiccup's eyes widened, he was going to start kissing her back when he felt her push him down and crawl over him and he knew he had to stop it. Hiccup put his hands on her arms and pushed her back breaking the kiss.

"What...are you doing!?" She snapped at him, Hiccup didn't mind because he knew she was only reacting out of hurt.

"Astrid. We can't do this right now..." Hiccup told her softly.

"Why not! You said anything to take the pain away from me...take it then! Make me feel something else..." Astrid cried to him. He sighed sitting up now.

"Anything but this...Believe me, you don't want it right now..." Hiccup told her.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want! I want you Hiccup! Please!?" Astrid pleaded.

"Damn it, Astrid. Stop this! Right now!" Hiccup yelled at her, she was taken aback by his tone. "Listen to me...you're acting like this because you're hurting and you want the pain to stop. Having sex with me isn't going to make it stop, Astrid...It's not a solution. Trust me, you don't want this right now. You'll hate yourself in the morning...You know I'm right..." Hiccup said softly. Astrid's lip quivered a bit, the tears still falling freely. He was right. Why was she doing this? Astrid lowered her head in shame now. Hiccup pulled her in to an embrace as she cried hard again against his chest. Hiccup sighed, glad she'd come to he senses. He laid with on the bed now as she stayed curled in to his arms, clinging to his shirt.

 _"When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. When you sink like a stone, and you can't breathe..."_ Hiccup sang softly to her. _"When the tears take control. When the demons take over. Won't be in this alone...You got me."_ Astrid's cries seemed to lesson as she listened to him singing.

 _"Ooh...Oo yeah. Ooh...You got me."_ Hiccup smiled a bit now feeling Astrid snuggled against him.

 _"When the walls all cave in. When the nights all get colder. When you hang by a thread, of sanity..."_ Hiccup paused taking a breath. _"Rest your head on my heart! And your pain on my shoulders...Make your way to my arms. 'Cause you got me."_ Hiccup sang out gently.

 _"Ooh...Oo yeah. Ooh...You got me."_ He hummed lightly now.

 _"I'll be the one to lead you home. I'll be the one to keep you warm. I'll take you way out of the storms. When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you!"_ He held it a moment kissing her forehead. _"When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. You're not in this alone, you got me."_ He sang gently.

 _"Ooh...Oo yeah! Ooh...You got me! Ooh...Oo yeah! Ooh...You got me!"_ He sang a little louder then softened as he saw Astrid slowly falling asleep, a light smile on her face.

 _"I'll be the one to lead you home. I'll be the one to keep you warm. I'll take you way out of the storms. When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you..."_ Hiccup finished as he pulled the covers over them and moved a piece of hair from her face. "You'll get through this...I promise. Because you have me and I'll never let you face anything alone...These arms will always keep you safe and warm. I love you, Astrid." Hiccup whispered before sleep took over him.


	22. Sad Day

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

22; A Sad Day.

One week since Astrid's mother, Asta passed away. One week still to go until their play wedding. Astrid hadn't gotten any better, and Hiccup wasn't doing to great either with the funeral coming up that weekend and his own memories of the past haunting him, on top of Astrid's sadness he wasn't getting any sleep at all. Calder kept Astrid out of school the entire week, staying with her at Hiccup's and her house while Hiccup was in school. Not that it was any easier there or home. At school he was always asked how things were at home with Astrid, and the answer was always the same. Terrible. Hiccup hadn't flown Toothless at all because he'd been spending his time with Astrid but Toothless understood fully.

The band also had to pick up their practices again because the prom/homecoming was right around the corner. Hiccup still wanted to tell Astrid before that night but with how things were right now he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would be to much for Astrid to handle at once. He only prayed she didn't hate him when she found out he'd been keeping it a secret. And he had yet to tell her about the fact he was Fury too but that was something that no one except his father and the staff knew. That would be another big secret to tell but again, wrong time to bring it up. Hiccup was collecting all Astrid's work for her and bringing it home so she could do it when she felt up to it. The teacher's understood fully and weren't giving her any trouble over it.

It was Friday afternoon and the last bell for the day was set to go off in 20 minutes. Hiccup had class with all his friends right now, they moved closer to him as he was partially asleep on his desk. He was exhausted, physically and mentally at this point. Perhaps all week he'd gotten a total of 10 hours of sleep, maybe 15. Snotlout tapped his shoulder a few times. He groaned a bit. "You alright?" Dagur asked. Hiccup lifted his head tiredly, the bags were very clear under his eyes.

"I'm beat guys..." He replied finally.

"You want us to come over and sit with her so you can get some sleep?" Eret asked him now.

"Maybe another time...Astrid hasn't wanted anyone over...Besides me, my dad, and her dad...She barely leaves her room. I can't blame her..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hic, you're falling asleep in class, you never do that. You need to rest." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Legs, I can't okay. Even if I wanted too, I can't sleep." Hiccup rubbed his eyes. "Astrid needs me too much and I got other things on my mind..." Hiccup stated.

"Like?" Snotlout asked him.

"Seeing Astrid deal with this...having to go through it...Just brings it back for me 10 years ago..." Hiccup closed his eyes again, the group of friends looked at one another sadly.

"Can't be easy man...you sure we can't help?" Eret added.

"Not really...Tonight's the wake and funeral...Astrid is going to need us all there...as soon as her father told her when it was, she could barely stand up. If I hadn't been beside her she would of collapsed. It's still not real to her..." Hiccup lowered his head to the desk again.

"It will be after tonight...studies show that after the funeral, the mourning starts. Then it should get easier over time..." Dagur added.

"You guys haven't been there...Every night, every single night she cries in her room and I end up staying with her after her dad leaves. She sleeps in my arms, and holds my shirt until morning. The first night she wanted to sleep with me, to forget the pain...I told her no of course because she'd regret it later on. She knew I was right and started crying again, almost like she was ashamed of herself. I've been singing to her every night, it's the only way she calms down." Hiccup stated.

"Singing?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, you know. Singing." Hiccup said lifting his head to her.

"What song?" Tuffnut asked now.

"One of Fire Storm's. You Got Me...She asks for it by request. Every night when I lay down with her since that first night when I sang it to calm her down, now its every night." Hiccup said, the bell rang and he got up slowly stumbling a bit and Snotlout grabbed his arm to keep him from falling forward and knocking out.

"Alright. You can't drive and Astrid will kill one of us if we let you drive like this, Hiccup. I'll drive him home. Eret, follow me so you can take me home after." Snotlout said firmly.

"Guys, I'm okay...really? Wide awake." He said yawning.

"No chance, Hiccup." Heather said shaking her head at him.

"Fine..." Hiccup mumbled. They all walked outside. Fishlegs took Ruffnut and Tuffnut home. Dagur drove on his own. Eret followed behind Hiccup's truck to his house and pulled up in the driveway.

(Inside the house)

"Hm, sounds like Hiccup is home." Calder said looking out the window.

"Wait...that's...Snotlout and Eret behind him. Why was Snotlout driving Hiccup's truck?" Astrid asked getting up now and going to the door. She opened it seeing Snotlout and Eret helping Hiccup walk inside. "What happened!" She asked immediately.

"Stupid here wasn't in any condition to drive home. So I drove and Eret followed to bring me home." Snotlout stated as Astrid moved aside and let them in with Hiccup, they walked him to the couch and sat him down before stepping back.

"Guys...really, I was fine..." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Why wasn't he in a condition to drive? Is he sick?" Calder asked looking to the two boys now.

"He's exhausted, sir. Said at school he hasn't gotten any sleep this last week..." Eret answered. All looking to the couch, they saw Hiccup already knocked out and asleep. "Point made." Eret added pointing to Hiccup now.

"This is my fault...he's so tired because he's been up taking care of me..." Astrid sighed sitting down sadly now.

"Astrid no...don't blame yourself. Hiccup chooses to stay awake for you, to help you get through this." Eret said.

"It's not just him helping you that's keeping him up either...he's dealing with a lot he said. We just wanted to make sure he got home safely is all." Snotlout said as they headed for the door to leave.

"Thanks boys. Hiccup's lucky to have such good friends to have his back." Calder called to them. They waved and got in Eret's car then drove off. Calder shut the door and saw Astrid cover Hiccup with a blanket and kiss his cheek lightly. "I wonder what else is on his mind to cause him not to sleep..." Calder stated.

"I don't know...he hasn't said anything to me..." Astrid said softly.

"Well let him get some rest baby. The wake is at 6:30, then funeral at 7:30. I know it's late but it was the only open spot this week..." Calder sighed.

"Its okay dad..." Astrid told him.

"Not to worry, Calder. I'm here, I can make sure he's up on time. Go make sure everything is ready." Stoick said entering the home now.

"Right, thank you my friend." Calder said to him as he headed outside and drove off in his rental car. Stoick sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything, Stoick?" Astrid offered him slowly.

"No, thank you. How are you holding up?" Stoick asked her now.

"As good as can be expected...I'm more worried about him..." Astrid said looking to Hiccup still asleep on the couch.

"He's alright. Just a few demons of his own that are keeping him up at night." Stoick smiled softly.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked now with a curious look on her face.

"I won't go in to detail, and don't tell him I said anything..." Stoick began as Astrid nodded to him. "This whole situation...has him pretty upset. Maybe as much as your feeling, Astrid." Stoick said to her.

"I–I don't understand how...H–he didn't know my mom that well for it to affect him this badly..." Astrid said. Then she saw Stoick shake his head and point to Valka's picture on the table near the window. Her eyes widened now as she looked to Hiccup's sleeping form, then back at Stoick. "Oh Gods...I didn't even..." Astrid began in shock. How could she of forgotten so easily. Hiccup lost his mom too and now trying to help her, he was reliving his own pain. She felt awful now. Not only was he losing sleep being there for her when she cried but his own nightmares kept him up at night.

"Don't worry, Astrid. Hiccup is a strong young man. I'm sure you've seen that yourself..." Stoick told her.

"God how could I of been so selfish...Hiccup is suffering as much as I am..." Astrid said softly now not wanting to wake Hiccup up.

"Astrid, you're not selfish. You've been going through a lot too. You losing your mother only just happened, it's okay and natural for you to be upset over it. Hiccup and I lost Valka 10 years ago, but we still mourn her. Its something that will never stop, Astrid. It will get easier over time and you'll always have your memories of her. There will be times when its harder, like the holidays and special occasions. But like I always told Hiccup, what do we do when they can't be here with us, we celebrate them. And I imagine that's what your mother would want as well." Stoick told her with a smile.

"How did...he get over his mom dying?" Astrid asked now.

"Time dear. A lot of time and patience. You'll get through it too. You have your dad, me, your friends, and of course you have Hiccup. You don't have to get over her right away, Astrid and no one expects it of you. But you can't let yourself give way to sadness all the time, its best to remember the good times. And know that she will always be around, looking out for you." Stoick said as he got up and hugged Astrid.

"Thank you for telling me all this...I know it'll take time but...hearing everything from you...I guess it makes it a little easier to bare. And I know I'm not alone..." Astrid said now.

"Aye, there will be times you feel like you can't go on. You'll hate yourself, blame yourself even though deep down you know it's not your fault. You have to keep in mind that whenever you feel like falling and you feel like nothing will help...Hiccup will be there for you, so will I and your father, your friends too. You must always remember that, Astrid. It's key to healing. They will always be there for you, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. Promise me you'll remember that." Stoick told her.

"I promise, Stoick." Astrid said smiling softly.

"That's a good lass. Now I need to get back to my house to handle a few things before tonight. The after party is being thrown at the main house." Stoick said with a nod, Astrid nodded to him as he left then she looked back to Hiccup.

"You big dummy..." Astrid said as she moved some of his brown hair from his face. Astrid was still deeply hurt by her mother's passing but after hearing Stoick's words, the pain was softer and she could handle it. She knew there would tough times but if Hiccup could do it at age 7, she could do it at 17 because she had all the love and support she'd ever need and she knew they'd never let her fall completely. For the next few hours, Astrid cleaned up the house. She did the dishes, swept the floors, dusted and more. Everything but vacuum so she wouldn't wake her boyfriend.

As the clock struck 6pm, Hiccup slowly started to awake and she moved beside him so he'd see her when he opened his eyes. "Mm...Astrid?" He said lightly as he looked at her, she was smiling gently.

"Did you sleep well babe?" Astrid asked him lightly. Hiccup sat up slowly and put a hand to his head. "Are you okay?" She asked him now, he looked like he was in pain.

"Y–yeah I'm fine..." Hiccup said now, "I was right, you are...smiling..." Hiccup added now.

"Why wouldn't I be?..." Astrid asked him now.

"Um...when I left for school this morning you were crying your eyes out...?" Hiccup reminded her softly.

"Look I–I know I'm going to have hard times with this but...if you can do it, so can I...I'm sorry if I've been causing your lack of sleep...I was scared when I saw Snotlout driving the truck..." Astrid said lightly. Hiccup pulled her in for a hug once he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Astrid, you don't have to hide what you're feeling from me. I've been where you are now. It sucks, believe me it does. You can cry all you need to, I'll never judge you for it. Just promise me, you won't shut me out no matter what okay?" Hiccup told her, she nodded to him as he then lifted her face to his. "And don't ever blame yourself for my lack of sleep. It's my esteemed pleasure that you want me so close to you and to never leave your side..." Hiccup said to her with a soft smile.

"So you slept good?" Astrid asked him now.

"Yeah, those few hours were all I needed. What time is it anyway?" Hiccup asked looking around for the clock on the wall, that's when he noticed the cleaned house. He was going to do it later on. "Astrid, did you...clean the house?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah...when you were sleeping. I didn't vacuum. But...I did everything else." Astrid replied.

"Aw Astrid...I was going to do it tonight or tomorrow...You didn't have to clean everything." Hiccup said giving her another hug.

"I wanted too. You've been doing so much for me since we started being friends, and now dating...Besides, it took my mind off things for a while. Hiccup. I also wanted thank you for last week that first night home and you stopped me from...doing that. I–I wasn't in my right mind and...I–I'm sorry for yelling at you." Astrid said softly to him with her head down. Hiccup placed his hand on her cheek now and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Astrid. You don't have to apologize to me. I know you weren't in your right mind, that's why I stopped you. I knew you'd hate yourself the next morning for doing it. You were mad, upset, and frustrated...I don't blame you and I'm not upset over it." Hiccup smiled to her.

"I still feel bad...As soon as I realized what I almost did...I–I felt like some whore..." Astrid lowered her head.

"No! Astrid, don't you ever think of yourself like that again...You're nothing remotely close to that...You're a beautiful woman and always will be in my eyes. You know you can always count on me to bring you back to your senses and be there when you need me to be." Hiccup told her.

"You're so good to me..." Astrid sobbed a bit.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be but also, I want to be. Now come on, it's almost 6:30pm...we have to start getting ready." Hiccup told her as he got to his feet now. Astrid nodded as the two went to their rooms and got dressed for the wake and funeral. At 6:20 they were out the door and in the truck heading to the funeral home. They pulled in behind their friends and parked near the front. Hiccup shut off the truck and got out walking to the other side, he opened her door and helped her down. Locking the truck, they moved to the main door and Astrid had begun to shake violently, almost frozen in place refusing to move forward.

"I–I ca–can't...I can't, Hiccup..." Astrid shook her head with closed eyes.

"You can, Astrid. I promise that you can." Hiccup told her with his arm around her shoulders. Astrid turned and buried her face in to his chest as he hugged her.

"I can't! I can't! Can't, can't, can't! Take me back home!" Astrid yelled now. Calder and Stoick came out frowning at the sight, even their friends looked sad. Hiccup motioned with his head for them to get back inside and he would handle this. They nodded and walked past him and a very distraught Astrid going inside. But they still watched from the door.

"Astrid..." Hiccup began.

"No! No...no...please don't make me, Hiccup...you promised me you'd never make me want to do anything I didn't want to do." Astrid cried at him.

"Astrid...look at me babe. Come on..." He urged her softly. Astrid's blue eyes met his forest green ones now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know you don't want to go inside but you have too and you know that as well as I do." Hiccup said softly.

"But I...I can't...I just can't... It means...I have to say goodbye forever..." Astrid sobbed against his chest. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her body tightly.

"Yes you can, and do you want to know why you can?" Hiccup asked, she shook her head to him. "Because you got me. Remember? When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. When you sink like a stone, and you can't breathe..." Hiccup sang softly to her now. She looked up at him then laid her head against his chest as he swayed to the beat of the music. It was one of Fire Storm's number one hit songs, and it was also one of Astrid's favorites as of late. "When the tears take control. When the demons take over. Won't be in this alone...You got me." Hiccup didn't need to sing the entire song for her, the first verse was more than enough. Astrid finally sighed. Hiccup took her hand in his and stared in to her eyes. "Now take my hand babe and we'll walk in together. I promise I won't leave your side and you'll have my hand the entire time. I won't let go." Hiccup said gently to her. "And I'll never let you fall." Astrid nodded as Hiccup started walking towards the door and Snotlout opened it from the inside so they could come in.

Calder saw them now and sighed in relief as he walked over to them on Astrid's other side and took her hand in his, she cried a bit but he nodded to Hiccup as a silent thank you. Calder, Astrid, Hiccup, and Stoick all stood up aligned by the casket, it was closed for Astrid's sake because seeing her mother in that state wouldn't be at all helpful. People came by paying their respects, whispering their goodbyes. They'd all pass Calder and Astrid, shaking hands or hugging. As Hiccup promised, he never let go of Astrid's hand the entire wake. After it was over, it was time for the funeral and people were heading to their cars. Astrid slowly looked at the casket as her hand dropped from Hiccup's, he looked at her now.

"J–Just..give...me...a minute..." Astrid was trying her best not to cry again.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked her lightly. She nodded to him slowly, "I'll be right over here, okay?" Hiccup said to her as she walked near the casket and hesitantly raised her hand to it, running her fingers along the polished wood with a shaky hand and just staring at it.

"Where's Astrid?" Calder asked. Hiccup motioned behind him to her standing at the casket. He nodded as the funeral home people came in to start getting the casket in to the car that would carry it to the cemetery.

"We're ready to load the car, Mr. Hofferson." Said the director.

"Please, just allow my daughter a few moments alone with her mother..." Calder stated gently.

"Of course." The director said. The 4 of them stood there just watching Astrid, she wasn't saying anything, or even crying.

"Mom I..." She began taking a few breaths as she lowered her head. "I–I'm sorry all those times...that I gave you trouble...I–I never thought...we'd...be apart so soon..." Astrid choked up a bit as her voice began to crack. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly lowering his head. Stoick put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder comfortingly, he was reliving everything from his mother's funeral. "I–it's never going to...be the same without you here..." Astrid cried as she put her arm over the casket and cried on her arm. Hearing Astrid's cries, Hiccup lifted his head wanting to go over to her but then he stopped listening to Astrid start to hum softly as she pulled herself off the casket and just looked at it.

 _"Where do you go with nothing to cling to, your head in the clouds, the rainbows behind you. It's so hard to breathe, always searching for hope..."_ Astrid was singing softly. It wasn't a tune Hiccup had ever heard before, was she just winging it? _"But lost are those eyes, where I used to hide away. And gone are those dreams, falling down..."_ Astrid took a breath as she looked up now.

 _"Still you only have one voice. Just once chance here to hold on to, to reach for me. Believe cause you only have...one life to live."_ Astrid sang out, lowering her head again as the group of friends came in quietly, Hiccup put a hand up so they wouldn't talk.

 _"Where do you turn when darkness surrounds you. Your heart on the floor, you've lost the horizon. So hard to feel, no reason for hope..."_ She paused a moment. _"Well you only have one voice. Just one chance here to hold to, to reach for me. Believe cause you only have, one life to live..."_ Astrid looked up again, tears falling silently from her eyes. _"This song is a lifeline...So keep holding on to me...Live for today's dreams, tomorrow's what will be. Look and you'll find you have one life to live...One life to live..."_ Astrid sighed out as Hiccup walked up behind her now and put his arms around her just as her knees gave out and she almost fell but with Hiccup there he kept her up and against him. Astrid turned in his arms and cried on his chest again.

"That was beautiful Astrid..." Hiccup whispered to her as he rubbed his hand along her back. "It's okay...ssh...ssh..." Hiccup soothed her. Calder gave the motion for the funeral home workers to load the casket, they went and wheeled it away out the back door as Hiccup just stayed still holding Astrid in his arms.

"I can't do this..." Astrid sobbed.

"Yes you can...You can, Astrid. Ssh...I'm here with you." Hiccup said with a soft smile, though it was forced because he was hurting too. "When the walls all cave in. When the nights all get colder. When you hang by a thread, of sanity..." Hiccup paused taking a breath. "Rest your head on my heart, and your pain on my shoulders...Make your way to my arms.'Cause you got me." Hiccup sang out gently. Once more, Astrid seemed to settle down against him. He sighed in relief now, he didn't know what it was about this song that she loved but if it was working then he'd sing it a million more times for her. It was amazing how much meaning simple lyrics held.

"Its time, Hiccup..." Calder said softly approaching them. He nodded as he made sure he had Astrid supported in his arms and they exited the funeral home and to Hiccup's truck. His friends left in their cars, getting in to the funeral line. Hiccup's truck was second in behind the car carrying the casket. He flipped his hazard lights on and turned the car on. Putting it in drive they slowly pulled out of the funeral home and followed the main car down the street slowly. Hiccup reached his hand over to hers and she took it tightly. The drive to the cemetery was short, maybe 6 minutes. Hiccup parked and looked over at Astrid.

"Take your time, they won't start without us..." Hiccup told her softly.

"I just want this day to be over..." Astrid said quietly as she unbuckled and opened the truck door and stepped out. Hiccup sighed, second stage. Depression and this one was always the worst because it was when someone would start the shut out process. Hiccup got out of the truck and moved to her side.

"Don't do this, Astrid. You know what you're doing...don't do it. You promised me." Hiccup told her as he took her hand and they walked to the first row of seats and sat down. Everyone else filed in and sat down now, few people sobbing behind them. Hiccup didn't care, Astrid was his focus. The ceremony started, basic as always. A few words from the preacher, then anyone else who wanted to say something about the deceased. After 20 minutes it was time. Calder had spoken with Hiccup about it before hand, Asta had always wanted a somewhat similar Viking funeral. They weren't going to burn her body on a ship at sea obviously but as for the arrows, Calder had agreed to it and asked Hiccup, Snotlout, Eret, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Stoick to shoot with him. Hiccup got up with the others and moved to the open area with them.

Calder lifted his bow and lit arrow firing it off in to the open water ahead of them. The rest followed suit and stood there as each arrow landed and went out upon touching the water. Astrid covered her face crying hard again. Hiccup moved back beside her rubbing her back. "There will be a small gathering for family and friends at my house, the address is on your programs..." Stoick said to them.

"Can we...please just go home..." Astrid asked finally.

"Of course...See you guys there." Hiccup told his friends, Calder, and Stoick as he led Astrid to the truck and they both got inside. Hiccup drove back to the house and parked in the garage. Astrid got out and walked inside to her room shutting the door. Hiccup sighed heavily as he heard a knock and went to the door, it was their friends. He knew Astrid wouldn't want to see them but he wouldn't turn them away. "Come on in, Astrid's in her room..." Hiccup stated. They walked in and ast on the couch.

"I–is she going to be okay?" Heather asked first.

"In time she will be..." Hiccup said softly. For the next few hours they talked about anything that wasn't the funeral or Astrid's crying. Hiccup checked on her around 10, and saw she was asleep. He sent the other's home and he locked everything up and turned the lights off. Hiccup walked by her room to go to his when he heard a small whimper.

"Hiccup?..." Came Astrid's voice. Hiccup opened her door and looked inside, she was staying laying down but awake. "W–will you...stay with me?" Astrid asked him softly. Hiccup couldn't say no, he walked in and shut her door. Hiccup laid beside her and put his arm out for her to lay on it. She curled up against him and closed her eyes again.

"It will get easier, Astrid. I promise you it will...I love you." He said softly before tiredness took him over again and he fell asleep holding her in his arms.


	23. The Wedding

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

23; The "Wedding".

The day had been extremely busy as any wedding day would be. Astrid refused to be away from Hiccup so their friends stayed over and made sure they didn't see one another, not that it mattered since it was a fake wedding anyway. Eret was joining in too as a last minute addition to make 12 people coming to the wedding. The staff was handling the food for them. A small cake was made with a topper that Hiccup had carved and the food was just pizza, wings, fries, rolls. Nothing extravagant. It was being held at their house, outside under a tent in case it rained. Astrid's mood had lightened a little, she was still upset and hurting but she promised herself she wouldn't let it bother her today.

Hiccup and Astrid were both nervous though they didn't know why, it was only fake for the sake of the project. Hiccup was in his room getting ready. He wasn't in a real tux, just an ivory shirt and black pants with a clip on tie. Astrid was wearing a simple knee high ivory dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. Everything was ready and it was almost time for the wedding, Hiccup checked the camera's to make sure they were all working and positioned to catch all angles. Calder was going to walk Astrid down the isle. Fishlegs was Hiccup's best man, and Heather as Astrid's maid of honor. It'd taken them 3 months to plan this and Hiccup was going to make sure nothing went wrong.

It was now 2pm, and Hiccup was in place at the make shift alter and they had Gobber heading the ceremony. "Ready lad?" Gobber said to him with a smile now.

"Been ready for a long time..." Hiccup smiled to him with a nod. Their friends were sitting, so was his dad.

"Fishlegs, do you have the rings?" Gobber asked now.

"Right here sir!" Fishlegs said holding the two silver rings up in his palm. Astrid's was a slimmer band with a row of 12 diamonds on it. And Hiccup's was thicker with the same amount. Both were fake metal, just like the engagement ring was. It was a $20 set at the store and would be enough for the play factor that they'd gotten married. Gobber nodded as Fishlegs put the rings away in his pocket again. Calder poked his head in and got a nod from Hiccup, that is when Hiccup turned the camera's on from the remote in his pocket and all the red lights were on showing they were recording.

The music started on the CD player as Astrid and Calder came to the opening, as soon as Hiccup saw her he smiled. Her hair was in a long braid with a small tiara and veil on her head, it only covered to her blue eyes and down to her mid back, she was holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hands too as her arm was linked to her father's arm. Heather walked ahead of her smiling in a dark blue dress. She stopped at the alter and smiled as Calder and Astrid began walking down the isle slowly. After a few moments, they reached Hiccup and Calder placed his hand with Astrid's and smiled. The music stopped now.

"Who gives this bride away?" Gobber asked smiling.

"That'd be me. Calder Hofferson, giving his only daughter away to Hiccup Haddock the Third." Calder stated in a firm tone. Gobber nodded as Calder went to sit beside Stoick now.

"Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say 'I love you today' but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows. Hiccup and Astrid, in the days ahead of you there will be stormy times and good times. Times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice. Never go to bed angry. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner, and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow your friends. Remember to say I love you, every day." Gobber smiled as Hiccup and Astrid were smiling happily at one another.

Hiccup mouthed an I love you to her, she giggled and did the same back as Gobber cleared his throat. "Hiccup and Astrid. I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Are you two ready to say your I Do's?" The nodded to him. "Please join hands and look in to one another's eyes..." Gobber told them, Hiccup motioned that they were already holding hands and looking at one another. "Ah! Good man...Always one step ahead of me! Ladies first...Astrid Hofferson. With this understanding, do you take Hiccup Haddock the Third to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?" Gobber asked looking to her.

Astrid smiled staring in to Hiccup's eyes. "I Do." Astrid said gently but loud enough to be heard.

"And Hiccup Haddock the Third. With this understanding, do you take Astrid Hofferson to be your wedded wife. To live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only her, so long as you both shall live?" Gobber looked at Hiccup now, so did the others.

"I Do." Hiccup replied lovingly to her. Astrid looked as if she was about to cry. Heather and Ruffnut already were, so was her father.

""May I have the rings please?" Gobber asked holding out his hand as Fishlegs presented the two silver bands on his hand to Gobber who smiled and took them, handing the larger ring to Astrid first, then the smaller one to Hiccup. "The ring. An unbroken, never ending circle is a symbol of committed and unending love. Astrid take Hiccup's hand and place the ring on his finger as you repeat these words after me. This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Gobber stated.

Astrid smiled as she held Hiccup's hand and began to slide the ring on his left hand ring finger while reciting the words Stoick had said to, her eyes never left his as she did this, "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Astrid said softly.

"Hiccup, place the ring on Astrid's finger as you repeat these words after me. This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Gobber said once again.

Hiccup slowly slid the ring on Astrid's left hand ring finger as he stated the words told to him to repeat, his eyes locked on her blue ones, a smile on his face, "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Hiccup repeated gently as they both held one another's hands again.

Everyone was smiling happily. Gobber smiled as he looked out on to the people in the ceremony, "Hiccup and Astrid. You have consented together in matrimony before Odin, have pledged your vows to one another, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to one another. In accordance to the laws in the town of Berk with the authority of Odin's word and with great joy, I now proudly pronounce you as husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss!" Gobber announced. The room fell silent now as Hiccup and Astrid faced one another again, Hiccup lifted her veil and tossed it towards the back as he cupped her face in his hand and pulled her towards him.

"I love you, Astrid..." Hiccup whispered as their lips were inches apart.

Now with tears in her eyes she smiled at him, "I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied softly as Hiccup smiled and leaned in closing the gap between them and locking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. The small group erupted in to applause for them. After a moment, they broke the kiss and faced everyone.

"May I present for the first time ever. Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup Haddock!" Gobber announced happily.

"Woohoo! Yeah baby!" Snotlout and Tuffnut cheered for them. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled a bit.

"And now the new couple will share their first dance together." Gobber said as he stepped out of the way and the lights dimmed a bit. Dagur switched to the song as it began softly. Astrid held Hiccup's offered hand as he led her the open area for them to dance and put his hands on their place on her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck and they began to move to the music. Hiccup had picked it but he didn't think Astrid knew it, he was in for a surprise.

 _"Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be. And I dedicate my life, to you always..."_ Hiccup began softly to her. Astrid smiled blushing as she took a breath.

 _"A love like yours is rare. It must have been sent from up above...And I know you'll stay this way, for always!"_ Astrid sang out as she rested her head against his chest now closing her eyes.

 _"And we both know, that our love will grow...And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)! Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away...When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be...And I will love you so, for always!..."_ They sang together dancing around.

 _"Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family. They will bring us joy, for always..."_ Hiccup smiled at her as she blushed deeply again remembering the night they first made love.

 _"Ooh boy I love you so, I can't find enough ways to let you know, but you can be sure I'm yours for always!"_ Astrid sang after he did with a happy smile.

 _"And we both know, that our love will grow...And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)! Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away...When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be...And I will love you so, for always!"_ Together again in unison they sang as the music took over and they just stared in to one another's eyes.

 _"Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away...When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be...And I will love you so, for always!"_ They sang together in perfect harmony it seemed, so in love they were.

 _"Ooh...ooh...I will love you so for always. Ooh...ooh...I will love you so for always. Ooh...ooh...I will love you so for always."_ They trailed off and shared another kiss. Their dance stopped as their friends and family began to clap for them again.

"I didn't know you knew that song babe." Hiccup smiled as her after the kiss.

"I didn't know you knew it!" Astrid laughed now. They hugged again as he swung her around and dipped her in his arms kissing her again.

"Guess that's why it was the perfect song then." Hiccup told her as be brought her back up to her feet. She nodded agreeing with him.

"Okay love birds! Can we eat now!" Dagur shouted at them. Hiccup and Astrid shot him a glare and he looked away whistling innocently.

"Yeah yeah..." Hiccup chuckled now as he led Astrid to their table under the tent. They were served first before the others.

"It felt so real..." Astrid said to him as she started eating.

"Well now you know what it'll be like when we really get married." Hiccup chuckled. "Extra points for realism remember?" He added.

"True. So what's after this?" Astrid asked him curiously.

"Whatever you want babe. We can keep enjoying the party or kick everyone out and do what married couples do the night of the wedding?" Hiccup winked at her, her face flared up with a deep blush.

"Will you shut up! My dad is literally 5 feet away..." Astrid exclaimed trying to hide her face.

"I was teasing, Astrid..." Hiccup laughed a little kissing her cheek.

"I know but I might just take you up on it later on." Astrid winked back making Hiccup almost choke on his pizza. Astrid gave him a hard smack on the back as he started to breathe normally again.

"Astrid! You're not supposed to kill him until after the first night!" Ruffnut called to her.

"Shut it, Ruff!" Astrid called back with a glare. The rest of the time they were eating was easy going. "Once everyone is done, I actually want my father daughter dance..." Astrid said gently.

"Do you have one picked out?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded and got up changed the music on the CD player. Astrid took a breath as she started singing the song and walking towards her father.

 _"I know what you see when you look at me. As we walk down the aisle...Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes. In the wide eyes of your child...Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry...No matter how much time has come and gone..."_ Astrid sang, once reaching her father she took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the area.

 _"Daddy dance with me! I want you to see the woman I've become. Daddy don't let go...I want you to know I'll always need your love. Today I became his wife...But I'll be your baby girl for life."_ Astrid felt Calder's arms wrap around her and she instantly relaxed in arms.

 _"Don't know what to do when I look at you...Words can't say enough. What you've done for me...You gave me what I need...You were tender, you were tough. 'Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me, and protect me now that I am on my own..."_ Astrid sang lightly.

 _"Daddy dance with me! I want you to see the woman I've become. Daddy don't let go...I want you to know I'll always need your love. Today I became his wife...But I'll be your baby girl..."_ Astrid paused now looking up at her father with tears in her eyes.

 _"You gave me faith, you gave me life. You trusted me to live it right, and now you give your blessing on his love and mine."_ Astrid said as they turned and faced Hiccup with a smile, Calder nodded to him as he continued to dance with Astrid.

 _"Daddy dance with me! I want you to know I'll always need your love. Today I became his wife...But I'll be your baby girl...For Life."_ Astrid finished as Calder kissed her forehead gently.

"You certainly know how to make your old man cry, Astrid..." Calder said softly to her.

"I'm sorry daddy..." Astrid said to him gently.

"You have a voice like your mother did...That was a beautiful song baby." Calder smiled. Astrid turned her head a bit trying not to cry. "Don't cry baby. You know she wouldn't want that, not today..." Calder said stroking her cheek.

"I know dad I just...miss her so much." Astrid replied.

"I know but she's with us always. Whenever you feel a warm breeze, she's hugging you. Whenever you are alone, she's beside you. She's never truly gone, Astrid." Calder told her with a smile. Astrid hugged him tightly again before Calder led her back to Hiccup as Astrid sat down and then he went back to talk with Stoick.

"Don't like to sing huh?" Hiccup teased.

"Hush it, Haddock..." Astrid warned with a small smile.

"You're a Haddock too now." Hiccup chuckled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Astrid said as they kissed again. The day turned to night as everyone was getting ready to leave. The tapes in the recorder had been had to be changed once in order for them to do the garter removal/toss, and bouquet toss. Astrid did her bouquet first, caught by Ruffnut. Then Hiccup got a little creative for the garter removal, he pulled a move where he got a running start and slid over to her, he lightly lifted her leg and took it off with his mouth. Astrid had never blushed redder in her entire life. Once it was off Hiccup tossed it, it was caught by Eret.

The next part was Eret putting the garter on Ruffnut, he was being glared at the entire time by Fishlegs not to try anything frisky or be pummeled. He did it gently and kissed Ruffnut's cheek then they separated. Once everyone was gone and it was just Hiccup, Astrid, Calder, and Stoick things turned serious again but not in a bad way. Stoick was taking Calder home but before they left, Calder warned Hiccup to behave with his daughter. "Calder. Just going to go watch some TV and go to bed. Hiccup replied to him.

"Good man! Lets go, Stoick." Calder said as they walked off. Astrid shut the door with a giggle as Hiccup lifted her in his arms bridal style which made her squeal a bit and he carried her to her room, laying her on the bed.

"You're such a liar..." Astrid smiled before Hiccup kissed her deeply.

"How am I a liar? I'm only carrying you in here. I don't have any intentions other than that. What did you think I was going to do?" Hiccup said as he went to sit up. Astrid stopped him and he looked back at her, seeing her blushing deeply and he knew what she wanted. He smiled softly. "Only if you really want to, Astrid." Hiccup finally said.

"I do..." Astrid nodded lightly. Hiccup moved back over her and kissed her deeply again then got off the bed. "Hey...where are you going..." Astrid asked softly.

"Getting the condoms babe, they are in my room." Hiccup chuckled. "I'll be right back okay?" He said as she nodded and he left the room, going to his and getting one from the night stand drawer then headed back to Astrid's. He blushed seeing she was already down to just her bra and underwear. "So I guess we're getting right in to it, aren't we?" Hiccup asked softly. She nodded again blushing. Hiccup pulled off the tie, unbuttoned his shirt and tossed the two on the floor. Next he undid his belt, and his pants which were next to come off and be added to the pile.

Hiccup moved over Astrid and put the condom on her night stand as she pulled him down and kissed her lovingly.

 **(Begin)**

It moved so quickly with their kisses and hands reaching for any part of the other's body. Hiccup's mouth teasing her breasts while his hand massaged her pussy. His angle was just enough to Astrid could reach his cock and stroke it up and down. Her bra and panties, as well as his boxers were off now. It didn't take long for either of them to be ready. "Hiccup...I want you...please...please take me now!" Astrid panted with much want in her voice.

"Hand me the condom..." Hiccup replied to her, she reached for it and handed it to him. He got it open and over his erect cock, Astrid quickly pulled him over her as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside fast making Astrid moan out in pleasure. The thrusts came hard and fast almost immediately afterwards, both of them moaning out in to one another mouths as they kept the kisses going passionately, deeply with their tongues locked in a battle with one another for dominance. This is something Hiccup always beat her at.

"God, Hiccup...fuck...Faster! Harder!" Astrid moaned out loudly while Hiccup did as she'd asked and began to go harder and faster as her nails raked across his back leaving marks.

"Easy Astrid...Damn..." Hiccup grunted to her through his teeth. She lightened her hold as he continued to thrust in to her quickly. "Feels that good, does it?" Hiccup grinned a bit.

"Shut up and fuck me for Odin's sake.." Astrid panted out now. Hiccup moved off the bed and pulled her with him, now standing with her legs up in the air he began to thrust much harder in to her. Astrid arched gripping the bed with her hands moaning still. "Oh yes...Gods, Hiccup! Right there...I'm so..cl–close!" Astrid yelled out.

"Well then, lets get you all the way there..." Hiccup said as he reached his hand down to her pussy and began to massage her clit gently, it drove her to the brink of screaming almost. "You're so friggen tight, Astrid..." Hiccup groaned in pleasure as he felt Astrid tighten her walls again.

"Hiccup...I'm gonna...cum if you...don't stop..." Astrid panted out in warning to him.

"That's exactly what I'm going for babe...come with me..." Hiccup moaned out. Astrid tightened again as Hiccup's length twitched.

"Hic...I–I'm cumming...Oh god...Yes...yes...fuck...HICCUP!" Astrid moaned out as she arched and came hard, her juices squirting from her pussy. Hiccup came with her of course, yelling her name at the same time. Both panting now Hiccup pulled out of her slowly and discarded the condom. He cleaned himself off as Astrid did before they snuggled close together under the blankets. "That was...wow..." Astrid panted lightly trying to catch her breath.

 **(End)**

"I know...Always is." Hiccup replied as they kissed again.

"We've only done it 3 times..." Astrid reminded him with a smile.

"And I swear it gets better every single time..." Hiccup chuckled to her.

"I won't disagree with you there babe..." Astrid said as she closed her eyes.

"Get some sleep...I love you." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you more."Astrid replied. Another kiss before fell fast asleep in one another's arms.


	24. One Revealed

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

24; One Revealed.

The last weeks of February were nothing by easy going for Hiccup and Astrid. Her depression was fading slowly and she was getting back in to the swing of smiling and being happy. Beside their wedding being a big event was also that Hiccup turned 18 a few days after Valentines Day which they spent going out for dinner and then a quiet evening at home. Astrid was catching up on school work as Hiccup took his chances to start flying Toothless again to prepare for the upcoming races. Astrid's 18th birthday was the night of the homecoming dance/prom and Hiccup had full intentions to tell her everything about his other two lives being a singer and dragon racer. He wasn't waiting until graduation, he couldn't. He didn't want anymore secrets between them.

Now back in school, things were getting complicated again because the dragon trainers decided to come back to do a lesson in flying a dragon. Only two were coming this time Asger with his dragon Stormfly the Deadly Nadder and by popular demand, Toothless the Night Fury. He promised Astrid he wouldn't disappear from class this time and that meant he needed another way out of this, maybe be sick again? No he couldn't do that either. He would just have to hope he could get Toothless out of flying by giving hand signals to make him growl and keep other's away.

"Hiccup! This is so exciting! We actually get to fly today!" Astrid said happily clinging to his arm.

"I know, I can't wait..." Hiccup trailed off nervously. He was praying nothing went wrong today, least he didn't have to worry about Eret making Toothless mad since they were all friends now and Toothless had seen Eret at the house before and understood he was okay.

"Welcome young riders in training. Quite a bit to cover today and your teachers have been kind enough to give you the rest of the day off so we will have time to get through you all. I have brought my dragon, Stormfly and Fury's...Toothless." Asger said calmly.

"Will we get to ride the Night Fury?" Someone in the back asked.

"Unfortunately no. Fury made it clear that no one was to ride Toothless because no one can control his tail fin. I only brought him because it was by popular demand that I did." Asger replied.

"But you know how, don't you?" Dagur asked.

"Yes but only for emergency purposes. Sorry kids, Fury's orders." Asger stated firmly. They all sighed heavily. Hiccup sighed in relief, so far he was safe. Now he prayed that it'd stay that way. Hiccup watched as every got the chance to approach Stormfly and pet her lightly on the snout. It took an hour or so to get through everyone. Next was flying facts, asking questions, and taking safety precautions. Everyone got the chance to mount Stormfly and get used to how it felt. Hiccup stayed in the back until Asger finally asked, "Now has everyone had a turn?"

"Hiccup hasn't!" Ruffnut called out raising Hiccup's hand.

"Well young man, come along." Asger stated, seeing Hiccup walk forward out of the group now, Toothless got excited and stood up.

'Fuck!' Hiccup thought as he looked for an opening to give Toothless the signal to lay back down. To late, someone noticed.

"Wow! Look at that, Toothless got so happy." Astrid said.

"Yes...he did, didn't he..." Asger stated slowly. Hiccup groaned out, he needed an idea and quick. It hit him, Hiccup wobbled a bit and passed out on the ground.

"Oh my god, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed rushing over to him. Toothless warbled worried and ran to Hiccup's unconscious figure. Astrid saw Toothless coming and put her hand out nervously, Toothless stopped and pressed his nose to her hand than sat down. Hiccup had been watching, thank God that had worked like he envisioned it happening. "Hiccup...Hiccup, wake up...please...Oh God! Someone call the nurse!" Astrid called.

"Wait, look he's starting to wake up!" Heather pointed as Hiccup's slow awakening.

"U–ugh...what...happened?" Hiccup said looking up to see him in Astrid's lap.

"You passed out when Toothless stood up and looked at you...what happened?!" Astrid asked quickly.

"I–I guess I got a little freaked out thinking he'd attack me..." Hiccup chuckled nervously. Since everyone's eyes weren't on him and wondering what happened, he was able to give Toothless the signal to settle down back in his original spot.

"Oh Toothless is harmless babe...Are you okay?" Astrid asked him.

"Ye–yeah, I think so...little woozy...Might just stay down for a while..." Hiccup said to her.

"Okay, if you're sure..." Astrid said to him. He nodded and moved back a bit, mouthing a good boy to Toothless who in turn snorted and laid back down. Hiccup did feel bad, Toothless was like a brother to him and here he was hiding their bond because he didn't want people to know his secret. Hiccup was actually thinking about revealing it now, to many things could happen to blow his cover and he was sick of making excuses. If he left and showed up as Fury, Astrid would be upset that Hiccup took off again it'd just be more lies. For now he'd have to think on it, he wanted Astrid to know, not everyone else just yet.

Hiccup watched as Asger gave short rides to everyone again, it took another hour. As it was rolling on 1pm, people were able to fly on their own but only as high as the flag pole and a few times around the track. He wanted to partake in it but it'd be to obvious to show how well he could fly on dragon back and Astrid was looking a little upset that Hiccup was sitting out again. Hiccup's mind raced with possibilities if he told the truth. Astrid could hate him, leave him and honestly as much as it would hurt him he wouldn't blame her. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes now listening to Asger call instructions from the ground. He didn't realize that Astrid was next to fly on Stormfly, he peeked open an eye hearing her nervous reaction to getting on the large dragon and sat up.

"You got this babe!" Hiccup called for encouragement to her with a smile. She nodded to him as she held on to the saddle tightly shaking a bit.

"Easy does it, she can sense if you're afraid...take a few breaths. When you're ready, just give her a light nudge to the side." Asger told her. Astrid took a few breaths in and out as she looked forward.

"O–okay Sto–Stormfly...Lets go nice and slow..." Astrid forced out softly as she stopped the visible shaking and gave Stormfly a light kick to the side and the dragon took off with a happy squawk. Astrid screamed out with her eyes closed, this got Hiccup to sit up quickly and watch everything. Stormfly went much higher than instructed, Asger was trying to call her down but she was being extremely defiant to Asger.

"Do something!" Hiccup yelled at Asger who tried to get to Toothless who wasn't having it, he snarled at him and bared his fangs.

"HELP ME!" Astrid cried out as Stormfly started doing a series of aerial moves.

"Okay, I lied. I have no idea how to fly Toothless! Fury said no one was supposed to ride him, I only brought him so the kids could see him again!...Oh Thor..." Asger panicked now covering his head.

"She's gonna fall!" Heather called as her and Ruffnut were locked in a worried hug. There was no debating this anymore. Astrid was in danger and he was the only one who could save her. Hiccup backed up a bit with narrowed eyes. He didn't care who found out his secret. He put his fingers to his mouth and gave a whistle to get his dragon's attention.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called out, the dragon roared and jumped to his side and Hiccup climbed on his back locking his legs in place on the stirrups.

"Hiccup, what are you doing! You can't fly him!" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup ignored him as he clicked the tail open.

"Yes I can...because Toothless is my dragon. Lets go bud!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless launched in to the sky after Stormfly and flew ahead of her and came to a halt in air, it startled Stormfly at Toothless's sudden stop above her and she reared throwing Astrid off her and she started falling towards the ground. "Toothless, dive!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless roared as he dove down after the falling Astrid. Hiccup got just close enough as he locked Toothless's tail and jumped off his back going towards Astrid.

"HICCUP! Oh God...!" Astrid cried out.

"Give me your hand, Astrid!" Hiccup yelled to her. Astrid reached forward and Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her in to his arms looking up at Toothless now. "Whatever you do, don't let go! Toothless, now bud!" Hiccup called out. Toothless closed his wings and shot past them. Astrid had her eyes closed holding tightly as Hiccup reached for Toothless's saddle and grabbed on then pulled himself back in to position and unlocked tail as he flipped it to another position and they pulled up and glided easily back to the ground. Astrid was breathing heavily, clearly scared and holding Hiccup as tightly as she could as he climbed off Toothless and rubbed his head gently. "Good work bud...You're the best, Toothless." Hiccup said to him as Toothless crooned and licked his cheek affectionately.

"Woah!...Hiccup...do you have any idea what you just did!?" Tuffnut exclaimed as the group rushed over. Hiccup didn't care as he set Astrid down on the grass, she was finally calming down and trying to process what just happened. Hiccup backed up slowly now towards Toothless who put a protective wing around him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Wh–what just...happened..?" Astrid said finding her words finally.

"Hiccup just saved your life on Toothless! No idea how he did it but damn if that wasn't an amazing save!" Eret said now.

"Are you alright, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her now, his tone was different. Low and full of guilt.

"Ye–yeah...I–I'm f..fine...I think..." Astrid replied slowly looking at him now. "Hiccup...?" She asked getting to her feet and reaching a hand towards him.

"I'm glad...you're okay. Come on Toothless, let's go get Stormfly down..." Hiccup said quietly as Toothless turned and let Hiccup back on his back. Hiccup opened his tail and they took off again before Astrid could stop him. They flew up to Stormfly who was nervous and backing up thinking she was in trouble. Hiccup closed his eyes and put his hand out, palm up towards her."Hey...it's okay girl...calm down. Remember me? It's not your fault...Toothless spooked you is all...ssh...come on. Astrid is okay, she's not hurt..." Hiccup said gently to the dragon, it was then he realized that Stormfly recognized Toothless but not Hiccup since he wasn't in his Fury costume. Hiccup sighed as he reached around side in to Toothless's saddle bag and pulled out his mask. He put it on and looked at Stormfly again, she squawked and instantly pressed her nose to his hand. The other's on the ground gasped in shock now seeing this. "That's right...now lets go back down okay, nice and slow..." Hiccup instructed softly.

Toothless slowly flew back down to the ground and Stormfly beside him as Asger came over. "F–Fury?..." He said in shock.

"Oh my...Hiccup...Yo–you're...F–fury?" Fishlegs said in shock, all their mouths were hanging open in shock. He didn't say anything, his back was to them as Astrid stayed quiet.

"Weren't you listening when I said Toothless was my dragon before..." Hiccup sighed. Astrid tried to take his hand, he flinched and pulled it away. "Don't, Astrid...Just don't...If you're going to leave me, just...get it over with..." Hiccup said to her. She was slightly taken aback by his cold response.

"Le–leave you? Why in Thor's name would I leave you, Hiccup?...D–did you...think I would or something..." Astrid told him now.

"Yes actually, as you should." Hiccup replied.

"Why, because...you're really Fury? The famous dragon rider of a Night Fury? You think I'd be upset about this?!" Astrid asked him. He didn't say anything as she took his hand and made him look at her now and went to take off his mask but he backed up.

"Don't..." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup. I want to see your face..." Astrid argued.

"My face...You mean the face of a liar?..." Hiccup mumbled.

"No...Please Hiccup?...Take off the mask." Astrid said softly. Hiccup sighed nodding as Astrid reached up and lifted the mask off his face and seeing him under there made her drop the mask in shock, making a thud when it hit the ground.

"There you go. The face of the man who lied to you, and kept his other life a secret." Hiccup said closing his eyes. Astrid was a bit shocked, she was thinking it was just a joke or maybe she was knocked out and this was a dream but no, it was all real. Hiccup was really the one under the mask. Hiccup looked away from her as she put her hand on his cheek and he sighed heavily.

"Hiccup. Look at me..." Astrid said to him firmly. Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at her blue orbs. "Just answer me this..." Astrid paused, "Are you still the same Hiccup who saved me from a bad part of town, the Hiccup who let me live with him, the Hiccup who has taken care of me since we started the project in November? Are you still the Hiccup who loves me more than anything else in the world?" Astrid asked.

"Of course I am..." Hiccup replied but before he could continue, Astrid put her hand to his lips.

"Then I forgive you babe..." Astrid smiled to him, his eyes widened now. She forgave him! For lying to her for months about him being Fury. "But!..." Oh god here came the scolding. "Few things first...One, you owe me and the others a major explanation when we get home. Two, you never keep a secret this big from me again. And Three..." Astrid smiled with a giggle now. "You take me flying again." Astrid finished. Hiccup arched brow at her reasoning.

"Astrid really? How can you forgive me so easily for outright lying to you about being Fury!" Hiccup asked quickly now.

"Because silly...You're still my Hiccup. You still dropped everything to save me, even if it meant giving up your secret. You didn't care what happened when we found out, you just wanted me to be safe...That's the Hiccup I fell in love with, and as long as you never change who you are inside...Then I'll still always forgive and love you." Astrid explained to him.

"I still don't...understand, Astrid. I lied to you...for months about this...I played sick the day of the race so you wouldn't find out who I was...I ran away from the first class and changed in to Fury to stop Toothless from blasting Eret to a crisp and made you think that I was on the phone with Gobber. I flew off that day after saving Eret when my mask fell off, out of fear someone discovering my secret..." Hiccup said to her.

"Hiccup. Listen to me. When Stormfly took off with me and I was screaming in fear. What did you do?" Astrid asked.

"I–I demanded that Asger get on Toothless to go after you." Hiccup replied.

"Right. And when he admitted he couldn't fly Toothless...And I was close to falling, what did you do?" Astrid asked.

"I jumped on Toothless and flew after you. But Astrid what does this have to do with..." She put her hand up to him again and he was quiet.

"Last question, when you saw me in danger...the risk of losing me...Did you care who found out who you were?" Astrid stated.

"No...No I didn't. When I saw you about to fall, I stopped caring what everyone would think...even if you left me for lying. I didn't care as long as you were safe..." Hiccup said to her.

"Exactly. Didn't you do the same thing when Eret abandoned me in a bad part of town? When I got in to the accident? Didn't you drop everything you were doing and just rush to get me, not caring about anything else. And tell me why you did all that?" Astrid asked now with a small smile.

"Because I love you, and the thought of losing you terrifies me...Whenever you're in trouble, I don't care how it will affect me, you're all the matters at that moment." Hiccup replied.

"I don't care that you're Fury, Hiccup. I didn't care when I found out who your dad was because you were still you. I feel the same now as I did then. Yes its amazing, cool, wonderful even that my boyfriend is also a world famous dragon racer...But...you're still you, Hiccup and I fell in love with you." Astrid said softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips lovingly.

"I really don't deserve you, you know that..." Hiccup smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know...but you're so stuck with me. Now...Do you promise to never keep a secret this big again?" Astrid asked. Hiccup's eyes fell on Fishlegs and Tuffnut now, he could read them without them saying a word.

"I–I do have...one more sort of...little...okay big secret..." Hiccup said nervously.

"Okay, lets hear it then..." Astrid said to him as Toothless nuzzled her hand and she rubbed his head gently.

"Ah...about that...I swear on my life I will tell you, Astrid but...can it wait until homecoming?" Hiccup said to her.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Astrid asked arching her brow at him.

"Because...It's a surprise for your birthday!..." Hiccup said quickly.

"Really...okay than...I'll wait. It's only a like 3 weeks away." Astrid smiled now as Toothless nudged Hiccup's back with a croon.

"Okay okay, yes we can go flying now. And as for you mi'lady...I believe I owe you a ride." Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless's back and offered his hand to her, she nodded and took it as he pulled her up behind him. "Hold on tight..." Hiccup whispered to her, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as Toothless's wings spread out and they took off in to the sky. Astrid screamed a bit at the speed and buried her face in to Hiccup's back. "Ssh...it's okay babe. Trust me...Toothless and I would never let anything hurt you as you clearly saw earlier..." Hiccup told her gently.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and looked around, they were flying in the clouds, not above or below them but in them. Astrid gasped out looking around. "This is...amazing..." Astrid breathed out as she lifted a hand to feel the clouds through her fingers with a wide smile.

"Ever seen what's beyond the clouds at this time of day?" Hiccup asked her, she shook her head as Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head. "Lets show her buddy." Hiccup said, Toothless crooned as Hiccup changed the position and the flew up past the clouds and much to her surprise, it was already dark above them. She could see the night sky perfectly.

"Hiccup...I don't...have the words for this...It's...incredible. You and Toothless do this every day?" Astrid asked him.

"Only when you were to distracted to watch me sneak out and go for a flight with him. I did it when you were asleep or doing homework..." Hiccup told her. Astrid grinned and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He yelped.

"That was for lying to me..." She mumbled, Hiccup sighed so she was mad but then she kissed him deeply. "That's for...everything else..." She blushed. Hiccup smiled as they continued their flight for a while longer before they set back down on the ground. Most everyone had gone home except their friends. Hiccup and Astrid got off of Toothless and looked at their friends.

"And now you owe us an explanation, Hiccup..." Fishlegs said with his arms crossover over his chest.

"Yeah... Alright lets go back to my house..." Hiccup sighed. It didn't take long for Toothless to get in the back of Hiccup's truck then they all drove to Hiccup's place. Toothless went back to the stables as they entered the house and all sat down around the living room.

"We're waiting..." Heather stated.

"Don't rush him guys..." Astrid mumbled. They nodded and sat waiting as Hiccup took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them the story from start to finish.


	25. The Letter

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

25: The Letter.

It was silent at first as they waited for Hiccup to start. He was almost hesitating to tell them everything but he had promised Astrid he would in exchange for her forgiveness for his lying so he really had no choice in the matter. "It started when I was 10, 3 years after I lost my mom to cancer...I was walking around outside in the back yard just staring at the stars when I saw something black shoot across the sky, I got up quickly and raced towards it. That's when I realized it was a Night Fury. It was wrapped up in some weird trap made of rope and rocks. I think it's called a bola...It looked scared when I saw its eyes. I pulled out my pocket knife and set him free. It roared at me and ran off...I rushed back to my house and hid in my room." Hiccup looked to make sure they were all still listening.

"Well over the next few days after my dad left for another big match...I went out looking for it. I didn't have high hopes but I was bored and curious so...I reached the stables out back and heard growling. That's how I found him. He was injured and his tail fin was gone. It was torn off during his landing in my yard...He was weak and tired trying to keep his guard up. I knew dragon's like fish because of Sharpshot so I ran and got one for the Night Fury...He sniffed it and took it from me. That's when I noticed the retractable teeth and hence why his name is Toothless." Hiccup took a breath.

"So you learned how to earn his trust the same way you taught me that day..." Astrid said with a smile. No one seemed mad at him, more like shocked still and intrigued.

"Only I knew he wouldn't bite your hand off, mine was trial and error..." Hiccup reminded her, "Anyway, after he ate the fish and came close to me I got scared because I thought he wanted more. I said I'd get some but instead...he regurgitated half the fish back up and dropped it in my lap." Hiccup saw their grossed out faces and he chuckled remembering that day well in his mind.

"So what happened after that?" Eret asked now.

"Well I watched as Toothless sat back on his back legs and tail...he was staring at me and the fish. I quickly put it together that he wanted me to eat it. I dreaded it but..." Hiccup trailed off with a small smile.

"Oh God...Hiccup, you didn't...did you?" Astrid asked now.

"Yeah I did. I took a big old bite of it and ate it. It almost came back up but I forced it down and smiled at Toothless, he smiled back with no teeth. It was actually pretty funny looking." Hiccup laughed and heard a warbled from Toothless. "Sorry bud!" Hiccup called to him and got a croon in response. "I tried to reach for him and he growled at me and I pulled my hand back quickly as he laid down to go to sleep. I saw where the tail fin had been torn off and it got me thinking on wanting to help him. But I knew I had to get closer first." Hiccup smiled happily.

"How did you do it! This is all what we've been wondering, how you trained a Night Fury!" Tuffnut exclaimed, they all leaned forward now.

"Well I could tell you or...maybe I can show you. Follow me outside..." Hiccup said, they blinked and did so. Now with the light of the houses they could see Hiccup and Toothless perfectly in the dark. "Alright bud, lets show them how we met." Hiccup said, Toothless licked his cheek and scurried off and laid down in the grass with his tail covering his face. Hiccup sat across from him with his hand out, Toothless stared at him and Hiccup got up quickly and wandered away. Toothless found a tree branch and hung upside down by his tail with his wings around him. Hiccup was sitting on a rock with a stick drawing in the dirt, a picture of Toothless who now came down and walked over curiously watching him with a purr. They were shocked to see Toothless walk on his back legs, stomping away to get a bigger branch and started moving around drawing lines in the dirt.

There was no real pattern of it, just random lines that he was making by holding the large stick in his mouth. Hiccup made a motion with his hands for them to back up so they could see better, they did as Toothless finished and nodded contently almost at his work. Astrid and the others began to understand that Toothless was trying to copy Hiccup with drawing. They laughed a little as they watched Hiccup get off the rock and start walking around looking at the lines curiously. Hiccup stepped on one and Toothless growled at him, he lifted his foot and Toothless was calm. Hiccup did it again, same result. Once more, same results. Toothless would get mad if Hiccup stepped on the lines.

Hiccup finally stepped over the line and Toothless stayed calm, Hiccup began to move around now, following the lines all the way to Toothless with his back to him. Toothless breathed heavily as it moved Hiccup's hair around and he looked back cautiously seeing how close he was to him. Toothless looked down contently as Hiccup backed up and turned around looking at him. Hiccup reached a hand forward and Toothless snarled at him with his teeth showing. Hiccup lowered his hand and turned his head closing his eyes and stretching out his hand to Toothless, palm out. Toothless slowly pressed his nose to Hiccup's hand with his eyes closed and Hiccup seemed to sigh in relief.

"Wow...So he had to trust you wouldn't hurt him, and you trust him not to hurt you..." Heather pointed out. Hiccup nodded as Toothless licked his face again.

"Ugh, Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup tried to wipe the slobber off. Toothless laughed at him with some noises from the back of his throat.

"I wanna see the fish thing! I still don't believe it." Snotlout said. Hiccup grabbed a fish from the bucket and held it out to Toothless in his hands. Toothless neared him slowly as like the first time they did this 7 years ago and his teeth were retracted.

"Huh...Toothless? I could of sworn you had..." Hiccup began as Toothless snatched it from his hands with his teeth out and swallowed it in two bites then licked his lips. "Teeth..." Hiccup finished in a scared tone. Toothless now moved closer as Hiccup fell back, "No no..no...I–I don't have anymore..." He said quickly. Toothless started to regurgitate the fish and drop it in to Hiccup's lap again. The other's stuck their tongues out, but were still curious and watched. "Ick..." Hiccup said as he sat there wondering what to do with it, even though he already knew.

Toothless plopped back on his legs and tail looking at Hiccup now and then motioned for Hiccup to eat the fish with his head. Hiccup looked at the fish, then at Toothless and sighed as he lifted it to his mouth. "Uhhh..." He bit into it.

"Oh God, he actually ate it...Hiccup...we didn't really want you to bite in to it..." Astrid said putting a hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up. Hiccup didn't stop he was hell bent and determined to show them everything like they'd wanted to know in the first place. Hiccup saw the command from Toothless to swallow it and he did, just like the first time, he nearly threw it back up but forced it down and smiled at Toothless and then Toothless gave the gummy smile right back. "So that's why you gave me the cooked fish that day..." Astrid said now.

"I gave it to you because no one is crazy enough to do what I do..." Hiccup smiled as Toothless nuzzled against his cheek.

"Eating a raw fish could make you sick, Hiccup...Like hospital level of sick..." Fishlegs stated.

"Actually, no. Not with Toothless I won't. You see, one factor you never learned that day from me when I was disguised as Fury is that Night Fury saliva has special properties...One of them is an immunity to basic illnesses. Meaning, the harmful things in an uncooked fish that would probably kill me are rendered useless against Toothless's saliva. It's like a barrier almost." Hiccup explained.

"That's awesome..." The other exclaimed. "And still gross." Astrid added.

"What else can it do?" Eret asked.

"Heal minor injuries, protect against fire to a degree..." Hiccup listed off.

"Okay cool, can we hear how you built his tail?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Sure. It started when I heard reports that people were looking for a Night Fury that crashed down a few days back. I knew that if Toothless couldn't fly, he'd get hurt or worse...It scared me to think I'd lose him seeing as he was one of my best friends..." Hiccup began.

"Umm hello, you had Tuff and I?" Fishlegs stated.

"That's right and we're hurt you didn't tell us about this!" Tuffnut stated.

"Guys...I didn't say anything about this for the same reason I didn't tell people who my father was...To much attention that I didn't want. I mean knowing my dad was a wrestler was big but me having a Night Fury...Come on...I'd never be left alone. I'm sorry I hid him from you two...but you saw what happened when everyone found out who my dad was...It's going to start all over again when we go back to school tomorrow. I'm sure the news has already traveled that Hiccup is the famous Fury..." Hiccup sighed.

"We already forgave you, Hiccup but seriously. Tell us the rest of the story." Astrid said excitedly.

"Okay okay...the first thing I did was build the tail fin and found it couldn't open on its own so I made the saddle and rode him controlling the tail with a piece of rope. I pulled to hard and fell off, that got me to make hooks and a belt that would allow me to keep myself in place. After that, still needed a better way to hold on and control his tail to reach different levels of flying. That is what inspired this whole rig you see now. The stirrups are what control the ropes that open and close his tail and I am the one who knows sets all his positions with a simple press of the heel. Toothless can't fly without me...I'll never forget the day we were practicing the first flight with the entire rig on him...I thought I was gonna die..." Hiccup laughed as Toothless nudged his face.

"I think he wants you to show us..." Dagur chuckled.

"I guess we could give it shot, what do you say bud?" Hiccup asked him, Toothless crooned happily as he bumped Hiccup from behind sending him in the air and landing on his back. Hiccup scratched under his chin making him pant with his tongue out. It wasn't dark just yet but it would be soon and they wouldn't be able to see good after that. "See that course over there...?" He asked pointing to it. They nodded. "Watch closely..." Hiccup said. Toothless took off towards it. They watched seeing Hiccup and Toothless fly straight up and then Hiccup purposely fall off Toothless who consequently began to fall as well when his tail closed up.

They were all watching intently as Toothless moved under Hiccup and gave him the chance to grab the saddle and get him self back in position on Toothless's back and opened is tail. Toothless's wings spread out to slow their decent to the ground and then they saw the large stone pillars that they'd crash in to. Hiccup began switching Toothless's tail in to different positions and the avoided them all with spins, barrel rolls, and more, then flew back to the clearing where his friends were. "Wow..." Astrid breathed out.

"It was scary that first day because I'd had all the positions written on a piece of paper and it blew away before I'd memorized it. The clips holding me on Toothless got loose and we fell. When I finally grabbed him again and got on his back, we were faced with obstacles just like that and I had to rely on sheer luck to work his tail and make it out alive. After that, the dragon racers had followed us back here and spoke with my dad...That's how I became a dragon racer but I said I'd only do it if I could be disguised and under a different name. So I chose the all black suit and mask. No one beside the game master, Sven has ever seen me without the mask. Well until today that is..." Hiccup told them.

"Wait wait...That move...with you saving me earlier...Toothless didn't fall when you jumped off him...Well I mean I knew he dived after you but..." Astrid said.

"Toothless's rig has been remade in the last 7 years. I made it with a lever that would allow his tail to stay open in one position for him to fly in without me. Obviously he could dive but the real problem is that he can't change the position while it's locked up. That's why when I was holding you and getting on his back I had to quickly adjust his tail or we would of crashed to the ground." Hiccup told her.

"You used the same move because you'd knew it'd work..." They said together.

"Yep, that's pretty much it..." Hiccup shrugged.

"So you played sick that day so you I'd go to the trip and you could make it to the race without anyone suspecting a thing..." Astrid grinned.

"Also right..." Hiccup smiled.

"Sneaky asshole..." Heather grumbled.

"Oh come on...Give me a break..." Hiccup sighed.

"Fine fine..." Ruffnut added.

"Oh and...thank you for saving my life that day in training. I shouldn't of pulled that move with your dragon..." Eret said.

"I'd be more lucky Toothless doesn't hold a grudge..." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless yawned. "Go to bed bud and thanks for today." Hiccup said to him. Toothless warbled and walked back to the stables as Hiccup led the others back inside the house.

"Still can't believe you're Fury!" Astrid said happily as she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"So are you still going to race as Fury and what not?" Eret asked.

"Of course. Toothless and I love it...Since everyone kind of knows the truth now, I won't race with the mask on and I don't have to hide him here." Hiccup nodded.

"Good because I'm pretty sure there's a race coming up in a few weeks. And I can't wait to see it!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I'm glad. You and the other's get front row seats next race. I already took care of it." Hiccup said to them.

"Did you see the look on Asger's face when he found out Fury was really a 17 year old boy?! I'd pay money to see it again." Dagur laughed. They laughed with him now.

"18 by the way. I turned 18 just after Valentines day." Hiccup grinned.

"I'm starved. What's for dinner, Hiccup?" Astrid asked smiling.

"Whatever you want." Hiccup chuckled.

"Can we have Chinese?" Astrid kissed his cheek now.

"Go get me my phone then and I'll order it." Hiccup said, she crawled off his lap and went to get his phone for him. Astrid came back looking confused. "What's up babe? Did dad call?" Hiccup asked her.

"No...this number texted you. Said it was Asmund from the record company wanting to know when you were coming back in?" Astrid said handing him his phone.

"Asmund...? Oh! Oh yes. That's the man who made my first song public. Remember? The song I sang at Christmas for my mom...He's the record producer. He asks all the time if I'm going to do more. We still keep in contact." Hiccup chuckled as Hiccup typed back a quick reply.

"You should babe. You have a great voice!" Astrid exclaimed. Thank God she hadn't questioned it more. Fishlegs and Tuffnut let out the breath they were holding in. Good save. They had a plan for Astrid to find out the truth about Fire Storm and it was already set in motion. They only had to hide it for another few weeks until the big dance.

"It's not that good, Astrid. Come on..." Hiccup chuckled as he found the number for Chinese take out and got up to make the call. That was too close for comfort. Hiccup placed the order and walked back in seeing Astrid was no longer in the room. "Where'd she go?" Hiccup asked.

"Bedroom. She looked upset too..." Heather stated.

"And none of you thought to check on her...?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he went to Astrid's door and knocked on it. "Babe, can I come in?" Hiccup asked her.

"No." Astrid replied, that surprised him.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked now.

"Go away." She sounded like she was crying.

"Astrid tell me what's wrong..." Hiccup asked trying to open the door, it was locked.

"Just leave me alone, Hiccup...I want to be left alone..." Astrid said muffled now. Hiccup took a few steps back from the door now, she never told him to go away.

"What happened while I was outside for not even 10 minutes?" Hiccup asked looking at his friends now.

"We don't know. She was checking the mail, read something addressed to her and then ran off to her room saying she didn't want to talk..." Fishlegs said now.

"Yeah, she dropped this when she ran. We didn't read it..." Ruffnut said handing him the folded piece of mail. Hiccup started going over it, it was a letter from Astrid's mom, Asta. Explaining that she knew she was going to die. It was dated the day her mom died, the letter explained all about the cancer, that her father knew about it, why they hid it from her for so long. Hiccup began to understand why Astrid was so upset now, she found out the truth about why her mom really died, that her mom woke up before her dad and this letter was given to a nurse and instructed not to mail it until after a certain date. The letter also stated how proud Astrid's mother was of her, and that she loved her always. Hiccup's arms dropped to his sides.

"Hiccup?" Eret asked getting up now to put a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup moved back now.

"There's some money for the food on the counter...Make sure Astrid gets something to eat...I'll be back later..." Hiccup said, his tone was low and sad.

"O–of course Hiccup but...where are you going?" Heather asked him worried now. Hiccup's mind was racing, the same thing happened to him after his mom died. He got a letter in the mail from her telling him she'd always be with him and to never stop being who he was. Hiccup hated seeing Astrid in pain, and he hated reliving his own. It didn't hurt as much but it still took him back to those emotions.

"I need to...just get out for a little while..." Hiccup said quietly as he ran out the door. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled out, Toothless ran over as Hiccup jumped on his back and the took to the sky.

"HICCUP, WAIT!" Ruffnut yelled after him, he was already gone. They sighed going back in to the house now. After 30 minutes the food had arrived and they got a plate together for Astrid and brought it to her.

"Astrid...You need to come eat..." Heather said gently knocking on the door.

"Where's Hiccup..." She said through the door, Heather bit her lip looking to her friends for help.

"H–he left..." Heather said slowly. Astrid's door whipped open now.

"What do you mean he left..." Astrid asked quickly.

"He read the letter you got, he asked us to make sure you got something to eat." Snotlout said.

"He said he had to get out for a while. He ran outside and called for Toothless and then took off..." Tuffnut sighed.

"He looked upset when he left..." Eret added now. "What happened...?" He asked now.

"Nothing...you guys can go home. I promise I'm okay her by myself..." Astrid told them.

"A–are you sure?" Fishlegs asked as they got up.

"Yes...See you tomorrow at school..." Astrid said softly. They nodded and left the house, getting in their cars and going home. Astrid sat on the couch poking at her food sadly, she didn't need Hiccup to tell her what was wrong. If Hiccup read the letter, he knew how her mom died, the same way his did and now he was suffering again. Astrid felt like there was no escape from it. Every time something good happened, something bad would immediately afterwards. Astrid sighed as she watched the hours tick by, getting later and later. Hiccup had his phone off, she'd tried to call him a few times but no answer. Astrid fell asleep on the couch with tear stains on her cheeks after putting the food away and locking the doors.


	26. Big Fight

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

26; Big Fight.

Nothing had been right since that night when Astrid got that letter in the mail. Hiccup had returned almost 24 hours later, he even blew off school that next day. Now it was two weeks later and close to homecoming. Hiccup was alright, a little depressed but nothing he couldn't handle. Astrid on the other hand wasn't okay. Finding out her mother had cancer and hid it from her threw her in to a major depression. Astrid had refused to talk to her father for keeping it from her this entire time. Astrid was avoiding everyone now and barely eating, to a point she was physically ill.

The day Hiccup came home from school and found Astrid throwing up her insides in her room, he'd had enough. He tossed down his backpack and walked to her door. "Astrid." He said to her.

"Leave me alone..." Astrid moaned out.

"Not this time. Open the door..." Hiccup said firmly.

"No...and you can't make me!" Astrid yelled at him. Hiccup pulled his keys from his pocket and found the one marked with an 'A' on it. Hiccup unlocked her door and walked in, the smell of vomit hitting him in the nose.

"Actually, I can." Hiccup stated lifting the keys and jingling them a bit.

"Get out, Hiccup...I don't want to be bothered..." Astrid fumed angrily.

"No chance, Astrid. I'm not leaving until you talk to me about all this." Hiccup stated.

"I don't want to talk!" Astrid yelled. "I'm fine!" She added before throwing up again.

"Oh yeah, I'm real convinced babe. Look at you right now..." Hiccup pointed at her. Astrid didn't say anything this time, she only looked away from him. "Astrid, I'm your boyfriend. Talk to me. I know you're not fine! Your friends know you're not fine!" Hiccup told her now. He hadn't noticed their friends in the room now, or his father and Astrid's father.

"Should we say something?" Calder asked quietly leaning towards Stoick.

"Nope, I think we should just let them have it out..." Stoick replied, they nodded and watched from the kitchen.

"You can't just barge in here!" Astrid finally yelled back.

"Oh yes I can. My house..." Hiccup retorted.

"Thought you said it was OUR house! Or was that a lie like you being Fury behind my back!" Astrid snapped at him.

"Oh great, now we're going to use that one. Really, Astrid!? Thought you said it didn't bother you since I was still your Hiccup, the one who was always there for you?" Hiccup remarked angrily. "I was Fury WAY before I met you, Astrid. And I told you that if you wanted to leave me, I'd understand." Hiccup settled slightly.

"Tha–that's nothing to do with this! You barged in here, and are forcing me to talk to you! You promised you would never make me do anything I didn't want to...and I don't want to talk about it!" Astrid stood up now facing him angrily.

"Oh for the love of Thor, Astrid!" Hiccup sighed out frustrated now. "I said I wouldn't force you to do anything you weren't ready for!" Hiccup added.

"Cool, I'm NOT READY to talk about this then! Now will you leave me alone!?" Astrid yelled at him.

"Fine, you want me to leave you alone that bad? I will." Hiccup yelled back louder, she backed up now.

"Wh–what do you mean..." Astrid asked slowly now, Hiccup never took that tone with her, never ever.

"If you aren't going to tell me when something is wrong, then I don't have a reason to be around anymore. If I can't help you, then I have no purpose at your side. I love you to death, Astrid. And I've proven that on more than one occasion to you. Even when you weren't my girlfriend, I proved it to you. If that means nothing to you, then obviously, neither do I." Hiccup said to her in low tone. Astrid's eyes widened.

"Tha–No! That's not true, Hiccup!..." Astrid protested now, had she really upset him that much? Astrid was hurt that her mom had cancer, her dad never told her, and she felt lied to by both of them.

"And if we're on the subject of breaking promises...then you broke yours to me too." Hiccup stated walking towards the door.

"Wait...what are you talking about! I never broke a promise to you!" Astrid yelled running after him.

"Yes you did. Don't remember? Let me remind you then. The night of your mom's wake...Outside the funeral home. You fucking promised me that you wouldn't shut me out! And that's all you've done for two weeks." Hiccup snapped back at her. Astrid froze realizing this now, she had promised him she wouldn't shut him out.

"Why does it matter to you so much to know...Can't you just let me get over it on my own?..." Astrid said as tears were forming now.

"Don't worry, Astrid. You can have all the time you need...But I won't be here." Hiccup said firmly. Everyone gasped now, he was leaving her? "I can't do it, Astrid. I can't bring myself to do it anymore. Do you even know how much it kills me inside to have to listen to you cry every night? To see you in this much pain and you won't let me help you! I'm sorry, I love you but I can't just sit here and watch you suffer..." Hiccup told her now, he wasn't angry he was upset.

"Great, so you're going to leave me because I'm mourning..." Astrid cried now turning her head. Calder wanted to go comfort her but Stoick stopped him.

"He won't leave her, he's trying to get a point across. Don't worry Calder...my son would sooner die than leave Astrid..." Stoick told him quietly. Calder nodded again as they continued to watch.

"No. Because you won't let me in to help you get over it...Don't you get that it hurts me to see you like this! You've been so upset that you're physically throwing up and sick, you won't eat anymore, and you barely sleep. I can see it. You're fucking killing yourself, Astrid and I can't watch that happen to you." Hiccup yelled at her.

"You don't know what this feels like, Hiccup! You don't know what it feels like to find out what I did about my mom having cancer the whole time! Never telling me! You don't know how that feels to get a letter weeks after the funeral when you're finally starting to feel better and then find all that out! You don't know the pain I'm feeling!" Astrid cried hard. Hiccup fumed angrily as he walked past her and in to his room, there was some shuffling before he pulled out a small box and then opened it with a small key on his ring. He pushed the box in to her arms with the lid open.

"You think I don't know how this feels, Astrid...Why don't you sit down a read a few of those first then tell me I don't understand..." Hiccup seethed out. Astrid looked through the box, it was filed according to age, Hiccup's to be exact. In each folder was letters addressed to him from his mother. Starting when he was 4 years old, and until Christmas night, the night she died when he was 7. Stoick didn't even know about this box, it was a shock to him even though from his position he couldn't see what was in it.

"Hic...Hiccup...what...are these?" Astrid asked him now.

"When my mother was diagnosed with cancer, she started writing me letters. Ones telling me things I might not remember when I got older and she was already gone. My mom knew wouldn't survive, just like yours did, Astrid. Those all came in one package when I was 8. A year later. What the fuck do you think inspired me to write that song...They start when I was 4, and go until I was 7. Go ahead, read the first letter she wrote..." Hiccup told her. Astrid couldn't find the strength to locate it. Hiccup pulled the letter out, "Here, let me help you out." Hiccup cleared his throat. _"My sweet baby boy, Hiccup. I wish I had better news for you. I just got home from the doctors office, they told me I had cancer. I know you're to young to understand what that is right now...it means there is a bad virus in mommy and its hurting her. The doctors told me I won't live long, they give me a few years at most. I haven't told your dad, he knows I'm sick though. Surgery won't help it, and there is no cure. I'm going to start writing letters to you to let you know how things are going, that way when you're older...you will never forget how much I love you. Mommy is going to fight as long as she can to stay with you. I promise. No matter what happens, you will always be in my heart, even after it stops beating. I love you son...Always, mommy."_

Stoick stumbled a bit as Calder and Eret eased him in to a chair. Astrid looked back at Hiccup now as he put the letter back where it belonged.

"Wait, there's more. Here, lets read the last one before she died. _'My dearest son, Hiccup. It's Christmas Eve now. I can see you sitting by the window looking for Santa. I told you that he only comes when you're asleep. It saddens me that this will probably be our last Christmas together sweetheart. Mommy is having trouble keeping her eyes open. You have to promise me something son, that no matter how hard life may get for you...that you will never give up on your dreams. You have to be there for your dad, Hiccup. I'm sorry couldn't be stronger for you so we'd have more time, just know that these last 7 years...have been the best of my life. I'm sorry I won't be there to give you your goodnight kisses on the forehead, or the booboo's. I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you grow up and have a family of your own. But you make sure that you spend every day, appreciating your life and all Odin has given you. You make sure you hold your wife close, and tell you love her every day, be there for her whenever she needs you. And when you have kids, you treasure every moment you have with them because you never know if tomorrow will come. Tomorrow is never promised to us my son. Mommy's hands are hurting now...and I am very tired, my heart hurts and I need to rest so I can see your smiling face Christmas morning. I love you so much my precious child and remember that you will always be in my heart and even if I am not there in person, I will always be there in spirit beside you. Love forever, Mommy.'_." Hiccup read off, he put it back in the box now.

Tears were in his forest green eyes, absolute pain and torment rested in them. He didn't even look around the room, he heard the uncontrolled sobs coming from everyone. His father and Astrid especially. His father never knew about this box or the letters in it. Hiccup kept it stashed and never told a soul until now. "You still think I don't know how it feels to find things out after someone dies, Astrid. My mom...knew she was going that year. She knew she was going to die when she was first diagnosed with cancer, something she couldn't fight or cure. Something that killed her slowly, painfully. I had...7 years with her...7 fucking years and I only remember 3 of them!" Hiccup said coldly now.

"Hiccup I..." Astrid was cut off.

"You're upset because your mom didn't tell you about her cancer, until after she died? I wish I'd been so damn lucky to not fucking know! I didn't know what cancer was at 4! I knew my mom was sick and always hurting! She always told me she might not be around forever. Do you know how much that hurts at the age of 4!? I wish I hadn't known my mom was sick and dying! I wish I could of found out later on, and didn't have to watch her suffer for 3 years, so dad wouldn't have to watch her suffer! My mom was right, that was her last Christmas. She went to sleep after I gave her those shoes...and she never woke up again. I had to...listen...to her heart stop beating when I laid in her arms...I had to listen to it slow down and fucking stop! I felt her cold body when I tried to shake her to wake up. I screamed to the heavens for her to wake up. I tried to beat up the paramedics who were taking her away from me. You didn't have to deal with that Astrid! You say I don't understand what you're feeling...you don't understand what I'm feeling! It's been 10 years, Astrid...and the sound of her heart stopping still haunts me. When your mom died, it crushed me all over again. Watching you break down on the hospital floor, screaming for her to wake up. All I saw was me! Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is for me to try and be here for you when I'm reliving everything I already went through!" Hiccup yelled angrily.

"You have no idea how hard it is to watch someone I love be hurting...All I've wanted to do is be here for you, because I know how it feels. I'm sorry if me being pushy is because I don't want you to fucking suffer what I have the last 10 years. I never wanted to watch anyone go through what I did...That's why I wanted you to open up to me...to have you let me in..." Hiccup backed up from her reach as he turned his head. "I told you...I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer on purpose when you have everyone here to help you and you won't fucking take it because you'd rather be alone. I've been pushing my own pain aside to help you, and you push me away when all I'm doing is trying to care for you. I can't watch you destroy yourself, Astrid. I won't watch it. I refuse to because it will kill me if I lose you too." Hiccup opened the door now. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called out, his dragon crooned sadly as Hiccup jumped on his back. "Get me out of here...now...please bud?..." Hiccup cried softly as he clicked the tail open and Toothless took off.

Astrid didn't know what to say, to think. Her whole body shook as Heather and Ruffnut came over to her and took the box before it dropped and set it on the couch. "Wh–what have...I done...?" Astrid said through the shock.

"Astrid...hey, come on...Stay with me girl...Look at me..." Heather said shaking her a bit. Astrid looked down now, tears streaming down her eyes. Heather and Ruffnut hugged her as they looked at Stoick who wasn't in any better shape.

"I–I can't...lose him...Oh Gods what have I done!" Astrid sobbed.

"Astrid, stop...being this upset isn't good for you!" Ruffnut insisted to her.

"I–I don't care...I–I want Hiccup...I want Hiccup back!" Astrid cried as she pushed them off and ran to her room locking the door and crying on her bed.

"We have to find him..." Heather said quickly as she got up. "Split up...Dagur. Eret, check the race track. Fishlegs and Tuffnut, check the school. Snotlout and Ruffnut, check anywhere else Hiccup might be. We'll stay here incase he comes back..." Heather instructed to them. They all nodded and headed off.

"Stoick...what's going on. You said he wouldn't leave her..." Calder said quickly, still in shock over what they just witnessed.

"I have...no doubts that my son loves her Calder but after hearing that...even I can't be sure if he's being serious or not. I've never heard Hiccup go off like that before..." Stoick said as his eyes fell on the box of letters now. "And until today, I had no idea Val had written those letters to Hiccup..." Stoick sighed getting up as he went to the box and began looking through everything. They didn't know what else they could do besides just wait for some kind of an answer. After 4 hours, Snotlout called Heather.

"Did you find him?..." Heather asked slowly.

"Yeah, he's at the cemetery...sitting in front of his mom's grave..." Snotlout said quietly.

"They found him at the cemetery, Stoick...should they talk to him?" Heather asked now.

"No...If I know Hiccup...trying to interrupt him now would be very bad...for everyone. Have everyone come back...if he's there, he won't be moving anytime soon." Stoick said firmly.

"Stoick said not to engage him...call the others and come back here..." Heather said.

"Got it. On our way back now..." Snotlout said then hung up and called Eret and Fishlegs on a 3-way call. "Hey, found him. He's at the cemetery, his dad says to leave him alone for now and come back to the house. Meet ya there." Snotlout said. With that he and Ruffnut left. Hiccup was just sitting before the headstone, Toothless beside him with a wing up to block the cold winds of being by the water.

"I'm sorry mom..." Hiccup said softly. "You know I love her...and Odin knows I always will...but if she won't talk to me...how can I help her?..." Hiccup looked down now. "It's been so long since I've been here to sit with you...I'm sure you aren't to proud of how I handled things...but she had to hear it...I'm not saying she can't be upset by what happened...but to let it control her...I can't...watch that mom...Please help me to help her because I can't do this alone..." Hiccup felt a few tears fall from his eyes. Toothless crooned at him now and nuzzled his arm as Hiccup looked down at him and sighed. Toothless pressed his forehead to Hiccup's gently.

 _"Go to her..."_ Came a whisper in the wind. Hiccup and Toothless both looked around the area for anyone but saw nothing, they looked at one another again.

"You...heard that, didn't you bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled in response. "Me too...I–is anyone here?" Hiccup called out.

 _"Go to her..."_ The voice said again.

 _"She needs you..."_ Came another whisper. Hiccup was on his feet now as he felt a warm breeze cut through the cold and wrap around him comfortingly now.

 _"Who are you?..."_ Hiccup called out again, he felt stupid. He was legit talking to no one in particular. Maybe he was losing it.

 _"Go to her son..."_ The voice said more clearly now but it still came off like a whisper through the passing wind.

"M–mom?..." Hiccup asked, the warm surrounded him again. Hiccup couldn't help but be overwhelmed by joy now, his mom was actually making contact with him. "Odin I've missed you..." Hiccup cried lightly. He felt a light feeling on his forehead, it was just like he remembered from when his mother would kiss him to soothe his tears.

 _"You must...go to her, son..."_ His mother's voice was clearer now.

"I–I will!" Hiccup said with a nod. "Toothless, lets go bud...back home...I love you mom." Hiccup said as Toothless prepared to take off. "And thank you..." Hiccup whispered as the wind gave Toothless a good boost in to the air and they were gone.

(The Haddock House)

"Astrid hasn't stopped crying since he left..." Ruffnut sighed sadly. It was then they saw Toothless land in the front yard and Hiccup climbed off him and walked in to the house silently with his finger up to make them keep quiet. Hiccup slowly made his way to Astrid's room and opened the door walking in and shutting it once again. He moved to the side of her bed and knelt down carefully.

"I'm such an idiot...God...I don't blame if he never comes back. I wouldn't even come back to me...How could I be so stupid..." Astrid sobbed out.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not you then since I want to come back to you." Hiccup finally said. Astrid snapped her head up looking at him in her room now. She couldn't believe it, he was actually here? In her room? Astrid sat up rubbing her eyes now as she saw Hiccup standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hic..cup?" She said in a cracked tone now.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Hiccup questioned.

"N–no...I just...thought...you had left..." Astrid looked down now.

"I did leave..." Hiccup stated calmly. She closed her eyes tightly, "The house, Astrid. Not you." Hiccup sighed now as he bent over and lifted her chin up with his finger so their eyes would meet now.

"But you said..." Astrid started.

"Do you want me to leave, Astrid?" Hiccup asked now.

"No...of course not, Hiccup..." Astrid replied quickly.

"Then I won't leave." Hiccup gave her a soft smile as he leaned close and kissed her deeply. Astrid let the tears fall from her eyes as she kissed him back. Hiccup broke it as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in his arms gently.

"Hiccup...I'm so sorry...for everything...I wasn't even thinking about your feelings...I'm such an idiot..." Astrid cried against him.

"You are an idiot...but you're my idiot and I still love you all the same babe. I didn't want to yell at you, Astrid...Odin knows I hated doing it...but you wouldn't listen any other way...You're the love of my life, Astrid. There isn't anything I wouldn't give to take your pain away. I only wanted you to understand that while you're hurting about not knowing about your mom's cancer...at least you got to see her happy, strong, and alive. Every day I watched my mom get weaker, losing a piece of herself...I wish I hadn't known about it...I could of dealt with it differently...I know you're hurting but when you compare it to what I went through...you're the lucky one...You didn't have to go through what I did, Astrid...You didn't have to watch her die slowly...your mom went peacefully, and happy knowing you were okay and happy. My mom didn't get that, she didn't even get her wish of seeing my face Christmas morning..." Hiccup said softly.

"I know...Well...I do now...I'm so sorry Hiccup...I really am...You're right...I didn't go through what you did...If I had...that hospital might of had to put me on suicide watch...I–I don't know how you deal with it..." Astrid said quietly against his chest.

"I promised my mom I'd be strong...And even though the pain threatens to bring me to my knees sometimes, I always get back up because I said I'd never give up and I have not. I never intend to." Hiccup told her. "You don't have to do this alone, Astrid. I can help you but you have to let me help you..." Hiccup whispered against her neck.

"Hiccup...what...made you come back?..." Astrid asked him.

"Mom..." Hiccup smiled.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Sitting at the cemetery...I kept asking for her help of what to do. Then...I heard a voice tell me to 'go to her' and 'she needs you'. I felt a warm breeze around me and I knew it was her...so I came back here, because I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Your mom is right...I do need you...I won't shut you out again, just...don't leave me...don't ever leave me..." Astrid pleaded him.

"You never have to worry about that, Astrid...I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too, Hiccup..." Astrid replied as they kissed deeply.


	27. Caught

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

27; Caught.

Finally March had come, Astrid's 18th birthday was in a week and so was the big homecoming/prom. Hiccup's first race of the season was after school at 4pm. It was a busy day since he was trying to talk to his friends when Astrid wasn't around, they were planning a surprise party for her, this is also when he was going to reveal he was Strike from Fire Storm to her but only Fishlegs and Tuffnut knew that part of the plan. It was only hard because Astrid was in all Hiccup's classes and barely left his side being that they lived together.

Still, they found time to talk when Hiccup was at work, Gobber was in on it, so was Stoick and Calder. Both had promised they'd be in town for that weekend which made Hiccup happy to hear. It was a big event after all, Astrid turning 18. They were in their 4th period class now, the one just before lunch. It was Math to them, an easy subject for Hiccup. The news of Hiccup being Fury did travel fast, everyone knew about it and constantly harassed him about wanting to meet Toothless again but Hiccup refused.

Astrid had been recovering much faster after their big fight, Astrid finally understood that Hiccup did understand her pain because he lived it for 10 years since his mom died, and with Hiccup's help she was doing much better with handling the pain of getting used to her mom being gone from her life. Hiccup smiled as he looked at Astrid struggling with a problem on her worksheet.

"Want some help?" He asked gently.

"Please?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded as he got up and moved to her desk when the teacher stopped him suddenly.

"Mr. Haddock. I believe I said this was an independent worksheet." Their teacher, Ms. Bouldar stated. Hiccup hated this teacher, the only one he hated in fact.

"But Hiccup was just...coming to help me." Astrid stated softly.

"Independent means alone you two. Back to your seat, Mr. Haddock." Ms. Bouldar said firmly.

"Actually...you said students had to work independently...Right?" Hiccup asked.

"And you are a student." Ms. Bouldar remarked.

"Yes, but...I am also Astrid's personal tutor as such, I have the right to help her when she has trouble. My job is to make sure she doesn't fail her classes and if she doesn't do this then you'll give her a zero and her grade will drop." Hiccup stated, God he loved being as smart as he was now watching his teacher's face spread to shock trying to make a comeback. "So as her tutor, I can help her. Besides, I already finished." He stated as he handed his paper to her.

"Very well, Mr. Haddock." Ms. Bouldar stated as she walked back to her desk. Hiccup grinned as he sat down beside Astrid and looked over her paper, she'd barely done anything on it.

"You'd make a good lawyer with how you argue things..." Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, never mind. I still have to help you do this...We can talk about my amazing skills of negotiating and arguments at lunch babe..." Hiccup chuckled as he started going over the problems with her, after 15 minutes Astrid began to understand it and was able to do it on her own. "See, there you go." Hiccup smiled.

"I only seem to understand it when you explain it..." Astrid giggled lightly as she finished the work and then turned her paper in as the bell rang. They packed up and held hands walking in to the hallway towards the cafeteria, as they got closer while laughing to one another Mr. Bludvist approached them panting.

"Oh good! I'm glad I caught you two." Mr. Bludvist said with his hands on his knees.

"Something up?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you two did the marriage portion of your project in February, correct?" Mr. Bludvist asked them.

Mr. Bludvist handed them an envelope. "What's this?" Astrid looked at him as Hiccup took it.

"You're first problem as a married couple. You are to open it after school hours." Mr. Bludvist said. "Oh! Before I forget. The teachers have started collecting all current tapes up to the wedding. So turn them in Monday when you come to school. Enjoy your lunch!"

"Got it. Thanks!" Hiccup replied as he nodded. Mr. Bludvist smiled and then walked back down the hall. "Guess we'll open this tonight after the race?" Hiccup said as he and Astrid walked in to cafeteria and sat down with their friends.

"I can't wait. The first race and you won't have your mask! It's so exciting!" Astrid gleamed.

"I guess so..." Hiccup mumbled.

"You really didn't want people finding out huh?" Heather asked him now, a few girls walked by giggling.

"Hey Fury..." Said one of them in a flirting like tone.

"Gosh, he's so hot!" Said another. Hiccup couldn't stand it, he hated hearing these remarks day after day since the truth came out. He got up from his chair angrily making it screech against the floor.

"My name is Hiccup, alright! Not Fury, not hottie, or badass. Fucking HICCUP!" He snapped and stormed out of the room now, Astrid glared at the girls.

"Stay away from my boyfriend...He has no interest in you." Astrid got up and walked after Hiccup. "Babe! Wait up!" She called to him. Now outside, Astrid found him leaning against the building wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "Hiccup..." She started.

"I will be so grateful when we graduate and I never have to step foot in this school again..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Just a few more months babe...I understand why you wanted to hide it now..." Astrid sighed as she hugged him tightly. Hiccup hugged her back.

"I never wanted to keep it from you Astrid but I knew if you knew, our friends would know, and everyone would know...just like now. I had planned to tell you after graduation..." Hiccup said softly.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you...You said you still had one more big secret, right?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, and I will tell you on your birthday, I promise." Hiccup told her.

"I know. I guess I wanted to know how big a secret it is." Astrid asked smiling.

"Life changing big." Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded to him as they kissed.

"Don't worry, I won't make you tell me til my birthday next week." Astrid chuckled.

"Good...I don't feel like going back in there..." He said.

"So don't. We can sit out here for the lunch hour...I brought us our food..." She said showing the two paper bags.

"You're a life saver." Hiccup smiled to her as they began to eat together.

"I wonder what our first problem is...can we peek?" Astrid asked him gently.

"No chance. You know there are camera's all over the school...We'd be in so much trouble." Hiccup chuckled now eating his sandwich.

"True...What kind of sandwich do you have?" Astrid asked.

"Turkey and swiss, why?" Hiccup asked as he saw Astrid making a disgusted face at her own. Hiccup looked at what she was eating, it was Tuna. One of her favorites. Before he could ask Astrid covered her mouth and scrambled to her feet over to the outside trash can near the wall and threw up inside of it. Hiccup got up and went to her side pulling her hair back.

"Ugh..." Astrid moaned, heaving a bit.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her.

"Y–yeah...just...that was weird. It didn't agree with me today I guess..." Astrid replied to him as she stood up straight now as Hiccup handed her a napkin from his pocket and she wiped her mouth.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked gently as they walked back to their food and sat down in the grass. Astrid went to pick up her sandwich again and made the face putting it back down. "Maybe you're getting sick babe." Hiccup suggested.

"Maybe the tuna was bad, I should of checked the can first.." Astrid smiled a bit reaching for her orange instead.

"You feel better now?" Hiccup smiled at her.

"Much...There's no way I'm missing tonight's race!" Astrid said happily. The rest of the day went smoothly until the last bell, they got to the car and drove home. Their friends meeting them there as always, Toothless was waiting at the door when they did jumping around happily. He knew what tonight was. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless pounced on him and licked his face.

'Toothless...!" Hiccup laughed out. "You ready for tonight bud?" Hiccup asked him, he crooned in response as Hiccup got up rubbing his head. "Alright let me get my gear on and we'll head to the track." Hiccup said with a nod. Toothless screeched a bit as Hiccup went inside and changed his clothes and walked out as Astrid blushed kissing his cheek.

"Oh Thor babe...I can't believe I never noticed you were him that day at school..." Astrid said softly.

"Alright, don't flatter me. I'll meet you guys there?" Hiccup asked as he jumped on Toothless's back.

"You got it!" Eret put his thumbs up.

"See ya soon." Hiccup clicked open Toothless's tail as they lifted in to the sky. Astrid rode with Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, and Fishlegs while Eret drove Dagur and Snotlout. While on the road they could see Hiccup flying along side them on Toothless, he was laughing and doing a bunch of tricks in the air.

"SHOW OFF!" Astrid called to him with a laugh.

"Only for you mi'lady!" He called back coming right beside the car now and smiling at her. "Want to do something dangerous and stupid?" Hiccup asked her.

"Like what?" Astrid asked him now. Hiccup held out his hand to her, her eyes widened.

"Come out the car window and give me your hand." Hiccup told her with a smile.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Astrid exclaimed in shock.

"Incredibly. But I thought that's what you loved about me? Do you trust me, Astrid?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Y–yes..." She replied as Hiccup leaned now so she could reach his hand. Astrid got up in her seat and started climbing out the window, now her legs dangling on the outside of the car.

"Don't look down. Give me your hand...I promise you won't fall..." Hiccup said to her.

"Astrid! Have you lost you're mind! We're going 40mph!" Heather yelled to her.

"I lost my mind a long time ago!" Astrid laughed as she leaned forward and grabbed his hand. Hiccup pulled her over and right behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist as Hiccup smiled and clicked Toothless's tail and they flew upwards again. "Woohoo!" Astrid smiled cheering.

"I told you, as long as you're with me...you're always safe!" Hiccup called to her, they shared a kiss as Toothless shot a blast out happily as they flew to the race track together. Once they landed, Astrid was laughing happily. She always had fun with Hiccup and Toothless, she joined them on their nightly fights too sometimes.

"Alright, I gotta get in there and make sure everything is ready for the race. I'll see you soon babe." Hiccup told her as he kissed her then flew over the fence and on to the track. As expected he got a lot of weird looks. "Yes, I'm not wearing my mask don't need it since I don't need to hide anymore.." Hiccup stated.

"Why did you hide in the first place?" Cuyler asked him.

"Personal reasons." Hiccup smiled to them as Toothless crooned and rubbed against his Hiccup's hand.

"Huh, we all thought you were a young man our age. Not a teenager." Asger scoffed.

"Oh come on! Lets not be this way, I came for the race..." Hiccup sighed now as he and Toothless walked to their area to start getting ready. It was another hour before the race started as he'd promised, Hiccup didn't wear his mask. He sat on Toothless's back ready to race. He could see his friends and Astrid cheering for him happily in the front row. "Don't hold back..." He told the other riders.

"We won't...We still don't even believe you're Fury! No way a kid is Fury, the famous Night Fury rider...Lets see what you got, kid." Cuyler remarked.

"You're in for a big surprise then..." Hiccup stated as he leaned forward on Toothless. "Let's show them bud..." Hiccup smirked. As soon as the bell sounded they were gone with a cloud of dust, leaving the other riders coughing and looking forward as Hiccup and Toothless raced around the track with lightening speed, doing all the tricks and more of their own, before they couldn't even start themselves, Hiccup flew past them and under the finish line.

"And Fury wins with record breaking time!" Yelled the announcer happily. The crowd cheered clapping for him. Hiccup grinned at the other racer's.

"Still don't believe me? As far as I knew, only Fury could pull off those kinds of moves, right? Psh. Just because I'm young, doesn't me I can't fly. Thanks for the race, see you next time." Hiccup chuckled as Astrid raced down the bleachers and in to his arms quickly.

"That was hardly a race! Toothless flew so fast we barely saw it!" Astrid exclaimed kissing him on the lips, he happily kissed her back.

"Thank you mi'lady. Toothless doesn't take lightly to me being hurt or insulted." Hiccup chuckled breaking the kiss now.

"Cocky kid..." Asger stated.

"Not cocky. Toothless is my best friend, he'd never let anything happen to me. I trust him, he trusts me. Our friendship isn't based alone on dragon racing. We only do this for fun actually. Toothless gave me back apart of myself I had lost, and I gave him his flight back. How many of you can say you built a working tail for your dragons. You race them for sport, you don't have the bond that Toothless and I do." Hiccup told them firmly as he walked away with Toothless and Astrid.

"That was amazing, Hiccup!" Heather said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Hiccup smiled now as his arm was around Astrid's waist.

"So what now?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Astrid and I have to get home to figure out what the teachers assigned us next for the project problem. Mr. Bludvist gave it to us earlier." Hiccup smiled.

"Ugh, hope yours is better than mine with Merida...Ours was one of losing our job and having to figure out all the money and bills with only the one income." Dagur scoffed.

"I thought you two were getting along?" Snotlout asked.

"She never stops talking!" Dagur sighed out as the group laughed.

"Mine and Heather's was us getting evicted and having to find a new place to live with our budgets while still making sure we had at least $200 left over after everything was paid. We legit had to show us in the car looking for a new place..." Tuffnut sighed.

"I apparently broke my leg and am out of work so my 'wife' had to take two jobs to cover our bills." Eret chuckled.

"Ooh, ouch. Bet Elsa didn't like that one bit." Snotlout laughed.

"Oh yeah, what was your first problem?" Dagur asked.

"Anna and I have to deal with our in-laws never getting along." Snotlout replied.

"Yeesh...What about you and Ruffnut, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"Haven't gotten it yet but I'm sure it'll be coming soon if you all got yours." Ruffnut stated.

"Tell us what yours is." Dagur asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. We'll let ya know tomorrow. Ready Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"Always. We're taking Toothless I assume?" Astrid giggled, not that she minded at all. Hiccup climbed on Toothless and Astrid held on tightly from behind. "Bye guys, drive home safely!" She called as they took off in to the night sky. Astrid shivered slightly, it was March but still pretty cold outside at night and flying at least 40mph on the back of a dragon with nothing on.

"You cold?" He asked her.

"Ma–maybe...a lit..tle..." She replied. Hiccup let go of the handles and took off his outer coat of his riding gear and handed it to her, she smiled putting it on. "What about you though?" Astrid asked him.

"I don't even feel it babe, I'm okay. I'm more worried about you." Hiccup said softly. She squeezed him gently and nuzzled against his back as they landed near the house. Hiccup climbed off and helped Astrid down with a smile. "Good race bud. There's a bucket of fish for you in the stable, go rest up. You've earned it." Hiccup said as Toothless licked both his and Astrid's faces before trotting off towards the stable. Hiccup chuckled wiping it off and leading Astrid in the house.

"Definitely need a shower..." Astrid mumbled. "Want to join me?" Astrid said with a seductive smile.

"Someone has to cook dinner babe." Hiccup chuckled at her lightly.

"We can cook afterwards...I'm not hungry for food right now..." Astrid giggled blushing.

"Later tonight, I promise. But I have to make dinner, we have to eat, and then go over what our first problem will be for the project." Hiccup said gently to her. Astrid pouted as Hiccup kissed her lower lip before pulling back. Astrid had the biggest, blue, puppy-dog eyes and Hiccup couldn't resist. He sighed softly. "Alright, alright. Stop the eyes already...We'll take a shower together." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Yes!" Astrid cheered victoriously.

"Cheap shot with the eyes babe..." Hiccup mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on!" Astrid pulled him towards the bathroom now, he laughed lightly as they closed the door. Hiccup started the water to the right temp for them, then they both stripped down and stepped in closing the curtain.

 **(Begin)**

"Happy now?" Hiccup asked her as they were both standing in one another's arms under the water. She nodded reaching for her body wash, Hiccup took it from her and grabbed the face cloth as he poured some on and began to soap it up before beginning to run it along her body gently. Astrid closed her eyes feeling him lather her back, shoulders, arms, legs, rear, and then the front of her body being gentle with her breasts and pussy. Hiccup then got the shampoo/conditioner mix and rubbed it together in his hands before washing her hair carefully making sure he didn't pull her hair. Once he was done she rinsed off smiling.

"Now it's your turn..." Astrid smiled to him as she got the bar of soap in her hands and rubbed it to get them soapy before putting the bar down and starting to work her fingers over his body. His broad shoulders and muscular arms, stomach, and chest. She went over his back, legs, and rear just as he did with her. When she reached his cock, she began to stroke it back and forth. Hiccup forced back a groan and Astrid smile.

"Astrid...Its...Gods...this was only supposed to be...a shower..." He moaned softly.

"And I'm taking advantage of it..Just relax, Hiccup..." Astrid said as she continued to stroke his length.

"Two can play at that game..." Hiccup grinned as he reached his hand behind him and rubbed her pussy back and forth, before she could protest Hiccup stuck two fingers inside her core and began to pump them in and out of her. Astrid's legs buckled a bit and she almost slipped and Hiccup caught her. "We're not doing this in here..." He said shutting the water off and grabbing two towels. Once they were wrapped up they went to his room and shut the door. Astrid laughed as Hiccup crawled over her lovingly kissing her deeply. Astrid moaned in to it as their towel wrapped sexes rubbed against one another. Hiccup panted as he reached for the condom and got it on quickly.

"Hiccup...I want you...now..." Astrid panted as Hiccup positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside deeply. "Oh Gods yes..." She moaned out. Hiccup's thrusts came fast and hard inside her now, both of them were moaning loudly. Each movement brought them closer to release.

"Fuck, Astrid..." Hiccup grunted out.

"Yes Hiccup...right there...Oh god...harder!...Faster please..." Astrid moaned loudly digging her nails in to his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly bringing him deeper inside of her. She threw her head back with pleasure. "I'm so close! Don't...stop!" Astrid pleaded him.

"I'm close too...Oh God's, Astrid..." He panted leaning forward to capture her lips with his own again. "You're so damn beautiful...I love you so friggen much..." Hiccup moaned out.

"Gods! I love you too! Hiccup...it feels...so good!" Astrid replied through her panting as they kissed again. "I-I ca–can't...hold back...Hiccup...I'm go–gonna cum!" Astrid said quickly to him.

"Cum then, Astrid, cum with me!" Hiccup groaned as they both came together in the moment. His arms barely held him up as they rode their orgasm's out. Hiccup slowly laid on top of her panting, Astrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her lower began to slow its twitching and tightening around him. Hiccup slowly pulled out of her and tossed the condom away.

 **(End)**

"We re–really need to take more showers together..." Astrid laughed a little.

"It was...only supposed to be...just a shower..." Hiccup smiled as he laid beside her after pulling on a pair of boxers and a pair of gray sweat pants. Astrid put on one of his shirts, they were long on her, went past her thighs.

"Oh shush, you loved every minute of it." Astrid teased as Hiccup kissed her softly.

"I always do babe." Hiccup replied as he opened the door to his room and saw their friends standing there with their mouths open in utter shock. "What the–!" Hiccup didn't even get to finish as he heard Astrid scream and hide behind him. That's when he realized she was only in his shirt, no underwear or pants.


	28. Truth Of The Project

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

28; Truth Of The Project.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Their friends were there, in his and Astrid's house and god only knew how much they heard. The scream from Astrid is what got him to his senses and he reacted as any man would, "For the love of...Turn the fuck around, all of you!" Hiccup snapped, they all turned around facing the other way. Hiccup led her to her room and shut the door for her. He crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, and barging in without notice!" Hiccup asked.

"So–sorry! You both left your bags in our cars so we brought them back to you..." Ruffnut said quickly.

"And no one could of called first! Or knocked maybe?" Hiccup asked then.

"We tried! No one answered the phone or the door, it was unlocked so we came in to wait." Snotlout replied. Astrid came out of the room now, her stance matching Hiccup's with her arms crossed over her chest angrily.

"You could of left them in the garage for us, then left a text to let us know! You didn't have to come in! Gods...how much did you all hear..." Astrid asked now.

"Everything from 'I'm so close, don't stop' to now..." Eret pointed out now. Astrid hid her face from embarrassment behind Hiccup's shoulder now.

"W–was that...your guys...first time?" Heather asked now.

"I don't see how that is any of your damn business!" Hiccup yelled now. Heather backed up into Tuffnut a little scared. Astrid was scary when she was mad, but Hiccup was down right terrifying.

"Sorry!" Heather squeaked out.

"Oh Gods! No one was supposed to find out..." Astrid whimpered softly. Hiccup sighed as he turned and pulled her against his chest now, she kept her face hidden.

"Just put the bags down and go already..." Hiccup mumbled. Eret and Snotlout put their bags down on the couch and slowly backed away. "Not a word, to anyone. Got it. I'll know if someone talked..." Hiccup warned.

"G–got it, Hiccup...Y–you sure we can't...hang out? I–I mean...we know now..." Dagur asked.

"Up to you babe..." Hiccup said looking down to her.

"It's fine...but for the love of Thor, don't ever just walk in to our house without us knowing again!" Astrid yelled at them. They all nodded quickly to her. She sighed as Hiccup kissed her forehead and then sat with her on the couch. It was an awkward silence between them. Astrid rolled her eyes looking at them now. "For Odin's sake, someone say something!" Astrid yelled finally.

"Uh...um...G–guys a little help?" Snotlout said looking at the friends now.

"Was it good?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup smacked his forehead as Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh come on! You really think someone wasn't going to ask? Hello! We just walked in hearing you having sex, yes I'm going to ask if it was good! So...?" Ruffnut asked again.

"What do you think babe?" Astrid asked looking up at Hiccup now.

"Whatever you're comfortable telling them is okay with me." Hiccup replied softly. Astrid looked at them who all seemed to be on edge waiting for the reply.

"Okay fine, it wasn't good...it was god damn amazing." Astrid said with blush as Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Wow...Never thought you'd go all the way Astrid! You kept saying not until you were married!" Heather added now.

"Technically...we are." Hiccup said as they held up their hands, the rings from the day of the wedding were still in their places on their fingers.

"Like for real married though! Especially after the whole Eret thing, we thought for sure you'd never do it." Tuffnut said.

"Okay, can we NOT talk about that...Its in the past, I'd like to leave it there...No offense, Eret..." Astrid said quickly.

"None taken. It shocked me but hey, if you're happy then whatever. But I agree with her, can we not discuss that whole thing? Astrid and I weren't meant to be, if we were then we'd still be together. But we're not, she's with Hiccup and if with him she felt ready then I'm cool with it." Eret said to them. Hiccup nodded to him, a silent thank you for not wanting to talk about it as well.

"But seriously, not a word to anyone...I'm 18, she's 17. Its against the law for an adult to sleep with a minor even though she turns 18 next week..." Hiccup reminded them.

"No worries we got your back bro." Snotlout told him.

"Thanks guys...Alright, I know two girls want details so I'm going to go make dinner, anything you want babe?" Hiccup asked her now as he got up.

"Um...how about just something easy like mac and cheese, ooh with hot dogs!" Astrid giggled now.

"Coming right up mi'lady!" Hiccup announced with a bow.

"We'll help!" Eret, Dagur, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut said together getting up and walking after him in to the kitchen.

"Guys, making mac and cheese and seriously a one man job..." Hiccup sighed, "Oh I get it, you don't want to hear the sex talk the girls are inevitably going to talk about?" Hiccup asked them arching a brow with a grin.

"You were always the smart one, Hic!" Snotlout exclaimed, Hiccup only laughed getting out the big pot to fill it with water and then on the stove to boil.

"Really, nothing much happened. Little to much fun started in the shower...My fault." Astrid blushed lightly now.

"I wasn't complaining babe." Hiccup chuckled now.

"Yes you did! Mister 'It was only supposed to be a shower'. You complained until I almost slipped in the shower before taking me to the bedroom." Astrid responded sticking her tongue out at him with a giggle.

"Because shower sex is dangerous! Been proven in many studies!" Hiccup protested with a finger up. Astrid laughed shaking her head.

"Okay! Don't need that many details!" Dagur yelled now closing his ears with his hands.

"So that wasn't your first time I take it?" Fishlegs asked now.

"You'd be correct my friend." Hiccup nodded smiling as he turned to check the water.

"When was the first time?" Heather asked looking at Astrid who blushed madly.

"Romantic getaway at the hotel...The night you saw us on TV." Hiccup replied now.

"Ha! Knew it!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "You all owe me 10 bucks!" She pointed at the others.

"Are you kidding me? You were making bets on when Hiccup and I would have sex!" Astrid yelled very embarrassed now.

"Well duh!...Come on, you two are always all over each other. No way Hiccup was taking you to dinner, then a hotel for the weekend, the new amusement park, and you two not do it." Dagur laughed with the others.

"Actually, I had no intention of sleeping with her unless she wanted me to." Hiccup shrugged. "I made a promise to never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. All I want is her happiness." Hiccup smiled winking at Astrid as he turned to start cooking now that the water was boiling.

"So you were protected right?..." Heather asked next.

"Oh my God, of course we were!" Astrid blushed then sighed heavily.

"So how many times have you two done it?" Eret asked.

"4 including tonight." Hiccup answered stirring the macaroni.

"Wait, really?" Tuffnut asked.

"Night in the hotel, that next morning before we came home, the fake wedding, and tonight." Hiccup nodded.

"Thought you would of done it a lot more..." Ruffnut chuckled.

"Okay, this is getting awkward...can we please change the subject?!" Astrid asked pleadingly.

"She's right guys. It's our personal business...You know we've had sex, and obviously still do...can we drop it now?" Hiccup stated now pouring the macaroni in to the strainer, then back to the pot adding milk, butter, and the cheese. Afterwards he got some hot dogs, gave them a quick blast in the microwave before cutting them up and adding them to the mac and cheese, then giving it all a good stir together. "Grab a plate, time to eat." He said to them. They all moved to the kitchen now and got a bowl full of mac and cheese, sitting at the table and beginning to eat.

"So what's after this babe, we going to find our what our first married problem is?" Astrid asked him.

"Yeah. Good thing they brought our bags back, because the envelope is in there..." Hiccup chuckled. "BUT NEXT TIME YOU FIND A WAY TO MAKE SURE WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Hiccup warned them quickly.

"Aye sir!" They all replied. He started to eat again with a smile. After 30 minutes, Astrid was doing dishes in the kitchen while Hiccup cleaned up the table, the others were sitting around the living room. Hiccup heard panting and looked at Astrid who was leaning over the sink a bit.

"Hic...can we maybe...turn the heat down?" Astrid asked softly.

"Sure babe. Hey, Legs! Thermostat is by the front door, can you flip it down to 50?" Hiccup called to him.

"On it!" Fishlegs said getting up now and turning it down. "All set, Hiccup!" Fishlegs called back.

"You alright babe?" Hiccup asked going behind her now.

"Y–yeah...didn't I ever tell you that to much heat can make me nauseated?..." Astrid smiled a bit looking at him.

"No actually, you didn't. I'll be sure to remember that next time. Why don't you go sit down, I'll finish in here." Hiccup offered to her.

"But you cooked...I can handle a few.." She stopped covering her mouth again and trying to hold back from puking. Hiccup pulled the garbage over as Astrid bent over it throwing up harshly and coughing a bit. Hiccup sighed and rubbed her back with a soft circle motion until she stopped.

"And that's why you're going to go sit down and let me finish, Astrid. Come on...let me take care of you." Hiccup said to her.

"Is Astrid okay?" Heather asked looking back in to the kitchen.

"Yes, just got a little sick with all the heat...Can you help her to the couch?" Hiccup asked. Heather got up and walked over to them as she led Astrid back in to the living room to sit down as Hiccup finished the dishes, put the leftovers away, and finally took out the garbage.

"Oh I remember now. Whenever Astrid gets to hot, she gets nauseated. That's why she drives with the windows down..." Ruffnut said smiling. Astrid had taken off her sweater now and sitting in Hiccup's tee-shirt from earlier fanning herself lightly. Hiccup brought her a cup of ice water and smiled.

"Thanks babe." Astrid smiled drinking some of it.

"Feel better?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah...So lets find out what our next part of the project is." Astrid said.

"We're gonna go, it's getting late. Have a good night guys!" Heather said as they all got up, hugging one another and leaving in the two separate cars. Hiccup pulled over his bag and found the envelope tearing it open with a pen and pulling out the few papers that were in it.

"What's it say?" Astrid asked looking over now as she sipped more of the water.

"Well Astrid...I guess we're going to be parents. First problem is that you're suddenly 4 months pregnant..." Hiccup said looking at her. Astrid's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You've got to be joking me...Seriously Hiccup...not even funny. I know your dad wants grand kids and all but this isn't funny..." Astrid told him.

"Babe, I'm not joking. Read it yourself..." Hiccup said handing her the papers. Astrid's blue eyes scanned over everything quickly, her eyes widening with each sentence. She tossed the paper on the table and threw herself back against the couch with a sigh a frustration now.

"Go figure...We couldn't of had losing a job or something? It had to be that!...It's because we're a real couple, isn't it." Astrid mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babe, it's really not that bad..." Hiccup said as he laid back beside her and kissed her neck lightly, she tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Hiccup, stop that tickles!" Astrid giggled out trying to push him off and sit up. Hiccup laughed sitting up with her. "Okay I guess it's not so bad but...come on...I have to do all this stuff...We even have to research everything. A conception date, a due date, pick boy or girl, figure out what tests go along with a standard pregnancy...Listen to this. 'Husband has to support wife in all her decisions' and this 'must show a progressing pregnancy however possible'. What does that even mean?" Astrid asked.

"If I had to take a guess...they want us to try and make you look pregnant. What's the time limit?" Hiccup asked taking the paper from her and looking over it. "2 months, that would put us at...Well we're in the beginning of March. So this would be month 1...month two is April. So the beginning of May we'd have to be done. Right before graduation since they want everyone's project done a month before graduation in June." Hiccup stated.

"So I have to make people think I'm suddenly 4 months pregnant?" Astrid stated to him.

"Not hard. This won't be hard. First step is for it to be revealed so I guess we should work on that first?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, what's on the last page?" Astrid asked, Hiccup flipped to it. "A letter from the teachers to the women who got selected for this particular problem of being pregnant...let me see that for a second..." Astrid said as Hiccup handed it to her. _"To all the girls who received this as their project problem. You were selected because of your outstanding personality to handle a complex situation. We carefully selected a mere 3 of you to take part in this because we found by a group vote that since your time in Berk High, you could show strength, courage, high self-esteem, and were not affected by peer pressure. You are not to tell your fellow classmates that it is your project problem. We are desiring to see true reactions from your peers of this pregnancy. However, if the project problem you have been chosen for becomes to much at any time. You may see any one of your teachers about it and they will cancel it and select a new problem from the list that can be completed in the time frame given. Please understand also that the girls girl's chosen for this problem will be asked to keep a journal and make notes of anything that happens. Reactions from others, remarks, and personal feelings. Remember, if at any time it becomes uncomfortable and you feel you cannot complete the task. You will not be penalized for it, tell your teachers and another problem will be given. Each girl is being asked if they are comfortable to give an oral report before the senior class on their findings when they were 'pregnant'. If one does not wish to give an oral report, they are not required to. But are being asked to make things known somewhere in their videos which will be viewed by the senior class through out the last month of school. Thank you. Your principal, Alvin Treachor."_ Astrid read off now looking at Hiccup.

Wow, so you're one out of 3 who got picked for this babe." Hiccup stated looking over the paper. "It almost seems like a social experiment." Hiccup added.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"He said not to let anyone know that it's really fake. He wants people to think its real, well our classmates at last. To get a real reaction. If people knew it was fake, they'd brush it off. I think it's the reason this whole project was put in to play for us. Because all that teenage pregnancy crap that happened a few years ago and has continued to be a problem in high school. Kids dropping out, going on welfare...You know? But they couldn't just do a pregnancy project because everyone would catch on that its fake. That's why only 3 were chosen. Small number, less chance. So they made it a school wide project with the marriage thing, to throw different problems in to the mix. That's why he wants the girls to give reports of their findings. So people will understand how much teenage pregnancy affects people with they get labeled a whore or slut. Its degrading to women..." Hiccup explained.

"So you think the whole marriage things is just to cover up this social experiment about teenage pregnancy?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded to her. "Wow, that's like...huge to pull off...So that means...we can't tell our friends that me being pregnant is just for show...But wait, we fricken told them tonight our first time was two months ago at the hotel...How do we explain that!" Astrid added. Hiccup thought a moment.

"We'll tell them we had sex in December, after we got together...That will make it believable that you're 4 months pregnant...We'll have to lie, tell them we didn't tell them the truth because we didn't want to get judged...What else can we say? They can know the truth in May..." Hiccup stated.

"I hate lying to them but I suppose we don't have a choice...why do all this crap to us...What purpose does it serve?" Astrid asked.

"I think its to show the other students that their words can affect people. Remember that girl from Edge Prep? She got pregnant at 16 and people gave her so much trouble she killed herself after giving birth...I think that's also why our principal said that at any time you or the others start getting uncomfortable with people's hurtful words, to let a teacher know because they don't want anyone getting hurt. It might be a fake pregnancy to us and the teachers but others are going to think its real and some may not agree, and those reactions and words will be real...Astrid, I don't know about this...we literally have to act like you're pregnant...which means if people make comments...we can't make it known you're really not..." Hiccup sighed looking at her.

"I think the bigger issue is making me 4 months pregnant...Come on...I'm as small as you. Whose going to believe that load of crap? I can't just go back to school on Monday and be pregnant..." Astrid closed her eyes.

"Actually, its possible. Ever seen that show, I didn't know I was pregnant on TLC? Some of those women are smaller than you and were like 7 months pregnant and didn't show but still gave birth to babies that were between 34-38 weeks...I believe the doctors said it was because the pregnancy was centered in the back and that's why they never showed. So we'll say that and when you go to school with a sudden belly we can say that the baby shifted and you just popped I guess..." Hiccup shrugged.

"You're being serious right now? Oh Gods I don't know if I can do this..." Astrid sighed out.

"Astrid, look at me babe...There is no pressure, even the principal said that. If you can't do it, we'll tell them Monday and get something else..." Hiccup told her.

"It's only two months? So they expect me to be 6 months pregnant come May? Going on 7?" Astrid asked.

"Seems like it. Astrid, you don't have to do it..." Hiccup told her.

"I know I don't...but if you're sure we can make it believable...Then I'll do it, as long as you're the one beside me..." Astrid told him softly.

"And where else am I gonna go? Of course you'll have me. I'd never make you go through something like alone..." Hiccup kissed her. "BUT...Astrid...you have to promise me that any time in these two months, it becomes to much...you'll tell me right away. Deal?"

"I promise, Hiccup...I guess I'm now 4 months pregnant...So lets start figuring this out...We got a lot of work to do before Monday." Astrid smiled. Hiccup nodded as they got their notebooks, Hiccup's laptop, and everything else they'd need. From that moment, they started researching everything they could on the subject.


	29. Preparations

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

29; Preparations.

Hiccup and Astrid were hard at work to prepare for this big surprise that everyone would see on Monday. They'd already covered so much ground since they worked together so well. Compromising was a strong thing between them. After some more reading they found out each of the 3 girls would be at different stages in their pregnancies. Astrid was to start hers at 4 months. Another girl was starting at 2, and the last one was starting from the very beginning. Why Astrid was chosen for the harder part, they still didn't understand and made a note to ask the teachers after it was over.

It had been decided by Hiccup and Astrid to research all they could about pregnancy, and they tried to think of all the questions that could be asked so they could give logical answers that people wouldn't question and jeopardize the project. They already hated that they'd have to lie to their best friends but they promised themselves to make it up to them when the two months was over. This was going to really put their acting skills to the test, pulling off a fake pregnancy with only a weekend to get the facts straight. They still had so much to do and it was already 8:30pm.

"God this is testing the limits of brain..." Astrid mumbled in frustration.

"We should take a break babe." Hiccup suggested.

"Not until we get these sorted out..." Astrid replied softly with a yawn. Hiccup kissed her cheek lightly now.

"But you're exhausted." Hiccup chuckled, Astrid stuck her tongue out at him he tried to bite it and she gasped.

"This is a big part of this, Hiccup...we have to have it right...Our stories have match, the time line has to fit...we don't need anyone raising suspicions..." Astrid sighed again.

"We have all weekend to do this..." Hiccup told her with a smile.

"I know but I at least want to get this straightened out first...Can we agree to that?" Astrid asked gently.

"Alright...We'll do this and then we're going to bed...So...first thing is the question of conception dates will come up right away...In order for you to be 4 months, we had to have sex in December. Right when we got together...So lets say...Christmas Night? We can't say before that because the date we got together is up on Facespace..." Hiccup informed her.

"Right so I conceived December 25th...it was your Christmas present to me...Sounds good. Next will be how far along, and that's obviously 4 months...Then what?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"The usual questions, I assume. Were you scared? When did you tell me? Am I involved? What do you plan to do now? All things we can answer easily." Hiccup replied calmly.

"True...Now for why I didn't show right away...What did you say again?" Astrid questioned arching a brow.

"The pregnancy was more towards your back and that's why it didn't show right away...We can find some fake ultra-sounds to prove that...Then as you came in to your 4th month, being now the baby shifted and you slowly started to see your belly growing...You can start wearing some baggy clothes and we'll figure something out for the belly growing issue..." Hiccup told her.

"Any ideas on that yet?" Astrid looked at him.

"A few but they aren't important right now...We can talk about it tomorrow. Another question will be when you are due...so...conceived in December would make a due date around..." He started counting in his head before looking at her, " August this year, towards the end of it." Hiccup told her.

"Right...And what symptoms am I supposed to have, you know people are going to ask or be looking for them." Astrid reminded him. Hiccup pulled his laptop close to him and started another search for symptoms at 4 months of pregnancy.

"Ah here we go... Heartburn, Nausea and Vomiting, Nosebleeds, Blotchy Skin, Increased Fatigue, Vaginal Discharge, Baby's Movements is most common around this time for weeks 14-17 which to you is 4 months..." Hiccup was reading over the site page.

"I can handle 3 of those...Nosebleeds, Blotchy Skin, Discharge, and Movements gonna be kind of hard..." Astrid mentioned.

"It says they are common, not required babe. Just do what you can. Every pregnancy is different. For all anyone knows, you just get sick and shit...As for the baby moving...people can just not touch you or I'll be snapping a few wrists..." Hiccup chuckled.

"You're terrible you know that...But you have a point...people can't be touching me..." Astrid nodded in agreement. "Anything I should know for month 4?" Astrid asked him now.

"Not really. I'll save this page and we can refer back to it in April when you hit month 5...and again at 6..." Hiccup told her.

"Okay so...anything else..." Astrid yawned again.

"Nothing more for tonight babe. We went over what we absolutely had too, now its time for bed. We'll talk more about the belly and what not tomorrow..." Hiccup smiled at her as she put her notebook down with a nod. Hiccup led her to her room and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, and thank you for doing this with me, Hiccup..." Astrid said quietly.

"Its what good boyfriends do. Now get some sleep..." Hiccup nodded to her.

"Wait...can you...stay with me tonight?" Astrid asked nervously, Hiccup now looked back at her a little confused.

"Why, is something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"No...I just...want you to sleep in the room with me...I miss us sharing a bed..." Astrid replied blushing. Hiccup chuckled as he nodded.

"Let me go lock things up and turn off the lights, then I'll come back in with you." He said, she nodded and he went to do as he said he would. Hiccup then came back in her room and crawled in to bed beside, she curled up against him happily before settling in and falling asleep. Hiccup smiled now, he'd never understand how he managed to get so lucky in life. Not with being a famous singer or racer, not even being the son of a champion wrestler...his actual luck, got him Astrid and it was something he'd never trade for the world. Hiccup's eyes closed as he slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, Hiccup woke first and went for a flight with Toothless. Astrid woke up while they were gone and started to make breakfast for the Hiccup and herself. She made some eggs, toast, and sausage knowing they were Hiccup's favorites. She set them on two plates and then waited for him to return. 20 minutes later he walked in smiling at her. "Good morning." Astrid greeted smiling back.

"Morning mi'lady. I see you cooked for us." He chuckled pulling her in for a kiss.

"Yes I did since you always do it." Astrid blushed now.

"It looks great. Lets eat and then we can start working on the project again." Hiccup said as he led her to the table where their plates were. Sitting down they began to eat contently.

"So our friends aren't showing up at random today, are they?" Astrid asked.

"No, I told them you and I were spending the day together." Hiccup smiled.

"Smart man." Astrid chuckled as they continued to eat. "So what is on the checklist for today involving the project?" Astrid asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Well, do you plan to give the report of your findings when you were pregnant?" Hiccup asked her.

"Not sure, haven't decided." Astrid lowered her head slightly. She wasn't much of a speaker and having to give an oral report about a fake pregnancy kind of scared her, she didn't know if she wanted to do that or not, especially not knowing how things would turn out during this ordeal.

"Not an issue babe. We'll put something in the tapes...Of course we'll have to start recording now of the finding out, and revealing...people are gonna wanna see things from the start if I recall from the instructions..." Hiccup stated.

"Our last recording was what...Couple weeks ago? If I got pregnant in December, people are going to of wanted to see it dating way back then..." Astrid sighed, this was getting complicated already.

"Hey, no big deal. Remember...we recorded things when they seemed right too. So we'll get a blank tape, label it for after Christmas around the new year, couple weeks in to January and shoot the whole thing of you finding out and telling me...we'll just make it seem like we didn't know the camera's were recording..." Hiccup replied now.

"Hiccup, people are gonna notice things going from Christmas to the New year, and a sudden pregnancy announcement...There'd be a huge gap in recordings...to fill in all the missed spots." Astrid mumbled.

"You let me worry about that. Your boyfriend is extremely tech savvy mi'lady. I can make it so it all blends in. We just have to get the acting right. I have a few blank tapes laying around in here, once I get them we'll do the finding out you telling me okay. Stop panicking..." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded as they kissed again and finished their breakfast and cleaned up.

(2 hours later)

Their plan was set in motion. Hiccup had the camera's ready as he nodded to Astrid, she gave a smile showing she was ready. The plan was to make the viewers think they didn't know the camera's were on. To have them hear Astrid throwing up in the bathroom and Hiccup get concerned wondering why she's been so sick. Finally after 'talking' Astrid realizes she might be pregnant and they agree to get a test. The camera would cut there, and start again 20 minutes later with Astrid going in to the bathroom and Hiccup pacing around nervously. It was perfect as long as they could keep straight faces. Hiccup was standing in the kitchen, Astrid went to the bathroom with the door shut. Hiccup moved outside. ::In position. Go ahead babe. -Hiccup.:: He texted to her. He waited a few minutes before slightly opening the door and turning the camera's on. He walked in fully and shut the door tightly. "Babe! I'm home from work!" He called out. No answer, as planned. Hiccup looked around then made his way in the living room, back to the camera looking for Astrid still.

The sounds of her throwing up sounds hit his ears as he walked towards the bathroom slowly. "Astrid? You okay in there?" Hiccup asked with concern in his tone. Everything was going according to plan. The toilet flushed as Astrid slowly opened the door and faced him. "Something is wrong Hiccup...I feel terrible...I don't know what's wrong. I've been sick for days..." Astrid moaned sadly as Hiccup led her to the couch.

"Do you want to go to the doctors? We can go right now if you think something is wrong, Astrid..." Hiccup replied gently as they looked at one another. "What do you mean by days? How long has this been going on, babe?..." Hiccup asked now.

"Bout a week, maybe more...I–I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry..." Astrid looked down, Hiccup lifted her chin up so they were looking at one another again.

"Astrid for Thor's sake...I'm your boyfriend. Of course I want to know if you're not feeling well. I could of taken time off to take care of you..." Hiccup sighed heavily. "Lets go to the doctors, come on..." Hiccup said.

"No...I don't want to go unless I have too..." Astrid said gently.

"Alright, then tell me what's wrong. Maybe we can figure it out together..." Hiccup suggested.

"Well...aside from being sick all time...I get bad headaches, fatigue, my boobs hurt, earlier the smell of bacon made me want to throw up my insides, I get dizzy if I stand up too fast...Oh and the cramping is awful..." Astrid explained.

"Honestly babe, it sounds like you're getting you're period. All those things are associated with menstrual cycles starting." Hiccup replied to her. Astrid's eyes went wide now, clearly to add effect to the acting. "What is it, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup...what's today?..." Astrid asked.

"It's Sunday..." Hiccup answered her.

"No...I mean the date." Astrid asked.

"The 29th of January...Why?" Hiccup asked now. Astrid's face turned to fear now.

"Hiccup...Oh Gods...Oh Gods no..." Astrid stood up panicking, pacing around the room.

"Astrid for the love of Odin, what is going on?..." Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup! I'm late..." Astrid said with fake tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him. He looked at her confused. "My period, Hiccup! My period is fucking late...Oh God...how did I not see it...My period is always on time, has been since I was 11..." Astrid fell to her knees crying now. Hiccup had to admit he was very impressed with her acting. Hiccup knelt in front of her, holding her hands.

"Hey hey...calm down...how many days late?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Over a week..." Astrid whimpered. Fear ran across his eyes now.

"Alright, lets just...calm down...that doesn't mean anything babe. I mean...you're probably just...stressed out...I mean you got hurt, the accident, your parents in the coma..." Hiccup began to list things off now.

"Hiccup...did you not hear me? My period is NEVER late. It never has been! Not even under stress...What if I–I'm pre–pregnant...Oh gods!" Astrid cried harder now.

"Lets not jump to anything right away, okay...lets just...go down to the store and pick up a test. If you're 3 days late and pregnant, it'll show up...Come on, we'll go right now..." Hiccup said to her.

"Yo–you're not...worried?" Astrid said wiping her eyes as Hiccup pulled her to her feet.

"I'm terrified, Astrid...but until we know for sure, I'm just going to relax..." He said. With that they both walked in to the kitchen and Hiccup turned the camera's off with the remote. The two of them both starting laughing hard.

"Oh my God! Feel my heart babe, its racing." Astrid said putting his hand to her heart now.

"I know...that was just...God it was perfect! No way anyone won't buy that performance!" Hiccup pulled her close for a hug.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces...Alright, lets go get the test from the store so we can finish the recording." Astrid smiled calming down her laughter now. Hiccup nodded as the two got in Hiccup's truck and drove to the store, she ran in got a little cheap one for $5 then came back out. They went home to get things ready again. "Lets finish this..." Astrid said. They both headed for the door and Hiccup turned the camera back on with the remote as they walked inside.

"D–do you want me to come in with you?" Hiccup asked as they were headed towards the bathroom door.

"N–no...I–I think I'm okay on my own...j–just wait out here for me..." Astrid said shakily as she opened the door and walked inside.

"I will...A–and Astrid..." He said quickly. "No matter what happens or whatever the result on that test. I love you and I'm not going anywhere...we–we'll figure it out...okay?" Hiccup added.

"I–I know...I–I'll be right out..." Astrid said as she closed the door now. Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair nervously, pacing the room back and forth while Astrid was in the bathroom. Finally he heard a flush and the door handle turn, he whipped around to see her coming out. "What does it say?..." He asked moving towards her.

"I–it still needs...a few minutes..." Astrid replied.

"Okay, no problem. Put it down on the counter and we'll come back to it..." He said, Astrid did so and Hiccup led her to the couch to sit down as he held her hands. "Breathe babe...It's okay..." Hiccup said to her.

"Hiccup...we're 17 years old...we can't..." She trailed off as Hiccup kissed her.

"We don't know for sure, Astrid and I told you, we'll figure it out...but you have to calm down..." Hiccup told her. She nodded, the two sat there in silence for 5 minutes.

"D–do you think it's been enough time?" Astrid asked.

"Well, lets go find out...I'll be with you the whole time..." Hiccup said softly to her, they got up and walked to the bathroom. Astrid reached inside and held the test in her hands. Slowly she flipped it over and looked as the tears formed in her eyes. Hiccup looked down at it too for added effect his eyes widened as Astrid dropped the test to the floor and cried hard in Hiccup's arms.

"Oh god...Oh God! W–what are we going to do...We can't...raise a baby...Oh God!" Astrid sobbed.

"We'll think of something, Astrid...I promise we will..." Hiccup said, his tone shaking slightly.

"What is everyone going say at school! Haddock knocked her up on the first try...Oh god...and my parents...when they wake up and find out...I'm dead, you're dead when your dad finds out!...Oh God Hiccup..." Astrid panicked.

"Hey hey...ssh...relax...we can't figure this out if we're both panicking...lets just...go sit in the kitchen over some hot chocolate...and think about this...Whatever we do, we'll do it together...okay?" Hiccup said, Astrid nodded as they walked in to the kitchen. Hiccup turned off the camera now with the remote.

"You're an amazing actor!" Astrid exclaimed with a big smile.

"So are you, good work with the dramatic tears and panicking." Hiccup laughed. "So now that's done...We don't have to do anymore for a while since it'll be to obvious us always being on camera and talking about the pregnancy." Hiccup said.

"Yeah and while in school I have to keep the journal about peoples reactions and words...You have to tell me anything you hear too..." Astrid told him.

"I will. And you remember your promise to me...I know this is only a project but...if anyone gets to worked up or mean to you, and it bothers you...you tell me. First chance you get..." Hiccup told her. She hugged him tightly as they kissed.

"I will babe. Alright now...lets get some lunch...and then we can work on my belly. Gonna need that most of all to pull this off." Astrid said. With a nod they began to cook lunch, just grilled cheese's and chips. Then got back to work. They'd use Sunday to take one last run through everything and Monday would be the big reveal. Both were excited to see what would happen.


	30. A Bug

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

30; A Bug.

The day had come and neither could contain their excitement. Today they could reveal Astrid being 4 months pregnant. It was nerve-wracking but they were ready for it. In Astrid's bag she had a folder with everything in it they might need to prove she was pregnant. A few fake ultrasounds, and a forged doctor's note confirming pregnancy with a conception and due date on it. They also had with them, the tapes from everything after the proposal to the wedding. Which means their fake pregnancy announcement was on them, an extra bonus they were watching them in class today, whoever turned them in that was. Hiccup had already edited the footage so it didn't look out of place. Anyone who didn't believe Astrid, would after seeing this tape.

In Hiccup's car they sat waiting for the right moment to step out. Hiccup looked at Astrid's belly sticking out, he grinned at his inventing skills. After doing more research he found the measurements for a woman Astrid's age, and body type being pregnant with a 4 month pregnant belly. He spent the end of Saturday and Sunday working on it, even Astrid was amazed. Hiccup used an old basketball. He cut it perfectly to get the bump right, then using his science knowledge he made a gel copy and wrapped it with light padding so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her, as well it made it harder more like a pregnant belly was.

For extra measure because Astrid was nervous about people touching her belly and not feeling a baby move, he rigged something close to a baby's foot and hand on the inside it was something Astrid could control from her pocket and the foot or hand could move, pressing the inside of the stomach out so people would think there was a baby in there. It was perfect. As the minutes ticked by, soon it was 7:20am and people were arriving at the school. First to come to the car were their friends as always. Hiccup's windows were tinted so they couldn't see inside, he opened the door and stepped out looking nervous.

"Yo man, what's up with you? Haven't heard from you all weekend!" Eret said as they did a fist bump, then friendly bro-like hug.

"Yeah sorry about that..." Hiccup said as he moved to Astrid's side of the car now and opened the door, he offered his hand and helped her out. Silence. Hiccup and Astrid saw the eyes of their friends, all wide. Mouths hanging open with utter shock at what they were seeing.

"No way...just...no way." Ruffnut breathed out as her eyes fell on Astrid's belly.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked now.

"Sh–she's pr–pregnant! Very pregnant!" Fishlegs exclaimed pointing at her stomach.

"Wh–when did this...just Friday she was so...small..." Heather tried to find her words.

"A–are you calling me fat...?" Astrid asked looking a little hurt now.

"No! Of course not but...how did this...happen? Y–you didn't look like this...3 days ago...?" Heather asked quickly.

"Look guys...Hiccup and I...weren't telling the truth Friday night...Um...Babe...want to explain?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid and I had sex the night we got together, Christmas...S–she got pregnant...and we've been...hiding it from everyone..." Hiccup said now.

"B–but she's...like...what...4 months...how did it...just show up...most woman her size would show at like 2 ½..." Fishlegs stated quickly. No one could wrap their heads around it.

"My pregnancy...started in my back...s–so it didn't show right away but over the weekend...the baby shifted back to the front and...this happened..." Astrid pouted a bit.

"This is just...I can't even..." Snotlout began.

"Why would you keep something like this from us!" Heather yelled now, Astrid backed up slightly. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Don't you dare yell at her. It's my fault. I didn't want everyone to know. I asked her to keep it a secret...I–I was afraid to get judged again...for getting her pregnant, for sleeping with her the day we got together..." Hiccup snapped back.

"We're you're friends! We wouldn't of judged you!" Tuffnut said now.

"I'm sorry alright...when Astrid and I found out...we freaked and got scared. We didn't know what to do...we said we'd take it one day at a time...If you want to hate us, go ahead...If you don't mind...Astrid and I have to get to class..." Hiccup said as he closed his car door and walked with Astrid towards the school. The whole walk was nothing but gasps, murmurs, whispers, and shocked faces. Getting to their first class he helped Astrid sit down and leaned close to her face. "You holding up alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I expected this reaction...Oh, turn in the tape..." Astrid said handing it to him from her bag. He nodded and walked up to Mr. Bludvist.

"Our tape from the proposal to the wedding sir." Hiccup told him as he held the tape out.

"I knew we would see great things from you two. Your permission to view it today?" Mr. Bludvist asked him with a smile.

"Of course." Hiccup nodded.

"Excellent!" Mr. Bludvist said as Hiccup returned to his seat by Astrid now and the bell rang. "Today we will be watching Hiccup and Astrid's video. From their proposal to the wedding?" He announced. Hiccup nodded to him again. Mr. Bludvist set up the VCR and put their tape in as it began to play.

Everyone seemed to be watching, most were looking at Astrid though. The tape played the main parts, thanks to Hiccup's editing. Starting with the romantic proposal which many thought were cute. It was at this time their principal and a few school board members came in and watched from the back of the room. The video cut to the wedding planning, different parts of it like the cake, the food, the attire, the guest list, and more. It cut to Christmas when he asked her to be his girlfriend, he paled instantly.

"You said you edited these!" Astrid snapped blushing madly now.

"I didn't know the camera was on for that!" Hiccup replied sheepishly. A few people chuckled at the site, but thankfully they didn't hear Hiccup and Astrid talking. And the video cut right after Hiccup carried Astrid to her room. The video picked up again Christmas morning when his dad had come, everyone saw Hiccup's crying over his mother. If Odin could hear his silent prayers, he was praying to be struck down for this. The video showed everything from Christmas day. Hiccup singing the song, the part of his dad telling the story, all of it was there until the end when Hiccup gave Astrid the car and the phone. He put his hand over his head and lowered it.

"Hiccup, do you need a minute?" Mr. Bludvist asked.

"No no...just...keep going sir." Hiccup replied, they all began to watch again. This time is was the new years party and more wedding plans. Now came the new parts they'd just done over the weekend. The pregnancy that was fake and everyone was about to believe was real except for the teachers. All mouths hung open watching the scene play out, no one believed it. Not a soul but it was there in front of them in color too with perfect sound. After it was over, Mr. Bludvist stopped the tape and said everyone could have a few minutes break before they started again.

"Looks weird seeing it from our view." Astrid giggled slightly looking around.

"If that was after new years...that means Haddock knocked her up the day they got together..." Someone whispered.

"I can't believe they hid it this long." Another said.

"And all of us felt sorry for her when we heard what her ex did?" That comment hurt slightly.

"Guess little miss perfect is a slut after all. Wouldn't sleep with the most popular guy in school, but plays victim to get the loser? Hardly fair." Astrid bit back now. Hiccup was watching her reactions, not wanting to say anything because this is what the school wanted, to see people's reactions.

"Bet you she doesn't even love him." Said someone.

"I bet you she's only keeping the baby so he'll stay with her...Poor Hiccup, stuck with her and that kid. It'll ruin is career as Fury, she'll probably make him stop racing, he deserves much better." That was it. Astrid got up from her seat and walked out, slamming the door. Now Hiccup was going to say something.

"All of you, should be ashamed of yourselves!" He yelled out, the room fell quiet. "How can you all be so cold and heartless?! She has suffered more than enough and I won't let her be hurt because of you inconsiderate douche bags! She's been through hell the last few months! And you people call yourselves her friends!? Astrid didn't play the victim to get me, I chose to save her that night! Astrid isn't forcing me to stay with her, I'm choosing to stay with her! You all saw it. Screw all of you!" Hiccup snapped angrily as he stomped towards the door and leaving. Hiccup looked around, he didn't see her in the hall way, he pulled out his phone to call her.

"Hello..." Came her sad voice.

"Babe, where are you..." Hiccup asked.

"Bathroom..." Astrid replied sniffling.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup said gently walking down the hall towards the closest bathroom he knew she'd be in. As he got closer, he could heard her from outside the door. "Is there anyone in there with you?" He asked.

"N–no...I'm by myself..." Astrid said. Hiccup hung up the phone and walked in, he didn't care right now. "Hiccup! You can't...be in here..." Astrid whispered to him. Hiccup only pulled her in to his arms tightly, it was then Astrid began to cry again.

"We're not continuing this project, Astrid..." Hiccup said to her.

"W–we have too! Its...only been a few hours..." Astrid argued quickly.

"Astrid look at yourself. It's only been a few hours and you're crying your eyes out...I'm not gonna watch this happen for two months...I told you that I won't watch you suffer before..." Hiccup reminded her.

"I–I'm not...suffering...it just shocked me that people...assumed so quickly..." Astrid replied.

"Well I put them in their place...and I'll continue to do it to anyone else who gives you shit. I don't like this, Astrid, I don't. I won't lie about that. This project is already hell and it's not even been a day...I can handle it...but I don't think you can." Hiccup sighed.

"Are you saying I have no choice?..." Astrid looked up at him.

"You will always have your own choice, Astrid...and I will stand by those choices whether I like them or not...but the minute you're health is in danger...I will stop it." Hiccup said firmly. Astrid nodded, that was how Hiccup knew she understood what he was saying, and why he was saying it. "Lets get back...they won't be giving you anymore trouble..." Hiccup said. Astrid splashed her face and walked back with him to the classroom, he poked his head in first.

"Is she...alright?" Heather asked him softly.

"Of course she is. She has me...I'm bringing her back in, one word out of anyone and there will be problems." Hiccup warned. They nodded as Hiccup led Astrid in, she looked at no one and just sat down at her desk with Hiccup beside her.

"Shall I continue the video?" Mr. Bludvist asked.

"If you want too sir...Hiccup and I already know the rest..." Astrid replied. Mr. Bludvist nodded as he hit play again and things started with more planning for the wedding, and then finally that big event, their wedding day. Much to their surprise, everyone seemed to love it. They were all watching closely to everything that happened, more shocked when they heard Hiccup and Astrid singing during their dance. That's when Hiccup got an idea, he stood up and offered his hand to her. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" She asked, Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her forward towards him.

"What does it look like? I'm dancing with my beautiful wife..." Hiccup whispered softly. _"Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be. And I dedicate my life, to you always..."_ Hiccup began softly to her. Astrid smiled blushing as she took a breath. She couldn't believe he was doing this but she loved it and wouldn't resist.

 _"A love like yours is rare. It must have been sent from up above...And I know you'll stay this way, for always!"_ Astrid sang out as she rested her head against his chest now closing her eyes slowly as they moved in a perfect sync.

 _"And we both know, that our love will grow...And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)! Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away...When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be...And I will love you so, for always!..."_ They sang together as Hiccup twirled her around the room. At this point, Mr. Bludvist had paused the tape seeing as all eyes were on Hiccup and Astrid.

 _"Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family. They will bring us joy, for always..."_ Hiccup smiled now as he put a hand to her belly softly, Astrid blushed much more deeply but continued.

 _"Ooh boy I love you so, I can't find enough ways to let you know, but you can be sure I'm yours for always!"_ Astrid sang after he had.

 _"And we both know, that our love will grow...And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)! Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away...When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be...And I will love you so, for always!"_ Together again in unison they sang as the music took over and they just stared in to one another's eyes not caring about who was watching them.

 _"Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away...When you come around you bring brighter days. You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be...And I will love you so, for always!"_ They sang together in perfect harmony it seemed, so in love they were. No one could deny that factor.

 _"Ooh...ooh...I will love you so for always. Ooh...ooh...I will love you so for always. Ooh...ooh...I will love you so for always."_ They trailed off and shared another kiss. Their dance stopped as their friends began to clap for them again, and then soon the whole room. Even some people who were walking by in the hall had stopped to watch, clapping once it had ended.

"Heh, sorry about that..." Hiccup said to his teacher.

"No worries. It's nice to see a man do anything he can to make his 'wife' smile." Mr. Bludvist chuckled. "You're a lucky lass, Miss. Hofferson. Play marriage or not, you two complete one another." He added as Hiccup took Astrid back to her seat and sat beside her.

"I know I'm lucky. I have the best boyfriend in the entire world." Astrid smiled now as Mr. Bludvist handed them back their tape.

"Well done you two! And for that lovely rendition of the wedding dance, I'm going to give you two the rest of the day off." Alvin said coming up to them.

"What, really?" Hiccup asked.

"Off to a great start but your girlfriend looks tired and I think she should get some rest." Alvin said now.

"Thank you sir. Come on babe, he's right. You look exhausted..." Hiccup said as he got up again.

"N–no, I'm fine. Really..." Astrid said. At that moment, her face paled and she looked like she was going to puke again. "On second thought...yeah...take me home..." Astrid said quickly rushing out of the room with Hiccup behind her, she went right for a trash in the hallway and threw up again.

"Astrid, I get we're trying to make them believe you're carrying but...is the throwing up really necessary?" Hiccup asked.

"Wasn't...doing it for...them...I seriously...feel sick, Hiccup..." Astrid groaned to him.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me...You could of stayed home..." Hiccup sighed to her, she threw up again. "Never mind, lets just get you home..." Hiccup said as he waited for Astrid to stop before taking her out to the car. She took off the fake belly as Hiccup headed back to the house, it wasn't a long drive. Once there, Astrid immediately went to sleep in her room as Hiccup sighed, he went outside and got Toothless ready for a flight. Right after they left, Astrid woke up and went to the bathroom again and started puking violently.

"Ugh...bleh...what's wrong with me...?" Astrid asked herself before leaning back over the toilet bowl and puking again.

Hiccup and Toothless were flying high in the sky, "I'm just worried about her bud...This is the first time she's just gotten sick out of nowhere..." Hiccup mentioned, Toothless warbled a bit at him. His phone rang, it was Eret. "Hey Eret, what's up?" Hiccup answered him.

"What's that whooshing sound, can hardly hear ya!" Eret said.

"Oops, sorry. Flying Toothless... Gimme a minute." Hiccup had Toothless land first. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why are you flying?" Eret asked.

"Astrid went to sleep, I got bored." Hiccup replied. "Aren't you in class right now?" Hiccup asked next.

"Eh, hardly. Walking in the halls. We still on for Astrid's party?" He asked.

"Of course, as long as she's feeling better..." Hiccup stated.

"Cool the others wanted me to ask." Eret said.

"So are they mad?" Hiccup sighed.

"Hurt that you didn't say anything, again...But no they are fine." Eret replied.

"We just didn't want to say anything until we were ready for people to know..." Hiccup closed his eyes now.

"Don't beat yourself up man...we're over it. Just take care of her is all." Eret said. "Shit, teacher. Call ya later." Then he hung up. Hiccup shook his head as he had Toothless take off back to the house. Astrid sat in the bathroom still, her stomach was in knots it seemed as she wanted to know why she kept getting this ill. She hadn't eaten anything bad, she got plenty of sleep at night, she wasn't stressed or anything so what was going on. Astrid slowly tried to make her way to her feet but it started again just as Hiccup was entering the house, he heard it and made his way to the bathroom door, knocking on it with his knuckle.

"Babe?" He called.

"Y–yeah?" Astrid replied with a cough.

"Can I come in...?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Gimme a minute..." She groaned, Hiccup heard some shuffling before the lock popped and it opened a little. Astrid was already back against the tub holding her stomach. Hiccup frowned as he walked in, he could smell the vomit and see it visibly in the toilet, he moved beside Astrid and put his arm over her shoulder as she leaned into him whimpering.

"This is starting to worry me, Astrid...Did you catch a bug or something? This has been going on for a few days." Hiccup mentioned.

"I must of...started light and now its this..." She motioned to her being on the floor like she was. Hiccup rested his head against hers, mainly on her forehead.

"You've got a fever babe, you didn't have one when I left for my flight with Toothless." Hiccup sighed kissing her cheek. "Well, lets get you to the couch. You're about to get Hiccup's patent pending full sick service." He chuckled to her as she arched a brow at his title for it. "Hey, don't judge the name. You can ask my dad how well I take care of someone who is sick..." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm tempted to..." Astrid said. Hiccup helped her to her feet slowly and brought her to long black couch to lay down on. He put a pillow behind her so she could sit up slightly, then a bucket in case she didn't reach the bathroom in time.

"Call him if you don't believe me. I put his number in you're phone." Hiccup said as he then brought her a glass of ginger ale and some saltine crackers. Astrid nodded as she pulled out her phone and called Stoick's number, waiting for an answer.

 _"Hello?"_ Came his voice.

"H–hey Stoick...sorry if I bothered you umm...Hiccup told me to call..." Astrid began softly.

 _"Has something happened to him!"_ Stoick asked quickly.

"No no! Nothing like that. He said if I didn't believe him about how well he can take care of a sick person, to ask you." Astrid replied.

 _"Oh is that all? Who is sick? Is it you?"_ Stoick asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah...Hiccup thinks I caught a bug." Astrid laughed a little.

 _"Astrid my dear, have you ever wondered what it's like to be royalty with someone waiting on you hand and foot?"_ Stoick asked.

"I guess the thought has crossed my mind a few times..." Astrid responded nervously as Hiccup was grinning ear to ear.

 _"You're about to get that kind of treatment. Oh, I have to go. Training sessions. Hope you feel better!"_ Stoick said quickly.

"Oh, sorry! Thanks for the information, bye Stoick!" Astrid said as she hung up and looked at Hiccup now. "You're not letting me off this couch unless its for the bathroom, are you?" Astrid asked him.

"Not a chance mi'lady. Now just lay back and rest." Hiccup said to her. She smiled nodding and closed her eyes. Hiccup started cleaning to pass the time while she slept.


	31. Astrid's Birthday Surprise

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

31; We're Fire Storm.

It was hard hiding things from Astrid that last week, since she was sick with the bug Hiccup had to take care of her and leave things to his friends. Stoick and Calder had returned as they'd promised too and now everyone was rushing around to get things ready. Hiccup wanted it to be perfect, because this was also when he planned to tell Astrid about him being Strike. Astrid was being distracted by Heather and Ruffnut in the house as Hiccup was out with the boys finishing up last minute things. It was being thrown in the main house so Astrid wouldn't get suspicious about why they were all in the backyard.

Astrid's pregnancy was going fine, no one suspected it was fake. Hiccup did have to tell their father's however, there wasn't much discussion on that choice or they'd flip out seeing her 4 months pregnant now at the party. They agreed not to say anything to anyone. Now Hiccup was starting to freak out as the minutes got closer, which meant every moment closer to Astrid learning the truth about his other life.

"Hiccup, will you stop panicking. Everything is going to go fine. We got everything set up in the other room, when its time give us the signal..." Tuffnut told him.

"You remember the song we're playing? Its new, we haven't had time to rehearse it a lot..." Hiccup sighed nervously.

"Hiccup, it's fine!" Fishlegs chuckled.

"Okay okay...sorry this is huge to me..." Hiccup sat down in a chair.

"We know. We've kept this a secret for years...Everyone is going to be so surprised..." Fishlegs nodded.

"I just hope she doesn't hate me." Hiccup mumbled.

"I don't think that is possible son." Stoick said with a hand on his back, Calder beside him.

"She won't hate you. Your dad filled me in when he got me from the airport. Does anyone else know?" Calder asked.

"Nope, its going to surprise everyone." Tuffnut replied smiling.

"Well its about time for it to start. You did say 4pm right?" Fishlegs asked him, Hiccup nodded. "Good. You go get Astrid, we'll be ready here." Fishlegs urged him. Hiccup nodded and got up as Eret and the others came in now. None of them knew either.

"Alright, everyone hide..I'll be back with Astrid in a few minutes..." Hiccup instructed as he left the house and walked back over to Astrid's and his place, he walked in the door and saw Heather and Ruffnut. He gave them the signal to go and hide, they rushed out while Astrid was in her room. She walked out and saw Hiccup there blinking.

"Where'd Heather and Ruff go?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Oh, they had to do something real quick...How are you feeling today?" Hiccup asked her smiling.

"Better...I can actually keep things down again." Astrid laughed a little.

"Good good. Hey, can you come with to the main house for a sec? My dad needs me to find something and well you know me, I always miss what's right in front of me..." Hiccup chuckled to her.

"Sure babe, lets get going then." Astrid smiled as she took his hand and they started towards the door. Hiccup opened it and they walked over to the main house. Hiccup smiled as he opened the sliding glass door and led her in. "Hic, where's the light again, I can't see." Astrid asked.

"I got it...Hang on." Hiccup said softly, he flipped on the light as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise to her, she was in complete shock as he eyes looked to Hiccup now. "Happy birthday, Astrid." He said as he kissed her.

"You asshole! This is what you've been planning for weeks?" Astrid asked after the kiss.

"Yeah it is. And I promise you're going to have the best day ever." Hiccup smiled at her as their friends came up, there wasn't a lot. Hiccup invited their friends, their dad's, and a few people from school who he trusted wouldn't give Astrid a hard time. Since the pregnancy came out, many people seemed to back off and stop talking to them. Hiccup and her were actually grateful for it, they hated the attention. As Astrid looked around she saw Fishlegs, Eret, Dagur, Snotlout, Gobber, Tuffnut, Heather, Ruffnut, Merida, Elsa and her sister Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel. Stoick and her dad had come too. Astrid couldn't believe it.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, and Rapunzel were slowly becoming part of the group of friends since they were their own group of friends and the two only met because Elsa, Merida, and Anna were paired with people from Hiccup and Astrid's friends. Snotlout was with Anna, Elsa's sister. Merida was with Dagur, and Elsa was with Eret. Kristoff and Anna were an actual couple like Hiccup and Astrid were but Kristoff got paired with Rapunzel. Their groups gradually got closer as they kind of mixed their projects to show a married couple having get together's with friends.

Astrid was surprised to see them there, they weren't good friends but it was great either way. "Happy birthday baby. I can't believe you're 18 now...You've grown up to be such a beautiful young lady." Calder said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Thanks daddy..." Astrid replied hugging him back.

"How's my little grand baby in there?" Calder asked now smiling..

"Doing good. Never lets me sleep." Astrid laughed rubbing her belly. Stoick came over now and hugged them both.

"Gah, easy dad, smaller than you remember..." Hiccup gasped out for air. Stoick dropped him as he breathed heavily and everyone laughed as Hiccup caught his breath.

"Aye, sorry son. I forget..." Stoick rubbed his head a bit.

"Its okay...I'm fine. Well babe, your party. What do you want to do?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Well first of all...I want to thank everyone for coming out for my birthday...I'm glad I'm not sick right now so I can actually enjoy it. Second of all...We need music! And I'm sure my boyfriend knows what I like to listen to most, right babe?" Astrid asked.

"Duh..." Hiccup winked as he flipped on the CD player and started the music, it was Fire Storm of course. Astrid squealed excitedly as Hiccup laughed.

"This is the best day ever!" Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup tightly and they kissed, people smiled and clapped for them. Hours passed from that moment. Dancing to the music, talking about the project almost being over not that anyone knew Hiccup and Astrid's was still going. They had told their friends their whole first problem was Hiccup getting a promotion and them having to decide to take it and move or stay. It was enough to keep suspicions off them. At some point around 7:30, Astrid found herself talking to Rapunzel and Elsa in the corner of the room on the couch with some punch.

"So I guess this is the pregnancy corner?" Elsa asked with a light chuckle as she came over hearing the two girls talk about being pregnant.

"Yeah join in, Elsa. How far along are you?" Astrid asked her.

"I–I just found out... I'm about 5 weeks..." Elsa sighed.

"Hey...it's okay. I'm 15 weeks, and Rapunzel is...?" Astrid looked at her now.

"Oh! I'm 9 weeks today..." Rapunzel said with a smile. Elsa sat with them now drinking her punch. It was that moment between them they all smiled at one another. They were the three chosen for the pregnancy project. The times matched up, Elsa was one month, Rapunzel was just two month mark, and Astrid was 4 months. Those were the marks given on the paper. So they knew the truth. And their 'husbands' knew but no one else. Hiccup, Kristoff and Eret came over to them laughing.

"Hello ladies. Enjoying yourselves in the corner?" Eret asked as he kissed Elsa's cheek. Kristoff just rubbed Rapunzel's back lightly since Anna had been looking over. They had agreed nothing public or physical and things were fine that way. Hiccup kissed Astrid right on the lips.

"Yes. We're talking about our pregnancies babe, nice to know I'm not alone." Astrid giggled.

"Aw, that's great babe. Now we know who to invite over when you're bored and want to talk babies and I'll have people to share the pain with." Hiccup snickered as Astrid punched him in the arm.

"SEE!" He groaned as Eret and Kristoff laughed while he rubbed his arm.

"That's okay, Hic! I got slapped for saying that's what sex will do to you." Eret said as Elsa glared at him and he moved by Hiccup now. "Save me..."

"Alright girls...lets settle down..." Kristoff sighed as he leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"No one is mad, Kristoff. Calm down..." Elsa chuckled a bit. "So I guess we all know who the other's were now..." Elsa said.

"Yeah but we still gotta follow the rules guys...We're not supposed to know...So we have to play along." Hiccup reminded them.

"Agreed, this never happened. We just know we're all pregnant and who the baby daddy's are..." Rapunzel added as they all nodded to one another. The 6 of them continued to talk as if nothing was off, after an hour they did cake and presents. This was the big moment, Hiccup's present to Astrid. Telling her who he was, rather...showing her.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup looked over at him and Tuffnut. Their eyes had the silent conversation and Hiccup nodded as they snuck away from everyone. Hiccup cleared his throat as he pulled Astrid to her feet smiling while he silently walked her to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?..." Astrid asked curiously.

"You'll see..." Hiccup winked as he waved his arms a bit. "Hey, can I get everyone's attention for a sec!" Hiccup called to everyone, the music lowered as they looked at Hiccup now. "Thanks. Now that we've done cake and presents, also relaxed...it's time I gave my beautiful girlfriend her gift from me. I hope you're ready babe, this is for you. May I present...FIRE STORM!" Hiccup told her, her eyes widened as Hiccup scurried so she could see the stage outside encased with smoke and two figures at their instruments.

"Oh my...Its Stone and Spark!" Anna exclaimed pointing as the smoke cleared off. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were in full costume but wearing plastic masks that were made to look like their face paint.

"Hello Haddock Home! We've come by special request to give the birthday girl a private show. And you will be getting to hear one newest songs..." Fishlegs called out.

"Where's Strike!" Yelled out Merida jumping up and down.

"Strike is here and you'll see him soon. Now...here's one of our newest songs. Shape Of My Heart. Which has been dedicated to the Miss. Astrid Hofferson by Hiccup for her birthday." Tuffnut smiled as the music began. Astrid blushed as the small crowd clapped. Astrid looked to her right and didn't see Hiccup beside her, Strike's voice began singing the lyrics to the new song and Astrid looked to the front where the band was playing. It was clear to see Stone and Spark, but no Strike. Hiccup was actually hiding behind the curtain singing the song with his band voice. He wasn't revealing himself, not until the right moment.

"Hmm, yeah, yeah..." Strike began singing getting their attention.

 _"Baby, please try to forgive me? Stay here don't put out the glow...Hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah..."_ Came Strike's soft voice through the speakers. Everyone was looking around for him but only saw Stone and Spark on stage playing the music.

 _"Lookin' back on the things I've done...I was tryin' to be someone. I played my part, kept you in the dark...Now let me show you the shape of my heart!"_ Strike, Stone, and Spark sang together. Stone and Spark made small hearts with their fingers and put them over their hearts. The music softened slightly.

 _"Sadness is beautiful. Loneliness that's tragical. So help me I can't win this war, oh no...Touch me now don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man I've become!..."_ Strike sang out with Stone and Spark singing lower tones behind his own like an echo.

 _"Lookin' back on the things I've done. I was tryin' to be someone...I played my part, kept you in the dark...Now let me show you the shape of my heart!"_ It was this moment when a figure emerged from the curtains. To everyone's surprise, it was Hiccup wearing Strike's clothes but no face paint like Fishlegs and Tuffnut were. Astrid's eyes widened instantly seeing him holding the microphone and start to sing.

 _"I'm here with my confession...Got nothing to hide no more. I don't know where to start...But to show you the shape of my heart!"_ Hiccup sang looking directly at Astrid now with a soft smile. Her hand slowly came to her mouth in sheer shock of what she was seeing, and hearing. Hiccup was dressed like Strike? It didn't make sense. Hiccup was a fantastic singer, was this part of her surprise that he was taking Strike's place. It seemed reasonable until she heard his voice change to Strike's to sing the next parts with Stone and Spark.

 _"I'm lookin' back on things I've done. I never wanna play the same old part...or keep you in the dark...Now let me show you the shape of my heart!"_ Hiccup sang as he walked towards Astrid slowly.

 _"Lookin' back on the things I've done.I was tryin' to be someone...I played my part, kept you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart.."_ Stone set the music to play automatic as he and Spark grabbed their microphones and followed behind Hiccup singing with him.

 _"Lookin' back on the things I've done. I was tryin' to be someone. I played my part, kept you in the dark...Now let me show you the shape of..."_ They sang together trailing off as Hiccup knelt before Astrid who couldn't believe it as Hiccup took her hand gently. That's when Astrid realized it. It was in his lyrics. Looking back on things he'd done, like being the son of Stoick the Vast Haddock, and Fury the Dragon Rider on a Night Fury...That he was trying to be someone he wasn't. Playing the part, keeping her in the dark? When Hiccup had come out singing, his first lines were that this was his confession, that he had nothing to hide anymore. Not knowing where to start...It all made sense now. Hiccup wasn't just dressed as Strike...he was Strike.

 _"Show you the shape of my...heart."_ Hiccup sang softly as he lowered the microphone now. No one said anything as the music stopped completely. You could hear crickets it was so quiet. "Remember that big secret I told you I'd tell you about for your birthday?..." Hiccup asked gently. She managed a shaky nod to him. Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs and Tuffnut who slowly took off their masks, earning gasps from everyone. "I'm Strike, Fishlegs is Stone, and Tuffnut is Spark...And we're Fire Storm. Surprise babe." Hiccup smiled as he stood between Tuffnut and Fishlegs. All their mouths hung open with shock.


	32. Still My Hiccup

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

32; Still My Hiccup.

It felt like hours to them just standing there as everyone stared in disbelief except Stoick and Calder who already knew. After 10 minutes, Astrid finally stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and stepped closer to Hiccup. Fishlegs and Tuffnut backed up a little. Astrid didn't look shocked anymore, she looked upset and mad. This was a different reaction than when she'd found out about him being Fury. That was a moment where he had saved her life and didn't have a choice. This time he did, and he chose to wait to tell her something this big until her birthday.

Hiccup was prepared for it, he didn't blame her if she left him for this. Hiccup didn't move from his spot, he was only looking at her. It was to silent, he wondered what she was possibly thinking about. It was killing him to know, finally she closed her eyes and turned her head from him sadly. She couldn't believe it, Hiccup was Strike this whole time. Astrid's eyes filled with tears now. "Y-you've been...You're Strike?! Why wouldn't you tell me sooner, like maybe when we got together, Hiccup! Really, after everything we've been though, how much trust I put in you...you hide this from me!" Astrid screamed at him, Hiccup didn't flinch, he expected this. "How long, Hiccup? Or should I even call you that. Maybe it's Fury...or Strike now I guess. I don't even know what I should call you..." Astrid asked in a hurt tone. She didn't look at him.

"Since I was 8. That Christmas song you heard me sing is what started my career. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were my only two friends and they joined me the first time to the studio, the producers heard us singing together and that's how we formed Fire Storm. Our earlier work was sealed away because we were kids. Fire Storm went public when we started Jr. High and were 12." Hiccup told her calmly.

"And you didn't bother to tell me...I see how much you trust me now..." Astrid fought back the tears. Hiccup knew this could happen and he already planned what to do incase it did. He sighed now.

"I never wanted to lie to you about this or being Fury. But me being Strike was far more complicated than you understand...It's not that I didn't trust you, I was protecting you from that celebrity lifestyle." Hiccup sighed as he backed up a few steps with his eyes closed. "I don't expect you to be calm, or not upset about this, Astrid. You can hate me all you want, you can even leave me. Just know I am sorry that I kept these things from you. I'm not going to explain myself...I did what I felt I had too. Yes. I am Strike from Fire Storm, as well as I am Fury the Dragon Racer. I'll leave you alone from now on. You have that look in your eyes. The one you had for Eret, one of hate. Just know I love you and I will never forget the time we had together. I won't ask your forgiveness. I don't deserve it after this. You'll never know how sorry I am, Astrid...Goodbye..." Hiccup said softly as he handed Tuffnut his microphone and walked off the stage.

"Wait...where are you going..." Asked Ruffnut.

"I'm done. Fury is done. And now, so is Strike." Hiccup said, no one expected that answer. Even Astrid looked up towards him now. Hiccup had his head down and eyes closed.

"Hold up Hiccup...You never said anything about not being Fury or Strike anymore if this went badly..." Fishlegs said suddenly looking at him.

"Personal choices to withdraw from both. I won't ask you to understand them. The only reason I hid who I was for so long was to protect the people I care about most so they wouldn't have to get sucked in to the crazy life style, where they can be a target for news crews, constant gossip and rumors that aren't true, never having a moments peace...I didn't want people I loved dragged in to that. Which is why we hid with the masks and face paint. Secrets out, it's over and I'm done." Hiccup said as Toothless crooned coming beside him now.

"But Hiccup...You can't just...leave us..." Tuffnut said now.

"Its clear Astrid doesn't want to be with a liar, who she feels doesn't trust her..." Hiccup looked away now, "Without her, I'm nothing more than a loser." Hiccup said.

"You're not a loser, look at all you have!" Anna said now.

"You mean, all I HAD remember? Toothless and I are leaving tonight." Hiccup said firmly. "I was a loser before Astrid and I got paired for this project...People only started noticing me when she was in my life. With her gone, what do I have? Nothing because I'm nothing without her." Hiccup said.

"Y–you're not making any sense!" Astrid yelled at him finally. "You didn't need me for people to notice you! All it would of taken was a phone call, right? Just like you said! All you had to do was announce you were Fury and Strike, and the son of Stoick the Vast and you would of had it all, Hiccup!" Astrid told him angrily.

"And tell me what's the point of being on top, all the money in the world if I can't share it with you, Astrid!" Hiccup yelled back now, she took a few steps back. What was he talking about. "I knew this would happen...I knew it. Which is why I wrote this song so you'd understand where I was coming from incase this happened. Tuff, play track 16 on the CD in the stereo..." Hiccup told him. Tuffnut nodded and went to find the track as Hiccup backed up on to the stage again when the music started. They only watched and listened.

 _"There's a lot of talk about me. People lining up to meet me. I'm on the verge of celebrity. So what you think about that?"_ Hiccup started keeping his eyes on her. _"I've got friends in high places. Louis Vuitton suitcases. Look at all their pretty faces...So what you think about that?"_ Hiccup watched as Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

 _"So why do I feel like it's all just a show?"_ Hiccup sang out as the music picked up as Astrid slightly turned her head to look back at him. _"You make me wanna shut it all down, throw it all away. Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you."_ Astrid's arms dropped slowly now listening to him.

 _"What's the point of being on top, all the money in the world, If I can't blow it all on you...So, send the cars back, put the house on the market. And my big dreams too...Because it's all so clear. Now without you here, I'm the loser of the year."_ Hiccup closed his eyes now as the music calmed a little. Astrid didn't believe what she was hearing from him, he was singing this alone without Fishlegs or Tuffnut. This was truly a song he made on his own, just for this situation. Had he known she'd react like this? Being upset that he hid he was also the lead singer of her favorite band.

 _"I'm at a party in a mansion. There's a lot of high fashion. And I'm cooler than I've ever been...So what you think about that?"_ Hiccup sang looking at her again. Astrid's eyes started to widen as she was beginning to understand. _"I'm livin' life in a fast lane. I've got fridge full of champagne. And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne. So what you think about that?"_ Hiccup walked off stage now towards her, she backed up a little.

 _"So why do I feel like it's all just a show?..."_ Hiccup sang out again. Is that how Hiccup felt, that all this was just a show? Something for his amusement. _"You make me wanna shut it all down, throw it all away. Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you. What's the point of being on top, all the money in the world, if I can't blow it all on you. So, send the cars back, put the house on the market. And my big dreams too...Because it's all so clear. That without you here, I'm the loser of the year."_ Hiccup sang stopping in his tracks before her now, a very serious look in his forest green eyes. Astrid understood now, Hiccup was giving up the band, and being a dragon racer because now that his secret was out people would be all over him and she wouldn't be at his side anymore. Hiccup didn't want a life without her in it.

 _"I'm the loser of the year..."_ He said slower as the music slowed considerably. _"I can try real hard, I can try to pretend. That all these dreams make any sense, without you. But that just ain't true..."_ Hiccup sang, his eyes were softer now looking at her. She was right. He was saying that nothing was worth him having if he couldn't have her apart of it.

 _"I thought these things would make me forget...About you and me, but you're stuck in my head. I'm a loser, If I lose her."_ Hiccup sang as he back flipped on to the stage as the music picked up again. Astrid felt guilty, it was tugging at her heartstrings listening to what he was saying. He never told her because he didn't want her to get stuck in the crazy celebrity lifestyle. He'd told her that before the song started. He was only trying to protect her. Hiccup knew losing her tonight that he no longer had a desire to sing or race because he felt that it was costing him her. He was willing to give it all up.

 _"You make me wanna shut it all down. Throw it all away. Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you. What's the point of being on top, all the money in the world, if I can't blow it all on you."_ Hiccup sang to her as Astrid felt tears pricking her eyes.

 _"You make me wanna shut it all down, throw it all away, 'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you. So, send the cars back, put the house on the market, and my big dreams too..."_ He paused, there was pain in his eyes now as Toothless pressed his nose to Hiccup's arm softly.

 _"Because it's all so clear. That I need you near...And it's all so clear...Now without you here, I'm the loser of the year..."_ Hiccup sang as he lowered the microphone again and climbed on Toothless's back opening his tail. Hiccup felt like he had nothing left to protect with her not wanting to be with him. That wasn't true though, Astrid didn't want him to leave. She loved him, she was hurt he never told her until now but she understands why he did what he did. Astrid watched as Toothless turned and opened his wings preparing to take off, she was losing him because of her own stupid mistake of snapping at him before knowing the truth behind it. She forgave him easily for being Fury, but why? Because he saved her not caring who found out. Why did she feel differently about this, him being Strike. What made her so upset about it, not that she had the right to be seeing how upset Hiccup was of how she took the reveal of his major secret.

 _"Loser of the year. I'm the loser of the year. Loser of the year."_ Hiccup finished as Toothless let out a roar and started flying in to the darkened sky above. "I'm nothing without you, Astrid. Being a famous dragon rider or racer, and a famous band member...means nothing without you in my life. You're still the only woman I love, and will ever love. I'm sorry..." Hiccup said as Toothless zoomed off out of sight. It was quiet again, most eyes on Astrid now who was only staring at where Hiccup had just been. Calder came up beside her now, it didn't take long for her to just turn and cry in to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her protectively almost.

"It's alright Astrid...It's alright...Ssh..." Calder soothed her.

"Its not...God it's not alright..." Astrid cried now then turned from her father and looked at Stoick with tears in her eyes. "I–is he...really leaving for good?..." She asked in a broken voice.

"Seems that way..." Stoick replied sighing.

"Stop him! You have to make him come back!" Heather said standing beside Astrid now.

"I can't kids...I'm sorry. Hiccup is 18...he's legally free to go whenever he wants too..." Stoick said sitting down in a chair now and covering his face with his hand. Astrid fell to her knees now.

"I–I didn't want him...to leave..." Astrid sobbed now.

"You didn't exactly tell him not too..." Eret remarked now with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked up at him.

"I don't need this right now, Eret..." Astrid snapped at him.

"I'm just saying...it shouldn't of taken you by surprise..." Eret stated now.

"How could it not! He was...How could I of ever guessed something like this?...Him being...Strike of all people..."Astrid asked getting up and getting in Eret's face now.

"Astrid, really? Come on! You're a lot smarter than that!" Dagur said now.

"All the signs were there..." Snotlout added.

"I–I don't understand..." Astrid said now looking at the 3 of them.

"I think what they are saying is that when you sit down and think about everything since you met Hiccup..." Heather began.

"It adds up..." Heather finished.

"Exactly." Eret said now. Astrid sat down trying to figure out what they meant. "Think Astrid...think about it all..." Eret added to her. Astrid closed her eyes thinking back to the day they got paired with him, at the café talking about dragon racing, how he pushed off that Fury wasn't that great and he didn't see what people saw in Fury. Then at his house for the first time and she found out he was Stoick's son and finding out he was a major fan of Fire Storm. That certainly made sense now. Astrid gave a half smile remembering Hiccup showed her 'Play It Again' for the first time, that's when her eyes widened. That was right, Hiccup had access to a song that no one else did. He even knew when it'd be released.

Astrid's mind took her to when Hiccup gave her the front row ticket, saying he had to work and couldn't go. He was singing that night, as Strike. He had no purpose for a ticket and being a band member they always had extra tickets to give people close to them. Astrid remember the first dragon race, Hiccup saying he was sick and couldn't go but she had to. It was because he was racing. "Oh god..." She whispered out.

"You remember, don't you?..." Tuffnut asked her now.

"I do...Oh god, I do! The concert...That night him saving me from you..." Astrid said looking at Eret now.

"You texted him after I called you, right. That's what you told me, telling him I was going to be there...He told you not to worry because there was security everywhere..." Eret added.

"He told me I'd be safe the entire time because I was front row...He gave me the ticket so I could go...and he could still watch me...He knew you were there because I'd told him...he purposely...That's how Strike knew I was in trouble with you...When he saw me on camera...and then pulling me on stage to sing that song with him...Oh god it was him the whole time...he was always there watching me...The times we sang together...He knew...every song perfectly and always changed his voice so I wouldn't hear it..." Astrid's eyes widened.

"Astrid, you knew all along...you knew it every time he tried to cover up something big that to you seemed off, but you figured there was no way possible it'd be true so you pushed it in the back of your mind...but now that you know it's true...you're not mad at him at all, you're mad at yourself for not seeing it sooner...Realizing you were right." Fishlegs said to her.

"He's still your Hiccup...Whether he's Fury or Strike...he's always been your Hiccup, your hero because no matter who he was acting as...he was there for you, you just didn't see him." Heather said putting her hand on Astrid's shoulder now.

"You're right...It's always been him...and always will be...I–I have to...get him back...W–where would he go!..." Astrid said standing up now quickly.

"Um hello, he left on the back of his dragon...Fastest dragon known to man and blends in with the night sky...No way you'll find him." Dagur replied. Astrid's heart sank in to her stomach now.

"Astrid...call him..." Calder finally said.

"He won't answer...you saw how upset he looked at my reaction...He said he was going to leave me alone...H–he left on his own..." Astrid cried softly.

"Aye, that may be true lass but...Doesn't he always come when you need him the most?..." Gobber asked lifting a brow. Astrid's eyes widened. That was completely true! Hiccup always came when she called needing him. She knew what she had to do now. Astrid pulled out her phone and quickly pressed Hiccup's name in her contacts, she put a finger to the other's so they'd be quiet. He always told her she was a good actor, time to see it pay off. She started getting herself worked up with tears and making herself sound scared and panicked. The phone connected on the third ring.

"Astrid?..." He asked.

"Hiccup! Something...happened, I'm scared, alone...please...I need you...please hurry, Hiccup! Please..!" Astrid pleaded to him.

"Don't move, I'm coming right now! Just hold on..." Hiccup said quickly, his tone full of worry. Astrid hung up making it look like the call was cut short.

"Quick, shut the lights off and hide..." Astrid ordered. Stoick flipped all the lights off making it look dark in the house as Astrid stood outside in the backyard. She had to make herself look alone after all. Hiccup dived in on Toothless in minutes, as soon as they landed Hiccup jumped off and ran to Astrid who was holding herself on the ground crying hard with her head down.

"Astrid! Thank Odin...When the phone cut, I thought someone grabbed you...What happened! Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?...Talk to me!" Hiccup said quickly. It was then that Astrid lifted her head with a smile as tears still fell down her cheeks as Hiccup had a look of utter confusion on his face. Astrid grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close to her as she locked lips with him in a passionate deep kiss. It held a moment before Astrid pulled back. "Astrid, what's going on...You said...something happened to you!...And that you needed me!" Hiccup said quickly looking at her now.

"Something did happen...You left." Astrid said softly staring in to his green eyes with her blue ones.

"I–I don't...understand..." Hiccup trailed off looking at her now as the house lights flipped on and everyone came out smiling at the sight.

"I reacted the way I did because seeing you as Strike...I thought I didn't know who you were anymore...but once you left...I was alone and I felt...scared with you gone. I realized that I've known its you all along, because I'm not scared or alone when I'm with you...I just didn't see the signs. You're still my Hiccup no matter who you are...Whether you're Strike, Fury, or just plain old Hiccup...because you were always there for me, you were just hiding, trying to keep me safe any way you could. I feel safe and unafraid with Fury, and Strike. Just like I do when I'm with you, Hiccup. You always came to my rescue as any of them...And only my Hiccup would come as fast as he can when I need him. I called because I needed you...Here with me. I love you, no matter who you are..." Astrid explained gently to him with a loving smile.

Hiccup was shocked hearing this, she scared the life out of him by making him think something was wrong like her being hurt or in trouble, just to get him to come back? She couldn't of just called and asked him to come back, she had to make it so dramatic? Hiccup stared in to her eyes, how could he stay away from her when she wanted him around, wanted him in her life and he wanted the same. Hiccup stood up pulling her to her feet with him. "First off..." He began with his hands on her shoulders now, "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I was ready to let Toothless start blasting people...And secondly..." He calmed down as he pulled her in to a tight embrace, kissing her deeply. She melted in to it right away with her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Hiccup whispered softly against her lips.

"Sooo...not to be the one who kills the incredibly romantic moment here but...Does this mean you're going to stay and continue being Fury and Strike?..." Ruffnut asked them.

"Fury, yes...as for Strike...that depends on who here plans to tell everyone they know..." Hiccup asked as he held Astrid close to him.

"No one will say a word...What happened here tonight will stay between us. That's a promise." Heather said as the other's nodded.

"Then I will continue be Strike. And as for you..." He said looking at Astrid now with a smile. "It's still your birthday for another 2 hours, and I promised a live performance by Fire Storm...That being said...Stone. Spark..." He paused as they got big smiles on their faces. "Lets hit the stage. It's show time." Hiccup grinned. They all cheered rushing to their seats in front of the stage as Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut all got ready quickly in their outfits and made their way back on to the stage. Strike standing center. "Sorry about that intermission guys! Now we're back and ready to go! Let's get this birthday bash started! Hit it boys!" Strike said pointing to them as they music started again. The night couldn't of been better, they partied, danced and sang until 1am before everyone left and returned home. One thing was for sure it was the best birthday Astrid had ever had and one she would never forget as she fell asleep in the loving arms of her strong, smart, kind, caring, famous dragon racing singer boyfriend's arms with a happy smile on her face.


	33. Pregnant

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

33; Pregnant.

Everything had been better after the truth of Hiccup being Strike came out and as they'd promised the people there attending Astrid's birthday party that night had kept it to themselves. Hiccup and Astrid were both happier and stronger than ever, even that night a few other people started relationships. Dagur and Merida also Fishlegs and Ruffnut which Tuffnut hadn't been thrilled about but Hiccup made him realize that Fishlegs would never hurt her and came around after two weeks. Another couple getting closer was Eret and Elsa but nothing made official yet. Stoick and Calder both returned to work, things were finally normal again.

The homecoming prom was this weekend and Fire Storm was still planning to play. Hiccup knew how much Astrid wanted to go with him so he was currently working on something that would allow him to be there with her, and Strike still preform. Basically a double, someone who was as tall as Hiccup with similar hair. The face didn't matter since they were wearing face paint and the person didn't have to sing since for once in Fire Storm history, Strike would be lip syncing, or the double would at least. They were going to use a small microphone on Hiccup so he could sing behind the scenes and the guy just had to do the moves and sing with his lips making them look like he was singing.

The project too was going great, there were still whispers about Astrid's, Elsa's, and Rapunzel's pregnancies but the three girls didn't care. Except for Anna and Kristoff who were beginning to have problems since everyone was on Kristoff's case about why he wasn't affectionate with Rapunzel and happy for the soon to be baby coming in their lives. After that, Rapunzel didn't want to get in the way of their relationship and she went to the teachers and said she just couldn't do it anymore. They agreed and assigned them another project, now Anna and Kristoff's relationship was beginning to return to normal. A miscarriage was explained for her sudden reasoning to no longer being pregnant, all she and Kristoff had to do were act hurt around one another, avoiding one another and being upset over things.

Easier said than done when you still had to act married and show getting over the project, this was something Anna was okay with. Elsa and Astrid were still holding strong with the project pregnancy, Hiccup and Eret were the most supportive boyfriends ever and were becoming closer as friends. Things had been awkward in the beginning since he was Astrid's ex and all but they got over it. Hiccup being Fury died down after a while, he was still a famous racer but everyone had gotten past the shock which was better for Hiccup since he hated the attention being on himself.

The school was planning an upcoming talent show for the end of the year and everyone was excited for that. Something that hadn't gotten better was Astrid being sick. Granted it wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning but still she was throwing up at random, tired, moody, and more. Currently is was beginning to worry Hiccup, a lot. It was dinner time, Hiccup was at practice in the main house with Fishlegs, Tuffnut and the double going over things for that Friday. Today was Tuesday. In side Hiccup and Astrid's home was Elsa, Rapunzel, Anna, Dagur, Eret, and Heather. The others had things to do.

"So where is Merida tonight, Dagur?" Elsa asked softly.

"Something with her parents. She said we could hang out later if it wasn't to late." Dagur replied drinking his soda. "Where's Ruffnut and Kristoff?" Dagur asked looking around the room.

"Kristoff had chores to do." Anna replied gently.

"And I think Ruffnut said she wasn't feeling well according to Legs." Heather smiled.

"I hope she feels better before the homecoming prom on Friday..." Astrid said softly.

"So Astrid, how is Hiccup with you being pregnant?" Eret asked. They had the camera's running for more effect so he thought it'd be a good idea for it to get captured as part of the project. Elsa herself was hesitant on giving a report so they were making sure to get footage of how things were going each day.

"He's simply amazing, then again. When isn't he..." Astrid chuckled.

"Have you two started talking about names yet?" Anna asked now.

"Very little, we want to wait until we find out the gender next month." Astrid giggled softly.

"Does he help you a lot?" Elsa smiled as Astrid nodded to her, "Lucky...I'd be grateful if Eret would at least come and check on me in the morning when I'm puking up my insides." Elsa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eret! Really, you should be with her every time she throws up. Hiccup comes in to hold my hair and rub my back..." Astrid blushed softly, it was true that he did too.

"Eh I guess I'm still not used to it..." Eret shrugged.

"Well you better get used to it fast because it's definitely happening." Anna laughed pointing at him.

"I know, I know. Just never thought I'd be a teenage father..." Eret sighed now.

"As you kindly put it dear, that's what sex will do to you..." Elsa remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe talk to Hiccup about it? He was scared and nervous too but look how he came around after I was freaking out...He's the one who told me it'd be okay and we'd figure it out." Astrid offered smiling now.

"Huh, maybe I will, Astrid. Thanks for the idea." Eret said lifting his head now with a nod.

"How did you take it, Elsa? You don't seem scared at all." Heather asked now.

"Oh I'm terrified, I just don't show it well. I was going to put it up for adoption at first but...Anna and surprisingly...Eret convinced me not too saying they'd be there and help me." Elsa blushed gently.

"Awe, so Eret's not such a bad guy after all. See now Eret...You did a good thing, now you just have to actually be there for her. Talk to Hiccup, he can help." Astrid smiled wide. It was nearing 7pm after they'd eaten. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut hadn't returned from practice yet and Astrid was starting to feel sick again.

"You alright there Astrid? Looking a little pale?" Dagur asked curiously.

"Mm...fine. So Elsa, what were your early symptoms? Like what triggered you thinking you were pregnant?" Astrid asked.

"Well the constant throwing up was first, I thought I had caught a bug. Then...sore breasts, fatigue, frequent urination...oh and just recently some spotting but the doctor said it was completely normal. What about you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you're what 16 weeks now?" Astrid nodded to Rapunzel's question. "What's it been like for you? I'm sure Elsa could use the pointers so she knows what to expect."

"Well...My earliest symptoms were just like Elsa's. But my biggest indicator was that my period was late which is what got me and Hiccup to go pick up a test. You all saw this on the video..." Astrid chuckled.

"Okay so after you found out, what was it like? I want to hear everything!" Elsa exclaimed. Astrid sighed, good thing she and Hiccup had done the research just incase these questions got asked.

"Well after going to the doctor and getting the first ultrasound...We found out I was about 4 weeks. I had everything Elsa did. By 6 weeks my moods started to change a lot. At 8 weeks, my pants were tight on me. I also had...Mild uterine cramping or discomfort, Abdominal bloating, Constipation, Heartburn, Nasal congestion, Shortness of breath, Food cravings or aversions, Lightheadedness...It was awful, I felt like I was dying honestly from how tired I was..." Astrid chuckled a bit.

"Oh great..." Elsa huffed.

"So what at 3 months to now?..." Anna asked now. "So I know what to expect from my sister?" She chuckled as Elsa glared at her.

"Bout the same, just gets more uncomfortable. Least the morning sickness is fading..." Astrid smiled.

"Really? That's good to hear...so you're not throwing up as much anymore?" Elsa asked.

"Nah hers is still pretty bad. Remember, she was throwing up for like 20 minutes before dinner." Rapunzel chuckled a bit as she got up. "Well I guess I better be getting home...Snotlout...are you still taking me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course. See you guys later. Tell Hiccup I said night." Snotlout said getting up with her. Astrid got up to hug say goodbye when a wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom and throwing up harshly. Elsa got up and walked to the door.

"Astrid? Are you okay in there?" Elsa asked gently.

"Ye–yeah...fine...I'm okay, don't worry about me..." She called back before puking again.

"Should we get Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"N–No it's fine...I can handle it...Really..." Astrid replied coughing.

"I–if you're sure...Let us know if we can help..." Elsa said backing up to her chair. It continued for close to 30 minutes that she was in there. Rapunzel and Snotlout ended up staying because they were worried. Astrid was sitting on the bathroom floor whimpering quietly.

 _'God...what's wrong with me...I shouldn't still be sick...'_ Astrid thought as she started to get up by holding on to the cabinet door it opened slightly and that's when she saw it. The test they'd bought from the day they did the recording, why did she still have it? Astrid stared at it a moment as her mind began to race, thinking about everything. Astrid for some reason, she began thinking about when she got sick. That day in school, blaming it on bad Tuna. It continued since then. When was that...Astrid began to think back. How long ago had that been. _'Okay Astrid, relax thing back...if there's even the slightest chance of being pregnant...to line it up with what I've been dealing with...would mean...I'd have to of concieved...In January...when Hiccup and I...first had sex. Oh Gods...'_ Astrid thought. Her symptoms of the last two months being sick lined up perfectly. Having an aversion to tuna and throwing up. She'd been sick since then, on and off.

Her eyes widened a bit moving to the small pack of tampons sitting beside the pregnancy test. She didn't get her period this month, or February. How hadn't she noticed it, she was still recovering from her mom passing. She was sick for all that. She blamed the depression. Astrid took the test out of the box shakily. She couldn't be...she couldn't. Astrid instantly felt nervous and sick again.

"She's been in there for a while guys..." Anna stated worriedly.

"I'll check on her..." Rapunzel said getting up and going to the bathroom door. "Astrid?...Hey are you alright in there..." Rapunzel asked softly through the door. No answer. "Astrid...!" She asked again. Nothing, she could hear shuffling.

Inside, Astrid had set the test on the counter after peeing on the stick. She stood pacing nervously now, after 5 minutes she lifted the test and looked at the control window. Only one word came up. Pregnant. Astrid quickly hid the test in the garbage under a bunch of things as she stared in to the mirror in shock. She was actually pregnant. What was Hiccup going to say? What would her dad say?! How did it happen, they'd used condoms every time! Astrid began to panic now breathing heavily. Everything went black as she passed out on the floor.

Hearing a thud Rapunzel turned to face them. "Someone go get Hiccup! Now!" She ordered banging on the door. "Astrid! Astrid open the door!" Rapunzel yelled. Anna quickly ran out of the house and to the main one, she raced down stairs nearly slipping on the stairs and barged in panting to the small recording studio where Hiccup and the other's were.

"Hiccup!" She tried to catch her breath. Hiccup looked over at her quickly, "You gotta come right now!" Anna exclaimed.

"What happened..." Tuffnut asked.

"Astrid started throwing up, she was in the bathroom for over a half hour and then we heard a thud...Please you gotta come right now!" Elsa said running in behind Anna now. Hiccup wasted no time rushing past them and over to his and Astrid's place panting heavily.

"Where is she!" He demanded.

"Locked in the bathroom, and she's not answering. Astrid!" Heather said with deep concern.

"Eret! Toss me the keys on the kitchen table, quickly." Hiccup said, Eret grabbed them and threw them to Hiccup, he caught them and found a small silver key and opened the bathroom door seeing Astrid unconscious. "Astrid..." He breathed out pulling her in to his arms. "Babe...babe come on...wake up..." Hiccup said to her. Fishlegs, and Tuffnut came in now panting. "I'm taking her to the hospital." Hiccup said as he picked her up and raced outside.

"Hey don't you need your keys to drive!" Rapunzel called to him.

"Who said anything about driving...TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called out, Toothless jumped to his side, concern in his eyes seeing Astrid's unconscious form. "To the hospital bud, as fast as you can...Meet us there!" Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless back and opened the tail, Toothless took off as Hiccup held Astrid tightly in his arms. "You'll be alright babe...I promise...Hurry bud..." Hiccup pleaded. It only took 10 minutes as Toothless landed near the emergency entrance and jumped off running her inside.

"What happened here?" Asked the triage nurse.

"I don't know...my gir–wife was throwing up and she passed out...I–I don't know what's wrong..." Hiccup said quickly. A few others came out and Hiccup laid Astrid on the bed and stepped back so they could look at her. Hiccup knew he had to get out for now, he sighed heading outside and leaned on Toothless with his eyes closed. "Oh bud...I'm worried too..." He felt Toothless lick his cheek and croon sadly. Snotlout, Rapunzel, Elsa, Eret, and Anna arrived.

"What's going on...where is she?" Rapunzel asked quickly as they came up to them.

"I don't know, I haven't heard yet...They only just took her in...What happened at the house?" Hiccup asked now.

"We were all talking about pregnancies, Astrid's and Elsa's. Rapunzel went to leave with Snotlout when Astrid ran to the bathroom. She was in there for a while puking, we asked her if we should get you and she said she was just fine, that she'd handle it. After 30 minutes, we went to check on her but she didn't answer, then we heard the thud." Anna explained.

"You should of come and got me..." Hiccup sighed softly.

"I think she knew you were busy with the Fire Storm training and double and didn't want to pull you away..." Snotlout added.

"I'm never to busy for her...You know she's stubborn, don't ever hesitate to get me if she's in there more than 10 minutes..." Hiccup stated closing his eyes.

"Well how often does she spend 30 minutes puking in the bathroom?" Elsa asked curiously now.

"Well not over 30 minutes but the last few weeks she's been sick. I assumed it was a bug it shouldn't last this long..." Hiccup stated.

"Maybe its something else. Didn't you say her mom was always sick in the letter from her Astrid?" Rapunzel stated. Hiccup's eyes widened as he got up quickly.

"Oh Thor...I completely forgot about that." Eret stated now.

"Astrid's mom was sick all her life...She had cancer...Its what...k-killed her..." Worry filled Hiccup completely now.

"Hey, come on man. We don't know that Astrid has cancer for sure...Lets just relax and wait for the doctor to tell us..." Snotlout said to them.

"He's right...We can't be sure...We have to wait..." Elsa added nodding. The door opened.

"Mr. Haddock? You'll be pleased to know you're wife is perfectly okay. She's resting now with fluids, dehydration was the cause of her losing consciousness." The doctor smiled at him.

"But what was the cause of her being so sick?" Eret asked now.

"My guess would be food poisoning if she was throwing up that much in so little time. Perhaps a stomach virus or the flu. It's been going around." The doctor stated going over his clip board now.

"That's not it. She's been sick the last few weeks. This was the first time it's ever gotten this bad...her passing out and what not. Her mom...had cancer as a teenager according to her father at least...Astrid...doesn't have cancer right?..." Hiccup asked him.

"Heavens no son. We would of seen that. Your wife and child are both just fine. Strong heartbeat on the little one. You should of told us right away she was with pregnant. Her belly was so big, I thought it was twins at first." The doctor laughed. Hiccup froze looking at him now. "Would you like me to take you to them?" The doctor asked.

"C–can you repeat that last statement for me again?..." Hiccup asked in a shaky tone.

"Your wife and child are fine, would you like me to take you to the room, Mr. Haddock? Is something wrong you look as if you've seen a ghost son." The doctor asked concerned now.

"Hiccup, she's wearing the belly...that's why they are saying both are fine..." Eret told him now.

"N–no, you don't understand...How can they hear a heartbeat when she's not really pregnant..." Hiccup asked him. Eret blinked a few moments.

"They can't...That means..." Elsa said softly.

"Will someone please fill me in?" Snotlout asked.

"Take me to her..." Hiccup said facing the doctor who nodded and led him inside the room. He stood there trying to process everything as the doctor handed him a few pictures, they were ultrasounds. Hiccup could see it, the small baby in the black and white picture.

"I'm starting to think you were unaware she was pregnant son. Also, whatever that...fake belly was on her front actually protected your unborn child. So I'm not sure what it was there for but...Your wife is almost 10 weeks pregnant, bout 9 right now. The excessive throwing up you mentioned earlier is all morning sickness. Very common at this stage. She will just need water frequently, that should prevent her from dehydrating. When she wakes up, let me know. If you were unaware, I'm assume she is too and we will need to be talking about a few things. Congratulations." The doctor said as he patted Hiccup's back and walked out leaving Hiccup in complete shock.

Astrid was pregnant? Legitimately pregnant and almost three months along. Hiccup couldn't process it, how did it happen. When did it happen? Why didn't he see it sooner. All the signs had been there. The throwing up, the tiredness, the mood swings. They did this research for the project and saw it all. How didn't he put two and two together. Is that why Astrid passed out? Did she realize it was possible she could be pregnant and she couldn't handle it? Hiccup's eyes trailed up to Astrid's sleeping form with fear. All he could wonder was how she'd react, and what were they going to do. Faking a pregnancy was nothing compared to this, she was actually pregnant and the proof was in his hands.


	34. Serious Talk

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

34; Serious Talk.

Hiccup was sitting in Astrid's hospital room of the Emergency Room, in his hands was 2 ultrasounds. One was of the baby growing inside Astrid's belly, and a measurement of 10 weeks gestation. The other was a shot of the baby and a fetal heart rate showing 165 beats per minute. Hiccup's eyes continued to look at it, the shock was still there that Astrid was in fact pregnant. He sat in the silence waiting for Astrid to wake up, they were going to have a lot to talk about. Outside in the waiting area the group of friends were sitting around with hot chocolate or coffee.

"Wait, I'm confused...Astrid was pregnant...why did it take Hiccup by surprise!" Anna said quickly. It was then that Kristoff, Dagur, Ruffnut, and Merida came in.

"What is going on with Astrid?" Ruffnut asked. Fishelgs came beside her.

"You should be in bed, you're still sick babe." Fishlegs said.

"Oh never mind me! Why is Astrid in the hospital again?..." Ruffnut asked.

"We have to tell them, Elsa..." Eret sighed.

"Tell us what?..." Heather asked now.

"All of you...sit please...this is a long story and it never leaves this group...understand?" Elsa pointed at them all. They nodded as Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm not really pregnant. Neither was Astrid...it was all part of the school project. 3 girls were selected to take part in. To act like they were really pregnant, to get reactions from their peers. Astrid and I were two out of the three..." Elsa began to explain.

"I was the third. The principal had said if at any time we felt uncomfortable being 'pregnant' to let them know and they'd say we could stop...I didn't really have a miscarriage, I backed out of the assignment because people were giving Kristoff a hard time, and then he and Anna started fighting a lot. I didn't want to cause them to break up so to make people think things between he and I were over, our new assignment because showing what could happen to a married couple who loses their unborn child early before its born. Which is why he and I avoid one another on the tapes and what not..." Rapunzel explained.

"Oookay...but...what does this have to do with Astrid being in the hospital?" Heather asked now.

"Everything. You all were supposed to believe we were really pregnant...we're going to be in so much trouble for tell you all this but...The point of it all was to address the issue in schools with teenage pregnancies, centered around the girl who suffered so much pain and pressure from the other students that after she gave birth, she killed herself. We were asked to make journals of people's reactions and if at anytime we were unable to handle it, we could stop. Astrid wasn't really 4 months pregnant, it was a fake belly Hiccup designed to make everyone think that she just popped one day when the pregnancy started in her back." Elsa took a breath.

"And clever to use that to explain too..." Eret chuckled.

"Anyway...all three of us were supposed to start at a different point in the pregnancy. Astrid's was 4 months, Elsa's was 1 month, and myself being 2 months...We were only supposed to make it last until May, then give reports on what we found, sort of to empower people not to give pregnant teens a hard time...However...as you all know...Astrid's been sick the last few weeks, we thought it was a bug...until she threw up for almost 30 minutes before passing out." Rapunzel stated.

"And coming here...we thought the worst that she might have cancer since its obviously an illness that hasn't stopped...Hiccup realized that Astrid's mother had been sick too, starting in her teens...but the doctor came out and said that Astrid passed out from dehydration." Eret added.

"So she's here from dehydration...Then what was Hiccup mumbling about before running inside with you two?" Tuffnut asked.

"The doctor informed Hiccup that his wife and child were both fine." Elsa said.

"Well she was wearing the belly so...he had to assume she was pregnant, right?" Anna asked now.

"Hiccup told him that the belly was fake, didn't he? Astrid's not really pregnant?..." Kristoff began as he saw Elsa and Eret turn their heads a bit.

"Are you saying that...She really is pregnant?..." Merida asked.

"Why else would the doctor say he heard the baby's heart beat, saying it was strong and Hiccup should of told him she was pregnant...He wouldn't of heard a heart beat with a silicone, gel belly..." Elsa said quietly. Their mouth hung open.

"S-so she really is...Oh God, I wonder how they are taking it...how did Hiccup take it?!" Ruffnut asked now.

"Utter shock, he went inside but we can't until he says so...I don't even know if Astrid is awake yet or if she has any idea..." Elsa replied with a shrug.

"But your pregnancy...is still fake, right?" Anna asked looking to Elsa now.

"Of course! Oh geeze, Anna...I'm not really pregnant...but all of you still have to pretend that I am...got it?" Elsa asked.

"Got it...so can we like...I don't...figure out what's going on with Hiccup and Astrid..?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't think they'll let us in unless we're family of him or her..." Dagur added.

"I can't believe she's really pregnant..." Anna sighed out.

"I can..." Rapunzel said. They all looked at her confused now. "I found this in the trash bin at the house, Hiccup must of knocked it over when he rushed her out. I think Astrid passed out because she saw the result already..." Rapunzel stated as she held up a small bag with the pregnancy test in it, still clearly reading Pregnant across the screen.

"Wow...so she must of suspected she was pregnant being so sick, took it and when it came up true it shocked her and she passed out..." Fishlegs said.

"We should tell Hiccup...He'd want to know about this..." Merida said.

"They aren't going to let us in..." Eret stated now.

"Well we can try calling Hiccup...?" Heather suggested pulling out her phone to dial him.

"Actually guys, I think maybe we should all just go home...This is obviously...gonna be a big thing that they have to talk about...Whether Astrid knows or not doesn't matter. She'll find out when she wakes up. We'll leave a note with the nurse at the desk...she can take it to Hiccup...Someone gimme a pen..." Rapunzel said now as she got a piece of paper from her purse. Tuffnut handed her one and she started writing a note to Hiccup.

"Are you going to tell him about the test you found?..." Elsa asked.

"No...I don't think it matters at this point since Astrid only just found out herself and if she hadn't passed out was probably going to tell him. And Hiccup clearly knows now..." Rapunzel said as she finished the letter and walked it over to the nurse with a smile. "Excuse me...we're friends of Hiccup Haddock and his wife Astrid, she was admitted here about an hour ago...we have to get home but...could you please see that he gets this from us?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

"Of course miss. Have a good evening!" The nurse nodded.

"Thank you! Come on guys..." Elsa called as they all filed out and left. Toothless was laying on the grass in front of the door. "Don't worry Toothless. Hiccup will be out soon...Everything's okay." Elsa told him. Toothless crooned and laid back down.

Inside the room, Hiccup heard a knock and the nurse came in. "You're friends asked me to give this to you..." She smiled brightly.

"Oh...thanks..." Hiccup said quietly taking it from her. She left as he opened it and read it over. _"Hiccup. Its late and we have to get home...Elsa and I told everyone about the project because they started to ask questions, they swore to keep it a secret and I think we can trust them. We also know about Astrid's real pregnancy...We hope you two are okay and if you need anything, we're all here for you guys. Keep us updated and Toothless is outside laying on the grass, just so you know. All the best, The Gang."_ Hiccup sighed putting it down. They really did have the best friends ever, his eyes trailed back to Astrid hearing her start to groan and then her eyes slowly opening.

"W–where...am I?...Hiccup?" She said seeing him sitting in the chair by the wall, slumped over in deep thought.

"You're in the hospital, Astrid..." Hiccup said to her calmly. "You passed out at home, in the bathroom after throwing up for 30 minutes. Our friends are the ones that told me...Astrid how many times have I told you to tell me when you're feeling sick., you know I will come take care of you..." Hiccup sighed to her.

"I–I'm sorry I just...didn't want to bother you..." Astrid whimpered a bit, she felt like he was mad at her. Hiccup finally got to his feet and walked over to her.

"You're never a bother to me, Astrid...But now that you're awake...we need to talk." Hiccup said softly, his tone wasn't hateful maybe scared and shocked. Hearing those words were never good, it always meant something bad. That's when she remembered about the pregnancy test. She had to tell him. Or did he already know.

"O–okay...what about?..." Astrid asked gently trying to hide her fear. Hiccup pulled the two ultrasounds from his pocket and put them on her legs which were covered by a blanket.

"You being pregnant." Hiccup stated simply. Astrid picked up the ultrasound in her hands, it was true. She really was pregnant. "The doctor told me. Said your wife and child are just fine. I thought he was referring to the fake belly you had one until he added, 'The baby has a strong heartbeat'. I'm good at inventing things but something for a heartbeat wasn't programmed in to that fake belly, Astrid..." Hiccup stated now. Astrid just burst in to tears now, Hiccup wrapped her up in his arms comfortingly. "Ssh...calm down...we'll...we'll figure this out, alright...Ssh...I'm here babe. Just like always and I won't leave..." Hiccup said softly to her.

"Oh Gods...Hiccup...you don't...understand...I-I knew I was pregnant...Th–this is why I passed out at home...be-because I had just...found out and then I-I passed out from shock." Astrid cried, he pulled back quickly with his hands on her arms in shock.

"You knew you were pregnant...?" Hiccup said quickly to her.

"I–I started throwing up, it continued a while and I was crying not...knowing what was wrong with me. When it passed I used the cabinet door to stand up but it opened and I saw the test we bought when we did the fake reveal video...I just...my mind raced with thoughts...It started to make sense to me...I–I decided to see if I was right and took it...when I saw it say 'Pregnant'...I...blacked out..." Astrid explained to him. Hiccup couldn't believe it, she suspected she was pregnant and didn't tell him first?!

"You're telling me that you got the idea you were pregnant at home...and didn't say anything to me? Astrid! What the...how could you not even run it by my first! I'm your boyfriend, I'm that baby's father...and you couldn't just...have someone come get me so we could talk about it first!" Hiccup said to her as he started walking around the room.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry...I was...scared...I–I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing!..." Astrid sobbed. But he was right, she should of gotten him first.

"For Thor's sake, Astrid when Anna came down those stairs out of breath and told me you'd been throwing up for 30 minutes...I panicked. Seeing you passed out on the bathroom floor...I didn't even drive you here I was so scared. I flew on Toothless! And sitting outside with everyone...Damn it, Astrid...We all thought you had cancer...Because your mom got it when she was your age, and was sick all the time!...Do you have any idea how terrified I was!?" Hiccup raised his voice.

"You're right, I should of gotten you...I'm sorry Hiccup...I just...It happened so fast..." Astrid buried her face in her hands now.

"I'm thrilled you don't have cancer, Astrid but for the love of Odin...I get you wanted to find out as soon as you suspected you could be pregnant but do you get why I'm freaking out?! Not only did you not tell me you were worried about being pregnant, which you in fact are...You did it alone and passed out!" Hiccup faced her now, seeing how upset she was made his anger fade away. He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently and she cried in to his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry..." Astrid whimpered against him.

"No I'm sorry...I shouldn't of yelled at you...I was scared, Astrid. When the doctor told me you were almost 10 weeks pregnant...showed me this ultrasound...I didn't know what to think, and you passing out from dehydration because you threw up for 30 minutes...The doctor told me if you hadn't been wearing that fake belly and passing out the way you did...it could of hurt the baby, Astrid...That's why I got worked up when you said you knew there was a chance and you didn't tell me...if I'd know...I could of been in there with you..." Hiccup's voice was calm now but still full of fear.

"I'm sorry...I–I didn't even...realize...I should of...had someone get you...Y–you had a right to know my suspicions about it..." Astrid said wiping her eyes now. Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed now holding her hand.

"Tell me now then...When did you start thinking you might be pregnant, Astrid..." Hiccup said gently.

"When I saw the test in the cabinet...I asked myself why we still had it, then it just happened. I started remembering the first time I got sick...that day at school when I threw up after eating the tuna sandwich...how it continued since then til now. I knew it wasn't just some bug. I started thinking about all the pregnancy symptoms we went over to prepare for the project, the ones I was talking with Elsa and the other's...I don't know...I started piecing together the time frames of my symptoms with when we had sex...and I came to the shocking truth that the only one that would add up to give me these symptoms was..." She was cut off by the doctor coming in.

"That you conceived sometime in January, beginning I'd say. That would make sense to me. Does it line up with your own thoughts?" He asked.

"U–uh yes..." Astrid replied now.

"Yes, those calculations seem correct. I hope I didn't interrupt anything? We saw on the monitors that your blood pressure started to rise and wanted to check in." The doctor smiled at them.

"No, it's fine doctor we're just...settling with the news is all. I don't believe we caught your name however..." Hiccup told him.

"Ah, my apologies. I am Vali Thurman but you may call me Doctor Vali, and this my assistant Nurse Selby Olavo." Doctor Vali said to them with a smile as a middle aged woman with black hair came in, she looked to be maybe late 30's.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Hiccup Haddock, and this is my wife, Astrid Haddock." Hiccup introduced with a bow of his head before shaking their hands.

"Wonderful. Now I was hoping we could perhaps just talk about things. I have some questions for your records my dear and of course I'm sure you'd like to ask some of your own regarding your new information?" The doctor stated. They nodded. "Excellent. Nurse Olavo, would you be a dear and please close the door? Patient privacy is big here." Doctor Vali chuckled as he pulled up a chair.

"So what do you have to ask us?..." Astrid asked looking at them now as the nurse pulled in an ultrasound machine and put it beside Astrid's bed.

"Just some things about your over all health and life style. Its mainly so we can give you the best advice to ensure your pregnancy goes smoothly. The more we know, the better we can help." Nurse Olavo stated smiling.

"Oh, alright then. Ask away..." Astrid said gently.

"Well we should start with the obvious ones. Do you smoke or drink?" He asked.

"No way. Can't stand it or to be around it." Astrid replied.

"Excellent. Bad for you and the baby. Is this your first pregnancy?" He looked at her.

"Yes..." Astrid said softly.

"Are you allergic to foods, medications, plants? And that's a question to both of you." The nurse asked now.

"I'm allergic to cherries and nuts." Hiccup stated. Astrid blinked at him now.

"I never knew that...Oh and I'm only allergic to a medication that I can never remember the name of...Umm..Amox...Ugh..." Astrid sighed.

"Amoxicillan." Hiccup corrected her. She smiled now with a nod. The next hour was spend answering questions about their health, mainly Astrid's and her lifestyle.

"So final question from me and then you can ask whatever you like...Do you plan to keep the baby?" Doctor Vali asked them in a serious tone. "I've seen many young couples, young mothers come through and find out their pregnant. Some come in pregnant and leave no longer pregnant. Some come in to give birth, but leave without their child. It's a standard question because we do offer services to those who feel they aren't ready and choose to terminate the pregnancy, or go through with adoption." The doctor explained. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another now, they hadn't talked about it but the answer was clear as day.

"Yes we do." They said together.

"Pleased to hear so. Well now, do you have any questions for me?" The doctor asked now wheeling over in the chair to the machine as the nurse lifted Astrid's hospital gown while keeping her lower half covered and the doctor squirted some of the jelly on her belly and them started moving the wand around.

"I suppose the biggest one is...when am I due?" Astrid asked him as she and Hiccup looked at the screen now.

"Well, lets see. I know you already have a picture but we do like to let our new parents hear the heartbeat and see their baby live so mom and dad...take a look." The doctor said. Hiccup felt Astrid squeeze his hand gently, he looked seeing tears forming in her eyes now. He smiled and kissed her hand as they saw their baby on screen, moving around a little bit. "Lets get a good measurement since the baby is in a different position this time..." The doctor said as he started taking stills and measuring. "Yes, just as before. You are 9 weeks and 3 days. You'll be 10 on Saturday. I'd estimate the due date to be...October 13th." The doctor smiled at them.

"Oh Hiccup...look at our baby...the little arms and legs..." Astrid cried softly. The doctor now turned on the sound as they heard the heartbeat and their eyes widened.

"Its so fast..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Yes, perfectly normal. They say faster heartbeats mean it's a boy but still far to early to tell." Nurse Olavo smiled.

"When can we find out?" Astrid asked now.

"Anytime after 20 weeks when you're 5 months pregnant. You'll be 3 months in 2 weeks from Saturday. 12 weeks marks the 3rd month. Shall we make all your appointments for the remainder of the pregnancy? Usually we date them by trimesters since there are 3." The doctor said now.

"Meaning?" Hiccup asked.

"From weeks 2 until 12 you are in your first trimester. Usually we see our patients once a month in this time. Next would be weeks 13-27 you are second trimester and we would see you twice a month. And finally 3rd trimester is weeks 28-40 which is where we see you every two weeks. Usually the last month we see you once a week to determine if the birth will on time, this is crucial since if there were ever a problem where a c-section was needed, we would want to be ready to make sure the mother and child receive the best care possible." The nurse explained.

"And though we've missed most of your first trimester, Mrs. Haddock. Seeing this heartbeat and movement, I would say that regardless of you not knowing you were pregnant, everything looks wonderful. So at this time, I'm going to hand you these images. And discharge you for the night. Any other questions?" Doctor Vali asked smiling. Hiccup and Astrid blushed slightly, the doctor laughed. "Yes, you can both still have sex. However if she feels any discomfort, or bleeding. Call us right away. Spotting is normal, but if it lasts more than an hour...please bring her in. Oh yes...would you like me to stay your doctor?" He asked.

"Would you please?" Astrid asked gently.

"Certainly. I will leave my number on your papers. Just call my office and my secretary will see to it that you get in. I'd like to see you again at 13 weeks for standard tests. Alright?" He said.

"Of course, Doctor Vali. Thank you." Hiccup said softly.

"Before I leave, I wanted to ask. What was with the fake belly?" Dr. Vali asked curiously.

"School project, they wanted us to make the students think she was 4 months pregnant to get reactions." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, I don't think you'll be having a problem with that now. You've already got the belly. You must not of noticed it with the fake one on. Your pregnancy started in your back but now it's adjusting towards the front. You may have slight stomach discomfort, but nothing to be concerned about. I'll see you two soon. And congratulations again." Dr. Vali and Nurse Olavo left the room.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another, then the picture of their baby. "I still...can't believe this..." Astrid said finally with a hand over her stomach, now looking at her belly which was in fact a little bigger. "I mean really...getting pregnant in January when we had sex for the first time...go figure right...and we even used condoms..." Astrid stated.

"Well, it happened babe and we're just going to have to keep going with life. Its not like we can't handle it...We've got the room, the money...the support of our friends..." Hiccup stated, her eyes widened a bit.

"They know!?" She said quickly.

"When the doctor told me about you and the child being okay, and the heartbeat being strong. I was shocked because I know I didn't rig your fake belly to make a heartbeat sound. Eret actually was the one to mention the fake belly thing first, then I asked how it could mean that with a real heartbeat. Elsa put it together and they were here too waiting to hear about you. They left a note telling us to let them know if we needed anything to let them know." Hiccup said as he showed her the note.

"We're blessed with such good friends..." Astrid smiled then her face turned to worry. "And...now we're going to have to tell your dad and mine..." Astrid reminded him. "Oh god...do you remember how they reacted to the fake pregnancy...Thor help us...they'll going to flip out, Hiccup." Astrid said quickly as Hiccup took her hand lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Hey...stop worrying alright. Both of them are out of town right now. Lets just get home and then we can talk about everything. You're not in this alone, Astrid. That's our baby and it will have both of us. You will have me. We'll do this together babe." Hiccup said softly.

"How did I get so lucky to have the most amazing man in the world as mine..." Astrid smiled now.

"We got paired together and it was never the same again." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Can't disagree with you there. I love you, Hiccup Haddock." Astrid blushed lightly.

"I love you, Astrid Haddock." He winked at her. "And I love you too." Hiccup said with a hand on her stomach now. The two sat there waiting until the doctor returned with the papers, they were released. Astrid changed her clothes and left the hospital. Toothless bounded towards them happily. "Toothless...easy bud..." Hiccup told him with a hand out. Toothless stopped and sniffed his hand before licking it, he then got closer to Astrid's belly sniffing her. His eyes widened as he jumped around in a circle before firing off a blast in to the sky. Hiccup and Astrid laughed now.

"Guess he knows too. Ready to take us home?" Astrid asked softly as she scratched under Toothless's chin. He smiled as Hiccup climbed on and then helped Astrid up behind him and Toothless flew back to the house. Once they landed, Toothless returned to his spot in the stables as Hiccup led Astrid in and to her room. "Its late...and I'm so tired...I better get used to that huh?..." She smiled.

"Yes and having me around you constantly...Lets get some sleep babe. We can talk more in the morning." Hiccup smiled at her softly as she kicked off her shoes and laid in bed. Hiccup climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her figure kissing her softly before they both fell fast asleep, both having pleasant dreams of their soon to be future.


	35. Official

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

35; Official.

Although things had taken an unsuspecting turn with Astrid being almost 10 weeks pregnant, meaning she'd be 3 months in just a mere two weeks. It wasn't hard to tell that Astrid was in fact very scared even though she knew she had Hiccup at her side. It was a long night for them after getting home from the hospital, now that she knew she was pregnant, the morning sickness seemed to be hitting all the time and she was incredibly uncomfortable at night. Hiccup did his best with it for the night and when morning came they had a lot to talk about.

As the sun started to rise, Astrid was up before Hiccup and puking in the bathroom. To avoid her passing out again, even if it wasn't originally from the puking Hiccup brought her in a water bottle and told her to drink lightly in between the waves of nausea. To her surprise, it was helping keep it down since when you get dehydrated, it can also cause you to throw up violently. Once it passed, Astrid took a shower and got dressed. Hiccup took a shower after her and got dressed to meet her in the kitchen. Hiccup took it upon himself to make them breakfast but the smell of cooking bacon seemed to not sit well with Astrid, she got up and walked outside for the fresh air.

When Hiccup was done cooking he set their plates down and opened the window so get the smell of bacon out, Astrid came back in and sat down starting to eat slowly. "You know babe, looking back on it...I guess you had more symptoms that we over looked for other reasons." Hiccup pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked as she drank her orange juice slowly and looked at him for an answer.

"Well just look at it all. You had the aversion to tuna, something you love. Same here just now with the bacon. Doctor had mentioned you might have different tastes now that you're pregnant." Hiccup told her as he continued to eat.

"I guess...alright so we have school today...and we still have a lot to talk about." Astrid reminded him. Hiccup nodded as he grabbed his phone and called someone, they picked up on the 3rd ring with a yawn and very tired tone.

 _"Hello..."_ Came Anna's voice.

"Hey Anna, it's Hiccup. Sorry to wake you up so early but can me and Astrid ask a favor when you go to school today?" Hiccup asked, Astrid tilted her head slightly, what was he doing?

 _"Hiccup's it's only 6am...What could possibly be this important?..."_ Anna mumbled now.

"I know, I'm sorry. Can you just let Mr. Bludvist know first period that Astrid and I aren't coming in today." Hiccup asked with a hopeful tone. He heard some shuffling now as Anna's whole view changed.

 _"Oh my God, that's right! How's Astrid? How are you?! Is everything okay?!"_ Anna asked quickly as Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Geeze Anna...Yes everyone is fine, everything is okay. Astrid and I have a lot to talk about, ya know? So can you just let the teacher know we're going to be out today?..." Hiccup asked again.

 _"Sure, no problem. Seriously though, are you two okay...? We're all here for you guys."_ Anna said softly with concern now and no longer hyper active.

"Well, it's a lot to take in and like I said we have a lot to talk about and going to school today just is going to force us to have to put it off. If Astrid's up for it, maybe you guys can stop by later and we'll fill everyone in...Okay? I appreciate this Anna and uh if it's not to much trouble...try not to talk about it at school. We know the school thinks she's pregnant, but they don't know its real and neither do the teachers...until we're ready to have it be known, y–you get what I'm saying right?" Hiccup asked her.

 _"We understand, Hiccup. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. Check in later!"_ Elsa called now from the background.

"We will. Thanks guys." Hiccup said with a nod as they said their goodbyes and hung up. "Well, that takes care of that..." Hiccup added as he put his phone down.

"I normally don't like just taking days off babe but...I agree we need time to talk and school is only going to get in the way. But we are going tomorrow..." Astrid added to him.

"Of course...Lets finish eating and we can talk about things...First things first, we have to call Dr. Vali's office and set up your appointments. He said he wanted to see you in 3 weeks for standard testing." Hiccup nodded to her.

"The papers with his number should be on the table in the living room from when we came in last night..." Astrid replied finishing her food and orange juice now taking her plate to the sink. Hiccup finished after 5 minutes and placed his dishes in the sink too before joining Astrid in the living room as she was going over the papers he'd given her.

"Did you find his number?" Hiccup asked. Astrid pointed to the paper sitting near her phone. "What's all that you got?" Hiccup questioned sitting beside her.

"Looks like stuff about pregnancy. Things to watch for, list of medications I can take, a chart to track the weeks and what I should expect for that time, early labor symptoms, even a list of pediatricians...God it's so much." Astrid sighed closing her eyes. Hiccup put his arm around her gently and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, number one thing on that paper is not to stress out. We'll go through it all, one page at a time. Okay...these are things that test a couple right. We've been doing it all year in school with the play marriage, we can handle this. But we need to calm down and take it slow. Alright? One step at a time remember?" Hiccup smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right...I'm sorry I just...I don't understand how it happened, Hiccup...We used condoms every time, did one break?..." Astrid asked looking at him now.

"Who knows. Maybe I put it on wrong, maybe it broke, maybe they were bad? We can't worry about how it happened now...It did happen and now we have to deal with it, and we'll do it together. I promise you that, Astrid. You've got me at your side forever." Hiccup told her calmly. Astrid smiled with a nod to him, he was right. How it happened didn't matter, it did and now they had to face it together like they did with everything else.

"You're right...so...how do we...start this?" Astrid asked him now.

"I guess the first thing would be deciding if we were keeping the baby but we did that at the hospital." Hiccup pointed out, and she nodded quickly. "Next I assume we figure out the financials but...I really don't think we have an issue with that, do you plan to keep working?" Hiccup asked her. In the time they'd been together since it came out that Hiccup was Fury and Strike, Astrid started working at Gobber's shop as his secretary. Hiccup was to busy with the band and dragon racing so he ended up quitting and Astrid took it because she was sick of sitting at home by herself on the nights that Hiccup was busy or their friends couldn't come over.

"I guess I can keep working for now, maybe not 5 days a week...it gets so hot in there and you know I can't handle that..." Astrid stated to him.

"Well, we can talk to Gobber. I'm sure he wouldn't mind putting you at 3 days a week or less even. Up to you really. You only sit at the desk handing appointments, and handling money." Hiccup reminded her.

"True...not like its stressful for me. Yeah, I'll stay working just shorter hours and less days...Are we...staying here?" Astrid asked now.

"Do you want to? We could move somewhere else but since you're almost 3 months, I'd like to get that out of the way if we do leave here." Hiccup looked at her calmly.

"Well this is only a two bedroom, its pretty much a house...and one we've been comfortable in for months...Are we going to keep the sleeping arrangements the same? Or will the baby stay in my room with me?..." Astrid asked.

"I was thinking maybe we...as in you and I share the big room and give the room I've been in to the baby...? Its not like you and I haven't shared a room before...This would just be more...permanent." Hiccup offered to her.

"I–I guess it could work...but Hiccup you know how I feel about sleeping arrangements. Yes we're together and I agreed to live with you...well agreed, then forced by my dad when mom died...but actually like in the same room...you know that..." She stopped when Hiccup smiled.

"I know, Astrid. You said marriage first but look at all we've been through since we got paired, since we got together. We've done a lot out of order..." Hiccup stated. Astrid looked down now.

"Can't we just...go to town hall or something and get married like that?..I'm sorry Hiccup, it's just how I feel about it...I know we've shared a room before but that was when I was hurt, mourning and didn't want to be alone at night...This is different. This...us having a baby, and having a bed together, actually...living in the same room...You did say we could get married for real one day..." Astrid said softly to him now.

"Astrid, do you really think it's a good idea to be getting married behind everyone's backs? Our dad's are already going to flip finding your that your fake pregnancy, is actually real...I know I said we could get married one day but I was thinking way after high school when we've settled in our careers and what not..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes now.

"I'm sorry...I'm making this more difficult..." Astrid sighed getting up now, Hiccup watched her now as he got up and took ..her hand in his softly.

"You always make things more difficult...But I love a challenge. We'll figure it out...we have time still...lets just go over everything else okay? It's new to both of us, we'll take it slow." Hiccup told her.

"I'm scared Hiccup...I'm...terrified to be pregnant..." Astrid said looking down.

"These are things we need to talk about. All the facts aside, we have to talk about how we're feeling right now...So tell me how you feel. All out in the open." Hiccup told her.

"It's just...all happening so fast!" Astrid sighed out frustrated. "Everything since the day we got paired, it's been a non stop emotional roller coaster and this just...puts the freaking cherry on top..." Astrid sat back down now.

"Okay, good start...lets uh...touch base on the happening so fast thing...explain it to me, aside from the obvious..." Hiccup asked.

"Well I mean getting paired, me and Eret fighting, you driving me home, meeting at the café and actually getting along. Then you end up taking me back to your house, I find out a secret that you hide from everyone...You lied to Eret for me, you saved me when he put me in harms way, you let me live with you for two weeks to make sure I was safe, the concert night when I kissed you, got scared because of how you made me feel, like I mattered, that you actually cared!..." She took a breath. "Then the accident, living with you again, longer this time. Getting together on Christmas, the weekend at the hotel, having sex for the first time, my mom dying...you being Fury, then Strike...just...everything Hiccup...it's like it never stops and just gives us a minute to relax...and now being pregnant...we never will. It's like everything is...rushed...and I just...don't know how to handle it." Astrid finally stopped and looked at him now.

"I won't disagree with you, it's been pretty crazy since we met. I can understand why this scares you, this isn't something we just get over and move on from because the baby will be with us for the rest of our lives. If anyone knows a fast faced life, its me. I had a triple life...Being a dragon racer, a singer, and son of a wrestler...all while still trying to lead a normal life. But it all changed when I met you, Astrid. My lifestyle...got you in to all this. Just that first night you came here, and realized I wasn't some loser but a cool person, well according to you...since I didn't take to the popularity and still wanted to be me...From the moment you found out who I was the son of...everything changed for both of us." Hiccup told her calmly.

"You were never a loser, no one gave you a chance...I did, it was forced because of the project but after hanging out with you...I saw who you really were. You weren't what people thought you were, what I thought you were. But you're right...That night we became friends and you became someone...I could rely on as a friend. That's why I knew I could trust you to be there for me...That night you came to save me...Friends I had for years didn't even answer my calls, but you did and right away...you had no hesitation, you just came for me. That's when things changed because I that's when I started falling for you...And since then, it's never slowed down..." Astrid sighed closing her eyes now.

"Astrid, I know everything changed that night...Hearing you in trouble, that afraid...I realized that I didn't have just a crush on you. I loved you. And then the accident...that did it. I was in love with you and I knew it'd never stop. Astrid I know you're scared about this, I am too. But I didn't leave your side as a friend, or a boyfriend through all we've been through...and I won't do it now. You're saying things are rushed but getting married on top of all this...is not just rushing things further...but it's also going to be a lot more stress on you and that's not good for you or our child and I'm sorry but I won't risk either of you..." Hiccup said to her. "You keep the big room, the baby can have the little room beside yours. I'll sleep on the couch. Alright?" Hiccup said firmly.

"Hiccup...no. I'm not making you sleep on the couch..." Astrid replied with wide eyes.

"The man of the house does everything he can to ensure the safety, stability, and well being of his family. Whether we stay here, or move Astrid...I will continue to make necessary sacrifices for you and the baby." Hiccup informed her with a serious tone. "No matter what we do, Astrid...I'm okay with because I'll have you two. I just want your happiness..." Hiccup said as he kissed her forehead. "I still promise to marry you one day Astrid...just not right now, there is a lot going on with school, our jobs, and now this...trying to get a wedding together...its to much. Besides, the day I marry you...I'll be going to your father first for his blessing. I want to give you the wedding you want...and I know going to town hall or whatever...isn't what you want. Is it?" Hiccup asked gently.

Astrid shook her head to him. It was true, she didn't want to go to town hall to get married. She wanted a wedding like the fake one they had. Just family and friends, her and Hiccup together. Astrid looked down now as Hiccup pulled her in to a hug. "You always seem to be my voice of reason, you know that?..." Astrid murmured lightly to him as she smiled in their embrace.

"I get it from mom...Now...lets not worry about arrangements, and what not...For all purposes, lets just say we're going to stay here and we have 6 months, we'll figure out something in that time okay? For now...lets do what we said we'd do. And call the doctors office to get your appointments set up..." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Okay. Can you hand me my phone please?" Astrid asked after they separated from the hug, Hiccup reached over and got it for her as she dialed the number to the office and waited for it to answer. There was a click connecting the calls before a woman answered.

 _"Family Beginnings. This is Eerika, how may I help you today?"_ Came her cheery voice over the phone. Astrid smiled nervously, she was shaking. Hiccup held her hand now as she took a deep breath.

"Hello...My name is Astrid Hof–Haddock and I uh...just found out I'm...pregnant...Doc–doctor Vali told me to call to set up my appointments?..." Astrid stated as calmly as she could.

 _"Ah yes, he said you might be calling soon. First off, congratulations! I took the liberty of making you an intake appointment with him today at 1:15pm. Since there is paperwork, questions, and a few other things to do. If you can't make it, we can reschedule?"_ Eerika said gently.

Astrid put her phone over the mouth piece and looked at Hiccup. "She wants to know if I can come in today at 1:15pm for an intake appointment babe?" Astrid asked now.

"Yes you can. Ask if you need to bring anything with you too." Hiccup told her.

"Yes, I can make it...umm do I need to bring anything with me when I come?..." Astrid waited for the answer.

 _"Your license and insurance cards sweetie, that's all. Is there anything else I can help you Mrs. Haddock?"_ Eerika asked, a smile in her voice.

"No thank you. My husband and I will be there at 1:15 then, thank you." Astrid said happily as the call ended and she put the phone down gently and sighed. "You know, this married thing we've been playing off since the accident is going to come out...Hiccup, they think we've been married a while...if I show my license or insurance cards...they still read Astrid Hofferson. You have any idea how much trouble you could be in for lying to doctors about our marital status to get information on me?" Astrid asked him with fear in her tone.

"Hey hey, relax...The name change process takes a while. As far as anyone knows, you just haven't gotten your new cards yet and the insurance company is waiting on a copy of our marriage license which town hall is going to fax it to them. Relax...We're covered." Hiccup chuckled to her.

"You're too relaxed..." Astrid sighed.

"And you're too worried. Let me handle it...It doesn't matter anyway since we were both 17 when we did it, both 17 when you conceived, and since I'm that baby's father...they can't keep me away from you and we're both adults. You now make all your medical choices babe. Calm down...seriously...I'm gonna go check on Toothless. You alright in here?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"Yeah just gonna keep reading all this stuff and get the mail. Tell Toothless I said hi." Astrid smiled, Hiccup kissed her cheek and headed outside to the stables. Astrid shook her head as she started to read over the papers, there was so much to take in. There was a knock at the door as she got up, "Coming." She called going to the door and opening it and seeing Gobber there, she blinked a few times.

"Ello there, Astrid. I didn't think you'd be home being it's a school day...Where's Iccup?" Gobber asked now. Astrid giggled a bit hearing what Gobber called Hiccup, Gobber knew his real name but occasionally his accent got the the better of him and he didn't pronounce the H in Hiccup's name.

"Outside with Toothless. We stayed home because I didn't feel good...What brings you here, everything okay at the shop?" Astrid asked him.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine lass. These came to the shop for you two, don't know why they sent them to me. I gave them your address but here you are." Gobber said handing her the envelopes and she took them.

"What are they?..." Astrid asked looking at where they came from. Social Security Administration, DMV, Insurance, and Town Hall? Why would these places be sending them information. Mainly to her, her name was on these. Addressed to Astrid Haddock. The one from town hall was addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Haddock.

"Well its your new license, social security card, and then yours and Hiccup's marriage license...? Didn't I tell you the day of the wedding they'd be coming in a month or so?..." Gobber asked her. Astrid ripped open the social security one, she read it over quickly. 'Congratulations on your marriage, Mrs. Haddock. Enclosed is your new social security card.' Was the top line. Pulling out another paper was a small laminated blue card with her social security number on it, her name read Astrid Haddock. She took a few breaths opening the one from the DMV, same thing. A new license with the name Astrid Haddock too. She felt her heart pounding in shock.

Astrid shakily opened the one from the insurance company, a new card with her new name. Astrid looked at the town hall one and opened it slowly, she unfolded the paper and her blue eyes scanned over it quickly. "This is a true and exact copy of your marriage license. Hiccup Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson entered matrimony on February 12th, 2015. Ceremony headed by Gobber Borgeson, a licensed minister for the town of Berk. Witnesses Heather Beserk and Fishlegs Ingerman. Consenting parents to the marriage of two minors were Stoick Haddock father of the groom, and Calder Hofferson father of the bride. Congratulations on your marriage Mr. And Mrs. Haddock. Enclosed is the copy of your license. Many years of happiness to you both..." Astrid panted out as she read it aloud.

"Isn't it wonderful lass! I took care of everything after you two got married. I turned in all the paper work for ya. Now yer official!" Gobber said with a smile.

"Gobber...we told you...Oh my Gods...do you have any idea..." She couldn't even formulate a perfect sentence. Their wedding was...real? The wedding they had in February was a real wedding. Gobber was a licensed minister for Berk and now she and Hiccup were...officially and legally married in the eyes of Berk. Astrid couldn't believe it. "HICCUP!" Astrid yelled out loudly.


	36. Explaining Things

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

36; Explaining Things.

Hiccup was making adjustments on Toothless's tail when he heard his name be yelled from the house, eyes widening with fear he raced back to the house as fast as his legs would carry him. Hiccup pushed his way through the door and through the kitchen to see Astrid standing with a look of complete shock, and disbelief in her blue eyes with Gobber standing there a little confused. "There ya are lad!" Gobber said as he walked over and gave him a bear hug smiling.

"Gobber! Can't breathe!" Hiccup wheezed out, Gobber released him and he took a few deep breaths. "Thank Thor...Whew...Okay...Astrid, why'd you yell? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked going beside now.

"Oh she's fine. Just shocked with joy I'd say!" Gobber exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hiccup...He...I...to you...are married..." Still couldn't shake the shock of what she had been seeing.

"Hey hey...breathe...In and out...come on babe..." Hiccup coached her softly as he brought her to the couch. Astrid took a few breaths and looked at Hiccup, almost worried and still in disbelief. "Now calmly...tell me what's wrong." Hiccup told her as he sat beside her. Astrid handed him the marriage license slowly with shaky hands. Hiccup began to read through the paper as his eyes began to widen.

"Are you telling me...that w–we're.." Hiccup trailed off now as Astrid nodded.

"Why is it so hard to understand, yes ye two are married. Wasn't that the whole point of the weddin' a month ago...Ye did ask me to marry you right?" Gobber asked them as they both now looked at him.

"Gobber, we said it was a school project to fake a marriage between us! Just the vows and being on camera, a small party...How in the hell did this even get legal! We were minors, there is so much paper work in marriage. We didn't even apply for a marriage license!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"You didn't have to. We thought the papers in your packet were actually there to fill out, so your dads and I did them. Then I turned them in. Since they both signed, they were agreeing to a minors wedding. We thought it was part of the project to have to show how the process went. Once I did the ceremony, I turned everything in and they did the rest. I thought you knew I was a minister, Hiccup." Gobber stated to him now.

"No those were printed out for research on marriage...in order to show the process...and you and our dads filled them out!" Astrid snapped. "Do they even know this marriage was real!"

"We thought they had to be...I'm sorry lass. Once they were filled out and the wedding was over. I had Heather and Fishlegs sign as witnesses then took it to town hall. I thought it was a real wedding, Hiccup. I'm sorry...You get 60 days to annual it if you don't want it anymore, just go to town hall and explain the mistake..." Gobber said to them. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another now with a sigh.

"Gobber can you just...give us some time to talk?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry again...I take full responsibility...I'll even tell your dads myself..." Gobber said as he walked past them and headed outside.

"Gobber...don't say anything right now...Astrid and I need to talk about a few things regarding this marriage..." Hiccup said to him.

"Course lad." Gobber nodded before leaving the house. Hiccup looked at Astrid now, neither of them knew what to do. As if things couldn't of gotten more crazy with Astrid being pregnant, now they were legally married to one another. How did one even respond to such news? Thinking it was fake just for show and then all this? Then Astrid did something he didn't expect she just started laughing uncontrollably as Hiccup arched a brow at her, why was this funny?!

"Astrid, I fail to see what's so funny about this! Don't you understand that we are married, legally married right now. You're legally Mrs. Haddock and all those documents say it...Will you stop laughing, this is a serious problem." Hiccup grumbled. Astrid grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her as she kissed him deeply now. After the kiss she pulled back with a light giggle as he blinked very confused now. "What was that for?" He asked finally finding his words.

"Hiccup! This is perfect..." Astrid told him with a big smile.

"I am very confused right now, Astrid...please explain this to me? We're...18 years old and having a baby, and now we're legally married or actually we've been married for almost a month now...How is this perfect! Our fathers are going to kill us when they find out!" Hiccup said starting to panic. Astrid rolled her eyes at him.

"Did we just switch roles? Aren't I the one freaking out and you the calm one who sees reason?" Astrid asked him. "Our dad's aren't going to kill us...they're gonna kill Gobber for turning in that paperwork. As for being pregnant...they might not be thrilled about it right away but...now they can't say you'll just runaway because we're married. And by the way...I don't mind sharing the room with you now." Astrid winked at him. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest looking at her with an arched brow.

"Hardly the time for jokes babe...Are you saying...you're okay with this?" Hiccup asked now.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Hiccup. Why not?! Hiccup, we are MARRIED. Legally! You said you'd marry me one day when things weren't so stressful right?" Astrid said.

"Astrid...I didn't mean right now though. We went over this earlier...I wanted to give you the wedding of your dreams babe, not some...play thing we did for school that was poorly mistaken about on Gobber's part...I wanted to be married to you, Astrid, but not like this...not where it was...unintentional..." Hiccup sighed out closing his eyes. Astrid held his left hand with his and stroked her fingers over his ring.

"Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say 'I love you today' but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows'. In the days ahead of us there will be stormy times and good times. Times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember the advice given to us. To never go to bed angry. Let our love be stronger than our anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best rather than the worst. Confide in your partner, and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow your friends. Remember to say I love you, every day." Astrid said softly to him, Hiccup's eyes opened widening and looking at her now. That was the beginning of their wedding ceremony. She'd changed the words slightly but he still didn't understand what she meant.

"Yes Astrid, I remember that day perfectly. I don't see what it has to do with us right now." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup..." She said gently looking in to his eyes now. "You keep saying you want to give me the wedding of my dreams...Even if what we had that day was only just for a school project...it felt every bit real to me. Hiccup, that wedding...was perfect. It was the wedding of my dreams because all I ever wanted in my wedding was my family, good friends...and the man I love. And that day Hiccup...I had all of that. Unintentional or not, Hiccup...we both said I Do that day and we both said 'We would live together in marriage? To love comfort, honor and keep each other for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only one another, so long as you both shall live?'." Astrid replied stroking his cheek now.

"But Astrid come on...we said those vows on a cheap, $20 set of silver rings from the store..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Do you think I care? Hiccup let me tell you something...From the moment you proposed with this..." Astrid said showing the heart shaped engagement ring, "I never took it off. Not even to shower...this ring hasn't left this finger ever, except when I took it off for the wedding ceremony and put it right back on after we kissed. The price of the rings doesn't matter, the fact they are a strong plastic, doesn't matter. What matters is we stood up in front of our closest friends and fathers...to pledge our love to one another, and vow to hold on to that love forever more." Astrid smiled as he looked at her now, he could see the utter joy in her eyes. "Since that day Hiccup...even without it being official...I've felt married to you. We take things on together, we're here for one another. And now that I know it was all real...I've never been happier to be unintentionally married to you." Astrid added.

How could Hiccup possibly tell her they couldn't stay married now? Everything she said was true. Sure it was unexpected and supposed to be all fake but wow they really were married. They did say real vows that day, and exchange rings. It was real to him that day, and every bit of what he could asked for and more. Hiccup finally smiled at her as he pulled her close to him, "Neither have I. You're the best thing in my life and accidental or not...I'd never take back that day. Well then Mrs. Haddock...Until death do us part, you're stuck with me..." Hiccup chuckled. Astrid's eyes lit up with such a gleam.

"Not even death could separate us, Hiccup. I love you." Astrid cried now.

"I love you so much more." Hiccup said as they kissed deeply, staying locked in one another's arms. After 10 minutes they broke apart smiling happily. "You're right babe, who cares if it was only supposed to be fake that day...it was real to us and now it'll be real to everyone else. But first...Gobber is going to get the grand honor of telling our dad's...and then we'll tell them about the baby..." Hiccup said softly.

"Well they are both away so we'll need to call them. I'll go first..." Astrid said reaching for her phone and pulling up her dad in her phone and pressing it, she took a deep breath waiting for him to answer. It went to voicemail. "Hey daddy...how are you? I'm great...just...wondering when you're coming home. Miss you a lot and feel like we haven't talked in ages...Call me back. Love you." Astrid said smiling then hung up.

Hiccup now pulled out his phone from his pocket and called his dad who answered right away before the first ring ended.

 _"Hey son. Glad you called. How's things at home?"_ Stoick asked with a laugh.

"H–hey dad. Everything is fine, just fine...How's work?" Hiccup replied.

 _"Oh its great. We're actually getting ready to pack up and come home."_ Stoick answered. Hiccup arched a brow now.

"W–we? Dad, who else is coming back with you? Another wrestler?..." Hiccup asked now, Astrid cocked a brow obviously confused too.

 _"No son, Calder is with me. Didn't we tell you, he's working for me now. He organizes all my matches and stuff since I fired that other guy a few weeks ago."_ Stoick laughed. Both Hiccup and Astrid's mouths hung open in shock.

"Wait so you two are together right now?" Astrid asked first.

 _"Yes we are dear! We'll be home in an hour, I got your message. I was about to call when Hiccup called Stoick."_ Calder said now.

"Great...that's...wonderful. When you get back...can you come to the house? Astrid and I...have to talk to you guys..." Hiccup gulped.

 _"Will do! See you soon!"_ Stoick called to them. They hung up as Astrid and Hiccup both paled, they had an hour to get ready and then tell their dad's everything. Hiccup took a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay, everything is alright. Lets get this place clean, I'll get Gobber back over here..." Hiccup said getting his phone again and dialing Gobber's cell.

 _"Ello, Iccup...You and the Mrs. Get to talk?"_ Gobber asked.

"We did, can you come back?" Hiccup asked.

 _"I'll be over soon."_ Gobber replied.

"Right, thanks Gob." Hiccup smiled. Gobber hung up as Hiccup put his phone away as he and Astrid started cleaning everything up. Dishes, sweeping, moping, vacuuming, dusting, even some laundry. Everything was done 10 minutes before the hour was up and the two were sitting down on the couch just waiting for their fathers to arrive, and Gobber too.

"So we're going to tell them about the baby first? Or the marriage?" Astrid asked.

"I think we should tell them about the marriage first, might soften the baby blow..." Hiccup stated as there was a knock, Hiccup got up and opened the door seeing Gobber there. "Thanks for coming." Hiccup greeted letting him in.

"You're like a son to me Hiccup, remember that so what did ya call me back for?" Gobber asked.

"You're going to be telling our father's what you did..." Astrid stated. The sound of two men clearing their throats was heard they saw Stoick and Calder there.

"Tell us what?" Calder asked first.

"Dad..." Astrid and Hiccup said together. "Come inside...and sit down..." Hiccup said smiling softly. Stoick and Calder looked at one another then walked in as Hiccup shut the door and moved to sit beside Astrid holding her hand gently. "Gobber...tell them." Hiccup said. Gobber looked at the two very confused fathers and sighed heavily.

"Alright what's going on you three?" Stoick asked now.

"Stoick. Calder. You have to understand that this is my fault and I misunderstood the lad when he asked me to marry them a month ago..." Gobber began calmly.

"He did ask you to marry them, Gobber. I was there with Calder. We both heard it." Stoick replied with a heavy sigh now.

"No Stoick...I mean I really married them. By accident mind you..." Gobber said again in a firmer tone.

"Gobber, what are you saying? We saw you do it. It was for their project." Calder added now.

"But I didn't know that...And I married them...permanently..." Gobber said becoming a bit nervous now.

"It's not permanent, Gobber. It ends in May before they graduate. I don't see the problem here..." Stoick said staring at the three of them. Hiccup was growing tired of this, neither Calder or his own father understood that Gobber was telling them he preformed a real marriage and everything was legal.

"For the love of Thor. What Gobber is telling you is that he legally married us by accident a month ago!" Hiccup yelled. The room fell silent now before the two fathers looked at one another and then started laughing.

"Alright, good one you three. Little early for April Fool's jokes but that's the best I've ever heard!" Calder laughed with Stoick. Astrid didn't find this funny although she laughed too when she found out but hers was for a different reason. Astrid got up, grabbed the marriage license, her new social security card, drivers license, and insurance cards and tossed them on the table in front of them.

"It's a little frustrating you wouldn't take this more seriously because its true! These came in the mail today. And no, its not for the project. Those papers you filled out thinking it was to show the marriage process, were only for research. They weren't meant to be filled out. Gobber assumed this marriage was real and you two signed papers, filled out the application to our marriage license, and made it so Gobber could legally marry us last month! You legally consented to a minors marriage and Gobber turned everything in to the town and married us in February! It's not a damn joke!" Astrid snapped at them. Their laughing came to a quick halt now looking at everything.

"Astrid, even with all this doesn't mean anything...Gobber's not a licensed minister. So this marriage isn't legal. The town made a mistake." Stoick said.

"Heh...actually Stoick...I am licensed as a minister for the town of Berk..." Gobber chuckled nervously as he pulled out a small red card and handed it to Stoick who read it with Calder now. "I got really bored one night and just did it online...This is what I meant by...I accidentally married your kids a month ago. I didn't know it was a project...I thought you two really wanted them married...So when you filled out those papers...I turned them in and when they said everything was in order...I married them..." Gobber informed them. Stoick and Calder stared at one another as shock finally took over as they looked over everything.

"This isn't a joke...Astrid and I are legally married to one another and now with all these...she's officially Astrid Haddock." Hiccup said calmer now.

"GOBBER!" Calder and Stoick yelled together angrily now.

"Don't you blame him! You filled everything out!" Hiccup yelled.

"We thought it had to be for the project! We knew it was a project!" Calder replied now getting up.

"You should of asked us, you know the two people this project affects most!" Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Astrid walked between the two and pushed them apart with her arms.

"Alright that's enough!" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs as the two backed off, Calder sat back down as Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll go to town hall first thing in the morning and get this fixed..." Stoick said in a rough tone.

"No." Hiccup and Astrid said together now taking both of their fathers by surprise.

"This is not up for discussion! You two are too young, and still in high school!" Stoick firmly.

"And we'll be done in 3 months..." Astrid said softly.

"You two are not staying married!" Calder said standing up again beside Stoick.

"Yes we are. We may of gotten married at 17 because of you two and him...but we're 18 now and legally free to make our own decisions about our lives." Hiccup told them, they both looked at one another.

"I'm so pleased to hear you'll be staying together!" Gobber announced happily.

"Not the time Gobber..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Right, sorry...so am I done here? I have things to finish at the shop..." Gobber asked. Hiccup nodded as he scurried out before Stoick and Calder could grab him.

"Now both of you sit down..." Astrid commanded. Stoick and Calder huffed and sat back down on the couch with their arms crossed. "Hiccup and I weren't thrilled to hear about legally being married either when Gobber brought that stuff over...but after we talked about a few things, we realized that there was no reason to annul the marriage because its what we wanted." Astrid explained.

"I had plans to marry Astrid after high school anyway, in fact I was going to propose the night of the graduation party..." Hiccup stated as Astrid now looked over to him. Was that true? Had he really planned to as her this whole time. She smiled softly, he had way to many surprises. "Like my WIFE said, we weren't thrilled either but we sat down and talked about things and realized that while February's wedding was only supposed to be for the sake of the project...it was everything we could of asked for and more in a wedding." Hiccup said as their fathers eyes began to soften and their arms lowered.

"Daddy you know all I ever wanted in a wedding since I was a little girl was just something small. Family and friends...celebrating the union of me and the man I love...Hiccup is that man. He's not a boy and I think you have no choice but to agree with that after all he's done for me..." Astrid said gently. Calder sighed and nodded.

"I remember baby but you two are only 18...is this really what you want, to be married so young? I know you're both 18 and can make your own choices but...an unintentional wedding? Something that was supposed to be fake?" Calder asked her.

"Daddy, it felt real to Hiccup and I. We knew it was only for the project but it didn't feel that way standing up there facing him and taking our vows, exchanging rings, the kiss...that still happened. We didn't just stand there, exchange rings and kiss...We stood there, taking vows, exchanging rings, and kissing. It was all real to us. Hiccup and I...got to have our first dance, we got to eat, I got my father daughter dance with you, we did a bouquet toss, garter removal and then the garter toss...We laughed and had a good time with family and friends and neither of you can deny it! You two were laughing it up." Astrid reminded them softly.

"She's right. We had decorations, we had food, cake, dancing, witnesses...what part of that isn't a real wedding guys...come on...yeah it was supposed to be for a stupid school project but it was real to us...and now...its real to everyone around us. Astrid and I are married, legally and that's how we're choosing to stay...because that day was everything we wanted in a wedding. Trust me, I wasn't happy either...but Astrid got me to understand. She was for once...my voice of reason." Hiccup stated.

"Stoick, daddy...this is what I want. I want to stay married to Hiccup...he makes me the happiest girl alive. He is every bit of what we took our vows for...he's loyal to me, he's there for me when I'm sick, there for me when I need someone...above all...he loves me." Astrid said smiling as Hiccup put his arms around her now.

Stoick and Calder looked at one another now before closing their eyes and sighing. "Alright...we'll allow this. Not just because we're forced to by law...but because you are both happy and all a parent asks for is their child's happiness..." Stoick said softly. Astrid and Hiccup smiled wide as they kissed one another gently. "Looks like I just gained a daughter..." Stoick added with a laugh.

"Aye and I gained a son, one I know will take care of my little girl forever." Calder smiled nodding. It was then that Hiccup and Astrid began to chuckle nervously at them.

"I–I'm glad you feel that way..." Hiccup said now.

"Now just...remember that happy feeling you both have right now...and uh...stay sitting because we do...have one more thing to tell you...Something else that was supposed to be fake and ended up being real..." Astrid said as she took Hiccup's hand. Calder and Stoick both calmed down and looked at the two now.

"We're listening..." Stoick and Calder said together. Hiccup took a deep breath as Astrid nodded to him to go ahead.

"Astrid is pregnant..." Hiccup said in a calm tone. Calder and Stoick's mouths dropped open now. "And we already decided to keep the baby." Hiccup added now. The room was in utter silence as Astrid and Hiccup waited for the responses from their fathers.


	37. Stoick's Secret

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

37; Stoick's Secret.

No one of the 4 standing in the room said anything until Astrid noticed the time on the wall clock and gave Hiccup a small shake. "Babe...first doctors appointment is in 40 minutes..." Astrid reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten mi'lady...Why don't you go make sure everything is ready for us to go. We'll leave in 30 minutes okay? I love you." Hiccup said gently.

"I love you too. You sure you can handle them?" Astrid giggled a bit.

"Its just as they said babe. A parent wants nothing more than their child's happiness, and this..." He gestured to their rings and her growing belly, "Makes us happy." Hiccup said.

"True." Astrid replied as they kissed softly and Astrid went to start getting things ready.

"Stoick! Your boy knocked up my little girl!" Calder yelled out now.

"Your daughter agreed to it! My boy wouldn't rape her!" Stoick boomed angrily. Hiccup couldn't believe it, instead of yelling at them about Astrid being pregnant, they were yelling at one another. He stepped between the two and pushed them away from one another and made Calder sit down, then his father on the opposite couch as Hiccup stood in the middle where they could both see him.

"Enough! While I'm thrilled neither of you yelled at Astrid and I for this...you two shouldn't be fighting!" Hiccup yelled angrily. They both stared angrily at one another. "You're best friends. Yes I got Astrid pregnant, no I didn't rape her. It was a choice between us to make love. The pregnancy was an accident and we only just found out about it yesterday at the hospital." Hiccup stated to them, now they both looked at him.

"Why was she in the hospital!" Calder asked quickly with worry in his tone.

"If you'll both calm down, Hiccup will tell you..." Astrid grumbled walking by them with a folder and collecting all the documents with her new last name on them. Stoick took a deep breath, so did Calder as they looked at Hiccup again.

"Alright...we're all ears son...please just...don't leave anything out." Stoick sighed.

"Astrid had been really sick last night, she was throwing up for 30 minutes and passed out. When I rushed her to the emergency room on Toothless, they took her in right away. I stayed outside with Toothless and our friends who were also over. They were the ones who got me...We started thinking the worst, that Astrid had what her mother did since you said she was sick in her high school years...The doctor came out and explained that both Astrid and the baby were fine...now mind you, she was wearing the fake belly that we were using for the sake of the project...And then the doctor said, 'The little one has a strong heartbeat'. Now I'm good inventor and all but I didn't program a heartbeat mechanism in to her fake belly like I did with the kicking so people wouldn't ask questions..." Hiccup took a breath.

"My friend Eret had said its just the fake belly they see. But I reminded him that with a fake belly, the doctors wouldn't of been able to heart a real heartbeat. That's when he understood, I had the doctor take me inside since I'd...brought her in under the name of being my wife...and this was before I found out that we're really married. We just found that out this morning...Moving on. The doctor handed me the ultrasound pictures and said she's about 9 weeks and 3 days along...told me that all the throwing up made her dehydrated and that's why she passed out, also that the fake belly saved our child because the force in which she hit the floor could of killed the baby..." Hiccup paused to make sure they were getting it all.

"But when I woke up...Hiccup told me we had to talk and showed me the ultrasounds...I confided in him that I already knew because I'd taken a home test. I wanted to know what was wrong, and I saw the test in the cabinet...we'd bought it for the sake of the project to do our video with when we made everyone believe I was 4 months pregnant...It got me thinking about everything from the time I first threw up at random...to now. I tried to think back the times Hiccup and I made love and came to terms with the fact I could be pregnant. Nothing else could explain the extended illness, the tiredness, and mood swings...I took the test and it came back positive. The shock overwhelmed me...and that's why I blacked out." Astrid jumped in now.

"I did get upset with her...but only because she got the thought she might be pregnant, she didn't tell me and let me be there with her to take the test. And I'm not saying like in the bathroom while she took it, just outside the door and she could of let me in afterwards and I could of kept her from passing out, which could of led to far more serious outcomes...I told her I was only scared for her and the baby. The doctor came in and started asking a bunch of questions, did another ultrasound...everything was fine with the baby. We came home...and talked about things this morning. It's why we're not in school right now...We decided to keep the baby and raise it. We want to do it here since this is where we're comfortable but dad if you don't want us here, we'll leave...I'm not worried about money. I have two jobs that give me a lot more than I need and Astrid works too now, for Gobber. Astrid has a doctors appointment at 1:15 today..." Hiccup said as Astrid came in now.

"Originally Hiccup planned to sleep on the couch and give the baby his room since I said I wouldn't let us share a room until we were married...that turned in to a small fight too. But in the end he made me see that adding a wedding on top of everything else wasn't a good idea because of stress which is bad for me...Then Gobber came by and brought all those documents, we realized we were already married and decided to share the big room and the baby will have the smaller one...But like Hiccup said...if you don't want us here...we'll find something else..." Astrid said lowly.

"Well I'm impressed at how well you handled everything. I didn't when I found out your mother was pregnant with you son, you were actually conceived before we got married. I didn't know what to do." Stoick chuckled a bit.

"I never knew that...Huh. Well learn something new every day then." Hiccup remarked with a smile.

"If she's...9 weeks now that means...she got pregnant in January, correct?" Calder asked now.

"Yes sir." Hiccup nodded.

"I don't want details but I want to know when this happened, or...how it happened per say..." Calder stated as Stoick gave a nod to agree.

"It was just after we got together, I'd promised Astrid once the holidays were over...I'd take her on our first date. She'd been raving about that new indoor theme and water park, Dragons Edge. So I pulled some strings and got us tickets to the grand opening...But I didn't want to just tell her, 'Hey babe, taking you to the theme park.' I wanted to surprise her so...I–made a weekend out of it." Hiccup stammered a bit seeing the looks on their dads faces.

"Hiccup and I left the school and went home...I–I tried to make love to him at that moment because with him...I just...wasn't afraid anymore and I knew I'd never love anyone else...but he stopped me and said we couldn't because we didn't have any...protection...He told me we'd do it soon, just not right then. We both got ready and then went to the restaurant. It's the one you and mom always go too...We ate, and got in the truck again. When I saw Hiccup not going towards home I asked what we were doing...and he very sarcastically told me that he never said the date was over...He only grinned and told me to relax. I fell asleep from being so full which I still think was planned to this day babe..." Astrid lightly punched his arm.

"And its something you'll never find out either. Anyway...the drive was two hours and she slept the whole time. When we arrived...I woke her up and got our bags from the truck, which she also didn't know about because I had the maid pack them while we were at school. Her eyes lit up when she realized I took her to Berkian Palace...We checked in and went to our room. I told her it was ours until Sunday morning. We ate some ice cream, went swimming, watched a movie in the Jacuzzi and yes...we were in our bathing suits before you ask. She fell asleep again and I put her to bed. I cleaned things up and went to bed too." Hiccup took a breath trying to watch the time. Still had 15 minutes before they had to leave, he didn't want to be late.

"Basically...he surprised me by blindfolding me and driving to the theme park, I was so surprised and happy. We spent all day there then returned to the hotel around 3:30...Hiccup gave me a back rub and we both fell asleep until 7:30ish...and I woke up remembering we were going to the comedy show and karaoke night in the hotel. Hiccup woke up in a...well...uh...yeah okay you can take over now babe." Astrid said quickly running off to her room.

"Astrid...you weren't shy about it that night!" Hiccup called to her as he got looks from both Stoick and Calder now arching their brows. "You owe me for this!...I woke up with a hard on and she took care of it after I said I was going to take a cold shower. She didn't want me to and yeah. Moving on! Went to the comedy show, then karaoke. I sang her a song, ended up being live on TV. Our friends called demanding we kiss, I kissed her we came back to the room and made love. End of story. Went home Sunday morning and that was it..." Hiccup sighed.

"So you not only whisk my baby girl away for the entire weekend, but you two made love with no protection, the very thing you told her no to sex in the first place about?!" Calder asked with a slightly angered tone.

"No no! Oh gods. Calder, I stopped on the way to the hotel and picked up condoms! I knew there was no way we were leaving that hotel without having our first time...Astrid didn't even know I stopped to get them. After the karaoke, we returned to the room started making out, she got upset thinking we couldn't have sex. I asked her if she was sure she wanted it, and she told me she was 100% sure. I said okay, she was shocked and I showed her the box of condoms telling her that there was no way I wasn't coming prepared...And then yeah...we did it." Hiccup said quickly.

"Calder...calm down. At least they had enough sense with their raging hormones to use the condoms..." Stoick stated.

"It did them a lot of good, didn't it, Stoick!" Calder snapped back.

"Look, I'm not anymore happy about this than you are but the kids...well excuse me the adults made their decisions and very grown up ones at that. It takes quite a bit of courage for them to stand here and tell us that not only are they officially married but also having a child together. They took the time to tell us everything and I believe that is worth something." Stoick stated calmly now. "Hiccup, was this first time when she conceived...?" Stoick asked.

"We think so...we...uh...did it twice. Once that night, and then again Sunday morning before going home...It had to be because we didn't have sex again until the night of the wedding..." Hiccup replied. Calder glared at him. "And yes...every time we've done it, we've used condoms. Like I said, we just found out she was pregnant yesterday...Time line puts it at that weekend. We don't know what happened. Old box, broke during the process or whatever...we didn't flip out, we sat calmly and talked about it and that was the choice we made together..." Hiccup sighed.

"Well...I'm not pleased at how early this happened but...I will not be throwing my son and his pregnant wife whose carryin my grand baby out. You two are more than welcome to stay here if that is what you want to do. And I'm proud of you for telling me all this, it couldn't of been easy. Your mother would be proud too. Now...I believe you said you had to take your wife to her first appointment...and it's nearing that time. Best get a move on and we want to hear everything when we get back. Isn't that right Calder?" Stoick said turning a glance to Calder now who seemed to be calming down slowly.

"Astrid...get out here..." Calder finally said standing up as Astrid slowly came out of the room and stood before him.

"Y–yes father?" Astrid said lightly.

"I am not happy you slept with him only after...a month of being together. Your mother and I taught you better sweetheart. But after hearing everything...and knowing you did use protection...I'm not as mad as when you first told me you were pregnant...Go on to your appointment, Astrid and we'll talk about this more when you get back...Do you have all you need?" He asked her.

"Yes, the woman said just to bring my license and insurance cards...I guess Gobber took care of everything since on Hiccup's now..." Astrid replied.

"Good...good...Well off you go then. I want to know everything when you return!" Calder told her as Hiccup walked over and took Astrid's hand.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked her gently. Astrid nodded.

"We'll be here waiting." Stoick said smiling as he stood beside Calder while Hiccup and Astrid left the house and drove off.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

"Well that was...unexpected." Hiccup stated finally.

"That's an understatement...God, I thought my dad was going to like beat you." Astrid laughed a little.

"It wouldn't of gotten that far babe...lets just get through this appointment and then we can deal with them. You heard my dad, he's not happy about it but...he's not pissed either. Same with your dad." Hiccup said as he turned on the street where the office was.

"I'm so nervous...What do they even do at an appointment like this..." Astrid said shaking slightly, Hiccup took her hand and smiled.

"Its okay. Just questions, that's all it is...Everything is fine, Astrid. You've got me, you're not alone in there." Hiccup smiled at her.

"You're the best, you know that...Of course you do, I never let you forget it..." Astrid chuckled a bit as Hiccup parked the car and shut it off. "Okay, lets do this...I'm ready." Astrid took in a deep breath. Hiccup got out and met her on the other side, they walked in the building and to the desk.

"May I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Yes. I–I'm supposed to have an appointment with Dr. Vali at 1:15..." Astrid said softly.

"Astrid Haddock, yes?" The woman asked. Astrid nodded, it still felt weird to hear her being called Hiccup's last name. "I have you right here. Do you have your insurance cards and license with you?" Astrid pulled out her wallet and handed them to her. "Excellent, now I just have a few forms for you to fill out and don't worry if you don't finish. The doctor will be going over them with you. Just fill out what you can. The nurse will be coming to get you soon." The woman stated handed Astrid back her license and cards, then the clipboard with a pen. Astrid took them as she smiled.

"Thank you." Hiccup said as he led Astrid over to the smaller seat that could fit them both. Astrid put her purse beside her and started filling out the papers. Hiccup sat back with his eyes closed now, 15 minutes later the door to the office opened.

"Astrid?" Called out the nurse. Hiccup was shaken awake as he got up with Astrid and they walked in, down a hallway and finally in to a room. The nurse shut the door and smiled to them, it was nurse Olavo, Astrid was happy to see a familiar face. "So, how have things been since last night?" She asked.

"Pretty easy, we went to sleep then spent the day talking things over. The morning sickness has lightened a bit..." Astrid replied as she walked towards the table she was supposed to sit on.

"That's quite normal dear. Most morning sickness starts to fade by the start of the second trimester which you're only a few weeks from now. Also its an old wives tale that morning sickness is only bad in the start since most women don't know their pregnant right away. Its almost a subconscious thing, your body makes you wonder what's wrong until it runs across the possibility of pregnancy." Nurse Olavo stated with a smile.

"I think I understand that. Last night in the bathroom throwing up for so long...I could figure out what was wrong with me and then seeing the test in the cabinet my mind jumped at the possibility of being pregnant. The throwing up seemed to subside...after the test read positive...though I was shocked and passed out...I–I felt a lot better waking up in the hospital, and again this morning...I still get the nausea but...I don't throw up anymore..." Astrid said gently.

"And it gets better, you're energy will be back up in a few weeks too then back down towards the end. Pregnancy tends to be an emotional roller coaster. Or so I've heard. I don't have any kids of my own." Nurse Olavo chuckled as Astrid handed her the clipboard and she scanned over it. "Excellent. The doctor will be here soon and we'll just go over everything. Questions, concerns and then before you leave we'll set up all your appointments for the remainder of your pregnancy. Just sit tight." Nurse Olavo said as she then left the room.

"Why are you so tired babe?" Astrid asked seeing Hiccup sitting there with his eyes closed again.

"Not tired. I hate hospitals, and doctors offices...Never been pleasant for me." He stated.

"Ooh...I'm sorry, Hiccup...do you...want to wait in the car?" Astrid asked now.

"I'm fine...I said I wasn't leaving your side, and I'm not going too. I'm okay...for once I'm here because of something good..." Hiccup replied.

"What do you...Oh..." Astrid said, she understood now. Hiccup's life being at the doctors was never good news in the past, it made her feel bad. The doctor came in with a smile and shook their hands.

"So everything seems to look good, I just have a few concerns from what you put in your paperwork...Cancer runs in both sides of your family?" He asked.

"Yes. We both lost our moms to it..." Astrid sighed.

"I'm very sorry for your losses...If its not to much trouble, could you both possibly explain the cancer, were they the same...We want to be cautious to catch it and start treatments early if need be." Dr. Vali said to them sitting in his chair.

"You want to go first babe?" Hiccup asked her, his tone had changed now. Sadness.

"How about...we just give me the names of the cancers...and I'll have my nurses to the research...I can see this is not a subject either of you want to talk about." Dr. Vali said softly now with sympathy in his voice.

"Appreciated...My mother died from Chronic Leukemia...Stage 5." Hiccup said in a cold tone. No wonder it hurt Hiccup so much. A stage 5 leukemia, people barely made it to 5 years and his mother had died in 3.

"I'm very sorry son...Astrid, what did your mother have?" Doctor Vali asked slowly now.

"Breast Cancer...Stage 4..." Astrid sighed out.

"I'm sorry to you both...Truly I am. We'll be watching closely. Hiccup if you don't mind me asking son...what stage was your mother's cancer when she was diagnosed?..." The doctor asked him now.

"I don't know..I was only 4...but my dad might. I'll ask him..." Hiccup said as he pulled out his phone and called his father.

 _"Hey son, everything okay at the doctors?"_ Stoick asked him.

"Ye–yeah...dad..." Hiccup couldn't find his words now as the doctor looked gently and offered his hand to take the phone now. Hiccup handed him it as he turned his back and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths.

"Yes hello. I am Doctor Vali the Obstetrician over seeing your daughter in law's pregnancy...Your son informed me that your late wife had chronic leukemia stage 5...Could you...tell me what stage she was when she was diagnosed?..." The doctor asked.

 _"My wife was at stage 3 when she was diagnosed doctor. Does this have something to do with my daughter in law's pregnancy?"_ Stoick asked quickly.

"We're just being cautious Mr. Haddock. Cancer can be passed from mother to child in the womb and if you're wife was stage 3, I'm finding myself concerned for both your son and his unborn child. It might have skipped him, or laid dormant. Also, cancer runs in Astrid's family...we want to make sure we know everything to avoid a problem...I thank you for the information." Dr. Vali said handing the phone back to Hiccup.

 _"Hey dad, thanks..."_ Hiccup said to him.

 _"Hiccup...your mother had cancer when before you were born...It was...in remission and came back during on of the tests she got when she was pregnant...I'm...sorry I never told you...Make sure the doctor knows..."_ Stoick said before hanging up. Hiccup put the phone away now, he didn't say a word.

"Hi–Hiccup...are you okay?" Astrid asked now.

"I–I'm fine...Is my wife alright? You have all of our information..." Hiccup stated.

"Yes of course. Yes she's fine. I'm going to schedule a an ultrasounds for once a month until you give birth. We'll be able to watch things. Other than that, Astrid you are doing just fine. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to call us. Just head out the way you came in. My receptionist will ensure you have everything you need to know about your pregnancy." Dr. Vali said smiling. Astrid got off the table now and Hiccup led her out.

"Head to the window. I'll be there in a sec..." Hiccup told her with a smile. She nodded and went to see the receptionist.

"I don't need to be psychic to know you're hiding something. I thank you for not saying anything in front of her, but now I'm going to need you to be honest with me. Dr. Vali. The risk of cancer runs in both families and my father just informed me that my mother's cancer was in remission when they met, but when she got pregnant with me, it came back. Be straight with me. Are you concerned about my unborn child being born with cancer?" Hiccup asked him.

"I knew you were a smart man...Yes. I am quite concerned. However, if we watch closely like I intend to do we may catch the cancer early and stop it before it has a chance to start. I remind you this is an IF situation. But son, I am concerned for you too. If you get any of these symptoms...do not hesitate or wait. Go to the doctors straight away." Dr. Vali said handing Hiccup a piece of paper with some symptoms on it. Hiccup nodded as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"I understand doctor. Thank you. We'll see you in a few weeks." Hiccup said as the two shook hands and then Hiccup met Astrid at the window with a smile. "Are we all set?" Hiccup asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yep. Got all my appointments right here and a bunch more papers with facts and what not to go over." Astrid giggled.

"We can go over them tonight, lets go home. I'm starved." Hiccup said kissing her cheek. That being said he walked her out of the office and to the car, they drove him and saw more cars in the drive way. He sighed their friends were there, he told them to check with him first. Oh this day just kept getting better and better, Hiccup shut off the car and led Astrid back inside the house where everyone was waiting for them including their fathers, of course his father looked miserable and full of guilt. Ignoring it for now, his focus was Astrid and getting her through the mob of their friends asking millions of questions.


	38. Sacrifice

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

38; Sacrifice.

"What are you all doing here?..." Astrid asked gently as she put her bag down with the folder she'd been carrying.

"There was a fire at the school and it was pretty bad so they sent everyone home. Thought we'd come check on you guys." Elsa said softly.

"Didn't we say no unannounced visits after the last time you all showed up without us knowing..." Hiccup remarked crossing his arms over his chest with a brow arched.

"Sorry...but we saw your dads here so we thought you were home. They let us in." Heather added now. Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid yawned a bit and sat down on the couch. "How'd the appointment go?" She asked next.

"Really well. Have to go back in a few weeks. Said the baby is doing great and everything looks great." Astrid said gently.

"That's great. So you guys are keeping the baby for sure then?" Anna smiled wide. Astrid and Hiccup nodded smiling.

"Yep and we're staying right here at the house. Me and Astrid are gonna share the big room and give the baby my old room." Hiccup said to them as his eyes caught his father who was just standing by the window. "Babe, you okay in here? I need to...talk to dad for a sec." Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm gonna make some lunch...when you get back can we tell everyone the good news?" Astrid whispered to him. Hiccup kissed her cheek with a nod.

"Of course. If you need me...call for me. I'll be right outside." Hiccup said, Astrid gave a nod as Hiccup moved beside his father. "We need to talk, now dad." Hiccup said in a firm tone. Stoick nodded and followed him outside and they walked away so they couldn't be heard. Neither of them said anything at first, Hiccup stood with his arms crossed again. "Were you ever going to tell me that mom was sick before I was born..." Hiccup asked him.

"Oh Hiccup, you were so young back then and when we lost your mother...I just couldn't find the heart to tell you..." Stoick said finally.

"Dad you could of literally told me whenever...I'm 18. You understand this means mom could of passed it to me! Or I could of passed it to my child! I had to find out at my wife's intake appointment!" Hiccup snapped.

"I'm sorry Hiccup...I'm so sorry..." Stoick looked at him sadly.

"Is that why I spend so much time in the doctors when I was younger to make sure I didn't get it!" Hiccup yelled now. Stoick didn't say anything and Hiccup narrowed his eyes angrily. Then he saw the sadness in his father's eyes and took a step back as his eyes widened, "No...No, dad no..." Hiccup stumbled a bit.

"Hiccup...you did get it son..." Stoick looked at him.

"I had...Oh gods...I can't even...WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Hiccup yelled out angrily, this got the attention of the people in the house, they were watching from the windows and door.

"Hiccup please...it was a very long time ago...You had a very early life, your mother and I didn't think you'd make it...You have no idea of what happened...please calm down..." Stoick pleaded, Hiccup backed away from him shaking his head now.

"You've hid this from me...for 18 years...This is...my life dad! Why would you...Ugh! I can't even believe you right now!" Hiccup growled out. "Tell me everything...now." Hiccup ordered him. Stoick sighed.

"Your mother had cancer when we met that day in the match...she was in remission and had been for a few months. We got together shortly after and then 6 months after getting together, she got pregnant with you..." Stoick began, Hiccup only crossed his arms still waiting for the rest. "You were born at 6 ½ months, Hiccup. Your mother's cancer jumped from 3 to 5 and it was killing her while she was pregnant with you we had no choice but to induce labor early of we could of lost you both...your chances of survival were at their lowest, you were such a tiny baby...Once your mother gave birth to you, they started her on the medication hoping to put her back in remission...It hurt me, every day having to see you in a plastic box hooked up to so many tubes and wires...your mother was stuck in a hospital bed too." Stoick explained.

"Okay, I get it...I was born early to save me and mom...What does it have to do with me getting it. That's what I want to know..." Hiccup stated firmly, although hearing the truth was something he would of asked for sooner or later, he wanted the answer now.

"Hiccup...don't ask me to tell you what happened...you don't understand how hard it was for me! Please don't ask me to tell you!"Stoick begged him now.

"Oh I'm not asking anymore. I'm demanding, I want the truth dad. All of it..." Hiccup said in a cold voice.

"It took months for you to be healthy enough to come home son...Your mother's cancer slowed, almost stopped growing once she was on the medication and no longer pregnant. We were so relieved, the doctors actually said she'd live a long while...but then...when you were 3 ½...we started seeing the signs on your body...and the doctors diagnosis was that you got what your mother did. That's why she was okay...because it passed to you...The doctors said you wouldn't make it to your 4th birthday..." Stoick looked down closing her eyes. "We were given one option for you to live...And it was the hardest decision your mother and I ever had to make..." Stoick added as tears formed in his eyes.

"Well I lived, so obviously you took it..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Your mother...is what saved your life, Hiccup." Stoick said looking at him as Hiccup's eyes widened now.

"Wh–what are...you saying..." Hiccup asked as his tone became shaky. He had an awful feeling about what his father was going to tell him, something that was making him feel sick to his stomach.

"Once your mother was no longer pregnant, her body began fighting back the cancer...making what it needed to win. But when you got sick and were going to die...the doctors gave her a choice, a very hard choice. The doctors could extract what they needed to save your life from your mother...but at the price of her shortening her own life. The choice was to save you or herself...As much as it killed me to know what your mother was going to do...I supported her choice. A week later, it was done. You started getting better almost instantly...Your mother was okay for a while...and then...when you turned 4...it happened. Your mother went to the doctor and they told her that she was getting weaker and the cancer was growing again, and much faster than before. That's the day they told her had 3 years left. She was stage 3...and then in those 3 years, to stage 5...she knew doing it would kill her but she didn't care as long as you lived...Your mother saved your life, Hiccup...by sacrificing her own." Stoick finished now.

"No...no no no...that's not...Dad...no...Sh–she...Oh Gods..." Hiccup stumbled back again nearly tripping as he felt tears forming. Stoick tried to reach for him but he backed away.

"Hiccup...please! This is why...I didn't tell you...You were never supposed to know you had cancer...and that what your mother did cured you fully..." Stoick panicked.

"Sh–she died...for m–me to l–live..." Hiccup stammered trying to process it all, when it sunk in after a few seconds he collapsed to the ground on his knees. His fist slammed in to the ground angrily as tears fell from his eyes. "No...no no...it's not...it's not true...it ca–can't be..." Hiccup forced out.

"I'm so sorry son..." Stoick cried as Astrid and the others came out now to see the scene before them.

"What happened!" Astrid said quickly as she knelt beside Hiccup with her hands over him comfortingly but Hiccup moved away from her, he kept his face turned and hidden from her as there were silent sobs. "Hiccup..." Astrid whispered out.

"I–I...I need to leave for a while..." Hiccup choked out to her.

"Hiccup...what is...going on?...Talk to me please..." Astrid asked putting her hand on his arm. Hiccup faced her slowly as he kissed her forehead slowly before pulling away.

"I will...just not...right now...Please Astrid..." Hiccup said softly. Astrid was worried, it was written all over her face but she could also see Hiccup's face. Full of hurt and pain, tears still falling silently from his eyes. Astrid knew Hiccup was a man of his word and if he said he'd tell her later, then he would. Astrid nodded to him as she took a step back towards her friends.

"Be safe..." Astrid said to him. He gave a nod as he whistled for Toothless who came beside him quickly, clearly worried and not understanding what was going on.

"Hey bud...ca–can you take me somewhere?..." Hiccup asked him, Toothless nodded with his head as he licked Hiccup's face and nuzzled against him purring. Hiccup tried to smile at him as Toothless lowered a bit and Hiccup climbed on opening his tail and taking off in to the sky, gone at top speed. Astrid looked at Stoick now, he looked as upset as Hiccup did only far more guilty.

"Everyone back inside...Weather says there's a big storm coming." Elsa called to the group.

"Th–the we have to get Hiccup too, he can't fly in that!" Stoick said quickly.

"Hiccup can take care of himself. Toothless wouldn't let anything hurt him. Back inside and we'll hunker down." Astrid ordered them. Without more of a fuss, everyone agreed and made their way back in the house as the winds began to pick up and the clouds rolled in with booms of thunder and strikes of lightening. After getting a good listen to the weather it was determined that the storm was much bigger, having gone from simple rain to a tropical storm and finally 2 hours later, a category 1 hurricane.

The group didn't have much choice, they all moved to the basement. It was finished and furnished with a stock of food, blankets, cots, lanterns, flashlights, and more. As Astrid looked around she understood that Hiccup knew hurricane season was coming and took it upon himself to get things ready in the basement. She found herself smiling, he really did think of everything but now she was worried for him. Hiccup and Toothless weren't back and there was no answer on his cell phone, or a signal in which to keep trying.

"Hey Astrid, it'll be okay...Hiccup is probably just taking cover somewhere with Toothless..." Ruffnut said walking over to her worried friend.

"I can't help it Ruff...He was really upset when he left, and now in this storm and he's not answering..." Astrid sighed heavily.

"He's okay. Hiccup is a survivor, and he always has been." Stoick finally broke from his silence as they turned to him curiously now.

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked now. "He was talking to you before he flew off Stoick, what happened..." Astrid stated. It was then the lights went out. "Crap...Pinky, Sharpshot can we get a little light?" Astrid asked gently knowing the dragons were down there with them. Sharpshot opened his mouth igniting a flame in it as Astrid found the lanterns and Pinky set them on fire.

"Hiccup will tell you when he's ready...I just hope he can forgive me..." Stoick sighed out. They all wanted answers but none wanted to push the issue, Everyone sat around quietly telling stories or resting. They'd all warned their parents where they were ahead of time before the major storm hit. There was nothing anyone could do but wait it out.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

"This storm got bad fast...We gotta get back bud..." Hiccup said, they were above the clouds and the storm wasn't as bad that high up. "Good thing I stocked that basement when I did..." Hiccup sighed with a small smile. "Alright bud...let's ease in to it...We're gonna get thrown around pretty hard but we should be alright..." Hiccup said as Toothless gave a grunt like croon and nodded to him. Hiccup adjusted the tail and they slowly descended in to the clouds and then below them, as soon as they were under those, they had trouble flying. Toothless growled trying to fight against them but it was no easy task. "Fuck...Toothless...we gotta find shelter bud..." Hiccup was having trouble keeping his eyes open with the wind and rain.

Toothless was looking around for a spot they could take cover in but nothing. He roared to alert Hiccup who now looked as well. The wind tossed them around like a piece of paper, whipping them in all directions. A flash of lightening shot across the sky and Toothless reared to avoid them being hit but it knocked Hiccup off him. "TOOTHLESS!" He called out falling down. Toothless screeched in fear as he closed his wings and dived after his best friend, everything for Hiccup went completely black.

(The Next Day)

Everyone made their way from the basement to outside, there was so much damage and flooding. "This was bad..." Tuffnut pointed out.

"We need to find Hiccup..." Astrid said with worry.

"Maybe he made it back here. He could be in the main house or stables with Toothless. We'll try there first before calling the authorities." Stoick said firmly. They nodded and started searching the Haddock grounds for Hiccup, after 2 hours of searching there was nothing.

"He's not here...oh god he's not here...He could be hurt, lost..." Astrid cried lightly. Heather and Anna hugged her tightly as Stoick pulled out his phone and searched for a signal when he'd found one he instantly called 911.

 _"What is your emergency?"_ Asked the dispatcher.

"My son is missing. He left on his dragon just before the hurricane struck." Stoick said.

 _"Well I'm sure he is safe sir. Try calling the local shelters or safe houses. We've had no deaths reported as of yet. I will take down a description of him and if someone calls in, we will let you know."_ The dispatcher said.

"His name is Hiccup Haddock. He has forest green eyes and short auburn hair. He's about 6 foot 2 inches and weighs 140 pounds, there's also a scar on the right side of his chin maybe an inch or two long. He was riding a Night Fury. All black dragon, green eyes with black pupils and his left tail fin is a prosthetic one. The dragon responds to Toothless but is very protective of my son, if he's found do not engage with hostility..." Stoick said quickly wanting to give as much detail as possible.

 _"Do you know what he was last seen wearing, Mr. Haddock?"_ Asked the dispatcher.

"Brown pants, long sleeve green shirt and black sneakers." Stoick replied.

 _"If someone calls in about him, we will let you know sir."_ The dispatcher said.

"Thank you." Stoick sighed as they call ended. "No word yet, they will call back if someone calls in about him..." Stoick added.

"So what do we do until then?..." Eret asked.

"You kids should all be getting back to your houses." Calder stated now.

"We checked in, everyone is okay...We want to help as much as we can...and wait to find out if Hiccup's alright..." Rapunzel said gently.

"Well looks like there is some clean up to be done, and perhaps we can assist the others in the neighborhood. Astrid, being in your condition I don't want you doin anything except making sure people are okay..." Stoick stated.

"Yes Stoick..." Astrid replied with a nod. For the next few hours they cleaned up the yard and made their way around the neighborhood to check on people and helping where they could, all still nervously waiting for a word on Hiccup.

(With Hiccup)

God his head hurt, and his eyes were sensitive to the blinding lights overhead. He was laying down, in a bed. There was a beeping sound in his ears as he tried to get his eyes to focus. "Oh good, you're finally starting to wake up. Gave us a bit of scare there when you were brought in. How do you feel young man?" Asked a woman.

"Wh–where...am I?" Hiccup asked softly.

"In the hospital." She replied gently. Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he looked around, oh he was in the hospital. He recognized it right away.

"What...happened to me?" Hiccup asked seeing her beside him writing things down on a chart.

"A very nice couple found you outside their house during the storm. They said you were wrapped up in your dragon's legs and wings to keep you shielded from the storm. He was very protective of you but they insisted to him that they wanted to help. They kept you at their house until the storm lightened up then brought you in here." The nurse explained. Hiccup's eyes widened now. That was right, he and Toothless were caught in the hurricane. Hiccup had fallen and blacked out. Where was Toothless, was he okay.

"Wh–where's...Toothless...where's...my dragon!" Hiccup asked quickly sitting up in bed looking around.

"Sir, please calm down. Your dragon is sitting outside safely, unfortunately he cannot come inside the hospital." The nurse said trying to push Hiccup back down.

"No, I need to see him...we're on the first floor right...l–let me open the window...I just want to see him... please..." Hiccup asked pleadingly. The nurse sighed and opened the window slightly. "Toothless!" Hiccup called out, in a minute flat the black dragon came to the window crooning with worry. "It–it's okay Toothless...I'm okay, we'll go home soon...I promise." Hiccup said softly to calm him down.

"He's been a good dragon since you got here last night. You came in around 6. Is there...anyone we can call for you? You didn't have any ID..." The nurse asked.

"Call my fa—wife. Call my wife, Astrid Haddock. Her number is 033-617-2010..." Hiccup stated, the nurse nodded and headed out of the room shutting the door. Toothless warbled at him sadly. "Its okay Toothless...I'm okay...What happened last night...I remember falling off you but...nothing else..." Hiccup asked him. He couldn't put it together, the lightening flashed and then he fell off. He called out for Toothless and then slipped in to unconsciousness when Toothless dove after him. Hiccup tried to move his legs so he could get out of the bed and go over to Toothless and that's when he noticed it. Something was off, literally. Hiccup pulled back the blankets and looked down as his mouth opened in shock, Toothless crooned with his eyes closed and looking down.

Hiccup's foot was gone. He left foot was gone from the middle of the calf and down. It wasn't in a cast or bandaged, just the stump visible already closed and healed. Hiccup looked over at Toothless now, why did he look guilty? Then something the nurse had said came to mind. She'd said that he was wrapped in Toothless's legs and his wings were keeping him shielded from the hurricane. Had Toothless grabbed him and they crashed to the ground? Hiccup didn't understand. "Too–Toothless...bud...what happened? Di–Did you save me?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't understand him but he had to make him understand.

Toothless nodded to the original question that he in fact saved Hiccup when he fell off his back. Toothless raised his paw pointing at Hiccup, then slowly lowered it. Hiccup took a guess that Toothless was showing when Hiccup had fallen off him. Toothless pointed at himself and made his other paw follow the one which he was using to gesture was Hiccup. Okay? So Toothless dove after him, he knew that already. Toothless then lowered his mouth and took a bite at his hand, the one using to represent Hiccup. Toothless paws collided then he brought his wings around his two front paws. That's when Hiccup understood.

Toothless dove after Hiccup, and to catch him bit his leg, then he wrapped his wings around them both for safety. Toothless then showed Hiccup his mouth with the blast in it then showed his tongue and motioned to his leg. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly. Toothless had more than saved him from falling, he'd also singed where the bite was to stop the bleeding and close the wound, then licked it where his saliva had healing properties. Toothless saved his life from falling and bleeding out. Knowing this, Hiccup didn't care he'd lost his leg, his best friend saved his life. Though the two couldn't speak the same language, Hiccup and Toothless could understand one another. "You're amazing bud...thank you." Hiccup whispered softly.


	39. Healed

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

39; Healed.

Hiccup sat there for hours with Toothless in the window, Hiccup didn't care about his injury. Thanks to Toothless, his time in the hospital would be cut way down. Astrid and the others were eating lunch all still worrying about Hiccup. It was now almost 24 hours he'd been gone and they had no idea what had happened to him. Stoick had called shelters and safe houses and no one fitting Hiccup's description was there. No one knew what to do.

"Astrid...relax. I'm sure he's fine...It's Hiccup after all." Snotlout said trying to get Astrid to stop pacing the floor of the house.

"Don't tell me to relax right now! I'm almost 3 months pregnant and have no idea where my husband is when he clearly left visibly upset right before a hurricane!" Astrid snapped at him.

"Yeesh okay, sorry." Snotlout said quickly.

"Astrid, he's okay...Just have faith. I'm sure he's just taken shelter with Toothless." Anna said gently.

"It's been hours...The storm is over, he would of come back by now..." Astrid said as tears formed thinking the worst.

"He's not dead, Astrid. I can promise you he's not. I'm sure he'll call soon, maybe he has no service where ever he is?.." Heather added.

"Or trapped somewhere and can't get out." Dagur offered which earned him a few glares from the others.

"Not helping..." Elsa and Rapunzel said together as the other people in their room shook their heads. It was then that her cell phone rang from the table, she quickly rushed over and answered it out of breath.

"Hello?!" She said anxiously.

 _"Yes, hello. Is this...Astrid Haddock, wife of Hiccup Haddock?"_ Came a woman's voice.

"Yes it is...may I ask whose calling?" Astrid asked.

 _"Of course. I'm a nurse at Berk hospital, we have your husband here with us. He asked us to call you and let you know."_ The woman said, Astrid's face turned to instant relief.

"Oh thank Thor! Wait...why is he in the hospital?!" Astrid asked now, fear taking over again as Stoick got up and stood beside her and their friends looked curiously.

 _"Well, it's hard to explain over the phone ma'am but if you could come down. I can explain everything. When you get here, just come to the emergency room and ask for nurse Julie."_ She said gently.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right there! Tell him I'm on my way." Astrid said hanging up now and bursting in to tears of joy. "He's alright...He's in the hospital but he's okay...She asked me to come down." Astrid said through her tears.

"Well lets get down there. The flooding isn't bad, we can drive there." Stoick said to her. They nodded and all made it to their cars and got in. Astrid rode with Stoick, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff in the truck. Snotlout, Dagur, Eret, and Merida rode together in another car and then finally. Rapunzel, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs, and Heather rode in another. They drove slow but reached the hospital in 15 minutes where Astrid rushed inside without waiting for the others.

"Hello, may I help you ma'am?" Asked the receptionist gently.

"Yes. My name is Astrid Haddock, nurse Julie asked me to come down to speak about my husband?..." Astrid panted a bit.

"I'll page her for you Mrs. Haddock." The receptionist said as she picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Nurse Julie to reception. Nurse Julie to reception please. Thank you." She put down the phone now smiling. "She'll be right down, please make yourself comfortable." The receptionist said. Astrid nodded and sat down nervously twiddling her fingers as the others came in and sat around her. They waited almost 20 minutes before a woman wearing a blue nurse's outfit approached the group.

"I was told there was an Astrid Haddock out here for me?" Julie said sweetly smiling. Astrid got to her feet quickly.

"That's me...I'm Astrid Haddock. Please, is my husband alright?" Astrid asked quickly.

"Mrs. Haddock, your husband is quite fine I assure you. He's in his room resting right now, he suffered quite an injury which still has us quite baffled. Perhaps he can explain it to you, he was sleeping when we checked on him an hour ago. If you'd like we can go to my office so I can tell you what happened. I didn't think you'd bring such a group with you." Julie stated calmly.

"They are all friends. Except Stoick, that's Hiccup's father...You can tell us all..." Astrid said with her nervousness rising.

"Your husband was brought to us around 8 last night when the storm had a slight break. He was brought in by a lovely couple and still very much unconscious. I am still not sure how it happened but, your husband lost his foot. From the middle of the calf and down was completely gone." Julie explained, Stoick had to step behind Astrid before she stumbled back in shock. "Again, we're not sure what happened. We've yet to ask him. The couple who brought him to us explained that something crashed in to their yard and when they went to examine such, they found it to be your husband's dragon." Julie began.

"Toothless was with him, where is he now?..." Stoick asked curiously.

"Currently the dragon is outside of your son's window. When Hiccup woke up, he was frantic about wondering where Toothless was. I opened his window and he called for him, I must say it was a sight I'd never seen seeing that dragon react so worried when Hiccup was brought in to us, and then watching him through the night waiting to hear if Hiccup was alright. He was quite happy seeing Hiccup alright but perhaps upset we couldn't let him inside the building. Hiccup calmed him down once he saw him." Julie smiled.

"Toothless is very protective of Hiccup...Oh, sorry...please continue with what happened?" Elsa said bashfully.

"The couple said they watched Toothless unfold his wings and see Hiccup in his legs, they said his foot was already gone. But there was no blood and the wound was already closed and healed. They approached Toothless cautiously and let both of them inside the house until the break in the storm when he was brought to us. We gave him some fluids and he's been resting since." Julie stated.

"Ca–can we see him?" Astrid asked softly.

"Of course." Julie smiled as she swiped her card and the doors opened, Julie led them to Hiccup's room and peeked in first. "He's still asleep but you can go in." Julie said. Astrid nodded and walked in with Stoick behind her, then the rest of the group. Julie left closing the door as Astrid was instantly by Hiccup's side looking over him. A few scratches and bruises but nothing serious, then she saw his leg and covered her mouth sadly in shock. It was true.

"Look, its Toothless!" Eret pointed out the window. Toothless jumped up and smiled happily to see them. Astrid opened the window fully and lifted the screen as she hugged Toothless around the neck.

"Thank you! Thank you for keeping him safe, Toothless..." Astrid sobbed. There was some moaning as Hiccup turned his head a bit and started to open his eyes. Astrid gasped and went to his bed side holding his hand. "Hiccup...Oh gods Hiccup, do you have any idea how worried we've all been!" Astrid cried to him.

"Hey hey...ssh...I'm okay. I'm alright..." Hiccup whispered to her as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, she laughed a little before he pulled her face to his and kissed her gently. They broke apart remembering they had an audience and chuckled blushing a bit.

"Sorry I worried you babe...how are you and the baby? How's the house?" Hiccup asked her quickly.

"Everything is fine at home. We all camped out in the basement...never knew you had it so stocked with supplied for hurricanes...Me and the baby are great, especially now that we know you're okay..." Astrid said as she put a hand on her stomach smiling lightly, Hiccup placed his hand to her stomach and nodded laying back seeing everyone else now. Seeing his father, his mood changed instantly as he turned his head angrily.

"Why are you here dad...Don't think I've forgotten what happened before I left..." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I'll never be able to take back what I did...they were your mother's wishes that you didn't find out." Stoick said coming closer to him.

"I don't want to hear it...I've had an extremely long night because of your choice not to tell me something that big...You're lucky I was with Toothless or I would be dead..." Hiccup huffed.

"I don't know what happened between you two and right now, I don't care...Hiccup...what...happened to your foot?..." Astrid asked softly.

"It was Toothless..." Hiccup said calmly.

"We know he saved you, but how'd you lose your foot!" Dagur asked now.

"It. Was. Toothless. He bit it off, saving my life." Hiccup stated firmer now so they'd understand. They all gasped now taking a step back and looking at Toothless, then back at Hiccup. "After I took off with him, we flew above the clouds out of the storm. We knew we'd have to come back, we didn't know it was a hurricane until the winds hit us...Lightening flashed in front of Toothless and he reared back to avoid us being hit, I fell off his back and was headed for the ground. Toothless screeched out for me as I called for him when he tucked his wings and dove for me. I blacked out and woke up here, realizing my leg was gone after I told the nurse to call you, Astrid." Hiccup explained with a smile as Toothless crept in the window and licked Hiccup's face affectionately.

"But if you blacked out...how do you know he did it? And why did he do it!" Stoick asked quickly.

"I know he did it because he told me he did...well showed me." Hiccup stated as Toothless sat down letting Hiccup pet his head lightly. "He showed me that I fell and he dove after me, he couldn't catch me on his back and to save me before hitting the ground, he bit my leg to catch me and pull me in to his wings as we crashed down in the couples yard...then he showed me that he used his fire to stop the bleeding and close the wound by burning the skin back together, then he used his saliva to heal the pain and anything the fire might of missed." Hiccup said calmly as Toothless warbled.

"That's quite a story, Mr. Haddock. I do believe I said the dragon had to stay outside..." Said Julie now standing in the door way.

"He saved my life, I think he deserves a little recognition for doing so...How much longer am I in here?" Hiccup asked in a bored tone.

"Well...you have no leg sir. We can't exactly let you walk out of here..." Julie said uneasily.

"Give me a pair of crutches...I'm fine." Hiccup stated.

"Its not that simple, Mr. Haddock...I'm afraid you may be in here a few weeks...while we make sure you're healed properly. A dragon fixing your leg doesn't mean anything." Julie retorted. Hiccup glared at her for saying he'd be in for a few weeks.

"You're clearly not educated enough on dragons to know that I'm fine." Hiccup seethed out.

"Hiccup, don't be rude..." Stoick said quickly.

"You have absolutely no room to talk right now. Toothless wouldn't miss anything, he's my best friend...You see my stump as it is. Closed and healed. No openings, no infections and clearly I'm not suffering any blood loss thanks to his quick thinking. All I need is crutches and I can walk just fine..." Hiccup added angrily. "Actually, know what. Forget it. Better idea. Check my paperwork, nurse Julie...I need no further medical treatment. Nothing you can provide me at least. By a legal standpoint. As long as I can stand on my own without falling or passing out...then you can't hold me here. If there is nothing further you can provide me, you can't make me stay. Isn't that right?" Hiccup asked her now.

"Hiccup, what are you doing. You can't stand, you're missing your foot!" Heather exclaimed.

"Stay out of this...I'm proving a point. Answer me nurse...isn't that legally how it goes? You have no purpose in keeping me here. My leg is healed completely, I don't even feel it. If I can stand with no support and no ones help, you have to discharge me." Hiccup said facing the nurse again.

"W–well yes...but..you don't know how hard it is to just stand after an injury like that...it takes people...months of physical training and therapy to acquire such balance...And forgive my assumptions, Mr. Haddock but I find it very hard to believe that you will be able to stand perfectly..." Julie said. Without another word, Hiccup tossed the blanket off and put his legs over the bed.

"Well, there's only way to find out. Isn't there?" Hiccup remarked with a grin now.

"In order for us to legally release you in good health...you have to be able to stand for 2 minutes on your own..." Julie said.

"Challenge accepted." Hiccup stated as he put his right foot down the pushed himself off the bed and jumped to the middle of the room. He narrowed his eyes as he tucked his other leg behind his good leg and put his arms at his side. The faces of his friends dropped open watching him stand perfectly still, he didn't even wobble. Two minutes passed as Hiccup remained standing. "Times up. I believe you have some paperwork to get started on nurse..." Hiccup said coldly. The nurse could say nothing as Astrid grinned a bit.

"I believe my husband just took everything you said and threw it out the window, nurse Julie. If you wouldn't mind getting a move on, I'd like to bring him home to our family..." Astrid stated, the nurse nodded and left the room as Hiccup chuckled. "And you! Don't you ever do something like that again!" Astrid said to Hiccup before he pulled her close against him, still holding his balance and kissing her deeply.

"Sorry babe, you know I hate hospitals and doctors. Why should I stay when I'm fine?" Hiccup asked her after the kiss ended.

"Still...You should stay at least the night to make sure everything is okay..." Stoick said now, Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his father now.

"I refuse to stay somewhere I don't need to be. I want to go home with my wife and our unborn child..." Hiccup stated as Astrid felt him put his arms around her gently.

"Okay...I have to ask now...Why do you two constantly refer to yourselves as husband and wife! Camera's aren't running so you don't have to act right now." Anna asked looking at them.

"Well we were going to wait to tell everyone but...babe, what do you think?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid.

"No time like the present." Astrid chuckled now.

"True. Guys, Astrid and I are married. Officially and legally." Hiccup smiled.

"Well yeah that's how you're supposed to act..." Ruffnut said.

"No...we are really married. Our dads accidentally filled out the paperwork to consent us minors at the time to marry, they thought it was part of the project. Gobber thought it was a real marriage and he's licensed minister for Berk...So when we were doing our fake wedding for the project...it actually turned out to be a real marriage because Gobber took the filled out papers to the town hall. Everything was legal so the other day...Astrid got a new social security card, license, and insurance cards all reading Astrid Haddock. And we got our marriage license too. We're...legally married." Hiccup smiled as he and Astrid looked in to one another's eyes happily.

"Wait wait wait...WHAT!?" They all yelled together now as Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

"We're legally married guys. I'm his legal wife, and he's my legal husband. Just look..." Astrid said showing her new license and cards to them. Their mouths dropped open. "Its was completely accidental...but I wouldn't change it for the world...He and I planned to get married anyway, after high school when we were settled with our jobs...it just happened a little sooner, and worked out since we're having a baby and all..." Astrid giggled blushing as her hands rested on her belly and Hiccup's rested on her hands smiling.

"S–so...all this time, you guys have been married and didn't tell us?" Ruffnut asked.

"We didn't even know until Gobber showed up the other day with all the documents...We were just as surprised but after talking...we said screw it and left it alone since its what we both wanted anyway. To be married and have our family. We were going to tell you yesterday before the storm but...then the whole thing between Hiccup and his dad happened and never got the chance..." Astrid explained.

"Oooh...so on that subject...what did happen?" Rapunzel asked now. The mood seemed to shift now as tension could be cut with a knife.

"Nothing anyone needs to worry about..." Hiccup said as the nurse returned. Hiccup signed his release papers and climbed on Toothless's back. Astrid climbed on behind him and held on tightly. "You're going to have to fly him, Astrid until I have make a new rig to control his tail. Just put your feet in the stirrups, I'll tell you what to do." Hiccup told her gently. Astrid nodded as she put her feet where he told her to then waited. "Just press down with your heel...Toothless knows what to do." Hiccup said to her. Astrid pressed down as Toothless gave a roar and jumped out the window then taking off in to the sky. The flight went easy, few times they dropped a bit to far but they recovered. Hiccup made it simple to learn the controls of Toothless's tail. Once they reached their house, Hiccup noticed everything had been cleaned up and drained out. Toothless landed and they got up. Astrid helped Hiccup to the house and sat him on the couch.

Their friends did come by again but Hiccup made them leave, along with his father. He'd promised Astrid he would tell her what happened and this was something he wouldn't go back on. He wouldn't hide it from her like his father hid it from him. Hiccup genuinely understood why his father didn't tell him but there was a difference between being 7 and being 18. Sure he was over it now, it hurt knowing his mother gave her life to save his but it'd been her choice wanting to save her only son even if it meant she lost her life. As Hiccup was about to be a parent himself, he understood the need to protect what was close to him.

Once more, Hiccup didn't have cancer anymore. He knew it couldn't pass it to his own child, and the likely hood of Astrid passing her mother's cancer from her to their child was also slim. Hiccup was going to tell her but he wanted it to be just them. "Alright Hiccup...what's going on?..." Astrid finally asked when it was them sitting in silence after everyone left.

"Astrid. What I tell you...you have to stay calm okay because it was the past...and has no effect on our present or future. Can you do that for me?" Hiccup asked now. She nodded to him as she listened intently. "The reason I took off yesterday is because of what my father told me. My mother died to save me." Hiccup said slowly. Astrid's mouth hung open in shock as she tried to wrap her head around what he said to her. He'd said his mother died from cancer, why was he saying this now? She truly didn't understand.


	40. Normal

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

40; Normal

Astrid's mouth only hung open in shock of what Hiccup had just told her, his eyes held no signs of joking around or anything other than sadness. Astrid hadn't been expecting such words from him and truthfully she didn't understand what he was talking about. His mother had died from cancer when he was 7, that's what he told her when they'd met. "Hiccup...what...are you talking about?..." Astrid finally found her words. Hiccup sighed heavily now, he knew what he wanted to say but it was easier thought than said. "Just tell me..." Astrid added now.

"When we were at the doctors yesterday, talking about cancer...my father told me something...He told me that my mother had cancer...before I was born. And the only reason he told me is because the doctor stated that cancer could be passed from mother to child in the womb, which means there was a chance I have what my mom had..." Hiccup began, hearing Astrid gasp with fear he took her hands. "You promised to stay calm...let me finish..." Hiccup said softly to her.

"I know, I'm sorry but Hiccup...that's not...you having cancer isn't something I can take lightly..." Astrid told him.

"Just listen babe..." Hiccup sighed to her. She nodded as he took another deep breath, "My mother had cancer before she even met my dad, but when they met she was in remission. My mom got pregnant with me when they'd only been together for 6 months, they weren't even married. Her cancer came back when she was pregnant with me, I was born at 6 ½ months, Astrid. My mother and I both would of died if she hadn't given birth to me early, they induced her labor. I survived with wires, tubes, and being locked in a plastic box for 2 months according to dad..." Hiccup said closing his eyes.

"B–but you said your mom died on Christmas when you were 7...d–did she not make it through labor?..." Astrid asked softly.

"She made it through labor. As soon as I was born...and she was back on the cancer medication which would put her back in to remission...she started getting stronger. Her body was doing what it had to in order to fight the cancer. The doctors said she'd live, a long life too since the cancer slowed is growth immensely and even began to shrink...she was stage 3. I got stronger too, soon we were all able to go home...until I was 3 ½...and they noticed the signs of leukemia on me...I was in and out of the hospital as a kid, that's why I hate them so much. I never knew why I'd always been in them until my dad told me I had cancer." Hiccup told her with his head down.

"Wait...you said...had cancer. D–did they cure you or..." She stopped remember what Hiccup first said about his mother saving his life. Her eyes widened as she cupped a hand over her mouth in shock. Hiccup looked at her now sadly as Astrid began to breath heavily. "Oh gods...Hiccup...you mean she..." Astrid said with a sad tone.

Hiccup nodded at her a few times, "The doctors told my mom she'd be fine, she'd live. And they told both my parents I wouldn't live to see my 4th birthday if I didn't get something to fight the cancer growing in me. Because I'd been born early, my body was able to make what it had to in order to fight back." Hiccup said quietly. Astrid only listened, she knew what he was saying but still she felt like she had to hear it to believe it. "There was one way. A choice my parents had to make. And it required the greatest sacrifice...Given the fact I'm alive...I assume you can figure out what the choice was and what was chosen..." Hiccup closed his eyes sadly.

"Your mother chose to save you. The doctors took what her body used to fight her cancer, and gave them to you and doing so caused her cancer to come back quickly..." Astrid whispered out.

"It came back from stage 3, to 5 in three years time...and she died. She knew it would kill her but she didn't care as long as I got to live...My cancer was gone completely. Still is...That's why I took off, I couldn't believe he hid something like that from me..." Hiccup looked at her again.

"Oh Hiccup...I'm so sorry...That's...awful, your dad never should of hidden such a thing!" Astrid cried wrapping her eyes around him gently, Hiccup hugged her back.

"That's why I was so upset with him...knowing my mother could of lived, if it weren't for me..." He sighed heavily as he felt Astrid quickly pull from the hug and stare at him intently.

"Don't you ever say that Hiccup! Don't ever say it again!" Astrid cried to him, he looked at her a bit shocked now at her reaction.

"It's true, Astrid...She gave up what she needed to live to save me..." Hiccup replied.

"And it was her choice to do it! Hiccup what your mom did...is nothing short of true love. Wanting to see her only son live even if she didn't get to be around for long? That's...God it takes true courage to do what she did for you." Astrid told him firmly. "You should grateful every day you have, is because of her!" Astrid added stroking her hand over his cheek lightly.

"I am...I'm eternally grateful, but it still hurts to know. I'm not mad at what she did for me...I'm mad and upset that my father...hid something like this from me. I get they were my mom's wishes for me not to know...but...finding out the way I did...Was something I didn't want." Hiccup's eyes became soft as Astrid kissed him gently, he returned it before they broke apart still looking at one another.

"I understand babe, I do. You're feeling how I felt when I found out after 17 years that my mom had cancer...But you'll get through it, just like I did. And we'll do it together..." Astrid smiled at him. Hiccup felt a small smile come to his lips now as he nodded her and they hugged again. "I'm so thankful you're alright..." Astrid whispered softly.

"Thank you, Astrid...Really though, I'm okay. Being a soon to be parent myself...I can understand why she did what she did and honestly...I'd do the very same. I'd give anything, even my life it meant our child would live." Hiccup smiled at her wider now.

"I'm glad to hear it, and that you don't have cancer anymore and I'm sure our child will be just fine..." Astrid and him hugged again.

"I think so too babe. You're okay from the storm right? You stayed in the basement by yourself?" Hiccup asked.

"No...I had Sharpshot and Pinky, your dad, my dad, and all our friends. They were all with me when you took off. We watched the storm go from tropical to hurricane. I was worried about you the entire time. We lost power until morning then started looking for you. Your dad called the police to report you missing, then a few hours later I got the call from the hospital." Astrid explained gently.

"I'm glad you weren't alone babe, and that I stocked that place up as soon as I heard hurricane season started." Hiccup chuckled now as Astrid got up and walked to the closet by the main door, she pulled out her old crutches and brought them over. "You kept those?" He asked a little surprised.

"Of course I did. Good thing too since you'll need them." Astrid giggled as Hiccup stood up on his one foot and Astrid adjusted them for his size. Hiccup learned to use them pretty quickly too, soon he was able to get around without help.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course. The homecoming got pushed back until April now since the was in the gymnasium and that's where the dance was supposed to be." Astrid replied happily.

"Good, it gives me more time to figure something out with this happening now..." Hiccup mumbled motioning to his footless leg.

"Oh right...Strike is supposed to have two feet huh?" Astrid smiled.

"It's alright. I've got a few ideas...I'll get it all figured out, but for now. I'm starving..." Hiccup said as Astrid nodded and the two of them cooked dinner for themselves and ate in peace. They loved having their friends over but nothing beat this, just the two of them. They spent the rest of their night before going to bed talking about things for the baby, design ideas for the room for him or her, they also talked about Hiccup's idea's for how to hide his Strike identity from the entire school. He planned to design himself a new leg. If he could build Toothless a new tail, he could build himself a functioning leg. Hiccup and Astrid also discussed how to handle school.

Obviously, Astrid wasn't going to wear the fake belly anymore because with her own growing, it was very uncomfortable for her to wear. Hiccup said they'd just be completely honest if anyone asked. Astrid was going to wear baggy clothes so people wouldn't ask why she didn't look as pregnant as before. They knew it wouldn't hold but they were going to incorporate it with their project, still taking notes on if anyone said anything or reactions if people figured it out. Astrid made the choice that she would in fact give a report at the end of the project. Finally around 11pm, they were both going to bed and together in their room. After laying down and Astrid snuggling in to his arms they closed their eyes.

"Its been such a long couple of days...I'll be glad when things go back to normal tomorrow." Astrid yawned.

"Babe, nothing about us has ever been normal and that ain't gonna change over night. Get some sleep. I love you." Hiccup chuckled kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Astrid replied as soon they both fell right to sleep with smiles on their faces.

(2 weeks later)

Now in to April, everyone was getting ready for the talent show. Things in school were easy going after the first few days, people were shocked to see Hiccup come back with only one leg, and more to the point that he was walking on a metal one that was able to be changed. One attachment let him link it to Toothless's new tail rig and with that, the two were able to fly again. The second attachment was one he could walk on with or without a shoe. All it took was a simple twist of the part attached to where his stump was and the foot piece would change. It was quite impressive too, Hiccup was very skilled at making things work for him. He no longer needed the crutches and walked with a very slight limp.

The gym was still out of commission so Hiccup also made an offer that the dance be held at his house, since it was warmer they could do it outside and his yard was plenty big enough for the senior class. After his dad gave permission, things were announced and people were very excited since no one besides their friends had been there. Hiccup knew everyone knew about him being Fury and being Stoick's son so there was no reason to hide it, he was worried about the Strike thing being found out.

They were going with the original plan before Astrid found out she was pregnant, which everyone still didn't know about. The plan was that Hiccup would be dancing with Astrid, a small microphone hidden in his suit so he could sing the music with Fishlegs and Tuffnut but the double would be on stage doing the song moves and lip syncing. As long as nothing went wrong, they'd make it through that night. The dance was still 2 weeks away at the end of April when Stoick got home so he'd be able to over look everything.

As for Astrid's pregnancy, though suspicions were rising with their teachers as to Astrid's constant illness, they knew she was supposed to be acting pregnant but as far as being sick for real was worry-some to them and that Friday at school, they were called in to the teacher's lounge where their principal and teachers were eating lunch but still wanting to talk to them. Standing in front of the door to the lounge now, Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Do they know?..." Astrid whispered to him.

"I don't know...but until we do, just be casual." Hiccup said as Astrid nodded. Hiccup lifted his hand and knocked on the door to the lounge.

"Come in." Alvin called to them. Hiccup opened the door and let Astrid in first, then himself closing the door. "Ah, Hiccup and Astrid. Thank you for joining us, would you like to sit down and eat? We know you pulled you from lunch. We have plenty. Pizza, chips, sandwiches?" Alvin offered.

"No thank you. I ate before we were called here." Astrid said.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to know why we are here?" Hiccup stated, he pulled a chair for Astrid to sit down as he stayed behind her.

"Right to it then. First we wanted to say excellent work on your project, of all the videos we've viewed so far yours reaches the top 10 and we're happy to announce that you two will be graduating with no trouble. You two seemed to handle your problem assignment perfectly." Mr. Bludvist smiled at them as the other's nodded.

"Will you be making an oral report, Astrid?" Asked their science teacher now.

"Yes..." Astrid replied with a nod.

"Wonderful. The other girls will be as well." Alvin said now.

"Others? Oh you mean Elsa and Rapunzel!" Astrid smiled now.

"How did you know who else we picked?..It was supposed to be a secret." Said their math teacher, Ms. Bouldar

"The night of my birthday party. I noticed Rapunzel sitting alone and went over to talk to her, Elsa joined us afterwards. We all realized that we were the only 3 pregnant girls in the room. Well, Elsa said she was when she heard Rapunzel and I talking. That's when we just put it together. Don't worry, we didn't tell anyone." Astrid said quickly.

"Didn't Rapunzel drop from the assignment?" Hiccup asked now.

"Yes, something about it being to much. But she still would like to give a report on how it was before she stopped it. That's another thing, how have things been going for you, Astrid? Any trouble?" Alvin asked looking at her now.

"Few comments here and there, I ignore them. Nothing bothers me with Hiccup around." Astrid blushed a little.

"Good to know. Well, since Elsa is having a bit more trouble with hers, perhaps you could lend some help? She says she's not sure how to make the belly happen. Yours if I might say looks amazing." Mr. Bludvist said.

"You can thank Hiccup for that. He's quite inventive, if no one noticed." Astrid giggled looking back at Hiccup now.

"No need to flatter me mi'lady. I'm a man of many talents." Hiccup chuckled at her.

"Yes. Straight A, dragon racing inventor." Alvin laughed with the others. "That leg is quite impressive too, how did that happen again?" Alvin asked.

"Long story short. Fell off my dragon during the hurricane, he bit it off to catch me, he also healed it completely and then I just made this thing so I wouldn't need crutches for weeks." Hiccup shrugged a bit.

"Why in Odin's name were you flying in such a storm?" Asked their language arts teacher now.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if its all the same to you." Hiccup stated in a serious tone.

"Fair enough." Mr. Bludvist said with a smile. "Well, you'll be happy to know you can take it off. We're going to be letting you three girls talk this afternoon about your experiences while pregnant." He added now.

"Yes, besides we'd all like to see how it was made for the records of your senior project." Stated their gym teacher. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another nervously now.

"U–uh that might be...a little hard. It's rigged under her clothes...can't exactly...take it off unless she takes her clothes off..." Hiccup said quickly.

"Ah well perhaps then we could see the work after the reports? On Monday morning?" Alvin asked.

"S–sure...yeah no problem." Astrid replied now.

"Wonderful then! During the report, I'd like to request you explain how you did it all. We got quite a few statements saying that students felt kicks, I'd like to hear how you accomplished such real movements." Alvin stated.

"Sure, but I'll need Hiccup with me since he made it..." Astrid responded with a light smile.

"Of course he's allowed to be up there with you, also you two don't have to wear the rings anymore either. After today, your project is officially over, and you've passed with flying colors." Mr. Bludvist smiled. "A job well done to you both." He added as the teachers clapped for them.

"O–oh do we...have to take them off? I–I've grown rather attached to mine...its uh...gotten Hiccup and I out of a few issues..." Astrid said fiddling with her ring on her finger now.

"Well I suppose if you would like to continue to wear them, you may...Can I ask about these issues? Did they have to do with the project?" Alvin asked now.

"S–sort of..." Hiccup replied with a nervous laugh. "W–well...when Astrid got in to the accident...I'm the one who took her to the hospital...the doctors started telling me everything wrong with her...I was confused as to why, then I was told it was because they thought she was my fiance...because of the ring she was wearing. We...went along with it. Same when her mom died, only reason I was told was because they thought I was her fiance...and after the wedding portion..she ended up back in the hospital...and we used us being married there so no one would ask anything...Basically...we kept the act up outside of school and videos so they'd give me access to take care of her..." Hiccup explained.

"You realize this could of had serious repercussions if anyone found out?" Alvin stated seriously.

"That's why we didn't tell anyone...I'm the one who took care of her when she got hurt...She was living with me at my dad's place...her dad gave permission too so...no laws broken there..." Hiccup stated.

"And...why was she in the hospital again, the second time? Was it because of the sickness?" Mr. Bludvist asked, both of them froze now.

"Yes, we've been concerned for you Astrid...you've been quite sick the last two months...Have you been to the doctors?" Asked Alvin.

"Y–yes...I'm...fine now. Nothing I can't handle..." Astrid stated nervously, she was starting to feel sick again. Though the morning sickness wasn't nearly as bad as it was in the beginning, she did still get it. Hiccup had learned the signs when it was coming on too. He rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Babe...are you okay?" Hiccup whispered in her ear. She shook her head and got up quickly rushing out of the room with a hand over her mouth. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes, no way around it now.

"She doesn't seem fine...Should we call for the nurse?" Asked Ms. Bouldar wondered.

"No, its not necessary..." Hiccup mumbled as Astrid came back in slowly. Hiccup instantly supported her so she wouldn't fall down and let her sit down again.

"Well something is wrong with her son, we're just worried for her well being...She rushes off at least once a class to throw up, its not normal." Said Mr. Bludvist now.

"Look. I appreciate the concern for my wife but if she says she's fine then she is. I'm very well aware she throws up often. Come on babe, lets go let you lay down a while in the nurses office." Hiccup told her gently.

"You two don't have to use the married thing with us, we know it's not real. We already said your project was over." Alvin said. Hiccup and Astrid sighed, they'd both had enough hiding it. Hiccup stood up straight now as he closed his eyes while Astrid pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it as she tossed slid it over to Alvin. "What's this?" He asked.

"Our marriage license." Hiccup finally said as all their eyes fell on him and Astrid now.


	41. Reports

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

41; Reports.

The room was quiet as Hiccup and Astrid were facing their now very astonished teachers and principal after he'd said the paper that Alvin was holding was their marriage license. They knew they couldn't hide it forever but the last thing they needed was for it to get out to the school that they were legally married to one another by sheer accident and misunderstanding of Gobber. After 5 minutes of quiet, Alvin cleared his throat. "Alright you two, what's going on. We want to know everything." Alvin said calmly.

"Fine but Astrid gets to go lay down first." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Of course. Astrid, through that door leads to the nurses office. Go on and lay down, we're not mad we just want to understand." Alvin said to her.

"But...what about you, Hiccup?" Astrid asked tiredly.

"I'm okay. I'll tell them everything...go lay down. I'll see you after lunch. I love you." He said kissing her forehead as he led her to the door Alvin had pointed to and she smiled nodding while walking through. Hiccup now sat down where Astrid had been as his teachers awaited his answer. "I'll tell you everything from start to finish but you have to let me talk and not interrupt me...I'm sick of having to tell this story..." Hiccup stated to them.

"Go ahead. We'll just listen." Alvin nodded as did the others.

"It started when Astrid and I got paired for the project..." Hiccup began, for the next 30 minutes he told them everything. He explained what Eret did and why Astrid always arrived at school with him, why she quit cheer squad. He also added not for them to reprimand Eret since they'd long since forgiven him for the incident. Hiccup explained how they get together over Christmas break, also mentioning they saw it in the tapes. From there he just went over everything that happened whether it had to do with the project or not. His main area of explanations was the wedding and how it turned out to be how they got to be officially married. "A friend of my family is a licensed minister, his name is Gobber Borgeson. We didn't know he was licensed before hand. And yes, before you ask he is my legal guardian when my dad isn't in town. I took his last name for school purposes only so people wouldn't ask about who my dad was..." Hiccup added in.

"Makes sense...Now back to the wedding?" Mr. Bludvist stated.

"Well we had done all our research, everything in our packets but we left them sitting on the table. Our dads thought they had to be filled out and Gobber thought the wedding was supposed to be real so he turned them in which subsequently meant our marriage was legal because our dads signed the papers, meaning the accidentally consented to marriage of minors and with that in the town hall means Astrid and I didn't have to apply for a marriage license since our parents consented. The wedding happened, just like you saw and then a few weeks later...Gobber showed up with all the documents. Astrid's new insurance cards, social security card, and license...And then that marriage license. It was accidental but...we chose to leave it alone since I'd planned to marry her anyway. Even though it was meant to be a fake wedding for the project...it was everything we wanted in a wedding so yeah..." Hiccup explained.

"I understand why you didn't want to take the rings off now. Well, since its legal we can't say anything except congratulations. Also we won't be saying anything to anyone else. Its your place to say if you want everyone knowing." Alvin said.

"Appreciated...But there is something else you probably should know..." Hiccup stated as they looked at him again. "The reason Astrid is sick is because she's pregnant..." Hiccup said with no hesitation.

"We know, we did assign the project to you two." Ms. Bouldar chuckled, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"No. She's actually pregnant. 11 weeks and 5 days today..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"So her belly, is real which is why you said it couldn't be removed." Alvin nodded understanding now. Hiccup gave a nod to confirm.

"She's been wearing baggy clothes because her stomach is smaller than the belly we created, we did it to keep the suspicion off her so people wouldn't catch on that her original belly was fake and blow the cover on the project." Hiccup informed them.

"And while I am very well aware how this came to be, I'm curious as to when." Asked Alvin now.

" Second week of January. When I took Astrid away for the weekend to the new theme and water park. She started getting sick with the morning sickness around the time of our wedding. She'd been upset about losing her mom so we thought that was the cause of her being so sick, then she got sick eating a tuna sandwich, it kept going and we thought it was a bug but two weeks ago, she passed out in the bathroom at home and I took her to the emergency room. That's where we were told she was 9 weeks and 3 days along...We decided to keep the baby and obviously we're graduating and already married." Hiccup told him.

"Does anyone else know?" Ms. Bouldar asked.

"Our dads, and our friends. They do know about the project pregnancy too...we had no choice when they followed us to the hospital. Other than that, no. No one else knows besides you now." Hiccup said firmly.

"You have many friends, Hiccup. Who specifically?" Mr. Bludvist stated.

"Eret, Elsa, Dagur, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout." Hiccup named them off. "And they know about the marriage too." Hiccup added quickly. The bell rung now signaling lunch was over as they all stood to clean the room up.

"Well, we appreciate you telling us everything. Astrid can rest in the nurse's office as long as she like. Last two periods of the day will be the assembly for the reports of pregnancy. We hope she feels better by then...And again, we won't be saying anything." Alvin said.

"Thanks. Can I sit with her?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. Anytime she needs to lay down you may go with her too, just neither of you fall behind in your studies?" Alvin stated as Hiccup was going to the door that connected to the nurse's office.

"Not a problem for me or her since we live together." Hiccup said leaving the room now and walking in to the nurse's office to see Astrid sleeping on the bed. "How is she?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine, slight fever. Common in pregnancy." The nurse replied gently as Hiccup went to sit beside her bed in the chair. "Does she take prenatals?" the nurse asked now.

"Every morning." Hiccup replied.

"Those might be what are causing her to be sick still. Try having her take children's vitamins. Its perfectly fine for her to take them, they provide everything she and the baby need." The nurse smiled softly.

"Thanks...I'll pick some up on our way home tonight..." Hiccup said as the nurse went about her work. Astrid slept for an hour before waking up to the bell ringing for 5th period. Only it was for the assembly to report about the pregnancies. "Hey, how do you feel?" Hiccup asked her.

"A lot better...do they know everything?" Astrid asked.

"Yep, even that your 11 weeks pregnant. They said we can come here anytime you need to lay down. As long as we don't fall behind in our studies of course, I'm allowed to come with you too." Hiccup smiled.

"That's a relief...I guess its time for that assembly huh?" Astrid sighed.

"If you're not up for it, we can back out and go home?" Hiccup offered.

"No, I want to...I promised Elsa and Rapunzel I'd be up there with them...So lets get it over with." Astrid smiled gently as Hiccup nodded and helped her off the bed and they walked hand and hand to the auditorium. Back stage she was standing with Elsa, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eret, and Hiccup. They were nervous.

"Alright ladies...you know what we've asked. You're to read some entries from your journals...Making people aware of what they said in the time you were pregnant...How it made you feel, and also to add why people shouldn't say things like that. You know, make them understand they shouldn't judge anyone. We plan to take this much higher and to all schools. The board is here too, and we're recording everything. We're relying on your 6 to start a change..." Alvin instructed them.

"We won't let you down sir." Rapunzel said as the rest nodded.

"I'll go out to start the assembly." Alvin said walking through the curtain and starting to get everyone to quiet. 10 minutes later he stepped aside and the curtain rose revealing Elsa, Rapunzel, and Astrid and behind them were Eret, Kristoff, and Hiccup.

"I'll go first..." Rapunzel said as she stepped forward and Kristoff followed her. "My name for those who don't know me is Rapunzel and this is Kristoff. We were paired for the senior project and as most of you know...about a month ago, it came out I was pregnant with his child, and then we lost our baby..." Rapunzel stated, she had confidence in her voice. She took a breath now as Elsa stepped forward with Eret.

"I–I'm Elsa and this is Eret. Pairs for the project and currently almost 2 months pregnant..." Elsa was a little more nervous than Rapunzel.

"And I'm Astrid, you all know who my partner is. Hiccup. And we're currently almost 5 months pregnant." Astrid said firmly as she held Hiccup's hand. The 6 of them looked at one another and nodded as Astrid passed the microphone to Elsa first.

"I can't believe the quietest girl in our school got pregnant." Elsa stated then passed it to Rapunzel.

"Can't believe Kristoff cheated on Anna and knocked up the track star." Rapunzel passed it to Astrid.

"Who knew Haddock had it in him to get laid. I thought for sure Astrid was only dating him because she felt bad that he was so lonely." Astrid said as it went back to Eret now.

"Guess we know why she was always so quiet, because she was a secret slut." Eret said as Elsa closed her eyes at that one and Eret passed the mic to Kristoff.

"Maybe he's banging both girls since Anna's looking a little bigger too. What a player." Kristoff scoffed out. Whispers had already started around the room now as Hiccup took the mic from Kristoff.

"Can't believe little miss innocent got pregnant by the loser of our school. That kid is doomed." Hiccup stated. This continued for close to 15 minutes, all of them taking turns reciting things from their journals. Those guilty in the crowd were easy to spot because they closed their eyes, shrunk in their seats, or turned their heads away. The mic ended up in Elsa's hands as she stepped forward.

"These are all things Eret or I heard since my pregnancy was known. Same with Astrid and Hiccup, and also Rapunzel and Kristoff. And I feel that all of you should be very ashamed of yourselves." Elsa said with more confidence in her voice now as Eret took the mic after her.

"I know I'm not one to talk because not long ago I was also one who made snide remarks, judging people based on the outside but seriously...what good does it do? You're only hurting the person you're talking about." Eret said. Rapunzel took the mic next.

"Do any of you know how much it hurts? To walk these halls and be talked about like you're something someone hasn't seen before. Honestly, it's just pregnancy. Happens to tons of people." Rapunzel said angrily as Kristoff nodded. "Just because someone gets pregnant and is high school doesn't mean you know anything about how it happened." Rapunzel added as the girls looked at one another again nodding, it was time to lay it on them. Rapunzel handed the mic back to Elsa as she reached under her shirt and pulled off the small belly Hiccup had created as everyone began to gasp.

"I'm not really pregnant. All this was apart of the project. Only us 3 were picked to do it, to make you think we'd gotten pregnant and see reactions. As you heard, most of them were unpleasant and unwelcome." Elsa said throwing the belly down on the stage now.

"And I never had a miscarriage, I was never pregnant. Kristoff never cheated on Anna. The miscarriage was written because I got sick of everyone harassing him about being a good dad to the baby. It was causing him and Anna to fight because of your pushy selves so I withdrew from the project early." Rapunzel added taking the microphone back.

"A stipulation to us doing this was that if at any time we felt uncomfortable, we could say so and it'd be over." Kristoff added now as Elsa nodded taking the mic back.

"This was all done to make you all aware how much it hurts to be judged. So what if a 17 year old got pregnant by accident. Its no different than a 25 year old getting pregnant. Just age, and age is just a number." Elsa said.

"You should all know how much it hurts. What if it had been you? Would you want to hear someone calling you slut? Just because you see the outside, doesn't mean you know them inside." Hiccup said taking the mic now and stepping forward. "And not just with this...anything. Look at how you all treated me before you knew I was Fury and the son of Stoick the Vast Haddock? I was a loser to you all. Wasn't I?" Hiccup said now. More people looked away.

"But you weren't! You just hid everything!" Someone yelled out.

"Exactly the point here. I was a loser until you found out who I was. I knew I could fit in at the snap of a finger or the call of my Night Fury showing up. But I didn't. Look at what being popular does? You all saw this the day Eret and I fought. I explained it then! Being on top turns your into miserable jerks, all of you. No one is exempt. Seriously, Astrid was once all your friends but when she started dating me...you all pushed her aside, and more so when you found out she was pregnant." Hiccup stated.

"And then once you realized who he was...you all wanted to be his best friend. But not because you wanted his genuine friendship, but because of what he had. Look how you all acted when it was announced the dance was going to be held at his dad's house?" Eret added stepping up now.

"You got no room to talk, Eret!" Someone else yelled now.

"I never said I did. But Hiccup while Hiccup beat my ass that day...he also gave me a chance to see myself, what I'd become because of my own faults. And he gave me the chance to be his friend and I've personally never been happier with life." Eret said as her and Hiccup did a fist bump.

"So what. What's the point of all this!? You think we're gonna feel bad just cuz you all faked a pregnancy?" A girl yelled out.

"Actually yes and you should...babe. I think its time to show some truth..." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded to her as he handed Eret the mic and helped Astrid take off her baggy sweater as it was revealed she was wearing a white and blue shirt clinging to her figure and showing her pregnant belly.

"We all know that's fake just like Elsa's!" The girl yelled again.

"It was fake until I really did get pregnant." Astrid stated as she lifted her shirt only slightly to show there were no attachments on her body. People began to gasp in shock. "Hiccup did in fact get me pregnant, I'm just not as far along as you all saw. I'm 11 weeks and 5 days pregnant and quite honestly...I've never been happier." Astrid announced out.

"Hah! Hofferson really did get knocked up! Man, this day gets better and better." Someone laughed.

"Look how big she is! Her body is totally ruined!" Another called.

"I wonder if its even Haddock's kid, Astrid was kind of a whore here always leading Eret on." Chuckled more people. Hiccup was starting to get pissed off as his fists clenched tightly.

"Well I guess if its born with one leg we'll know!" Someone else said. That did it. Hiccup started heading off the stage as Astrid grabbed his hand back.

"Go ahead, keep making comments. They don't bother me anymore." Astrid said firmly. "You think its all so funny to make fun of someone. This happened to someone else last year and she committed suicide because no one stood with her. Does that make you feel so good?" Astrid asked now. It started getting quiet now.

"None of you know how hurtful your words can be! That child will grow up without its mother because people like you pushed her to end her life with your comments." Elsa added firmly now. Now it'd gone silent.

"Do you all feel good knowing that your words could of caused someone to take their own life? Can you sleep at night with that on your shoulders? Your comment could of been the one that made someone say fuck it and take their own life just so they didn't have to hear it anymore." Rapunzel stated as both of them stood beside Astrid now.

"I'm not going to lie to any of you...quite a few of your remarks made me question myself." Hiccup looked at her now, he didn't know this. Why was he just hearing about it now?! "But because I have an amazing husband and friends, never once did I fall. None of them would let me. I spend nights here and there while Hiccup was flying with Toothless, crying over things I heard when none of you thought I was listening..." Astrid said.

"News flash blondie...he ain't your husband. That's just for the project. Why do you take it so literally!" Asked someone.

"Actually, no. He's my real husband." Astrid remarked.

"Psh, so married out of wedlock! Man Hofferson, you just completely gave up on yourself eh? Couldn't get Eret to sleep with you so you went to Haddock? And got knocked up on the first time, right? God! I'm glad I didn't skip today to listen to this shit. Did the dragon help too?" The person snickered.

"How dare you say something like that to her!" Elsa said quickly.

"You'd do well to keep my dragon out of it...And if you wouldn't mind...use my wife's married name. Haddock. " Hiccup warned in a dangerous tone.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do if I don't, Haddock? Beat me like you beat Eret. I'm a lot stronger than that joke." Said the guy.

"A shame you didn't take the warning man..." Eret crossed his arms over his chest now.

"Shut your mouth Larsen!" Snotlout stood up now and pointed at him angrily.

"Make me Jorgenson!" The boy yelled. Hiccup had enough, he cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a roar that echoed across the room bringing everyone to silence now. "Ooh so scary he can sound like a dragon." Larsen chuckled out as more people began to laugh. Suddenly there was another roar coming from the distance that brought everyone to silence.

"What was that?..." Elsa asked now.

"5. 4. 3. 2. And...1." Hiccup grinned as he pointed door as Toothless burst through the wall and growled standing beside Hiccup baring his sharp teeth. "That Elsa, is what happens when I get mad and decide to teach someone a lesson...Now Larsen...what was that comment you made about my dragon. I think he'd like to hear it first hand. What's say you Toothless?" Hiccup asked as Toothless snarled angrily.


	42. Standing Together

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

42; Standing Together.

No one moved once they saw the Night Fury blast through the wall and stand with Hiccup, even the teachers were shocked. "Come on now...Let's all hear what you said." Hiccup challenged.

"Uh...I–I don't know what you're talking about...Hiccup..." The boy said.

"No no, come on. Don't be afraid...Toothless wouldn't harm a fly...unless I tell him too." Hiccup now crossed his arms over his chest. "Dagur. Snotlout. Would you mind escorting him up here...I think his legs stopped working." Hiccup asked.

"With pleasure, Hic." Dagur and Snotlout grinned seeing as they were closest to him and pulled him on stage before Toothless and Hiccup, his legs were shaking.

"I'll ask you again. What did you say about my wife and dragon..." Hiccup asked coldly.

"I–I asked...if he helped with getting Astrid pregnant..." Larsen said with a shaky tone. Hiccup snapped his fingers as Toothless pounced the boy and pinned him down with his front paws with a snarl only he was smirking. Hiccup walked over now and crouched beside Toothless looking at Larsen with a grin of his own.

"I'm thinking you may want to take it back before Toothless gives you his answer..." Hiccup stated as Toothless's blast formed in his mouth.

"I take it back...I TAKE IT BACK!" Larsen whimpered beneath the large dragon. Hiccup stood up as he rubbed Toothless's head and the blast receded.

"Smart choice. Let him go bud, I think he's learned his lesson..." Hiccup said softly as Toothless moved off of Larsen and sat down beside Hiccup growling lowly. "Got anything else to say?" Hiccup asked. Larsen shook his head no. "Let that be everyone's lesson. I'm a pretty easy going guy until you mess with my friends and family. I won't deal with it. Now if anyone else has a problem...Let me know. If not, I believe my wife and our friends have a few things more to say." Hiccup said looking at Astrid and the other two girls.

"We all just want you to understand the hurt you're putting people through..." Rapunzel stated softly.

"Take a look at yourselves for a second...if your girls were in my position...pregnant at 18...wouldn't it hurt to be called a slut, a whore? What if it had happened on accident but people were going around saying you did it on purpose...? Would you want to be labeled something you weren't really?" Astrid asked them gently.

"And for the guys...how would you feel being 17 or 18? The girl you're with saying she's pregnant? Would you run? Would you stand up for her when people were making comments? Can any of you blame for what I just did to Larsen? He was making untrue remarks that were hurting my wife's feelings and about my dragon...Did I have the right to get pissed?" Hiccup asked now. They nodded to him.

"Did any of you know that to much strain and stress on a pregnant woman could result in miscarriage?...The hurtful things you say don't just affect the mother, but the child too." Elsa added.

"What if Rapunzel had been pregnant and your words caused her to lose her baby because she got so upset? Would you want that on your shoulders at night? Wondering if it had been your comment that did it to her?" Astrid said softly.

"And not just with pregnancy, but anything. Why pick on someone? Why make them feel worse? If you see someone upset, don't tease them for crying. Go over and try to help. Even if they turn you away, it can make a difference. Just let someone know you care." Fishlegs said coming on stage now.

"He's right. I remember when we met Hiccup. He was being picked on and teased for crying in the bathroom at school because he'd just lost his mom. Instead of turning away from him, we sat with him and told him our stories. My dad died when my sister and I were 2. Fishlegs lost his mom and dad when he was a baby. After that, we became the best of friends." Tuffnut added walking beside Hiccup now as he put an arm over his shoulder.

"My mom died only a few months ago, but my friends stood with me and they did it again when I found out I was pregnant. It's the love and support from people around you that keep you going." Astrid added.

"Don't tease someone because they are over weight, or too thin. Don't make fun of people who don't have what you have. You know their name, not their stories." Snotlout added.

"You never know how cool someone may turn out to be." Dagur nodded.

"We all became friends because we took the chance to see what we all had." Kristoff said as they all stood together in a line, with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"There is no reason for all this senseless hate towards one another. Who cares if they don't act or look like you do. Its what makes everyone different. I was the biggest loser in this school until Astrid got stuck with me for the project. I let her in my life and she didn't care that my dad was a wrestler. She thought I was cool on my own because we both liked Fire Storm and Dragon Racing." Hiccup said.

"We don't have to be the same to get along, just look at all of us. The strangest mix of crazy, smart, and fun but we wouldn't change it for the world. We're each other's best friends. Because we decided not to judge one another." Eret said smiling now as they saw other people starting to nod and agree with them.

"We know we can't stop everyone but help us spread the word...Take the time to get to know someone. Be there for them. Be a friend to everyone you meet. Even if they don't accept it, at least you tried and that makes you a better person. We shouldn't be divided by class, money, smarts, hobbies and all that other crap." Anna said.

"Watch your words because they can do a lot more damage than you think they can...Don't judge people. You never know what you might find. I know for me...I found the greatest friends I could ever ask for, and I even found the love of my life." Astrid looked out to them all. "Its not about what people have, or don't hate. It's not about what's on the outside, its inside that matters."

"She's right!" Someone called out.

"They all are!" Another yelled as soon they all started to stand and clap for the group of 14 standing on the stage now.

"Don't Judge, Watch Your Words!" Yelled a voice, then it turned in to a chat all around the room over and over again.

"Guys...we did it...listen to that...we did it!" Elsa exclaimed. Alvin came up now and nodded.

"Well done, all of you. I'm impressed and I think you've changed this school for the better. This will spread like wildfire." Alvin smiled.

"We'll be seeing you all tonight for the talent show?" Mr. Bludvist asked.

"We will be here." Astrid nodded.

"Wonderful! Then you can all go and Hiccup...the wall?" Alvin asked pointing to it.

"I'll pay for the damages. Sorry again." Hiccup shrugged as Toothless nuzzled his hand.

"No trouble, just...uh can we not have the dragon burst through the walls again?" Alvin asked.

"Got it. Come on Toothless, lets get home." Hiccup said as he jumped on his back and adjusted his leg to work the tail.

"Can I ride too?" Astrid asked now.

"No way babe. Not in your condition. Take you car back with Elsa and Anna. We're all meeting there anyway." Hiccup said to her.

"Alright. See you at home then." Astrid smiled as they all left the building. Toothless let out a roar as he spread his wings once outside and launched in to the sky. Hiccup threw his fist in the air cheering.

"WOOHOO! Yeah baby! Let it loose, Toothless!" Hiccup called as he adjusted the tail and they were gone. Astrid only laughed at him shaking her head.

"Show off..." Astrid chuckled as she walked with Anna and Elsa to her car and they all got in and Astrid dove back to hers and Hiccup's house. Parking in the drive way she saw the others were already there, so was Hiccup just landing in the backyard. Toothless went to lay down as Hiccup unlocked the door and they all went inside.

"Man that was amazing!" Snotlout said sitting down with a smile.

"Right, totally thought there'd be a riot." Kristoff chuckled sitting with Anna on the couch.

"Would of been if Toothless hadn't showed up." Astrid giggled.

"It was under control guys." Eret said now.

"Thank you!" Hiccup said in response to Eret now.

"Oh relax babe..." Astrid kissed his cheek gently making him blush.

"Lets just be grateful it worked out. Now can we drop it. I hate being in front of crowds...that was torture." Elsa said.

"Oh but you did so well, Elsa." Rapunzel added now as Merida and Astrid nodded.

"Okay new topic guys. How about the talent show?" Anna said to them. "Who is planning on singing?" She asked afterwards.

"Not me, that's for sure." Elsa huffed.

"I'm sure your voice is beautiful." Eret winked at her making her blush and turn her head slightly.

"Anyone else?" Merida asked.

"I am, so is Tuff and Hiccup." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Wait are you preforming together?! Won't people figure out who you are?" Astrid asked curiously.

"No we're singing separately..." Tuffnut stated with a smile.

"What about you guys?" Hiccup asked looking to Snotlout, Dagur, and Kristoff now.

"No way Hiccup. We don't sing." They replied shaking their heads.

"Oh yeah, then what was that in the auditorium?" Eret asked arching a brow.

"That's because you were singing with us!" Snotlout retorted.

"Alright calm down you guys. They don't have to if they don't want too. How about you babe?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid now.

"I...might. Big might though." Astrid replied.

"I'll take might. Any idea what song you'd do?" Hiccup asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm doing Red Like Roses and some dancing." Anna giggled.

"I don't think I've heard that one. Who is it by?" Merida asked.

"Oh, it's like the best. Here, I have it on my phone." Anna said as she scrolled through her music and clicked on it as the music began. _"Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows! Yellow beauty...Burns gold!"_ Anna sang softly then the music just took over. "I plan to dance to the music part since there's no lyrics." Anna added gently.

"What about you Mer? Singing anything?" Rapunzel asked.

"Possibly if I can find a song to do that I like..." Merida replied gently.

"I didn't know you sang." Dagur looked at her now.

"Well you just learned something new then didn't you?" Merida giggled.

"I guess so." Dagur smiled at her. From Anna's phone the sounds of whales singing was heard, Astrid got up now and headed for the door quietly, Hiccup watched but didn't follow her. It sounded like she was humming softly. Anna was about to shut it off but Astrid stopped her.

"C–can you leave it on..." Astrid asked.

"Oh..um sure...You're a fan of whales?" Anna asked her. She nodded gently with a soft smile.

"Me and my mother...I made a song after she died..." Astrid said.

"Could we hear it?" Elsa asked looking at her.

"I suppose..." Astrid replied taking a deep breath as she began.

 _"Walking my childhood shore. I miss you so...Mama my music's yours. I cry 'till the water's blue. Where whales still sing, remember when we sang it too? I close my eyes and you...Return to me. Return to me. On waves of ocean melody...No magic can make you reappear. But in the song of the whales...You are always here."_ Astrid sang gently looking out the window with a smile now.

 _"Mama you'd be so proud. The way I shine. Wish that you could see me now...Oh, great creatures of the sea! Please hold her voice, for all of eternity. And like a siren's lullaby...I know you always will!...Return to me. Return to me. On waves of ocean melody...No magic can make you reappear. But in the song of the whales...You are always here! Ooh...! Always..."_ Hiccup smiled just watching her. He loved her voice.

 _"Return to me. Return to me. On waves of ocean melody...No magic can make you reappear. But in the song of the whales...You are always here...! But in the song of the whales...You are always here...Always..."_ Astrid finished lightly as Hiccup walked behind her with his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Ssh...don't cry. It was beautiful Astrid...And your mother would be very proud of you." Hiccup whispered to her with a smile.

"I know...Still hard though to wake up every morning knowing she's not here anymore..." Astrid replied gently.

"It will get easier, I promise." Hiccup told her now. "I never knew you could write songs...When did you write that?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"When no one was around. You were racing or band practice...you know. I'm not huge on people hearing my songs until they are finished." Astrid smiled a bit.

"Well, one of these days you'll have to show me the ones that are done." Hiccup smiled back.

"I will. Whew, okay. I'm good. Lets uh...just keep talking about what everyone is gonna do at the talent show?" Astrid said facing everyone now. They nodded and continued talking about what everyone was going to do. It was a fun afternoon to, Astrid's mood was always better when she was with them. When 5pm hit, they were all preparing to leave for it was time for the talent show.


	43. Talent Show

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

43: Talent Show.

It was finally time for a good night, literally everyone could sit back and have a great time thanks to the efforts by Hiccup, Astrid and their friends who made people understand that everyone was equal in the school. It was only maybe 3 hours 3 hours later and everyone's moods had changed to happy. People who hadn't sat together before were doing so now and laughing it up. "Well I gotta say, it's been a long time coming but I'm proud to see everyone getting along!" Alvin the principal said in to the microphone with a laugh. The crowd cheered clapping. "Now, we've got a lot of people to get through tonight before 10:00. So lets get right in to it! The winner will get their picture hung on the winner's wall with all the school's trophies!" Alvin announced to them. More cheering as he stepped down and sat with a few other teachers, the lights dimmed and people started coming up to sing their songs.

There was no booing, every performer got a standing ovation and there were smiles all around as people sang their songs. When Merida went up she ended up singing, "Don't Be Stupid" by Shania Twain and the entire time she did she was looking at Dagur who only chuckled listening to her. He was incredibly insecure and always thought he'd lose Merida to someone else. The song fit them perfectly. When she was down she panted and bowed to the crowd before putting the mic back and walked off stage to sit beside him. "You have an amazing voice." Dagur told her. She blushed and they shared a small kiss as the next person came up.

It was another few people before Anna came up doing Red Like Roses from the RWBY soundtrack. People loved it when she did more dancing that singing. Eret came up after her and sang "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys and of course he dedicated it to Elsa who was blushing like mad behind the curtain but still watching. Astrid and Hiccup smiled, they were glad Eret found someone who made him happy. After he was done, he pulled Elsa in to his arms and kissed her deeply after asking if she'd be his girlfriend which she accepted without hesitation.

Snotlout decided to surprise his friends by actually getting up on stage and singing a song for Rapunzel called "Hard To Love" by Lee Brice. It was a fitting song for them since Snotlout was constantly testing the limits of Rapunzel's patience but he was still a sweetheart to her and that's why she stayed with him. _"Girl, you've given me a million second chances. And I don't ever wanna take you for granted, I'm just a man, I'm just a man..."_ He sang as she blushed and continued the song with her on stage as he danced around with her. That got quite a loud response for his bold move to pull her up with him and dance.

"Woo! Go Snotlout!" Hiccup cheered with Eret and Dagur he turned to Astrid now. "Decided if you're going up?" Hiccup asked her gently as he held her hand.

"I might, it looks fun but you know I get nervous in big crowds..." Astrid replied softly.

"Oh come on, you did it with Strike..." Hiccup teased.

"Not funny, Hiccup. Like yo—he gave me much choice." Astrid corrected herself quickly.

"Exactly and you did just fine." Hiccup whispered to her.

"I–I don't know Hiccup...what if I blank out? Or get sick..." She began to worry now.

"Hey...relax babe. I'm making you do it. Stop worrying so much...you know you'll be just fine." Hiccup smiled as she pulled her face close and kissed her lightly. When Snotlout was done, he and Rapunzel stepped off stage and walked back to their friends, getting high fives from them all.

"Wasn't gonna sing huh?" Rapunzel chuckled at him.

"Eh, got the inspiration to do it." Snotlout replied as she kissed his cheek and they sat back down. Hiccup checked his watch, it was only 7:30pm and there were so many more people who were singing or doing different things. Most were singing, it was almost like a mini concert with a music mash up. An hour later, Fishlegs and Tuffnut had gone at different times. Tuffnut did a Fire-Storm song and changed his voice slightly. Fishlegs had done a duet with Ruffnut. Now at 8:30, it was nearing Hiccup's turn. He had the perfect song too, one that talked about how he and Astrid were as friends and before they made things official.

"Alright! Next up we have Hiccup Haddock!" Alvin announced as Hiccup got up and gave the CD to the person manning the music.

"Track 5." Hiccup told him, the guy nodded as Hiccup took his place taking a breath as he winked at Astrid who blushed deeply. All she wondered was what he was going to do now, she already knew it had something to do with her. The music started up as Hiccup grabbed the mic and began tapping his foot to the music's beat.

"Yeah!(aha), one, two, three, four!" Hiccup sang out as the crowd began to cheer.

 _"She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah. Tight dress with the top cut low...She's addicted to the feeling of letting go. Let it go. She walks in and the room just lights up. But she don't want anyone to know...That I'm the only one that gets to take her home...ooh! Take her home."_ Hiccup sang at her making her remember the time she was staying with him for two weeks after the Eret situation, they were only friends but still Hiccup was the only one who got to take her home.

 _"But every time I tell her that I want more...She closes the door..."_ Hiccup pointed at her now as her mouth hung open in shock. _"She's not afraid of all the attention! She's not afraid of running wild! How come she's so afraid of fallin' in love? She's not afraid of scary movies. She likes the way we kiss in the dark."_ Hiccup had winked at her making her blush darken, thank god it was dark. _"But she's so afraid of fa-fa-fallin' in love! Oooh..."_ Hiccup sang as he moved to the beat of the music

 _"Maybe she's just trying to test me? Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work. Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth. What you're worth."_ He smiled at her as she shook her head at him, in disbelief of the song he was singing to her. She understood it of course. All the hints he dropped about loving her and she never took any of them. _"Or maybe all her friends have told her don't get closer, he'll just break your heart. But either way she's teasing me and it's just so hard."_ Hiccup stepped closer to her but not off stage.

 _"Cause every time I tell her how I feel...She says it's not real!"_ Hiccup sang in a louder voice as he backed up starting to dance again. _"She's not afraid of all the attention! She's not afraid of running wild! How come she's so afraid of fallin' in love? She's not afraid of scary movies. She likes the way we kiss in the dark."_ He blew her a kiss now as a the crowd got louder cheering. _"But she's so afraid of fa-fa-fallin' in love!...Oooh!"_ Hiccup sang quickly.

 _"What about all the things we said. Talking on the phone so late...I can't let her get away from me! Oooh!"_ Hiccup smiled at her pointing again, he saw the look on her face. She was going to hurt him, in a good way. If there was a way to be hurt good. _"But when I say that I can't do it no more...She's back at my door..."_ He paused when the music did and laughed.

 _"She's not! She's not afraid of all the attention! She's not afraid of running wild! How come she's so afraid of fallin' in love? She not afraid of scary movies! She likes the way we kiss in the dark!"_ Hiccup winked at her and kept singing. She had crossed her arms over her chest yet as much as she tried to be angry at him for essentially making it very obvious what they do at night, not often but still did when the mood was right, but she couldn't stay mad. There was a satisfying, pouty like smile on her lips as Hiccup smiled at her. _"But she's so afraid of fa-fa-fallin' in love!...Oooh!"_ Hiccup sang out as he backed near the microphone stand while the song came to an end.

 _"She's not afraid! She's not afraid! Ohhhhh!"_ He finished breathing heavily as the crowd went wild.

"You're so dead tonight..." Astrid mouthed to him with a grin. Hiccup chuckled as he put the mic back and jumped off the stage and landed in front of her, he pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply. It was after school hours, he couldn't get in trouble for it. Astrid's anger seemed to melt away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Woo!" Cheered their friends, rooting them on. Hiccup broke the kiss and stared in to her blue eyes as she giggled blushing slightly.

"I love you." Hiccup whispered to her.

"I love you too." Astrid replied laying her head against him. The two sat down in their seats holding hands now as more performers came up and did their talent. "Could you of made it any more obvious that we've had sex?" Astrid asked him now.

"Oh a great deal more obvious mi'lady but I think the belly did that job for me." He winked at her.

"Just wait until we get home..." Astrid grinned.

"Oh, what are we doing when we get there?" Hiccup asked casually now with a smile.

"You'll find out, won't you?" Astrid remarked as she continued to watch the show ahead of her. After another hour it was 9:30, and Astrid got up now saying she was going to the bathroom, then once out of sight she rushed towards the back with a smile. She found Alvin and told him she wanted to go next, he nodded as then she told the DJ what song to play next. He gave a thumbs up and Astrid stayed on the side waiting. "Remember, don't announce me...just start the music..." Astrid told Alvin with a smile. When the music ended, the DJ started the one Astrid requested. 'You can do this Astrid...just look right at Hiccup...' Astrid thought as she took a deep breath.

 _"The whispers in the morning. Of lovers sleeping tight. Are rolling by like thunder now...As I look in your eyes..."_ Astrid began, only hers wasn't the original singer on the music playing. It was a karaoke version and there wasn't a soul who didn't know this song because it was top of the charts as number one love song for years. Astrid slowly started making her way past the curtain with her eyes closed.

 _"I hold on to your body...And feel each move you make. Your voice is warm and tender. A love that I could not forsake..."_ Astrid opened her eyes and they fell on Hiccup instantly as she let a small smile grace her lips. Eret is the one who nudged him to get him to look forward, Hiccup's mouth slowly fell open seeing her up there.

 _"Cause I am your lady!...And you are my man...Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can..."_ Astrid kept her eyes on him seeing his reaction. The music slowed again as she prepared herself for the next verse.

 _"Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms...When the world outside's too much to take...That all ends when I'm with you..."_ Hiccup couldn't believe it, she was actually up there singing with full confidence. He saw what she was doing too, only looking at him. He was her focus point so she wouldn't notice everyone else in the room and get nervous.

 _"Even though there may be times...It seems, I'm far away! Never wonder where I am...'Cause I am always, by your side!"_ Her voice rang out. This song was hard to do because it required a great deal of different pitches and tones to hit perfectly but Astrid was doing amazingly at it.

 _"Cause I am your lady!...And you are my man...Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can!..."_ She paused gently to take a breath.

 _"We're heading for something. Somewhere I've never been...Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn...Of the power of love."_ Astrid smiled gently. Hiccup just sat back and enjoyed it happily.

 _"The sound of your heart beating...Made it clear, suddenly...The feeling that I can't go on!...Is light years away!"_ Her voice reached a higher level and held it much longer that anyone expected she could. In may other versions, no one could hit as long as the original artist herself, Celine Dion. But Astrid had done it and next to perfect too.

 _"Cause I am your lady! And you are my man...Whenever you reach for me, I'm gonna do all I can!"_ Astrid sang smiling.

 _"We're heading for something...Somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn...Of the power of love..."_ She slowed a bit.

 _"The power of love...The power of love...Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn. Of the power of love!"_ Astrid held the note again, the room seemed to go in to a hush listening to her. No one had ever seen Astrid perform on her own before and for such a song like this, they were all a little awestricken.

 _"The power of love, ooh ooh...(As I look into your eyes). The power of love (The power of love)..."_ Astrid finished lowering the microphone in her hand now. It was quiet a moment before the clapping started and people stood cheering for her. She took a relieved breath as she smiled and gave a curtsey to them as their principal came out clapping too with a big smile.

"That was Astrid Haddock with Celine Dion's, Power Of Love and dedicated to her husband, Hiccup Haddock." Alvin said as Astrid blushed deeply, Alvin wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Hiccup got up and made his way on stage to give her another kiss making the crowd cheer again.

"That was...amazing, Astrid. I never imagined you could sing like that. Wow...I was...beside myself with shock. You got one hell of a set of pipes on you babe." Hiccup said to her.

"Oh come on, it was nothing special..." Astrid said resting her head on his chest now their fingers interlocking now as one of the other students came up and handed Alvin an envelope, he opened it and smiled.

"You two better stay up here. You two are tied for first place you know what that means..." Alvin laughed a bit.

"Sing off! Sing off! Sing off!" The crowd cheered as Hiccup and Astrid paled almost. Sing off meant that they had to sing against one another to determine a winner for the show.

"I–I'm sorry sir but I won't sing against my husband..." Astrid said to him now.

"And I won't sing against her..." Hiccup stated.

"Well I suppose we could leave it a tie if you two can sing together and get a reaction like what you did when you sang separately..." Alvin shrugged.

"And what do you propose we sing?" Astrid asked.

"The song is your choice." Alvin told them, they looked at one another now and smiled already knowing what one they'd pick.

"Play It Again" They said together staring in to one another's eyes. Alvin nodded as the room came to a hush as the music started. Hiccup was brought another microphone and he flipped it on. "Ready?" He asked her, she nodded to him. The two sang just like they had the night of the concert when Astrid was on stage with Strike before knowing he was really Hiccup. Only this time she wasn't nervous at all. Astrid or Hiccup couldn't see anyone in the room, it felt like it was just them up there singing and dancing together. The music stopped now as the crowd erupted in to applause, Hiccup and Astrid giggled sharing another kiss as they then posed while their picture was taken.

"And we have our winners!" Alvin announced. More cheering before people began to settle down and start leaving.

"Can we go home now?" Astrid asked softly.

"Yes we can. I'm just as tired as you from all that..." Hiccup laughed a little as he now led her out of the auditorium and to their car. They got in and drove home after saying a good night to their friends. Once at home they kicked off their shoes by the door and made sure everything was locked up tight before turning in for the night and falling asleep in one another's arms.


	44. Setting Up

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

44; Setting Up.

Berk High's senior class had never been better, everyone was still getting along. There were the few students who didn't want to end the hate but the power of friendship was making up a majority of the class. Hiccup and Astrid's picture was hanging in the wall near the main office. Astrid was in to her second trimester now being she was 13 weeks, her being sick was due to the prenatals so Hiccup took the idea from the nurse and Astrid began taking children's vitamins, she seemed to be doing a lot better now. Tonight was also the big homecoming/prom dance. Everyone was excited, the teachers agreed to give them half a day so they could all have time to get ready.

Around 11:30 just before lunch period for the senior class they were announced to go home by Alvin their principal. Everyone hurried home to start getting ready. The dance started at 4 and went to 10 so no one would break curfew. Astrid and Hiccup had a doctors appointment for the baby, they told their friends they'd meet them at their house in 2 hours. Everyone waved goodbye and drove off. "You have all the stuff?" Astrid asked him as she looked over to Hiccup while he was driving.

"All in my bag babe." Hiccup smiled to her.

"So what's this appointment for again?" Astrid nodded to his reply.

"I think for standard tests. I guess its to test your glucose and other things that may be a problem later on during delivery. If they find it now, they can treat it." Hiccup responded as he turned on to another street heading towards the doctor's office.

"Well hopefully all is well." Astrid smiled lightly now.

"I'm sure it is." Hiccup nodded.

"Is everything all set for tonight like with the band and what not?" Astrid asked now checking her phone for the time. Her appointment was at 12 and thankfully they still had plenty of time.

"Should be. Still going to have me singing on the side with the mic hidden in my suit and the double is gonna lip sync and dance." Hiccup told her.

"You think it will go smoothly?" Astrid asked.

"I hope so but if not, I'm not worried anymore. I have you and my friends, I don't care who knows anymore. Leg, Tuff, and I were thinking about making the change after we graduate, no more hiding." Hiccup shrugged to her.

"That's great Hiccup! I'm glad you're finally taking the advice I gave you when we got paired up." Astrid laughed now.

"What? That I'm not in charge and do nothing without running it by you first?" Hiccup chuckled as she gasped but still smiled.

"Haha, Hiccup. No...about being proud of who you are." Astrid told him gently as he pulled in to a parking place in the parking lot of the doctors office then shut the car off.

"Oh yeah, hiding my secret triple life is something to be proud of. Astrid, I almost lost you twice because of my secrets...As Fury and Strike." Hiccup told her seriously now. Astrid reached over and put a hand on his seeing his eyes closed now she sighed.

"Hiccup, I don't care about all that. Even if I had known back then...I didn't care then and I don't care now because its who you are in here..." She pressed a hand to his heart and smiled, "that made me fall in love with you." Astrid finished, Hiccup smiled and kissed her gently.

"I was blessed with many talents...But nothing will ever surpass having you in my life, Astrid. Let's get inside." Hiccup said after the kiss ended. They both exited the car and walked in the office, they were greeted by the receptionist as the first time and checked in, then they sat down in the chairs and waited to be called in. Another 15 minutes passed as nurse Olavo came through the door smiling.

"Mrs. Haddock?" She said gently. Astrid slowly got to her feet with help from Hiccup as they walked in together and the nurse led them in the room. "Alright, Astrid...on the scale please?" Nurse Olavo asked. Astrid got on the scale and stood still as Hiccup sat in the extra chair near the table with his prosthetic resting over his good leg and sitting back comfortably. "Wonderful, you've only gained 2 pounds since we last saw you." Nurse Olavo smiled writing it down in the chart, "Alright now, on to the table so we can measure your belly." She said next.

Astrid moved to the table and sat on it, then laid back as the nurse got the small tape measure and stretched it over Astrid's small baby bump then wrote it down. "It looks like you're right where you should be. The doctor will be in shortly to explain the tests and what to expect until we see you next month." Nurse Olavo stated as she smiled and then exited the room leaving just Hiccup and Astrid by themselves.

"I can't believe the dance is tonight!" Astrid said happily.

"Right, I wonder how dad is handling everything at home with getting it ready." Hiccup stated curiously.

"Why don't you call him and ask?" Astrid suggested. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head. "Hiccup...I know you're upset with him for what he hid from you...but you can't stay mad at him forever...Don't you remember what your mom said in those letters? For you to live every day like its your last and treasure what you have?...Because tomorrow isn't promised to any of us." Astrid said gently to him.

"You know...I hate when you're right..." Hiccup mumbled as he pulled out his phone now and pulled up his dad's contact, pressing it he put it to his ear and waited for an answer. On the third ring, it connected.

 _"No! I said to put the food inside the house incase it rains! Why can't any of you follow simple orders? Hello..."_ Came Stoick's voice.

"Well that answers my question of how things are going..." He sighed softly as Astrid giggled.

 _"Oh its only you son...H–how are you?"_ Stoick asked calmly now. Hiccup and his father barely exchanged words since that day Stoick told him about what his mother did for him. That and his father had been gone with Calder two days after that whole ordeal.

"I'm fine. Yourself dad?" Hiccup asked in a basic tone.

 _"I'm well, Hiccup...Wait, shouldn't you be in class right now?"_ Stoick asked quickly realizing what time it was.

"Principal gave the seniors half day to get ready for tonight and Astrid had a doctor's appointment for the baby." Hiccup told him.

 _"Oh good good...how is the appointment going?"_ Stoick asked as Calder came beside him now.

 _"Yes, how's our grand child?"_ Calder's voice was distant but easily heard.

"Dad turn facetime on, this will make it a lot easier to talk." Hiccup rolled his eyes now as he pulled the phone away as soon Hiccup could see his dad's and Calder's faces on the screen. "Everything is just fine. We're waiting on the doctor now. Want to say hi to Astrid?" Hiccup asked. They nodded as he handed the phone to her and she smiled to them.

"Hi dads!" Astrid giggled out.

 _"How's the little guy?"_ Stoick asked smiling.

"Dad, we don't know that it's a boy yet. Still a few weeks to go...what did the doctor say again?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup now.

"20 weeks is the earliest we can tell gender definitively..." Came Dr. Vali's voice as he entered the room smiling. "Do you plan to find out?" He asked.

"We haven't decided yet. Surprises are kind of our thing..." Astrid smiled at Hiccup who nodded.

"Well you have some time to decide on it. Now...I won't be keepin ya long. Everything looks great, Astrid. Though I'm curious how you kept your weight down, most have gained 5-7 by now." Dr. Vali smiled.

"My husband is a health nut." Astrid giggled again.

"Very funny babe. We've been taking walks and watching what she eats since she's getting quite a bit of heartburn lately." Hiccup stated.

 _"Ah, heartburn is usually a sign of a baby with a lot of hair. Hiccup had so much when he was born even though he was a wee thing."_ Stoick chuckled from the phone now.

"Lets not...go there..." Hiccup stated.

 _"Aye, sorry son...We'll let you go for now. You can tell us when you get back."_ Stoick said as they hung up and Astrid handed the phone back to Hiccup who put it away.

"Sorry about that..." Hiccup said looking at the doctor now.

"No problem. My mother was thrilled when she learned she was going to be a grandmother for the first time." The doctor laughed a bit. "Anywho...these tests are simple. We're going to do them right here in fact, just going to take a bit of blood and listen to the heartbeat." Dr. Vali added now.

"T–take blood?..." Astrid asked as her tone changed to slight fear.

"Yes, nothing to worry about though." Dr. Vali said gently.

"Babe, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this scared since the day I picked you up from downtown..." Hiccup asked coming beside her now to hold her hand.

"D–did I ever tell you...I'm terrified of needles..." Astrid said shaking in her spot.

"Nope, you didn't. But hey, its alright. You got me right here, just keep your eyes on me. Like when you sang...it's just us." Hiccup said with his arm around her shoulders as the nurse came in, as soon as Astrid saw the needles and blood tubes she buried her face in to Hiccup's chest with her arm out. Hiccup nodded as the nurse began to prepare her arm, when she was ready for the needle part, Hiccup did what he did the night they first made love. He kissed her deeply as the nurse pushed the needle in and took what she needed. It only took seconds as she soon took her things and left. "See? As long as you got me you're okay babe." He winked at her.

"I know...but I still hate needles." Astrid mumbled as Hiccup smiled at her. Doctor Vali came over with the small Doppler attached to a speaker like box. Astrid laid down as the nurse came in to lift her shirt a bit while Dr. Vali turned the machine on and placed the Doppler on her stomach moving it around a bit to get the best spot, soon it could be heard in the room as Astrid and Hiccup both smiled happily at one another. Astrid always teared up hearing it and Hiccup didn't blame her.

"Same as before, strong heartbeat indeed." Dr. Vali smiled as he handed Astrid the tissue box.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed lightly with a smile.

"Oh nothing to be sorry for. Many first time mothers get overwhelmed with emotion hearing their child's heartbeat. In fact, if you have a stethoscope at home you can listen any time you want." Dr. Vali said.

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"Absolutely. The heart is developed enough to be heard without the Doppler. Many first time parents use the stethoscope for bonding purposes." Dr. Vali added as he put the machine in the drawer and looked over Astrid's chart. "Everything is perfect, Astrid. I don't need to see you again for another month. We'll call for the results of your tests. Have a good rest of the day you two." Dr. Vali said leaving with nurse Olavo.

"We'll pick up a stethoscope on our way home." Hiccup chuckled seeing the look in her eyes, the pleading one where she wanted something.

"You're seriously the best..." Astrid giggled wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, he then helped her down and they left the office going back to the car. One their way home they stopped to get a stethoscope just as Hiccup had promised her, they reached home and pulled in to the driveway. Once out of the car they saw Stoick and Calder coming over smiling. Calder hugged Astrid right away then rubbed her belly. "Dad...cut it out." Astrid chuckled as Hiccup came over and handed her the bag with the stethoscope in it as they went inside, Stoick went to follow but Hiccup cleared his throat.

"I want to talk to you..." Hiccup said in a serious tone to his father. Stoick nodded as the two walked away from Hiccup and Astrid's house.

"Alright. Don't hold back, Hiccup. Let's hear it...I can handle whatever you want to say to me..." Stoick began closing his eyes with a firm and confident tone. It was silent a moment then Stoick felt Hiccup hug him, his eyes opening to see Hiccup with his arms around him. Stoick sighed and hugged him back, then the two separated.

"I just want to say...I'm sorry I yelled at you that day and...have been avoiding you since dad." Hiccup said calmly with a small smile. Stoick was a bit shocked to heard those words from his son's mouth.

"I should be apologizing to you for keeping such a big secret from you. You were right, I had no right to hide something like that from you..." Stoick stated.

"No dad...You hid it because mom asked you too. I never should of gotten so mad, especially because...well I don't have cancer anymore because of mom and I should be grateful for the gift you both gave me. And heck she must of been watching out for me the night of the hurricane too because all I lost was my foot...Her letters...she always said to make each day count because tomorrow isn't promised to anyone of us..." Hiccup said calmly.

"Aye, something she lived by son..." Stoick replied with a nod.

"She made it, you both made it so I could live...I wouldn't have all I do if it weren't for you too and even though mom isn't here...I know she's still with us...I just want to say I was sorry dad. It was just a lot to take in and I handled it badly. Not one of my best moments..." Hiccup said looking at him.

"So you forgive me?..." Stoick asked.

"There's nothing to forgive. You were just being my dad, and protecting me. I love you dad." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you too son." Stoick replied as they two hugged again then pulled back. "Now, how's my grand child?" Stoick asked patting him on the back a few times with a laugh.

"The baby is fine. Astrid had a few tests done today, I never knew she was afraid of needles so when they took blood she was terrified. I kept her distracted though. Doctors say everything is perfect with her weight, size, baby's growth. We can find out the gender in 2 months, but Astrid said she might just want it to be a surprise." Hiccup chuckled.

"Like the surprises don't ya? You get that from yer mother. She never wanted to find our with you too." Stoick said as the two were walking back to the house.

"We have another ultrasound next week, doctor has them scheduled for once a month to watch for cancer on Astrid's side since...mine is gone. Maybe...you and Calder would want to tag along?" Hiccup offered as they entered the house now seeing Calder and Astrid sitting on the couch.

"Tag along where?" Calder asked softly.

"Hiccup invited us to come to the next ultrasound with him and Astrid." Stoick smiled wide.

"Yes! Absolutely, I want to see my grand baby!" Calder said with excitement as Astrid and Hiccup laughed. "It's not funny you two! We haven't seen the baby yet." Calder added now.

"Really, we never showed you the ultrasounds from the night Astrid was in the hospital?" Hiccup asked now. Stoick and Calder shook their heads no.

"I'll go get them, they are in our room. I'd let you in but we're still changing things around." Astrid said getting up and entering the room.

"We're home for two weeks, we can help if you need it. I think I may still have your crib and changing table put away in storage son if you want it for the baby?" Stoick offered.

"Thanks dad...that'd be great. We're going to finish our room first, then start on the baby's after graduation so we have more time. The band is taking a small break, and dragon racing takes a two month break in the summer months from June to August. That gives us time to finish everything and be done before October hits when the baby is due." Hiccup watched as Astrid came out with the pictures and handed a set to Stoick and Calder.

"You guys can keep those. I have extras." Astrid smiled as she stood beside Hiccup. Both of their fathers eyes lit up seeing the small black and white picture seeing the small baby there.

"Oh! So precious!" Calder said happily.

"So dad, how are things for the prom tonight?" Hiccup asked now.

"Going well actually. Had to scold a few people but it got done. Want to see it?" Stoick asked them. They nodded and walked outside behind Stoick to see the backyard, both of them gasped.

"Wow...it looks...amazing." Hiccup said to him.

"Everyone is going to love this..." Astrid added afterwards.

"Well I'm glad you two like it. Now, best be getting inside and ready. It's already 12:30pm, and people I'm sure will be arriving soon. Calder and I are chaperoning tonight along with your teachers and principal. The stage is ready for Fire Storm and Hiccup, you'll be given the small mic on your suit which I had cleaned for you this morning. Its hanging in your room now." Stoick informed him.

"You didn't have to do that dad...but thank you. I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight...Lot of people are coming, proms are known to get crazy..." Hiccup sighed.

"At least you're at home and if something goes wrong, Astrid and you can escape to your house and stay safe. Toothless is going to be where?" Calder asked now.

"Out back by the stables. I've hired a few guards from Fire Storm to make sure no one goes near him, anyone who does will be thrown out." Hiccup said firmly.

"And the teachers gave him permission too. This is our senior prom, not a chance at meeting Toothless and Fury." Astrid nodded as well.

"Well all seems set then. We'll finish things out here, you two go do whatever you have to do. I think you're friends just pulled up too." Stoick added as they heard cars shutting off and doors shutting closed.

"We're here!" Called Anna and Rapunzel happily.

"We're out back!" Hiccup replied. Soon they'd all come in back and saw the set up, everyone was amazed at the sight. The group of them entered the main house to start getting ready for the prom that night. Everyone was excited and could hardly contain it as 4pm rolled around on the clock.


	45. Homecoming Prom

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

45; Homecoming Prom.

It was like people had been waiting outside the gates of the Haddock residence to get in because once 4:00 hit and the gates opened, people walked in with such excitement. Stoick had rented out the field across the street so people could park, Calder was directing people across the street and stopping cars. Alvin and Stoick together were greeting students as the entered, many were speechless seeing Hiccup and Stoick's house for the first time which was a reaction that Stoick expected. "I think this might be the best turn out yet for a senior prom." Alvin stated seeing how many people had actually come.

"Has it been bad in the past?" Stoick asked now.

"Usually not more than 110. The senior class has 330 students total. Ms. Bouldar, how many people bought tickets?" Alvin asked looking over at her.

"Head count was at 295 when we last checked which was before released the students early." Ms. Bouldar stated now.

"That is quite impressive. We do appreciate you allowing it to be here, Mr. Haddock." Mr. Bludvist gave a nod with his head.

"Oh it was no trouble. Anything for my boy, he rarely has people over until just this year." Stoick gave a laugh.

"Your son is by far one of the best students we've ever had at Berk High. He has shown great promise for the future and I am sure he will be one of many who begin to change this world." Alvin smiled.

"It warms my heart to hear that. His mother would be every bit of proud as I am. Speaking of...where is my boy. They should of been out by now..." Stoick said looking towards the main house.

"They'll be out soon. We asked Hiccup if he'd make the opening statement since it was his idea to host it here, with your permission of course. Without this, we wouldn't be having a prom this year." Mr. Bludvist smiled now as they all continued to greet the incoming students. Inside the main Haddock house, everyone was finishing up. They were all going together, but still in pairs. Ruffnut and Elsa were helping Astrid get ready, Hiccup was sitting with the rest of their friends in his bedroom.

"This room is huge! I can't believe we've never been in here except that day we moved things for you in to yours and Astrid's place." Dagur pointed out.

"Its nothing special guys..." Hiccup chuckled. After 20 minutes Astrid was ready and they were all standing in the main area, girls linked on to their man's arm. The couples were Astrid and Hiccup, Snotlout and Rapunzel, Eret and Elsa, Dagur and Merida, Heather and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Ruffnut, then finally Anna and Kristoff. "Are we ready? Seems like everyone is here..." Hiccup asked them.

"Ready!" They said together. That said they filed out and walked in to the backyard with everyone else. Everyone was cheering happily and looking around at how the decorations looked. They watched their principal come on the stage and tap the mic to make sure it was on.

"Welcome to Berk High School's homecoming prom!" Alvin announced with a smile. The crowd clapped calmly. "I have to say, it's a great turn out and all this was only possible because of one young man, I'm sure you all know him. Being this was his idea and made it happen, I'll turn the mic over to him. So lets give a round of applause to Hiccup!" Alvin said as everyone clapped again and Hiccup left Astrid's side as he made his way on stage and took the mic from his principal.

"Thanks Mr. Treachor..." Hiccup said with a nod as he faced the crowd of students, raising his hand so they'd calm down. Once it went quiet he cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, here we are. Our senior homecoming prom! I gotta say, at the start of this year...I had no intention of coming being how things were. But things changed over the last few months, didn't they?" Hiccup laughed with some others. "This year has been crazy and well I wouldn't be standing up here if it weren't for my friends. They've gotten me through a lot and I know I've made friendships with them that will last me a life time." Hiccup smiled.

"Well said son!" Stoick called from the back as more people clapped and cheered.

"Thanks dad. Any who, I won't stay up here and bore you. Just wanted to welcome you all here and make a few rules known. First off, no one leaves the perimeter set up with cones and lights unless you're going out the way you came in to go to your cars. We all know I'm Fury and I have a Night Fury here, he's out back and if anyone goes near him you will be escorted out by security." Hiccup said firmly. Seeing everyone nod he began again, "Next. That door back there where Calder Hofferson and Stoick Haddock stand is the way in to the main house where the food is. Absolutely no one is allowed on the second level. If you need anything, speak to the staff." Hiccup took a breath now as Astrid came up beside him and took the mic.

"And lastly any unruly behavior will not be tolerated and you will be asked to leave. If you do not comply, you'll be escorted out and parents notified by teachers. We're here to have fun! So lets get started." Astrid said smiling.

"Thank you mi'lady. I also have to thank my dad and father in law for helping put this all together, the place looks amazing for a first time party being held here." He chuckled taking the mic back, Astrid nodded and kissed his cheek as she got off the stage again with help from Eret and Kristoff so she wouldn't trip. Hiccup gave a nod to Fishlegs and Tuffnut now who gave a nod in response and went back stage to get ready with their clothes and masks. "As my wife put it. Lets get this going, so my gift to all of you for entertainment tonight...I'd like you to welcome our guests...FIRE STORM!" Hiccup announced as he stepped aside and everyone saw Stone, Spark, and Strike come out. Hiccup saw his Strike double and gave a short nod tossing him the microphone but turned it off as he stepped down and flipped on the little one hooked to his jacket.

The crowd was going wild the double Strike lifted the mic but Hiccup was the one talking. "Hello Berk High! We're honored to be here playing for you prom. I'm sure everyone wants to get started so without further ado...I'm Strike." Hiccup called out.

"I'm Stone." Fishlegs said.

"And I'm Spark!" Tuffnut said.

"And we're..." Hiccup looked at them, "FIRE STORM!" The three said together. With that the music started right away and people began to dance with their partners. The first song played was Fire Storm's Strong(Actually By: One Direction), and everyone was having a good time. Hiccup was dancing with Astrid, both smiling as Hiccup was singing the parts Strike was supposed to. It only made Astrid giggle but she remembered she had to be careful not to say anything while Hiccup was singing or her voice would carry in to the mic. Truth be told, Hiccup had a feeling that some point in the night it'd happen and he really didn't care if it did.

The next song played after a few minutes was 4ever(Actually By: NB Ridaz) and a female back up singer came up beside the Strike double to sing the parts where the girl was supposed to. Hiccup chuckled now, Astrid didn't know this one but she'd remember soon when certain lyrics played.

 _"This song right here. Is dedicated to someone real special. This for you baby. Just to let you know how much I love you girl. Come here..."_ Hiccup sang to Astrid as she nodded while Hiccup pulled her against him, dancing slowly.

 _"Have I ever told you lady? That you mean the world to me, and you know I'm gonna love you forever...Forever you and me."_ Strike sang gently then looked to the girl beside him while she smiled and lifted the mic to her lips to start singing.

 _"Have I ever told you baby? That you're always on my mind. And you know I'm gonna love you forever, until the end of time..."_ The girl sang afterwards. She was

 _"You say you love me pretty lady and you're down for me. And so I, I made this promise girl to always be your everything. Turn down the lights the music up and put your hands in mine. And let me show you girl these feelings that I hold inside. Never wanna be without you girl cuz you're my pretty lady...I lose my mind every time your kisses drive me crazy. So tell me baby, do you feel for me what I feel for you? Do you love me girl like I love you para siempre..."_ Hiccup smiled at Astrid as she rested her head against his chest, being careful of the mic while they danced together slowly.

 _"Have I ever told you lady? That you mean the world to me, and you know I'm gonna love you forever...Forever you and me."_ Hiccup sang although it looked like Strike was. That was the whole plan though, for Hiccup to sing in secret but make it look like the double was by lip syncing.

 _"Have I ever told you baby? That you're always on my mind. And you know I'm gonna love you forever, until the end of time..."_ The girl sang happily. Hiccup now lifted Astrid's face to his as the next part began.

 _"Hey pretty girl you know I love you, can't stop thinking about you. Always and forever you and I will be together. The love I have for you until I die I will treasure. Every minute every hour can't stop thinking of you...My days wont be complete without a smile from you. Hold my hand understand you're the light of my life. You're my girl, my friend that's why I made you my wife..."_ Astrid's eyes had widened hearing that verse, that was the line Hiccup had proposed with for the project proposal only he'd changed the words that day. The last line had been 'You're my girl, my friend, that's why I'm asking you to be my wife'. Astrid couldn't believe it, those lyrics he'd sang were actually part of a Fire Storm song. How had she never heard that song before? Or did he just write them and never release the full song until tonight? Astrid made a mental note to ask him later, she saw Hiccup wink at her as he kissed her hand where her rings were. Astrid blushed still dancing with him.

 _"Have I ever told you lady? That you mean the world to me, and you know I'm gonna love you forever...Forever you and me."_ Strike sang out.

 _"Have I ever told you baby? That you're always on my mind, and you know I'm gonna love you forever...until the end of time."_ The girl sang gently as Strike took over for another verse.

 _"Now if I've never said it then I'mma say it now. In front of the whole world baby girl I'mma say it proud, I'm still in love you, even through the things we've been through. I can still smile, I can still say my heart belongs to only you now. I breathe and live for you and my kids. We've been through the rain the love and the pain. Little sunshine in the end how the fairy tales end. Happily ever after forever I will be your man..."_ Hiccup sang as he kissed her quickly before starting the chorus.

 _"Have I ever told you lady? That you mean the world to me, and you know I'm gonna love you forever...Forever you and me."_ Hiccup sang softly.

 _"Have I ever told you baby? That you're always on my mind, and you know I'm gonna love you forever...until the end of time."_ The girl sang but Astrid lightly mouthed the lyrics. When the song ended people cheered and clapped as Hiccup and Astrid kissed softly.

Hiccup mouthed an 'I love you' to her and she did the same back as more music began to play, this time faster songs that got people to dance in groups. This went on for 3 hours until close to 7pm, fast and slow songs played at different times. People were having a great time, there wasn't one unhappy face in the yard. Fire Storm had taken a total of two breaks, only 15 minutes at a time so they could get water and something to eat. They were in a break now as Hiccup snuck off behind stage to check on them.

"Great job guys. Seriously..." Hiccup said after making sure his mic was off.

"Might have to get security to stand in front of the stage, Hic." Tuffnut stated.

"Why, we having trouble?" Hiccup asked curiously now.

"People are getting to close to the stage while 'Strike' performs. We're afraid someone is gonna see he's not really singing. He's not wearing a mask like us, his is the face paint." Fishlegs stated now.

"Not a big deal. Just do more songs that involve movement. They won't be able to notice if he's moving around a lot." Hiccup said calmly. What none of them noticed was a pair of brown eyes watching from around the corner listening to it all. A smirk spread across her lips now.

'So Strike isn't really here and that guy is just a double who is lip syncing...' Thought the girl. 'And they seem to know Hiccup well...I wonder...' She grinned now.

"If you say so. Hiccup...But to be safe, we'd feel better if people weren't so close to the stage. I know we said we'd announce the truth after high school...If we aren't careful someone is gonna put it together." Fishlegs sighed.

"Okay okay, I'll get 3 security guards in front of the stage to keep people back 4 feet. Just a few more hours and that's it. We're all taking a break til school is over..." Hiccup told them smiling. They nodded putting their hands in and chanting Fire Storm on 3. Hiccup walked back out to Astrid as the girl smirked again.

 _'I was right! Hiccup is really Strike...and he's singing secretly so he can dance with Astrid but still perform...Well...it's not fair that the fans don't get the real Strike...I'll fix that.'_ The girl thought as she walked off. She knew what to do, she saw the band go back on stage to start again. She watched the sound guy flip a switch then walk off to get something to eat, she looked over the sound board. She saw the switch that had been flipped, it was the one that controlled Hiccup's mic. _'That's how they are doing it...Hiccup has a small mic on him, he's singing while the double lip syncs. So if I flip this off, his mic will stop working and people will see that the double isn't singing at all...Lets see how you like having your dreams shot down Fire Storm...'_ The girl smirked with her hand on the switch waiting for the right moment to flip it off.

The next song being played was Living On A Prayer(Actually By: Bon Jovi), when it reached the chorus the girl flipped the switch as the sound of Strike's voice cut right out, there was a loud round of gasps now as the girl grinned slowly walking away casually to watch it unfold. "That's not Strike!" Yelled a voice. Hiccup's eyes instantly turned to fear almost as he turned around and faced Fishlegs and Tuffnut who were looking at one another not sure what to do. "What's going on!" Another yelled. Now people were starting to get angry.

"Hiccup! What do we do?!" Fishlegs asked quickly in their ear pieces.

"Fall backstage...I'll meet you there." Hiccup replied quietly.

"Hiccup what happened?" Astrid asked quickly.

"I don't know, the mic cut out on my side and now everyone knows that Strike up there isn't the real Strike...Stay here...I'll handle this. It could get dangerous if they riot, go stand with our dads..." Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded as Hiccup slipped through everyone and backstage where Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and the double were as well some of the men who managed the sounds. "What happened!" Hiccup demanded.

"We don't know sir...Looks like someone flipped your mic off." Said the sound board man.

"No one should of been back here but crew. Oh man...this is bad...people are starting to get pissed..." Fishlegs said panicking now. The sound of Toothless roaring got Hiccup's attention.

"Hey! Let go of me dragon, I demand it!" Said a female voice. Hiccup watched as Toothless dragged over a female on her rear, he was holding her by the back of the collar. Hiccup watched Toothless snarl at the girl angrily and that told him what he needed to know, this girl had been responsible for shutting off his mic. Toothless wouldn't act this way unless she was guilty and had been seen exiting the stage from behind which is where Toothless's stable was. Hiccup snapped his fingers as two security guards grabbed the girls arms and held her still. Toothless came beside Hiccup and nuzzled his head. "I demand you unhand me!" The girl demanded angrily.

"What were you doing backstage?" Hiccup asked now.

"I don't have to answer to you!" The girl snapped.

"Wait Hiccup...I think we know this girl. Don't you remember way back when we first made the record deal, she was a girl auditioning...the producers sent everyone home after picking us. She was the one who got super mad saying we'd regret getting in the way of her dreams." Tuffnut stated crossing his arms over his chest, Fishlegs did the same as they stood beside Hiccup.

"And tonight I got my revenge! Now you'll see what it's like to have your dreams shattered because of someone getting in the way!..." She yelled at them.

"Yeah, I remember her...Her name was..." Hiccup began thinking now.

"Stilsta I think." Fishlegs added.

"That's right. Stilsta is my name. Sounds like your fans are starting to riot...What will you do now, Strike..." She grinned at him. Hiccup sighed.

"Preform, what else? You think this is gonna stop us? People didn't care when I was Fury, and they won't care now. They just want Strike and that's me. All you've done is reveal I had a double so I could dance with my wife...This means nothing. If you gentlemen wouldn't mind escorting her off my property and please let the proper authorities know she trespassed on a private event. We'll give a statement tomorrow." Hiccup stated coldly. The look on her face changed to shock, and fear now.

"Hiccup...are we really going out there again?" Fishlegs asked him.

"Yep. And we're going out as ourselves. No more hiding. Masks off boys..." Hiccup said as he took off the small mic and handed it to the stage guy. "Flip on mic 1." Hiccup stated. The sound manager nodded flipping it on as Hiccup nodded and he faced the curtain. "We're sorry about the interruption folks! We're back and better than ever." Hiccup called out as Fishlegs and Tuffnut nodded. The crowd seemed to calm down now as Hiccup pointed to the curtain guy who pulled the ropes and opened the curtain revealing the three of them to the crowd of students. The whispers were instant, people gasping in shock seeing Hiccup there with Fishlegs and Tuffnut.


	46. Best Prom Ever

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

46; Best Prom Ever.

It wasn't hard to guess that next to shock people were angry. There was a mix of unread emotions of people's faces when Hiccup walked out with Fishlegs and Tuffnut. "Where is Fire Storm!" Yelled someone angrily.

"We're right here...Look everyone, not only was I Fury but I am also Strike the lead singer of Fire Storm. Stone is really Fishlegs and Spark is Tuffnut. We are Fire Storm..." Hiccup announced. More gasps now. "I've been here the whole time, I was dancing with my wife because I promised her I wouldn't let another one of my side lives interfere with the biggest event of our senior year. So I hired a double to lip sync and I was using a mini mic on my suit to sing with. An old rival of ours who was mad that we got picked over her for a record deal and came to sabotage the prom in hopes you'd all riot and start hating us to kill our career as Fire Storm." Hiccup stated.

"Is that all you know how to do, is lie about who you really are?!" Someone else yelled now as Hiccup sighed.

"No. I did it for the same reason I hid who my dad was, and that I was Fury. To much attention that I didn't want. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and I have been Fire Storm since we were 8 years old. Who here knows the Christmas Shoes song that plays every Christmas?" Hiccup asked them now. There was a good show of hands. "I wrote that song when I was 8. For my mom who died of cancer on Christmas morning. It's a true song. I sent it in, it got produced by the man who bought the shoes for me. The child's voice at the end was mine. After that, I was asked to come back in to do more. Legs and Tuff were with me seeing as they were my only friends at the time..." Hiccup said as Toothless warbled coming beside him now. "Yes you're my friend too bud." Hiccup said rubbing his head.

"Hiccup and us were messing around in the studio and the producers liked it so they signed us. Our earliest work until we were 12 got sealed away and will be released after graduation. That's how it was set up so we could still have somewhat normal lives as high schooler's." Tuffnut said now.

"And since that is still 2 months away...we might as well announce it now. We planned to tell everyone who we were then but since someone had to screw that up...we're doing it now. From this night forward...Fire Storm will always preform as we are now. No masks, no paint, no hiding." Fishlegs added as the three of them nodded together smiling.

"And if you'd all let us...we'd like to finish what we came here to do...and sing for the Berk Senior Class Prom. What does everyone say?" Hiccup asked them. People looked around at one another before smiling and chanting their name.

"FIRE STORM! FIRE STORM! FIRE STORM!" They all yelled as Fishlegs took their positions at their instruments.

"No no guys, we're part of the Berk Senior Class, this is our prom too. We're going to join it." Hiccup told them as the sound manager came out handing them ear piece microphones and hooked them up with a transmitter hooked their belts, then gave a thumbs up.

"All set, Strike!" He called running off back stage.

"Alright, lets do this!" Tuffnut yelled as they threw their fists in the air while the music started. It was pre-recorded but karaoke versions so they could sing along without being on stage. Fishlegs and Ruffnut kissed as they started dancing to the music, then Heather and Tuffnut started to dance. Hiccup walked through the crowd, they parted as his green eyes fell on Astrid standing there with a big smile. Hiccup held out his hand to her softly, she took it as they began to dance too.

"This one is for anyone who has ever felt invisible..." Hiccup called out on the microphone.

 _"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places. For outcasts and rebels, or anyone who just dares to be different. And you've been trying for so long, to find out where your place is. But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different. Oh, but listen for a minute..."_ Hiccup began smiling as he moved with Astrid, she listened to the words of the songs and smiled.

 _"Trust the one...Who's been where you are wishing all it was, was sticks and stones. Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone...And you're not invisible. Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now...Someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible..."_ Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup sang together in chorus.

 _"So your confidence is quiet, to them quiet looks like weakness. But you don't have to fight it, 'cause you're strong enough to win without a war. Every heart has a rhythm, let yours beat out so loudly. That everyone can hear it...Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore. Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different...Dare to be something more!"_ Hiccup twirled her around, Astrid understood the song. Not one that she'd ever heard but she could tell it was their earlier work, ones that had been sealed away.

 _"Trust the one...Who's been where you are wishing all it was, was sticks and stones. Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone, and you're not invisible. Hear me out, there's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now...And someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible!..."_ The trio sang dancing with their women.

 _"These labels that they give you, just 'cause they don't understand. If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend. Waving a flag for who you are, and all you're gonna do...Yeah, so here's to you, and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible!"_ Hiccup sang out as the crowd cheered happily.

 _"Yeah, and you're not invisible! Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now...And someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible! It'll be invisible..."_ They finished together as people clapped.

"To anyone wanting to know, yes that was an original song we made as kids being we were outcasts and rebels ourselves. That was the song the record company signed us on. Because it was a moving song to empower those who felt like they were hated for being different. And look how true it turned out to be. We're not invisible anymore, and there is no more pain." Fishlegs said.

"It was very well written." Astrid replied looking up at her husband now.

"Thank you...like I had said, we were just screwing around with words. Never imagined it'd turn in to a song." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Well it did, and you should be proud of your work. All of you should." Alvin said approaching Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup now.

"We are, especially since we don't have to hide it anymore..." Tuffnut laughed with his arm around Heather.

"Couldn't of said it better myself, Tuff." Hiccup nodded to him. For the next few hours until 10 the prom couldn't of gone better, everyone was dancing, singing and laughing. What was best was that there were so many pictures taken and Hiccup didn't even care, none of them did in fact. Their secret was out to everyone, and just like when Hiccup had told Astrid who he was...everyone accepted them. Prom King was Dagur and Prom Queen was Merida for their awesome moves on the dance floor. It was a night no one would there would ever forget. When the prom was over, Hiccup got back on stage to address everyone. "Hey! Can I get everyone's attention for a sec?" Hiccup called out.

"What are you doing babe?" Astrid asked coming beside him now.

"You'll see." He said as people began to quiet down and look at him, there were smiles all around. "Thank you. I just had to come say that this has been the best school function I've ever attended. It brings me and my band mates a joy like you wouldn't believe to see how much support we have even after hiding our identities for 10 years. Seriously, thank you. We were glad to share it with you all. I want everyone to drive home safely and have a great rest of the night. We'll see you all on Monday! Good night!" Hiccup announced putting one arm around Astrid's waist and raised his other hand to wave to everyone who started to file out.

Calder and Stoick again made sure that got across the street safely as the teachers were saying their goodbyes and leaving as well. Astrid yawned leaning on Hiccup as he chuckled and motioned for Heather and Elsa to come over to him. "What's up, Hic?" Heather asked him.

"Will you two take her back to the house? She's exhausted. I'll take care of things out here." Hiccup asked.

"But I want to wait for you babe..." Astrid said sleepily.

"I'll be there soon. Go lay down." Hiccup said as he kissed her gently, Astrid returned it and walked with Heather and Elsa back to hers and Hiccup's house. "Man what a night." He sighed out as Fishlegs and Tuffnut came beside him.

"You're telling me...Didn't think they'd all take it so well about who we were." Tuffnut laughed.

"Lets just be lucky they didn't riot and destroy everything." Stoick said smiled coming over to them now.

"Amen to that sir." Fishlegs gave a thumbs up.

"I'm so beat...I'm going to sleep all weekend." Hiccup yawned.

"Its been a long day, and you three have earned the sleep after that show." Eret said now coming up with Dagur, Snotlout, Merida, Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel who were nodding in agreement.

"How fast you think news will get out?" Anna asked.

"Oh I expect a full news crew here by sunrise." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And that's why we're locking the gates now and turning on the security system. You kids best be getting home." Stoick said with a chuckle.

"Yes sir. Call us tomorrow, Hic!" Snotlout said as they all said a goodbye and then left, Heather and Elsa joined them before driving off. Hiccup got up and stretched his back.

"Go on son, Calder and I will handle things out here." Stoick patted Hiccup on the back a few times now.

"Right, thanks dad. We'll help with clean up in the morning..." Hiccup yawned again as he headed towards his and Astrid's home. "Night." Hiccup called to them. Once he got there, he opened the door and walked in kicking off his shoes and seeing Astrid sitting on the couch smiling at him. "Evening mi'lady." He greeted with a chuckle.

"I just want you to know that this was one of the best nights of my life, Hiccup..." Astrid said as she got up and walked towards him, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck before placing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Feeling his lips to his, he already knew what she wanted from him and he wasn't going to deny her it. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and kissed her back deeply.

 **(Begin)**

Their kisses were never ending, deep, and passionate. Hiccup's tongue battled Astrid's for domination which of course he won without a problem. Both of them were tired from the prom, and Astrid being 3 months pregnant went without question as to how tired she was all the time. Thankfully the research they'd done showed that a woman in second trimester actually got their energy and sex drive back which is why Hiccup only assumed that's why she suddenly wanted it so badly. Astrid lowered her hands down his shoulders to his chest and slowly slid the jacket of his suit off his shoulders and down his arms to the floor, she untied his tie and tossed it to the floor.

Astrid moaned softly in to the kiss as she felt Hiccup's hands rise up her back and pull at the zipper on her dress as it loosened around her figure, once down Hiccup slid it off her shoulders and arms finally to the floor. "Bedroom...n–now..." Astrid panted to him between kisses. Hiccup kept one arm on her back as his other arm picked up from under the knees and carried her to their bedroom carefully, he kicked the door shut with his foot and laid her on the bed. Astrid sat up to kiss him again as her fingers slowly worked the buttons on his shirt, once they were fully undone Hiccup tore it off and laid her back down kissing her hungrily almost.

"How...tired are you?" Hiccup asked her softly now.

"Not...so much anymore...W–why?" Astrid breathed heavily as Hiccup reached a hand down and into her panties, stroking his fingers over her womanhood lightly, getting her wet. "Gods...Hiccup!" She moaned out.

"So I can pleasure you..." Hiccup finally responded as Astrid's legs spread apart on the bed and Hiccup slid in a finger and began to pump it in and of her slowly making her gasp out and clutch the bed spread with her hands. Hiccup only grinned seeing her face knowing she loving it. Hiccup stopped after a few minutes and finally slid off her panties as she sat up and removed her bra then laid back down as Hiccup laid down with her legs over his shoulders as he began to lick up and down between her moist folds with his tongue.

"Hic–oh yes..." Astrid moaned while Hiccup continued his actions, 5 minutes in and he pushed two fingers inside of her core, bringing them in and out of her as she arched a bit and moaned loudly.

"Does it feel good?" Hiccup asked looking up at her now.

"Oh gods yes...I–I want more, Hiccup..." Astrid pleaded to him. Hiccup sat up on his knees as he undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, he tossed them to the pile on the floor and pulled her close to him by her hips and she blushed deeply. Hiccup went to reach for the condoms when Astrid stopped him. "We don't...need them, Hiccup..." Astrid panted.

"But Astrid we always use them..." Hiccup replied now.

"I'm already pregnant babe...what else do we need them for?..." Astrid asked, she did have a point. Hiccup smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance, looking at her gently.

"Let me know if it starts to hurt..." Hiccup stated as he then slowly began to push inside her, Astrid gripped the bed harder and moaned out. Seeing she wasn't in pain, Hiccup started with an slow pace not going to hard or deep. He was a nervous father, even though the doctor had said them having sex was completely normal, fine, and safe. "Gods, Astrid..." Hiccup moaned out.

"Hiccup, I'm not made of glass...Fuck me hard and fast for Odin's sake!" Astrid demanded him as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Hiccup groaned as he picked up his pace in to her, going harder. It'd been so long since they'd done it he wasn't going to last very long and judging by Astrid's moans, neither was she. "Oh yes! That's right baby...deeper, Hiccup!" She moaned loudly to him as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Hiccup was happy to oblige her as he began to thrust in to her the way he had on the night of their wedding. Hard, fast, and deep. Astrid's moans turned in to screams of pleasure, pleading for more as she neared her climax, Hiccup too but he wanted to hold back. When Astrid got farther in her pregnancy this would become uncomfortable for her and that's when they wouldn't do it until after the baby was born. "Fuck...it feels to good..." Hiccup moaned to her.

"Don't you dare stop..." Astrid begged.

"I won't...Gods I love you..." He kissed her again bringing his hips against hers, driving his cock in to her just the way she liked it. The sounds of her wet pussy were heard with each of Hiccup's powerful thrusts smacking against her.

"It feels...incredible...Hiccup, oh god yes! Right there...I'm so close..." Astrid moaned to him as she buried her face in his shoulder rocking with his movements. "Ah...Hiccup...!" Astrid panted.

"Me...too...Cum babe...lets cum together..." Hiccup groaned. A few more minutes and neither of them could hold it back. Astrid and Hiccup came at the same time. Both of them panted heavily and Hiccup pulled out falling beside her.

 **(End)**

"I...love you...so much." Astrid panted.

"I love you...too Astrid.." Hiccup replied. The two shared a kiss as they laid there calming down from their heated session of sex. Once relaxed they both cleaned up and put something over themselves. Astrid in a pair of panties, running shorts and maternity shirt. Hiccup just wore his boxers and sweat pants.

"Okay, after this...we're never using condoms again...that felt...amazing." Astrid chuckled.

"We'll see. Its okay not to use them for now because you're pregnant but afterwards...we don't want another pregnancy right away do we?" Hiccup asked her.

"I guess you're right. I'll go on birth control or something...but never using condoms again...nothing will ever be satisfying if we do." Astrid replied as they crawled in bed and she snuggled up in his arms.

"We'll discuss it when the time comes. For now...I'm exhausted and so are you. We have a lot more moving to do tomorrow." Hiccup smiled at her. She nodded as they kissed again and soon fell asleep.


	47. Graduation

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

47: Graduation.

It was June. The skies were blue without a cloud in sight, there was a soft and cool breeze through the area. The 330 students of Berk High's senior class all sat in alphabetical order while the principal made his speech about what a great year it had been. Each of them in cap and gown, the boys wearing black and the girls in white. There's wasn't a dry eye sitting among the parents who were seated farther back, and not a single face among the graduates that wasn't smiling. So much had happened this past school year for Hiccup or Astrid to process even though they'd been through it all since November. They were all proud of each other and proud of themselves for what they'd all faced.

Hiccup being top of the class was valedictorian and was awaiting to be called up by their Alvin, their principal. While sitting and holding Astrid's hand on his leg, he couldn't help but think back to when it began. Him being paired with Astrid, them coming together as friends, and then so much more. All they had faced together and come out on top, and now sitting ready to graduate high school and have a baby in 4 months. Hiccup just couldn't believe it. Married at 17, having a baby at 18 while graduating on time. Who would of thunk it. Not him when the year started.

The last few months since homecoming had been great, and went by so fast. All of their friends were in the crowd, they'd all passed their projects too. Hiccup was throwing a party for just them, Astrid, and himself at his house afterwards. Over the 2 months, much had been accomplished. Hiccup and Astrid both finished their room finally complete with a full bed, two dressers, 2 night stands, a bassinet for the baby on Astrid's side and then of course a closet filled with their more formal clothes and shoes. Now they were slowly working on the baby's room. Stoick did in fact still have Hiccup's old crib and changing table. The bassinet was from Calder, saying it had belonged to Astrid and being it was a beige like color they accepted it.

Astrid had been working for Gobber still, a few days a week after school. No more than 4 since she got tired often. Hiccup had been kept busy with Toothless and the band which both would be going in to a small break so Hiccup and Astrid could finish the baby's room on time. Then they'd do a little more before the birth when Hiccup was taking personal time to be with his wife and child. They still didn't know if it was a girl or a boy, they had an appointment coming up the following Monday when they'd be official high school graduates. Hiccup was brought back to reality by clapping and Astrid giving him a shake. "Babe, time for you to go up." She whispered, he nodded as he got to his feet and headed on to the stage.

"Berk High's Valedictorian, Hiccup Haddock ladies and gentleman." Alvin announced again stepping aside and sitting with the other teachers. Hiccup had written a speech but now being up there he didn't want to use it. Hiccup could see all his friends around the area, them all smiling and giving him thumbs up, his eyes then fell on Astrid as she blew him a kiss. Yes, all was perfect. Hiccup cleared his throat to begin.

"I had written a speech for this moment when I was told I'd be valedictorian by our esteemed principal but ya know...I've always winged it in the past and I see no reason not to do it again. So...here we go and I promise to keep it short. When this year started, everyone knew me as Hiccup the loser. And not a one of you can deny it. I'm scrawny, barely have any muscle, I was quiet and kept to myself. That was all my life from 7 years old to 17 years old, I never imagined my senior year would turn out to be the best one of all. From where I started in September...to now being up here and talking to all of you, the people I have the pleasure to call my actual friends...Man, someone would of called me crazy if I told them this was going to be my life a year ago." Hiccup smiled at them all.

"Yes we would have!" Snotlout called out as Hiccup and a few others laughed.

"If no one minds, I'd like share with you something that my mother taught me..." Hiccup asked them as he got a confused look from Stoick and Astrid. "My mother taught me to never take a day your given for granted. To make each day count because tomorrow is not promised to any of us." Hiccup said in a soft but serious tone. "My mother died when I was 7 and I didn't have her for long but for the 3 years I can remember, they were the best of my life with her. She always told me to cherish every day I have, and live life to the fullest. Not long ago, I learned that my mother gave me the greatest gift of all. Life." Hiccup said looking out at them all. "I know what you're all thinking, she's my mom. Of course she gave me life but...she did much more." Hiccup smiled a bit seeing his father's face now and Calder patting his back.

"We're your friends, you can tell us!" Rapunzel called to him as more began to nod and clap for him to continue.

"A few months ago my father informed me that my mother had cancer when he met her, which is something I didn't know. I thought she'd gotten it when I was 4...My father told me when she got pregnant with me, her cancer came back from remission and at 6 months pregnant, they had to induce labor for her and myself to live. So I was born early, my mother got better right away because her body made what it had to in order to fight back the cancer, and stop its growth and after months in the neonatal unit...we all got to go home. But it didn't last...When I was 3...my parents started seeing the signs of cancer on me." Hiccup said, there were a few gasps now. "The doctors said I wouldn't make it to my 4th birthday and I was to young for the treatments. There was one chance to save me, and my mother took it. The doctor took from her what was keeping her alive, and gave it to me. It worked so well, my cancer was gone but...my mother's returned rapidly and she died 3 years later..." Hiccup stated in a slow voice.

Astrid frowned at Hiccup now, she knew it had to be hard for him to talk about since only she and Stoick knew about it but here he was talking about it. "A year after she died I received a box of letters she had written to me while she was alive, she wanted me to remember all the good times incase I couldn't remember them because I was so young. In one of her letters, she told me something that I'd like to share with all of you." Hiccup said gently as he pulled out a folded piece of paper in his pocket.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Hiccup to start, he took a deep breath and lifted the letter. "My dearest son, Hiccup. It's Christmas Eve now. I can see you sitting by the window looking for Santa. I told you he only comes when you're asleep. It saddens me that this will be probably be our last Christmas together sweetheart. Mommy is having trouble keeping her eyes open. You have to promise me something son, that no matter how hard life may get for you...that you will never give up on your dreams. You have to be there for your dad, Hiccup. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for you so we'd have more time, just know these last 7 years...have been the best of my life. I'm sorry I won't be there to give you your goodnight kisses on the forehead , or the booboo's. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow up and have and have a family of your own. But you make sure you hold your wife close, and tell her you love her every day, be there for her whenever she needs you. And when you have kids, you treasure every moment you have with them because you never know if tomorrow will come. Tomorrow is never promised to us my son. Mommy's hands are hurting now...and I'm very tired, my head hurts and I need to rest so I can see your smiling face Christmas morning. I love you so much my precious child and remember that you will always be in my heart even if I am not there in person, I will always be there with you in spirit beside you. Love forever, Mommy." Hiccup read off as he looked around at everyone now.

"Thanks for making us cry!" Anna blubbered a bit.

"It wasn't to make you cry. Her words are what I wanted to share with you. Tomorrow is never promised to us, so make every day count. Hang with your friends, your lovers, children if you have them. I know I will soon enough. Make memories you can remember for generations to come. Today is the start of our lives, ones we control. Always think before you act and speak. Your decisions decide the rest of your life so take nothing for granted. My mom gave me more than life, she also gave me the chance to live it even knowing the cost. And no matter where I go in my life, I will always have my friends, my wife, my child, my father and my mother...She's always with me reminding me to keep going. This is where we define ourselves guys...this is our time to live so lets live it right!" Hiccup said with a wide smile. Everyone began clapping loudly for him, even standing up and cheering. Alvin came up beside him with a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Well said, Hiccup. Well said." Alvin said to him. As Hiccup was walking towards the stairs he felt a warm breeze wrap around him lovingly as he just stared up at the sky with a happy smile.

"I love you too mom." Hiccup whispered out as he then returned to his seat beside Astrid who kissed his cheek.

"That was very inspiring, Hiccup and beautiful. You touched everyone's hearts today." Astrid laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just did what I felt everyone needed to hear." Hiccup smiled kissing her forehead as Alvin came to calm them down again to start the ceremony.

"Alright Berk Seniors. Thank you Hiccup for your words of inspiration. Now...as I call your names, please come up and receive your diploma." Alvin said. It was alphabetical. Elsa and Anna were first with the A's being their full names were Elsa and Anna Agoarsdotter. Next was Dagur and Heather Beserk, yes the two were in fact related which no one had known for the longest time. Then it was Kristoff Bjorgman, followed by Rapunzel Corona, Eret Doragon, and Merida Dunbroch. "Astrid Haddock." Alvin smiled as everyone clapped while Astrid made her way on stage and got her diploma, shaking hands with Alvin and all the other teachers. She smiled seeing Stoick and Calder taking her picture, as she was heading off stage she felt a strange feeling in her stomach and slowed down while walking, it hit again harder this time as she put a hand to her stomach wincing a bit.

Hiccup saw this and got up rushing on to the stage as she supported her with his arms. "Astrid...are you okay?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Y–yeah I think so...to much excitement I guess." Astrid laughed a bit as another pain hit her. "Ow..." She whimpered softly.

"Alright, time to go sit down." Hiccup said as he picked her up in his arms and carefully walked down the stairs back to her seat and set her down easily. "If it doesn't stop in 10 minutes we're going to the hospital." Hiccup said firmly but gently. Astrid nodded as Alvin cleared his throat. "Oh sorry, continue sir." Hiccup told him.

"Right then. You're next actually. Hiccup Haddock." He said.

"Be right back." Hiccup said as he walked on stage and shook hands with Alvin, then his academic teachers, people clapped as his father and Calder took pictures again. Hiccup jumped back down and sat beside Astrid, letting her lean on him. "How does it feel?" Hiccup asked.

"Better. Just a lot of movement is all, doctor warned me it'd get uncomfortable at times." Astrid replied as she looked forward again while Fishlegs Ingerman was called, then Snotlout Jorgenson, and finally the twin Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. The list finished as Alvin smiled proudly.

"May I present the Berk High School Senior Class of 2015!" Alvin announced. Everyone cheered throwing their caps in the air and smiling. People were hugging, talking about college or work. Hiccup and the others got together in front of the stage as the group of them had their picture taken by Stoick and Calder. Then pictures of Hiccup and Astrid with Calder and Stoick, then just shots of Hiccup and Stoick, Calder and Astrid. Then someone took a picture of the 4 of them before they started heading to their cars to go to Hiccup's for the after graduation party.

(2 hours later)

"Guys! Can you believe it! We're friggen high school graduates!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"It doesn't feel real but it is..." Astrid smiled sitting on the couch as Hiccup brought her some water. "Thanks." She said sipping it.

"What are your plans now?" Hiccup asked sitting with Astrid.

"Well Elsa and I were both accepted in to Berk University so we start there in September. We're both staying at home since its an easy drive." Anna stated as she smiled happily.

"Sweet, you guys too?!" Eret said smiling.

"Dagur and I are going to work in an automotive shop." Snotlout said.

"Heather and I are boarding together at B.U too!" Ruffnut smiled at everyone.

"I'm going to be working with my mom in her company, learning to take over." Merida said excitedly.

"I'm working still, no college for me." Rapunzel nodded contently.

"Tuff, Hiccup, and I got the band still. Working on some new songs, releasing some old ones at the next concert." Fishlegs said now as Hiccup nodded along side Tuffnut.

"And I'm working with my dad in the business." Kristoff added.

"Seems like we all have a place. How about you Astrid?" Eret asked looking at her.

"I'm working for Gobber until I hit 8 months then Hiccup wants me to relax the last 4 weeks." Astrid giggled.

"That'll be fun." Anna said to her.

"I love working there. So easy to take calls, and make appointments." Astrid smiled.

"Ah so you took Hiccup's original job?" Snotlout asked while drinking a soda.

"Sort of. He gave it to me after he revealed he was Fury since he already had a job." Astrid replied as Hiccup chuckled.

"No, you were bored at home so I gave you my job since I didn't need 3." Hiccup reminded her, she pouted at him as he pulled her face to his and kissed her gently. She blushed and relaxed. "Never fails." He winked at her.

"Cheater you know I can't resist those kisses." Astrid said to him.

"OKAY! Keep it to yourselves in your own room please!" Merida stated quickly.

"This whole house is our room since you know...we live here together." Hiccup pointed out with a smile.

"He's got you there." Snotlout snickered.

"Quiet you." Merida retorted crossing her arms over her chest. Dagur kissed her cheek as she calmed down.

"Hah! Looks like I'm not the only one whose man can kiss her and she'll calm down." Astrid laughed out, the rest did too. A few hours passed as everyone still sat around eating pizza, talking about whatever came to mind. Astrid and Hiccup had showed them their bedroom and also the start of the baby's room which already had the crib, and changing table set in position where Hiccup and Astrid had wanted it. There were a few different bags in there with clothes and other things like diapers, wipes, few clothes and other small things. They had explained they bought things little by little each week and were going to use the summer months to get everything finalized.

"So have you two discussed names?" Elsa asked now.

"A few but nothing for sure yet. We're going to wait until our appointment on Monday when we make the choice to find out the gender or not." Hiccup said as he and Astrid were working on dinner together.

"You should so we know what to buy for the baby!" Rapunzel giggled with Anna.

"Okay, how about this. Hiccup and I will have the gender put in an envelope and you all can know. But we're not gonna look until after the baby is born. Fair?" Astrid asked them.

"Deal!" The group replied.

"So what are the names you have talked about?" Snotlout asked.

"For a girl...Valsta Haddock. Is a combination of our mother's names. Valka and Asta..." Hiccup smiled as he looked at Astrid now.

"And for a boy Calick or Stolder Haddock. Combination of our fathers. We haven't decided which we like better." Astrid replied now.

"Well how about you take a vote with us?" Elsa asked softly.

"What do you think babe?" Hiccup said looking back at the food he was preparing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea actually. Sure lets do it." Astrid nodded. "Okay so...show of hands for Stolder Haddock?" Astrid asked as the door opened revealing Stoick and Calder there.

"I hope we haven't interrupted anything?" Calder asked smiling.

"Of course not. We were talking about names and these guys wanted to vote on the boys name." Hiccup chuckled walking over to hug his father and give his father in law a hand shake.

"Oh, mind if we join in the vote? Was the girls name already voted on?" Stoick asked.

"No we had that one set in stone. We only had to decide on how to do it." Hiccup replied gently.

"Do we get to know?..." Calder asked as he hugged Astrid, followed by Stoick hugging her.

"Well we wanted to do something involving our moms...so we originally were on Asta Val Haddock. But after a few days we didn't like how it sounded and turned it into Valsta Haddock. A combination of the two." Astrid explained. Both fathers had a sudden gleam in their eyes showing they were happy to hear it. "And since we liked combining those two names so much...we decided to do it for the boys name too only we got two different answers which is why we're voting." Astrid nodded.

"So what were the choices?" Stoick asked sitting down now.

"Calick or Stolder." Elsa chuckled.

"And how did you two come up with those" Stoick smiled.

"Combination of our father's names. You and Calder." Hiccup said coming over beside Astrid now.

"Right then! On with the voting?" Eret asked looking around.

"All in favor of Stolder Haddock, raise your hands?" Hiccup asked looking around. The hands of Snotlout, Dagur, Anna, Calder, and Ruffnut raised their hands. "That's...6 for Stolder. And how about...for Calick Haddock?" Hiccup stated. This time hands went up for Stoick, Heather, Elsa, Merida, Kristoff, Fishlegs, Rapunzel, and Tuffnut.

"Calick wins! Okay so for a girl is Valsta and a boy is Calick." Astrid giggled gently.

"See, this is why we have such good friends babe. They just helped us pick a name our child if a boy will live with forever so if our son doesn't like it, he can blame them." Hiccup snickered a bit. "I'm teasing, relax." Hiccup said seeing their scared faces, everyone relaxed and continued to enjoy the night. When dinner came around, it was the same. Everyone was just talking and having a good time. Around 9:30, Hiccup sent everyone home because Astrid was tired and the two locked things up, cleaned the house quickly, then crawled in to bed happily.

"I can't believe that today was our last day of school..." Astrid said cuddling in his arms lovingly.

"Believe it babe. We're officially high school graduates. Tomorrow we'll put our diploma's up and keep working on the baby's room." Hiccup yawned out.

"I have to work for a few hours. Just 9am to 1pm because Gobber said it there was a lot of bookings and needed the help." Astrid said now getting comfortable.

"No problem. I'll take care of things here, maybe take Toothless on a flight since he's getting impatient." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well we've been so busy getting things ready for the baby and finishing high school that you haven't gotten to fly him much." Astrid replied closing her eyes.

"It's okay, he understands. Alright, lets get some sleep babe. I'm exhausted." Hiccup said as they shared a light kiss and both soon fell fast asleep.


	48. Emergency

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

48: Emergency.

It was nearing the end of August, the cold of fall was returning to the town of Berk and things had never been busier. Hiccup and Astrid had finished the baby's room completely. It was painted a neutral color for both boy a girl, and everything was in its rightful place. Clothing, diapers, and wipes were put away and ready to use for when the newest Haddock addition would make his or her arrival in 2 months. Hiccup had been working hard with Fishlegs and Tuffnut to push out some new songs for their CD which would be mixed with older songs from their earlier days. Everyone was hyping up to hear them since Hiccup's announcement on stage the night of homecoming prom that they'd from now on be performing without masks or face paint, they'd be themselves.

Their next concert was planned and tickets going on sale in September for the show in November after the baby was born. So practices and more recording sessions had been keeping Hiccup quite busy, that along side dragon racing which was about to take a break. Hiccup had been trying to fly Toothless as much as he could so they could get back in shape for the races, it was hard with Astrid's appointments being every two weeks but they made it work. Astrid and Hiccup spent their nights relaxing at home, sometimes with friends and sometimes without.

Calder and Stoick were working, handling matches and making sure they had the time off to be home for when Astrid was scheduled to give birth. Elsa, Eret, Anna, Heather, and Ruffnut were all preparing to go to college. Ruffnut and Heather had started moving things in to their assigned dorm. Eret opted to live off campus and he'd drive Elsa and Anna with him to school every day. Dagur and Snotlout both started working too, Dagur was working with Gobber and Snotlout was in another shop that worked on just cars. Kristoff was busy helping his dad and didn't come around a lot but had promised he'd see them as soon as the season slowed down. Merida was still working under her mom, being a receptionist and taking online courses through Berk University to get her degree for business and management since she'd be taking over in a few years. Rapunzel continued her job at a diner being a waitress.

Life was good for everyone. Hiccup and Astrid did a lot of bonding with their baby at night, both enjoying rubbing Astrid's belly and feeling the kicks when they talked to the baby. Astrid still worked for Gobber in the reception office, her hours still stayed about 4-6 and only a few days a week, she was always allowed to leave if she started feeling too tired. Today was a busy day, Hiccup not only had a race but practice too and Astrid had to work 6 hours. Currently it was about 4:30 in the morning when Astrid woke up with a sharp pain, she sat up quickly gasping a bit.

Being she'd been asleep in Hiccup's arms, he woke up when she moved so quickly. "Astrid?...What's the matter?" Hiccup asked tiredly, shaking his head to wake up a little.

"Sharp pain woke me up is all babe, it happens all the time...Go back to sleep. I'm okay." Astrid replied softly with a smile to him.

"You know I can't sleep when I worry about you." Hiccup smiled softly to her as he kissed her cheek.

"Hiccup you have a race today, and band practice...you need your sleep." Astrid responded looking at him.

"And I can skip both if my wife is in pain. You have work today too." Hiccup reminded her.

"I know..." Astrid took a few breaths as the pain faded and she smiled a bit. "See, I'm fine. Its gone...Go back to sleep babe..." Astrid yawned to him as she laid back down and closing her eyes.

"Alright, love you." Hiccup closed his eyes wrapping his arm around her and falling back to sleep instantly. Astrid laid awake for another hour and 30 minutes getting random pains every 15-20 minutes, she tried not to move a lot so she wouldn't bother Hiccup, she wanted him to be well rested for his race and band practice. She eventually fell back to sleep around 6am when Hiccup was just waking up for his flight with Toothless. Astrid slept until 10:30 when her cell phone sounded it's alarm for her to get up for work.

As soon as she got up she saw Hiccup was gone, Toothless too so she figured they'd headed to the track early. She got up, the pains were still there though and stronger than before. Astrid stayed on the bed for 20 minutes, the pains were coming now between 10-15 minutes. This worried her a bit but she pushed it off to Braxton Hicks contractions which Dr. Vali warned her would be start soon. Astrid saw a text from Hiccup on her phone, _::Morning beautiful. There was an issue at the track so I had to leave early. Hope you have a good day at work, text me later. Love you always. -Hic.::_ Astrid smiled as she put it down and went to shower and get ready for work.

Leaving the house she made it to the car and drove to Gobber's shop. Astrid clocked in and saw Dagur and Gobber working on a big truck. "Morning guys." Astrid greeted smiling.

"Morning, Astrid. How are you feeling today?" Dagur asked looking over at her.

"Great. I'll be in the office if you need anything." Astrid nodded walking to the small room off the main garage and sat down looking through the appointment book. It was going to be a busy day, she got right to work calling people had appointments to remind them, then handling other customers who were coming in to get things that had already been fixed. Thanks to Astrid filing system, it was easier to find things and get people out faster. 2 hours in, she was sent on her first break around 1. Astrid ate a sandwich she made from home, and her orange. She drank water as per Hiccup's orders that it was healthier than anything else.

"So how's the lil one lass?" Gobber asked coming in to get a drink.

"Growing every day boss." Astrid smiled at him.

"Good to know. Still can't believe Iccup is goin to be a daddy in 2 months. I've known that boy since he was 2...certainly didn't have an easy life but seems like he made it through just fine." Gobber chuckled before heading back in to the garage to keep working. Astrid shook her head, Gobber was almost like a second father to Hiccup and she was glad Hiccup was surrounded by so many that loved him. Astrid finished her food and tossed the garbage, she slowly got up to go back to her desk when she got another sharp pain.

"Ow..." She whimpered. Maybe something was wrong, these pains hadn't stopped since she woke up and they were getting closer together. Astrid took a few breaths as she sat down at her desk and began working again trying to ignore the pain. Another hour passed as it was now 2:30, Astrid had just finished checking a customer out. "Thank you, please come again." She stated with a forced smile.

"Are you alright sweetie?" The customer asked gently.

"Oh yes, I'm alright. My child loves to kick hard." Astrid lied softly.

"If you're sure honey." The customer replied as she walked out and Astrid sat back down. The waiting room was empty now so she wasn't worried about anyone else seeing her in pain. They were now 5-7 apart and she was truthfully scared but didn't want to say anything. Hiccup was well in to his race by now, his phone was always off for those incase he ever forgot to turn off the ringer and risk scaring the dragons on the track.

The customer had been watching from the window and frowned, she moved over to the garage and approached Gobber gently making herself known. "Excuse me...are you the manager of this establishment?" Gobber turned and faced her.

"Aye ma'am. Can I help you?" Gobber replied.

"Oh no, I just came for my watch but I am concerned for your secretary...she seems to be in quite a bit of pain but hiding it well. I didn't know if you were aware." The woman stated.

"No actually, I wasn't. Thank you. I'll check on her. Have a good day." Gobber smiled, the woman nodded and soon walked off. "Dagur." Gobber said as Dagur walked over.

"What's up boss?" Dagur answered.

"Go inside and check on Astrid. I just had a customer tell me that she looks like she's in a lot of pain." Gobber told him. Dagur nodded and headed inside to see Astrid with her head on the desk whimpering in pain, an arm over her stomach.

"Astrid...are you okay?" Dagur asked softly approaching her.

"It...hurts so...much..." Astrid cried. Yeah, something was wrong for Astrid to be crying in pain.

"Let's call Hiccup." Dagur said pulling out his phone now.

"N–no...its off...he's...in a race..." Astrid panted out as her nails raked across the wooden desk leaving a few scratch marks.

"Then you're going home to rest. I'll drive you." Dagur said then turned towards the door leading out to the garage. "GOBBER! I'm taking Astrid home." Dagur called to him as he tried to help Astrid up to her feet. "Come on, Astrid...hold on to me. I'll bring your car home later, you can't drive right now." Dagur told her. Astrid reluctantly got to her feet as Dagur led her to his car and got her in the passenger's seat just as Merida drove up.

"Dagur, I'm on break for an hour. Are we still going to lunch?" Merida stated to him.

"We gotta cancel babe. Astrid's in a lot of pain, I have to take her home." Dagur stated.

"What's wrong with her?" Merida asked.

"Don't know, she was hunched over and crying in the office." Dagur replied calmly.

"She shouldn't be alone then. I'll call Elsa and Anna to sit with her until Hiccup gets home." Merida nodded as she got out her phone to call them, she paused when Astrid screamed out. "Astrid!...What happened?" Merida asked running over to Astrid's side of the car, she was sitting there with utter fear written on her face. Merida looked down to see Astrid's pants went. "Astrid...did your...water just break?" Merida asked. Astrid could only manage a nod. "Dagur! Hospital, now!" Merida ordered. Dagur jumped in the car and turned it on. Merida climbed in the backseat and rubbed Astrid's shoulders and rubbed them.

"What's happening!" Dagur asked quickly while driving.

"Astrid's water broke and she's...how far along are you again?" Merida asked.

"7 m–months...! Ah!" Astrid yelled out in pain.

"Dagur, her water broke and she's 2 months early...this is not good! Ssh Astrid...it's okay. We'll be there soon." Merida said trying to calm Astrid down since she was crying and whimpering in pain. "Just breathe...in and out. In and out..." Merida coached her softly. Astrid tried but it wasn't easy. Arriving at the hospital, Dagur carried Astrid inside to the emergency room. "She's 7 months pregnant and her water broke 10 minutes ago." Merida said quickly. The doctor nodded as they took Astrid away and Merida followed. "Find Hiccup!" Merida called out before disappearing in to the elevator.

Dagur wasted no time pulling out his phone and dialing Hiccup, after 4 rings it went to voice mail. Damn it, this wasn't good. What did he do? Dagur called Fishlegs, thankfully he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Dag, what's up?" Fishlegs greeted.

 _"No time. Are you at the race with Hiccup?"_ Dagur panted out.

"Of course, we have practice afterwards." Fishlegs replied.

 _"Astrid's water broke at work! Get him to the hospital, now!"_ Dagur said quickly.

"Oh no. Tuffnut! Get Hiccup's attention. Astrid's water broke and they are at the hospital." Fishlegs said in a panicked tone. "We'll meet you there!" Fishlegs then hung up.

(At The Race)

"He's on a Night Fury, how do you expect him to even hear us over this crowd?" Tuffnut asked. Fishlegs looked at the announcer box and rushed to get inside.

"Hey, you can't be in here son!" Said the announcer who had the mic off.

"Fury's wife's water just broke and she's...Fuck it. Gimme that!" Fishlegs demanded taking the mic and turned it on quickly. "STOP THE RACE!" Fishlegs yelled. He saw from the window that the racers stopped quickly.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut panted running on to the track as Hiccup landed beside him now.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Hiccup snapped quickly.

"Dagur...called Legs. Astrid's...water broke...Go. They are at...the hospital!" Tuffnut panted. Fear washed over his face. Astrid's water broke..she was only 7 months along.

"TOOTHLESS! HOSPITAL, NOW BUD!" Hiccup yelled flicking the tail open as they sped off at top speed with Toothless's roar.

(The Hospital)

Hiccup reached the hospital in record time, he saw Dagur outside running up to him. "Thank Odin you're here. They took Astrid right away, Merida went with her." Dagur stated.

"What happened!" Hiccup demanded as he dismounted off Toothless.

"We don't know! She was fine all day, a customer told Gobber that Astrid looked like she was in pain. I went to check on her and she was hunched over crying in pain. I was going to take her home when Mer showed up, Astrid screamed and Mer saw that her water broken. We came right here. Go go now. I'll stay with Toothless." Dagur said. Hiccup rushed inside to the desk.

"Astrid Haddock was rushed in because her water broke...I'm her husband, where is she?" Hiccup panted.

"Maternity ward is on the second floor. Left coming off the elevator. I'll call them so they know you're coming." The receptionist said. Hiccup ran to the elevator and pressed the button quickly, he was scared as hell. He didn't understand any of this. Why had her water broken so early? Was it because of the pain that morning? He should of made her stay home, he should of stayed home. As the elevator reached the second floor and turned left he saw the entrance, a nurse was there with the door open for him.

"Are you Astrid's husband?" She asked him, Hiccup nodded. "Come quickly!" The nurse stated. Hiccup walked as fast as he could behind her to Astrid's room, he could hear her crying. Merida was sitting just outside pacing in fear. Hiccup's eyes took notice of the room they were in front of. Operating.

"What's happening...?" Hiccup asked in a fearful tone.

"Your wife's water broke very early sir. Right now she is currently 7 centimeters dilated but the baby is in the wrong position and she will need a c-section." The nurse told him gently.

"Will the baby survive..." Hiccup asked in a slow tone.

"We don't know until the baby is out...please, change in to these quickly. You can be with her in the operating room." The nurse said, Hiccup put the scrubs on and walked in to the room to see Astrid laying down, terrified.

"Are you the father?" Asked the doctor. Hiccup nodded as the doctor led him up by Astrid's head and gave him a stool to sit on. Hiccup immediately took Astrid's hand and smiled at her.

"Oh Gods Hiccup...oh gods..." Astrid panicked through her tears.

"Ssh...its okay. Everything is okay babe...ssh, I'm here now..." Hiccup said gently to her, as scared as he was he had to be there for her.

"Everything...isn't okay...I'm 2 months early!...What if...the baby doesn't..." Astrid began but Hiccup kissed her softly.

"Hey, don't talk like that...don't even think it. Our baby is going to be fine...I promise..." Hiccup whispered to her.

"We're ready to begin, Astrid can you feel that?" The doctor asked.

"Fe–feel what?" Astrid asked. The doctor gave a nod as they began the incision on her belly.

"Just focus on me babe...just a few more minutes and will meet our child. Everything will be okay, Astrid...it will. It has to be..." Hiccup said laying his head against hers. 'Mom...please...be with us right now...please...We need you...' Hiccup thought closing his eyes. Those 3 minutes were the longest of their lives until the both of them heard a cry ring through out the room, and then another one separate from the first, they looked at one another quickly.

"Mr. And Mrs. Haddock..." Came the nurse's voice as both of them looked over to see one holding a baby wrapped in pink, then a second nurse beside the first holding another baby wrapped in pink. "We'd like you to meet your daughters." The nurses said together smiling.

It was twins. Twin girls. That's why Astrid's labor started so early and the baby was in an opposite position. How had they never seen the second baby on ultrasound, or heard the second heartbeat? Astrid and Hiccup couldn't believe it.

"A–are they okay?" Astrid asked through the tears.

"Yes...both are fine. The first was born at 2:54pm, 3lbs and 2oz. And the second was born at 2:55pm, 3lbs and 9oz. We have to take them for tests to be sure but I think they are both fine. Very early but 'll keep you as updated as they come in, we wanted you to see them first before we took them." The second nurse said.

"Of course, do what you have too." Hiccup said softly with a smile of relief on his face. Astrid nodded as she laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder since he was leaning so close. The nurses then walked out of the room quickly.

"Daughters...we have two daughters, Hiccup..." Astrid said gently to him. Hiccup kissed her gently as the doctors worked on closing Astrid's belly. After another 20 minutes, Astrid and Hiccup were taken back to a room for her to recover in and they had yet to hear about their girls. Both had been born at only 3lbs, and a minute apart. They had been so little in the nurses arms. The doctor had told Astrid that once she'd been resting for a few hours, they would wheel her to the nicu with Hiccup so they could see them better once their tests had been done. All they could do was wait now.


	49. Miracle

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

49; Miracle.

Hiccup couldn't remember when he'd gotten to the hospital, everything had happened so fast. One moment he was leading the dragon race, the next he was sitting in the chair by his wife's bedside as she slept, wondering if his new premature born twin daughters were alright. His green eyes glanced at the clock, it was now 4:15pm and he had yet to get an update on them. Astrid was still recovering from the c-section which is why she was so tired, Hiccup promised to give her an update as soon as he got one, his friends were all worried. They'd been texting and calling him non stop since their arrival. They were all in the maternity ward waiting area. Hiccup refused to see them until he knew the babies were alright.

Hiccup had called his father and Calder both but neither answered him, he left a panicked message to call him back as soon as they were able. The doctor had already said Astrid would be in the hospital about a week and he of course was more than welcome to stay too. Hiccup would have to go home to get some things for them, he got up from the chair and began to walk around the room thinking about everything. It didn't make sense.

How had they miss a second baby in every ultrasound. Astrid didn't even look like she was carrying twins, and them being born at 3lbs, they were so small. The nurse's had said nothing was wrong, just a few tests to check. Had something happened to them? Did something come up on the test. The worry was making his chest hurt, he opened the door and walked in to the hallway now looking around for a doctor or nurse, he needed answers. After 2 minutes, he saw a nurse and rushed to her. "Excuse me..." Hiccup said calmly. The nurse faced him with a smile now.

"Can I help you?" The nurse replied.

"I hope so. My wife gave birth about 2 hours ago by emergency c-section to twin girls...They said they'd keep us updated but I've heard nothing...can you...please find something out for me. Anything at all...just so I know they are okay?" Hiccup pleaded softly.

"You're...Mr. Haddock yes? In recovery room 1017?" The nurse asked, Hiccup's eyes lit up hoping the nurse knew something. He nodded quickly. "Both girls are fine. Their tests came back perfect but they were born at only 3lbs respectively and do have to remain in the nicu until we're sure they can feed properly and breathe without the tubes. Being born at 28 weeks tends to have its problems. For your girls, no illnesses but their lungs are underdeveloped and require the breathing machines for the time being. They are currently beside one another in safe box, limited contact except with the nurses...The survival rate can't be determined, we always estimate low until we see improvements. I was sure someone had come to tell you already. I apologize for the wait sir." The nurse informed him.

Hiccup felt his heart drop, yes they were alive but they could still falter and not make it. What would he do? How was he going to tell Astrid? Why did it have to happen to them. "Th–thank you for telling me..." Hiccup managed to get out as he turned to go back to the room where Astrid was.

"It will be okay, Mr. Haddock. When you're wife wakes up we can take you to them. You won't be able to touch them but you can be in the nicu seeing them in the safebox. If we can get them to 4lbs you'll be able to hold them, and once at 5lbs you will be able to take them home with you. Just be prepared for them to be here at least a month or so, that's an estimate. It depends on the girls honestly." The nurse smiled at him.

"We are ready to wait as long as we have to until we bring them home with us..." Hiccup said firmly.

"That's what we like to hear. I'm the nurse assigned to your wife's room tonight until midnight so just call for me. Just press the button on her bed and I'll get a signal here and come okay?" The nurse said. Hiccup nodded as he then entered the room, there was hope for their daughters that was good enough for now. Hiccup felt he should at least let his friends know Astrid was okay, he write Astrid a small note and left it on the bedside table then walked down the hall to the waiting area.

No sooner than he opened the door he was instantly rushed by his friends asking tons of questions. Stoick pushed through now. "Give him some room to speak!" Stoick's voice silenced them all. "When you're ready son..." Stoick calmed now.

"Astrid had to have an emergency c-section. She's asleep right now, resting." Hiccup began.

"And the baby?..." Anna asked with worried eyes.

"The babies are in the nicu on breathing and feeding tubes, but they are okay at the moment." Hiccup stated slowly. All their eyes went wide now with gasps.

"Bab–babies!?" They all asked, even Calder and Stoick.

"Yeah, twins. Its why she went so early, one of the babies was in a breech position and there was no choice. They were born at 2:54pm, 3lbs and 2oz and 2:55pm, 3lbs and 6oz..." Hiccup gave a soft smile. "They were so small...God so tiny. We only got to see them for a minute...before they were taken out by the nurses." Hiccup added now as he found himself sitting in a nearby chair.

"How did...no one see a second baby?!" Calder asked, clearly mad that this could of cost him his grandchildren's lives.

"You guys came to the ultrasounds, nothing was ever there but the one..." Hiccup shrugged.

"What were they? The twins we mean." Heather asked quickly.

"Twin girls..." Hiccup smiled gently now.

"Oh Hiccup...that's wonderful son. We're glad everyone is okay..." Stoick said as he hugged Hiccup tightly.

"Astrid will have to be here about a week...think you can run home and grab a few things for me and her, I'm staying too..." Hiccup asked.

"Of course. Just let us know and we'll get what you need." Stoick said with a smile, he could see Hiccup's eyes. Full of fear and worry. There were unshed tears there too. "Hiccup, you don't have to hold back in front of me son...I've been through this already with you as a matter of fact...You were born at 6 months and lived, these beautiful girls will too. Don't you be giving up hope." Stoick told him.

"I'm terrified dad...We haven't even seen them yet...they said we could when Astrid wakes up. But I don't know if I can do this...see them in a plastic box, riddled with tubes and can't even touch them?..Gods, how is Astrid going to handle this...she doesn't even know yet...She was so scared in surgery...we both were..." Hiccup sighed sadly.

"Son, I know you think that you can't handle this but I promise you as a father myself...you can. You'll find inner strength when you stand with your wife beside you young children. You'll know how much she needs you to be her strength. Trust me son...you will get through this. Now, I think its time you best be getting back to Astrid. The rest of you get home. Hiccup will let everyone know." Stoick ordered.

"Yes Stoick sir." The group said.

"Give Astrid our love, Hiccup and the babies too. Pictures as soon as you can?" Elsa said as they all left together. Hiccup nodded as he smiled, he was truly blessed indeed.

"Now, what do you need from the house? Calder and I will go get it and we'll take Toothless too." Stoick smiled at him. Hiccup listed off basic things like clothes and hygienic stuff. They left as Hiccup returned to Astrid's room just in time to see her waking up, he sat by her bedside.

"Hiccup, the babies! Where are they? How are they?" Astrid panicked seeing him now.

"Hey relax babe...relax. The babies are in the nicu. They are okay but have to be on breathing and feeding tubes for a while, until they can do it on their own...the nurse said she'll take us to see them. But Astrid...they are in plastic box, and we can't touch them right now...I just want you to know that. I know it will be hard, but it will be okay. Our girls are strong, just like all the Haddock's and Hofferson's. They'll pull through this." Hiccup told her, his father had been right. He was scared before, now he felt confident because he knew how scared Astrid was.

"We...can see them?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded. "Lets go then...right now!" Astrid said, Hiccup pressed the call nurse button and they waited 10 minutes before she came in.

"Are we ready to meet our babies?" The nurse asked with a smile. Astrid and Hiccup nodded at the same time as the nurse helped Astrid in to the wheelchair then they left the room, Hiccup held Astrid's hand the whole time walking down the hall and to the nicu. Astrid squeezed his hand as the automatic doors opened and the room was revealed to them. There weren't many babies in there, maybe 4 and two of them were the twin girls in one box.

"Oh Hiccup..." Astrid said once they were wheeled to the box with their daughters in them. Astrid slowly leaned forward and put her hand on the plastic box seeing the girls. "They are so small...All those tubes and wires..." Astrid started to cry. Hiccup put his arms around his wife and soothed her softly.

"Ssh...ssh its okay babe, it's okay...look at them. Those are our babies, our girls. They will get stronger every day I know it...And hey we have another girl name to pick now. Come on, we can't call them twin one and two when we bring them home." Hiccup smiled trying to lift her mood.

"But Hiccup what if we can't..." She was instantly stopped by Hiccup's serious eyes.

"No, Astrid. Don't say it...Our girls will be coming home with us as soon as they reach 5lbs they can come home...that's only 2lbs and I guarantee...they will gain it and we'll be home by the end of September..." Hiccup told her.

"How can you be so sure...?" Astrid asked.

"Because I do. Now...lets give these two their names...The first one can be Valsta...and the second?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid with a smile now.

"Astalka...Astalka Haddock." Astrid smiled now looking in to the case again.

"Would you two like a picture?" The nurse asked. They looked at her a bit shocked but happy too.

"C–can we?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course! Gather round the case..." The nurse said now as Hiccup handed her his phone after turning on the camera. The nurse stood back a bit and snapped the picture of Hiccup and Astrid with their girls, then handed it back to him as Hiccup couldn't fight back a few tears falling from his eyes. "So what were their names again? The first one born at 3lbs 2oz, was Valsta Haddock? The second born at 3lbs 6oz is?..." The nurse asked.

"Astalka Haddock." Hiccup informed, she wrote them down on two different color bands. She then placed the respected name band on the baby's foot it belonged.

"There we go." The nurse said gently. The yellow band had Astalka on it and the pink one had Valsta, now both babies could be identified easily for them.

"We should send that to our dads and friends..." Astrid smiled at Hiccup now.

"Later...I'd rather just be here with you and them right now..." Hiccup said softly. For at least an hour they stayed there just looking at their two daughters and then they had to return to their room. Calder and Stoick had come by again, this time being let into Hiccup and Astrid's room, they were able to see the picture of the babies and both never looked so happy. Around 7, their dads left and they ate dinner. Then by 9 they were both ready for bed. Hiccup had pulled out the couch bed to sleep on but Astrid insisted he sleep next to her so he crawled in beside her and they both fell asleep.

(2 weeks later)

Things had been going well. Astrid was released from the hospital a week after giving birth by cesarean section and they had to go home but they were allowed to come visit their girls anytime time during visiting hours. Astrid was still sore and couldn't do a lot, Gobber told her to take all the time she needed to heal and come back when she was ready to. As soon as Hiccup and Astrid returned home, they instantly began readying the small room to house two babies. It took them the entire week to do it too.

All their friends helped out with getting things set up and put away. Hiccup and Astrid had to buy another crib and put it opposite the original one. They only needed one changing table which was under the window and stocked to the max with diapers, wipes, and more. Both cribs had built in drawers off to the side and within reach for Hiccup or Astrid to reach from the changing table. Stoick and Calder went out and bought a whole bunch of clothes for both girls and even some small toys they could enjoy as they got older.

There was simply two of everything now. Double the bottles, formula, etc. There were a few times that Astrid said she was worried if they could handle two babies but Hiccup quickly hushed her fears saying he'd be there to help her since his races were every few weeks, and the band could practice right at the house once they finished sound proofing the basement. The twins were doing great, both were at 4lbs and a lot more active with being awake. The feeding tubes were no longer needed but the breathing ones were. Today was a good day too since they'd been told as long as there were no problems that morning, they could hold the babies.

Their friends wanted to come too but the nurse was very clear that only the parents could, Hiccup promised that he'd take pictures to show them, they seemed satisfied with the reply. Something else big is that Stoick began wrestling part time wanting more time with his son, daughter in law, and grand-daughters. Calder of course who worked for Stoick would get the same time off. Now Stoick only had matches every couple of weeks and only on the weekends.

"Hiccup, can we go now!" Astrid pleaded as she stood near the door happily. Hiccup nodded to her gently. "We finally get to hold them Hiccup! I was devastated when they were born and we couldn't, and having to watch them through a plastic case these last two weeks...its been...torture." Astrid sighed out. Hiccup got up and kissed her forehead now then looked in to her eyes.

"Alrighty, lets get going then. Got the video camera?" Hiccup asked, he nodded once she held it up. Soon they left and locked the door, getting in the car which already had two car seats installed they drove to the hospital.

Once they arrived there Hiccup parked the car and walked around to help Astrid out. She was still sore and healing, she would be for another few weeks still according to the doctor when she was discharged a week ago. This was fine with Hiccup since he was there to help her out with what she needed to do. Hand in hand they walked in to the hospital entrance going straight to the elevator, then pressing the number 2 button. "Hiccup...this is...so exciting!" Astrid smiled wide.

"I know, I can't wait to see them again...I wonder if there's any new updates?..." Hiccup questioned as the elevator stopped and they walked out heading to the nicu doors pressing the speaker button.

"Names?" Asked the voice from the speaker.

"Astrid and Hiccup Haddock for Astalka and Valsta Haddock." Hiccup said. The door beeped and opened, they two walked in and did what they always did. Had to wash their hands and put on some throw away paper scrubs before they could even go near the box. Once inspected by the head nurse, they were given a smile as they walked towards where their daughters were, but something was different. This wasn't a box, this was a normal holder. No plastic covering or arm holes, just open with their babies in them.

"These two have made remarkable progress since last night when you left at 8pm. Valsta can breath on her own so we removed the breathing machine for her, but we're keeping in close just in case. And she reached 5lbs 1oz around 5am after eating a full 2oz without throwing it up. Astalka is almost to 5lbs, but not yet. We'll see how she does with her feedings today. All in all, they are both healthy and we're waiting on them to be ready to leave here." The nurse told them happily. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't believe it, that was better news than they'd been expecting.

"D–does that mean...we can take Valsta home today?" Hiccup asked now.

"I'll speak with the doctor first. If she can go all day without the breathing machine and eating with no trouble, then I don't see why not as long as you have the car seat to bring her home in?" The nurse asked.

"Of course! They are both in the car downstairs..." Astrid said, she was trying not to cry but it was hard. Hearing the news they could possibly bring one child home today was making her more emotional than she anticipated.

"I will talk with the doctor when he comes on in 20 minutes. He checks the pregnant women first, then comes here." The nurse said gently. "So would you two like to hold them?" She asked next.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hiccup smiled, the nurse nodded as she motioned to the chair behind them. Astrid sat down in it, they didn't want her holding the baby while she was still healing from her c-section.

"Who would you like to hold first, Mrs. Haddock?" The nurse asked.

"It doesn't matter to me...they are both equally loved by us both." Astrid replied, the nurse nodded as she carefully picked up Astalka then moved over to Astrid who had her arms ready, Hiccup had the camera out and recording the moment as the nurse placed Astalka in Astrid's arms and stepped back. The tears flowed freely from his wife's eyes as she cradled the baby gently. "Hello my sweet baby girl...Yes...yes its mommy. I'm here...Gods...look at her Hiccup..." Astrid cried lightly.

"Just mind the wires is all." The nurse reminded as Astrid nodded.

"I know...and look at you in instant mom mode...I don't think I've seen you this happy since our wedding..." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"If you'd like to give the camera to the other nurse beside you, than you may hold Valsta?" The nurse offered, Hiccup nodded as he handed the camera off to the nurse who was next to him. The head nurse lifted Valsta up and walked to Hiccup who put his arms in position when the nurse gave him their daughter. Even he couldn't contain his emotions as his eyes became teared up while he was looking down at his daughter who yawned softly and curled in to his arms.

"Gods they are so beautiful..." Hiccup said moving beside Astrid so she could be close to them both. It was as if time stopped in this moment for them, holding their babies in the arms for the first time.

"We'll leave you 4 alone, if there is any trouble just call out." The nurse said as the other nurse put the camera down in a position to capture them both. Hiccup and Astrid nodded to her with silent thank you's. The two nurses left attending to the other babies now.

"You know Astrid...I never thought...I'd have a family of my own...everything I've gotten or gained this year is all because of you giving me a chance not only to be your friend but lover too. Thank you...thank you for all of this." Hiccup said looking over at her now.

"Hiccup...we did this together. All of it. And that's how it will always continue to be..." Astrid replied looking back at him. They kissed gently before breaking apart and just sitting there with their daughters. After 20 minutes, both began to cry softly. Hiccup noticed that Valsta was making a sucking face and he chuckled lightly.

"I think they are hungry..." Hiccup pointed out he looked around for the nurse and spotted her, she smiled coming over.

"Ah, feeding time. I'll prepare the bottles, while you're waiting you can change them. Just be careful and do one at a time." The nurse said heading off to make the bottles. Hiccup moved to the changing table and placed Valsta down gently, he got her pacifier from the bed they slept in and she took it instantly. Hiccup slowly changed her diaper and then handed her to Astrid while he took Astalka in his arms being mindful of the wires and changed her. The nurse returned with two warm bottles, she handed one to Hiccup and another to Astrid. Valsta began to eat instantly, Astalka on the other hand was being a little difficult.

"She was like this during the 5am feeding too, we had to use the feeding tube to get her to take an ounce and a half." Said another nurse coming over now. Hiccup didn't like that, hearing the tube was necessary again. The nurse went to take Astalka but Hiccup turned a bit. "She has to eat Mr. Haddock..." The nurse frowned.

"I know...just...give me a second." Hiccup said as he spotted a chair slightly to his right, he sat down and carefully placed Astalka on his lap and used his hand to support her head and neck, this made Astalka in a slightly more upright position as he took the bottle with his free hand and let a little of the formula drip on to her lips, it took a moment but she soon opened her mouth and took the bottle, sucking it just fine.

"That's...quite impressive Mr. Haddock. What made you think of it?" Asked the second nurse now.

"My dad always told me I was difficult too when I was born. I was born at 6 months...and was in the hospital for months on a feeding tube. The first time my parents could hold me, I was stubborn and didn't eat. Fearing to be back on the tube, my dad sat me on his lap and did the same thing. The bottle's formula dripped by accident but it worked. The doctor then had said that it's just the position. Babies have to be comfortable to feed. She's like me, I didn't like the feeling of the bottle's nipple dry. That's why they have to taste the formula before they understand that the nipple will feed them." Hiccup explained.

"Correct you are son. I think I remember you actually. Hiccup Haddock the Third right?" Came the voice of an older man, Hiccup looked up to see the doctor standing there now. Hiccup nodded his head. "I'll never forget that brown hair and deep green eyes. Yes you were difficult indeed, this is the first time she's been fed by bottle. I've often said that babies who come through here don't get what other's do which is being held right away after birth. Sometimes, all it takes is mom or dad for them to progress further. If she takes all her feedings today, she might just make the 5lbs mark and if that is the case...I'll be happy to send you both home tonight with them." The doctor smiled.

"Re–really?" Astrid asked now. The doctor nodded to them smiling.

"So you're the doctor who took care of me then?" Hiccup asked looking to the doctor now.

"I am. You were with us for nearly 3 months if I recall. Yes yes...you were. Your parents were here every day for you, I remember the day we told them they could hold you. I've never seen a woman cry so fast in my entire career." The doctor laughed a bit.

"Sounds like my mom alright..." Hiccup smiled softly looking back down at Astalka while she fed contently.

"Valsta is probably ready to be burped now. We try to give them half before burping." The nurse said. Astrid nodded as she lightly pulled the bottle from the infants mouth and brought her up to her shoulder then lightly patted her back a few times before a small but audible burp was heard. Astrid smiled happily as she put her back in her arms and began to feed her the rest of the bottle.

"Someone must of been hungry because Astalka finished hers already..." Hiccup said as he took the bottle away and set it down on the table, he lightly began to burp her on his shoulder but nothing. Finally after 5 minutes he put her back on his knee and positioned his hand to support her head and neck from the front, he leaned her forward a bit and patted her back. The nurses seemed worried with this but the doctor shook his head as if to tell them to let it go. After a minute, Astalka gave a burp.

"That was a 3oz bottle too." One nurse said. "She's doing so well being in her father's arms." The nurse added. It was long before they removed the breathing machine and just stayed close to watch. They were expecting to have to put the machine back on but to their shock, Astalka did fine and for over an hour.

"I would say she's exactly like you, Mr. Haddock. You improved a great deal once your parents got to hold you. I'd like to see if this continues with your wife holding her, if I may of course?" The doctor said.

"Sure, no problem." Hiccup said as he got up and walked over to Astrid, they switched babies again and Hiccup stayed beside her standing now. Valsta was moving around in his arms and slowly opening her eyes. "Babe look! S–she opened her eyes for me." Hiccup said happily. "Hi beautiful girl..." Hiccup smiled wide. Hours passed before lunch time came and both girls were back in their cradle while Hiccup and Astrid went to eat lunch in the cafeteria downstairs.

"Hiccup that was...amazing. I can't believe the feeling that gave me to hold them and you getting Astalka to eat...its almost like us holding them let them know everything was okay...We'll have to bring the car seats up with us when we go back in. They are weighing Astalka, if she...hits 5lbs we can take them home. Both of them. Wouldn't that be a surprise for everyone?" Astrid asked as she took a sip of her water.

"It would but lets see what the doctor says first babe, okay?" Hiccup said gently to her, as exciting as it'd be he didn't want to get his hopes up until he knew for sure. Once finished eating they returned upstairs to see the nurse and doctor by the cradle where the twins were. The machines were off, wires put away and both girls were dressed in outfits. They hadn't been before, only in their diapers. Astalka was wearing a yellow shirt with black pants, and Valsta was wearing a pink shirt with white pants. The shirts both read that child's name.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Haddock. Today you will both be taking home your girls with you." The doctor smiled at them now. Astrid burst in to tears as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup, he wrapped his arms around her. It was incredible emotional. "No tubes, no wires. Both of them are set to go." The doctor added. Astrid and Hiccup couldn't believe it, they'd get to bring their babies home today.


	50. Not What We Expected

**Not What You Expected**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave.

50; Not What We Expected.

Nothing could ruin their moods at that moment, hearing they could take their daughter's home that day. Neither had expected it when they showed up hours ago, it was incredible that their twins born at 28 weeks and only 3lbs each were at 5lbs and able to feed and breathe on their own only two weeks later. Not even the doctors could understand it but they weren't going to knock it, it was nothing short of a miracle. "You said you had their car seats right?" The nurse finally asked which got Hiccup and Astrid to break from their hug.

"Yes, they are in the car." Hiccup replied with a nod.

"Well if you'd like to bring them up, we can get the twins loaded and you can be on your way?" Said the doctor.

"Sure, I'll go get them right now." Hiccup said as he rushed out happily.

"So really, they are okay?" Astrid asked walking over to the hospital cradle now.

"Yes, they are doing wonderful. They are both just over 5lbs, can breathe and eat on their own. They are still quite small and will have to be handled gently until they are older. I recommend that they stay indoors until October, their immune systems will be up to par by then." The doctor said calmly.

"And I'm sure you're aware to keep anyone sick away from them, hand washing before all feedings and changes. Boil all bottles after every use and formula is good for 1 hour at room temperature, and 4 in the refrigerator. Limited contact with others. We'll show you how to give them their baths until they are a bit older." The nurse stated. Astrid nodded taking it all in.

"Yes and just have them seen by their pediatrician once a month until they are a year old. If there are any problems at all, don't hesitate to bring them back." The doctor smiled, it was long before Hiccup returned with both seats in his arms and the doctor held the door for him. He set them down on the bench as he took his place beside Astrid.

"We've given your wife all the information you need to know. She can fill you in later, we just want to give you a quick rundown of bath time. Warm water, and a soft wash cloth. We often suggest using the kitchen sink once because it is small enough to sit the baby up in. One person holds, the other washes. Also every other day is sufficient until they can sit up on their own then you may use the regular bathtub." The nurse said gently.

"Got it. Well, we're ready then." Hiccup nodded to the two nurses and one doctor.

"Thank you for everything, taking such good care of our girls..." Astrid said trying to keep from crying.

"Oh it was no trouble, they were the best babies we've ever had to care for. Always so quiet." The nurse giggled. "So can you two load them up yourselves?" She asked.

"Yes, we took a few classes. Anything else we need to know?" Hiccup asked now.

"We wrote down their feeding schedule, I'll go get it. Other than that, no." The doctor smiled. Hiccup nodded as he moved to pick up Valsta in his arms and carefully carry her to the car seat. He set her down and locked her in making sure it wasn't too tight but secure. He turned to see Astrid with Astalka, who he took and put her in her seat, doing the same. The doctor returned with a piece of paper and handed it to Astrid.

"Looks like everything is in order, just sign their releases and you can be on your way home." The nurse said holding the clipboard out to Hiccup. Both he and Astrid signed it. "Do you need help carrying them down?" The nurse asked.

"No thanks, I got it. They aren't heavy at all. Just the door perhaps?" Hiccup chuckled. She nodded and opened it as Hiccup lifted the two car seats, one in each hand. He let Astrid go ahead of him as he walked out the door. "Thank you again!" Hiccup called. Soon they were downstairs and heading out to their car. Astrid sat in between the two as Hiccup got in the driver's side.

"So how are we going to tell everyone?" Astrid asked him gently with a wide smile that Hiccup was sure wouldn't be fading anytime in the next 24 hours.

"Well, lets get home first and settled, then we can call everyone and ask if they want to come over because we have new pictures for them to see. Once they get to the house they can see us sitting on the couch holding them?" Hiccup offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Astrid said with a nod. Hiccup started the car as they left the hospital and headed home. Once they got there, Hiccup took one child in and came back for the other as Astrid followed him in. "Okay so...lets get them in their cribs for now so we can clean up a bit." Astrid suggested.

"I'll carry them. You're still healing babe..." Hiccup said.

"I know. I hate it. Only another week though...I can hardly feel it." Astrid mumbled.

"Well I'd rather not have you tare something and have to go back longer...So take it easy and let me help." Hiccup smiled at her. She nodded opening the twin's door, as Hiccup walked in carrying both car seats again. He set them down as he got Astalka out and laid her in her crib covered with a light blanket, then he did the same for Valsta. They turned on the baby monitor and left the room after putting their car seat in the corners by their cribs. Hiccup closed the door as they both started cleaning things up. An hour later they were done and sitting down.

"Okay, so our dads first then message the others at once?" Astrid asked him. He nodded pulling out his phone and calling Stoick.

"Hiccup! I was wondering when you would call son. Are you at the hospital? Did you get to hold them, did you get pictures?" Stoick asked quickly.

Hiccup laughed a bit, "Hey, easy dad. No we didn't get to hold them...we're home now. You and Calder wanna come over and we'll tell you what happened..." Hiccup said calmly as Astrid gave him a strange look wondering why he said that they couldn't hold the twins.

"Yeah, we'll be right over." Stoick said before Hiccup hung up.

"Why'd you tell them we didn't get to hold them?" Astrid asked.

"You'll see..." Hiccup said as he then typed out a message that had all their friends in it, _::You guys wanna come over? Just got home from the hospital, so much to tell you. -Hiccup.::_ He sent it and waited for the inevitable reply of 'ON OUR WAY' from all of them. School hadn't started yet so he knew for sure that Eret, Ruffnut, Heather, Elsa, and Anna were coming. Snotlout had the day off because he'd texted earlier, Gobber closed the shop for a week because of an injury so Dagur wasn't working either. Rapunzel was off and Merida was taking a half day. Kristoff was off too, while Fishlegs and Tuffnut were always with Heather and Ruffnut lately with the band on break and the girls getting ready for school. After 15 minutes they had all showed up and getting out of their cars. Hiccup brought Astrid Valsta, as he held Astalka, they were both sitting on the couch when a knock was heard. "Come in guys, doors unlocked." Hiccup called out. Everyone walked in to see the sight as their mouth dropped open instantly. "We didn't just get to hold them, we got to bring them home." Hiccup said smiling.

"Oh my...they are so beautiful!" Heather exclaimed.

"Allow me to introduce...Astalka. And Astrid is holding Valsta..." Hiccup said as he got up holding his daughter with the one arm and approaching their fathers now.

"Oh son...I don't have the words..." Stoick breathed out.

"They are so...little. My goodness, how were you able to bring them home?" Calder asked gently.

"Why don't you all come sit down and we'll tell you everything?" Astrid offered gently. They all did and waited for the story. For the next hour they told the story of everything from they arrived to the news about getting to bring them home. Everyone couldn't believe it but the proof was right there in Hiccup and Astrid's arms.

"That's amazing son, and to think you met the doctor who took such good care of you..." Stoick laughed a little.

"Do you want to hold her?" Astrid asked softly, Stoick couldn't help but nod his head quickly.

"Wash your hands first. We still have to be careful with them until their immune systems build up some more..." Hiccup said quickly. Stoick and Calder both washed their hands before sitting back down, Hiccup handed Astalka to Calder and then took Valsta from Astrid, handing her to Stoick. Both men began to cry lightly.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life..." Calder said gently.

"So they are both okay then?" Dagur asked.

"Yeah. Both 5lbs, eating and breathing on their own without the tubes...even the doctors think it's a miracle." Astrid said getting up slowly and going to the kitchen to make two bottles, Hiccup went in to help her.

"Its amazing...And don't ever scare us like that again!" Anna ordered.

"Sorry, my idea..." Hiccup chuckled.

"So how'd you come up with the second name?" Snotlout asked.

"We switched our mother's names around. Valsta is Valka and Asta. Astalka is Asta and Valka. After our moms because those were the last two I prayed to when Astrid was having the surgery." Hiccup stated.

"Aye, seems like they have been look out for you two." Calder said smiling.

"How are you feeling Astrid?" Elsa asked gently.

"A little sore still but good. Hiccup's been amazing with helping me and we're going to be a lot busier now." Astrid replied softly walking in shaking the bottles. Hiccup had two burp rags as they each took a child and started feeding them.

"Ye both took to being parents so easily..." Stoick chuckled.

"Naturals." Calder added.

"Well at first we were only going to be bringing Valsta home since Astalka was having trouble taking a bottle. But then I did something you had told me you did dad. Sitting upright slightly on my knee, she took it no problem." Hiccup smiled.

"Good man." Stoick said with a nod.

"I still can't believe you two are parents, jeeze and to twins! That still shocks me." Eret laughed a bit. After the twins were fed and burped, Hiccup and Astrid placed them in their cribs and quietly closed the door as they returned to the couch sitting down smiling.

"You should be resting with too babe." Hiccup said when he felt Astrid lay her head on his shoulder and yawn loudly.

"But we have guests over..." Astrid mumbled tiredly.

"And I can take care of them. You need to rest. Go on, go lay down." Hiccup smiled to her.

"Are you sure?" Astrid replied, Hiccup nodded softly to her.

"He's right, go rest Astrid. You'll be thankful for it when those midnight feedings come around." Calder stated calmly.

"Then you should be resting with me." Astrid protested.

"I'm fine. I can handle losing a few hours of sleep. I've done it before." Hiccup shrugged.

"You're so stubborn." Astrid kissed his cheek.

"And you married me. Now go lay down." Hiccup winked at her, she nodded and headed to their room.

"See you guys later." Astrid yawned again closing the door to the room. Hiccup chuckled sitting back on the couch with his eyes closed. For the next few hours, they just talked and talked about whatever. How everyone's lives were going, updates, band plans, dragon racing. The twins woke up around 4pm needing a change with Hiccup did on his own and then with help from his dad, fed them again. Astrid slept the whole time, coming out around 5 and seeing that the babies were being passed around carefully so everyone would get a chance to hold them. Hiccup made dinner after the twins went back to sleep, and Astrid talked on the couch with everyone.

Around 6:30, people started leave knowing Hiccup and Astrid probably wanted some time to themselves with their girls. Stoick and Calder were the last to leave at 8pm saying if they needed any help not to be afraid to call over. Hiccup cleaned up from dinner and then joined his wife on the couch happily. "What a great day..." Hiccup sighed out smiling.

"And to think, we have so many more just like this ahead of us." Astrid giggled a bit.

"We have a lifetime ahead of us, Astrid...and maybe a few more kids?" Hiccup grinned.

"Not anytime soon! I already talked with my doctor about getting on birth control." Astrid replied.

"Never said I was in a rush babe." Hiccup kissed her cheek.

"Good. I think two is enough for a while." Astrid smiled as they held hands. She was laying her head on his shoulder as his head was resting on hers.

"I agree. Hey Astrid...wanted to ask you something?" Hiccup said softly now.

"Hm, what is it?" Astrid responded.

"You think we'd be where we are now if it weren't for the project?" Hiccup asked.

"You know...I think we would be. My mom had always said that everything that happens, happens for a reason. I think we were supposed to get paired, and things worked out how they did." Astrid smiled.

"I think you're right. I never thought a year ago that I'd have all this...Truthfully, all I ever wanted was to be accepted and liked for me." Hiccup said.

"Well you know you're accepted and have all this. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me babe." Astrid chuckled.

"I wasn't complaining." Hiccup said with his hands up.

"Good. Neither am I. I didn't think a year ago we'd be here either but...here we are. Happy with a family." Astrid said.

"Is this everything you wanted?" Hiccup asked now.

"That and more. I'm married to the greatest man alive, one who supports me, protects me, and loves me unconditionally. I have two beautiful baby girls in the other room, a house, a job...a life and it's all because of you." Astrid snuggled against him.

"Don't flatter me babe. I didn't do this alone." Hiccup said smiling.

"Yes you did...Hiccup you became my friend, you saved my life, you protected me, are still always here for me...All I have now, is nothing like what I envisioned a year ago but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Astrid said playing with his brown hair.

"So you're saying this is not what you expected?" Hiccup asked arching a brow at her.

"This is nothing like what I expected, but its everything I could of ever wanted in my life. I owe it all to you." Astrid replied. "Is this what you expected?" Astrid asked now.

"Its nothing like what I expected but its everything I could of ever wanted and hoped for and I owe it to you, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"I love you Hiccup, you and our girls forever." Astrid smiled staring in to his eyes.

"And I love you and our daughters forever too." Hiccup then leaned in as they shared a passionate kiss right, it was then that the twins began to cry. Astalka first, then Valsta. "Looks like we're needed elsewhere." Hiccup chuckled as he got up and then pulled her to her feet.

"Seems that way. Well, lets not keep them waiting." Astrid nodded. With that the two headed in to the twin's room, both happier than they ever hoped to be with their family. In truth of all that happened both had agreed that it wasn't about what they'd been expecting. It was the unexpected that brought them together and would continue to keep them together, happily ever after.


End file.
